RWBY: Remnant of Flames
by Blazblade
Summary: Two individuals who once fought against one another are now sent to a new world following a tragic event. Their presence will change events in ways no one could have expected. They will face new challenges and experience new adventures. Welcome, young Valkyrians to the world of Remnant. VC and (slight) RWBY AU. Covers the events before and during Volume 1 of RWBY.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction and Information

**Note: I do not own anything. This story is for fun and entertainment purposes.**

 **Update 8/9/2017: Did some changes to Ragna's bio in his backstory to reflect what had been revealed in Chapter 4.**

* * *

Remnant. A world of both mystery and danger.

Untold years ago, humans began to appear in the world, bringing life to a world full of uncertainty. Alongside humans, beings known as the Faunus appeared as well. While appearing human, they possessed traits of certain animals, from ears on the tops of their heads, to tails on their navels. However, as both groups moved out into the world, they came face to face with the most dangerous creatures in existence, the creatures of Grimm. Existing before the appearance of humanity, they are monsters in the purest form. Their bodies the color of the darkest black, covered in armor-like bones the palest of white, with eyes as red as blood. These monsters began to hunt down both races wherever they lived and ventured to. Humanity was driven to the edge of extinction, seemly to return to the dust from which they were formed. However, instead of returning to the dust from where they came, they soon found a way to combat the Grimm and survive. This resource would later be referred to as Dust. Dust is a special mineral which possess special qualities, among them harnessing elemental powers such as fire and ice to name a few. Dust gave humanity and the Faunus the chance to fight back against the Grimm, allowing them to eventually create the civilizations of today. Humanity began to create weapons and machines that used the power of dust to not only fight against Grimm, but to improve their lives as well. Eventually, humans began to realize that Dust and armies of soldiers wouldn't be enough to fight against the Grimm. From this idea came warriors that would lead the fight against their age old foe. These warriors are known as Huntsmen and Huntresses. They are unique compared to their fellow humans, possessing unique powers, both similar and different from one another.

All living beings with a soul can use a power known as Aura. Aura acts much like a shield covering the body, forming a barrier against all harm. It is also able to heal minor wounds, such as cuts, bruises, stabs, and burns. It can also be used to create a force field in front of the user to stop incoming attacks by putting their hands in front of the attack and focusing their aura. It is not an infinite power however, as it is limited in how much it can take before dying off. It can be strengthened through harsh training to absorb higher levels of power, allowing the user to stay in the fight longer.

The other power is known as a Semblance, As a result of a direct link with one's Aura, a Semblance is created. Semblances are unique to the individual user, meaning that there are no copies of them on other people. They give the user different powers which they draw upon in battle, allowing them to turn the tide of battle if used properly. Ranging from increasing one's physical abilities to superhuman levels, to making clones of one's being, to manipulating one's senses. Achieving mastery of both these powers, and the powerful and advanced weapons that they use, can make the most elite Huntsman and Huntresses into warriors capable of fighting dozens of Grimm and live to tell the tale.

However, the Grimm are not a presence that can be eliminated so easily. They are created and by extension, attracted to the negative emotions of humans and Faunus. Greed, envy, violence, misery, grief, these among the emotions that the Grimm are drawn to, like moths to the flame. While humanity has made progress in making their society grow and spread, the Grimm are always on the borders, ready to charge across to kill any all forms of life when the chance arises. Ranging from common types like Beowolfs and Ursa Majors, to even the Ancient Grimm, who have existed for thousands of years and have higher levels of intelligence than their fellow Grimm.

Humanity resides in the Four Kingdoms of the world. They are Atlas, Vale, Vacuo, and Mistral. Each kingdom is unique in many ways. From their culture, to their geography, to their architecture, and livelihood. They are led by councils whose main task is to govern the people they are a part of and to protect them against any dangers to their safety. In the past, the four kingdoms have engaged in war countless times, as humanity is prone to violence as a means of taking land, power and glory. They justified their wars with many reasons, seemingly as numerous as the individuals that caused them. These included taking territory for people to settle and live on due to increasing populations and cramped conditions in the cities. Going to war under the pretense of patriotism, believing that the kingdom's cause was noble, bestowing an unshakable will instilled in the soldiers as they march off to war, determined to fight and win glory and land for their home Kingdom. Other times it was sadly unavoidable, as certain figures and their personalities clashed with one another, causing conflicts to begin over the most trivial of fights such as disputes over land or certain aggressive actions undertaken by the Knigdoms. They even began over the deaths of important individuals through assassination. Over 80 years ago, the four Kingdoms had come to meet on the island of Vytal to finally end all conflicts between them, finally achieving peace in the world. Now they stand united, allied with each other to fight all threats against humanity, with the Vytal Festival being the focal point of this new peace, and the Vytal Tournament being the highlight of this monumental event.

However, cracks are now appearing in the facade of peace. The Faunus, treated like animals and abused horribly for countless years have wanted to gain equality and live in co-existence with humanity. Thus have made non-violent protests in order to gain their equality and the rights they deserve. However in recent years, one of the leading non-violent groups known as the White Fang has turned to violence in order to gain their freedoms by force. They commit acts of terror on humans and Faunus who are against them and even have even committed murder on certain people. Key among their targets are the Schnee family of Atlas, one of the most powerful and wealthy families in the Kingdoms and the owners of the Schnee Dust Company, the largest makers of Dust in the world. Their wealth has been built on the broken backs of mistreated Faunus in forced labor camps, toiling away in miserable conditions for their profit. The White Fang are now gaining both power and influence, which is increasing with new members joining their rankseveryday. While the Faunus are now able to have more equal standing with humans, it has come with more ridicule and hate due to the White Fang's actions.

However events unknown to all but a select few are beginning to take place. Individuals who wish to destroy Remnant's era of peace and acquire more power are putting their plans into motion. Soon enough, they plan causing enough hatred and fear among the population to tear apart the Kingdoms through mistrust and confusion. Once upon a time, their plans succeeded in doing so, along with the deaths of a robot who was learning to be human and a young girl who was destined for great things. They drove a team of close friends apart mentally, physically, and emotionally. They had awoken a young girl's latent powers who would begin a journey to find answers to why those events had happened and drive her and her friends into growing up to become warriors that will stand against the tide of darkness threatening to devour all in it's way.

However, this story while similar is very different. While certain events come to pass, new and unexpected ones will soon appear. The instigators of anarchy will soon face an opponent who will stand against them with powers unknown to them with a fierceness unmatched by any other. One who has fought in a war for the independence of his home country. An impossibility born of two races who were thought to be enemies to the core. One race known in another world as the Godlike saviors who supposedly saved their world from destruction, when they themselves were the actual destroyers. The other race persecuted by others for being the supposed ones that caused the destruction and were the scapegoat for it. His parents, members of those two races had forgone their people's shared hatred to fall in love, and bring birth to this impossibility. One who has suffered great loss due to the actions of people who take their hated of the unfortunate race to the level of killing them outright. He however, did not succumb to the darkness as others would and lived his life to helping others and standing up for what's right. One individual that will look for a member of the Godlike race, one that he considers a sister who has suffered too much pain and loss in her life. One who had gained a power wielded by one the most powerful beings to ever exist in his world and is himself a descendant of that very being. He will bring his experience forged in the fires of war and the powers he had awakened to help those he will call his new friends, and will fight to his last breath in defeating his new opponents. A new fire, a new beacon of hope will soon burn in Remnant, lighting the darkness that threatens to swallow all living things. A being whose actions will ripple across the new world he finds himself in, inspiring many to follow him in fighting against impossible odds.

This is a tale of bravery, friendship, hardship, pain, and adventure.

A tale of two worlds meeting and forging new bonds in times of uncertainty.

This is the tale of the being known as the Azure Wolf and his journey across a new world.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello fellow fan fiction writers! This is my first ever story and something that I've wanted to do for a while. So please any positive criticisms are welcome, as to improve not only my writing, but to bring you guys entertainment.**

 **To celebrate the release of Volume 4 today, I now bring you a new RWBY/VC crossover!**

 **Okay, so for those wondering about this story here's some info:**

 **1st: This story takes place after a revised story of VC1. The revisions are that Squads 7 and 422 worked together on several occasions as opposed to the games, so they're friends and allies (SERIOUSLY SEGA, YOU COULDN'T JUST TRY TO ADD MORE MISSIONS WITH BOTH SQUADS WORKING TOGETHER AS DLC? WHAT A WASTE.), Isara survives the fight at Marberry (YOU'RE WELCOME PEOPLE!), Selvaria doesn't blow up (AGAIN, YOU'RE WELCOME), The Artificial Valkyria make their first appearance at Naggiar (I will be sure to explain why. Also Damon was killed at that battle too, just FYI.), and finally, my OCs were members of the Lucky Sevens. Oh, and I guess Faldio lives too. I'll have some flashback scenes in this story for that, but if you guys want me to do a full on story, I'll try to.**

 **2nd: I'll be splitting the story like this:**

 **Remnant of Flames will cover the events before and during Volume 1, with the following Volumes in separate stories. (A/N: If you guys want it to be a full story covering the Volumes, I may make an acception for this.)**

 **3rd: Yes, there will be changes to the cannon story (you'll in fact see a major one in chapter 3). I've wanted to do a certain theory I've always had when I had watched RWBY up to Volume 3's conclusion: What if there was someone that caused Cinder's plans to be derailed to a great extent (and I'm not just talking about the 'No Brakes' plan if you know what I mean. ;) )? I'll be focusing on this for a good part of the story, so if you guys want Cinder to be upset or enraged that someone caused her so much grief, this will happen. This doesn't mean the Battle of Beacon won't happen, but I'll say this, the bad guys aren't going to get off so easily. Also, expect Adam to absolutely lose it later in the story along with what will happen to the White Fang. If anyone absolutely hates them, this will be cathartic on SO many levels.**

 **4th: I'll be needing help with some parts of the story, so I many want you guys to give me some ideas. I'll let you guys know what I'll need help with so send me your ideas via reviews or PMs. I'll also have a poll set up on my account for you guys to vote.**

 **5th: If and when Valkyria: Azure Rebellion (which I'm calling the Metal Gear Rising of VC) comes out, I may include those characters and the game's elements into the story. so if you guys will like that game or will become fans of it, there you go (If anything, that game looks pretty cool, I just hope VC fans like this new twist on the franchise).**

 **Okay, now that's all taken care of, I'll tell you guys a few tidbits of the story. The two VC characters that will appear on Remnant will be Selvaria and one of my OCs named Ragna (and before you ask, NO this is not Ragna the Bloodedge from the Blazblue series. My OC will have some similarities to the Grim Reaper, but my character is not a direct copy of him. So please before you send me reviews about it, keep this in mind.)**

 **If you want to know about him here's his bio:**

Name: Ragna

Nickname: "The Azure Wolf"

Age: 23

Rank: Private

Class: Sniper

Equipment: GSR-40 sniper rifle, twin pistols (their basically Gallian versions of the M1911 pistol), doubled-edge broadsword inherited from mother called Beowolf, cutlass, twin large hunting knives and a dozen smaller throwing knives, 4 four regular grenades and 4 ISARA smoke grenades.

Nationality: Gallian

Appearance: Good build, around 6 feet, 4 inches in height, dark-blue hair with silver at the tips, left eye is dark-blue, right eye is crimson red, Darcsen patterned armband on right arm, Standard issue Gallian Militia uniform

Personality: Serious in battle, straight to the point, can be aggressive at times, can be friendly to others, especially those he sees as friends and those trusts, also he can have more friendly banter with them and be a bit of a jokester, stubborn at times, can get pissed off and attack those who insult his looks.

History: The son and only child of a famed EW1 Darcsen sniper named Nicolas, Ragna was one of the few survivors of an attack on his village in Kloden by the Darcsen Hunters at age 13. He escaped the village with his dad's journal and the sword that his mother Julia had due to it being pressed down through the generations. However, he was captured by the hunters while he was unconscious due to a fall . When he woke up, they had planned to take him across the border into the Empire. So after he got out of his bonds, he got his mother's sword and tried to escape. However, the hunters found out and 30 of them chased him to a clearing with a large pile of rocks blocking his escape, so he chose to fight his way out. When he drew his sword, he says to have blacked out, and woke up the next day the only living person in the clearing, the hunters dead all around him. His mother before she left to fight said to him, "Only use that sword in the most dire of times, and remember, never lose sight of yourself and never forget who your protecting." He found a sniper rifle left behind and begin to use it by hunting animals for food. He soon wandered around Gallia, going from town to town, following instructions left by his father to find "a house with a dragon's head." almost three years later, he found the house that was in fact a country estate of the Siegfried family. He was soon taken in by Matt's mother Aria, and stayed as an honorary guest of the family. He soon met Matthew, becoming the first ever non-Darcsen he befriended quickly. He gain more training to master sniping, learned martial arts alongside Matt. and learned something important about his father's past. His father not only served under Matt's father in EW1, but befriended Marina's father, who saved him during a fierce firefight. He now wants to repay Marina for what her father did for his. He wants to give the Darcsen hunters something to fear, something that will make them think twice about attacking Darcsens, He also wants to make and inspire other Darcsens to stand up for themselves and fight for what they believe in. He can be friendly with others, the exceptions being Darcsen-haters (Who he sees as complete dumbasses and only using Darcsens as a scapegoat to when something bad happens) and those that would get a kick out of hurting or killing others and those that are in his eyes, complete bastards (sadists, rapists, etc.). He can control himself, but when others insult his eyes and/or hair, he gets enraged and will beat them down hard. He is capable of seemingly preforming physical feats that even the most skilled athletes couldn't pull off, but still has no idea why that is.

Traits: Class A sniper, gunslinger, sword master, mysterious body, close combat specialist, strong-willed

 **(I'll send you guys more info on him and his family later.)**

 **As for Selv, I'll also write about her going through Remnant in certain chapters, but she'll be different. How you ask? Well you'll see. Their arrival is before the events of Volume 1. I'll leave you guys to guess what events happen prior to the main story that either of them might affect, so enjoy guessing.**

 **I'll have some music you guys can listen to while reading at certain times (especially during major battles) and I'll be leaving some previews of the next chapter at the end of each chapter.**

 **Well that's seems to be everything. So leave a like, follow me on this site, send me reviews and PMs if you want to talk about the story or just want to chat, and I'll be seeing you all next chapter.**

 **ENJOY THE STORY EVERYONE!**

 **THIS IS BLAZBLADE SIGNING OFF FOR NOW!**

 **SAYONARA!**


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening and Revelations

**Note: I don't own anything. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

 _Italics: flashbacks_

' _text_ ': ' _thoughts_ '

 **Bold: Author's notes/Monstrous voice**

LARGE TEXT: SHOUTING

normal text: normal dialogue

* * *

Chapter 2: Awakening and Revelations

On the western side of the main continent of Sanas lies the Kingdom of Vale. With great natural barriers in the form of the eastern mountain ranges and the shallow waters along the western coast, Vale is well-protected allowing it's citizens to live their lives in peace. Besides the main city which is also named Vale, the Kingdom has several smaller cities and towns along the coastline, and several miles away from the shoreline is the small island of Patch. Despite several failed attempts to build towns and cities into the mainland due to Grimm attacks forcing people to abandon their settlements, Vale is largely peaceful with its citizens focused on living their lives rather then worry about Grimm attacks.

Several miles away from the city of Vale, lies a small clearing deep within a forest. Surrounded by lush, green trees and filled with small blades of grass, its a peaceful little place. Filled with the sounds of nature around it, from the tweets of birds in the trees, to the patting of animals feet hitting the ground as they move through and around the clearing. The blades of grass blowing in the wind in the slightest breeze along with the sway of the trees being an indication of the breath of life that the outdoors gives that venture to this spot. Next to this clearing is a small lake, surrounded by the forest. The water of the lake is fresh, due to past travelers being mindful of this place, and not contaminating it with any waste. The water is also clear, the surface looking like the cleanest glass, allowing anyone to see to the bottom of the lake. The lake itself is alive, filled with many kinds of fish and aquatic plant life. A pier juts out into the lake, proving a place for many activities for anyone that comes to this area. These range from jumping into the lake with friends for swimming, to sitting on the dock to either go fishing alone or with others or enjoying a romantic sunset or night between lovers. Truly a place of peace, although travelers have to be wary as the Grimm can be found in the deeper areas of the woods, past an electric fence set up to keep them away. However even with the fence, people still have to come to this area armed, as at certain times large enough Grimm can bring down the fence and charge into the clearing, attacking anything in it.

Besides the occasional visitors, the clearing is usually quiet and empty with only the animals and the sound of the water splashing along the sandy shore. However, it seems there was something in the middle of the clearing. Something, or actually someone.

The someone in the clearing was in clear contrast with the green color of the grass. The person, a young male 17 years of age, was sprawled out on the grass with his front facing the sky. He was dressed in a military-style uniform colored a light shade of blue. His uniform had tears and burns on it, giving the impression that the individual had gone through combat. The main thing of notice on his uniform was a patch with a unicorn in front of a yellow background and an armband with a unique pattern design on it. He had on him two holsters for his two pistols positioned at his hips, ready to be drawn at a moments notice. Under his pistols were holsters on his upper legs, each of them holding eight throwing knives each. Behind his pistols were sheathes for two large hunting knives, one on each side. He also had several slots on his belt to put in grenades, six in total. Next to him was a military pack the same color of his uniform. The pack contained a canteen, compass, a hammock for sleeping in, a coat for rainy weather, a few strange capsules containing a unique, glowing blue stone, and side pouches holding four fragmentation grenades and four smoke grenades. Next to pack was a sniper rifle of a unique design. It had a reinforced butt-stock colored blue, along with a reinforced barrel of the same color, and a 12X scope. Next to the sniper rifle, there was a broadsword whose blade with a blueish tint to it, but the blade was made of a strong metal with a glowing blue gem in the crossguard. On top of the sword was a regular cutlass, but its leather grip was a bit worn, showing a great amount of use. All of the gear and weapons on and near him show someone who was a member of the military, a well prepared and experienced member if anything.

His features were as strange as his overall appearance. His hair was of two tones, most of it being a deep shade of blue, but the tips of his hair were colored a bright sliver. He had no scars on his face, despite what his occupation usually entails. He had dog tags around his neck showing his name, rank, soldier class, and unit. It read as follows:

 _Corporal Ragna_

 _Sniper elite class_

 _Squad 7, 3rd Militia Regiment of Gallia_

The wind blew around his body, making the grass blades around him move along with it. Soon enough the grass tickled his head, which began to cause his sleeping features to start twitching along with his body. The fingers on his left hand began to move, beginning to form into a fist and eyes began to open. A cobalt sky filled with small, puffy clouds of white. was his first sight though his bipolar eyes, one the same dark blue shade as his hair, the other a deep crimson. He took several moments to form any thoughts after he gained consciousness, still groggy after previous events. Eventually his first thought came out, mirroring his state of mind after everything that had happened to him.

 _'Am I alive or dead?'_

A strange question for anyone to say when they wake up, but for the young man it spoke volumes. He managed to move his right arm up and hold it in front of him. He flexed his fingers into a fist, getting the blood to flow through his hand and down into his arm. He also began to move his other limbs as well, feeling them twitch all around.

' _Good_ ,' he thought, ' _everything is still intact. Guess I'm alright after all_.'

He began to start getting up by first placing his hands on the grass, allowing him to push off his back and get into a sitting position. He also began to move his legs, bending them and leaving his left knee up to rest his arm on. Grunting a bit during the effort, Ragna had managed to accomplish his little task, and now was looking at the glass-like lake.

"Huh, seems pretty peaceful here." He says observing the calm environment. If anything, the young Darcsen male was surprised at where he was considering what had happened prior to falling unconscious. A small shot of pain spiked in his head causing him to flinch a bit as he began putting his right hand up to rub his head to suppress the pain, his fingers smoothing and parting his hair. "Geez, why is my head hurting?" the Darcsen boy muttered, "I know I can't have taken that much of a blow to the head. If anything I didn't get any serious injuries during the fight on the-." In an instant, memories began to flood his mind overwhelming his thoughts. "AHHHH! WHAT, WHAT ARE ALL OF THESE THOUGHTS GOING THROUGH MY HEAD!?" He held his head in his hands, trying to lessen the pain going through his head.

* * *

 _A few miles away_

A pack of Beowolfs were prowling the area, looking for any signs of humans nearby. The pack, numbering 30 in total, was an experienced one. They had attacked roaming caravans and foolhardy individuals that had come through this area in the past. Their noses sniffing the ground to detect the smell of humans and faunus along the trail and small clearings in the deep woods. After a few minutes of not getting any scents, the pack leader, an Alpha Beowolf, was about to send a signal via his growls for the pack to move on and find a new hunting ground.

Then in that instant, they all sensed a familiar and elating feeling. The feeling that has allowed their kind to find and hunt down the young and elders of the humans. The feeling that inadvertently allowed them to be created in the first place. The feeling that always attracted them to people, where ever they lived.

The feeling of negative emotions. Pain, sorrow, anger, and loss.

The pack looked around the trees, trying to sense where this feeling of pain was coming from. Then, then they pinpointed where the emotions were coming from. They where coming from a clearing they had gone to before to hunt humans. Now it seeming, that new prey had appeared at their old hunting spot.

The Alpha soon gave the word, the pack was moving out. The hunt was to begin anew.

* * *

 _Back at the clearing_

"DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO MY HEAD!?" Ragna was yelling at the top of his lungs in response to the pain. He began tossing and turning his body around, rolling on the ground all while trying to find some way of lessening the pain. Soon enough, voices began to appear, voices of his friends, new allies, and main enemy at the last battle he fought. The last battle that was to decide the fate of the war and of Gallia.

The last fight with the bastard prince of the Empire, Maximilian Gaius von Renigrave on the top of the land battleship Marmota.

* * *

 _This it everyone. It's time to end this war once and for all! Squads 7 and 422, move out!_

 _This place shall be your final resting place peasants! PREPARE TO FACE YOUR DEATH!_

 _Sorry your Bastardness, but the one that will lose today will be you! You girls ready?_

 _Right behind you Valk-Boy!_

 _Let's end this war together Ragna!_

 _I will follow you all the way, my Valkyrian brother._

 _Dibs on first hits Valk-Boy!_

 _Lead the way, Ms. Overcompensation._

 _Let's see if your toys can stand up to my full power Maxi._

 _DAMN YOU. DAMN YOU. DAMN YOU! YOU ACCURSED HALF-BREED!_

 _IF YOU NEVER EXISTED, THIS WORLD WOULD HAVE MINE FOR THE TAKING!_

 _Looks like your dreams of world domination are over Maxi. NOW GO TO HELL!_

 _General, will you marry me?_

 _Of course I will you fool. Thank you for always being their for me._

 _I love you._

 ** _YOU... YOU... YOU DAMNED TRAITOR! GRRRRRAHHHHHHHH!_**

 _What the hell? What's happening to him?_

 _He's no longer human. HE'S A MONSTER!_

 ** _NOW I'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM YOU_ _._** _ **SUFFER ETERNAL AGONY FOR YOUR BETRAYAL!** _

_NO... NO!_

 _YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!_

 _THERE'S NOTHING LEFT FOR ME IN THIS WORLD! NOTHING LEFT AT ALL!_

 _NO! DON'T DO IT!_

 _SELVARIA!_

* * *

 _"_ SELVARIA!" Ragna jumped on to his feet within moments of coming out of his prior state. He began to look around frantically and shouting all the while, "SELVARIA! DO YOU HEAR ME!? SAY SOMETHING! WHERE ARE YOU! SEL, PLEASE SPEAK UP! COME ON THIS ISN'T FUNNY DAMN IT!"

There was no response. Nothing to indicate a shout of acknowledgement. No figure showing up out of the trees to greet him. No signs of them even being here in the first place. No trails to follow and no clues left behind.

He was all alone.

The Darcsen fell to his knees in despair, the realization hitting him harder then any enemy bullet or shell impacting him, cutting him deeper than any blade.

He thought he killed Maximilian in one final strike. He thought the war was finally over for him and his friends. He had let his guard down completely for a single moment.

That moment was all it took for everything to wrong. For someone he now called a sister to suffer the loss that drove her over the edge.

It was all his fault.

All of it.

Tears began to form in his eyes and he began to pound his fist into the ground. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I SHOULD HAVE SNAPPED OUT OF IT SOONER! I COULD HAVE STOPPED THAT MONSTER IN AN INSTANT! WHY DID **HE** HAVE TO DIE!? THOSE TWO WOULD HAVE HAD A LIFE TOGETHER! HAVING A FAMILY, BEING HAPPY, BEING TOGETHER IN LOVE FOR AS LONG AS THEY LIVED! I SAVED THE OTHERS SO MANY TIMES! I PREVENTED SO MANY DEATHS FROM HAPPENING! I SAVED ISARA! I SAVED IMCA! HELL, I STOPPED **HIM** FROM DYING BEFORE! SO WHY!? WHY DID THAT HAVE TO HAPPEN!? DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" The tears flowed from his eyes like a rushing river as he yelled in pain, sorrow, and agony. How long he was like that he didn't know or even cared.

He had made the biggest mistake of his life.

He had failed to save a person who was important to his sister.

He had failed to keep her from suffering any more pain.

He had let her down.

He had let Selvaria Bles down, and there was nothing he could do fix it.

* * *

 _With the Beowolf pack_

The pack now detected the source of negative emotions they rushed towards growing stronger. The pack was restless now as they picked up speed, their drive to kill heightened to it's peak. This was what they lived for, to end all humans and Faunus where ever they exist, to hunt them down and consume them. The Alpha Beowolf was in the lead, going ahead of the others. It knew that the humans had set up an electric barrier to stop them if they came within a certain distance of their old hunting grounds. The Alpha however was smarter than its younger kind. It knew that if it charged at full speed and put every ounce of power at the right moment, the flimsy barrier can be destroyed.

Nothing was going to stop its pack from its latest feast. Nothing at all.

* * *

 _Back at the clearing_

Five minutes after the start of his sorrow, Ragna had begun to finally calm himself. The wails of anguish began to turn into simple sobs and the tears now only trickled down his face. His right hand was sore from punching the ground, but it would ware off a little bit. He began to use his left arm to wipe away the tears and try to clean up his face. He got into a sitting position again, this time with his legs crossing one another has he continued to wipe away his tears. He let it all out, every bit of sorrow, anger, rage, and guilt being released as he kept crying. A few seconds later, he finally composed himself and wiped any remaining liquid on his face. All that had happened had happened, and there was no resetting it. He had to move on and focus on what was important now.

Finding out if Selvaria was alive or dead.

'Alright,' he thought to himself after taking several deep breaths, _'OK, I'm calm now. I still feel like crap, but now I have to focus on finding Sel.'_ The Darcsen sniper crossed his arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes, trying to think about if Selvaria was okay. _'Let's go over what happened. After **THAT** happened, Selvaria activated the Final Flame in response to the pain and misery overwhelming her.'_ The Final Flame was a last-resort technique known by the Valkyria, as it was 100% suicidal. The Valkyria using this ability gathered their Blue Flames to their maximum power, with the flames overflowing from the user. The user concentrates their power into one ultimate attack and cause a massive explosion that destroys anything within a massive radius. The downside was of course the user dying as a result of the explosion. It turned Valkyria into living bombs which, depending on where they are, can destroy entire cities or armies in one fell blow.

Why was this so important to Ragna? Well he was after all, a Darcsen-Valkyrian half-breed.

 _'I tried to stop her by activating my own flames as to reduce her built-up power or to completely nullify it, and now I'm... wherever I am.' 'Wait a minute,'_ Ragna opened eyes as he thought, _'Wait a minute, if I'm still alive, that must mean I must stopped the final flame from going off completely, so Selvaria could still be alive!'_ Ragna jumped onto his feet again saying out loud, "YES! That has to be it! She's out there somewhere. I don't know where, but at the very least she could be alive! I just have to hope for the best." Now, a look of determination was on his face. He had let one person die, and God be dammed if he was going to allow his Valkyrian sister to pass on to the afterlife as well.

He soon looked over at his pack, grabbed it, pulled it toward him, and checked the contents it had. "Let's see," the Vakyrian boy said in steady tone as he first brought out his water canteen, "My canteen is empty, good thing there's water right in front of me." Next was the hammock as he checked both sides. "Hammock is okay and I still have a blanket to put over me." Next to come out was the compass, "Compass is intact, so that will help for finding which direction I'm going in." Ragna then pulled one of the capsules from his pack, "Ragnade canisters aren't broken. Let's see if they still work." He soon turned it on by twisting the knob in front, causing the stone inside to glow, which released a healing wave that helped get rid of the remaining soreness in his right hand. A smile came on his lips as he stated "Alright, they seem to be working just fine." "My coat is in one piece and wow, not damaged at all," he exclaims has he brought his standard issue raincoat out. He pulled out a box half the size of the pack containing emergency rations, foodstuffs for soldiers to eat during breaks in battle. "Alright, so there's some cans beef and pork for meat, a bag of carrots and a few cans of corn and peas for vegetables, some chocolate bars, a bag of spices, and some of the bread Alicia made before the final battle. Man, she always made the best bread anyone ever tasted." He now checked the pocket where he stored his gun's ammo. "Let's see here, I got 30 3-round mags for my GSR-40, which makes 90 rounds in total. A third being the new rounds that Axel made before the last battle with that bastard. About 20 7-round mags for my Gallian M1911s, which makes 140 rounds at max, and eight grenades, four frags and four being the smoke grenades Isara made before the fight at Naggiar." Compared to the regular grenades, the smoke grenades had their heads painted white with an "IS" on the top, reminding the user the initials of the inventor that had made these grenades in the first place.

Ragna couldn't help but smile at the memory of the young Darcsen girl. He had always saw Isara as a little sister along with the squad's youngest member Aisha Neumann. Isara was the only one of the squad's Darcsens that understood him and his best friend since childhood Kai for the first few months of the war due to knowing each other for years. Wavy, who was the oldest Darcsen in the squad had scolded the two for breaking the rule that all Darcsen's followed, "Darcsens don't retaliate," for sometime during the early battles that Squad 7 fought in. Ragna had been the first during the Battle of Vasel after he had broken the right hand of the squad's resident sadist, Jane Turner during an argument the two had about Jane trying to kill Imperial troops after they had surrendered. Ragna always had a fight with her and the other Imp-hater of the squad Hannes Salinger, for most of the war. Well both him and Kai, as they both hated people like them.

Of course, even they double teamed him, he still won. It was after he unlocked his Valkyrian powers that the two began to watch what they were doing to what ever Imperial troops they came across. Jane especially, after Ragna threatened to kill her along with activating his powers when he confronted her after the sevens saved Princess Cordelia. After one particular mission though, Jane seemly had done something not even he would have thought of her doing.

Although if anything, that change was for the better.

After he had inspected all of his gear, he gave a good assessment of all of his supplies. "Well considering everything, I seem to be alright for now. With everything I got I have about three days worth of food, possibly five if I ration the food, enough ammo to take on a company of enemy troops, and all of my blades are still sharp." He soon sighed, "Unless I find Selvaria in four to five days, there might not be enough for her. So if anything, I need to find a village or town to stock up on enough supplies, and then try to find any leads as to where she is." He rubbed the back of his head "It just seems to be another seemingly impossible mission." After he said that however, a smile came on face, "It's just a usual mission for one of the Lucky Sevens." He soon walked over to the lake to fill up his canteen, stopping at the water's edge and dipped it into the water. As he was filling it, he noticed a strange image on the water. It was someone that looked similar to him, bipolar eyes and hair included, but was younger than him. However, he knew that there was no one else around but him. "Okay this is strange," he says with a little concern in his voice, "Why is there someone that looks like me in the reflection?" He moved his left hand over the water and the reflection followed. _'Okay so it is my reflection. WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!'_ His eyes widened at the realization that the reflection was in fact him. He remembered seeing himself like this in a photograph that was taken of him with his good friend, the young Noblemen Matthew Siegfried.

A picture that was taken six years ago.

"WHAT THE HELL!? HOW AM I YOUNGER!?" He frantically held his head, fearing that it was going fall off or explode from the revelation, well another in a string of them. First was the fact that he doesn't know where he is. Second was that he remembered what had happened before he woke up. Thirdly was that he still didn't know where Selvaria was and if she was still alive. Now it was four with this discovery.

If it was anyone else they'd have lost it a long time ago.

For Ragna however, it seemed like yet again life was messing with him in the most insane way it knew how.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?"

* * *

 _With the Beowolf pack_

The pack was nearing the electric fence, the warning signs and sparks shooting off from the wires, due to the electric Dust. A few eager and reckless members charged ahead of the Alpha, wanting to beat the others to the punch. They soon impacted the fence believing that they would be able to break through, only for them to be electrocuted when they made contact. The sparks came off of their bodies as they howled in pain, their bodies being burned to a crisp. The Alpha dismissed the fates of the fools, knowing full-well that he was the only one that could destroy the flimsy barrier. As it closed in on the fence, it soon went at its fastest speed, outpacing the rest of the pack and putting it's head down. Its spiked skull was well-armored and with its current speed, it could easily bring down one of the human's tall structures in a single charge.

The barrier in front wouldn't even slow it down.

The barrier was getting closer by the second.

Then it happened,

A crash and ripping sound filled its ears. It had done it.

Now with the opening the pack surged forward like a large wave crashing into the shore of a beach.

Ready to sweep away anything in its path.

* * *

 _Back at the clearing_

"COME ON! HOW MUCH MORE SHIT IS GOING TO BE THROWN MY WAY!"

The young Darcsen was still yelling in frustration over the fact that he was now 17 years old again. Honestly, this was becoming ridiculous from his standpoint with everything that has happened. "Calm down Ragna, just take deep breaths." He soon began to breathe in and out slowly, releasing the anxiety and stress that had been built up in him and finally getting settled down. "Alright, I think I'm good, but seriously, what the hell happened to me?" He looked at his hands as he opened and closed them along with moving around his arms. _'Seems like I'm relatively good, but my body feels weaker than when I was fighting the Imps during the war. Then again I did have all of my usual training and then some after I awakened my powers. I did undergo the training Matt's dad had made the two of us go through for years when I was this old, but comparing the two ages, this was when I was weaker.'_ One thought coursed through him at this point, one trough that might make all of the difference in a massive fight.

 _'Will my powers even work in my current state?'_

It was a key issue, considering everything he had gone through at this point. The only time he had used his powers prior to fully awakening them during the fight at Barious which allowed him to fight Selvaria on equal ground was when he drew his sword to fight off the 30 Darcsen-Hunters that cornered him that night. Even then he wasn't in control as he came to the next day, all of the hunters that surrounded him dead. The reason why he fell unconscious after he awakened his powers still eluded him to this day. "Well," He said as he shrugged, "maybe the answer will come to me eventually."

As soon as he finished those words, his ears began to twitch, catching a ripping sound in the far distance. His senses, brought on by both his years of training and his Valkyrian powers kicked in warning him about the oncoming danger. He began to head back to his pack and weapons, picking up the GSR-40 and loaded the rifle and pistols with new magazines. _'Whatever caused that noise must be heading here.'_ he thought, _'Well, it probably is a big animal if any-'_

A monstrous roar sounded through the area, causing the young sniper to flinch for a second.

The roar sounded from the trees in front, indicating that what ever the creature was, it was getting closer. Ragna readied his rifle by cocking the bolt-action and loading a fresh round into the chamber, put the buttstock firmly into his shoulder and peered down the sights of his rifle's scope. The sound of many growls and paws hitting the ground appearing now. Then the creatures came out into the clearing, surprising the Darscen Sniper who's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and whose jaw dropped in shock at what he was seeing.

"W-What the hell?"

The creatures looked like wolves from their elongated heads but they weren't any wolves he had seen before. They were bipedal, with long, thin bodies black as the darkest night, standing at 7 to 8 feet in height. Long white claws adorned their feet and legs, sharp as knives. Their heads had mouths full of razor-sharp teeth, more intimidating then a shark or crocodile. The tops of their heads to their backs were covered in armor-like bones the palest of white, with long spikes sticking out of the area where their spines would be. Their most defining traits however were the black aura they gave off and their eyes, red as blood, leaving trails of light as they moved their heads around.

In the center of the pack was an bigger version of the monsters. Standing up to 15 feet high, covered in a more thicker and spikier version of the bone armor, with larger teeth and claws on it's much bulkier limbs which were as wide as a small child. It seemed to be the leader of the pack if anything, but that was the furthest thought from the young man's mind. Their monstrous appearance was shocking enough, that much was clear. However, the young half-breed as not just stunned because of that.

It was because, he had seen something similar to the monsters before.

With bellowing roars, as if the gates of hell opened up, several of the creatures charged at the Valkyrian boy.

* * *

 _ **Play Xenoblade Chronicles X OST: Black Tar**_

"CRAP!" Ragna yelled out as he snapped back into focus. He looked down his rifle's iron sights (the Beowolf too close to use the scope), and locked on the beast in the front of the group. He squeezed the trigger on the GSR, firing off a shot from the rifle as it zoomed into the torso of the lead Beowolf. The round impacted the Beowolf in the stomach, and it shot out of the other side, bits of black goop following it due to the bullet shooting out its back. It soon fell over, causing the ones directly behind it to fall as well. However the rest charged forward, Ragna quickly pulling back the bolt and ejected the spent round as the case flew off and loaded the next round in about a second and fired another round into another Beowolf. It too fell, but now the rest of the attacking Grimm, numbering eight in total was on him. One Beowolf swung it's right arm to slash at Ragna, but the half-breed managed to jump back at the last moment. However, the claw's tips cut into his uniform and skin, making light cuts on his gut.

 _'Damn! I knew my current body wasn't feeling right!'_ As he landed, Ragna took aim and shot the last bullet in his magazine, felling the Beowolf that cut him. While he had managed to cut the number down a little, Ragna internally groaned at the 3-round magazines that Snipers had to use for their rifles. _'Seriously wish that Leon, Scott, and Kries made bigger mags for the sniper rifles right now.'_ The other Beowolf began to close in, swinging their claws and snapping their jaws at Ragna. He kept dodging them with several close calls as scratches began to appear all over his body, mainly on his chest and torso. _'What's worse is my reaction time is still on point, but there's slight delays in between my mind seeing the attacks and my body moving in response so I'm handicapped right now.'_ Ragna jumped back from another Beowolf swinging its left claw at his right side. In response, Ragna flipped his sniper rifle, holding it by the barrel with his left hand and swung it like a club, striking the Beowolf's head and staggering it for a second. That was all the time he needed as he drew his right Gallian Colt like a gunslinger out of a Western and shot three rounds into its neck, eventually killing it.

 _'Well at least these monsters can be killed- WOAH!'_ He thought as he dodged another Beowolf planning to sink its teeth into his head. Pivoting on his right foot, he turned in a split second and shot two more rounds into the beast's knees, causing it to hit the ground and immobilizing it for a while. Ragna looked around him now and saw that the remaining seven had surrounded him and were joined by ten more Beowolfs, including the three that fell when they were tripped by the first Beowolf's body. Ragna now saw only one way to fight his way out as he focused his mind for his next move.

 _'Time to mix it up in CQC.'_

One of the Beowolf's rushed him from behind, but he ducked and as he did so, he put his sniper rifle on the ground and quickly drew his other pistol as he hit the monster's lower jaw with a strong kick, knocking its head back. It staggered back a step before Ragna shot five rounds from his newly drawn pistol into where he kicked it finishing it off. Two more Grimm charged in from behind, but Ragna soon charged at them as well. _'Got to time this right, NOW!'_ Ragna soon took off in a burst of speed, made possible by his Valkyrian blood increasing his physical abilities in his normal form. He stepped on the head of the first rushing Beowolf, and using his momentum, jumped off the head, preformed a front flip, and when he was over the second Grimm, he thrust his pistols into its eyes and fired the two rounds remaining in each pistol into the eye holes, causing the Grimm to fall forward. Ragna soon jumped off the dead Beowolf, and while he was running he reloaded the pistols into their slots and pulled back the top slides to prime them for firing.

He soon began to run and gun, shooting at any Beowolfs that closed in on him. He managed to cripple at least three more Beowolfs by shooting them in the knees and wounded three others by hitting their chests, but that only slowed them down a bit. _'I'm dwindling their numbers bit by bit, but its still not enough.'_ His thoughts mirrored his physical state. While his light wounds have healed, he was feeling a bit tired as his younger body wasn't as conditioned to long combat as his original one. Three more Beowolfs came at him from three sides, those being his left, right, and front. The half-breed shot at the ones at his sides, landing enough hits to cause them to stumble and fall, and met the charge of the last of the three. The Beowolf's jaws snapped out, but Ragna sidestepped the attack and began to pivot on his right heel. He twirled his right pistol around to where he held it by the barrel and swung it into the creature's upper jaw with a pistol whip. The move exposed the full left side of its body, allowing the Valkyrian boy to move his left pistol to eye-level and fired into the neck and upper chest. He soon put away his spent pistol and drew one of his large hunting knives, holding it in a reverse-grip. He soon sped at the wounded Grimm, slashing open the neck of the first one causing black goop to spill down its throat. He then spun the knife to a forward grip and stabbing it through the other one's lower jaw into its brain.

"Alright," He said to himself, "Five down, twelve to go."

Five Beowolfs ran toward him at full speed as he shot off rounds from his right M1911 and brought down one of them with six shots, the last one hitting another in its arm. He quickly put his pistol away and drew his other hunting knife, and began to rush as well. The lead Beowolf leaped forward with its claws out front determined to get the stubborn prey no matter what. Ragna turned his feet and began to slide, bending backwards and thrusting his left knife into its front, using his momentum to cut its body down the middle. He soon positioned his feet and jumped over two of them, front flipped in the air, and struck the one in the back of the group with a downward axe kick. It caused the Beowolf to fall forward and while it was, Ragna planted his right foot on one of the spikes on its back and jumped off once again. While airborne, Ragna sheathed one of his hunting knifes and drew three of his throwing knives. "S _e_ e how you like this!" He threw the knives with one swing of his hand, their points facing the Beowolfs. Two of them hit two Beowolves in their eyes, howling in pain in response, while the third hit the Beowolf he axe kicked in its leg. Enraged, the wounded Beowolves charged recklessly at the Darcsen, who spun around and redrew his hunting knife, during which he cut through the throat of the first of the three. Black gunk flew through the air as he stabbed one of the beasts in the eye, this one being one of the creatures whose other eye had one of his throwing knives lodged in it. He let go of the knife and lunged at the other one, cutting off its right arm with an upward slash while holding the knife in a reverse grip, then he quickly spun 360 degrees and sliced the Beowolf's chest. To finish up his attack, he continued to spin until his back was facing the Beowolf and swung his knife upwards and stabbed it through its lower jaw. He soon saw the Beowolf he had hit earlier in the arm, rushed toward it picking up his other hunting knife from the Beowolf that he had blinded completely, and finished off his target by slashing his two knives in an X-shaped cut. Ragna looked behind him to see the blinded Beowolf charge at him, using its sense of smell to track him. "Talk about determined, these things don't call it quits," Ragna stated before jumping on the Beowolf and slit its throat.

"Well now's there seven more left. Seems like I'm getting back into the hang of it."

A loud roar sounded in the area as Ragna looked to his left, seeing the rest of the pack charging at him with the Alpha Beowolf in the lead. Just like before, a few Beowolfs charged at him forcing him to jump back, but this time the Alpha swung its arm and while it was a glancing blow, it knocked the young sniper across the clearing. He tumbled for a bit before coming to a stop, groaning in pain. "Damn that hurts, I'd better be sure the big guy doesn't hit me completely." He struggled to get up, "Valkyria regen or no, a full on hit would seriously mess me up." As he got back up, he noticed the pack going at him again, determined to finish him off. His thoughts however, weren't ones of giving up as his stubbornness was one of the traits he was known for.

 _'_ _Like hell I'm dying here. I need to find Selvaria, and no damn beast will stop me! I'm not sure if my body can take using my powers, but I got no choice.'_

He closed his eyes, focusing on the dormant powers within him. A blue aura resembling flames surrounded him, helping numb the pain to nearly nothing. He then opened both of his eyes, both crimson red.

 _'IT'S ALL OR NOTHING!'_

The flames around him exploded outward, causing the grass around him to be blown back. His hair now turned fully sliver, indicating his powers and heritage coming into being. The young half-breed now felt the power flowing through him, making him seem as if he could take on anyone or anything that comes his way. Immediately he noticed two things, one that his body was having trouble keeping the power flowing properly, making it fluctuate all over and making him feel tried mentally. The second though was the more important of the two.

 _'Why does my Blue Flame seem all around different?'_

He couldn't wonder for too long as the pack was closing in on him. His instincts taking over, he took off, going even faster than before. He was in front of the first Beowolf and sent a punch to the monster's face. The impact knocked it through the pack, sending the ones behind it flying with the Beowolf. Taking advantage of the moment, Ragna soon rushed to his swords still by his pack. When he looked at his fist, it was covered in condensed flames resembling a gauntlet. He was surprised to see this ability of his to say the least. He thought to himself, _'Okay, this is weird, how are my flames forming gauntlets in my regular Blue Flame? This only happens in my next state, so why is this happening in this state?'_ He had to shrug the question off for now as he was fighting for his life. He soon reached his swords and drew both his cutlass and his mother's broadsword Beowolf, the later producing arcs of energy surrounding it due to the Ragnite gem in the cross guard. He took a combat stance, with Beowolf angled in front of him in his right hand and his cutlass placed behind him parallel to the ground. He soon bent his right leg, and dashed forward to the pack, which had managed to reform with all of its remaining members back up. Ragna slashed the first one in half with Beowolf, bisecting it at the torso. He continued his attack by stabbing his cutlass through another one's mouth while also beheading the one next to it with Beowolf. He soon had an idea and jumped into the air, channeling the energy in Beowolf causing the blade to glow. "EAT THIS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and swung Beowolf downward. A beam of energy flew from the blade and hit one of the Beowolfs, engulfing it in an explosion and killing it instantly. His broadsword moved like a blur, sending more blade beams at the pack, killing them instantly and reducing their numbers.

When he landed, he had reduced the numbers to six including the pack leader. He rushed at two more Beowolfs, spinning like a top and sliced through both of them. He slid on the ground and swung Beowolf in a left diagonal slash, sending another blade beam at a third Beowolf, killing it. the last two normal Beowolfs hesitated for a second, allowing Ragna to concentrate and seemly to them he had vanished. They looked around for the human, sniffing the air before they felt something go through their stomachs and their bodies felt stiff. They looked down and saw the humans blades sticking out, pierced through the slits in their armored backs. It was the last thing they would ever feel has they hit the grass, their bodies lifeless as stones.

Ragna soon looked at the dead Beowolves, now mentally counting the number of the pack now that there was a pause before he came to a realization. He then groaned out loud a bit, "Seriously? There are thirty of these things?" He then smirked a bit and shook his head in disbelief, "Man, the things life does to surprise me sometimes." He then looked at the the last one standing and said, "Now for the big guy." The Alpha Beowolf roared in anger, completely enraged that one human killed his entire pack. _'Alright, from what happened before this guy's smarter than the others, and of course he's also is bigger and stronger,'_ He thought, looking over his situation. _'This could be a problem.'_

The Alpha soon stocked around Ragna, looking for its chance to attack, while the Valkyrian boy took up his combat stance. However, a jolt of pain and exhaustion soon went through his body and mind, causing him to lose his posture and his vision to become blurry. _'Damn it! Guess my current state is wearing me down faster than I thought.'_ The Alpha took this chance and attacked, swinging its claws at Ragna. He barely dodged the attack and had claw marks that were deeper than the previous ones on him, blood coming out of the wound _'My current body isn't used to the Blue Flame yet and using that teleport put a bit of strain on my mind. I have to end this fight, NOW!'_ Ignoring the pain for now, Ragna soon counterattacked, swinging Beowolf and cutting off one of the Alpha's claws. He soon jumped on its right arm and cut into it with his cutlass, slashing deep into its joint. The Alpha roared in pain and tried to shake Ragna off, but the jumped off and with a mighty yell, stabbed Beowolf into its right eye. The Alpha shook its head around and flung Ragna off, but he managed to fire off a sword beam at its wounded limb, blasting its upper and lower arm apart. He was in the air when the Alpha leaped up and swung its good arm at him, causing Ragna to cross his blades to block the attack. He stopped its claws from cutting him, but the force behind the attack shot him down, sending up and a large amount of dust as he impacted the ground. Pushing through the pain, he got up on his feet and sped away, avoiding the Alpha thrusting his claw down at him. Getting a good enough distance away, Ragna began to charge the energy in Beowolf, energy coursing through the blade. The Alpha pulled his arm back and out of the ground, looking around for the human. Ragna kept channeling the sword's energy from the Ragnite gem, until the blade was covered in the energy. _'Alright, its ready!'_ He soon brought his arm back and with a powerful shout, thrust his sword forward and fired a large energy beam from the blade. The Alpha turned around hearing him yell, and saw the beam heading toward it.

It was vaporized instantly when the beam hit it.

 ** _OST end_**

* * *

Ragna was breathing heavily after he had sent the beam, eventually almost falling over until he planted Beowolf in the ground to hold himself up. "That," He said in between breaths, "was way too damn close." Now that the battle was over he looked over the battlefield and saw something strange about the monsters he killed. Their bodies were breaking apart and turning into nothing, seemingly leaving no trace that they were there except for the scars of battle in the clearing. _'Okay now their corpses are gone, just what are those things?'_ He now laid on his back, trying to relax his body after exerting himself too much in his current form. He stared at the calm blue sky, the clouds passing him overhead. Now one single thought went through his mind after everything that had happened to him.

 _'Am I even in Gallia or Europa at all?'_

* * *

 _An hour later, in the woods_

The young half-breed walked through the woods with all of his gear on him, looking around for any more of the creatures just in case. He had gotten back the throwing knives he used before which were still in good condition, as well as his sniper rifle. He had used only one sniper rifle mag and a couple of mags for his pistols in that fight, so he was still good on ammo for while. His uniform though wasn't in the best condition, as it was in tatters in the torso area from the claw marks, showing his black shirt underneath and that had some claw marks as well. His healing ability helped to get him back up to peak condition, but he still felt off from how he was before waking up in this new place. _'My Blue Flame still gives me the usual boost in physical abilities and healing, but now I can use my ability to cover my arms and legs in condensed flames like armor to increase my physical attacks and launch sword beams in my Blue Flame form.' 'Not that I think its bad,'_ He thought as he walked along, _'but it's still weird regardless. This along with the fact that my Blue Flame just feels different overall.'_ He soon saw an apple tree nearby, the fruit ripe and ready to eat. "Well I guess it would hurt to have some more variety in what to eat," he said out loud to himself. He saw one of the branches was lower than the others and picked them off until he had ten apples next to him. He soon sat down and ate a few of them for a snack, listening to sounds of the woods around him. It gave him time to think of his current situation.

 _'Okay, let's go over what happened. First I wake up in this strange place with no sign of Selvaria anywhere. Next, I find out that my body is turned back to when I was 17 years old and that my Blue Flame is changed from what it was before. Then, I fought those strange monsters that ended up disappearing after I killed them.'_ He let out a loud sigh, _'Well this is definitely a problem. With everything that happened, it might be possible that just like those science-fiction books I read before, that I might be in another world.'_ He looked above him on saw that the sun was beginning to set, turning the sky into a bright orange color. _'Well time to pack in I guess, but with those things around I guess I have to sleep in the trees.'_ He looked up at one of the taller trees and thought to himself,

 _'Well thankfully I have my hammock.'_

* * *

 _Later that night_

Ragna had set up a campfire to cook his food in as he also had some basic cooking equipment. He cooked a can of beef and added some spices, water, and a can of corn to make a stew to eat. He also warmed up some of Alicia's bread to dip into the stew to give it some favor and had some water to drink. Ragna had been taught some cooking lessons from Matthew's mother Aria and while he wasn't one of the best cooks in Gallia, he was still good in his own right. Both Squad 7 and Squad 422 admitted that his cooking was great, even the Darcsen-haters couldn't deny it. He soon heard a rustle in the nearby bushes, drawing one of his pistols and taking aim. A brown wolf showed up out hiding and looked to Ragna. The young half-breed always had a liking to wolves as they were his favorite animal, so in a kind gesture he took one of the pieces of beef and held it out in his hand. The wolf came up and licked the piece of meat up and ate it, with Ragna petting the wolf's head. "Hoped you liked it," He told the wolf. The wolf nod its head and soon left, allowing Ragna to finish his meal and to set up his hammock to sleep in. He climbed up the tree and while he did the saw the moon and was wide-eyed at it.

The moon had a massive chunk of it blown off and that part was in pieces.

"Okay, how the hell did THAT happen?" He said with a surprised tone. He then shook his head and said, "Well that only solidifies my idea of me being in another world, although I wonder how that happened." Ragna shrugged his shoulders, he would learn why eventually, right now he had to get to sleep to have the energy to continue his journey. He got into his hammock and pulled the blanket over him as he closed his eyes.

 _'I hope wherever you are, you're alright. Please be safe, Selvaria.'_

* * *

 _The next day_

Ragna packed all of his stuff together and put away the used food cans as to not throw them away as trash. He walked on for a few hours until the trees began to clear, allowing him to see a dirt road. A small smile came on his face, _'Alright, a dirt road means that there's people living around here.'_ He soon stepped onto the road and looked around, not seeing any towns or villages close by. He shrugged and thought, _'Okay, now which way to go down?'_

Before he could choose, he began to hear gunshots in the distance to his left.

 _'The hell? Is someone fighting all the way out here?'_ While he wanted to find out where he was and to find Selvaria, if someone was being attacked he always stepped in to help. Breaking into a sprint, he dashed off to the sound of gunfire, determined to help whoever was being attacked.

Little did the young Valkyrian boy realize, that his choice to investigate the gunfire would change everything.

* * *

 **Finally done with this chapter! Took me a full week to do so, but it was worth it.**

 **So now the Azure Wolf is out and about in Remnant and kicked some serious Grimm ass!**

 **So for those that are curious yes, Ragna is in fact a Darcsen-Valkyrian half-breed. Pretty surprising huh? It was this idea of mine for a while and I decided to make a character based off this idea. I mean think about it, from the lore of VC, the Darcsens and Valkyrur are supposed to be enemies. So to have a Darcsen and Valkyria fall in love and have a MALE kid that possesses the powers of a Valkyria? That would be world shattering to say the least. I mean imagine followers of Yggdism (like Audrey Gassenarl for example) hearing and seeing something like that. It would probably shake them to the core and shatter their beliefs entirely.**

 **Now like I said in the introduction chapter, certain characters in VC actually lived, Isara and Selvaria being the best examples. I will have flashback scenes showing how they survived. After all, I wanted Isara to live so she can be friends with Ruby (imagine what weapons those two could make together) also we all wanted Sel to live on and not sacrifice herself for that bastard prince.**

 **Now if I didn't make this clear enough, I will have scenes for Selvaria being in Remnant as well, but she's not going to be mentally stable in some of them. The flashback dialogue should give you guys a clue as to why.**

 **Also, for some of the characters whose names you don't recognize, like Matthew, Kai and Scott? They happen to be my other OCs. I'll send their Bios eventually. Also, in the future when Ragna tells the RWBY cast about his past, I'll include countries along with Gallia, the Empire and the Federation. These are countries I helped to make for fellow Fan fiction writer, Johnnieboy11, for his story, Flames of The Spartan, a Halo/VC crossover that was in fact my OCs first appearance on this site. Read it up, its very cool.**

 **So next chapter will be where Ragna makes a drastic change to the RWBY canon story, along with his first fight with a major antagonist.**

 **So remember, like the story, follow it, and leave reviews. It helps to know your guys thoughts on my writing skills and how it looks overall.**

 **Here's the preview for the next chapter.**

* * *

 _Next time on RWBY: Remnant of Flames_

 _Who are these guys attacking this girl?_

No, please don't!

WHERE THE HELL DID THAT SHOT COME FROM!

Sorry, but whatever you guys thought about doing, I'm stopping it now.

What the hell are you and why are you stopping us?

I'm an impossibility, born of two races.

Who is this kid?

I'm sending an airship Qrow, bring him to Beacon.

Ancestor?

 _Next time, Chapter 3: A Fierce Battle Erupts! Enter Cinder Fall_

* * *

 **See you guys next time!**

 **This is Blazblade signing off!**

 **P.S. Did anyone who has played VC1 think that one of the new villains, Hazel, was Radi Jaeger? They look SO similar its scary.**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle against Cinder Fall

**Note: I don't own anything, this story is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **word: Author's notes**

"Word": Normal dialogue

 _"Word"_ : _flashback dialogue_

 _'Word'_ : _thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 3: A Fierce Battle Erupts! Enter Cinder Fall

 _'Alright,'_ Ragna thought to himself, _'the shots came from this way.'_ He had been running toward the sounds of gunfire for a few minutes, wondering what was going to be his next move when he got there. _'Okay, considering what happened before to me, someone must be under attack by those monsters. So if anything, they may need help if there are too many of them. '_ He soon saw a small white fence in the distance on the right side of the road. Further away to the right was an abandoned farm and field right next to it. To the left was a thick treeline, perfect for cover if he had to snipe at any targets. What caught his attention though was the people on the road.

There were two people on the road, both girls about the same age. One of them had light brown hair that reached down to her neck and brown eyes. She had on a white blouse with a brown vest for top clothing, and she had on a brown corset and similar colored pants. She also wore wore a white cloak on her person seemly to hide her face from others. She also wore several pieces of golden pieces of armor including a golden gauntlet on her left arm, two gold bracelets on her right wrist, golden armored boots, and a golden pauldron on her her right shoulder. She seemed to look more "medieval" to Ragna, as he had read some books about Europa's past. The other one looked more odd to him. She had tanned skin, ruby red eyes, and short light green hair with two small ponytails sticking out from the bottom. She had a white, sleeveless vest that was open at the front with a black colored symbol on the back and had a very short green shirt. She had on pants that were white and gray held up by two gray belts that had pouches on the back. From what the young Darcsen could see, the sounds of fighting was coming from the two girls.

 _'The sounds I was hearing was coming from these two? Wonder whats going on,'_ The young Darcsen thought to himself. The green girl wielded two green handguns from what he could see. The brown haired girl was using two uniquely shaped jagged swords made of a strange material in a fighting stance. Brown soon charged at Green with the later firing at her. Brown Brown easily began to dodge the bullets by jumping higher than was possible for regular people to do over the shots while performing a front flip and brought both swords down in a downward arc. Green managed to dodge the attack via back flip and landing on her feet. She then did something to her handguns that surprised the young Darcsen. With a flick of the wrists, her guns came apart and transformed. In the span of a second, her handguns became twin hand scythes of the same color as she swung her new weapon at Brown's swords.

 _'Did her guns seriously become scythes!?'_ Ragna was surprised to say the least. The only weapon he knew that was both a blade and gun combined was the Var, the weapon used by his fellow Darcsen and member of Squad 422, Imca. He had always joked about the massive weapon, calling her "Ms. Overcompensation" because of it. Needless to say, she did get annoyed of it at times, but he and Kai understood her in a way none of the other Nameless could as they also lost their homes to the Imperials. She didn't want to have any connections to others as she thought it would make her weak, but both he and Kai were stubborn and kept going until the three of them finally became good friends. Of course, Imca was the go-to women if their was a position to take or when you needed heavy fire support so she always made an impact on any battle she fought in.

While he was reminiscing, Green swung her scythes in wide slashes, countering Brown's attacks. Ragna wanted to get into the fight but a thought came through his head. It was something his friend Matt had always done during the war,

 _"Observe the situation, then act."_

Ragna always knew that his friend would look at a problem from all angles. It was a key reason as to why Welkin had always trusted Matt when he came up with plans at times. Ragna knew how important it was to him, and that way of thinking could be applied to any soldier especially snipers. Snipers after all were supposed to look at a battlefield and assess the situation before acting. So he had to stay back and watch what was going to unfold for now. He soon headed to the forest and remembered the rule of that all snipers followed and that was drilled into his mind that day.

 _'Just like Calvaro said that day back in boot camp'_

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Fort Amaranthine, Gallia, March 25th, 1935_

 _Fort Amaranthine, the HQ of the Gallian Military. The fortress was the rectangular shaped complex with hangers for the vehicles, barracks for the soldiers, training grounds for the new recruits, and an R &D center for developing weapons. While the Imperial forces were a few dozen miles away from the Capital of Randgriz, the fort was buzzing with activity and the Militia and Regulars were preparing their forces to move out and defend the city of Vasel, which held strategic advantage as its main bridge served as a key point for the Imperials to eventually reach the bridges over the Graz river and the fortress of Aslone._

 _Ragna, a member of the newly formed Squad 7 of the 3rd Militia Regiment was lined up with the other snipers of the squad preparing to undergo further training before they were eventually sent out. The man looking them over was the fort's main Drill Sargent, Sargent Calvaro Rodriguez, a man that everyone he had trained feared. The forty-eight year old man was of impressive build, with brown hair in a combed back military cut with a small mustache on his face. The most prominent feature on the man's face was an eye-patch worn on his left eye which he lost in the First Europan War. The man was a member of the Regular Army, but he gave every soldier he trained the same harsh training, regardless of being a member of the Militia or the Regulars. He was known during EW1 as a skilled anti-tankman, as he had destroyed 55 tanks during the war, the feat being a big reason as to how he became the fort's Drill Sargent. Rodriguez looked over the squad's snipers with the same keen eye as always, seeing if these men and women had the potential to fight and win._

 _"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! LISTEN UP!" He bellowed. "I'm going to make this ABSOLUTELY clear, you are all now going to experience hell starting today!" As of this point, the training you will receive from me will be the hardest you will ever go through in your career as soldiers! So you'd best prepare for all of the blood, sweat, and tears you will shed during this time as the war continues!" Ragna couldn't help but roll his eyes a little at that statement and think to himself, 'Been there, done that, and that was with Matt's dad.' It was true, young Matthew's father, the famous Brig. General William Siegfried a.k.a. the White Dragon was an incredible individual, truly larger than life. However, when it came to training Ragna and his kids, Matthew and Kimberly, he was a slave driver. Running on muddy road in the middle of a massive downpour with weighted gear on? Having members of the Siegfried Royal Guard attack them from out of nowhere at random? Pushing your limits for nearly 4 to 6 hours a day even on weekends? That man was definitely not normal when it came to training those under him. However, after going through training that gives the kind given by special forces a run for its money, those that endured became soldiers of another caliber altogether. The young Darcsen couldn't deny that the man's training made him far more capable as a fighter and soldier, than he could have imagined, but still the struggle as long and painful._

 _Something he wouldn't forget anytime soon._

 _Rodriguez saw Ragna's eyes rolling, which to him met giving the cadet punishment in the form of increasing his training regime. However, the Drill Sargent had heard from Captain Eleanor Varrot, the commander of the 3rd Militia Regiment, that the bipolar eyed young man had been through General Siegfried's own unique training. Rodriguez, like many in the lower ranks of the Regulars respected the man who was the right-hand man of General Belgen Gunther during EW1. He himself had met the White Dragon personally during the conflict, and fought along side him. William, or known by his soldiers as "Uncle Will", was someone that could get the most disorganized, under-equipped, under-supplied unit whose morale had hit rock-bottom and get them to continue fighting. Rodriguez would let pass today, but next time he would give the Darcsen a serious crewing out and a harser training course._

 _"Alright, first off I'll be the one to tell you about what your role as snipers are," He said. "Your job is to look after your fellow troops at all times. You are to engage any and ALL high value targets, from officers to elite troops and any enemies that get close to your squad mates." He looked over Ragna, seeing all of the weapons he had for close combat on his person and added,"While it seems one of you can engage in close combat, snipers are supposed to avoid it at all costs." Ragna inwardly sighed, knowing that while he was highly skilled in close combat, he had decided to become a sniper like his father, Nicholas the Blue Hawk. Of course with all of the weapons on him, most would assume he was more fit for being a shocktrooper or scout, rather than a sniper. "Well any way, you are to start shooting practice today cadets! Observe the range you'll be practicing on." The six snipers of Squad 7 looked out at the shooting range, a fairly standard one at that. There was the normal targets set up at different distances, first one being at 500 yards, another at 600 yards, and ones at ranges 700 to 1,000 yards away with one every hundred yards. "Now that's been taken care of, begin when you're ready, training begins now! Dismissed." Rodriguez said as he walked away, leaving the snipers to start training._

 _The bipolar eyed boy soon heard chuckling from nearby and saw who it was. Cezery Regard, another of Squad 7's sniper and from what Ragna read of the man, a avid Darcsen-hater. The 23 year old from Barious had long silver hair with some locks dangling over his forehead and blue eyes. Ragna knew that Cezery along with the other Darcsen-haters in the squad would enjoy any ridicule and misery that the Darcsens in their squad would at all times. Ragna, on the other hand wasn't going to allow it and he would make sure of it._

 _After all, if there was one thing Ragna liked doing, it was making Darcsen-haters know who they were messing with._

 _"Hey Regard," Ragna said out loud, "What are you laughing at?" "You of course, Dark-Hair," Cezery responded with his usual smarmy voice. "Snipers are supposed to stay at a distance and shoot the enemy, not fight up close idiot. That's what the shocktroopers are for." Ragna scowled a bit at the Barious native's statement, but he soon smiled himself. "Oh really? The reason I became a sniper is because of my father. That's a lot more important of a reason than being a complete coward." Cezery soon glared at the Darcsen, but only encouraged Ragna more. "That's right, I read your file dumbass. Besides, standing back so far from the battlefield and during combat, you would no doubt either not shoot any Imps near our Darcsen soldiers or just shoot them completely. After all, in the chaos of war, who knows who killed them right?" Cezery soon began to have a look of anger on his face. "Yeah, so what? If anything you Dark-Hairs deserve it considering what you did during the Calamity," He retorted. Ragna, however began to do a slow clap, showing that he was mocking the Darcsen-hater and his reasons. "Yeah, sure use THAT excuse guys like you always use." Ragna soon fully faced Cezery with a scowl on his face. "Using the damn Calamity as an excuse to push Darcsens around? Yeah, really shows you're tough, picking on someone that can't fight back. "Then again," Ragna said with a smirk, "Any Darcsen could beat you in seconds without breaking a sweat." Cezery looked at Ragna with a look of anger on his face, can't believing that a Darcsen was talking smack about him._

 _Well, he just had to show him what who his betters were._

 _"Oh yeah Darkie?" Cezery said with a scowl on his face. "Let's see if you can out shoot me while we're training." Ragna raised an eyebrow at the challenge, not expecting the desert native to attempt a challenge to prove himself Ragna's better. Ragna of course didn't have a problem with this challenge, but he knew a way to further get under Cezery's skin. "Alright then," the young Darcsen said with a smirk, "get up on that watchtower and shoot." He was pointing at a nearby watchtower overlooking the shooting range which stood at 20 feet tall. Ragna's smirk widened on seeing Cezery's eyes widen, remembering in Cezery's roster info that he was scared of heights. "What's wrong, Pvt. Retard? Are you scared of heights? It's okay you can just retract your challenge, although that proves that you conceded defeat to a Darcsen." Now Cezery looked at the bipolar eyed Darcsen with look of rage on his face. The desert boy knew that the Darcsen got him trapped. If he went through with the challenge, he would have to climb up there and do it. With his fear of heights, his shots would be inaccurate and he would lose no questions asked. If he retracted his challenge, he would be admitting a loss to a Darcsen. It was a complete Catch 22, and Ragna knew it._

 _The two bickering snipers soon heard laughter from two others in the group and turned to see who it was. The ones laughing were the Bielert brothers, Oscar and Emile. Oscar was a 15-year old boy with straight brown hair, brown eyes and a small x-shaped scar on his forehead. Emile, his younger and sickly brother, had brown, mop-like hair and brown eyes as also laughing but he was coughing as well in between laughs. Ragna felt bad for them in that Emile was greatly sick, which would no doubt affect his performance in battle, and that Oscar had to look after him both on and off the battlefield due to his natural instinct to protect his younger brother. However, he also respected the two in that they wanted to prove themselves and protect their country, no matter what their condition was._

 _Cezery, getting further angry stomped toward the two and said in an enraged tone, "What the hell is so funny to you two?" The brothers stopped laughing and began to look a little scared, their faces showing a timid look on them. "W-well," Oscar said, "it's funny because your getting beat at your own game by a-" "Shut up!" Cezery was now becoming livid with all that was happening in the span of a few minutes. The Dark-hair humiliating him was bad enough, but the brother's laughing at him was just adding insult to injury. "You brats better learn to keep your mouths shut if you know what's good for you." While Oscar seemed to shut up, Emile acted a bit defiant to the self-centered sniper. "Well, you always act mean to Darcsens *Cough* *Cough*, so seeing one stand up to you is pretty cool." Cezery, now looked pissed off at the sickly boy, soon began to raise his hand and getting ready to smack the boy. "How about I be mean to you? You little pest!" Cezery soon brought his hand his hand down, thinking that he could get away with it before any of the others could up him. Just as his hand as about a few inches away from Emile, it was stopped in it's tracks. 'What the?' Cezery thought to himself. He knew that Oscar would try and stop him from hurting his brother, but he wasn't strong enough to stop him instantly. The other snipers weren't close enough either_ _to stop him._

 _No one except-_

 _Cezery looked to his right and saw the ABSOLUTE last person that he thought would stop him._

 _Ragna, the Darcsen he had insulted earlier had his hand on Cezery's wrist._

 _A Darcsen stopped him from hitting the younger Bielert._

 _A DARCSEN._

 _For the Barious sniper, he couldn't have imagined that a Dark-hair of all people would lay a hand on him. He knew that all Darcsens followed a simple rule, drilled into them from their childhood. "Darcsens don't retaliate." This was the rule every Darcsen followed for the past 5000 years since the Calamity and none of them had ever gone against that rule. They feared that the groups that hated Darcsens would use it to further clamp down on them with more hate and violence than before. This made them of course be easy targets for ridicule and assault in most cases, the offenders seeing it as being easy as they wouldn't fear retaliation_

 _However, like everything in life there are exceptions, and now Cezery was seeing the exception of the Darcsens._

" _Hey ReTARD," Ragna said in a low, angry voice, showing that he as not happy about what Cezery was going to do in hitting a kid. "What exactly were you going to do there?" Cezery was stunned to say the least. He certainly didn't expect that a Darcsen was going to stop him from attacking. Really he and probably everyone else in Gallia, with the exception of those who know the Darcsen sniper personally, would of thought the same thing._

 _So his surprise increased when the Darcsen started to increase the pressure on his wrist, threatening to crush it._

 _"Let me go dammit!" Cezery soon began to pull on his arm in order to get away, hoping that he even if he got hurt, it was kept to a minimum. However, as he soon discovered, Ragna's grip was like iron, not bending to his efforts to escape or lessening up any time soon. Ragna soon kept the pressure going and Cezery's face began to contort into one of pain. Yet again, he couldn't believe that a Darcsen was now actually trying to hurting him, and greatly if the increasing pressure was a clue._

 _"You have a lot of nerve in attacking someone all because a little Darcsen insulted you." Ragna soon_ _grabbed the front of Cezery's uniform and pulled the racist toward him, the space between their heads mare inches away from each other. "If you're going to go after someone, go after the guy that's the fighting back, NOT someone that's just watching the event." Cezery was now starting to feel scared by this point if not completely afraid, and the ever increasing pain from his wrist was not helping him get more confedence to stand up to the young Darcsen. "I'm going to only say this once, you damned racist. If you or any of the other Dracsen-haters try to pull anything that gets the Darcsens in our squad hurt or even killed, I WILL make you wish you weren't born. GOT IT!?" Cezery was now completely terrified if he wasn't already. He couldn't believe that the Dark-hair was threatening him just for his fellow Darcsens. The Barious sniper soon began to see the facts in front of him. This was one Dark-hair in which he needed to avoid at all costs._

 _"Alright you two, that's enough."_

 _Both snipers turned to the person that said for them to stop and soon saw a pair of hands push them away from each other. The person that intervened was the oldest sniper in the squad and a veteran from EW1, Catherine O'Hara. The 35 year old woman had shoulder-length dark brown hair and brown eyes. She gave off an aura of experience due to her fighting back in EW1, giving her the knowledge and skill she needed to survive a battle and live another day. She decided to step in to prevent things from escalating even more than they already have, knowing that the two could be put into solidarity confinement for starting a fight. However, she mainly did to stop Ragna, as she happened to be an old friend of Nicolas during the war and the two had kept in touch before the Darcsen-hunters attacked his village. She was surprised to learn about his son and had met Ragna several times in the past. Catherine always thought of herself as being an unofficial aunt to the young boy, along with her other charge being young Marina._

 _"Ms. O'Hara," Ragna soon began "I know what your trying to do but this bastard needs to get it through his head-"_

 _"I know that you would want to do that to him so badly Ragna, I really do." Catherine said her unique accent, "However, if you decide to hit him, you'll get in trouble for it." Catherine figured that if Rodriguez came back wondering why he wasn't hearing any firing and saw the two fighting, he wouldn't hesitate to throw the both of them into the slammer. It would get even worse if the "man" in charge of the Gallian Military, "General" Georg von Damon, decided to extend the punishment to the whole squad. She knew that Ragna had a great dislike for racists, especially those that attack Darcsens outright or even worse. While his actions were looked down at by most Darcsens, she knew that he did it to help and protect others. Ragna always acted against racists and bullies if they made him do so by attacking those that couldn't fight back or protect themselves. However, he would definitely attack those that insulted his unique looks. That event usually meant that the person or persons that did so ended up in the hospital in with their limbs broken at the very least._

 _Ragna looked like wanted to retort, to tell the veteran sniper that he wanted to deck the self-absorbed bastard in the face and make him feel the same kind of pain he gave to other Darcsens. However, after a few seconds he soon sighed, admitting that Catherine was right. He was stubborn when he put his mind to something, but he soon learned that he would have to bite that habit as it could land him in serious trouble one day._

 _"Alright, you win Catherine I'll stop."_

 _The caring sniper soon smiled at the young Darcsen. He was always rough around the edges when it came to certain things, but he was mature enough to know when to stop. She soon walked up to him and put her left hand on his right shoulder and said, "You really are your father's boy, wanting to protect others because you can. He'd be proud of you no doubt." The Darcsen gave back a smile of his own to his aunt figure, glad that she knew his father would understand if he was alive to see his son standing up for others and now following in his footsteps in wanting to save his home. No doubt he would be scared of his son potentially dying, but proud in that he would fight for a good cause._

 _Cezery soon clutched his wrist and attempted to move it around, trying to get feeling back into it. A spike of pain soon shot through him as he moved it, causing him to grunt and clench his teeth. His wrist was in pain and seemly broken due to the Dark-Hair almost crushing it. He soon glared at the Darcsen, but Ragna, undeterred by Cezery's previous actions and hostility stared right back. After this stare-off between the two, Cezery soon turned his head and walked off to the furthest practice line from the other snipers and especially the Darcsen sniper._

 _Catherine sighed in relief, worried that the two would continue and possibly come to blows. It was clear that due to Cezery being a Darcsen-hater and Ragna disliking them and being one that would go the extra mile and hit them, it was clear those two would continue acting like this for the rest of the war. She was worried about it going to far, but she knew that it would happen soon. The veteran sniper looked at the young Darcsen, who gave her a smile in appreciation for convincing him to stop. A feint smile appeared on her face as well thinking to herself, 'Yep, he's your son Nick.'_

 _"That was awesome, Mr. Ragna!" Oscar said ecstatically._

 _Ragna soon turned to his right and saw the Bielert brothers looking at him with big smiles on their faces. Ragna's face soon flushed red with embrassment and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. Catherine couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the Darcsen who just a few minutes ago was dead serious. Now he was embarrassed like he was on stage trying to deliver an important line in a play. 'Seeing him being flustered definitely shows that he's not a stoic or cold person at all,' she thought._

 _"How did you learn to do that?"_

 _"Why did you attack *Cough* I thought Darcsens don't fight back."_

 _"Hey, Hey!" Ragna said with his hands in front of him trying to calm them down. "Will you guys relax already? Also drop the questions please?" Catherine soon giggled louder, to which Ragna heard and soon glared at her. "Catherine! Not helping!"_

 _"Why did you have to do that? Isn't it against the Darcsen way of life to fight back or harm others?"_

 _The four snipers turned to the person who said those words. The speaker was, oddly enough the last sniper in the squad, 24 year old Marina Wulfstan. She had shoulder-length black hair that covered her right eye and blue eyes. While she was quite beautiful, she was a lone wolf in terms of personality. She never wanted to interact with anyone, make friends, or even be in the same room with any person. She did have respect for people that she saw deserved it, Matthew being one such person as the two had some history since Matt and his father visited her and her father for several years. She never did consider him a friend even though Matt though of her like one, but as a person he was someone she could respect as he wanted to help those in need like she did. Unlike him, she wanted to do it from the shadows, a warrior that would protect others and then vanish. To those who knew her well, she would rarely talk to anyone unless it was important or to tell them to go away._

 _The fact that she was asking why the young Darcsen stepped in to stop Cezery was surprising in of itself._

 _"You're asking why?" Ragna said with an eyebrow raised. Marina's nod was the sign for him to continue._

 _"It's because someone has to. I get that Darcsens don't want to fight back as to not get anymore retaliation from Darcsen-haters, but for me that's not going to cut it anymore." Ragna said with a look of of both anger and determination. "I lost everything that day when the Darcsen-Hunters attacked my village and I lost my parents. I promised on their graves that I will not allow my fellow Darcsens to be victimized or suffer the same loss that I went through. It's not revenge that I want, killing every single Darcsen-hunter won't bring anyone back, or will I ever be happy in doing so. When one follows the path of revenge, they live their lives to see it through, casing off practically anything else they have later in life. Friends, family, love, happiness, they put that all aside for a pointless and completely worthless goal. And what awaits them at the end, when they finally have done the deed? When their one goal, the one goal they wanted above all else to see through to the end, the goal that they perused for years of their life is finally accomplished? He soon looked down, his face becoming apathetic. "Nothing. Just nothing. They finally got what they wanted all their life when they lost something or everything important to them, and now they probably think, 'what's left?' Really, revenge is pointless, you have a life to live, so spend it wisely and with those around you."_

 _Marina closed her eyes and thought about what he had said. 'He went through all that, and yet he isn't possessed by revenge like most others would.' To Marina, people were easy to understand and see through, unlike the beasts of the wild. People acted in certain ways due to either certain events that changed their outlook on life or because they had something to gain from it. When one loses everything he knew and cherished, they they become inverted, their personalities becoming distant and cold. When its someone or something that causes their loss, people are quick turn to revenge in order to get back at the one who took the thing the cherished. It was something that most people would do, something that enforced her dislike of others._

 _That this one Darcsen, who had so many reasons to follow in the same path as most others would, had decided not to spoke volumes._

 _"I see," the lone-wolf sniper replied after a minute or two, "Thank you for answering my question Ragna."_

 _Catherine soon began to smile at that. 'Mari has for years been distant from others, thinking that people always act in the ways that she saw as predictable and resentful. That she's taken an interest in Ragna is something in of itself.' The veteran soon looked up at the sky, imagining what the fathers of the two young snipers would think of this_ _little interaction. 'Mark, Nick, I hope you two are seeing this, it looks like your children might become as good of friends as you both did.'_

 _"I'M NOT HEARING ANY SHOOTING MAGGOTS!" The snipers were shaken out of their previous states by Rodriguez showing up seemly out of nowhere and yelling at them. Ragna began to be concerned that the Drill Sargent saw the whole thing and would punish him for getting into a fight. If a fight happened between soldiers on duty or on the fort grounds, they would be tossed into the slammer for a few days. This would not only affect his time training to_ _improve his skills, but also affect the squad as a whole. While there will be those that he will dislike personally in the squad, they were the people he would fight alongside and so he wanted to help keep them alive._

 _The snipers soon got to firing at targets and moved on for now. Marina still stole a few glances at the Darcsen, wondering what made him who he is and his mentality on life._

* * *

' _I couldn't think back then that was the first of many times I would interact with Marina.'_ Ragna thought to himself as he moved through the woods to look for a good sniping position. ' _I wonder how she and the others are back in Gallia,'_ He thought solemnly. ' _They probably think that both me and Selv are dead.'_ He soon shook his head, ' _No, I can't think that right now, I need to focus on observing that fight.'_ His feet impacted the hard dirt as he ran, the sounds of battle clear as day in the background. After a couple of minutes, he soon found a good position to overlook the road and field. It was a tiny outcrop of rock, with a few large bushes on its ledge and a log in between two of the bushes that was nearly covered up by them. This was in fact a small rest area that people would use while they where either hiking in this area or for hunters when they were looking for animals or Grimm to hunt. Ragna soon got on his stomach and placed his GSR on the log, a full magazine already loaded in the rifle. He peered down the scope to obverse the battle between Brown and Green continue while mentally estimating the range and elevation in his head. He knew that he would eventually have to intervene, so he had to go over the calculations that would allow him the best chance for his shot, factoring in wind speed, bullet drop, and even the planet's spin in order to make his shot count.

Meanwhile, Brown and Green continued to exchange blows with their blades. Green's scythes were slicing through the air as she skillfully moved with wide sweeping attacks. Brown on the other hand swung her jagged swords with grace, moving in sync with her swings. Their receptive weapons creating speaks as they clashed, with either of them giving an inch. Green spun like like top as she jumped forward at Brown, spinning clockwise with her arms outstretched to give her scythes the most range possible. Brown soon crossed her blades to block the attack, but soon jumped back as Green sent a side kick to Brown's stomach. Green soon switched her scythes back to their gun form and began shooting as she jumped into the air, then proceeded to do a front flip as she was coming down. Brown back flipped to dodge the rounds, but had to block as Green came down with an ax kick, which packed more force due to the momentum from the flip. Brown staggered back a step, but held firm and shoved Green away. While Green was forced back, Brown soon threw one of her swords like a javelin which forced Green to jump to the side.

Ragna couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the tactic. Sure taking advantage of an opportunity to strike your opponent is always an effective move, something he himself always did when the chance presented itself. However, unless the weapon was meant to be discarded like a throwing knife, it was a risky move unless the user had other ideas.

 _'Okay, now she just made herself more vulnerable so why-'_

Wherever his thought was going was stopped in its tracks at what he saw next.

Brown soon dashed at Green, covered in a brownish glow while holding her right arm out. Like magic, she formed a new weapon this one being a single-edged hand-ax. She soon swung her new weapon in a right diagonal slash that caught one of Green's scythes and moved it down, giving her a chance to thrust her remaining sword. Green soon moved out of the way, but it was too slow and she received a small cut on her left side. Ragna was still processing the new weapon appearing from nothing as the exchange occurred. While most people would think it to be impossible at what they saw, Ragna had different thoughts on what had just happened.

 _'She can make weapons out of some kind of energy? That's just like my Azure Flame!'_

Brown soon launched a combo of fast strikes forcing Green back, showing visible signs of frustration on her face from what Ragna could see. Then a dozen more jagged blades appeared around Brown which then launched like a machine gun, cutting through the air at high speeds. Green soon dodged the incoming blades via back-flipping, pivoting, and rolling around, doing everything to avoid getting hit. However one of the blades nailed her in the stomach, but instead of impaling her and going through her body she was knocked back with the blade going deep enough to pass the skin. Green soon pulled the blade out of her before then jumping away from Brown's sword thrust. Ragna soon pulled his eyes away from the scope and rubbed them using his hands, while also trying to process what had just happened.

 _'She took a blade to the gut and isn't dead or dying!? This Doesn't make any sense!'_ He then looked back through the scope and saw that the earlier cut Green was gone, no scar, no blood. He again was surprised when he saw the Green-haired girl become surrounded by a strange glow and her wound was mending itself. _'Okay this is getting crazy, transforming weapons, making weapons seemingly out of nowhere, and now non-Valkyrian healing factors? What in the hell is going on here?'_ As he thought that, Brown soon throw her hand-ax at Green, clipping off a piece of her hair and rushing at her while making a short spear materialize in her right hand. Green was on the back foot as the fight went on, making Ragna think she would have to retreat to fight another day.

However, Green had other ideas in mind.

"Merc, can you get out here already and help me!?" She yelled with anger laced in her tone.

 _'Is she yelling for someone?'_ Ragna raised an eyebrow upon seeing Green turn her head and yell out load from what he could tell. Was she calling friend or perhaps a partner in crime?

He wouldn't have to think long as a loud blast-which Ragna assumed was from a shotgun- rang out in the area. Brown was caught off guard as well and had one of her swords was knocked out of her hand. Ragna soon looked around for the individual that fired the shot, now understanding that this was a planned attack. Within seconds, he soon heard another shot and saw in the scope a gray blur rushing towards Brown. Brown soon crossed her swords to block the blur's attack, her feet staggering back from the force of the attack. She didn't have any time to counterattack, as she saw Green coming at her swinging her scythes at her which forced her to jump back.

Ragna soon focused his sight on the gray blur, who was as unique-looking as Green and Brown. The attacker was a young man around the Darcsen's altered age and apparently had a whole "gray" motif going for him. He had short, light gray hair with the front combed off to the left. He had on his person a gray jacket, dark gray sweatpants, and had combat boots on his feet. He soon saw what looked like armor on his lower legs, above his ankles.

The young Darcsen couldn't help but wonder to himself, _'Who are these guys and why are they attacking this girl?'_

Gray soon began his assault, starting out with a spinning right kick against Brown's sword. The two clashed, only to be broken when Gray's left foot shot off the ground and he was shot into the air. Gray maneuvered in midair, then kicked his right foot out. A round was fired off from his foot, and the recoil launched him at Brown. Gray soon entered a front flip and delivered an axe kick at Brown, which she had to dodge via a last second back flip. However, she was soon hit by Green nailing her with a jump side kick to the back. Brown soon tumbled along the ground like a rag doll, kicking up a little dust from the road.

Ragna again was stunned as it seemed to him that this new world was able to surprise him every second. ' _The shotguns are on his legs!? How the hell does that work?'_ After taking a second to calm down, he soon thought about it objectively. _'Okay so considering what I saw, his shotgun boots-still wondering how the hell that works-give more power to his kicks and can launch him forward.'_ As he thought this, Green soon changed her weapons again, this time hitting the butts of her scythes and causing a chain to him between them. She soon threw one of the scythes at Brown, wrapping around her left sword, then pulled it out of her hand. Gray, taking advantage of the moment, launched himself at Brown to nail her with a flying front kick. However, unlike last time, Brown soon jumped up and avoided Gray's attack. Ragna soon looked up, surprised in seeing that Brown was floating in the air. Brown soon raised her right hand in the air as glowing darts began to appear around her, first the dozens, then the hundreds. It was like seeing a deity ready to cast judgement on those that had defied their wishes or commands. In one swift motion, Brown brought her arm down on her two attackers, sending all of the projectiles at them like rain in a storm. Green and Gray began to dodge frantically as if there lives depended on it, using flips, pivots, and rolling to avoid the attack. However, they still got hit several times, their bodies glowing with that strange energy to prevent the projectiles from turning them into human pincushions.

 _'Ok, looks like Brown is winning this fight so far.'_ Ragna couldn't help but have a smile appear on his face. This girl and her powers seemed to make her on a similar level to him and Selv.

However, out of nowhere, an arrow hit Brown in the back and exploded. She soon hit the ground hard, dazed a bit from the surprise attack. Green and Gray soon took their chance and attacked Brown while she was vulnerable. However, Brown recovered quickly and moved out of the way by rolling away to the right at the last second. She soon got back on her feet and created two spears that she sent at the two to help get some breathing room. Green soon turned her scythes back into guns and started to give supporting fire to Gray, who blasted off the ground with a shot from his shotgun boots. He soon began to kick in other directions, allowing him maneuver in the air and then shot off at Brown from above. Taking fire from two directions, Brown kept moving back until the area her left foot was going to land on was blasted out from underneath her. This allowed Gray, who had landed back on the ground to dash forward and strike Brown in the stomach. Spittle came out her mouth and the air was knocked out of her lungs as she was launched back. She looked like a tumbleweed skipping across the ground until she stopped on her front, groaning in pain.

Ragna's eyes widened in shock at the sudden turn of events. He soon saw Green and Gray pile on Brown and pinned her to the ground, holding her arms behind her back. He was began to look around for anyone else in the area, trying to find the archer that shot the girl.

 _'There was a third one? Who else is with these guys?'_

He soon saw another person appear from trees on his left side as he focused his sight on the newcomer. The archer was a young woman in about a year or so than his current state. She had jet-black hair with a long strand on the left side of her head and covering her right eye, with her visible eye a dark brown color. She had on a red combat dress with a low neckline and held up by straps around her neck. In her hands was a bow that she pulled apart, turning them into twin, single-edged blades that she put on her back in an x shape. the most apparent thing that one would notice on her is the devilish smile on her face. It was the type of smile one had when their plan had succeeded, making her seem like the mastermind in this attack.

Ragna's eyes narrowed at the woman, a growing sense of unease circulating through his body. The type of unease when a person senses danger in the air, but doesn't know how bad it is until its too late. It was a feeling that he had once before, back during the war in Gallia. It was back at the ruins of Barious, when he met Maximilian and Selvaria face to face for the first time.

 _'This woman, I'm getting the same type of feeling that I got from His Bastardness that time. However, she seems like a combination of him and Selv; a cold, calculating individual that also has the power and will to crush who ever stands in their way.'_

As he looked on, he saw the black-haired woman put on a white glove on her right hand. Upon zooming in, it had a unique symbol on the back, red-orange eye surrounded by red cracks.

 _'What is that?'_ Now Ragna knew that he would have to intervene to save the brown-haired girl. He cocked back the bolt on his GSR, allowing the magazine to bring up one of special bullets that his friend Scott had made back in Gallia. They were known as "flashless rounds", due to them admitting zero to little muzzle flash upon leaving the barrel. Scott had made this to help the squad's snipers fire at enemy soldiers without giving away their position. This was due to a reduction in the powder charge, which also helped in lessening wear on parts of the gun. Upon observing the attackers weapons, Ragna knew he had a range advantage over them and he would exploit that to the fullest.

The woman walked closer, taking her time as if she hadn't a care in the world. She seemed to want to savor the moment, which worked in Ragna's favor. This gave him time to go over the distance from him to the woman and any variables that he would have to compensate for in order to nail his target. _'Alright, distance is about 750 yards away, well within the effective range of my GSR. No wind is blowing, so I don't need to compensate for that. I'm about 5 meters up from ground level, so I'll have to raise the rifle by a few millimeters. The only thing that I can't get properly is the world's rotation, but it seems to be like back on Eden.'_ He soon made the adjustments needed to nail the woman in the head if need be. Even if she also has that barrier around her body like her cohorts, a head shot will still knock her down and daze her senses.

However, it seemed he would have to change his target when the woman got in front of the strange girl. A creature soon emerged from the white glove, a scarab-like being with a similar look to the bipedal wolves he fought before. The pinned girl now had a terrified look on her face seem what he could see, with the gray clad boy showing off a large grin in anticipation of what would happen next. Ragna realized that even if he hit the woman and incapacitated her, the monstrous scarab would still attack the girl doing who knows what to her. Knowing now what he had to do, he adjusted his sights on the scarab, making last minute adjustments to make sure he nailed the target.

The scarab now began to ready itself to pounce on the poor girl at any second. The Gallian sniper steadied his breathing, making sure his heartbeat couldn't throw his aim off. As he did so, a smirk came to his face. When he makes his shot, the assailants would know of his presence. Eventually he would have to fight them in close combat. Advanced weapons or not, he wasn't going to stand back any longer.

It was time for the Azure Wolf to begin the hunt.

 _'Sorry, but whatever plans you had made for this moment stop here.'_

He took in a slow, deep breath and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

 _'Oh how I love it when in the end, everything comes together perfectly.'_

Cinder Fall couldn't help but be elated after her associates finally subdued the current Fall Maiden. It certainly took longer than she wanted, due to the Fall Maiden's stubbornness and the skill she had with her powers. Emerald and Mercury definitely have a long way to go before they're capable of fighting the other Maidens, however this fight will no doubt help them in growing stronger and gaining experience. Now with the Fall Maiden pinned and helpless, she put on the glove her Goddess, Lady Salem, had given her. The scarab Grimm would attach itself to the Fall Maiden and siphon her power to her. Sure it may kill the current user, but it was necessary to help achieve her master's goal to create a new world.

"For Oum's sake, you couldn't have jumped in sooner? We were getting our asses handed to us." Cinder mentally rolled her eyes at Mercury's complaint. She could have joined in sooner to defeat the Fall Maiden faster yes, but this was also a test to see their combat skills in action as well as adapting to situation at hand. It was experiences like this that would help them become more useful in her plans to destroy Beacon and to fracture the decades-long peace between the Four Kingdoms. Although, them complaining about it was irksome to her. After all, complete obedience the cause was needed if they were to have any place in the new world.

"Shut up Merc, we won didn't we? So stop being a baby." Emerald was clearly more devoted to her and knew her place. It was these qualities, along with her skills and Semblance that made Cinder recruit the thief in the first place. While their bickering was always an annoyance to her, with their mission accomplished and ultimate power being handed to her on a silver platter, Cinder chose to ignore it.

"Now then," Cinder said while standing over the Fall Maiden, "I'll be taking what now belongs to me." The scarab Grimm soon appeared from the portal in the palm of the glove, within view of the now terrified girl. Cinder couldn't help but further widen her grin upon seeing the sheer terror in the Fall Maiden's eyes.

"No, Please don't!" Even her voice gave off the fear she felt. She seemed aware that if her power was taken, she would die. Cinder of course could care less at the sight. Any obstacle in the way of her master's plan would be removed, without remorse.

Mercury couldn't help but also smile at the scene. After the pounding the Fall Maiden had given them, this was payback at it's finest. He didn't have any problems with the Fall Maiden receiving pain, she brought this on herself when she need obtained her powers.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." His tone giving away the joy at the girl's eventual suffering.

Emerald couldn't help but sigh at this, but she knew that this had to happen so might as well get on with it.

The scarab was about to attach itself to the Fall Maiden, victory was in Cinder's grasp. Now the real plan can begin. With the Fall Maiden's power, she will bring down Beacon Academy and its headmaster, the mysterious and unusually insightful Ozpin. She could breakdown the peace Remnant has experienced for the past 80 years, throwing them into states of distrust, fear, and anger. These emotional states will help the Grimm to flood the Kingdoms, bringing them to their knees. Then her master will exact her desires upon the crippled Kingdoms, to bring about a new world order.

 _BANG!_

A gunshot rang out across the area and then a second later, the scarab was blasted apart.

Everything was silent for a few seconds, the only noises being the bullet impacting the ground in the nearby field and the whispering of a small breeze that blew through the road.

It was two seconds.

In those two seconds, everything she had planned for, all the planning that she had put in for this moment, was destroyed.

Cinder's face went from a grin of absolute victory to one of shock and disbelief. It was the first time Emerald and Mercury had ever seen a look like that on their bosses face. They were stunned as well, thinking much like Cinder that they won. Even the Fall Maiden, known as Amber to those that knew of the Maidens, was shocked.

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL!?" Cinder can't help but say out loud. She had never lost her composure before (to Emerald and Mercury's knowledge), but now the look on her face and her trembling body showed her disbelief on full display.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT SHOT COME FROM!?" Emerald also yelled out loud.

"THERE'S A SNIPER AROUND HERE!?" Mercury also gave his two cents about the whole event.

Cinder soon turned her gloved hand so her palm faced her directly. The scarab Grimm was a sure fire way to extract the Maiden's power as said by her mistress. Now her only means of taking it currently was gone, taken by an unseen sniper.

She then clenched her hand, turning it into a fist. Her face contorted into one of anger and rage. Now she wanted to find the person responsible for tearing away everything she had worked for and make them suffer. Its been a long time she has been enraged, now she wants revenge.

 _'Whoever has done this has just signed their own death warrant.'_

* * *

 _'Alright! I nailed it!'_

Ragna couldn't help but have an ecstatic grin on his face. He was worried when he pulled the trigger that he would miss the scarab monster and the pinned girl's life would be in jeopardy. It was no doubt one of the hardest shots he ever made, not because of the distance but due to the size of the target. The scarab was the size of the women's hand and with it about to attack, the timing of the shot had to be spot on. That he made the shot was due to not only his skill, but also due to luck.

 _'Alright now the next problem is how to help that girl escape.'_

Luckily for the young sniper, Emerald moved away from Amber to draw her guns out. This left Mercury to pin the Maiden down by holding arms behind her back. Now that the number of people holding the girl down is down to one, he gets an idea on how to further throw the assailants off their game. Ragna soon moves his scope on the gray clad boy, cocking a new round into the barrel. He began to slow his breathing to help line up his next shot, knowing full well that he was breaking another key rule of snipers. The rule of never shooting in the same place twice. Doing so would give away the sniper's position to the enemy cause him to come under fire. However, Ragna felt safe as the enemy didn't have any real long range attack outside of the black-haired archer, and even then its a stretch.

 _'Well, I never did always follow the rules now did I?'_

* * *

"COME OUT ALREADY! WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

Emerald soon cast her eyes on the treeline next to the road with her guns at the ready. She looked frantically at the treeline to find any sign of the mystery sniper, a glint from his sniper scope or any metal part of the rifle that reflected light. However, she didn't see anything and couldn't help but groan at this problem.

 _'Whoever this sniper is, he chose a good day to attack us on. Thanks to the cloudy sky today, no sunlight is shining down on area. This means no glint of light coming off from his scope or gun to help us spot him.'_

"Do you see them Emerald?"

Emerald didn't need to turn around to know Cinder was angry about the sudden turn of events. Honestly it made sense, considering everything she had done to this point had gone along flawlessly. Now that an unexpected factor had shown up, she wanted it gone immediately.

"No, I can't see any sign of them. I don't see any flashes giving them away."

Cinder was starting to calm down from her earlier outburst, returning to her previous analytical state. She knew that based on the path of the bullet that hit the scarab was directly to her left and or right. The barn was several dozen yards away and was diagonal to where she was. If the shot came from there, the bullet would have scraped her hand. It couldn't have been from the fields as they are to far away from the road to be a good position to fire from and there was not much thick cover due to the plants being too short. So that only left one place, deep in the treeline to the left of the road.

 _'It couldn't be Branwen, he should still be far away from this location due to Emerald's Semblance. The gun part of his weapon also packs a bigger punch than most others, so it must be a regular caliber rifle. Whatever the case maybe, we have to stop-'_

"GAH!"

However before she could finish her thought and order Emerald to go into the trees, Mercury has hit by another shot. It hit him in the left shoulder, causing him to jerk to the right and hold it pain. This gave the Fall Maiden the chance she needed to escape, and she took it by the horns. She managed to free one of her arms, conjured a dagger in her free hand, and stabbed Merc's other arm. With both arms in pain, Mercury could do little when Amber finally shoved him off her and got back on her feet. Cinder and Emerald soon saw her back up and went in to attack her. This time, Amber jumped away from their attacks and sent four spears at them, forcing the two to jump away.

 _'Thank Qum someone was nearby, I thought I was done for.'_ Amber was relieved on so many levels with the smile on her face showing her joy. She didn't think that anyone was out there and that she was finished. It truly seemed to her that there was someone up there, watching over her.

Cinder, now showing disgust over this turn around acted immediately by pointing to the trees and giving orders.

"GET INTO THE FOREST AND KILL THAT SNIPER NOW! I'LL DEAL WITH THE FALL MAIDEN!"

Mercury rushed on ahead to the woods, well-ahead of his boss. The beating he got from the Fall Maiden iterated him greatly, hurting his pride as an assassin. Now he was itching to take down the punk that shot at him, allowing their target to escape.

* * *

 _'Looks like someone is pissed.'_

Ragna's Valkyrian-enhanced senses picked up on the black-haired woman's order, showing her to be in control at the changing situation. Now he had to act fast with the enemy now knowing where he is and how to deal with them if the fight goes to close quarters. He knew his that enhanced physicality could allow him to fight them one on one, he would have to push himself hard in order to win. That didn't even include the idea of him fight two or all three of them at once. If that happens, he would have to use all of his skills, abilities, and smarts to come out on top.

 _'Okay so I have one more bullet to fire before I need to reload. Now, how do I use it effectively on Gray?'_

A thought soon came into his head on how to trip up his opponent. He soon smiled at his own little plan.

 _'That could work.'_

He soon got up and started moving out of his current position. After running about 200 yards away from his starting point, he soon put his back against a tree, waiting in ambush. The gray-garbed boy dashed to within 80 yards of him and looked around for the sniper. Due his experience in living in a forest, Ragna knew the terrain like the back of his hand. He picked up a rock and tossed it at a nearby tree, startling the young man. Reacting to the noise, Gray sent out a shot at where the noise was coming from.

"Come on out already and fight!" The anger in the assailant's voice was as clear as day.

Ragna knew better and and waited for his chance. He picked up another rock and moved carefully. He crawled 10 yards to the left, using the foliage to cover his movement. He had to move slowly as to not alert his foe, who kept his head on a swivel. After he crawled 5 yards to another tree, he tossed his rock into the bushes across from him and behind Gray. The rock made the bushes shake, alerting Gray that his enemy was close.

"Got you now!"

Gray leaped into the air and sent out a shot into the rustling bushes, the round tearing through the foliage. As he began to prep his feet to land, Ragna took aim at his left boot. He knew that due to that weird energy that he had surrounding him, he won't shoot off his foot. However, the young Valk-boy had other plans. As soon as Gray's left foot was about to touch the ground he fired.

Mercury felt his foot get shot out from underneath him and began to fall forward. He didn't have anytime to react as he hit the hard dirt, face first. Ragna, with a large smile on his face, soon moved out of his cover and began to insert a new magazine into his rifle.

"Dammit, how the hell did he do that?" Mercury began to pull himself up from the ground and shook his head to shake off the pain. He was on his knees when Emerald ran up behind him, panting from the both the length of the battle and the run up to him.

"You okay Merc?"

The young assassin stared at his ally with iteration in his eyes. This was not his day at all. "I just got my foot shot out from under me and I ate the dirt, do YOU think I'm okay?"

The former thief rolled her eyes at the boy. "Well at least you didn't bite your tongue. Come on, we have to find that sniper or else Cinder is going to pop a vain."

"I know, I know." They soon ran deeper in the trees, trying to find the sniper before they have to face the wrath of their boss.

Ragna meanwhile was trying to keep watch on the battle between the black-haired and brown-haired women. While Brown keep shooting any projectiles she conjured up, Black was dodging away that came her away or deflecting them with her two swords. She soon combined the two into their bow configuration, and started sending arrows at Brown. Taking the chance while he has it, the young sniper begins to take aim at the bow. The distance this time is 550 yards, an easy shot for a sniper with a little bit of skill.

Ragna? He had that in spades.

Steadying his breathing, he soon put the scope on the bow aiming for the top blade. After a second of focusing his aim, he fired. The round hit the top part of the bow, the force knocking it out of the woman's hand. This gave Brown her chance to attack the women up close. Creating two more swords, she lunged at the women and thrust one of the blades at her. Black barely dodged the attack, the blade's edge cutting her dress a bit. The Fall Maiden smirked as she hit the very person that almost ended her before.

She turned to the woods and yelled out, "Thank Qum to whoever is doing that! It's appreciated!"

Cinder narrowed her eyes at how this farce had been going, her thoughts going to how her associates haven't killed the sniper yet.

 _'Those two better eliminate that sniper, every second we waste is a chance for Branwen to show up.'_

* * *

"Over there, I heard a shot!"

Mercury and Emerald soon dashed to where the shot came from as fast as they can after Emerald yelled out. They had wasted enough time in trying to find him, and every second they had was important. Their main worry was that Qrow Branwen, the Huntsman that was guarding the Fall Maiden would soon show up and interfere. Qrow was known as a hero and one of the strongest Huntsman in recent times. If he showed up, their plan would be ruined and they would have to leave immediately.

Ragna, alerted by the snapping twigs, began to move again. He knew that he would have to fight them in close quarters, but he wanted to catch them by surprise first. This way, he could gain an advantage and wear them down before they could land a single hit on them. _'So how should I go about this? Just shooting them constantly will end up wasting ammo, which I can't replace right right now.'_ He stopped to think about what he had just thought of. _'Man, now I know why Ms. Catherine always worried about having enough ammo.'_ He shook his head to bring his mind back to the present. _'No time now for reminiscing, I guess I have to fight them face to face.'_ He soon lowered his right hand to one of his frag grenades and dashed to the left, showing himself as a blur to his pursuers.

"I think I see him!"

Ragna soon picked up the pace, dashing as fast as his normal form could go. Soon he came to a small drop ahead of him, overlooking a trail. He jumped down to the trail, ran to a nearby tree and stopped to look around. The trail couldn't be seen from the ground he jumped from due to the height between the ground and the edge, about 5 meters overall. Seeing a chance to use his grenades effectively, he pulled one out and armed the grenade by pulling the pull cord on the bottom of the grenade. He began to count down from 5 seconds as he used a technique known as "cooking" the grenade. This is done to make sure that it explodes in a smaller amount of time so that the enemy dosen't have the chance to toss the grenade back or away from them.

 _5..._

The footsteps of the attacks getting closer and closer.

 _4..._

"He must be close by!"

 _3..._

"Look there! He must have jumped down there!"

 _2..._

Ragna soon tossed the grenade to the trail a second before they jumped down onto the trail.

 _1..._

A smirk came on the young Valkyrian's face.

 _'Surprise losers.'_

* * *

Mercury and Emerald jumped from the small ledge onto the trail, determined to finally end this chase with the mystery sniper. The trail seemed normal enough with loose twigs and pebbles on the path. One of the branches looked a little weird in that it had a cylinder shaped head on one end and what looked like a pull cord on the other. They thought it was strange, the only things they knew that had pull cords were either toys, engines or grenades. There eyes soon widened when they realized what it was and they only had time to say one word.

"SHIT!"

The grenade exploded in atypical fashion for its purpose.

They happened to be standing close to the grenade, about 2 feet away from the blast. The concussive blast disoriented them, affecting their hearing and the force of the blast knocked them off their feet. Hot shrapnel cut and dug into their skin, leaving small cuts that their Aura quickly healed. It did however have the effect that the young sniper needed, that being dazing them as to affect their reaction time and mental state. Now he positioned his hand over one of Isara's smoke grenades to start the next part of his plan.

Mercury was the first to get up, still groggy from the grenade. He placed both of his hands on the ground and pushed off of it, his head still pounding from the blast. If he wasn't pissed off before, he was now.

"Damn this bastard, they're making fools of us. I'm so going to enjoy ending their life."

Emerald also began to get back up although with a little more difficulty. She couldn't help but agree with her ally. With how the plan had been shot out completely, they had to salvage the situation as fast as they could. They soon heard footsteps moving away from them, indicating that the sniper was moving to a new position. This time, he seemed to be running along the track to the main road.

Both their eyes widened a little. If they were right, the sniper was going to attack Cinder while she was still fighting the Fall Maiden. If the sniper made it to the road, Cinder could in trouble fighting two opponents at once. Considering that the sniper had managed to get the upper hand on them, Cinder could be on the losing end eventually. And every second they spent fighting the sniper and Fall Maiden, Branwen would get closer and force them to retreat or fight a losing battle. With this in mind, they ran after the enemy sniper.

Emerald turned to her ally, determined to stop the sniper as her voice indicated. "Come on! We can't let him get to Cinder and help the Fall Maiden any more than he has been!"

* * *

Ragna heard the green haired girl's yell behind him thanks in part to his enhanced Valkyrian hearing. He figured that he was about 100 yards from the road and at the rate he was going, he could get there in 7 seconds if he sprinted the whole way. Of course if he just ran straight onto the road and helped the hooded girl fight the woman in the red dress, he would just be attacked by the two behind him. This would have him on the back foot for a bit, giving them the advantage. If there was anything he learned during the war with the Imperials, every second counted in a fight. Doing anything to throw the enemy off to gain the edge over them was always the best way to win and live another day.

He soon pulled out the smoke grenade and armed it. The grenade would blast out smoke in 5 seconds, with the full cloud forming in a couple seconds. However, just tossing the grenade at his pursuers and or dropping it behind him so they could get caught in it wasn't what he was thinking.

 _'Okay then, now I have to time this right.'_ He knew that if it was going to have the best chance of catching them off guard, the grenade would have to send all of the smoke out at once. So the best way to do so was similar to a trick shot he did before with frag grenades. He only had one shot at this, so he to make it count.

 _'Here's goes everything!'_

About 5 yards from the road, he tossed the smoke grenade behind him and stopped. He began to concentrate on the head of the grenade as he positioned his right hand over his right pistol. Soon, the smoke grenade was beginning to leak out its contents as it passed both Emerald and Mercury's heads as they looked at it. Before they could jump away from what they thought was another explosive, Ragna quick-drew his pistol and shot the grenade. The impact of the bullet caused it to explode instantly, creating a cloud of smoke in an instant. This caught both Emerald and Mercury off guard, with both of them now coughing due to the smoke entering their lungs. Now with big smirk on his face, Ragna dove into the smoke, ready to give them a beating to remember.

"Dammit! How the hell did he manage to get the smoke cloud out so quickly!?" Mercury said while coughing in between words. He and Emerald saw the smoke grenade mere seconds before the smoke fully formed. Regular smoke grenades shouldn't be able to fully form their clouds for a few more seconds. They did hear a gunshot before the cloud suddenly showed up, but they weren't hit by it. Mercury's eyes soon widened in realizing the idea that the sniper must have shot the grenade's head in order to get all the smoke out at once.

 _'But that should hard as hell. Then again, he did nail the scarab Grimm from far away. Maybe he has a sidearm?'_

"This guy is really being a pain in the ass!" Emerald growled at the fact that they were again being outsmarted by this elusive sniper.

"What a coincidence, I was about to say the same thing."

Both of them widened their eyes at the new voice near them. They didn't recognize the voice to anyone they knew, so they knew it must be the sniper they've been chasing. Now they had a chance to get payback for what he did to them. In their minds, he just made a horrible mistake as they could no doubt take him down without much effort. After all, snipers tended to avoid close combat, lest they end up in a position where their expert marksmanship couldn't be of use.

Unknown to them however, this was one sniper that enjoyed close combat and was a master at hand to hand.

As Mercury was about to turn and kick in the direction of the voice, he soon felt a hard punch connect with his face. His Aura softened a good chunk of the blow when it happened, but it still staggered him a good deal.

 _'Damn, this guy hits hard! It's like I was hit by with a hammer!'_

However, Mercury couldn't make a move against the attacker as he was being hit all over his body in the span of seconds. He felt a flurry of strikes land all over him, from punches, to kicks, and to chops. He felt most of the hits being on his torso and face, staggering him back more and wearing down his Aura. Emerald soon intervened by swinging her scythes at the attacker, but Mercury felt himself being pushed forward and took the hit.

"DAMMIT, HIT THE OTHER GUY NOT ME!"

Emerald also began to focus on finding their attacker, but then as hit by a spinning kick to her jaw. He felt the tough leather of a boot on her chin as she was knocked backwards into Mercury. Mercury soon pushed her away to get space, but was then hit by an uppercut to the jaw, sending off the ground for a couple of feet. Emerald soon felt aside kick to the gut, the force causing her to cough up spittle and skid back. However out of anger or stubbornness, they stayed in the smoke in an attempt to hit Aura or no Aura, this guy was hitting hard and they felt sore where they were hit.

"Okay, how the hell does he hit so fast and so hard?"

"It's called training loser. Try it!" Mercury soon felt immense pain course though his body as he was kicked right between the legs. While his Aura helped lessen the blow, it still hurt immensely. While his hands moved to cover his pride, he soon felt an elbow to his chin, snapping his head back and causing a bit of whiplash. Emerald now knew that their opponent wasn't above cheap shots like they were. Emerald swung her scythes again, but Ragna dodged the attack and soon grabbed her right arm. He soon kicked her extended right foot out from under her and began to twist her arm right behind her back. In response, Emerald soon jumped over Ragna to get him to lessen his grip. However, Ragna followed her movement and still held on. This time he kicked both of her feet out from under her and tossed her over his shoulder at Mercury, who was still nursing his pride. The two hit the ground hard, their bodies sore from the beat down they felt. Their Aura was still intact, albeit weakened a good from both fighting the Fall Maiden and being attacked by Ragna.

Ragna on the other hand was in trouble. It seemed to him that while he had landed enough hits to take down several people at once, their barriers wasn't gone. However, it did seem that his hits were affecting them somewhat. If he kept going, he might be able to bring down the barriers, giving him a fighting chance. He soon noticed that the smoke was beginning to dissipate, causing him to bring out another smoke grenade.

Emerald got up first and saw a silhouette in the smoke. Reacting quickly, she brought up her guns and began shooting at the figure. Ragna dodged the shots by diving to a nearby tree and armed both his smoke grenade and a fragmentation grenade. Emerald dashed at the tree, slashing it with her scythes to reveal their opponent. Ragna moved out of the way and into the remaining smoke, tossing his frag grenade at her. Emerald thought that it was another smoke grenade so went ahead to slice it in half, the body separating from the explosive head. Ragna soon preformed another quick draw and shot at the head of the frag, literally blowing up in the thief's face and knocking her back. He soon tossed the smoke grenade at Mercury who was starting to get up, then jumped and landed an axe kick on the assassin's back. As Emerald jumped back on her feet with a bit of difficulty, she was shot in the back by three bullets staggering her. While she could have dodged it, she was dealing with being disorientated from the concussive blast wave and her ears ringing. The bullets didn't feel as strong as Dust bullets but they still were using up her Aura.

Mercury soon got back up, only to be hit in the back by a strong elbow strike. Ragna soon followed up with pivoting on his left foot and hitting the gray-clad assassin with a spin kick. Mercury, completely frustrated at this point began to send several kicks at the young Darcsen. Ragna nearly dodged the incoming bullets, noticing they were faster then what he was used to. While it came as a surprise, he had experienced dodging close range laser fire from Selvaria in their battles and from Rleia and Alicia. This helped him increase his reaction time over the course of the war, to where he could dodge bullets without any effort. Although, he had gotten hit a few times by his Valkyrian sisters during their battles. If he had to describe it, it hurt like a million hornets.

But as the saying goes, "No pain, no gain."

Ragna soon got close to Mercury again and gave a hard uppercut to the chin, followed up by him pivoting on his left foot and sending a side kick to Merc's gut. Both hard hits caused the kick expert to expel spittle from his mouth. However this time he recovered, and began to fight back. The two began to trade blows, blocks, and parries with all the skills they possess. However, Mercury's fatigue was showing as Ragna's hits were whittling down his Aura and were starting to make certain areas of his body sore.

"OW! DAMMIT EM HELP!"

Emerald soon began to dash into the smoke to help her ally, determined to put down the sniper. However as she as running to the smoke, Ragna soon grabbed Mercury's left leg. He soon began to swing around the gray boy, spinning like like a top for a bit before Emerald jumped into the smoke cloud. He quickly moved from her incoming scythe and with all the strength he had, swung Mercury into Emerald hard. This caused them to start tumbling down the trail and spill out into the road. Their Auras had been drained by a good amount by the punishment they took. If they took any more strong hits, their Aura would dissipate and leave them vulnerable.

Cinder soon saw her cronies tumble from the forest as she dodged another volley of projectiles from the Fall Maiden. She was scowling even more at this sight and how things were going south even more then she could have thought. Her two conspirators were being beaten around by one person who they should have taken down already, and the Fall Maiden was still in fighting condition. To say she was enraged was an understatement. Unless they ended the fight quickly, they would have to leave least their faces be known to Branwen and eventually Ozpin. They must complete their mistress's mission, no matter what happens.

"Will you two focus and get up!? You outnumber him two to one!"

Mercury, still feeling sore from the earlier strikes (especially the kick to his privates) got back up to his knees and faced his boss.

"Tell that to our mystery sniper. The bastard has out tricked us and landed some serious cheap shots."

Emerald also began to get back up saying, "He seems to be military, but this guy is skilled and unconventional as hell."

Cinder began to think about what her cohorts had said, While expert soldiers, especially those that became Huntsmen were very dangerous. Their experience in combat and their unique way of approaching a battle put them on another level then those that were civilians turned Huntsmen. They had a mental edge in that they fought battles with a will to win or survive that was greater then most people.

"That doesn't explain how he got the drop on-"

A gunshot sounded off and she felt a round pass by her head, her skin searing hot due to how close the bullet was to her face. She also saw a piece of her hair fall to the ground, clipped by that same bullet.

"How about you see for yourself, bitch."

Cinder soon turned to where the mysterious voice was coming from. She turned her head to the smoke as a figure began to emerge from the smoke, finally showing his face to the three assailants.

They were surprised to see who it was that attacked them.

They saw a 17 year old boy in a torn up military uniform that looked like it belonged in a museum exhibit showcasing the Great War. The main weapons they saw on him were a scoped rifle (which made him their mystery sniper), a cutlass on his right hip, and a decorated broadsword on his back with a large blue gem in the crosspiece. The main thing that caught their attention though was the sniper's face.

"What the- dude what is up with your face?"

Emerald soon smacked Mercury upside the head for what he just said. She turned her head to him saying, "He's the one who has been outsmarting us and kicking our asses, and you're focusing on his looks?"

"Oh come on! How can anyone not point that out? It's impossible."

Cinder ignored the banter between her subordinates to focus on the boy standing against them. She couldn't help but notice his eyes were just different then that of others she saw of the same age. They were hardened, strong, and experienced. It just screamed 'You try and fight me, I'll take you without a second thought'. She narrowed her eyes at the boy, seeing him as both someone she could use for her Lady's cause and as something that should be crushed without hesitation.

Ragna walked over to the brown-haired girl to see if she was alright. She was getting up and pulling out a special staff he hadn't seen before and extended it. It had two amber-colored crystals, one on each end. While she had several bruises and was worse for wear overall, she still looked like she can fight if the look in her eyes showed it.

"How are you holding up there?"

Amber looked who the person who was her savior, finally seeing what he was like. She was grateful to him for saving her from possible death and from these people from taking her powers away.

"Alright," she said with a smile "I thought that I was finished until you showed up."

Ragna soon smiled back saying, "No problem, messing certain people's day is a hobby of mine."

Amber giggled, "Good to know. Thank you..."

"It's Ragna."

Amber blinked at the boy's response, but got over the surprise quickly. She nodded her head in understanding. "Thank you Ragna, my name is Amber."

The Valkyrian boy gave his own nod and said, "Nice to meet you as well, but let's take care of this first."

The two then turned their heads to the three attackers, their faces becoming scowls. Cinder couldn't help but tighten her hands on the handles of her swords in anger. Now it seemed as if things wouldn't be as easy as she thought it would if they got the sniper into close quarters combat. Snipers normally shied away from CQC, since their sharpshooting skills were next to worthless in hand to hand. However, the young sniper seemed to be skilled in this field due to the weapons he had on him.

If anything, this would be a tough fight for both sides.

"So," Cinder said focusing on the Darcsen boy, "you are the sniper that has interfered with our mission."

Ragna soon smirked at the woman in response. "Who knows? Maybe it was someone else who wanted to trash your plans bitch."

Mercury soon stood back up, albeit with some difficulty due to the soreness from Ragna's previous strikes on him (especially the kick to his dignity) and stared at him in rage, "Kid, you have no idea what you just got yourself into."

"Like I care. This isn't the first time I've gotten into something that's in over my head," Ragna said nonchalantly.

Cinder couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the boy. Seemly not being afraid of the circumstance he is in showed that the young man either was ignorant or unfazed. Regardless, he must be eliminated for the sake of her plan.

"You should have just looked the other way, you would have just kept on living your life without knowing what happened here. Now that you have seen us and attacked us, you must be eliminated."

Ragna readied his sniper rifle and looked down the gun's iron sights. "Alright then, I'll at the very least give you a chance. Either piss off now or enter a world of pain."

Cinder narrowed her eyes at the boy's threat, thinking that he still had no idea of what they were capable of. "Kill him and the Maiden."

Ragna sighed a bit at the woman's order before aiming down the sights. "Well then, don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

 _ **Play Xenoblade Chronicles X OST: EX01**_

Mercury soon charged first at Ragna, determined to get his payback on he boy. Acting quickly, Ragna fired off a shot from his GSR within seconds of Mercury's first move. Even though he was injured, the young assassin dodged the incoming bullet though barely. Merc took note that the bullets were slower then normal dust rounds, meaning that the bipolar eyed fighter had been using what seemed to be outdated and inferior weaponry. The kick-boxer closed the distance and sent a side kick to the boy's face. Ragna, using his enhanced senses, ducked under the kick. He quickly positioned his left hand on the barrel of his rifle while also grabbing on Mercury's leg. He quickly pulled back before the kick-boxer could react and swung the buttstock of his rifle into the gray boy's soft spot. This caused Mercury to grunt in pain and widen his eyes at the second shot he got to the balls. Ragna soon jumped back as Emerald swung her right scythe in a reverse grip to separate his head.

"Dammit!" He said with a high pitch as he once more cradled his pride. "The hell is your problem with my balls?"

Ragna smirked while drawing out one of his hunting knives and began to block the thief's swings. "All's fair in love and war, bastard!"

As the two kept clashing, Cinder couldn't help but notice two things about the young sniper. First was that anytime Emerald landed cuts on the young man, the cuts stayed there. This meant that the boy had no Aura, meaning that if they landed a lethal blow on him he would die instantly. However, that brought her to next observation. That being even though the boy had no Aura, he was still keeping up with them despite this handicap. It could be possible if he had the right training and experience. However, this boy possessed reaction times and reflexes on the level of skilled Huntsman and showed good skill with the knife.

Ragna soon discarded his sniper rifle and drew one of his throwing knives. He tossed it at Emerald, forcing her to dodge it and end her attack. Ragna dashes at a speed that took Emerald and Cinder by surprise and strikes her with a hard punch to the gut, causing her to skid back a couple of feet. Mercury soon threw himself back into the fight, throwing several kicks at the Valkyrian. Ragna managed to dodge several of the kicks until his left foot stepped on a rock in the road, causing him to lose his balance. Mercury soon saw this and threw a strong front kick to take down the sniper in one shot. Ragna quickly recovered and threw a haymaker to intercept the kick, thinking he could stop the kick. The two blows collided, rattling both fighters due to the force behind each strike and each having their own thoughts.

 _'Okay, why does it feel like I hit a metal wall? I think even heard a 'clang' sound there.'_

 _'What the hell? Someone without an Aura was able to stop my kick?_

Cinder was again surprised at this development, thinking that in straight up fight Mercury could over power the young man. That he stopped a kick from a high-quality prosthetic leg with just his own power definitely raised an eye-brow. _'This boy is full of surprises.'_

Ragna however did feel a lot more pain due to him hitting the metal limb. His knuckles were sore and his fingers were numb but he still managed to stop the attack. _'Damn that smarts. At least my healing ability will cancel it out.'_ Ragna then sent a side kick with his left leg at Mercury who blocked it, but followed up with a fast punch to the gut.

Seeing that Cinder was distracted, Amber dashed at her and swung her staff. Cinder noticed the incoming attack and crossed her swords to block the attack, grunting from the effort. Cinder returned the favor with several slashes that forced the Maiden back a few steps. They soon traded blows for a few seconds until they entered a power struggle, with each one trying to overpower the other.

"Why are you people after the power of the Fall Maiden?" Amber demanded.

Cinder narrowed her eyes at the girl and said, "You won't live long enough to know. You or your new friend."

Ragna meanwhile was bring forced back by Emerald as he was using both his hunting knives to block her scythes by parrying them. He knew that if he directly blocked them, it would give her the chance to hook her blades around the knives and find a way to pull them out of his hands. At the same time, Mercury was shooting off rounds at him forcing him to dodge and leaving him on the defensive. Thankfully, he had managed to avoid serious injury so far in the fight due to his fast reflexes and his healing factor was numbing and healing any sizable cuts on him. However, he couldn't keep it up forever so he had to find a way to turn the tide and fast.

 _'Come on Ragna! Think!'_

Amber soon saw how her savior was in trouble and knew she had to act fast. Cinder struck out at the Maiden with a fast stab from her right sword, which Amber barely blocked. However, she noticed that Cinder had overextended her attack in her haste to win the fight. This allowed Amber to sweep Cinder's right foot from under her and knock her away with a kick to the stomach. Taking advantage of this, Amber conjured up a dozen sharp projectiles and sent them at Mercury while he was focused on shooting the Darcsen. He cried out in pain when they struck him and knocked him down.

"Merc!"

Ragna smirked at the opportunity given to him and acted immediately. He dropped his right hunting knife and quick drew his adjacent pistol. Emerald was about 3 feet from him, meaning that it would be impossible to dodge any of his bullets unless she could react instantly. While her head was turned, he fired off all seven of his shots within the span of two seconds. When Emerald heard the shots and tried to turn her head, she was hit in the torso by all 7 rounds due to both Ragna's gunslinger skills and the short distance. This weakened her Aura even more and made her stagger back a couple of feet. Ragna soon dashed at the stunned thief and nailed her with a rising pistol whip to the chin followed up by pivoting on his right foot and cutting his knife with a horizontal slash in a reverse grip and ending with a spin kick to the head. The thief was knocked off her feet, and landed on her front hard.

Cinder had seen the combo the sniper had done on her underling and saw how he could move so quickly. It wasn't that he had gotten faster (although he was faster then even skilled athletes), he was the skill level of being able to waste little to no movement in his attacks. So the untrained eye, it would seem that he had gotten faster in that instant. With everything she had seen so far, one conclusion had come to mind about the boy.

 _'He must have had training that only elite Huntsman would have or faced something that made him grow to this level of skill.'_

Mercury had recovered from Amber's earlier attack and saw his companion go down. He then had seconds to react as the Darcsen soon ran at him and stabbed at him with his left knife. Mercury dodged the thrust and struck back with a kick that Ragna deflected with an elbow strike and slashed down with his knife. It cut his pants leg and made a sound similar to someone scratching a chalkboard as he cut below the knee. Merc widened his eyes in shock that the sniper found out about his prosthetic legs.

"So you do have metal legs. That explains why I felt like I hit a metal wall before."

The young assassin glared at the boy, seemingly trying to bore holes in his opponent's head. This was something he didn't want anyone to find out, as certain Semblances could counter him easily.

Ragna soon smirked as he said. "Well, didn't think I'd fight a cripple that has basically advanced metal peg legs."

Mercury's scowl deepened as he growled at the young boy and clenched his fists. He was not going to have this freak insult what he had gone through to finally be rid of his old man. _'Well, I have plenty of ammo with how this guy looks.'_

"Oh yeah? Well it least I can keep one hair color! Have you even seen yourself in the mirror, you freak?"

Ragna moved his head down, his hair covering his eyes as he dropped his pistol on the ground. Mercury soon had a wide smile on his face at seeing his opponent drop both his guard and one of his weapons. Having looks that really standout usually brought on people either giving complements about it or insults for being different then the norm. It seemed that the boy had dealt with the later and it damages him emotionally.

Not wasting this opportunity, Mercury blasted off via shooting off a round and flying towards his opponent. His already wide grin widened further as he was about to deliver flying spin kick to the sniper's face. "SAY GOODNIGHT!" All was going well for Merc at that moment as he would finally defeat the guy who had been messing up their attack and pissed him off. Then his forward momentum stopped, as if it was a cartoon with the character freezing in place. He then looked on in horror at why he stopped.

The boy had caught his kick without any difficulty and stopped his attack dead in its tracks.

Emerald was stunned to see Mercury's attack put to a halt like that. They held the advantage over the boy due to their Aura protecting them and allowing them to have superhuman performance. Despite the fact that their bipolar eyed enemy was able to keep up with them (and that was a mystery in of itself) they had been driving him back. Now that he stopped one of Merc's strongest kicks without any real effort where previously he had to put in a good amount to do so or parry out right was a shock to the system.

"Hey cripple boy." Ragna's voice now sounded more menacing as he raised his head. When it was fully up, he had a devilish grin on his face with his eyes showing killer intent. He wasn't the same boy they had been fighting before. "What did you just say about my hair?"

Mercury swallowed his own saliva without even realizing it. _'W-What the hell is with this guy?'_

He soon heard two noises coming from in front of him. The kind where a blade had been drawn and of metal being pierced through. He looked at his leg and saw that the sniper had drawn his sword and stabbed it into the ankle joint of his fake limb. This caught both him and the others off guard at the feat of strength the boy displayed and that the blade was still intact.

Mercury was now beyond pissed off at what had just happened. His prosthetic legs were expensive as all hell as they were of high quality. This type of model was designed to be as close to the original limb they replaced in terms weight and flexibility. They were also very sturdy and could still work after taking a powerful hit from Grimm. That the same guy that had already made fools of them earlier had done this? Now he was livid.

"BASTARD! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THESE THINGS COST!?"

Ragna's response? He gave him his strongest haymaker to the face.

"LIKE I GIVE A CRAP!"

Mercury felt his nose get smashed and his Aura drop a good amount as he was sent flying a couple of yards away. Emerald was stunned to see that the boy had gained such a boost in power and knocked Mercury away so easily. Cinder on the other hand noticed something that her cronies didn't. She saw that the sniper was covered in a faint, blue aura for a few seconds. She couldn't help but raise her eyebrows in curiosity at the man. _'He doesn't have an Aura surrounding him from what I saw before. Is it a Semblance? No that wouldn't be right, a Semblance is created when one's Aura is unlocked. If he had an Aura the whole time, it would have been protecting him from their attacks from the start.'_ Cinder thought about it for a few seconds before her eyes widened.

 _'No. It couldn't be. Is he by chance one of THEM!?'_

Whatever thoughts she had were put aside as Amber swung down her staff in a jumping strike, which forced Cinder to jump back. ' _Tsk, this is becoming both insightful yet annoying at the same time.'_

Emerald looked down at her ally and shook her head at his actions. She knew that Mercury wouldn't pass up insulting someone for either their appearance, personality, or anything really. She knew that it would bite him in the ass one day, and it seemed that day was today.

"You really just couldn't keep your mouth shut, couldn't you?"

Mercury gave her a deadpan look and said, "Put a damn sock in it."

Before Emerald could retort, Ragna closed the distance between them while drawing his other pistol and began firing away at her. Emerald soon dodged most of the bullets, with only two hitting her but that was all the Darcsen sniper needed to throw her off and start swinging his sword. Emerald managed to block the first swing, but was hit by a pistol whip soon after. Ragna then began to swing his blade at high speeds, getting through Emerald's defenses occasionally and dropping her Aura with every hit. The thief grimaced, if this didn't change her Aura will disappear and the bipolar eyed boy could defeat her. _'Wait, I'll just use my Semblance to catch him off guard and-'_

Her thoughts stopped as she was hit from behind by Amber shooting a couple of projectiles into her back, knocking her off balance and getting her to drop her guard. This gave Ragna the chance to dash behind her and hit her with Beowolf's pommel to her neck, the strike having enough power to knock her unconscious. Mercury soon got back up to try and assist, but Amber held him back by sending several more projectiles at the assassin. This gave Ragna the chance to reload his pistol and ready one of his remaining frag grenades by pulling the cord. Ragna fired away at the assassin as he closed in, with Mercury dodging the incoming bullets with extensive effort due to the damage to his right leg. Soon Ragna put away his pistol and looked as though he was getting out one of his throwing knives to stab him from Merc's point of view. When they got up close, Ragna dodged a kick aimed for his head and drew his armed grenade. Mercury this time managed to surprise the young Darcsen and nailed him with a kick to the gut, finally getting a good hit in and causing split to come out of the sniper's month. Ragna was sent back, his boots dragging across the ground as he was recovering from the strike. Mercury was about to dash off after him with his good leg shooting him forward, but then he noticed the armed grenade under him.

"SON OF A-!"

Before he could get away or finish his sentence, the grenade exploded and blasted him back. His Aura was now at dangerously low levels, several more strong hits and it would be depleted. Ragna managed to straighten himself out, his healing factor numbing any pain he felt. He saw that the green haired girl has still out thankfully and the gray themed boy was down for a bit. He now drew his cutlass and Beowolf in order to help Amber beat the women in the red dress.

Cinder scowled at how her grunts were taken down by one individual without him either being too exhausted to keep fighting or too injured to keep fighting. Realizing that she now has to fight one on two, she had to go all out in order to achieve her goals. Her eyes began to glow brightly as the dust infused into her body began to strengthen her. She sped at the Fall Maiden and unleashed a barrage of strikes, eventually breaking her guard. She soon knocked Amber away via a strong spin kick to her right hip, then pivoted her left foot until she jumped at the young Darcsen and began to clash blades with him. Cinder swung her right blade in a diagonal slash which he managed to parry with his cutlass and stabbed with Beowolf. Cinder parried Beowolf and sent a kick at Ragna which he blocked by crossing his blades, he was jarred

Ragna soon smirked at Cinder, not giving away any fatigue he had from fighting earlier. "So, starting to regret you're decisions here lady?"

Cinder couldn't help but smirk as well and said, "I will admit, while I'm quite angered at your actions, it's a bit... endearing at the same time."

Emerald regained consciousness and heard the exchange between the two along with Mercury. The two both grimaced at their leader _flirting_ with the enemy that had been running them ragged. "Em, did I get hit so hard I'n in a delusional coma or Cinder is really flirting with the guy that has been kicking our asses?"

Emerald said in a similar state of disbelief, "I think she is Merc, and yes it is disturbing. On so many levels."

Both of them soon pushed off and began to trade swings and stabs with their swords. This time, Ragna was taking several more cuts due to Cinder's higher level of skill and the Dust infusion increasing her physical abilities. However, despite his current state, he was going keep fighting for as long as possible. Pushing his senses and reflexes to their limit, he gave a long roar as he began to move attack at his fastest speed. This surprised Cinder for a few seconds and Ragna managed to leave a couple of cuts on her. However the black haired woman soon got her composure back and pushed back, forcing the Darcsen to grit his teeth in frustration.

 _'This woman is as strong as Selv was. How the hell is she this good?'_

Cinder soon saw an opening in Ragna's defenses and knocked his blades away from in front of him. A wide smirk appeared on Cinder's face while Ragna's face was in shock at the sudden turn. _'Now you're mine!'_ Cinder soon angled her left blade for a thrust, aimed at his heart in order to finally kill this annoying roadblock.

The sword was about to move, until it was knocked out of her hand. Both of them turned and saw that it was Amber who did the deed as she swung her staff at the exact moment. However, Cinder refocused faster and nailed Ragna with a strong kick to the gut sending him back. Amber and Cinder clashed weapons once again as Ragna re-orientated himself and was about to charge back in until his senses kicked in. Emerald had gotten back up and was now firing away at him with her guns. Ragna's weakened state caused one of the bullets to hit his arm, a stream of blood coming out along with the bullet.

 _'Dammit!'_

Ragna soon charged at the thief as she turned her weapons into scythes again and the two began to clash blades. Both were at their limit and Emerald's Aura was dropping with every strike that the Darcsen landed on her. Soon after nearly a minute of just a flurry of swings and parries, the two entered a power struggle. "Do you guys not know when to quit!? This is getting old!"

Emerald soon smirked and her eyes glowed for a bit as she said, "Well, it may look like your friend maybe tapping out, permanently."

Ragna was about retort until he looked behind him and his widened in horror. Amber was kneeling in front of Cinder as she raised her blade over her head. Then she brought it down, cutting into the girl and causing blood to spill onto the ground. She stayed still for a second before falling on her left side, seemingly lifeless as she sprawled into the ground. Time for the young hybrid stopped for a few seconds as he stared in shock at the girl's fate before it all came back full force.

"NO!"

Acting quickly, he soon managed to knock one of Emerald's scythes out her hands and hit her in the nose with the pommel of Beowolf. She staggered back and Ragna nailed her with a roundhouse kick to the head, knocking her down and away from him. Ragna soon dashed to Amber's still form and grabbed her before Cinder could react. Holding the wounded girl in his arms, Ragna began to check for the slightest pulse. He put two fingers on the girl's neck in the area where her neck was connected to her shoulders. His thoughts became panicked as the seconds ticked by.

 _'Not again. I won't let someone die because I couldn't save them again!'_

A beating sound is heard by the Valkyrian, faint but still there.

Another beat, a stronger one this time.

More beats are heard, causing the young man to realize a sigh of relief.

"Thank the maker, I thought she was a goner."

"Yes. However, you will not be so lucky."

Ragna's eyes widen when he saw the girl disappear right in front of him and in place of her was the black-haired woman standing in front of him. He got up to his feet and tried to jump back to get some distance. Unfortunately, his wounds and exhaustion caught up with him and made his movements sluggish. This gave Cinder her chance to finally land a blow that will this fight for good.

She moved in quickly, crossing her blades in front of her body. She soon dashed at the boy and swung her blades.

For a second, Cinder was behind the sniper with her blades out to the side. A smile appeared on her face as she stood up straight and flicked her blades to the side to remove the blood on them. A second later, blood erupted from the Darcsen's chest in an X-pattern.

"AHHHHHH! SHIT!"

Ragna still stood up a second before collapsing on the ground like a sack of potatoes. Blood ran from the boy's chest, forming a puddle around him that was getting bigger.

Cinder's smile became a wicked grin as her plan had worked.

* * *

 _A few seconds earlier_

 _As the young man dashed at Emerald, Cinder was locking weapons with the Fall Maiden. Seeing her movements were slowing due to exhaustion, Cinder managed to slip under the girl's guard and knocked her down with a pommel strike to the back of the neck. She soon landed a spinning kick to the Maiden's right hip, sending her rolling across the ground like a rag doll._

 _Breathing slowly to help relax her body, Cinder soon looked to Emerald fighting with the sniper. He seemed to be preoccupied in taking the thief down, but Emerald gave little gestures with her fingers that Cinder noticed. A smile came onto her face as she signaled Emerald to use her Semblance. The duel scythe user smirked and her eyes began to glow slightly as Cinder prepared to finally bring the young man to an early grave._

 _'Unless that sniper can sense the girl's Aura or see through the illusion, he is finished.'_

* * *

 _Present Time_

Amber's eyes began to twitch open as she regained consciousness. She noticed that the fighting had stopped and looked around to see if Ragna was safe. She turned her head to the right, and saw the young man on his front with a pool of blood around him. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight, the boy who had saved her was if not immediately dead then he would be then saw the woman responsible for attacking her walk up to him and raise her left blade in the air, its tip pointing to the boy's spine.

A surge of anger and urgency filled the Maiden's body as she created several dozen spear length projectiles around her.

"NO YOU DON'T!"

Yelling at the top of her lungs, she sent the projectiles hurtling at high speed towards Cinder. Reacting quickly, she began dodging any projectiles she could and those that got too close she had to deflect with her swords. However, several projectiles got through her defenses and hit her in various parts of her body. Her Aura dropped greatly when the barrage ended and she was starting to become tired. Amber prepared to charge at her again, but was immediately attacked by both Emerald and Mercury (though Mercury was slowed due to the damage to his leg from earlier).

Seeing her prey cornered, Cinder began to walk towards the young Maiden with a large smirk on her face. "Now, where were we?" Amber soon began to back up as she began to look at the current situation. _'I'm outnumbered again, my body is becoming sluggish, Ragna is bleeding out, and these bastards are still in fighting condition. Dammit! where is Qrow when you need him!?'_

The enemies were getting closer.

Amber entered a combat stance to prepare for attacks from multiple directions.

"Don't *cough* count me out... Just yet."

All eyes widened at hearing the voice. The four couldn't believe what they were hearing. Amber was relieved while Cinder and her party were completely stunned. They all turned their heads to the source of the voice and saw something that should be impossible.

Ragna was getting back up, albeit struggling quite a lot. He planted Beowolf's tip in the ground and was now pushing himself up.

Cinder's shock soon gave away to anger it what she was seeing. How much would it take for this boy to get the hint? He was way too wounded to do anything, and their Aura was still intact and they were relatively still in good shape. She soon took a step in the direction of the struggling boy and pointed one her blades at him. "How are you still alive? You should have been killed by that strike without an Aura to protect you!"

Ragna gave a weak chuckle as the blood coming out of his body was coming out in smaller amounts. Cinder soon noticed the flame-like blue aura from before surround him again, this time being much more noticeable and stronger. He was now on his knees and beginning to push up "You, *cough* really think you guys *cough, cough* killed me just like that?"

Emerald stepped back a few feet and shook her head in disbelief at the sight. "How? How is this happening!?"

The young sniper soon got onto his feet and was now trying to stand up straight. "You guys have no idea about me. People have always said I was stubborn as all hell, even in the face of death. They even said *cough* that I was a bit suicidal at times. However, I don't stay down. I always will get back up and fight again." He managed to stand up fully and turned to his enemies with a wide smirk on his face, and what they saw was surprising to say the least.

The boy's wounds were starting to heal up, slowly but surely. The blood had stopped gushing out and the wound was beginning to turn into a lighter red. All of the previous wounds he had were either gone or became smaller then they were before. Ragna of course was in massive pain due to all of the wounds and his body screamed at him to stop moving. Thanks to his healing factor though not only were the wounds healing, it acted like a anesthetic and numbed some of the pain. He would just have to work through the pain, especially with what his next move was going to be.

 _'Damn, I guess I really am at the end of my rope. Guess I have to use my powers to survive.'_

Ragna hardened his eyes as he looked at Cinder directly and said, "Guess you guys are going to be the first people that I have to go all out on." He soon closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He felt for his inner flame, knowing full well that he had to end this battle quickly. This was one chance he had to take, it wouldn't happen again after this.

Finally, he felt it. It was visible in his mind's eye, a decent-sized fire. Now it began to grow into an inferno, a raging fire that filled his mind. A gust of wind surrounded him, blowing around any loose bits of clothing on him.

He took a deep breath, and opened his eyes.

 _ **Play Metal Gear Rising Revengeance OST: A Soul Can't Be Cut**_

Both of his eyes turned crimson as the gust blew out from him, causing the onlookers to flinch. When they looked at the boy, a raging blue fire covered the his being along with the wounds healing faster then before. His hair turned fully sliver, replacing the dark-blue that was there before. Looking at the boy would give someone the clear message:

He was now going all out.

Emerald and Mercury stepped back in fear, their senses telling them to get away from the boy immediately. Cinder on the other hand was wide-eyed at the sight. She couldn't understand what she was seeing. The boy they had been fighting against, the boy that she thought she finally killed possessed powers that either herself or her compatriots had seen before. The only way it was possible was that the boy had a Semblance that didn't require someone to unlock their Aura. _'The only people in Remnant's history that would possess that ability is the Original Huntsmen! That's the only explanation for this, but it still doesn't add up!'_ Suddenly, her body shook slightly in fear during her thoughts. She forced her body to regain its composure and she faced the young man down. "What are you!? You can't have a Semblance and that isn't a natural Aura. Just who are you!?"

Ragna looked at his reflection in Beowolf's blade, thinking about how long he can stay in this form. _'In my current state, I'll only have five minutes. I need to make this count!'_ He soon looked up at Cinder with a calm look on his face, relaxed like a spring in the mountains. "You want to know what I am?" He points his blade at Cinder; his eyes turning into a steely gaze.

"I am an impossibility, born of two races. An abomination to some and a hero to others. For right now though, I'm the guy that's about to kick your ass."

Cinder was about to ask what he was talking about, but Ragna soon dashed at Cinder at a faster speed than they expected. In the space of a few seconds, he crossed the distance and swung Beowolf in a fast horizontal slash. Cinder barely had time to both register and block the attack, but then she felt much more force behind the blow than the boy did previously. It caused her to stagger back a step due to the force behind it as well as caused her body to rattle slightly.

 _'No way! We had the advantage over him earlier, but now he's at a point where I'm barely keeping up with him. Just what is this power?'_

Acting quickly, Ragna pivoted on his left foot and began a blinding barrage of swings with Beowolf. Cinder moved her blades frantically to try and stop the boy's onslaught, but despite her best efforts she was suffering even worse then the sniper did against her earlier. The only thing preventing her from serious injury was her Aura, but at the rate the fight was going it would give out eventually.

Seeing the tables turning quickly against them, Mercury and Emerald moved to attack Ragna from two directions. They circled the sniper and they moved in to take him out. Emerald was coming from the left with her scythes and Mercury on the right boosting off of his undamaged leg. However when they got close enough to attack, he suddenly vanished into thin air causing their attacks to hit air. They looked around to see where he had disappeared to, thinking he couldn't have gotten far.

"Okay, how did he do that?" Mercury said frantically.

Cinder took this break to try and piece together what she saw from the mystery boy. ' _Healing factor, increased speed and strength, and now teleportation? There shouldn't be a Semblance that gives someone all of those powers.'_

"Looking for someone!?"

They soon turned their heads to the sky and saw Ragna swinging his sword at them. To their surprise, laser beams came off the blade and were speeding at them. They began dodging the incoming beams, narrowly dodging the beams at certain points. When the beams impacted the ground, they left small, smoking craters were they hit showing the three that they packed quite a punch. Ragna smirked and disappeared again, this time teleporting behind Mercury and sending a larger beam at the assassin. It hit him dead center in the back, blowing him off the ground and sent him tumbling along the ground. After bouncing along the ground, he managed to right himself and got to his feet. When he looked to see where the half-breed was standing, his eyes widened as he saw Ragna close the distance quickly. Gritting his teeth, Mercury blasted off the ground and swung a kick to the boy's head, hoping to use his momentum against him. Due to his enhanced eyesight, Ragna saw the kick coming faster then before and swung Beowolf.

The leg his blade made contact with was the one he damaged before. This time though Beowolf's edge, sharpened due to the power of the Blue Flame cut into the ankle joint and removed the foot from the rest of the limb.

"NO WAY!" Mercury yelled out. He couldn't believe his limb, made to take serious punishment from strong Grimm had been cut apart so easily. While he was still in shock, Ragna sent out a strong haymaker to Merc's face. This time, his fist was covered in his flame adding more power to the blow. His punch impacted Mercury's nose with a satisfying crunch sound and he saw the strange barrier that surrounded the gray clothed boy finally break down as he knocked him away. Mercury once again bounced on the ground until his back hit a tree and he fell unconscious.

Emerald and Cinder were stunned by the sight, realizing the battle had swung against them. Emerald soon began to shoot at the Darcsen with her guns, but Ragna's superhuman reflexes allowed him to cut the incoming bullets apart without any effort. He then jumped into the air, charged up his blade and swung downward, creating a large beam that was speeding at the remaining two. They managed to clear the blast, but they felt the shock wave of the explosion push them back a bit.

During this moment, even Cinder began to think what she could never have imagined before.

 _'We can't beat him.'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _'Dammit! Got to Hurry!'_

Qrow sped toward the battle zone as fast as his transformed state could go, desperate to save Amber. He honestly blamed himself for falling for the enemy's tricks, no doubt the cause of a Semblance that creates illusions. Ozpin told him to stay close to Amber and make sure that Salem's forces couldn't have the chance to steal the powers of the Fall Maiden. If they succeeded, Salem would be one step closer to throwing all of Remnant into darkness and be able to find one of the four keys hidden away by the academy headmasters.

 _'Okay, seems like its this way-'_

*BOOM*

Qrow got out of his crow form and landed on a nearby tree branch. He was still far away from where he guessed Amber would be, but he could still hear the explosion from that distance. ' _The hell? What could have caused that?'_ He knew couldn't have been Amber due to the nature of her powers and what she could do with them. Perhaps the assailants had a Semblance that causes explosions? It was a logical guess, considering they were still in the dark about who was serving under Salem.

His eyes then focused on something in the distance, just few feet over the treeline. His right eyebrow went up in surprise when his eyes adjusted to the object in the distance. ' _Is that a person? Why are they on fire?'_ The figure then disappear below the trees as a large dust cloud peaked over, covering everyone who would be down there.

Qrow shook his head, there was no time to think things over. He jumped from tree to tree as fast as he could go. While in his mind, he could help but think of the mystery figure he saw.

 _'The way he was covered in fire like that looked similar to Yang's Semblance, but the fire was blue. If anything, I hope he's on our side.'_

* * *

 _Back on the road_

"WHERE IS HE NOW?"

Emerald was panicking as she strained her senses to detect Ragna's presence in the dust cloud. Exhaustion was catching up to her as her breathing was heavier than before. Before she could ask Cinder if she could tell where the sniper was, Ragna soon appeared behind her and landed a kick to her back. Emerald tried to right himself in the air, but Ragna teleported again and hit her with a spin kick to the hip. Emerald was sent flying, spinning head over heels until Ragna nailed her with a kick to her chin sending her up higher into the air. He teleported again and nailed her in the stomach with a powerful hammer blow. The wind was knocked out of her as she hit the ground hard as her Aura finally gave out.

Cinder heard Emerald's grunts as she was being knocked around before she hit the ground and chose to get out of the dust cloud in order to see Ragna. At the same time though, Ragna also dashed out of the cloud and stood several feet away from Cinder. The two stared each other down as Cinder gritted her teeth and grinded them against each other. She had to accomplish her mission no matter what happened, and she wasn't going to return empty handed. It was the first step for Remnant's downfall and she wouldn't fail!

"I WON'T BE BEATEN BY A BRAT LIKE YOU!" She soon charged at the boy, the patterns on her arms glowing brightly as she clashed with him again. Ragna didn't want to waste time talking with Cinder as he parried her incoming strikes with some effort. He was more focused on how much time he had left in using his Blue Flame, as his body was building fatigue due to how long the battle had gone on for. _'I better wrap things up quickly before I pass out from over using it.'_ As they entered another power struggle, Ragna pushed away Cinder with all of strength then proceeded to hit her with a powerful punch to the stomach that forced her back onto the road, her feet scraping the ground.

Ragna soon began to focus his flame into Beowolf as the blade began to glow brightly. Cinder soon stopped her slide back and saw the boy's weapon was covered in flame. She realized she needed to get Emerald to use her Semblance to overload his senses so she could use a special amulet that her master gave her so they could escape, although she never thought she needed to flee like this. She contemplated her options she had in front of her...

*BANG*

Ragna, Amber, Cinder, and the awakening Emerald and Mercury heard the gunshot cracking through the area. Cinder's eyes widen in realization of why a shot want off out here. _'Dammit it all its Branwen! If he shows up, we're good as finished!'_

Ragna, seeing the shock in her eyes couldn't help but smile at this turn of events. It now seemed as though his role in this battle ended as it seemed that Amber must have a friend or ally that's making their way to them. He was glad that she would get out okay and that their opponents would leave empty-handed. However, that wasn't to say he wasn't going to let them get away without one last attack. He soon jumped to the air as the three attackers soon began to gather around each other.

"LIKE HELL YOU GUYS ARE GETTING AWAY!"

Cinder looked up in fear as the boy prepared to fire his weapon's beam at them. She rushed over to her underlings in order to escape, and got to them by the time Ragna was about to thrust his sword at them She turned to Emerald and yelled out, "EMERALD DO IT!" The thief nodded and focused her eyes on the boy to blind his senses. Ragna's vision went black which surprised him, but he still knew where they were and thrust his blade forward.

"NOW BURN!"

The large energy beam shot out of Beowolf, the beam shifting for a second to look like a monster's head coming at them. Cinder was stunned but she soon brought out the amulet and raised it up to the sky. It glowed brightly and they teleported away as soon as the beam hit the ground. The ensuing explosion was far larger in scale as it was heard from miles away in any towns near the area. A massive smoke cloud formed over the trees as the concussive blast knocked down a few old trees to the ground and caused any nearby animals to flee from the site.

 _ **OST end**_

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

A Portal opened up in the middle of what looked like a training area as a loud boom was heard in the rest of the compound. At the same time, Cinder and her allies flew out of the portal and hit the wall hard. Mercury and Emerald groaned in pain at the impact as the last of Cinder's Aura dissipated as she hit the wall.

As she began to fall unconscious, one thought passed through her mind.

 _'Damn it all...'_

* * *

 _Back at the road_

Ragna soon landed on the ground looking at the large carter he made in the road. He soon sighed as he rested Beowolf his shoulder and said, "Oh man, I really went overboard this time. I hope they're able to repair this later." Ragna soon heard footsteps behind him as he saw Amber put away her staff as she walked over to him. She looked more beat up then he did, but she managed a smile on her face and her eyes showed relief that the fight was over.

"Not going to lie, but that was close," she said between breaths. It seemed like a miracle that the two made it out alive after everything that happened. When Amber saw him go down at first, she thought he died. She felt angry that those people would do anything in order to get her powers , including killing someone that wasn't even a part of her mission. However, seeing him get back up and completely dominating them in battle put her heart at ease, but also stunned her at the same time. This was why she never jumped in during that stage of the fighting, seeing that she would only get in the way.

Ragna smirked at that and replied back, "Yeah, that was tough even for what I've faced."

Amber tilted her head in curiosity. "You mean you've fought worse then that?"

"Yep," the sniper said nonchalantly, "I've seen plenty of things in my life, more then most people ever do."

Amber looked at him strangely before she giggled a bit. "I see, you'll have to tell me later. Although," she pointed at the scar on his chest as it kept healing, "How are you still standing up after what happened?"

Ragna looked down at his chest and sighed. "Well it's a long story-"

He was unable to say anymore as the exhaustion of the fight came back full force. His mind soon shut down as the stress of his current state caught up with him. His flame cut out as he fell forward into the ground face first, his body becoming like dead weight.

"HEY!" Amber rushed over to him rolled him on his back to check to see if he was still okay. "Come on, wake up!" She checked his pulse to see if it was still beating. To her relief it was, albeit very weak. _'He must have over done it with that form of his. Although, what even was that power?'_

"Amber!"

The young Fall Maiden turned to where the voice was coming from and soon saw her ally Qrow jump down onto road.

"About time you showed up Qrow! Where were you?"

The old crow of a Huntsmen rubbed to the back of his neck feeling a little ashamed. During their journey to Beacon, Qrow had felt a strange presence on the edge of his senses as they walked. He thought it was someone trying to sneak up on them and when they dropped their guard for long enough, they could take advantage of it and make their move. He didn't want to leave it to chance and he was aware that Amber could hold her own for him to get there in time in help so he went of, saying he would be back in a few minutes.

That unfortunately wasn't the case as he had been lured off a wild goose chase that separated him from Amber. He felt responsible that he fell for such an obvious ploy. He sighed and said in his gravely tone, "Yeah I know I'm late, guess they managed to trick me with a Semblance that makes illusions."

While Amber wanted to know what happened that caused Qrow to let his guard down, her new friend's condition was more important. She shook her head and said, "Well, never mind that right now. Can you help me with him?" Qrow looked at the young man whom Amber was holding up and now that he saw him clearly, he could tell he wasn't normal. The boy's outfit resembled a soldier's uniform, the uniform itself looking like something from the Great War. What got his immediate attention was the boy's hair which wasn't normal as it looked natural, not the end result of using hair products that dyed one's hair color. After that, he soon looked down at the young man's chest and saw how large the scar was. He raised an eyebrow in surprise that the boy was even able to fight considering that the scar looked deep enough to reach his organs.

 _'By all rights, this kid should be dead. But if he managed to pull through and keep fighting, he must have an unbreakable will.'_

Qrow saw the boy standing before he fell on the ground covered in that blue fire along with that large crater that the boy made with that powerful laser he fired. To say Qrow was stunned was an understatement. _'How the name of the Dust is this kid that powerful? Not even Atlas's most powerful airships could do that much damage.'_ He smirked a bit at that taught as if their old ally, General James Ironwood found out about a kid with the power to tale down some of Atlas's strongest weapons, he would have a conniption _._ Hell, he could imagine the Schnee family, especially Jacques and his son Whitley who both thought having powerful armies made Huntsmen obsolete would be in disbelief at this sight. He shook his head to clear his mind as he had to put those thoughts of his aside in order to try and help the young man.

"What's his condition?"

"Not sure," Amber said, "He still has a heartbeat, so he's still alive. Although, I think he's in coma from the stress of using his powers."

Qrow sighed at this revelation, as it seemed he was going to get his answers later. While he could ask Amber right now, he had to help the kid to civilization and away from any chance of Grimm attacks. While the Grimm normally don't come into this area due to their being nearby villages and the armed locals, he wasn't going to risk having a Grimm show up out of nowhere to attack them.

*gasps* "What the? Is he still healing?"

Qrow soon looked at what Amber was seeing and eyes widened at the sight. The young man was covered in a faint, fire-like glow as any remaining wounds on his body recovered and the scar on his chest was mending slowly. Qrow had to rub his eyes for a second to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but what he was witnessing was the real thing. Sure he had seen those with Aura heal injuries before, but even the strongest Aura couldn't mend size-able scars, let alone large ones like the young man has on him. The more Qrow thought of it, the more it seemed that the kid's Semblance (if he could call it that) was unnatural to the great degree. Even with all of things he has seen in his life, this was one of the strangest he has seen in a LONG time.

"I'll call Oz, see what he thinks our next move should be."

"Please do," Amber said, "I think we'll learn all we can about him at Beacon."

Qrow pulled out his Scroll and began dialing to Ozpin.

 _'Damn, this is becoming one hell of a day.'_

* * *

 _Beacon Academy, Vale_

Overlooking the city of Vale is the Kingdom's main school to train future generations of Huntsman, Beacon Academy. A large castle that to the eye of someone not aware of it's purpose would look like a place befitting a king. Which, in a way is correct if one looked at the secret game of chess being played between those that would protect the future of humanity and of those that would destroy it. It served as a literal beacon (no pun intended) of light for those that wished to follow the path of a protector of humanity and slayer of Grimm.

In the middle of the complex was the immensely tall tower, overlooking the whole area and providing a place of security. Inside the tower was the headmaster's main office for him to carry out his work in solitude. The inside of the office had multiple gears turning around, not unlike the inside of a clock tower. Well befitting of the man that oversaw the school.

Professor Ozpin was sitting at his desk, patently waiting for news from Qrow about the status of both him and the current Fall Maiden. His close friend, partner, and ally, fellow Beacon professor Glynda Goodwitch was pacing back and forth in front of him, her blow was low as her mind was becoming more and more stressed with every passing minute. He could understand his partner's current state considering that despite all the precautions they took beforehand, anything could still go wrong.

Life always had its way of changing one's plans.

"It's been a while since Qrow called in. Even if he's drinking himself away at a local bar, he should have sent us a message or Amber could have called us in his place."

Glynda's voice was her usual focused and strict tone that she showed to the students she taught. It was clear though that she was trying to deal with the anxiety that waiting for good news always gave by approaching it in the same way she did her classes,

By being straight and to the point on the subject.

He couldn't blame her though, as when dealing with certain situations, people have different ways of coping in order to focus their minds. It was a good tactic, especially for those with experience as they needed ways to try and keep themselves operating efficiently. Considering the role he and his allies have chosen, anything going wrong could shift things to the enemy. However, Ozpin had to remain calm as he knew that any action taken out of haste could end up worsening a problem more than helping it.

"It will be fine, I trust Qrow to handle it."

"Are you sure?" Glynda said. "What if SHE sent people that could counter Qrow in combat? You know how skilled some of her closest allies are."

"True, but Qrow is among the most skilled Huntsmen I know. We must have faith in him and wait."

The blonde-haired professor sighed heavily at her lifelong-friend's response. While true Qrow's skill was unique among most Huntsmen his age, he was still a drunkard that always caused some form of trouble. If it was up to her, she would have had several more Huntsman to guard the Fall Maiden on her journey to Beacon. It was a sound move in that they would have had several ways to face a foe due to having multiple ways to counter whatever would have come their way. The phrase of "Strength in numbers" may seem one-minded in some cases, but it made sense if the skills and abilities of others are taken into account. However, the number of people that they could call on was small and they were too far away to join up with Qrow and Ms. Amber.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Both professors soon heard the alarm set up in Ozpin's desk where it would alert him to call from one of their allies.

"Well," Ozpin said in his calm tone, "It seems we'll find out sooner than expected."

Ozpin soon pressed a button in front of him bringing up screen where he could see the caller and speak with them face to face, so to speak. Qrow's scruffy face came onto the screen as he was drink from his tin which no doubt had alcohol in it.

"Qrow, how are things?"

Qrow stopped drinking wiped his mouth with his sleeve and put away his canteen. "Ah, hey there Oz nothing too major over here. Just had a drink, enjoying the scenery, and... found a strange kid."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow and Glynda's eyes widened a bit at the news. They had expected that if anything happened, it would be related to any attackers that may have wanted to take Amber's powers.

Ozpin spoke first in his composed voice, "Qrow, where is this boy you are talking about?"

"Look for yourself Oz," Qrow said as he showed the two the boy in question who Amber was holding up. Both professors were surprised to see the flame-like Aura around him along with his unique hair style. Looking at the boy, Ozpin couldn't help but get a strange feeling from him. He seemed well out of place if his attire was any indication, looking similar to a uniform from the Great War era. Not only that, but he couldn't help but sense that this boy possessed great power the likes of which Remnant hadn't seen before.

"Amber," Glynda spoke after recovering from the shock of seeing the young man, "Who is that boy?"

Amber turned to the screen and began to speak. "His name is Ragna from what he told me and he's a skilled fighter. I was actually attacked by three people and he managed to save me before they could take my powers."

Both Ozpin and Glynda's eyes widened at the revelation. ' _So Salem did send people take Amber's powers. I knew they would have attempted it, but shouldn't Qrow have been there to stop them instead?'_

"Amber what happened?" Glynda said showing concern in her voice.

"I was going down the road here while Qrow was checking something out. However, it turns out that he fell for the enemy's plan as they had someone that used a Semblance that can make illusions."

Qrow sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck saying, "My bad."

"Anyway, I was attacked by three people, who looked like they were in their late teens. I managed to hold my own against two of them, until the third one attacked me from behind and her friends held me down. She then put on a glove that brought out a scarab Grimm that was no doubt going to take my powers out me. I honestly thought I was finished until Ragna destroyed it with a well-placed shot. Then he gave the two of them a run for their money in the woods before he joined me in fighting all three of them."

Ozpin couldn't help but crack a smile at this. Despite it not being involved with whatever he did, the young man still risked his life to save Amber. He would have to repay the man later when he could.

Glynda on the other hand was focused on the scar on the boy's chest. From what she could see, it was quite large and perhaps was deep to hit vital organs. She couldn't help but wonder how he got that. From what Amber had said, her assailants must have been highly skilled Huntsmen well trained in combat and had perhaps planned out a method of attack in order to bring down the Fall Maiden and take her powers for their leader. That this mysterious young man could fight with those four tells her that his skills must be exceptional if he was to survive.

That point of course brought her to the object of her interest.

"Can you explain how he got that scar on his chest?"

"You know the girl that could use the illusion Semblance I mentioned before? She tricked him and the woman that tried to take my powers cut into Ragna, seemly killing him from what I could see. The entire fight, he didn't have an Aura protecting him but he was able to keep up with their attacks and even give them some of his own hits Heck, he didn't even know what Aura was from what I understand."

Glynda's eyes widened once again at the piece of information. When someone unlocked their Aura, they could achieve feats that when mastered were at levels that normal people couldn't reach unless they used special implants in their body. It was this boost in ability that gave Huntsmen a greater chance to slay Grimm then normal people. Even with advances in firearms and weaponry, the Grimm could still kill normal people if given the chance. To hear that the mystery boy managed to fight three people without having Aura to lessen or negate blows is something else.

"Yeah that in of itself is impressive," Qrow cut in, "But you guys might want to look at this."

He turned the scroll to show the large crater in the road which had his allies stunned to say the least. "By the way if your wondering, it was the kid who did this. If anything, he has more power then any of Atlas's most powerful flying Battleships. He did this while covered in a Bluish flame. Literally he was covered from head to toe in that flame from what I saw before he fell on the ground unconscious."

"Wait a minute," Glynda interrupted the Scythe user, "How did he get back up after receiving a wound like that?"

Amber appeared on the screen after laying the boy down. "He had this healing ability from what I saw that was patching him up after he was wounded. That, and I think he's one of those "too stubborn for his own good" types that just work through the pain. When got back up, he then activated that flame and basically defeated them while they we're thrown off by his sudden power up. That crater you saw? It was caused by him sending out a large energy beam at the three attackers, although I wouldn't be surprised if they still managed to get away."

Both professors couldn't believe the information they heard (Glynda to a greater extent then Ozpin). The young man in front of them not only possessed abilities that no normal Semblance could give its user unless that person had multiple Semblances, but also seemed to be highly skilled despite not having an Aura protecting him. He seemed has if he had great potential to become one of the most powerful Huntsmen in Remnant if he was given the right guidance. With the powers he held, he could become a valuable ally in the fight against Salem and her forces. ' _Considering he saw Ms. Amber and her powers in action, he has a right to know about what is going on,_ ' Ozpin thought. He had to know who this boy was and why was he here, it would be crucial in order to understand the boy's motivations.

"Qrow," Ozpin said after a minute or two of silence, "How far out are you and Amber from Beacon?"

Qrow began to rub his scraggly beard in thought and then said, "I think we should be two hours out from Beacon if we were walking, as long as any Grimm don't attack us on the way."

"I'm sending an airship Qrow, bring him to Beacon." Ozpin said with a straight to the point tone.

"Got it Oz, see you in a bit." With that, Qrow ended the call leaving the two professors to plan out their next move. At best, they thought the best thing that would happen today would be the Fall Maiden arriving at Beacon safe and sound if everything went smoothly. However, despite that fact that Amber's powers were almost stolen, it seemed that someone, perhaps Monty Qum himself has given them an incredible opportunity. A strong feeling of hope was felt in the room, something the wise headmaster hadn't felt in for a while.

Glynda soon turned to her partner and said, "I was thinking about what Amber said about the boy's power. If he has a Semblance but no Aura, could it be possible he could be a descendant of the Original Huntsmen?"

Ozpin also had similar thoughts about his powers as well. The Original Huntsmen were very different to the Huntsmen of today for several reasons. It wasn't just in that their weapons were primitive compared to today's transforming weapons, but their Auras were far stronger. They were so strong, they could take punishment that modern-day Huntsmen would never be able to survive, unless they underwent special training or used special equipment that increased the amount of Aura they had. Even then, it wasn't even close to what any sources on the Original Huntsmen say they could take. The boy did have great power that was for sure, but he couldn't be certain about it until he spoke with Ragna personally about it.

"While I do believe there is a chance that he may possess similar traits to them, we should consider that idea only a possibility until we meet the boy personally."

Glynda sighed as she moved on the next point that was key moving forward. "What if the Valeian council hears about this? They won't let an opportunity like this pass in order to learn about him whether or not he has the ability of them. They can be rather forceful and persistent if something catches their interest. Something we both know well."

Ozpin closed his eyes and thought about Glynda's warning. It was true, the council, while focused on keeping the peace in Vale, was paranoid when it come to understanding anything not known to them before. If word got out that he had under his watch a young man who's destructive power could compete with that of the strongest weapons in Remnant, they would want to take him in order to question him for his powers or worse experiment on him in order to understand his power.

"If that time comes, we'll handle it tactfully and with skill."

* * *

"Uh... My Head. What just happened?"

Ragna put a hand on his head as it seemed as though he was having another headache. He slowly began to open up his eyes, but he saw that he wasn't in the same world he in. The sky was clear as day with white clouds dotting the sky, and the sun shining down from above on the field he was in. Grass surrounded him along with many kinds of flowers, from roses to dandelions. In the distance, he saw a large temple with a large staircase in front of it, flanked by statues of Valkyria, wielding their quintessential spiral patterned shields and lances.

"Okay, where am I now? These last two days aren't making any sense to me."

Ragna soon got back on his feet as he shook off any remains of fatigue he felt and began to walk to the temple. He didn't know why, but he felt a strong desire to walk into the temple, as if someone was telling him to go inside and he will find answers to his questions. Taking the first steps up the staircase, he felt as those he was about to witness something that would change things as he knew it.

Eventually he got to the top of the staircase, and saw more Valkyria statues inside the temple. These statues had other weapons along side their usual equipment. Some of the statues wielded double-edged swords of different sizes, from ones that can be held with one hand, to large blades the size of a regular person implanted in front of them. A few more held spiral patterned bows at their side with quivers on their backs filled with arrows that in real life would have their arrowheads made of Ragnite in order to pierce armor and gems in the arrowhead to channel the cobalt energy that Valkyria could create with their lances in order to have their arrows explode on contact. Ragna was actually impressed when he learned about the Valkyria in at Barious ruins prior to the clash at Naggiar and awakening his true power to fight Selvaria. They possessed other weapons then what most people would have thought possible, and these had even more power due to the Valkyria being able to channel their energy into their weapons to make them more deadly.

Ragna continued to walk into the temple and looked around the hallway, taking in everything his eyes could see. Not only was there the statues, but there were also carvings, both in the language of the Valkuyur and in the form of artwork. It showed images of the whole race's civilization, from it's rise in time millennia prior to the so called Darcsen Calamity, to its decline after the event. It showed the Valkyria constructing small villages during their origins to later making cities that rivaled and even surpassed those of human make around the time of antiquity. Scenes of them cultivating the land to make food and helping humans mine Ragnite also were etched on the wall, showing that Humanity and the Valkyria may have interacted prior to the events of the Calamity.

Ragna eventually reached the heart of the temple, a large room with no ceiling, allowing the light to shine to shine in. In the center of the room was a large pit from which an immense flame colored in a deep blue. Behind the flame pit was an alter which looked like a place of prayer with a carving of what looked like the story of the creation of the world (well his world at least). More carvings were along the walls, showing scenes of war between Valkyria with humans even partaking in the fighting. One side seemed to be made out to be demons, their figures having what looked like crystals covering their bodies, and being lead by a women that was giving off a demonic presence. Opposing them was an army of regular Valkyria and humans being lead by three women, two looked very similar to the one leading the demon hordes. The other women was dressed in unique battle armor, surrounded by a larger flame then most other Valkyria other than the two women (looked like they could be sisters?). More scenes showed the four women fighting in multiple landscapes, many looking like they weren't placed in ancient times.

Ragna soon felt his senses alerting him to another presence in the room. His eyes darted all over the place, looking to see where the intruder was before they could surprise him.

"I see that your senses haven't dulled by your transformation to a younger state, little pup."

Hearing the voice from behind him, Ragna soon turned around to face the flame pit. He soon saw that something or rather someone had appeared in front of it. It was person covered by a white robe with a hood cover most of their face, minus the bottom of their face. The robe covered the person's body, hiding most features that their body had, except for the fact that the figure was a women by the voice he heard and the sizable chest they had (almost as big as Selvaria he noticed).

Ragna focused his eyes at the woman, "Who are you and where am I?"

The robed woman laughed a little before answering the question, "Do not worry, I will not harm you if that's what you are thinking. You are in a safe place, considering your mind can't be broken into unless someone had the power to enter one's mind."

Ragna's eyes soon widen at hearing the info. "Wait I'm inside my mind!?"

"Yes," The woman said, "You happened to fall unconscious following your earlier battle after you pushed your body to its current limit regarding your Blue Flame. You are being treated by some allies of that girl you saved Amber, so you need not worry about you or her being attacked again."

Ragna soon gave a sigh of relief at the news. He was worried that by some chance those three he sent packing had others with them that could have swooped in and taken the girl while he was out. Then he remembered the shot from before and how the black-haired woman reacted in anger at it. So it seemed whomever it was that fired off the shot was in fact a friend of the girl, and probably helped her bring him to safety after he was out cold.

"That's good to hear." Ragna said before eyes widened when a realization dawned on him. "Wait, how do you know about the girl I helped out and about my powers?"

"Well, I guess it's only fair that you should know." The woman soon put both of her hands on the hood of her robe and pulled it back. Ragna was soon stunned upon seeing the persons face. The woman was beautiful, with long sliver hair that covered her back and crimson eyes that seemed to look into his soul. Her skin was fair without a blemish and she had a warm smile on her face, one that a mother would give their child when they were at their happiest. But that wasn't what stunned Ragna the most.

The woman in front of them almost looked like his own mother was during his childhood, before the attack on his village.

"It's finally so nice to meet you Ragna, I've waiting for us to speak face to face since you awoke me at Barious."

Ragna wondered what she meant by that until his eyes shot open. He remembered this voice speak to him before twice. Once was at Barious when his powers finally awoke and the other before Naggiar telling him to return to the ruins. It was that time in particular that allowed him to unlock the Azure Flame, allowing him to defeat Selvaria in combat and eventually deal with any units of Artificial Valkyria that the Empire sent at him during the battle. It wasn't possible, but some how it explained so much. His mother told him about his sword Beowolf was special in that his ancestor on his mom's side of the family used in battle. The writings he found at Barious also spoke of a being that placed her spirit into a blade to rest, only awakening when her descendant finally unlocked their powers.

There was no other answer for it.

The person standing in front of him was one who became one of the most powerful Valkyria to ever live.

A warrior that was chosen to wield a power that was only given to the one that was worthy and became a champion among her kind.

The warrior known as Lupa the Sliver Fang.

Ragna was in fact, looking at his ancestor.

"A-Ancestor?"

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **You ever feel like you've been awful in not getting something out due to just being lazy or putting it off too much? That's how I felt.**

 **Then again, who on this site hasn't had real life get in the way? *Sighs***

 **I'm sorry for not getting this out sooner, had tests, homework, and projects to work on alongside brainstorming ideas for other stories I maybe making in the future.**

 **Anyway, enough with being sorry for myself about this. Let's get to the important aspects.**

 **First off: YES, I WENT THERE. I have changed RWBY's story greatly by stopping Cinder from stealing Amber's powers. To me, I really thought after Vol 3 was over that perhaps I could make Amber play a bigger role in my story (I did feel bad about her dying to the FIRE BITCH) or have her lose her powers but still live (don't worry I have a plan).**

 **Now to explain about the fight as a whole. I'll be honest, I don't know how strong the Valkyria are in comparison to Huntsmen and Huntresses, so I guessed. I'm going to say right now that the Valkyria are perhaps stronger than most Huntsmen (from what we saw of Selvaria in the Games and Anime she has a ton of destructive power, more then most of the RWBY cast). Their healing ability is indefinite unlike Aura so they can keep fighting and deal with the pain due it acting like an anesthetic or adrenaline shot to dull pain. Their reflexes may in fact be better considering they're dodging laser blasts from their weapons if they fight each other and well may have better reaction times as a whole. If anything, I think laser fire is faster than even Dust bullets.**

 **Anyway, I have a reason why I had Merc and Em fall for those ambushes. Think of it like this: You're attacked by an unknown enemy, he/she has seen how you fight from a distance and he knows how to fight in the forest. If anything, I can see them being thrown off by being attacked by an enemy they had no idea how they fight.** **Ragna is skilled to say the least, he has done ambushes like what he did against Merc and Em (several times in fact against the Imps with the Sevens and Calamity Ravens when he temporarily helped Squad 422. I'll explain that later in the story.)**

 **As for when he helped Amber confront Cinder and her goons, he could deal with their attacks due to both his experience and Valkyrian blood increasing his reaction time and movement. Although he is a disadvantage due to their Aura taking most of the damage his hits had when they landed. Also, while his healing ability does numb the pain, he does still feel pain and it does take a while for it to mend serious wounds. Of course he is stubborn and will fight through the pain regardless of serious it is.**

 **Now I also have to bring up something else I've heard about on this site. It was dealing with the idea that fast regular bullets are to Dust bullets. I'm not going to say I know the exact speed difference (If anyone does please let me know and I'll mention you in the next chapter), but I think that the RWBY characters can still be hit if two senarios:**

 **1: They don't see it coming (like how Ragna sniped the Grimm scarab and them being surprised due to them thinking that there was no one in the area)**

 **2: It's at close range, probably point-blank if anything. If the gap between the shooter and target is small, you would need to have a very fast reaction time to hope to avoid the round. From what I've heard, the fastest reaction time for humans is 0.101 seconds with 0.25 being the average. So I think that trained and skilled Huntsmen are faster in reacting then well trained humans (I mean RWBY is an anime after all, even though it's not from Japan) Even then, I don't think anyone in RWBY (with the possible exceptions of Ozpin (from what we saw of his Semblance) and the stronger characters like Salem) wouldn't be able to dodge point-blank gunfire.**

 **And before you ask about it, they couldn't have thought Ragna could be that fast in the quick-draw due to them not knowing his abilities.**

 **As for when he used his Blue Flame I think he would be at the same level as characters like Adam and Cinder in terms of overall physical ability. I mean prior to him using it, Cinder was stronger than him due her infusing Dust into her body to improve her abilities. As for the teleporting thing? I saw it used in the spin-off game for VC, Valkyria Revolution (is what I've heard it will be called in the U.S. when it comes out) and the new enemy Valkyria, Brunhilde (hope I'm saying that right) and from what I've seen, she can teleport, even long distance if anything. Ragna and Selvaria can teleport, but its only more or less used for combat due to it being** **short-distance. While he does get a boost with his Blue Flame, he has a limit to long he can use it due to his younger body not being conditioned to handle its use (similar to some transformations in the Dragon Ball series), so he'll have to train to get his body in sync with his powers. Also, he's not going to use it every time he goes into battle, he wants to use his own skills in combat and only use the Blue Flame when he's fighting someone that is either too powerful or he needs to end a fight quickly.**

 **Now before anyone wonders why Cinder would leave despite Salem's orders to capture the Fall Maiden's powers and her devotion to Salem, she was already too weak due to her fight with Ragna and both Mercury and Emerald were in worse condition then she was. If Qrow showed up if they tried to stay and fight, they would lose and there's a chance one of them could be taken into custody. Then Ozpin would could get info on their plans for the Vytal Festival and start making plans to counter it. That would jeopardize their overall plans and give Ozpin and the good guys an edge.**

 **Now as to why Ragna is so skilled, let's just say he had VERY harsh training prior to the war with the Empire and he had to train ridiculously in order to fight Selvaria on an even playing field.**

 **Anyway that's all for how the fight was and where Ragna stands in terms of power. Some characters like Qrow and Ozpin can beat him due to their experience and powers, but when Ragna uses the Blue Flame, he can stand up to them and win if the chance is given to him.**

 **As for Lupa and where she fits in? Well you'll learn in the next chapter.**

 **Now for other topics relating to RWBY.**

 **Vol 4 is over and well here's my thoughts:**

 **Nice to see Team RWBY will get back together at Haven.**

 **Weiss's dad and brother are COMPLETE ASSHOLES (although I wonder how her mother is) and I feel bad that she lost her status as the heir to the SDC. She could make it better but NO, her dad is a control freak and completely greedy. Now I want to punch that bastard in the face. Also, really Whitley? That same army of your kingdom that you and your dad think makes Huntsmen obsolete got hacked into and its robots began to attack everything but the Grimm! Yeah, Huntsmen really are pointless huh?**

 **Blake is going to take back the White Fang (I was very surprised to hear that) and we got to see her family (Kali and Ghira are pretty interesting)**

 **Yang's back in action and her new arm looks awesome! Plus nice to see that she's becoming an actual martial artist and brawler instead of just being a boxer. This gives me ideas for the future. Also, I can just see people who want a DEATHBATTLE rematch between Yang and Tifa are going to clamor for it more when we see how strong Yang is after her training. Btw, I agree with Tai, Yang was using her Semblance as a crutch way too much.**

 **We got to see Menagerie (Nice to see something inspired by Hawaii, but man it sucks for the Faunus there due to overcrowding and how it's dangerous inland. Freaking really?)**

 **Nice to see Qrow in a fight that actually mattered and be awesome when he was trading blows. Plus Ruby cutting off Tyrian's stinger was cathartic (I can't wait to make that psycho suffer in my story).**

 **It was interesting to see Ren and Nora's past. I may in fact have that be what makes them connect with Ragna due to them having to experience their lives shattered when their villages were destroyed. Plus, WE FINALLY KNOW REN'S SEMBLANCE, TOOK YOU GUYS LONG ENOUGH! It's interesting to know that Ren isn't entirely emotionless and he isn't so in that "he's an emo pretty boy" look SOME people like to do (I'm looking at you Square Enix for making Cloud way to much of an Emo in Advent Children and in the Kingdom Hearts series), but that's what his Semblance is. It makes him invisible to the Grimm by letting go of any negative emotions he has. That makes him even more of a ninja than before if anything!**

 **Oscar having Ozpin in his mind or Oz placing his soul in the guy? Kinda up in the air at this point. We'll have to wait to see how that plays out.**

 **Plus, seeing Cinder in that state was SO satisfying after what she did in Vol 3, and we know a bit more of what Ruby's silver eyes can do.**

 **Not only that, but now we know who created the Grimm and more about what Salem and her forces are after. The question now though, is Salem a herald of the little brother, allowing her to control the Grimm or something else?**

 **Anyway, I'm thinking that we'll be getting Season 2 of RWBY Chibi while we wait for Vol 5. Also looking forward to Season 15 of Red vs Blue, can't wait to see our favorite group of complete idiots in next crazy-ass adventure.**

 **Anyway, that's everything for right now. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and tell me if I made any grammar mistakes. Please follow me and favorite my story if you want and leave reviews, anything helps so I can improve my skills.**

 **That's everything I wanted to talk about, so next time Ragna will meet Qrow, Ozpin, and Glynda as they learn about their mysterious new ally, As well as Ragna meeting his ancestor**

 **So here's the preview for the next chapter:**

* * *

 _Next time on RWBY: Remnant of Flames_

It's time I told you what happened that night young pup.

What is this thing?

My name is Ozpin, welcome to Beacon Academy young man.

It's a long story if you want to know about me.

So Ragna, what is your decision?

STAY AWAY!

 _Next Time: Chapter 4: Learning the truth, Welcome to Remnant  
_

* * *

 **That's all for now! See you guys!**

 **P.S.: Do you guys think Ruby would drool over Brunhilde's scythe if the two were friends?**

 **P.S.S: Do you guys think I should make long chapters take may take a few weeks? Or short ones where I could get it done in a week (not saying that those are the time frames because I have to deal with real life, but what do you think, long or short)?**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Remnant

**Note: I own nothing, this story is for entertainment purposes.**

 **Word: Author's notes**

"word": normal speech

 _'Word': Thoughts_

 _"Word" : Flashback dialogue_

* * *

Chapter 4: Learning the Truth, Welcome to Remnant

"A-Ancestor?"

Ragna had already dealt with so much in his young life. From the destruction of his village, to his experiences roaming Gallia, to meeting Matthew's family, to fighting the war with the Imps, to discovering his heritage and fighting Selvaria, and the events that had happened which caused him to awaken in this new world. To say he had seen many things in his years would be like saying water is wet. For the young man, life always had many ways to surprise him and turn everything he thought he knew upside down.

However, even with all of his experiences over the years, NOTHING came close to this every moment.

The woman, who he realized was his ancestor Lupa, soon gave him a smile like the ones his mother gave to him as child. It gave him a sense of serenity, comfort, and peace making him relax from his current state. Then, she soon walked up to him and embraced him in a warm hug. It felt nice to the Darcsen, like sitting next to a fireplace during winter, the flames keeping you warm from the cold world.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you face to face, little pup. You truly have grown so much."

Her voice sounded similar to Selvaria, albeit much more mature and wiser then his Valkyrian sister. It had the similar accent but also had a hidden tone of longing as well. It seemed that she had wanted this moment to happen for a long time. Eventually she moved her arms and took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry we could speak with each other until now. It's just ever since I woke up, you didn't need my guidance as you wanted to get strong enough to defeat and steer that misguided Valkyria away from her servitude."

She began to pace in front of Ragna with both of her hands behind her back as she continued talking. "Honestly I wanted to help guide you, but you didn't need any assistance based on what I saw. You skill in combat is impressive, even among other Valkyria and your stubbornness truly is something else. However, it seems that things have taken the turn for the strange now that we aren't on Eden."

Ragna wanted to say something to the woman in front of him. Ever since he woke up in this new world, he wanted their to be someone he could talk to to help him out. Not to say he couldn't get by everyday without someone around, but having someone that understood your situation and someone that you could trust to talk to could help in coping with this event would help ease things. The fact that he had someone to talk to about his current state of mind was a relief to him.

However Ragna couldn't think of anything to say to her. Really, what could he say to someone that lived thousands of years ago and is now a spirit that resides in the blade his mother gave him on that fateful day? He didn't want to say anything that would sound stupid or moronic.

"You don't need to worry about sounding foolish in front of me young one, I'll understand."

Ragna's eyes widened upon hearing Lupa speak to him and seemly understanding what he was thinking. "Wait a sec! you can read my mind!?"

Lupa gave a small giggle at her successor's reaction. "That's correct young pup. Don't worry though, I won't pry into your thoughts without your permission and if I need to speak with you, you'll know."

Ragna let out a sigh at the woman's antics. It seemed that despite their fame and legends, famous figures were still human and had personalities other than the ones people they should have like being calm, cool, and calculated. That was always one of the issues when people look back on historical figures or national heroes, people usually thought they were the people that destiny chose on purpose. However, behind every grandiose myth lies a person and behind their legends, lies the reality of them once being regular people living their lives.

"Right, thanks for the heads up... Ancestor." _'Man, this is going to be weird for a while.'_

"You'll get used to it eventually," Lupa said, "and before you ask no I didn't need to try and read your mind to get this is awkward for you."

Ragna sighed once again, "Got it. Actually, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, young one."

Ragna felt weird asking about this now considering how long ago it was for him. Now though, maybe he could finally find closure to that chapter in his life. The time when death came the closest to him, when he would have been killed in the most brutal way by his captors. The time when everything in the world turned dark for the half-breed.

He inhaled and exhaled out heavily as he gained the nerve to say what he wanted to say. "Ancestor, tell me. That night when I drew out Beowolf to fight the Darcsen Hunters that cornered me, then only gained consciousness several hours later with all 30 of those Hunters dead. After all these years, I still never found out what happened that night. The slain hunters, me losing consciousness after drawing the sword, was it you that killed those hunters?"

Lupa's smile turned into a frown upon hearing her successor's words. She soon sighed after he had spoke, knowing that she should just tell him sooner rather then later. "I figured you would ask that, I suppose you have a right to know about that time. It's time I told you what happened that night young pup. First though, tell everything that happened that you can recall."

Ragna's body tensed up at the turn of events, he would finally put this chapter of his life have closure after so many years. His mind drifted back to that night as he began to speak.

"Well, it happened some time after I escaped from the Hunter unit that captured me..."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Kloden Wildwood, 10 years ago_

 _"Where is that damn Dark-Hair!?"_

 _"I told you idiots to keep a closer eye on him!"_

 _"He can't have gotten too far! Keep looking!"_

 _13 year old Ragna heard all of the yelling that his pursuers said out loud as he hid. He kept his dad's journal in his pocket and held his mother's broadsword in his arms as tight as he could. His face was still stained by the tears he shed after he had seen his whole world collapse around him so suddenly and with the violence of a massive natural disaster. Except this time, it was a disaster caused by humans which left his village destroyed, many people he knew dead or had escaped._

 _As for his parents..._

 _His mother Julia had given him the family broadsword as she told him to flee as she and his father Nicholas would help the Darcsens that were fighting back against the attacking Darcsen Hunters. He had pleaded with her to get her to come with him, to perhaps even get his father away from the fighting and flee together. He couldn't bear the thought of losing them both._

 _Julia however told him that both of them would stay to allow for others to escape. Her reason to do so?_

 _"Because Ragna, sometimes you have to do the right thing and stand by your beliefs."_

 _She had pushed the young man away, telling him to run and never look back. Tears came down his face as he ran, hoping to the maker that somehow, by either divine intervention, sheer luck, or anything else that his parents would survive and they could live as a family once again. At the same time, he cursed the Darcsen hunters for attacking his little village and for killing his fellow Darcsens. How people could hate one group of people because of events that happened 5000 years ago and may not have happened was something he always thought was idiotic as he grew up. The Calamity may not have even happened at all if their was no historical evidence for and even then, why make the whole Darcsen race suffer for acts of some greedy, self-centered, and completely dumb-ass Darcsens who wanted to take control of the continent?_

 _It never made sense to him from any standpoint, either logically or morally._

 _The Darcsen-hunters however never saw it from any humane point of view. They just hunted Darcsens was their sworn duty with almost religious fervor. Some in the Empire actually did see it as a religious duty to the gods of the land, the Valkyria, if they were staunch Yggdists. To the most fanatical of followers, the Darcsens were the sworn enemies of the race that saved Europa from total destruction so they deserved to suffer the same pain that all non-Darcsens had suffered. Other times the Hunters enjoyed just killing Darcsens, seeing them as nothing more than animals and not above being game in a hunt. They had even made it a sport to see which man or woman could kill the most Darcsens in the unit that was sent on their raids. The one unit with the most kills got wither a boost in their usual rations, a larger sum of money, promotions to NCOs or officers, or even given special medals for "Going above and beyond in preforming their duty."_

 _It was sickening, seeing that these people were rewarded for their butchery instead of being punished for what they've done._

 _Ragna had gotten out of the village area and had almost made it safety until he tripped and fell down a dry riverbed and hit his head hard, causing him to fall unconscious._

* * *

 _Earlier..._

 _The next day, he awoken up in a tent with his hands and feet tied with rope. The young Darcsen had been captured while he was out and now he was without any of things he had to remember his parents and now past life. He could see that he was the only one in the tent, meaning they may have killed or are the middle of killing any other Darcsens they've captured. From the amount of light shining through the tent, he could tell it was the afternoon._

 _"Those damn Dark-hairs! I can't believe how much of a fight they put up!_

 _"Nearly half of our company killed and wounded, and they didn't even surrender or lay down their weapons."_

 _Ragna's ears perked up at the conversation that he could hear outside. From the tone of their voices, it seemed they were enraged at last night's attack. Ragna gave a little smile at the news, in that his fellow Darcsen managed to make the hunters pay for attacking them. More than a few Darcsens in his village had kept weapons from their service in the First Europan War, as well as some Darcsens that were hunters. While some racist politicians wanted to take away all of their weapons in order to satisfy their personal mission to make them suffer, a few sympathetic Nobles had managed to gain enough votes to allow some Darcsen communities on the Imperial border to have some level of self protection._

 _"I still can't believe that one Dark-Hair took down Sergeant Felix even after we put three holes in him. Not only that, but he killed like ten of our guys! You know, that one with the scar on top of his eye."_

 _Ragna's eyes soon widened at that little tidbit of information. That particular scar was only on the face of his father. If what they were saying was true, then his father, a man Ragna had always looked up to, a man he inspired to one day become, a man that he respected and loved as much as any child could for their father, was dead._

 _'No... Dad.'_

 _His eyes begin to tear up again as he began to lightly sob that the revelation. His face turned to one of agony as gritted his teeth in anger. All his father did was to fight for his country and save his fellow countrymen during the war. While several of the the Anti-Darcsen Nobles (in particular one Gilbert Gassenarl), Nicholas had been awarded with the Gallian Medal of Honor, the highest award for military service by the Archduke._

 _"Yeah, but that silver-haired bitch was even worse. She took down like 20 of our guys before she finally went down!"_

 _Yet again, their words cut into Ragna's heart. His mother, the kindest person in the village and to him the whole world was gone as well. She was always for him whenever he had got himself hurt on hunts with his dad or after he beat back some bullies who tried to hurt him. Every time she did help him when he was hurt, she always told him to never lose sight of who he was and to never give up. Now both of his parents were gone, their spirits departed from this world into the next._

 _Now he was alone._

 _'Mom why? Why couldn't you have gone with me?'_

 _"Yeah, too bad we couldn't keep her alive though. I would have had lot of fun with her."_

 _"No shit moron! HA HA HA HA HA!"_

 _Upon hearing those words, something snapped in his mind. Now another emotion built up in his heart alongside all of the sadness that filled it._

 _Anger._

 _Unrestrained Rage flowed through his being._ _All directed towards the hunters for what they did._

 _'Dammit why? WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE!? THESE HUNTERS, THEY'RE MONSTERS! THEY WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!'_

 _"Will you idiots shut up!? We need to move back across the border before the Gallian Army gets here!"_

 _"Y-Yes sir!"_

 _"It's a shame we were only able to catch one of these damned Darkies, but he'll be put to good use in the camps."_

 _The young boy snapped out of his current state and let the words sink in. 'We're close to the border? That means if I'm going to be able to escape and get to safety, I need to find a way now!' He looked at his binds, seeing they looked a little loose to the binds his dad had done for the traps he used to capture prey to help give food for them and the village. 'Okay, I can work with this, now is there anything I can use to defend myself with?' He looked around but saw nothing that he could use, much to his dismay._

 _'Wait a sec!' Ragna looked down at his binds. 'I think I could use this if I catch one of those bastards off guard.'_

 _Ragna recalled the words of his father when he recalled his actions during EW1, "In the right hands Ragna, anything can be used to defend yourself." If he timed it right, he may have a chance to escape the hunters and live free another day. Ragna soon began to wiggle out of his constraints, trying to loosen them up enough to slip his hands through._

 _"Come on, please work."_

 _The Darcsen Hunters were moving about the camp site, trying to get everything all packed up in their trucks. In their rush, they ended up putting most of their ammo crates into one corner of the camp close to the tent Ragna was in. Hearing the commotion outside, Ragna realized he only had little time before they came to get him and drag him into the concentration camps he heard so much about from the villagers talking among themselves._

 _'Come on... YES!'_

 _After several minutes of struggling, the teenage Darcsen managed to free himself. He soon pulled at the binds 'OK looks like it's good enough, so now its time to get my parents things back and get the hell out of here.' Ragna soon walked over to the entrance of the tent and waited for any of the hunters to try and take him away._

 _"Okay you damned Dark-hair let's go-"  
_

 _One of the hunters entered the tent as he saw the binding that was supposed to keep the Darcsen tied up. However, it looked as though the kid they took was gone with his bindings on the floor on the floor._

 _"What the hell, where is that Dark-"_

 _Ragna soon leaped at the Hunter from the side as he put the binds in front to his throat and pulled hard. The Hunter stumbled around as he tried to reach for his weapon in order to kill the brat trying to choke him to death. Seeing that the man had a knife on his person, Ragna attempted to grab it. The hunter tried to shake the boy of him but Ragna managed to throw enough weight around to cause the man to fall to the ground. While Ragna was in some pain from the fall, he quickly grabbed the knife and struck the man in the back of the neck._

 _The soldier never even got to scream for help before he died._

 _Ragna pulled out the knife and looked at the blood on the blade, wide-eyed and in shock. While Ragna had gone hunting with his father and had bagged many animals during those trips, this was the first time he had killed a human being. Despite the fact that it was one of the hunters, Ragna still was in shock that he ended this person's life._

 _'Is this what dad felt during the First Europan War?'_

 _Ragna shook his head to snap out of his stupor, he could contemplate what he did later after he escaped. He grabbed the man's grenades, a knife, and a pistol along with a couple of mags which he put into his pockets. Now all he just need to do is to find his things and leave as soon as possible._

 _Peeking out of the tent, he sees that the hunters are rushing to their trucks with all of their equipment being piled onto the flatbeds. Looking to his left, he soon sees that the Hunters had stacked a few of their ammo crates in a pile._

 _Perfect for the type of distraction he needed._

 _'Okay, that I can use. For right now though, where is my stuff?'_

 _Ragna taught about it for a second, and realized that they would no doubt be in the commander's tent. While the soldiers weren't looking, Ragna snuck away from the tent he was in and began to move out. If the soldiers had been fully focused, they would have spotted him quickly even if he been as stealthy as possible. However, Ragna soon saw multiple bottles on the ground near the campfire. This was a clear sign that the Hunters had been drinking a great deal before he woke up._

 _This means that their senses would be dulled due to the Alcohol, giving the young Darcsen an advantage._

 _Ragna had gotten a good distance into the camp, hiding behind whatever cover he was able to reach. He soon peaked from behind a tent and saw that one of the soldiers in red armor (he had remembered from his dad's stories that the red armor indicated they were officers) was trying to get his men to hurry things along._

 _"Dammit! Will you damn bastards hurry it up!? I told you not to waste that wine we took and drink it all!"_

 _'Someone's panties are in a twist. Sucks to be him,' Ragna thought._

 _Sneaking a few more a feet to the right, the Darcsen saw the officer go into his tent. It was of course larger then the common soldiers used and instead of the classic triangle shape, it's center was a octagon with two extensions of the sides. It also (much to Ragna's confusion) was colored red with golden highlights on the edges and corners. While it definitely gave off the presence that someone of high status and wealth used it as his quarters, it also gave away where would be the best place to fire upon._

 _The Imperials always had a nack for showing off for no reason except for people to see their "superiority"._

 _Of course, this did end up biting them in the ass several times with many dead officers. Sometimes to the world at large, the Empire greatest weakness was their incredible arrogance._

 _After a few more minutes of slow progress and a couple close calls, Ragna managed to get close to the front of the officer's tent. Ragna soon drew out the pistol and swallowed down some saliva. While he was still willing to get back and make the Hunters pay for what they did to his parents, he was uneasy about shooting at a live person. While he did kill that soldier before, he had been consumed with anger in the desire to kill them without remorse. Now that he had calmed down, he was shaking in fear at what he would do next._

 _'Dad... if you can hear me, please give the strength I need.'_

 _After making a few deep breaths, Ragna began to move to the entrance to the officer's tent. As he approached, he could hear the officer talking with himself._

 _"...causalities are rising. Local Town Watches alongside active Militia units have been more of an issue then our intelligence had estimated. Dammit all, we may have taken a few dozen Darcsens from the area but we've payed too much blood for it all."_

 _Ragna could easily tell that the officer was infuriated from the tone of his voice. He could only understand a bit of how wars were prosecuted due to the stories his dad told him. So he understood that the hunters had underestimated the local forces and were paying for it. A small smile came on to his face, it seemed that luck was not the Hunter's side tonight._

 _"Still though, how is it that a Darcsen village had such a blade in its possession?"_

 _Ragna's eyes soon widen at those words. The officer had his family's sword in his hands, no doubt going to keep it for himself as a trophy or to sell to another Imperial to make some money._

 _No way he was going to do that!_

 _Ragna burst into the tent and raised the pistol while the officer had his back turned. Enraged to see this murderer holding the one thing that symbolized his mother's lineage, he soon reacted by growling at the hunter._

 _"Put that down you bastard!"_

 _The officer turned around and was stunned to see the Darcsen boy they took pointing a pistol at him. He thought his men had tried the boy up so he couldn't get out and escape. Obviously, he would have to discipline them later and teach those idiots on how to make sure the next Dark-Hair they capture can't escape._

 _"Brat, you have no idea how pissed I am right now. So I'm going to only say this once, put the gun down or else my men will gun you down on the spot."_

 _Ragna was shaking in fear, but he still kept a solid grip on the gun. "You monsters killed my parents and destroyed my village. I don't care about what happens, you bastards will pay for what you've done."_

 _The officer gave the young man a bloodthirsty grin as he spoke, "Oh no you damn Darkie, this is revenge for the Calamity you scum caused all of those millennia ago. Our world has been scared by the actions you and your filth had done. Can you even imagine how much destruction your race caused? Thousands to hundreds of thousands dead? Rich, fertile land turned to desolate desserts? Flourishing cities turned to crumbling ruins? If it wasn't for the Valkyria, not just Europa, but the whole world would have been razed to ashes." He begins to a take a step forward, causing Ragna to take a slight move back sweat covering his face. "It only makes sense that your kind deserve the punishment that you freaks have done to our world. After when a dog ruins parts of house, it's only right to teach it obedience no? As far as I see it, your parents are paying for what their ancestors did. And honestly, pathetic mongrels like them are nothing more trash that should be rid of completely."_

 _Ragna soon stopped shaking as his head dipped down, his hair shadowing his eyes. The officer's grin widened, it seemed as though he broke the young boy's spirit without much effort. He began to step closer to the boy, slowly drawing his pistol from its holster. It was already loaded from the night before, when he had been leading his troops during the sack. He could spare one more bullet to kill this insignificant insect, after all what could this boy try and do to him?_

 _As he pulled the gun fully out of its holster, Ragna's head snapped up in an instant. The look on his face was one of rage as he brought his gun up and before the officer took his shot, he fired off. It hit the officer in the neck, not an instant kill but a definite mortal wound. The officer collapsed onto his knees, wondering how the boy went from appearing broken and helpless to enraged in a heartbeat. Looking at the young boy, he saw the look of someone whose had been sighted, of someone who had something important to them insulted and mocked. His teeth were fully barred, as if he was ready to bite him with all the strength in his jaw._

 _It was feral, like an angered wolf._

 _"It wasn't enough to kill my parents, but to insult them and all the things they did for me? You can go to hell for this and everything else you've done, you damn murderer."_

 _The officer's throat had filled with blood, preventing him from saying any curses toward the boy. Ragna didn't attention to the dying man as he soon picked up the family's broadsword and put it on his back. He had to hurry and find the rest of his things before the hunters came in and began shooting at him._

 _Luckily_ _, the officer had left his dad's journal (which also held a few old family photos) on the officer's desk. He quickly put it in his free pocket as he ran through the back of the tent. The hunters had heard the shot and hurried to their commander's tent. Those that hadn't drunk as much had managed to get to the tent first, and when they opened the flap they were greeted by the sight of their leader dead on the floor. Ragna meanwhile had got around the soldier's out front and noticed the ammo crates he saw before._

 _'Maybe I can use this to help me escape.'_

 _Taking one of the grenades he took from the first hunter he killed, he pulled the pin and threw the explosive as hard as he could. He soon ran as fast as he could away from the camp and made it out of the perimeter when the grenade went off. A violent explosion followed, the sound deafening the soldiers in the camp as shrapnel and splinters flew through the air. A few of the soldiers are injured as the flying shrapnel cuts into the exposed areas that the armor didn't cover like the neck and any exposed joints. No one died, but they were all disoriented due to the concussive blast of the explosion. Those close to the epicenter where knocked on their backs or asses, their ears pouring out blood due to damaged eardrums and hearing nothing but a loud ringing sound._

 _All of this allowed Ragna to escape the camp with all of his things, running as fast as his legs could take him._

* * *

 _Present_

 _After he got far enough away, Ragna looked for shelter to hide in and rest for a while. Unfortunately, the boy had tears running down his eyes as slept weeping in silence at his parent's demise. However, he knew the people type of people they were and they wouldn't want him to give up so soon._

 _He would live on for their sake._

 _He had to._

 _He only got a couple hour's rest as he heard the hunters nearby. He now was hiding in the brushes, keeping as quiet as possible until they passed. If they didn't find him quickly, they would have to call off the search and move as fast as they could before the Gallians could catch up with them. If that happened, they would be outnumbered and gunned down one by one._

 _'Come on, just leave dammit.'_

 _"Dammit, how far could that little shitstain had gotten!?"_

 _"How should I know you dumbass!? The commander told you to make sure the binds on that kid were tight!"_

 _"BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOUR TRAPS AND KEEP LOOKING!"_

 _Ragna couldn't help but feel a satisfaction in that the hunters were losing it due to his escape and the deaths of their fellow killers. As far he saw it, they deserved everything that was coming to them._

 _He kept waiting until he couldn't see anyone in his line of vision. Taking this chance, he dashed out of hiding as fast as he could go. He hoped that he could make to a nearby village and find shelter there away from the hunters._

 _"THERE HE IS!"_

 _Unfortunately for the young boy, a hunter was in his blind spot. He had been behind the brush Ragna was hiding in . Due to the fact he didn't want to shake the brushes too much-which would have given him away or cause them to check out that particular bush- he couldn't turn around to look behind him. While he could hear around him, the hunter was resting quietly for a while, unknown to his fellow hunters._

 _Now with the hunters well aware of where he is, Ragna ran even faster through the woods. He heard the stamping of boots behind him as the hunters were on his tail. He ran as fast as his legs could go, adrenaline keeping away any exhaustion he was feeling as he pushed himself more and more._

 _*BANG* *BANG*_

 _He now heard gunshots ring out as the hunters tried to take potshots at him. They hoped at even with all of the foliage and trees that one of their bullets would nail the escapee and then they would kill him to get revenge for their comrades. The alcohol had largely left their system for some of the men so they weren't as ragged as they moved. However, they still weren't fully focused as some of them tripped over a few rocks, tree roots, and small bumps in the ground. This allowed Ragna to get ahead of the Hunters inch by inch This continued for several minutes as Ragna got further away from his pursuers. Hope began to fill up in his chest, it looked like was going to get away from them and life to see the mourning._

 _'Alright if I keep this up maybe I can-'_

 _His thoughts were enter erupted as he emerged out into an open clearing with a rock wall in front of him. He soon came to a stop in front of the formation, now in disbelief that his luck had run out. He had escaped from the Hunters unscathed, something very few Darcsens could ever say! Now it was if the world as against him again, wanting him to follow his parents into the afterlife. His hands balled into fists, clenching so tightly that his knuckles turned white._

 _In his anger he soon punched the rock in front of him_

 _'DAMMIT ALL! IS THIS HOW I DIE!?'_

 _"THERE HE IS!"_

 _Ragna turned around at the voice, all the Hunters numbering 30 in total had caught up to him. They were breathing heavily and covered in sweat, absolutely exhausted from the chase. Regardless of that fact, their eyes shown nothing but hatred. Hatred for the brat the killed one of their comrades and their commander. Hatred for a little shit that escaped from their clutches, utterly humiliating them. Even if they killed him right now and got across the border, word would get out about this whole incident. IF that happened, they could end up becoming the laughing stock of the whole organization and shunned by the nobles in the officer corps of Hunters._

 _Either way, they WERE going to kill this kid._

 _Ragna shook in anger and despair as it seemed as though the game was up for him. There was nothing-short of intervention by the Valkyria-that could save him now._

 _'Well, at last I'll get to be with Mom and Dad in the afterlife.'_

 _Then suddenly he remembered something his mother told him a long time ago._

 _It was about the family broadsword, Beowolf._

 _"Remember Ragna, if you ever do use the sword, only wield it when the situation calls for it."_

 _'Well, I guess if I'm going down, I may as well g down fighting like they did."_

 _He reached for the handle of the sword and began to pull it out._

 _"STOP WASTING TIME AND SHOOT THE DAMN BRAT!"_

 _The Hunters raised their weapons and were ready to fire as Ragna began pulling the blade out of the scabbard._

 _The Hunters aiming their weapons at him would be the last thing he saw that night before darkness overtook him._

* * *

 _Present Day in the Other World_

"...And that was the last thing I saw. When I woke up, all 30 of the Hunters were dead around me. Their faces where frozen in horror, as if a monster tore them apart."

Lupa had listened to her descendant's tale with undivided attention. She knew that her descendant had gone through much in his life due to the connection they had, so when she fully woke up she could feel his state of mind. However, hearing it from the horses mouth was still surprising in what he had gone through. She had felt sorry for the young man as he had lost everything to these _monsters._ If only what had actually happened been kept as fact, then maybe the Darcsens would have gone through less persecution then they faced.

Oh how she wished that _SHE_ had never come into existence.

"You really have gone through so much at so early of an age," Lupa spoke with a twinge of melancholy. "You didn't deserve to suffer such a fate, neither you, your parents, or your village. I cannot say it will be alright, but it's a comfort to know that even with that you still continued to live for their sake."

"Yeah," Ragna said, "I guess I did."

Lupa gave the young hybrid a soft smile before her features changed to one of a serious nature. "To answer your question, yes it was me. When you drew the blade, I was awoken and planned on guiding you against whomever was attacking you. However, I could tell that you weren't ready to use your powers. Not only was the time not right for you to do so, but your mind had been overwhelmed by the power and was slipping away. So I had to make a decision."

Ragna soon raised an eyebrow at the info he had gotten. It was really that his body wasn't ready to wield the power he possessed? It was a simple answer all things considered, but in a way it was, less then what he had thought. Then again when he had drawn Beowolf at the ruins in Barious to fight Selvaria and Maximilian, his body was being strained by his awaken abilities. It didn't also help that Selvaria was _way_ more experienced in using her powers and used it to her best advantage.

If he had problems when he unleashed his Blue Flame in his adult body at first, then it would have overwhelmed easily when he was still a kid.

He then spoke up, "So what was the decision?"

"I took over your body and used it a short time." Lupa said in an even tone.

Ragna's eyes widened at that. "Wait, you TOOK OVER my body? As in, POSSESSED?"

Lupa nodded at her descendant and said, "Yes, I know that must be... troubling to say the least. But if I hadn't, you would have died right then and there."

Ragna's eyes were still wide a few seconds until he sighed. "Okay I get it. It was probably the only option you could do at the time."

"Yes." Lupa said. "Granted it was strange at first in doing so, considering well... I was in a male body. Of course I put it aside and dealt with the Hunters quickly. I had to make sure no one would find out about your abilities. Of course some tried to flee, but I was too fast for them and sent them to the afterlife. Then I left your body and returned to the sword to rest as it had been thousands of years since I awoke."

"Well I guess that puts to rest one mystery from my past," Ragna said, looking a little relieved.

"Yes," Lupa spoke before she looked down. "Although I wished that I had been able to do something to save your parents that night. If only I wasn't resting and your mother drew the blade she could have killed the hunters."

Ragna soon began to see regret in eyes. It seemed that now after hearing his story, his ancestor was angry that she had been unable to save another of her descendants.

 _'I can imagine that she wanted to help my mother and father survive that night now that she knows about everything.'_ Ragna said in his thoughts.

Lupa was shaking in anger sightly for a few seconds until she let out a great sigh. ' _The only reason I can assume she didn't is due to the Imperials. If she gave away that she was a Valkyria, they would have been looking for the boy to capture and use as a weapon.'_ It made sense to the ancient warrior, considering that due to awakening after the incident, she was made aware of the world around her. If anything had Julia unleashed her Valkyrian powers, the Imperials would have been made aware of Valkyria in Gallia, and Ragna in particular. If they saw his unique looks and out two and two together before he slipped from their grasp, they could have experimented on him and exploited his powers for their own gain. Even if he had escaped, there may have been those in Gallia itself to misuse his powers for their own selfish reasons.

With the threat of that happening to her child, it was no wonder why Julia had to keep their existence a secret.

"You know something?" Ragna spoke, taking Lupa out of her line of thought. "When my powers fully awoke at Barious, I was angry for a while. I had always wondered why my parents never left with me. With the fact that I'm part Valkyria now known to me I knew why. They wanted to protect from the Empire, to make sure I don't end up as a living weapon like how Maximilian did with Selvaria. Even though I knew, there was still a part of me that hated my parents. I was being selfish in that I didn't care if the Empire found us out, my parents should have survived if Mom used her powers. After a while though, I realized something. It was because of that danger and that the Imps would hunt me down to kill or capture me that she didn't use her powers."

Lupa then spoke out, "You wouldn't have had a chance to lead a normal life. If everyone knew you were a Valkyrian-Darcsen hybrid, you would be feared and persecuted even more. The Ygddist church would have called you an abomination and ordered your death as to purge, in their eyes, a demon. You would have been hated by them, racists, the greedy nobles, and even regular people would have seen you as a Pariah. I believe that to her, you having a normal live was worth more to her then her own life. As for your father, he was still a soldier, wanting to protect others from harm. In his mind, he wanted to protect you from the Hunters no matter the cost and in the end, he must have excepted his own fate."

Ragna looked down with his hair covering his eyes. All this time, his parents had done what they did in order to make sure he could lead a normal life. If his mother did reavek her power's his life could have been even worse then it did. He couldn't have explored Gallia as much as he could have, expanding his view of the world. He couldn't have met his friends, at least not how they did originally. Most of all though, he could have been much more harsher, more angry, and more selfish.

He could have been a much different person then he is now.

Ragna looked up to his ancestor, with a solemn smile on his face. "I understand now. Maybe I'll still be conflicted for a while, but I'm glad that I have closure with the whole thing. I guess they did want the best they could have done for me."

Lupa nodded at the boy and said, "I think so as well young pup. They wanted you to have a chance for a life, and if anything, I think you really grew into a better person because of that."

Ragna nodded in response. Now that he understood the real reason why his parents protected him, he could now turn to the 800 pound gorilla in the room.

That being where were they now and how he was going to find Selvaria.

"That look on your face tells me that you want to know where we are right now. Unfortunately, I have no idea where we are."

Ragna sighed at that. "I figured that."

"Well, thankfully you may have your chance soon enough."

Ragna raised an eyebrow at that comment. It seemed his ancestor knew something before they met up in this mindscape.

Lupa chuckled at the look on her successor's face. "Don't worry, remember how I said that girl you helped Amber had allies that were treating your injuries?"

Ragna widened his eyes then facepalmed. He had forgotten about that part while they spoke. He had been thinking back to the the past for most of the time. "Dammit I completely forgot. I guess with all of the talking we did before, it must have slipped my mind."

Lupa giggled at Ragna's response, "It's alright, it should be about time for you to wake up anyway."

Ragna's eyes widened at that fact and said, "Wait! I still have questions!"

"It's fine pup," Lupa reassured, "We'll be able to talk whenever you want to. Now that I'm inside your mind, you don't need to worry about not having anyone to talk to for personal help. I'll be here when you need me."

Ragna blinked once, then he nodded. With his ancestor's help, maybe he can learn more about his powers. While he is quite powerful right now, he knows he isn't invincible. The fight with those attackers showed that dispute him holding his own against them in combat, he still fell into their trap and almost died due to it. The green haired girl's ability to make illusions would be the biggest threat to him. Then there was the black-haired woman with those strange fire powers. It looked similar to what he could do with in his ascended state, albeit without the massive boost that he gets with it. Not only that, but that weird barrier they had protecting them from his attacks was a serious problem.

Either way, this new world would have many surprises for him and he had to be ready.

The world around him began to fade to white as he looked at his ancestor again.

"Thank you Ancestor."

Lupa smiled before the world around him became white as he closed his eyes.

* * *

 _*Beep. Beep. Beep*_

A strange noise was the first thing Ragna heard as he opened his eyes.

The light from the ceiling blinded him for a bit until they began to adjust to it. The noise he was hearing was getting louder as his head began to clear up and he was fully awake. He blinked a few times to shake off any fatigue left in his system as he began to look at his surroundings. He could see he was in a white bed, the kind you would see at hospitals. The floor was a light gray and made of square tiles. The walls and ceiling were colored a solid white, with the paint in good shape with no chips and marks. He also noticed a window to his left, showing off a great view of the surrounding area.

He saw a valley in front of him leading to the ocean, stretching out as far as the eye could see. Next to it was a city like the young Darcsen hadn't seen. It had many buildings taller then almost anything he had seen before, with the only possible exception being the central structure of Castle Randgriz. He also could see a couple of asphalt roadways as well, with multiple specks (no doubt cars) were moving on them at high speed. Unfortunately, that was as good as his eyes could tell from how far away everything was. He would need to talk into the city if he was to see all of the sights.

Turning his head further to the left, he finally saw what was giving off that weird noise. It was some weird device that had a box like thing that showed a green dot moving across its front. It seemed to move up and down as the contraption gave off its weird noise. He then looked down at his body and saw that it had a tube and a couple of wires connecting him to the machine. He looked at where the tube led and saw an IV bag filled with clear liquid inside it, the tube injecting the fluid into his body.

 _'Well,"_ he thought, _'at least there are somethings I recognize.'_

"Well well, morning there sleeping beauty."

Ragna turned to the sound of the voice and saw someone standing next to the doorway. The person in question was a middle aged man with black hair, red eyes, and a scruffy beard. He had a gray jacket over a dark gray shirt with black jeans. He also had a dark red cloak on his back, a torn one at that with tears at the end. When Ragna looked at the man, he was a gruff, easygoing individual but his eyes gave a glimpse of experience. He drank from a metal canteen then walked up to the young man.

"Seems like you woke up pretty quick there kid. You were out like a light when I found you and Amber."

Ragna soon smelt a bad musk coming from the man, bad but familiar. His eyes then widened a bit when he realized what it was. _'Oh God, it's alcohol. This guy is a drinker.'_

Now it wasn't to say that Ragna didn't drink alcohol, he just did it only at certain times such as celebrations or other special events. Even then, he always watched how much he did end up taking so he doesn't end up getting wasted or end up in one of THOSE situations with a drunken female. He wasn't a lightweight, he could drink as much as the next guy if he wanted to. He once challenged his friend David to a drinking contest to see who's better at holding their liquor (which was Scott's idea). It ended with both of them passed out after several bottles of beer. The main thing was that during the war, he needed to make sure the alcohol intake wasn't to the point where it threw off his aim.

The man got to the right side of the bed and extended his hand to Ragna in a friendly gesture, hoping that he can make the kid comfortable. "Name's Qrow Branwen, nice to meet ya kid."

Smelling the alcohol when more now, Ragna flinched back some and covered his nose. "Dude, seriously, do yourself a favor and ditch your habit. Trust me when I say that's gonna lead to shit later down the road."

Qrow took a step back and retracted his hand. He had to admit, the kid didn't beat around the bush. He chuckled as he put his hand to the back of his neck rubbed it while saying, "Heh heh, sorry kid no can do."

Ragna sighed at the response as he thought of the man in front of him. _'If this was the guy that was supposed to help or escort Amber to safety, it's no wonder how those assholes almost took her powers.'_

Qrow narrowed his eyes at the kid's unimpressed face as he also let out a sigh, albeit a gravelly one due to his voice. "Look, I know what you're thinking. This is the guy that almost let the bad guys do whatever they wanted with Amber? I get it, but in my defense I ended up falling for a trap of theirs due in part to one of them making an illusion. So sorry about showing up late, I already feel bad about it so don't make it worse."

Ragna raised an eyebrow, _'So he also fell for Green's trick? I guess it makes sense, neither of us knew about that being a possibility.'_ Perhaps Qrow could have been aware that the people that wanted Amber had dangerous powers at their disposal. But then again, the idea of Murphy's law (in that anything that can go wrong will go wrong) is universal. That, coupled with the fact that he didn't have specifics on the abilities they possessed meant that he couldn't have known about the illusion thing.

"It's alright, you didn't know about the illusion thing either." Ragna spoke with an apologetic tone in his voice. "Hell, I almost bit the dust due to that power too. It's due in part to my own stubbornness and well, other things that I'm still alive and kicking."

Qrow laughed at that, the kid maybe young in his eyes but he was no rookie. Which only made his curiosity grow more with that thought in mind. From the uniform and powers he possessed according to Amber, maybe he was a special Huntsmen trained to be a soldier. That would be a likely answer, except Atlas, which had Huntsmen like that didn't have anyone on with his powers or destructive abilities. James Ironwood, the main commander of the Atlasian military had no one like that in his ranks, at least from what he and Ozpin knew of. Again, the thought of someone like this kid in front of him showing off his powers to Jacques Schnee and proving his idea of Huntsmen being pointless wrong was too good to cast aside.

"Well anyway, I guess we should get down to brass tacks. I can tell you also want to know what's going on."

Ragna nodded his head at that, it was time to get answers. Of course one thing had to asked first and foremost. "So... where am I first of all?"

Before Qrow could speak up, another male voice spoke out. "You're inside Beacon Academy young man, my school."

The door leading out of the medical office opened up and a new face entered the room. The man who entered was a middle aged man in his 40s with gray hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark green suit with a dark red tie in the front. He had orange tinted bifocals over his nose and held a cane in his right hand. To the young Darcsen, the man gave off an air of experience, wisdom, and calmness. He seemed like the type of person that would lead an intelligence unit or as a key adviser to a prominent leader or royal. In Ragna's mind, he could see this man being an ally of the Siegfried Family and the Gallian Reformist Party or GRP.

Qrow smirked at the older man. "Geez Oz, you wouldn't wait until I finished?" It seemed as though Qrow and other man know each other well, speaking volumes about their friendship.

"Oz" replied in turn, "Well, I figured that perhaps he could speak more to some one he could respect. Not to offend you Qrow, but you aren't the most approachable individual at times."

"Oh that hurt Oz, that really cuts deep." Qrow speaking as if the man's words cut deeply into him.

"Oz" chuckled in response and turned to face Ragna directly, "I may not know who are young man, but you have my gratitude for what you did. If anything happened to Miss Amber, then things may have gotten far worse. What you did may have helped everyone stand a chance in the future against those that would no doubt seek chaos."

Ragna smiled at the man and said, "It's not a big deal, I just happened to be in the area and saw the whole thing. I could have left if I wanted to, but helping Amber seemed to be the right thing to do. I just did what I thought was right. I'm sure anyone with a heart would have done the same."

The boy's humility brought a smile to Ozpin's face. He heard from Amber about the boy's actions to stop the attackers and was quite impressed. He had great amounts of physical prowess along with great reflexes. If his uniform gave off the idea of him being a soldier, then it accomplished it's goal in his eyes. He seemed at a glance someone that went through harsh training that sharpened his reflexes and reaction time to the level of special operations troops. His marksmanship was also quite good, considering the type of shot he made at long range to destroy the scarab Grimm that was no doubt made to take the Fall Maiden's powers away.

' _No doubt James would want this boy as a part of his army._ ' Ozpin thought.

"Oh right, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Ozpin, headmaster of this academy." He gave a small bow to the young man as he spoke, to show a bit of respect to the boy.

"Nice to meet you," Ragna said. "I'm Ragna."

Qrow raised an eyebrow at the kid's intro. _'Does he not have a last name? Shouldn't the Great War have made sure that kids could get last times expressing their individuality?'_

"Ragna... what?" Ozpin said in a confused tone. "Do you not have a last name?"

The hybrid sighed, it seemed that he would have to explain about him and his world early. Then again, it was something that was inevitable even if he tried to postpone the reveal. Then again, if he didn't tell them he could lose these men's trust.

"Thing is... I'm not from around here. As for the last name thing, let's just say people like me aren't supposed to have last names." Ragna continued, "If you want to know why, it's going to be quite a long story."

Ozpin looked at the boy's eyes directly, and saw both hardness indicating experience and great loss. However, unlike most who had lost something important such as a lover or family member, he still had the will to continue for their sake. _'This young man must have seen much hardship in his life.'_

"Understood Mr. Ragna." Opzin said, "if you want a better place to tell us, we can speak in my office if you want to." This made sense to Ozpin as no doubt Amber and Glynda would also want to know from the source, _especially_ Glynda.

The boy nodded, "Thanks, now... how do I get this off?" He brought up his arm that had the IV tube connecting to his arm and the heart rate monitors to his chest.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

The walk was quiet as Ragna took in his surroundings. If the place he was at was a school, then it looked like the type rich kids or nobles would go to based on design. From the large windows, to the tall columns, to the overall atmosphere. It really did seem like he was inside a castle fit for a king. He had been given a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans to change into due to the damage his uniform had. The three soon walked up to what the Darcsen could assume was an elevator. Ozpin pressed a button on the nearby board and the two doors opened to show the inside. Ospin gestured to the two males to come inside as he stepped aside. Qrow and Ragna nodded as they did so with Ozpin stepping in last. He then pressed a button for the top floor as the elevator began to move.

As it moved, Ragna began to hear rather simple, easy-going music around him. He looked around to see where it was coming from as he knew that elevators where he was from didn't. He soon found what looked like a speaker underneath a display of numbers, which probably meant the number of floors it could to. The ride up was mostly quiet as all three were thinking about the unknowns in either side. Ozpin and Qrow wanted to figure out the boy's past and powers, while Ragna wanted to learn about the new world he was the same time, he was getting worried about Selvaria and where she was.

Every passing minute meant that she could be driven further into her pain and sorrow.

Ozpin then spoke as the elevator stopped, "Here we are."

The doors opened, revealing a green colored room. There was a glass floor and ceiling, showing moving gears and cogs like it was the inside of a clock tower. There were large glass windows behind a desk, showing a great view of the area before his eyes. The desk itself was simple, it was mostly gray and semi-circular in shape. A few columns where spread out in the room as well, giving a formal look to the place.

It reminded Ragna of a king looking down on his land, watching for any threats that were to come in the future.

"Oh you're awake! Thank goodness."

Ragna turned to the sound of the voice and saw a familiar face approach him. It was the girl Amber, the same one that he saved before. She seemed to have fully recovered from her injures that she suffered from the previous battle. She wore the same outfit that he saw before, except it looked cleaner and there was no battle damage.

"Hey, you're looking better there," Ragna said with a smile.

"Thanks, I was more concerned with the injuries you got and if you didn't hurt yourself with those powers of yours," Amber said. Ragna rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, he did overdue both himself and the damage to the area. It was a force of habit, due to his battle mentality from the war.

"So, our mystery soldier is finally awake I see."

The voice was a new one, a sturn, composed voice. He turned to his left to see a woman begin to step up to him. The woman had blond hair, blue eyes and reading glasses on her face. She had a white blouse and a black skirt with a cape that was purple on the inside and black from the outside from the waist down. She also held a riding crop in her right hand, which made Ragna mentally raise an eyebrow at the women's weapon of choice. _'If that can even be called a weapon,'_ he thought. The women stared at him directly with a calculating gaze, as if she was judging him herself. He couldn't help but compare the women to his commanding officer during the war, Captain Eleanor Varrot of the 3rd Militia Regiment. Both of them seemed to be the analytical type, observing a person's capabilities and skills in order to deem one worthy of a spot in the military or an officer's position. In fact, he wondered if this women was by chance this world's equal to the captain.

"Glynda, take easy on the kid will ya?" Qrow drawled out.

"Qrow," the women now known as Glynda spoke. "You should know by now that we're dealing with someone that could be dealing with someone who could be one a descendant of the original Huntsmen. So I want to make sure that he isn't a threat to us or our allies."

Ragna frowned at the women's logic. It wasn't wrong to be a little skeptical of his appearance, considering that he was an unknown to them. If any of them showed up in Gallia with their strange power and weapons, he would also be wary of their presence. However, this women was a little too pushy for his liking.

"Ms. Goodwitch," Amber complained, "He saved my life. Shouldn't that count for something at least?"

Glynda pinched the bridge of her noise in irritation. The Fall Maiden was right and they _did_ owe him for preventing a greater disaster from happening. However, it was better to ere on the side of caution.

"Glynda please," Ozpin said in calm tone, "let our new friend speak his side before you make any conclusions."

"Apologies Ozpin," Glynda said, "I was only being cautious." She then turned back to the young hybrid and bowed her head to young man. "I'm sorry about my behavior, I just want to make sure we can trust you and that you won't do anything hostile. I hope you understand."

Ragna looked at Glynda and waved his hand in a way meant he didn't mind. "It's alright, I get your just concerned after everything. It's no big deal."

"Understood," Glynda said " oh yes I haven't introduced myself. My name is Glynda Goodwitch, Beacon's main combat instructor."

Ragna nodded at Glynda and spoke, "Nice to meet you, I'm Ragna."

Glynda raised an eyebrow at the boy's lack of a last name. When she looked to Ozpin, he shook his head and the look in his eyes told her not to point it out until later. Ozpin then walked over to his desk and took a seat, while putting his elbows on the desk and intertwining his fingers. "Now that everyone is here, I believe you can now speak to us your story Mr. Ragna."

Ragna inhaled and exhaled heavily, readying himself mentally. _'Guess it's time, here goes everything.'_

"Alright then. So to get things out of the way quickly, I'm not from around here."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, he didn't think the boy would have cut to the chase so easily. "We understand that you're not from Vale-"

"I MEAN," Ragna interrupted, "I'm not from this world."

The room was quiet until Qrow (who was drinking from his canteen) did a spit-take. He then starting coughing as he pounded his chest to try and get anything else out in order to clear his chest. "Okay, okay," Qrow said in between breaths, "pardon my language, but WHAT!? You can't be serious right!?"

Glynda glared at the young man, with a large frown on her face. The boy was really blunt, cutting right to the issue of the problem rather then just lead into it. It shows that the boy was one that doesn't skirt around anything and tells it like it is. However, his story was just ridiculous to say the least. Another world, it was the type of thing you would hear about in science fiction novels or movies! Not to say that they are a complete fantasy, as some scientists have made theories on the idea of a multiverse before. Still, she couldn't really expect the boy to think that they would believe him outright.

Amber on the other hand had her face light in amazement. She had been interested in knowing what was outside of Remnant, outside of the harsh world that the people here knew. She always guessed that there were other beings out there in space, that perhaps one day they could end up meeting face to face. Of course while some people believe the idea of life out in space to be impossible, it wouldn't make sense if you looked at it with an open mind. If the universe was as big as it is, then why would only one planet have life on it? When that idea was considered, it would sound ridiculous to think that people and Faunus were alone in the universe.

Ozpin quirked an eyebrow and spoke for his allies, "Your from another world young man?"

Ragna nodded and simply said, "Yes."

Glynda soon spoke out, "Are you thinking we're fools? That is one of the most childish reasons I've heard, you can't expect us to-"

"Glynda, that's enough," Ozpin interrupted.

"But Ozpin, you aren't seriously believing his story?

Ozpin held up a hand to his partner and said, "Glynda, when I looked at his eyes, they held no deceit in them. I don't believe he said that to trick us or anything, he is telling the truth." Ozpin had a keen sense of knowing one's abilities and demeanor for a long time. From observing other elite Huntsmen to viewing students that ended up excepting into Beacon Academy, he could tell what kind of person they were. From what he could see, the young man was telling the truth.

Glynda held her gaze on Ozpin before she relented and just sighed. If Ozpin could tell the person was telling the truth, then there was little room for argument. "Alright Ozpin," she said with a little reluctance in her voice, "I'll listen to his story for now."

Ozpin smiled and nodded at his partner, "It's all I ask." He soon turned back to Ragna, "Now, back to the subject at hand. You said you were from another world, outside of ours. If that is the case, what would be a clue that you are not on your world?"

"Well, I'm pretty damn sure that the moon where I'm from ISN'T in pieces," Ragna stated.

This caused everyone to rise an eyebrow at that. Qrow then spoke up, "Your moon isn't broken? As in, it's one whole thing?"

Ragna nodded, "Yeah. Thing is where I'm from, a friend of mine told me that scientists have theorized that if anything were to happen to the moon it would be catastrophic. The moon is supposed to keep the tides in check so they don't end up causing the oceans to rise and swallow up land, covering the whole planet in water. The fact that your's is how it is basically goes against what my world's scientists believe in. Which means either they are entirely wrong about that idea, or this world follows different logic, assuming that is the case."

Glynda then spoke up, "So if I have this right, you guessed that you weren't in your world when you saw that?"

Ragna shrugged in response, "Not really, I thought that after I dealt with that pack of black wolves after I woke up."

Amber then spoke up and said, "Wait, you mean Beowolves right?"

Ragna turned to her and raised an eyebrow, "Those things are called Beowolves?"

Qrow sighed and thought to himself, _'So this kid took on a pack of Grimm with the old weapons he had and without having an Aura. Not bad, especially if he has those powers with him, but he may want to be aware of how bad the Grimm are for the future.'_ He then spoke out, "Thing is Ragna, you fought against one of the variations of the creatures of Grimm."

Ragna tilted his head in confusion, "Grimm?" _'Wait, so there are different versions of things? Wonderful.'_

Ozpin used a finger to push up his glasses and then cleared his throat. "The creatures of Grimm are the monsters that roam our world known as Remnant. They come in many forms much like the normal creatures that exist in this world such as wolves, ravens, and bears. They are monsters born of darkness that have existed as long as both humans and Faunus have been around. To the point where, as some believe, they came from the darkness of people themselves."

Ragna raised an eyebrow at the word Faunus, but he decided to not bring it up yet.

"As you no doubt saw during your battle with the Beowolves," Ozpin continued, "they are made of black matter with red eyes and bone armor the palest of white. They are a plague on the world, having driven us to walled cities in order to survive. They're only instinct is to kill us entirely, not to devour us as they have no need to consume us to live. Even with all of the advances that we have had in terms of weaponry, tactics, and even the work of many brave Huntsmen and Huntresses, We've still have been struggling against the Grimm when ever they launched mass attacks on the kingdom's territories. "

Ragna's eyes shot open in an instant, stunned to hear that those things he faced before had driven humanity to the brink. _'Seriously, those bastards have pushed humans to near extinction!? They didn't seem that much of a problem not counting the big guy, but there's way more out there? I guess they must have numbers on their side.'_ He had survived the war with the Empire, a harrowing experience that pushed him hard to his limits, both as a soldier fighting alongside his squad, and as a Valkyria against Selvaria and the Artificial Valkyria later in the conflict. It helped define who he was in fighting for his squad and country despite all of the odds thrown his way, either by the enemy or by that fat bastard Damon.

However, he had now gone from fighting for the survival of a country to a fight for the existence of an entire race.

After a few seconds, Ragna finally spoke, "Why are these Grimm so bent on killing humans?"

Glynda then spoke up, "The Grimm are in fact attracted to the negative emotions of humanity. Pain, war, violence, greed, all of those emotions is what draws the Grimm to humans. When a major event that brings out many emotions, it ends up attracting hordes of them to that area. As you can imagine, they usually end up overwhelming any defenses that are set up by military and local forces. Only due certain geological features, improved defenses, and both military and Huntsmen actions have allowed the kingdoms to stand as long as they have."

Ragna soon put a hand to his head as he contemplated everything they had said. _'By the Maker,'_ he thought, _'just what have I gotten myself into?'_

Ozpin soon spoke, "We understand if its a lot to process. Anyway, I believe we were talking about your world Mr. Ragna."

Ragna shook his head to get out of his stupor, there would be time for him to learn more later.

"Right," he said, "anyway the world I come from is known as Eden. My home country is known as the Principality of Gallia in the continent of Europa."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, "What can you tell us about this Gallia?"

Ragna put a hand to his chin as he thought about what to tell them. "Well for starters, its a constitutional monarchy so while there is a royal family main issues are tackled by the parliament. The current ruling member of the royal family is Princess Cordelia di Randgriz, who's last name is also the capital city of the country."

Amber eyes widened in both amazement and curiosity, "So you have a princess ruling the place? What about her parents? Are just letting her rule on her own while they just tour the world or something?"

Ragna looked down and sighed, "Her parents, the Archduke and Archduchess died in a car accident when she was only 10 years old. It was in 1929 after her birthday, it was during a rainy night when a drunken driver went off the road and slammed into their car. She survived, but her parents were killed within minutes despite the best efforts of the doctors they had brought with them to check the health of some of their guards."

All four listeners were taken aback on different levels.

Amber looked saddened, both in hearing such an unfortunate tale and she had been insensitive about what happened to the young Princess. To lose your family at such a tender age must have been devastating to the child. Having the affection and care that parents provide their children helps to mold their perception on the world and how they perceive certain topics such as the different between was is good and what is evil. To lose them can shatter one's innocence and change them into uncaring individuals most of the time.

Glynda frowned, knowing that such a heavy burden such as being the figurehead of a country shouldn't be given to a young girl. There would no doubt be those in power that would want the position for themselves given how easy it looked. For someone to have that threat hanging over them as a child, it must have affected the girl's live and personally.

Qrow looked down, remembering how much it hurt his nieces when his sister-in-law, Summer Rose was killed during a mission. It always hurt losing love ones, especially when it was out the person's control. He could only guess how the young royal must have felt when she heard the news and saw the funeral.

Ozpin also frowned, feeling bad for the young girl. While he knew that there are exceptions among people in any area of work, there always exist those that would take power and use it selfish reasons. However, based on what the young man said, it seems that the young girl was able to stay in power despite that fact.

 _'Either she is a better ruler then I thought at first,'_ he thought, _or she has good people working with her.'_

He soon spoke up, "I'm guessing that she is still the ruler?"

Ragna nodded and smiled, "Yep, she still has a throne. The former Prime Minister tried to during the war, but we stopped him and his conspirators before they made off with her. Plus, she's becoming more and more of a accomplished leader now so I think she'll be fine from now on."

Ozpin nodded at him and smiled a bit, "Good to hear, you sound as though you have a lot of respect for her."

"Yep," Ragna replied with a grin, "she's pretty great leader despite her being only 16 years old."

Glynda's eyes shot up in surprise, "She's 16? She would be old enough to attend Beacon at that point in her life."

Ragna shrugged and continued, "Anyway, Gallia is a small country surrounded by two powerful countries. To the West is the Atlantic Federation, which is made of several other countries and also ruled by a parliament. However, it has a lot of corrupt politicians in power and while its pretty strong in terms of defenses and defensive warfare in general, the corruption does affect its armed forces and they have mostly have defensive minded leaders. In the east, there's the main antagonist force in the continent the Eastern European Imperial Alliance, or as most people call them, the Empire."

Qrow, Glynda, and Ozpin noticed that when Ragna mentioned the Empire, his voice had an angry tone to it as if he detested it. Qrow then remembered the boy mentioned a war that he was in and that the Empire were the bad guys in Europa. So that meant he must have fought against them during the war and that they must have committed horrible acts on his countrymen. If Remnant's own Great War was any indication, there always will be those that will commit war crimes or cause immense amounts of death and destruction. Of course, due to the Grimm's very existence, wars on the scale of the Great War were few and far between as those conflicts attracted the greatest number of Grimm in any event aside from destructive natural disasters.

As the saying always goes, War is hell.

Amber, who was aware of deadly war was also caught the shift in tone but asked anyway, "I take it you fought against this Empire in the war you talk about earlier?"

Ragna sighed and put a hand on his head, reminiscing about the whole thing. "Yeah it was, the Imperials or as many have have called them the Imps, almost brought down Gallia after the first month of the war. Now it's not to say that we are weak, in fact due to the fact we are surrounded by two powerful nations we have a policy of Universal Conscription. Basically anyone, male or female, has to undergo a year of military training. So they learn how to shoot and load guns, how fix and operate vehicles and tanks, do drills and learn tactics, you know the usual you wound find in military school. They mainly end up in the Militia or Regular Army depending on social status, with the other branches being the Navy, Marine Corps, and in the future maybe an air force."

Ozpin and Qrow both looked at each and through non-verbal communication, admitted that they were impressed. The more they heard about this Gallia the more they admitted that some of the aspects they had would be helpful for the Kingdoms, Vale in particular. While it does have a military, it has shrunk in recent years due to past events. To have a populous that knows how to defend itself does carry risk if they become something that can't be rained in easily. However, if it was possible to do so it could better prepare them for the worst case scenario.

Due to the end of wars in Remnant, the military branches of the Kingdoms are used against bandits, the occasional White Fang raids or attacks, and of course for Grimm attacks. Of course, Huntsmen and Huntresses are leading the defense of the Kingdoms since they are humanities best warriors against the Grimm despite what _certain_ people say about them. While Atlas had gone the route of turning its Huntsmen into actual soldiers that are molded into fighting more for Atlas, the other Kingdoms have allowed the Huntsmen the continued unabated freedom that they have in choosing which ever Kingdom they want to work in.

"I'll admit," said Ozpin, "that is an effective way of dealing with an enemy's numbers if you have more people that know how to fight back."

"Yeah," Ragna said as he put his let hand on the back of his head, "but unfortunately, **some people** had to go and screw it all up for us regular people."

"And whom are you talking about now?" said Glynda.

Ragna give them a angered look before speaking, "You see, while the princess is the ruler of Gallia, most of her family's power had been taken away by several noble houses. Most of the nobles are selfish, greedy, and arrogant. They're the type that thinks those who are aren't of noble birth or of a lesser family are nothing more than pawns that they can screw around with. This was the case during the war, as most of of them proved to be incompetent commanders that lost territory, abandon key fortifications or choke-points despite them having the capabilities to hold said positions, or just send soldiers into the line of fire so their own forces can just clean up afterward."

Qrow grimaced at those words as he turned to Ozpin, "What this kid is telling me seems like Atlas taken to greater extremes and with worse leadership." _'Definitely sounds like the type of place Jacques Schnee would enjoy.'_ he thought.

Ragna raised an eyebrow at that, "Atlas?"

Glynda soon spoke up, "It's one of the four Kingdoms here on our world of Remnant."

Ragna nodded in understanding and then continued, "Now you maybe wondering how incompetent those nobles were. Well, allow me to tell you of someone that fit the previously mentioned traits they had, and exceeded them. This one "man" was chosen to be the overall commander of the Gallian Central Forces, which included the Militia. That bastard always sent the Militia in first to the combat area, even if the attack would be considered suicidal to every other officer. Of course after the Militia took the position after heavy losses, he had the Regulars waltz in and take all the credit for himself. In his eyes, the Militia were just 'country mice' or as cannon fodder to only pave the way for his soldiers. That pig's name? "General" Georg von Damon, the worst person to ever command a military force."

Ozpin and others flinched a little at seeing the boy get increasingly angry and honestly they couldn't blame him. If what he saying was true, then his fellow soldiers must have suffered more under Damon then they did fighting the Imperials. Amber and Glynda both clenched their hands at such heinous acts committed by such a callus individual. Ozpin frowned at how little the man cared about those under his command. While casualties in war are always inevitable, it was always was in the best interests of commanders to always try to keep as many people alive in every battle that occurs. To hear that someone disregarded soldiers of one faction of the army as cannon fodder was disturbing to say the least. If his old associate James Ironwood met this man in person, he would either have him arrested or shot for what would be considered war crimes.

Qrow sighed heavily at what Ragna said, "Man, that reminds me of a certain Valean General during the war. I think you know who I'm referring to Oz."

Ragna raised an eyebrow, "There was someone like Damon here?"

Qzpin frowned, "Dishearteningly yes, it was during the Great War when we were fighting Atlas in northern Samas. He cost us most of our northern territories along with 3,000 men and women of Vale's Militia units leading an abysmal attempt to halt the Atlesian advance."

Qrow continued, "His name was General Lisander Charon. My grandfather told me about him during his service. He served under the bastard and was among the few that survived the Atlesian forces. Thankfully Charon was killed by a Atlesian sniper the next after the failed op. That bastard deserved it as far I see it."

Ragna nodded in understanding, "Good to know, Damon was killed by an experimental unit that being led by one of the Generals that were leading the Imp invasion of Gallia. It was during the biggest battle of the war at the Naggiar plains, which had been scarred by the fighting in EW1. He wanted to try and have one last chance at getting the glory for himself, so he lead what was left of his loyal soldiers and charged a FULLY defended position which as you can guess killed most of his men. His jeep was then flipped over by an artillery shell and crushed his legs. Then when a certain super-powered General showed up with those super-soldiers behind her, he was blasted by a large laser beam from one of those things and was eviscerated. Good riddance to that bastard if anything, finally got what was coming to him."

Ozpin noticed that when Ragna brought up the General that led the force that killed Damon, he had a look of melancholy on his face. _'Hmm, does he have some connection with that General?'_

Amber then spoke up, "So who lead the invasion of your home?"

"Well, there was a single overall leader and three general under him," Ragna said, "with two of them being complete bastards and the other two being people who didn't deserve what live gave them. The overall leader was the Crown Prince of the Empire, or more like Bastard prince, Maximilian Gaius von Renigrave. He was a soulless, heartless "man" was a master manipulator. He only saw people as tools or dolls for him to use in his bid to eventually conquer Europa. He wasn't the actual legitimate successor more like the Emperor's half-son. He was the victim of a train bombing which killed his mother, but instead of having it inspire him to do better, he became more self-centered and callous."

Qrow put a hand to his chin as he was listening before speaking up, "Sounds like he was literally a royal pain in the ass."

"No kidding," Ragna said, "He was the main commander, but thankfully me and my squad helped lead the way to beat him in the end."

Ozpin meanwhile couldn't help but be disturbed at the prince. "It feels like this Maximilian was far too... Odd... mentally insane, almost."

Ragna shrugged, "He had a MASSIVE case of schizophrenia, always speaking as if there was two or more of him. Really gets annoying after you hear him long enough."

Qrow and Amber chuckled at that and Glynda had a bemused expression on her face. For the former two, Maxi reminded them of some villains they've seen in TV shows and stories who has a mental problem or serious flaw that makes them look or act completely crazy to the audience. The latter just thought why the Emperor would leave such an important command for such an unstable individual. It almost seemed as though he was set up for failure.

Ozpin soon spoke up, "So you said before there was multiple commanders leading the invasion, you mind telling us who they are?"

Ragna soon took a deep breath, "Well, Maxi had three generals under him known as the Drei Stern such was made of the best leaders that the Empire had. With the exception of a certain racist bastard, they weren't what you would call fully evil. The first was Berthold Gregor. He revered the Emperor as if he was a god and was completely loyal to him. He saw the Empire as the most advanced military force in the world and believed that all other countries were barbaric."

"He sounds like the usual arrogant prick in most bad guy groups," Qrow scoffed.

"Yeah, except he was also the biggest supporter of the Darcsen Concentration Camps," Ragna interdicted.

That caught the four Huntsmen off guard as Glynda spoke up for them. "Darcsen Concentration Camps? I can guess what the camps are for, but what are Darcsens?"

Ragna sighed, he forgot to tell them about the whole Darcsen topic along with the Valkyria. _'Well,'_ he thought, _'may as well get it out of the way.'_ "Do you guys have all my stuff with you?" Ragna figured we would need to show them a few things so they can get a better visualization on certain topics. After all, while explanations can help to paint a picture, some visual aids can go a long way to help fill in the blanks.

Amber walks to her left and grabs his backpack from behind a pillar. She then tosses it over to him. "I took a look inside earlier, got to admit it all your stuff is pretty unique if anything."

Ragna raised an eyebrow at that, "Uh thanks for the complement I guess?"

Ragna soon looked into his bag and pulled out a piece of cloth with a unique pattern on it. It wasn't like any design Ozpin or the others had seen. Ragna broke them out of there thoughts, "See the pattern on my armband? This pattern is known to all of Europa as belonging to Darcsens, my people. They have both dark blue hair and eyes which makes them stand out among people. However due a certain event in the far past, Darcsens have been ridiculed and discriminated against."

"While Gallia has tried to be less discriminating, there are still bigots in both the military and civil offices. There are actually a couple of countries in Europa that aren't as bad such as a key ally of ours Wallachia, who actually has a Darcsen as the nation's queen. However, the worst country is the Empire as they..." He hesitated a little bit before he continued, "they had set up an Anti-Darcsen task force known as the Darcsen Hunters. Their job was to either capture Darcsens to take to their Concentration Camps or used as cheap labor for their growing war machine, or just straight up kill them on the spot."

Amber gasped in horror at that while Ozpin, Qrow, and Glynda frowned heavily. It seemed as though young Ragna's world had a race that was very much like the Faunus in which they had faced racism from other races. As they learned more and more about this young man's world, it seemed that there was a lot more bad blood than in their own. Which had them wonder as to why that was as it would have needed to be a massive event that caused that much hate to the Darcsen from other people. Especially to the point were like the Faunus, there were groups that hunted them like animals (albeit being somewhat rare nowadays).

Ragna seeing this sighed and continued, "You see the reason for all of the hate toward Darcsens was due to an event known as the Darcsen Calamity. 5000 thousand years ago, a group of Darcsens with sinister intentions harnessed the power of a material known as Ragnite to make over Europa. Ragnite is a mineral that is colored blue and can be used for multiple products. It can be turned into fuel for vehicles, used as propellant for bullets and artillery shells, can used for medical purposes to heal wounds, and can be used for electrical appliances such as street lamps."

Glynda raised an eyebrow to that, _'This Ragnite seems very much like Dust in our world in that it is a multi-purpose material,'_ she thought.

"However," Ragna continued, "a race soon descended on Europa and stopped the Darcsens from accomplishing their goals. The following war devastated Europa, leaving whole cities and landscapes were turned to rubble and ashes. In fact the damage from the Calamity still exists to this day with some of the deserts in Europa being one big example. Eventually following the Calamity, Darcsens were heavily punished for it, they weren't allowed to have last names, own property, or have any jobs outside of working in the Ragnite mines and for labor purposes. Basically, they became second-class citizens with the only to get a last name and own anything was to be married by a non-Darcsen, which is considered taboo by the way, or by being adopted by a non-Darcsen"

Ozpin was disturbed by this, considering that despite the animosity that they faced nowadays, Faunus did have the ability to own businesses and property, along with having other civil freedoms. Not only that, but the Great War had brought about the idea of having last names, particularly those that were colors, as an idea to reinforce one's individuality. To hear that these Darcsens were even worse off then Faunus and that they were treated as just members of one race with no sense of individuality was very concerning.

"Ragna," Amber soon spoke up, interrupting his thoughts, "you said a race saved Europa, what were they?"

"That race, is known as the Valkyrur or for a single one Valkyria," Ragna said with a tone of seriousness. "Remember how I said that people can use Ragnite in different areas such weapons and medicine? Well the Valkyria could harness it to its greatest potential. They were an all female race who used used shields and lances made of Ragnite for combat, until I found out they made other weapons out of Ragnite. Their shields can stop almost any projectile and their lances can fire beams of energy that can kill soldiers or unleash a larger version that can destroy tanks or whole groups of enemies at once. They also have a healing ability to regenerate from minor wounds and they possess superhuman abilities, which can be increased due to a power they wield known as the Blue Flame."

Qrow then began to realize just who the young man in front them was, "That explains the healing factor then."

Ozpin then continued for his friend, "So that means, you are half-Darcsen, half-Valkyria?"

Ragna chuckled mirthlessly, "Yep, I'm an impossibility born of two races that should be mortal enemies. My dad Nicholas was a war hero and excellent sniper from EW1 who was a Darcsen and my mother Julia was a Valkyria. I had no idea of my heritage until during the invasion in EW2."

Glynda sighed, _'So much for him being a descendant of the Original Huntsmen. Although, with what told us and the crater he made while fighting off Amber's assailants, no doubt that these Valkyria must have tremendous power at their disposal.'_ she thought. Now she was more concerned with the council finding out about their new friend. If they heard about his powers and how destructive they were, they would no doubt take him in for experimentation to find out if they can give this power to non-Valkyrur.

Ozpin then spoke up, "Interesting to know exactly who you are Mr. Ragna, but I am curious about what you said about the Darcsens. It is incredibly disturbing that people would go out of their way to make sure the Darcsens would be seen as nothing more then Darcsens. Why is it they were they stripped of such freedoms? Was it due to religious reasons or were made into law by the governments?"

"Well," Ragna spoke with a little uncertainty in his voice, "there is a religion know as Yggdism that made Valkyria into gods or rather goddesses due to them "saving the world" from the Darcsens. Although in reality, it was the Valkyria that caused the destruction in the first place." He then sighed loudly before continuing, "A perfect example of "winners write the history books" isn't it?"

Qrow shrugged, "I figured that was the case." Ragna's eyebrow went up in surprise as Qrow continued, "It's clear that not all Darcsens are evil if you're any indication. Besides, if the destruction that happened was as bad as you said, then it would have made more sense if the ones that had the natural ability to cause similar damage were the ones responsible." Then he soon turned to his colleagues, "Maybe it is a good thing we gave up most religions after the Great War." To that they nodded their heads in agreement.

Glynda then turned to Ragna, "Anyway we should get back to the other generals. You said that there were two who were just being used by Maximilian?"

Ragna nodded, "The first one was a man named Radi Jaeger, a commander that from the Nordic Kingdom of Fhirald. He fought against Gregor when the Empire invaded and even wounded him in battle. However, Fhirald was eventually conquered and was turned into another providence that the Empire controlled. However, Maxi promised him that if he served under him and Gallia was defeated, he would give Fhirald its freedom. Jaeger, who loved his country like any other patriot, accepted the offer. Although I wouldn't be surprised if that would have come with strings attached. Whenever he fought, he had the mentality of a hunter. Lure your prey into a into a point they can't escape or be forced to fight, then go in for the kill."

"Sounds like he must have been a good guy and a tough opponent," Qrow said.

"He was," Ragna said with a smile, "He may have been an enemy, but all he just wanted was to get freedom for his people. He was honorable to opponents he saw equals and cared for his troops. He even commanded his personal Fhiraldian Armored Division that he originally commanded during the Imperial-Fhiraldian war. Our last battle with him was among the hardest, but we pulled through in the end."

Ozpin couldn't help but crack a smile at the boy's admiration for his opponent. It shows that even among the enemies you fight, there are those that you can have respect for them due to certain qualities they have. "He truly sounds like an honorable individual."

Ragna nodded, "Yep, I knew he wasn't that bad of a person thanks to Mr. Siegfried."

Qrow raised an eyebrow at that, "Mr. Siegfried?"

Ragna chuckled as he smiled, "Well the thing is remember how I said most of Gallia's nobles are complete assholes? Well there are some noble families in Gallia actually try to use their powers to help out the common people. They actually had even formed a political party called the Gallian Royal Reformist Party, which was formed to help break up the power of the corrupt noble houses, and improve conditions for middle and lower class peoples and for Darcsens. The Siegfried family is the leading force behind the party and are behind most reforms for the country. They go as far as making volunteer units to serve abroad in countries at war to build experience and wanted to halt both the Empire's warmongering and halting the Federation from coercing other nations to join them."

Qrow had an impressed look on his face. After lambasting the nobles from his country for so long, he figured that the kid just had a negative view on upper-class people. Then again, sometimes in various media, nobles and politicians are made out to be self-centered, greedy, and pretty much how the kid had made them out to be. Although when he brought up this particular family, Qrow could tell that the kid had great respect and even had some affection for them in his tone.

"They sound like good people," he said.

Ragna grinned, "Yep, they ended up taking me in when I was just wandering Gallia. The man who took me in was General William Siegfried, also known as the White Dragon. He was a war hero from the First Europan War and was known as fierce fighter and skilled strategist. My own father severed with him during EW1, where he always fought alongside his men on the frontline and the men looked up to him as an uncle. Actually he served overseas leading a Gallian volunteer force when the Empire invaded Fhirald and befriended Jaeger during the war."

Ozpin also began to gain a good amount of respect for the Galian leader, "He sounds like the type of person that would no doubt be a great ally to rely upon."

Ragna soon gave a sheepish grin, "Yeah Will is a cool guy, but he can be a slave driver if he's training you. I mean he seriously had some of his Royal Guard attack me and his kids at random in order to give us "more situational awareness."

Qrow chuckled at that, "Sounds a lot like me with my nieces."

Ragna raised an eyebrow at that, "Nieces?"

"I'll tell you about them later," Qrow said.

Glynda then spoke up, "So what about the last general?"

Ragna soon put his hands in his pants pockets and sighed greatly, "That general, she has gone through more pain then anyone else I've known and didn't deserve any of it."

"Go on," Ozpin said, encouraging the boy.

Ragna hesitated but continued, "Her name is Selvaria Bles, of the three she ended up being the most loyal to Maxi and the most dangerous individual my squad ever faced. She was actually a Valkyria, being responsible for many of the Empire's early victories and turning the tide of the battle in most cases due to her powers. My squad first fought her at a place called Barious which was the first time in years I drew my sword Beowolf, unlocking my powers in order to fight her. Of course despite that, she ended up beating me in our first battle due her experience in combat and her skill with her power."

Ozpin put his left hand to his chin as he processed the information, "She sounds like an individual that most people would want to run away from unless they also had special powers and could match her in combat."

Ragna sighed, "Yeah, she kicked my ass in several fights until I began to master my powers and began to get the best of her during our last battles. In fact during one of them, Naggiar, the Empire rolled out a new super weapon during the battle."

Amber spoke with a little apprehension in her voice, "Was it the things that killed at horrible general of yours?"

Ragna solemnly nodded, "The Artificial Valkyria. The Empire had been undergoing a secret project that would give them a powerful force that could sweep aside any force that came at them. They were soldiers that had been infused with Valkyrian blood from Selvaria and other Valkyria they had done research on, put inside strong metal body armor powered by external Ragnite generator they were connected to. They had specially built lances that could fire energy beams like an actual Valkyrian lance and could have shields on hand."

Qrow eyes widened a little as he drank from his flask, "Wait a sec, they turned people into living weapons in order to give them more firepower?"

Ragna nodded at that, causing Amber and Glynda to flinch and step back as Qrow was thinking about what the hybrid said. _'From some sources that me and Oz heard from, the White Fang have been doing experiments of their own to try and make warriors that will help them improve their combat abilities. What we know about those experiments is that it revolves around the Grimm. Could be planning on doing what I think they are?'_

Ragna continued, "Anyway back to Selvaria, I learned that she was actually kept at a place that resembled an orphanage but was actually a secret laboratory for the Empire to conduct experiments on girls that were Valkyria. How do I know this you ask? It's because Mr. Siegfried actually ended up there while he was on the run from the Imperials after the Imps took Fhirald. When he got there, he found a single girl that was crying her eyes out due to being tested prior to him showing up. He wanted to get her out of there and take her with him, but security showed up and he had to leave. While he did make it back to Gallia in one piece, he did regret not taking that girl with him if he had the chance."

All four had solemn looks on their faces, especially the adults. They know how painful it is to know when you look back to certain events where you weren't able to save someone, you always have regrets from that day on. Of course you look it the event in hindsight, which you couldn't have had at the time. Even with that thought, there always exists the idea that maybe if had gone differently things would have turned out alright. However, that was just wishful thinking and real life doesn't always conform to that process.

"I'm guessing the girl he saw was Ms. Bles?" Glynda said.

Ragna nodded solemnly, "He only realized who she was when he saw her face from a photograph that was taken of her during a battle. He then told me about it one day during a ceasefire we had with the Imperials, and my idea of her being nothing more then a cold-hearted killer who was obedient to the bastard prince changed. It wasn't until after my final fight with her at Ghirlandaio that after she surrendered, General Siegfried told her about that day and she saw the truth about Maxi. He ordered her to kill us and the whole of the Regular Army by using a suicidal technique known as the Final Flame. It's basically where the user concentrates their flames and causes a massive burst of energy so powerful, it could destroy a whole city."

Qrow and Ozpin were angry at that information. It seems that Maximilian had seen Selvaria lose her usefulness after so many defeats. In his mind, with the war fully against the Empire, he figured desperate times called for desperate measures. Still the fact is the Valkyria must have been heartbroken at hearing the man that she thought she loved tell her to sacrifice herself in order to deal one massive blow to the enemy army. This Prince truly was heartless if he just ordered someone to kill themselves because they lost so many times.

Ragna then continued, "Thankfully, Mr. Siegfried found a way to convince her to stop by telling her that her personal Regiment was still in the city. She had thought that when her soldiers were away from Ghirlandaio, she would then use her Final Flame to kill all of the Gallians there. Realizing what she was going to do, Mr. Siegfried ordered that her unit remained in the city. That way, due to her caring about her own men and women, she wouldn't dare to kill them all in her final attack."

Glynda straightened her glasses as she spoke, "A bold move by the man. It must have been a gamble on General Siegfried's part due to it betting on how Ms. Bles saw her troops. If she did care about their well being, she would hesitate to use that suicidal move in knowing she'll have killed her own troops. On the other hand, if she was uncaring toward them, then all that would have accomplished would have been more lives lost."

"Of course we had to stop her due a certain someone was begging us to do so." Ragna said.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at that. "There was someone that wanted you to stop Ms. Bles from killing herself?"

Ragna nodded as a depressed look appeared on his face. "He was her right-hand man and loyal Captain. His name was Johann Oswald Eisen, or better own as Oswald the Iron. He served with Selvaria during the capture of Ghirlandaio and even saved her from that bastard Damon when used chemical weapons against her. Which was in violation of the Continental Convention which banned them from use, but he didn't give a damn as long as he won."

 _'Yet again, this Damon is becoming more and more of a complete Jackass.'_ Qrow thought.

"From what the both of them had told me," Ragna continued, "he was originally an engineer due to him being afraid of fighting on the frontlines. It was when he saw Selvaria in action along with some words of encouragement from her the day before, he finally gained the courage he needed to save her when she was in trouble. He then became a Scout, fighting on the front alongside her proving to be a loyal and steadfast companion. Of course, this also started causing him to develop romantic feelings for her that he never showed until him, Selv, and her whole units defected to join us to stop Maxi once and for all. Then he and her started hitting it off whenever we had downtime to the point where he told me he wanted to ask for her hand in marriage when the fighting was over."

Amber awed at that, it seemed like something out of a romance novel that she read. She was glad that the Valkyrian found someone that truly loved her for who she was. To know that there was someone that she knew and cared for other than that "Prince" could return similar feelings to her must have been a godsend for the girl. Not only that, but it was someone that she inspired to step up and face whatever challenge came his way. So in a way, she had found love in an unexpected place.

Glynda however, noticed Ragna's face looking more and more depressed as he mentioned the Captain. She figured that something must have happened to Johann before the war was finished. She an idea as to what it was, but she didn't want to jump to any extremes yet.

"From the look on your face, I take it something happened to Mr. Eisen," Ozpin said.

Ragna now looked down as he spoke, "It was during the final battle against Maximilian on his land battleship the Marmota. He was using a shield and lance that the Empire R&D department had made prior and after hooking himself up to several Ragnite generators, he became an Artificial Valkyria. The battle was long and hard as my Squad fought along with another Squad we worked alongside with for a good part of war and with Selv and Johann, but finally I landed what I thought was the final blow to Maxi. We all celebrated, knowing that the war would finally end and Gallia would continue to be free. It was then Johann proposed to Selvaria and she accepted, kissing him for it. Then... It happened."

Qrow raised an eyebrow, "What was it?"

Ragna clenched his hands into fists as he became angered at the memory, "Maximilian rose back up as something was happening to him. His body was changing, becoming less of the man he was and becoming a monster. He then roared out loud, calling Selvaria a traitor for what she did as everyone there, even me was stunned. He then moved at speeds that took everyone by surprise as he was going to kill Selv right there. A few of my squadmates and friends shot at him, but he ignored the bullets hitting him as he didn't stop coming. I tried to move, but my body had given out as had used too much of my true power earlier to stop his superweapon and trying to kill him before. I tripped and fell to the ground as I saw Selvaria standing there like a statue, about to be stuck down by the monster Maximilian had become. There was only one person that reacted fast enough as he pushed Selvaria out of the way and took the blow himself. Maximilian's lance pierced his chest in a fatal blow as his blood splashed against the steel floor."

Glynda and her colleagues were getting a little scared as she spoke out, "Was it-was it him by chance?"

Ragna nodded slowly as the answer came out. "It was Johann. He took the blow that would have killed Selvaria."

Amber gasped in horror while Glynda, Qrow and Ozpin were shocked. Qrow had loosed his grip on his now empty flask as it fell. They couldn't believe that even after everything that had happened to the Valkyrian General, just as soon as she finally found happiness in her life, it was taken away from her. Now they understood what Ragna meant by her suffering more then anyone else he knew and that she didn't deserve it. After being tested on for experiments for Qum knows how years in the lab she was put in, she thought she finally found someone that had saved her from that nightmare. Only that the person that saved her had plans to use her powers for his own gain. After finally seeing the man for the uncaring monster he is, she finally found love with the person that was always by her side. However, it seemed that wasn't to last as the person that used her had killed the person she found happiness with in a spiteful move.

Truly, she has gone through a life that few if any would never have suffered through.

Ragna then continued, "We were all stunned at the sight and rage filled my mind. I recovered first, powered up back to my Blue Flame, and attacked the bastard. It was a hard fight due to the increase in his abilities, but I managed to cut the freak in two. However, Selvaria was wailing in pain at Johann's death, and I felt ashamed in that I wasn't able to save him. Then, she turned on her Blue Flame and chose to use her Final Flame to end her suffering, even though we were still on the Mamota at the time so she would have killed us as well. So, turning what on what I had left of my power, I dashed over to her, trying to use my Flame to cancel out hers. I reached her just in time, but as our Flames came into contact, a bright white flash passed over us as Selv's Final Flame burst out at the same time. After that, I fell unconscious and when I woke up, I was here on your world."

Amber's eyes began to tear up as she went ever to Glynda and hugged her for comfort as she sobbed. She couldn't believe that any person, especially such an individual that had gone through so much strife had yet again had her world taken only from her. Qrow then picked up his flask as he sighed heavily, feeling bad for the Valkyrian General. It almost reminded him of when his nieces had gotten word of the death of Summer Rose, his brother-in-law Taiyang Xiao Long's second wive after his own sister Raven Branwen. Little Ruby was in tears, wanting her mother to be with her right then to comfort her, while Yang had asked around to know what happened to her stepmother who loved her so much. He couldn't help but picture his nieces in a similar position to young Selvaria.

Ozpin himself was deep thought as he closed his eyes to think over what he had heard. The young man had told him so much about his world, his enemies, and the reason why he appeared on their world. However, during the whole time, they had never asked the first thing that would have come to mind about the young man. Something that should have been asked prior to him going into detail about his enemies.

He then opened his eyes and spoke what was on his mind. "Thank you for telling us what you have said so far Mr. Ragna," he said in a calm tone, "but I have to ask something. You've told us quite a bit about some the countries in Europa, some of the individuals that you knew about, and the circumstances as to why you came here. However, besides the fact that you told us of your heritage, you haven't told us about your life."

Ragna cringed at that, he had been ignoring the subject the whole time. Not to say he wouldn't have told them about it in order to help gain their trust, that would have been counteractive. It was mainly due to the fact that he was younger physically that if he told them about his life, they would think he was joking or pulling their leg. After all, he was as old as he was when he started living with the Siegfried family and telling them of his experiences in the war and meeting his friends in the years after that would be a problem.

He sighed to himself, _'Well, I can't avoid the issue now,'_ he thought, _'better to get it out of the way early.'_

He soon went into his bag and pulled out his military card, showing a his picture when he first joined the Militia along with his age and serial number. He soon gave it to Qrow and said, "You may want to look at this before I talk about my past."

Qrow looked at the boy's card and his eyebrow shot up in amazement. He then showed the card to Glynda, Amber, and Ozpin and they had similar looks, albeit Glynda's had one of skepticism. Now they had an idea why the hybrid didn't tell them about his past. It wasn't that he was avoiding the subject just to not talk about it which had been a thought of Glyndas, but that it due to his unique circumstance why he hesitated to do so.

After all, looking between him and the picture what had happened to the boy was impossible. He had seemingly turned younger!

Ozpin was the start to open up, "Well... I guess that solves the mystery of why you didn't say much about your past."

Glynda however then spoke up, "Ozpin, are we absolutely sure he isn't tricking with this? I will admit that this whole time he has been telling the truth, but this? It's in the realm of impossibility! No one can just become younger after surviving an explosion and somehow appearing in another world!" It was just something a woman of logic such as herself couldn't see being possible. While their were products that did say they reduced aging on the user, like certain makeup brands, it only hid it from sight and rarely worked. True de-aging only existed in science-fiction or fantasy novels, movies, and other forms of media.

Ozpin however held up his right hand and said, "True Glynda, but considering what Ragna has told us would all of that be considered impossible as well? I understand your concerns, but something tells me there maybe more to this than meets the eye." Glynda while still skeptical about this turn of events, decided to just listen to their guest. Though she hoped Ozpin was making the right choice about the whole thing.

Ragna soon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look for that whole chestnut, I have honestly no idea as to how that happened." He said. "I was freaking out as I'm now back to being 17 years old again when I saw my reflection in that lake. Now don't me get wrong, this is cool in that freaky cool kind of way, but I would be alright if I was back to being well almost 24."

"As for my backstory, well it goes like this. I was born in a small Darcsen village called Jagerruhe or Hunter rest, which was a few miles away from the nearest town known Bastogne. I had a regular life for 13 years living with my mom and dad. My dad always took me out on hunting trips when I was old enough to shoot a gun as he taught me the best ways to hunt prey depending on what animal it was. He also always told me stories of his actions during the war, telling me how fought alongside his comrades and protected any soldiers he could from any enemy in his range of fire. Simply put he taught me how to be a sniper in a sense, as his lessons always helped me in certain situations.

"Then there was my mother who always took care of me when ever I hurt myself standing up to any Darcsen-haters who picked on the kids in my village. She always had a strange way of knowing what was on my mind whenever I was upset or in thought. However whenever I went overboard on anything, especially when some of those racists insulted my looks, she always calmed me down before I keep on ranting or wanted to get more payback from those bullies. She also told me to be glad about my looks, saying it was what made me unique and that should take pride in having them. I had several friends in the village as well, most I would meet again during the war among them my best friend Kai. For 13 years, that was how my life was in my village and when I was younger, I wanted it to stay that way for the rest of my life."

Then his face turned to one of depression and pain, "However, when I was 13, everything changed. It was in the evening with everyone going home after work to spend time with family. Then out of nowhere, a unit of the Empire's Darcsen Hunters attacked. Those Darcsen that had weapons such as hunting rifles stayed to fight, while others mainly the women and children were to flee. Those that stayed behind with the men that were fighting the Hunters, picked up what they could use and fought to allow others to live. My mother and father stayed and fought with those brave souls, even though I begged them at the time to come with me as I didn't want to be alone. My mother spoke to me one last time that night, telling me she that "sometimes you have to do the right thing and stand by your beliefs." She gave me our family broadsword, which had been passed down my mom's side of the family for generations then told me to only use it when I needed to protect others or in the most dire of times. After giving me one last hug, she told me to run and never look back so did. However as did runaway, I tripped and fell into a dry riverbed, falling unconscious."

Qrow then spoke up, "Then I'm guessing you were captured by the Hunters?"

Ragna nodded and continued, "When I woke up, I had heard the Hunters celebrating their victory in destroying my village. It was then I learned the hard truth, my parents were killed during the fighting, but not before taking a good part of unit with them. I cried, wondering why they had to die at all. They were good people who cared for and helped those they could, they were the most well known family in the village and everyone respected them for their compassion." Ragna then looked at his hands as he clenched them as he got angrier, "Then I got furious at the Hunters, I wanted to tear them apart like the animals they are, to make them suffer the same pain I was. I wanted to be like a wolf and tear their throats out, rip into their guts and take their lives. If they didn't show mercy to those they killed, then neither was I!"

The others wanted to tell him to calm down but Ozpin held up a hand. It was his way of telling them to let him spill his his heart out. Sometimes it was better to let someone vent their feelings to let it out of their system. Telling them to relax in that state would make them lash out to anyone that told them to.

Ragna then took several deep breaths to calm himself down. "Sorry about that," he said in a calm voice, "whenever I think back to that time, I always get enraged at what happened. I guess just talking about that day is just bringing up old memories for me." He soon coughed to clear his throat of a bile he didn't think he had built up and continued from there. "So after pulling one of craziest stunts I've done in my life which ended with getting back my stuff and killing one soldier and the officer, I managed to escape from the camp. However, those damn Hunters caught up to me and cornered me in a closed off clearing, ready to fire at any second. I taught then that I was going to die and join my parents in the afterlife, but then I remembered Beowolf, my mother's blade. So I thought might as well go out fighting so I drew my sword, and then suddenly my mind blanked out and I fell unconscious."

Qrow raised an eyebrow at that, "You ended up out cold? How did that happen?"

Ragna took a little bit to respond to that, he couldn't tell them about his ancestor yet. They believed so far and managed to swallow his whole story and everything he told him about his world. Well a good part of it, he figured be could tell them more about some of the other nations, and their key players along with his friends later. He figured he should tell them some of the basics of happened to him after that day and then leave it up to them if they can trust him. However, even with them listening well so far to his tales, they would think him crazy if he told them that his ancestor took over his body and killed the hunters. He would tell them later when they had the chance, but not right now.

"Well... for a long time I didn't know what happened. When I awoke, all 30 of the Hunters were dead all around me. It only later during my first with Selvaria did I have an idea as to what happened. I awoke my Valkyria powers, but my body and mind weren't ready to handle the power yet so my mind blacked out. However, I think some type of primal instinct due to my Valkyrur heritage helped my body act on its own. That or maybe it was something else, I'm tell trying to figure that out."

Ozpin and Qrow looked at Ragna with some skepticism in their eyes. They figured (and correctly) that Ragna was hiding something to them about that incident. The two turned to each other with them both agreeing that the half-breed must be doing it because its must be too out there compared to what he has told them so far. Ozpin's eyes told Qrow that it would be best if they didn't pursue that fact right now, perhaps they would know at a later date when they have full trust in the young man.

"Anyway," Ragna continued, "I then put a maker for my parents as a little memorial, as I couldn't find their bodies due to the Imps burning them. I then promised on their grave that I would never back down from from standing up to any racist bastards who want to hurt other Darcsens. Then I began wondering Gallia for years after that, going from town to town only staying in Darcsen villages for long periods of time. I found a hunting rifle in the ruins of my village, so had a way to get food if wasn't near a town. My journey helped to clear my mind and allowed me to see things outside of the Darcsen way of life. During this time I began to realize that I shouldn't be obsessed with getting revenge. Even if I killed all of the Hunters, it won't bring my parents or my village back. So I chose to go after the Hunters not for revenge, but to prevent other Darcsens from knowing the same pain I did."

Ozpin and Qrow couldn't help but smile at that. It seemed that unlike most people who went down the path of revenge, young Ragna was able to steer away from that and to choose a more noble cause to fight for (even though it was still directed at the same people who took his old life way). It showed that he had a strong moral fiber, no doubt given to him by his parents through their teachings and genetics.

"To pass the time," Ragna said, "I looked into my dad's journal. He wrote about the missions he undertook, the friends he had made, and the lessons he learned from the war. Then one day, after reading through the whole thing, I found a note on the back of the journal. It had instructions for me that my dad wrote, telling me to look for a house with a dragon's head. So almost 3 years after I left my village, I found the house I was looking for. It in fact belonged to the Siegfrieds as it was one of their summer homes. I was then taken in by them and eventually made friends with the kids, Matthew and Kimberly. Of course I also under went the aforementioned training under Mr. Siegfried."

"Still though," Amber said, "it sounds like you were lucky to be taken in by such wonderful people."

"Yeah, I was." Ragna said with a smile. "Years later while Matt was going to Randgriz University, I ended up befriending some the guys he had made friends with. All of them I would fighting alongside during the war, with one of them, who was a complete nature nerd being the commander of Squad 7, the unit I was in. Then a year prior to the Imps invading, I reunited with Kai. He had also gone through his own journey as well, and also became a stronger person due to it. Then when Imps invaded, I joined the Militia in Squad 7 alongside Kai, Matt, and some of our other friends. We were always at the most important battles and led the way for Gallia's victory in all of them. The media and other units began calling us the Lucky Sevens due to the fact we never lost a comrade. In the end, we and rest of the Militia managed to eventually turn the tide on Maximilian and... well you know the rest."

After finally ending his long tale, Ragna soon sighed in relief. "I hope that was enough for you all."

Ozpin nodded, "Thank you for telling us your story Mr. Ragna. Now I don't mean to be rude, but we would like to discuss a few things before we come to a decision. Would it be alright if you can step outside for a few minutes? I promise it won't take long."

"Alright then," Ragna said, "just let me know when your ready." The young man soon walked out the door which led into a balcony out side the tower. When he closed the door, Glynda soon spoke up. "Well Ozpin, I've heard his whole story now. If I may be so bold, that was by far the most unbelievable story I've heard in my life. The sheer impossibility of it is just mind boggling to say the least." She then sighed and defeat, "However, I've always trusted your judgement and the boy didn't seem to lie from my point of view."

Ozpin smiled at his partner, it was no doubt a struggle for Glynda to not just dismiss the whole thing as complete nonsense. "Then again Glynda, I believe we both know that his tale just confirms a certain someone's stories now doesn't it?"

Glynda soon had a tried smile on her face. She had forgotten about the stories that someone they both knew well had told them when they took him in. At the time, Glynda just thought they were fairy tales told by the boy's mother, the boy himself saying the same thing. However, with young Ragna's appearance, it seemed that hose stories were not fairy tales after all. "Honestly, I had forgotten about that." she said.

"Wait," Qrow said holding his hand up, "you two knew about his world?"

Ozpin chuckled, "Qrow, you remember how I said me and Glynda took into our care a unique boy from Atlas?"

Qrow took a few seconds to think back, then his mind clicked. "Wait, you mean _that_ kid?"

Ozpin nodded, "The very same. When Ragna spoke of Gallia, I remembered the stories he had told us his mother told him when he was younger. Now it seems that they aren't stories after all."

"Wait," Amber said in a confused voice, "if you knew about his world, then why did you keep questioning him?"

"That Ms. Amber is due to the stories we were told ended at a certain point." Ozpin said. "Ragna has helped fill in not only more of the picture, but expanded it."

Glynda then spoke up, her face showing her seriousness that was well known to students that took her classes. "So then Ozpin, what is your plan?"

"Well," Ozpin said, "I was think of enrolling him at Beacon."

All three of them were surprised at that. "You want him to be a student Oz?" Qrow said. "I mean don'tget me wrong, he does have the right stuff to be a Huntsmen, but don't you think that would be awkward?"

Ozpin soon got out of chair and took his cane in hand. "I understand what you are saying Qrow. To allow a near 24 yer old in a 17 year old's body to attend Beacon would be out there. However, I don't believe it would wise to leave him on his own. Considering that he unintentionally stopped Salem's plans and prevented the Fall Maiden's powers from being stolen, he has placed a target on his back. When Salem hears of this, she may turn her attention to the young man and kill him for standing in the way of her plans. Not only that, but the council may go after him in order to try and use his powers for their own agendas." Ozpin then waled up to the window as he looked at Vale, thinking about the lives of those living in they city. "Then were is the chance he could end up going against another group we all know."

"The White Fang." Qrow said. The terrorist group's goals for the death of all humans in order to avenge the enslavement and abuse the Faunus have suffered for generations would no doubt catch the eye of the young half-breed. If his character was as they all knew he was, the hybrid would go after the White Fang himself in order to take them down and end their reign of terror. While they had no doubt his powers would allow him to defeat any members they would send to kill him if that came to happen, he was only one person against a massive organization with thousands upon thousands of Faunus ready die for their cause.

"Exactly Qrow. I have no doubt he will end up fighting them one day, and considering his views on people similar in their ways to the Hunters that took his old life, there no doubt he will want to tear the Fang down wholesale. Of course, I also want him to enter Beacon as I believe he could be a good influence on the students. He could inspire those that want to become great Huntsmen and he'll give those the motivation to better themselves. His experience may also influence them to fight smarter and prepare them for the battles ahead. The world is turning in a new direction, things will never be the same. Our enemies are planning for a move that will bring the Kingdoms to their knees if we don't prepare ourselves. A change is coming, and I feel that Mr. Ragna maybe at the center of that change."

The room was silent at that, with only the gears making noise as they turned.

Glynda then spoke up, "I agree. Considering that we don't know about how many allies Salem has with her, any more help we get will be a benefit."

"Same here," said Amber, "He saved me from those three attackers so I want to repay him for what he has done."

Qrow was still silent before he laughed. "Well, I guess I can't argue against that. I'll bet on the guy too." _'Besides,'_ he thought, _'If he can help some of students get stronger and more level-headed, it might do Yang some good as she is starting at Beacon in a couple months.'_ Qrow knew more then anyone how headstrong his oldest niece was as she always jumped into action fists first. It didn't help that her Semblance further boosted her cockiness, since she could take any damage her opponent dishes out and return the favor by combining it with her own strength. With Ragna seemly being in more powerful then that, maybe it could teach Yang that she wasn't the strongest and get her to use her head more.

"Well then," Ozpin said with a smile, "since we are all in agreement, let's bring young Ragna back in to create our alliance."

* * *

 _With Ragna_

Ragna was looking out at the city in front of him, wondering just what waited him down there. There was no doubt Remnant was far more advanced then his world by decades. Technology, medicine, weaponry,who knows what awaited for him here. Of course, his first priority found be finding Selvaria first and foremost as he wanted to make sure she was alright. Of course, due to finding out the Grimm existed in countless numbers further worried him as Selvaria would no doubt be fighting those things until she found shelter in a well defended town. He then sighed loudly, realizing just how difficult it would be to find her by himself.

The door opened as Amber walked out and went over to him. "Ragna? You come back inside now, we've made our decision."

Ragna looked back and gave the Fall Maiden a small smile. "Got it, coming."

The two soon got back inside as the young hybrid spoke up. "So, what your guy's decision? Do you believe me or no?"

Ozpin, who was still standing gave the boy a smile. "We've chosen to believe your story," he said, "and we actually wanted to discuss terms with you."

Ragna's eyes widened in shock at first but then sighed in relief. Despite his worst fears, it seems as though things were starting to come up positive for him. He then gave Ozpin his own smile as he said, "Alright then, so what do you want then Ozpin?"

"Well," Ozpin said as he pushed up his glasses, "first and foremost, I would like to offer you enrollment into Beacon Academy."

Ragna's eyebrows shot up in surprised as Ozpin continued, "Yes, I know the whole "older than you look" situation is a problem for you, but I think you can keep it secret if you try. Also, due to the experience you've gained from your war, I do believe you could no doubt be a good influence for the other students. Just as well, you can help motivate them to train harder and push themselves to new heights, heights they themselves may not have known to exist. Plus, considering how you trained under Mr. Siegfried and during the war with the Imperials, you could give training to those students that you find interesting or are in need of some tough love. Another bonus for you is that you would access to any knowledge you would want on the Grimm, Remnant, our history, and our way of live. Of course, Glynda and I would be available to speak to you if you have any pressing concerns or questions about how things work around here. Not only that, but I do believe that you yourself can be highly skilled Huntsmen, a warrior that will no doubt become a highly skill Grimm killer. Beacon Academy has always had the reputation of training the best Huntsmen in Vale, so I believe that you deserve the best training and education possible. "

Ragna put a hand to his chin as he contemplated this offer. Being allowed to go to a school that's similar to Lanseal Military Academy from what he heard? It sounded like a good deal, having a place to train, study, and make new friends seemed pretty awesome to him. Now he still didn't know what a Huntsmen was, but he guessed it was someone that had the same powers as the three he beat before, such as those weird barriers and healing abilities. Plus, making friends with people around his new physical age may be good for him as like with Squad 7 and Squad 422, he could find people he could trust to have his back when things got hairy.

However, he did have other priorities.

"Thanks for the offer Mr. Ozpin but-"

"If it's about Ms. Bles, we could assist you with that as well." Ozpin interrupted.

Ragna's eyes widened at that, "Wait, you would help me find Selvaria?"

Ozpin nodded. "Of course, if it helps you to lower the stress you have being worried about her safety. Since you just came to our world, you would no doubt get lost trying to find her yourself. We however have both the resources and allies that can help look for her while you're here in Vale. I know you seem like the type to want to find her yourself as you do feel responsible for what happened to her. Sometimes there are things we can't expect and events happen that are out of our control. Don't try to carry such a burden on your shoulders alone, let others help if they can."

Ragna was stunned at the Headmaster's words. He had blamed himself for Johann's death and Selvaria's happiness being destroyed due to his inaction in stopping Maximilian. He would do or give anything just to know if his Valkyrian sister was still alive. Now Ozpin, someone who he just met today was offering to help him find her out of good will. On top of having a place to stay and learn about this new world, it seemed as though fate was smiling on the young hybrid.

 _'Take up the offer young pup, you will need all the allies you can get.'_

Ragna was shocked by his ancestor wanting him to accept Ozpin's help. Although he didn't did it, his ancestor's input was helpful in making his choice.

Ozpin soon walked up to the young man and held out his hand. "So Ragna, what is your decision?"

Ragna looked down as he considered what he had been given as an option. _'Aw hell,'_ he thought, _'I got everything to lose so might as well give it a shot.'_

Ragna then took his own hand and shook Ozpin's with a large grin on his face. "You've got yourself a deal Mr. Ozpin. Thanks for giving this soldier a new way forward."

Ozpin gave his own smile as well. "My pleasure Mr. Ragna. Welcome to Remnant."

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

In the forests far from the city of Vale, scores of Grimm were being killed in droves.

Ursas, Beowolfs, even Death Stalkers and Nevermores were falling to the person they all thought was easy prey. Never had any of them encountered such an individual before. Their speed was blinding and their attacks were powerful, especially the energy attacks. The strongest of which left large craters where their more powerful cousins stood before being turned to nothing.

In the center of the Grimm attacks was a young woman surrounded by a blueish fire. She had long silver hair reaching to her back and eyes of pure crimson that gave off a harsh glow. She had on a old fashioned military uniform that was mainly black with golden accents around her neck, the and a short skirt. It also had her most of back bare, where a small clock would have been covering a good part of it. Overall, it greatly showed off her amazing figure, especially her large bust, although it looked liked it had seen better days. It had multiple tears in it from an earlier Grimm attack and from sharp branches due to her running through some large bushes.

She was armed with a large, ornate looking spear in one hand and a shield in the other. They had been her main weapons during the fighting as the shield blocked any long range attack due to it creating a strong barrier, while the spear had been the cause behind the laser blasts that killed so many Grimm. She also had a rapier on her left hip and a revolver on her right, each connected to the belt on her uniform. On her back was an odd looking gun, resembling a Great War rifle but its barrel looked a like long, thin version of a blunderbuss shotgun. On the sideplate, the word "Ruhr" was printed into the metal right next to the feed system that would be used for a machine gun. She had a pack under that which must have held ammo and supplies for the girl to use when needed. Overall, she was a highly attractive and beautiful woman that would have no doubt fit into military life like it was second nature.

However she didn't seem mentally well. She seemed liable to attack anyone that came close to her, if not run away as her mind was all over the place. Her eyes were filled with insanity, seeming looking around frantically at the Grimm closing in around her. However, she also looked like she was looking for someone, someone important to her. Her breathing was also frantic, both from the near-constant fighting and that she was looking as if she was undergoing a panic attack. Something must have happened to this girl that caused her to be in this state. An event that must have

In actually, both had happened to this young woman.

The Grimm had sensed great anger, fear, and above all misery coming from this one person. They soon rushed to the area she was in, hoping to get the kill first before their fellow Grimm could have the chance. What followed was dozens of Grimm disappearing back to the darkness from once they came, the numbers starting to reach the hundreds at this point. More came to the area that was becoming more and more of a clearing due to the girl's energy attacks, but soon there wouldn't be anymore Grimm in the area if this kept up.

Her breathing kept getting more erratic as the seconds ticked by. Her mind kept replaying the same scene that caused her to reach this state. These monsters reminded her of the thing that caused her all of this grief, that took away the person she loved out of spite and to make her suffer even more then she already had.

And it kept repeating.

Over.

And over.

And over...

" **AHHHHHHH!"**

The young women screamed into the heavens as the monsters came at her again. She charged forward, the look of madness in her eyes as she wanted this nightmare to end. The monsters coming at her kept that scene going through her head.

She wanted it to stop...

She wanted to kill them.

" **STAY AWAY!** "

* * *

 **FINA-FUCKING-LLY!**

 **I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINALLY GOT THROUGH WITH THIS CHAPTER AFTER WEEKS OF PROCRASTINATION! HALLELUJAH!**

 ***Breathes Heavily***

 **Sorry about that, I just had to get it off my chest.**

 **Anyway yes, this story is NOT dead ladies and gentlemen!**

 **So first, sorry for the wait everyone. I was busy this summer with certain things like family and online classes. Plus procrastination being a real pain in the ass. Please forgive me for that.**

 **Anyway on to the story:**

 **YES I WENT THERE! I had Maximilian kill Johann (sorry to people who ship him with Selvaria). Believe me, I don't dislike the pairing, I just found it weird. I mean, it did come from a DLC mission of all things (which was never mentioned in the main story), and just seemed strange that there was something like this. I mean it was great to see Selvaria outside of battling our heroes in Squad 7 and seeing her being kind, motherly, and all-around caring of the men under her (plus it was a bonus to know she was a great cook). Plus seeing Johann step up from being an engineer that didn't want to be in fight to a scout that would fight alongside Selv was touching. But in general for me, the whole pairing just came out of left field.**

 **...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

 **The thing is in most VC fanfictions where Selvaria ends up in a new world due to her using the Final Flame. That way, it can be an excuse as that she teleported to a new place or opened a hole in dimensions that she went through. Unfortunately, due to how events went according to Ragna, she didn't do it at Ghirlandaio as she, Johann, and her whole regiment defected to Gallia with her becoming Ragna's Valkyrian sister after that.**

 **So, realizing how that would be the only way how they would end up in Remnant... Yeah I ended up doing that.**

 **This is what I meant with Selvaria not being stable in her right mind in the previous chapters, as Johann's death was just another horrible event in her unfortunate life (I mean I really am sorry for Selvaria with everything that happened to her from what we know), and this ended up driving her over the edge to want to kill herself the only way that made since to her mind that was breaking down at the time. Of course Ragna stopped her from doing so, but they ended up in Remnant as a result. Don't worry, Selvaria will recover from this when she meets Ragna again.**

 **Meanwhile, Ragna is now in an alliance with Ozpin and his group after telling them about his world, personal life, and some of his military career. Like I said, the VC world (which is known as Eden thanks to Johnnieboy11 and me) is AU, so Ragna will go into detail about the various nations that the two of us have made, so look forward to that. Also, he will go into more detail about his military service, so look forward to seeing what he did while serving with Squad 7. A bit of a heads up though, a few countries will have characters from other games and anime appear (and this may happen in Remnant as well as its sort of AU) so Ragna will mention them at some point or they'll appear later in a story down the line.**

 **If you want to know a few, here's some hints!:**

 **One is a certain Black Prince with a fair for the dramatic who couldn't do any exercise to save his life.**

 **Another is a certain Pineapple prince who we can ALWAYS blame for something.**

 **And finally one is a certain katana wielding Lobster.**

 **(If you guess right, I'll give you guys a virtual cookie and mention the names of those who guessed in the next chapter).**

 **Also Lupa, Ragna's ancestor is another OC of mine. She'll fill the role of Ragna's mentor if and when he wants to better control his powers or expand his abilities. She's a key part of the story as it revolves around a main big bad that will show up down the line. She'll speak to Ragna either via telepathy or when ever he enters his mindscape. So expect her to chime in when needed or occasionally.**

 **Anyway on to other news:**

 **BLAZBLUE CROSS TAG BATTLE!**

 **HOLY FREAKING SHIT THIS HAS ME SO HYPE!**

 **I can't wait to see my man Ragna the Bloodedge go toe to toe with my boy Yu Narukami from Persona 4 and seeing Ruby in action! Yet again Monty must be having a party in Heaven as I've heard Blazblue was a favorite game of his and in fact inspired some of Ruby's fighting style from Ragna, so that reveal was out of the park and AWESOME!**

 **Fire Emblem Warriors is also looking to be pretty cool (even though like a lot of you I'm bummed on it only having Shadow Dragon, Awakening, and Fates characters, but hey Hyrule Warriors only did Skyward Sword, Twilight Princess, and Ocarina of Time first before we got the DLC characters from the other games, so I'm not surprised. Still looking forward to it anyway.**

 **Red vs Blue: DAMN THINGS ARE GETTING INTENSE! Also SCREW TEMPLE SO HARD FOR WHAT HE'S DOING!**

 **Finally Valkyria Revolution is out! I've been waiting for this game for a while. For those wondering about me using stuff from VR, know this, I'm planning on going to there in the future so look forward to Amleth, his squad, and his friends (along with the Ruks) trying to deal with two new Valkyria in their version of Europa! Also, SERIOUSLY GUYS!? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GIVE BRUNHILDE THAT BIG OF A BUST!? IT WAS WEIRD ENOUGH WITH SELV BUT COME ON!**

 **So yeah, sorry if this Author's note was short and all. Just wanted to get the important stuff out of the way. Don't worry, next chapter will be a short one. I'm also working on the following:**

 **Command & Conquer/Halo crossover**

 **Halo/X-COM crossover**

 **Ace Combat/Gate crossover**

 **Anyway, review time!**

* * *

 _Next time on RWBY: Remnant of Flames:_

Man this place is incredible!

Yep those are the Faunus kiddo.

That's what I want for my people to do.

IT'S THE WHITE FANG RUN!

HEY! YOU BASTARDS ARE GONNA PAY FOR WRECKING THAT PROTEST!

Careful Ragna, going after the Fang is a death sentence.

If the Fang want a fight, they've got one.

Time for the hunter, to begin the hunt.

 _Next Time: Chapter 5: New World Same Problems, enter the White Fang_

* * *

 **That's all for now! Later!**

 **P.S.: If Amleth and his allies from VR ended up in the VCverse, what would they do to change the story and change Gallia? Also, how well would they work with Squad 7?**


	5. Chapter 5: New World, Same Problems

**Note: I do not known anything, this story is for fun and to entertain.**

"word": Talking

 _'word'_ : Thoughts

 **Word: Author's notes/screaming**

"WORD": Shouting

 _"Word"_ : Mental speech

* * *

Chapter 5: New World Same Problems, Enter the White Fang

"Man this place is incredible!"

Those were Ragna's first words when Qrow and Amber took him to downtown Vale. Seeing all of the tall buildings made of concrete (which they called skyscrapers) which now that he saw them up close were taller then any building he seen back on Eden. He also saw the cars passing by, noticing that distinct lack of the radiators that the cars in his world had on due to the use of Ragnite. They also looked small and sleek on the outside, due to not being as long as his world's cars and having roofs with windows that to cover the drivers and passengers. He also saw stores with so many gadgets that looked way more sleeker, bigger, and advanced then similar products that he knew. He saw radios that were way smaller and lighter than the big wooden ones he always saw in the fort's rec room along with more advanced looking clocks, refrigerators, and cameras He also saw things called televisions by Amber and Qrow that was like having your own mini movie theater in your house and what were basically hand-held mobile phones called scrolls (which he said would be confusing if someone thought that when they said that and they thought of the usual type of scroll). He saw that the roads had an electronic signal lights that told the drivers on one road or line to stop and another for them to go. They even told him that Remnant had the technology to make robots, something that has only been in talked about in science fiction books back in his world!

It just went to show for the Gallian that he was in fact in world that was ahead of his own by decades.

Qrow chuckled at the boy's curiosity, then again he couldn't blame him. Based on his story his world was like living in the couple of decades after the Great War so they didn't have the current day tech that have helped them live like they are today. Not only did it open up new jobs and industries for people to work in, but also allowed people to leave in convenience, well as much as you could with the Grimm around. Medicine that helped with certain illnesses that weren't treatable before, new technology such as mobile phones (which later became scrolls), and of course improvements in weaponry to combat the Grimm more effectively.

"Must be pretty wild for you huh Ragna?" Amber said with a smile on her face. Due to her role as the Fall Maiden, she was generally not allowed much time in any towns for cities as staying for too long would no doubt attract attention from the locals. There was also the chance that her powers could be seen by people which would cause people to start realizing that the Four Maidens were real and that the story was true. Not only that, but that would also cause _certain_ people to come after her and now sshe knew they were out there, waiting for a chance to attack her again.

"Are you kidding!? It feels like I went to the freaking future here!" Ragna said with a grin on his face. "That we went in that thing you called a "Bullhead", which is way more advanced then any aircraft I've seen. I mean my world hasn't begun mass production on monoplanes yet! In fact I can imagine Is-"

Ragna soon bumped into someone while he wasn't looking. "Oh sorry about that! I didn't mean to..." Ragna soon turned to the person he bumped into but he lingered on the word he said for a few seconds as his eyes became as wide as dinner plates upon seeing the person. She was a brown haired female about 25 years old with dark brown eyes. She wore a black shirt with a short dark blue skirt , a light sky blue jacket, and black heels. She also had a black purse on her and ruby necklace. However, that wasn't what got Ragna's attention.

It was the fact she had cat ears on her head.

Ragna's jaw dropped as he pointed a shaking finger at he women's cat ears. She looked at him with her head tilted as she said, "Um, can I help you young man?"

Qrow chuckling became laughter as he saw the scene. He had deliberately not told the young hybrid about the Faunus purely to see his reaction when he saw one. He walked and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Sorry miss," he said in a gravelly tone, "my friend here has never seen a Faunus before in his life."

"Oh," said the cat Faunus with a tone of confusion, "has he been living in a town without Faunus?"

"Sadly yes, he's from FAR out of town." Qrow said with a smirk "Don't worry though, he's not a racist. In fact I dare say he would beat down anyone who would want to hurt Faunus."

The women soon smiled at that. "Well, nice to know that there's one more human that would stand up for Faunus when they need it."

"Kate come on! The rally is going to start soon!"

Ragna and the others turned around to see group of young women which to Ragna's surprise had a variety of animal traits. Two had Bear ears, one had a tiger's tail, and one even had the tail of a Golden Retriever. They had signs with them that said, "Equality Now!", "We Are Not Animals!", "We Are Not Free!", and "End The Injustice!". Qrow and Amber figured that a Faunus rally was taking place today in the city plaza, once more demonstrating their grievances to all of the racism and cruelty that some of the more unfortunate Faunus have suffered. This was of course pointing fingers at groups that have only furthered the injustices they've suffered, especially men like Jacques Schnee in Atlas.

"Coming!" The Faunus now known as Kate said to the groups which must be her friends. She turned to Ragna, Qrow, and Amber while she was walking away. "Sorry about that, have a good day!" She then waved them good-bye and hurried to meet her friends.

Qrow soon looked at Ragna whose face hadn't changed from before, now staring off into space with his jaw dropped seeing the girls walk away. "Hello? Remnant to Ragna are you still there?" Qrow said while waving his hand in front of the young man.

Ragna then shook his head to get out of his current state. "OKAY, WHAT DID I JUST SEE!? WHY DID THOSE WOMEN HAVE ANIMAL TAILS AND EARS!?" Ragna of course was still processing what just happened. In all of his years of wondering and fighting, he had never seen anything like that. I mean, people with animal features? It sounded like something out of science fiction story or a horror film!

Now both Qrow and Amber began to laugh out loud at their new friends expense. "I know that was wrong to keep the Faunus thing a secret until he saw one, but you were right Qrow! It was kinda funny!" Amber said in between laughs.

"You did what!?" Ragna shouted, his voice giving away his irritation."

Qrow then had rub out a tear in his right eye as his laughter died down. "I'm sorry for that kid, but I had to. Telling you about the Faunus wouldn't have been as fun as just showing you them." He soon put his hand on Ragna's right shoulder. "I just wanted you to relax a bit more. Just think of it as a way to experience things in Remnant first hand, like now with seeing the city."

Ragna was still mad at Qrow for making a fool out of him but he was right. He was still an outsider to this whole place. Even if he did stay at Beacon to learn about Remnant, wouldn't be the same as seeing the real thing up close. To see how people lived, what jobs they had, and even what foods they had. It was one to learn about them, it was another to experience them in person. Besides, he was the type of guy that didn't want to be cooped up all day doing nothing.

He then sighed loudly. "Alright fine, I'll give you that. So I'm guessing those where the Faunus you guys talked about during our first meeting?"

"Yep, those are the Faunus kiddo." Qrow said with a smirk.

Amber then chimed in. "As you saw they have animal traits like ears and tails. The species they're part of gives them the quirks that the animal has, such as cats with their love of fish. It also gives them near total night-vision, especially for Faunus those species are nocturnal animals with them having better night-vision then those that are not."

"Okay I see," Ragna said while nodding, "But how do they even-" Ragna's eyes soon widened soon as he thought something very... _disturbing._ Somethingthat would scar anyone, especially young kids for life if they saw adults doing it. If their traits were genetic, then there was only one way that Faunus could have gotten their features. "Oh for the love of the Maker, please do not tell me people did THAT to make Faunus!" He soon felt a little sick saying it out loud, his stomach churning a little. After all if what he was thinking was true, then we would never look at Faunus again without thinking THAT a little bit.

Amber then blushed a little before answering, albeit a little flustered while waving her arms in front of her. "N-NO FAUNUS WEREN'T A RESULT OF THAT! HEAVENS NO! They just appeared like that at the same time humans began life on Remnant!" Qrow meanwhile was laughing again at the hybrid's imagination.

"NOT FUNNY!" Ragna said with a flustered face. Unfortunately, the people around them began to stare at the sight of Qrow laughing and both Amber and Ragna getting embarrassed from the attention of the people around them. Ragna more so due to him being the loudest of the group with his face being completely red. Now if anything, they probably thought he was someone crazy or was a weirdo.

"What are you looking at? Get going!" He said with a scowl on his face. The people stood there for a few seconds until they finally walked away, back to doing their daily routines.

Ragna soon turned to Qrow with an angry look on his face clearly visible on his face. Qrow then put his arms in front of him defensively while he had a nervous smile on his face. "Woah, c'mon let a guy have a laugh at something funny okay?"

"Okay you two," Amber said trying to diffuse the situation, "let's all calm down a little okay?"

Ragna looked at his new friend, then sighed heavily, "Fine, but you are so getting it next time old man."

"Duly noted." Qrow said putting his arms down.

Ragna then put a hand on his neck, feeling a bit awkward at his outburst earlier. "So, what's the deal with the signs they had with them?"

Qrow spoke up, "Well you see, the Faunus are a lot like your people in that they've also been prejudiced and assaulted by those that hate them. Due to their animal features, they've been considered by racists to be animals instead of humans. Hell, the more extreme Faunus-Haters have actually treated Faunus like they are animals. In fact, and this is incredibly rare by the way, there have been groups both from the governments of the past and nowadays"

"However," Amber then cut in, "Faunus do have more freedoms then what you told us Darcsens have had. They can actually have jobs, own property, and can vote to elect people into office. Of course, some people do try to stop them and succeed but sometimes they're able to have their votes mean something. If anything, from what you've told us they're better off then your people."

Ragna couldn't help but be amazed at what he heard. When they mentioned the Faunus before during their first meeting, he guessed that may have some similarities to his own people in terms of prejudice they've suffered. Now hearing about what they've gone through really shocked him with how close they were in terms of their negative experiences. Now that he thought about it, with how they stand out more compared to the Darcsens due to their features, they could definitely be considered "freaks" more than his own people. He was surprised to know about them having more freedoms than Darcsens, but something tells him that there was more to it then meets the eye. Then again, it was probably due to the fact that maybe the Faunus haven't done anything like the Calamity that would have prevented them from the freedoms they have now.

He sighed, it seemed despite the advances this world had compared to his there was some things that were universal.

"Hey wait a sec," he said remembering what he saw before, "why were those Faunus holding signs?"

"Oh those? They must be having a protest rally today." Amber said.

Ragna raised an eyebrow. "Protest rally?"

"It's basically where the Faunus gather in one place and start demonstrating in order to get attention for their cause. They are peaceful protests so they don't cause any damage like riots. The signs are just a visual expression of their frustration at the fact they still haven't been given full rights and equality with humans. While I did say they have more rights, its only in certain places with Vale being more open-minded to change."

Ragna was surprised at that. "Can we go see it?"

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "You want to see the protest? Why is that?"

"That is what I want my people to do. For a long time I've always wanted Darcsens to try and stand up for themselves, to finally speak out against all the grievances they've had. A few years ago, I thought of them doing mass protests a lot like what the Faunus are doing now." Ragna said with a smile.

Qrow was a little impressed, despite the hybrid's backstory and the losses he suffered he still believes in a better future for his people.

"So come on let's go!" Ragna said as he went off in the direction the Faunus women went on.

"Hey wait up!" Amber and Qrow soon ran off after him. She soon turned to Qrow and said, "Does he even know where he's going?"

Qrow smirked, "It's no big deal, the rally must be in front of City Hall. It's just a sight shot from where we are."

Amber sighed at that and soon smiled, "Good, cause him getting lost in the city on his first day here isn't what Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch would want."

* * *

"WHAT DO WE WANT!?"

"FREEDOM AND EQUALITY!"

"WHEN DO WE WANT IT!?"

"NOW!"

Ragna soon came up to a crowd that was gathering around a build that read "City Hall" over the entrance. He soon starting pushing his way through the crowds (saying sorry and the like while doing so) until he finally got in front of the crowd. He saw dozens, if not a couple hundred Faunus of various species in the middle of the plaza. Some were marching around the perimeter in a group while others were standing and holding their signs up while shouting. One of them with hair that looked like a lion's mane held a weird contraption in their hand (which he could imagine that it was some head held speaker or a special microphone) was the one man shouting out before the other protesters shouted back n response.

He couldn't help but have a massive grin on his face at what he was seeing. This was what he wanted for Darcsens to do, a way to fight back without breaking the "no retaliation" stance Darcsens followed.

"Whew, finally found you. Couldn't you have slowed down?"

Amber and Qrow then appeared next to him while they were a little out of breath. They didn't think he would have rushed down the road like he did. _'Man this kid,'_ Qrow thought, _'if he ever gets Aura, he'll be one dangerous opponent to fight.'_ They soon turned their attention to the demonstration in front of them. It seemed larger then the usual demonstrations they've seen, so maybe the Faunus wanted to make a statement this time.

"So I guess your happy now that you're seeing it?" Qrow said to Ragna.

"Yeah," the hybrid said, "honestly it's pretty cool. If only other Darcsens could see this, they could get inspired to the same thing."

"Why's that Ragna?" Amber questioned.

"Well, I guess I ever told you guys about Darcsens being taught a special rule that they've up held for millennia. The rule is "Darcsens don't retaliate", basically where Darcsens no matter how hard they want to, can't physically lash out at the person or people harassing them. It's supposed to help make those that aren't on the side of Darcsen-Haters and get them to step in and stand up for them. While it has made some people support them, to me it just isn't right to let racists just seemingly walk all over you."

"Wow, I had no idea." Amber said. "However I think I get what your saying. Always being inactive and just letting things happen to you and not doing anything is just wrong. I mean yes it makes people sympathetic to your people's plight, but if anything it only encourages racists to keep pushing and see what finally gets Darcsens to snap."

"I know right?" Ragna said. "So me and my best friend Kai always get into fights with Darcsen haters who are picking on other Darcsens and protect them. Of course it always causes some of the older Darcsens to look down on our actions because it's not the Darcsen way, but we honestly don't care."

"So that's why you said you want Darcsens to protest their injustices, because it stays within their peaceful mindset but also allows them to fight back in a way." Qrow said with look a realization on his face.

Ragna nodded at that as he turned back to the demonstrations. He soon closed his eyes as he imagined the same thing but with Darcsens doing the demonstrating holding up signs that said things like, "GIVE US FREEDOM OR GIVE US DEATH!" or "THE CALAMITY WAS A LIE!". He had actually spoken to Isara and the Darcsens in his squad about doing something like this during the war and they agreed. Wavy, the oldest of them and then later Zaka were impressed at the idea and even said it could work as it didn't go against the nonviolent ways of the Darcsens. Soon enough, there could be protests all over Europa like this one helping to lead the way for a better future for Darcsens to finally be given rights as people and be seen as actual people.

Yes, that is what the young Darcsen wanted for his fellow Darcsens above all else.

*BANG* *BANG*

"Oh crap." Qrow while narrowing his eyes. "I guess we should have seen this coming".

Ragna soon opened his eyes at the sound of gunfire while everyone around them was panicking. The protesters stopped shouting out and those that marched before were standing still. Some of the police officers in the area were also on alert with them pulling out their firearms. Ragna's senses were on overdrive with his eyes darting all over the place to try and spot the gunman. Soon enough, he saw several individuals walk onto the steps in front of City Hall. Their most distinct feature was a white mask covering most of their faces except their mouths. They had black hoodies and jeans with what looked like a red claw mark in front of a white wolf.

He could already tell these guys these bad news.

The one in the center raised his pistol while the guys next to him had baseball bats and a couple knives in their hands.

"Enough with this charade! If you want freedom you pathetic dreamers, then take it from those that oppress us! Along with their lives!"

The gunman soon fired into the crowd, hitting one of the onlookers in the leg. Soon enough, panic set in as both Faunus and human spin began to run away. In the chaos, some people had gotten trampled, but there hadn't been any fatalities.

"IT'S THE WHITE FANG!"

"RUN FOR IT!"

"Damn," Qrow said in a serious tone, "I should have guessed the Fang would pull a stunt like this. Amber, see if you can't help anyone that got trampled out."

"Alright." Amber said as she went try and help those that needed it.

Ragna meanwhile was becoming enraged at what he was seeing. All the Faunus wanted to do was to speak out against the racism they've suffered in peace. Hell, no one was even stopping them with the police officers around to stop anyone from disrupting the whole thing! Now these bastards are attacking people who were just watching from the sidelines, innocent people who wanted to see what was going on out of curiosity. Not only that, but from what those thugs were saying they themselves were Faunus. But instead of joining the others in the protest, they were ruining the whole thing!

He soon felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned his head and saw Qrow looking at him.

"Careful Ragna, going after the Fang is a death sentence."

"Who are those bastards" Ragna said with an edge to his voice.

"The White Fang." Qrow said with a sigh. "For a long time they were leading the Faunus protests and were considered the face of the whole movement. However several years back, a new leader came into power and with it a change iin their actions. Their protests turned into riots, with them attacking humans who were in the area to police cops trying to contain the violence. Then they began committing crimes like destruction of private property and eventually murder. They had become a terrorist organization in the eyes of Remnant, criminals that only reinforced Faunus haters beliefs that Faunus were savage animals. Ironically, their actions helped gave Faunus equal standing to people, but it was equality through fear and hatred. Now they claim to start a revolution to make them the masters and have humans suffer as they did."

Ragna's face became more angry as he heard about the White Fang. These people, they weren't revolutionaries, they were murderers! Getting revenge for everything the Faunus have suffered wouldn't change anything, it would just cause more people to die for pathetic reasons! The Fang in his eyes were monsters like the Grimm, especially since their masks made them look like those beasts.

Well then, that only made them targets for Ragna to take down even more now didn't it?

"Thanks for the lesson Qrow, but in case you haven't noticed people are getting hurt and might die! So frankly, I could care less about some damn terrorists going after me!"

Before Qrow could respond, Ragna soon saw the same young woman from before, Kate, drag with her a human woman of similar age to her. From what he could see, the human had her right ankle sprained no doubt due falling during the confusion. However he wasn't the only one who noticed, as four of the goons were going after them. He then turned to Qrow, pointing to the scene to get the veteran Huntsmen to allow him to stop those attackers.

 _'Qum dammit,'_ he thought, _'guess Ragna is going after the Fang after all.'_

"Alright fine," Qrow said finally, "just don't get cocky and let them get in a good hit."

"Oh don't worry about that," Ragna said with a smirk, "I'll knock them out before that even happens."

Soon enough, he dashed off to help the Faunus and wounded woman. As for Qrow, he soon went off to deal with the remaining thugs in the area. In fact, a couple cars pulled up with more ruffians coming out armed. The police were moving in to deal with the situation and Qrow figured that he should help them out in the meantime.

 _'Man Oz, I hate it when you call it.'_

* * *

 _'I don't care about who these guys think they are! I'll make sure they regret what they're doing permanently!"_

Ragna was now royally pissed off with the actions of the White Fang. Seeing the thugs going after the wounded woman, aiming to no doubt kill her based on what Qrow told him. It didn't matter to him what happened to himself, he wasn't allow any more civilians to get hurt so they could live up to there bastardized goals.

"Enough of these games! Stop defending that trash or else."

The thugs, five in total, were surrounding in front of Kate, who was standing between them and the girl. She looked scared, knowing full well what would happen to her if she kept defending the wounded human. However, despite her legs shaking greatly, she was determined to defend the woman no matter what.

"Can't you see? It's actions like these that only escalate the violence against us! You more harm to our own race then humans ever did!"

The head thug was getting more angry. Couldn't she see that they were driven to this point by these scum? They been used for slave labor by people like the Schnee family for years! They've been beaten, humiliated, and even hunted by humans for generations, in fact hose very things are still happening to them in certain parts of the world. Can't those who still continue these pointless protests see the writing on the wall that humans will never give them equality? That they will continue to be feed lies along with the pain they continue to inflict on their own people? He could see that this was getting them nowhere.

"Well then," the masked gunman said while rising his pistol at the Faunus woman, "if you want to be equal to these heartless monsters, then I'll at least let you die the same as her."

Kate soon closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"HEY!"

She then opened her eyes as both her and the thugs turned to see the boy she saw earlier prior to the rally running at full speed toward them. Now that she payed close attention to him, she could see he had a sword on his back. Perhaps he was some kind of Huntsmen in training?

"YOU BASTARDS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WRECKING THAT RALLY!"

The gunman soon smirked as he raised his gun at the incoming boy. "Well look at that a volunteer dead man."

Kate's eyes widened as she thought the young man was going to die to try and save her and the human. "No Don't!"

The gunman fired a single round at Ragna, the round going for his head. However, faster then the untrained eye could blink, Ragna drew his sword and cut the bullet in mid-air without slowing down. This stunned both parties as very few Huntsmen were able to do such a feat unless they had years of experience or had a particular Semblance to assist them in doing so. The thugs recovered first as two of them charged Ragna, one with a baseball bat and the other with a knife Ragna easily dodged the the knife thrust and cut the bat in two from the handle on up. He then pivoted and nailed the bat wielder with a spin kick to the head. He then causally tilted his head to dodge the knife wielder as he then swung his sword and hit the the thug's head with the flat of his blade. Due to both the force of the blow and him hitting the attacker where his right temple is, he knocked his opponent out.

The gun wielding thug began firing more while the other one, armed with a lead pipe went in from the left while the thug whom Ragna kicked got back up. Ragna sliced the remaining bullets as he blocked a slash from the knife user and caught the pipe in his hand, stopping it in its tracks. The gunman then went in for a punch, thinking that Ragna couldn't stop it due to him having both of his arms blocking his allies's attacks. However, Ragna leaned back , pulling back the pipe user along with him and having him get in front of the gunman. This stopped the incoming blow as the head thug slugged his own guy while Ragna pivoted in place and nailed the knife user in the face with an elbow strike, knocking him on his back and out cold. Soon he spun away from a retaliatory blow from the pipe user and swung his blade in response to another wild swing. This time, he knocked the pipe out of his hands and took out the thug using a hard back-handed strike with the flat of Beowolf.

Ragna soon spun Beowolf in his hand before pointing it at the last thug. He then nudged his sword as to have his opponent look at his men around him. They were all out cold and sprawled on the ground like ragdolls (which considering the beating they had was appropriate). Meanwhile, Ragna himself hadn't come close to breaking a sweat, compared what he had fought before it was nothing at all.

"So," he said with a glare, "are you ready to admit defeat yet asshole?"

The White Fang thug was shaking in anger at this human ordering him to give up, but also a little nervous knowing that the damned human is way stronger than them. It was clear he was a Huntsman by his skills but even then he was way too young to have that level of skill. In fact, he didn't look like he had an Aura on him since he didn't see any protect him when he caught the pipe in his hand.

"You damned human... You honestly think I'm going to give up? No, all you bastards are going to suffer the same fate. My people will get the freedom they deserve while you humans will know the same pain we went through! YOU ALL WILL DI-"

Ragna then punched the thug in the face knocking him out. "Yeah whatever helps you monsters fell vindicated in killing people." He then turned to the two women, turning from angry to concerned. "Are you two okay?"

Kate soon nodded at that as she turned her attention to the injured girl. "Don't worry, we'll get you help miss."

"Thank you," the woman said, "I'm grateful that you helped me both of you. Honestly I didn't think that someone would come and save me, especially a Faunus. N-no offence."

Kate shook her head, "No, I understand. You might have thought due to all of the prejudice that we have suffered that we would rather focus on ourselves then worry about others. While that could be true for some, we do want to show we care about humans and their well being." She then put out her hand in front of the woman in a kind gesture to help her up.

The woman was stunned to say the least at the young Faunus's words. She then smiled as she took Kate's hand and was pulled up on her good leg. Kate soon put her arm over her shoulders as she helped her walk away. Before she took a few steps, Kate soon turned to Ragna with a smile on her face. "Thank you for what you did, you really are a good person."

Ragna smiled back, "It's no problem, people like them are the type that need to be taken down. Someone has to step in when there are those that want to cause trouble and keep them in line."

Kate nodded at that. "Okay, well see you around then..."

"It's Ragna."

"Alright then see you Ragna."

With that, Kate walked off with the injured woman to the nearest ambulance as several had already arrived. Ragna could figure that from the people coming out of them dressed as medical personnel. He then looked down on the knocked out thugs as he soon saw that the mask that one of them had on had fallen off their face. Ragna soon walked over picked it up to look it over. It resembled the skull-like masks that the Grimm he had fought had on them, except the eyes were more rectangular in shape. It had a crack running down it, no doubt from the elbow strike he did on that particular goon.

He then crushed the mask in his hand with a look of anger on his face. How dare these bastards say they're doing this for "freedom". This wasn't right at all, going to the same lengths that those who are responsible for the physical, mental, and emotional pain the Faunus had suffered for Maker knows how long. These guys weren't freedom fighters, they were terrorists and murderers! He didn't know who caused this change from non-violent protests to out right terror attacks and flat out murder, but he was going to make them pay for it.

The White Fang had angered the wrong Valkyrian.

"Well nice to see you took care of things here Ragna."

Ragna soon turned behind him as he saw Qrow walk up to them while drinking from his canteen. He seemed no less for wear and that made sense. Considering how easy he was able to beat them, an experienced Huntsmen like Qrow could win without any difficulty. Ozpin had told him that Qrow is among the most skilled Huntsmen in recent times, so Ragna wasn't concerned about him.

"Yeah," Ragna said while sighing, "how is Amber?"

"She helped get other people who got trampled or injured to safety and is currently helping the medical teams look for more folks that need help." Qrow sighed. "Thankfully she didn't end up fighting those morons, even though she would be able to beat them with her skills. Thankfully, no one died from the shooting earlier so we may have to be glad the gunman had shitty aim if anything. Of course, this will no doubt mean the Faunus won't be able to make another rally like this for a while."

Ragna soon looked down at the unconscious bodies of the hooligans. He soon sneered as he looked back to Qrow, "Who sent these dumbasses? Who's supporting them? and how do I take them down?" Ragna wasn't going to waste time with this new enemy. These White Fang were no different from the Hunters, killing those they've sworn to reap vengeance upon for the events of the past. It frustrated him in that he figured most Faunus wanted to live in peace with humans if Kate was any indication. Those people were just smearing their good name for their pathetic revenge. He wanted to bring them down not for the Faunus but for all of Remnant.

Besides, he was a soldier and soldiers needed to take down those that would harm innoccents.

"Whoa, whoa easy there Ragna." Qrow said defenselessly "Look I get your upset but listen to me. The White Fang, they're a massive organization, with thousands upon thousands of members ready to fight and die for their cause. Plus they also have massive resources, and those can be used to find whom ever goes up against them. Trust me, they will use any and all means to get you out in the open including taking people you know and holding them hostage or at gunpoint. If you really are going after them, you can't just rush in there blindly unless you want others to pay for your actions."

Ragna's eyes widened as he let Qrow's words sink in. It was true that he could no doubt deal with anyone they send his way due to his power and abilities. After considering how he became one of if not the most dangerous being that the Empire fought against during the war, to the point where killing him was a priority for the Imps, he knew what it was like to be a target by a bunch of evil jackasses. However, while it didn't bother him as he knew what the Imperials looked like and since it was a conventional war with both sides being defined in their appearance and actions. However, he was now fighting with a group that could blend in with the local population meaning they could watch him whenever he was in Vale and report it to their leaders. And as Qrow said to him, they could take anyone he knew and use them to get to him.

 _'Man,'_ he mentally sighed, _'This is gonna be a hard one.'_

"I get it Qrow," he sighed, "but I need to do something."

Qrow then walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "I didn't say you couldn't try and fight them. Oz may have a solution to help you if you want to follow through with this."

Ragna's eyes shot up in surprise, "Really? He has an idea to help me?"

Qrow nodded. "He figured that you would go after the White Fang eventually. So just in case, he's been pulling a few strings to get some special equipment for you to use. If your careful, you should be able to keep the White Fang from finding out about your identity and gunning to kill you. Of course, I don't have to explain that you'll need to learn how to use the gadgets before you end up going on any missions." Then he smirked, "After all, you don't want to end up doing something that could end up getting you hurt or worse."

Ragna thought to himself for a minute before looking directly at Qrow's eyes with a look of determination on his face. "So, where do we start?"

* * *

"Well I'm glad you asked Ragna." Ozpin smiled

After helping with the remaining injured. Ragna, Amber, and Qrow got back to Beacon to speak to Ozpin and Glynda. They had seen the events on the news with the White Fang assaulting the rally and the images of the wounded. They were glad that no one had gotten killed, due in part to Ragna. Qrow, and the police's actions which stopped the thugs before they could have killed anyone. Of course they had become concerned, the White Fang was becoming more and more emboldened nowadays in their attacks. Not only was this causing the Kingdoms to begin increasing security for shipments of Dust, weapons, and other supplies via boat and train, but also have been launching more attacks on human settlements outside the major cities. This caused Ozpin to launch anti-WF operations in order to contain their actions and slow their progress. Thanks due in part to both his connections and the amount of power and influence he has in affairs of the Kingdom, he can use subversion and cover actions against whatever group is causing upheaval in Vale.

This very same freedom is why he now can help Ragna out.

"Now as Qrow told you, you'll be fighting a war of secrecy and espionage. This will be different from how you fought the Empire back in your world considering the type of reach the White Fang have. You'll be stepping into unfamiliar territory, but I believe that your training as a sniper and the lessons that you learned about hunting could help you in this area."

"I got it Ozpin," Ragna said with a serious look on his face, "I have had experience in black ops due to my time with Squad 422 aka the Nameless during the time I was separated from Squad 7." It was true, sometime after the fight at Barious he had been separated from his friends in the Kloden Wildwood much like how Welkin and Alicia had been. He wasn't able to make it to them for a while due to both the Imperials gunning for his head and his weakened state due to the injuries he took from fighting Selvaria. It was during this time, he ran into two people wearing black armor with numbers on their uniforms, one boy and one girl. He had gotten annoyed that they couldn't say their names to him, calling themselves No. 07 and No. 13 respectively. In fact, he even thought about kicking their asses until they told him their actual names, but quickly reigned that thought in as he didn't want the only friendlies he came across to ditch him.

Eventually, the girl told the man that they should take him to their unit and have him stay there until he could meet back up with his friends. No. 07 was concerned about them taking a normal soldier back with them to their base as he could compromise their location and could cause trouble for their unit. Eventually, he caved in and the three went back to their camp and Ragna got introduced to their unit. The two that found him were Kurt Irving and Relia Marcelis as he found out later and they would become good friends and allies later in the war.

So in a sense, Ragna knew what he was getting into.

"Ah yes, you did mention that yesterday." Ozpin said while pushing up his glasses. "Well anyway, I know you'll need the right gear for this type of warfare and I have what you may need." He then pulled out a briefcase from under his desk and put it in front of Ragna. He then opened the case and turned it so Ragna could see what was inside. There was a pistol with a suppressor attached, several more throwing knives, what looked like a grappling hook in a gun, a futuristic watch (well futuristic from Ragna's point of view), a scroll, and several other items. However what caught Ragna's attention the most was a black mask with red eyes that resembled a wolf's face.

"These are some equipment that you'll need for these type of missions. The mask for example has different type visions to see in different conditions. There's night vision for seeing the dark much more effectively then normal, thermal vision to see people's body heat, and X-ray vision to see through everything except such materials such as lead. It also has a communicator that is sealed from outside hacking and it has features to allow you to tap into electronic conversations. There is also a voice modulator, which allows you to alter how you sound so that way you can't be recognized by your voice."

Ozpin then picked up the watch. "This watch has a special compartment that contains knockout gas. It's quite powerful so you won't need to use too much to cause a full grown adult to fall asleep." He put down the watch and pulled out what looked like grenades to the young Darcsen. "These are non-lethal grenades." He points to one that is colored gray with a dark red button on the top. "The one on the left here is known as a sonic grenade, which blasts out a high frequency pitch that can cause people to cover their ears in order to try and block out the sound. These will be the most effective against the Faunus as they have better hearing then humans, but its also a weakness as they are vulnerable to sounds even we can't hear like a dog whistle for example."

 _'That sounds, oddly specific.'_ Ragna thought. "Um, Ozpin? The way you made it sound the whole dog whistle was... kinda racist sounding." Ragna said with a little concern in his voice.

"Oh did I?" Ozpin pondered, "If that is the case, I didn't mean to come off that way." After a few seconds of silence, Ozpin soon coughed to remove the awkwardness of the whole scene. "Anyway, this one right here," Ozpin spoke as he pointed to a dark blue colored grenade, "is what is known as a tactical grenade. It can be set to blast an EMP or electromagnetic pulse that can take out electronics or set to stun in sending a shock that can leave the victim unconscious." After that, he soon displayed a more cylindrical object that had what looked like red lights on it. "If say you are compromised on mission, you'll need to use equipment with more lethal force. This is what's known as a pipe bomb, which is a explosive that can kill with either the explosion, concussive pressure wave, but it also can use such objects as nails, shrapnel, etc to increase it's killing power. "

Ragna winced a little that description. It sounded like a more powerful fragmentation grenade, but even more deadly with the fact you can add other items to increase the carnage.

Ozpin then pointed to a crossbow that was next to various kinds of bolts and large darts filled with a bluish liquid. "Last but not least is this. This crossbow can be armed with both lethal and non-lethal ammunition. The darts are tranquilizers, which if they make contact on exposed skin can eject a liquid that can cause them to fall asleep after a few seconds. The crossbow can also fire various bolts, from normal to armor-piercing to explosive tipped depending on the targets."

Ragna himself was impressed with the assortment of equipment that Ozpin got him. He figured that due to the advanced technology that Remnant has, that they have ways to take down people in ways that his world wouldn't have. He wasn't too knowledgeable in terms of electronics but he knew that to shut them down you either needed to flip the power off via a button or switch or cut it off from the source by cutting the wire or wires. So having something that can shut them down in a single go would no doubt be useful to shut down any hand-held communications that the Fang soldiers would have on them. The crossbow also looked like it could be useful since it has a scope on it, although he'll have to train himself to use it effectively.

He soon looked back at the mask with a steady gaze. It was clear Ozpin chose the mask to look like that as the young Darcsen had a liking to the cunning animal. With the features Ozpin said it has, there was no doubt that could hunt the Fang in a manner much like an actual wolf. While his own senses are better then most due to his Valkyrian blood and the keen eyesight he inherited from his father, from what he heard from Qrow and Amber, Faunus had even better vision then even that at night. If he learned anything from the war, it was a need to adapt to the situation at hand in order to succeed.

"What about other weapons like other firearms? My GSR is the only weapon in Remnant that doesn't use Dust for propellants. If anything, the Fang could be able to track the bullets back to me and blow my cover."

Glynda then spoke up. "We're currently having some contacts of ours send us certain weapons for you to use so you wouldn't need to use your world's weapons. If anything, we'll give you an arsenal to draw upon depending on the situation at hand."

Amber then walked in carrying a black cloak and matching gloves. "You'll also need something to cover your physical appearance as well as protection."

"Hold on," Ragna inquired, "how is a cloak supposed to help protect me? I get the whole idea that it will keep me blended into the darkness, but it would be as effective at stopping bullets as tissue paper."

"Trust me my hybrid friend," Amber giggled, "this is a special cloak. Ms. Goodwitch, could you demonstrate?"

Glynda nodded as she pulled out a pistol as she aimed at the cloak, which Amber held out away from her. She then fired off a round at it, but instead of it tearing through the fabric it flattened upon impact. Ragna was surprised at the sight, he knew about bulletproof armor or bullet resistant materials. However, bulletproof clothing? That was a new one.

"If your curious Ragna," Qrow smirked, "the cloak is interwoven with a special rubberized Dust compound. Since Amber told us about how one of the people you fought before had Dust woven into her clothing we figured it was only fair to fight fire with fire. This will give you better defenses against enemy weapons then your old uniform."

"So what do you say Ragna? Are these to your liking?" Ozpin inquired.

Ragna gave this a few seconds of thought before he looking to Ozpin with a grin on his face.

"So, when do I start?

* * *

 _One week later_

A new moon (or the closest equal to it on Remnant) appeared in the sky, which was every overcast due to the heavy clouds overhead. The conditions left the area almost completely dark, save for the lights of towns in the distance.

Perfect conditions for a night attack.

Using special binoculars given to him by Qrow, Ragna was overlooking a train station from his position. He could see that there were several roaming guards about 20 to 50 ft away from the station and about 20 soldiers preparing to board the train. He could see the White Fang soldiers in what he guessed were they're main combat uniform. They had a white vest with a belt holding ammunition, a walkie-talkie, and grenades over a black bodysuit and combat boots. The most eye catching of their attire however was the Grimm-like mask that covered most of their faces. According to Glynda, the White Fang wore the masks as they since humans thought of them as monsters, they chose to wear the face of them to strike fear into people's hearts.

 _'Whatever,'_ he thought to himself, _'it just makes them more tempting to kill. If they want to act like monsters, they can die like ones.'_

He soon felt something vibrating in his pocket as he took out his scroll. Amber had helped him get used to using the device as he wanted to bend in better with other people around his new physical age. At first, he had gotten irritated as he had struggled with understanding the various apps they had. He knew how to cal and do what they called "texting' which was typing out words on a personal digital typewriter and sending them to the person you wanted to send them to. He still had a lot to learn, especially when Amber mentioned this thing people in Remnant use called the "internet" which was a digital encyclopedia and library all in one and games that one could play on the device.

Truly, Isara and Scott would be in technology heaven in this world.

He pressed the green button and held it up to his right ear. "Go ahead."

 _"I take it you've scouted out the area effectively before making your next move?"_ Glynda questioned. She had been the one to give him information on the target in question. It was a weapon shipment that was to rendezvous with another White Fang group about 100 miles away and taken back to their main base, where ever it was. The shipment held assault rifles, LMGs, rocket/missile launchers, SMGs, along with explosives and materials to make even more them. According to Ozpin's sources, they had enough weapons to arm a few company sized units and would have enough components and chemicals to make several dozen tons of explosives for any future terror strike. They had been stealing these weapons for months, stockpiling them to eventually deliver to the Vale branch of the White Fang.

He had only one chance to stop those weapons from falling into their hands, otherwise a lot more people would die in the future.

"I've scoped out the area, security seems a little lax. This either means their confident the Valean military or police don't know about this, or their commander must be an idiot and arrogant. About 20 soldiers in all are boarding the train, which I can handle with no problem if I end up having to fight them. I think I also saw a point of entry I could use to get on board the train before it leaves."

 _"Good to hear, you had best finish any last minute preparations you have. You only have a limited window to get on-board, so make sure you're near the platform before it leaves. Good luck."_

Ragna then put his scroll away as he stood up and let out a deep breath. This would be his declaration of war on the White Fang and their plans to kill humanity for the pain they've gotten over countless years. He was never concerned with the Imps during the war as he had his friends in Squad 7 with him along with his fellow Gallians fighting as well. Now he was going to fight an organization that could be anywhere and everywhere within society with getting help from a schoolmaster with connections that can have him access to advanced tech that can allow him to fight this battle.

It would a tough fight, but hey he was a member of Squad 7. He always had fought in difficult battles and come out on top. This would be no different.

Ragna then took out his mask and put it on his face. He then pressed a button on the side, and turned on the mask's night vision. Soon, the scene in front of him took on a green hue, allowing him to see trees, bushes, and the station with the Fang soldiers glowing like lights during a festival. He looked down at the spot he saw earlier that he could get in from; a small hole under the northwest fence that had no guards stationed there watching that sector. There only one soldier nearby on patrol, but his route look him several minutes to get from one end to the other.

He soon began to move to that area, now there no turning back. He finally spoke his mind, his mask turning his voice to one with a deep, menacing edge to it.

"Time for the Hunter to begin the hunt."

* * *

 **Boom! Another chapter bites the dust!**

 **Sorry about this one being short, but don't worry the next chapter will be an action packed one.**

 **Anyway, this chapter was focusing on Ragna reacting to how advanced Remnant is compared to Eden. As you saw from one his lines, Eden has been able to build biplanes for a while and is moving onto monoplanes because of progress. Now before EVERYONE starts to point out that planes don't exist in VC's world, again it's an AU. Basically the fact that the first planes had been tested in EW1 does still apply to the world from the original story. However, more people from both the military and civil circles did in fact start to make planes sometime after the conflict ended. So yes, there were planes used during the Imp invasion, which means that places like Randgriz were bombed from the air and anti-aircraft guns were made. This is the case because when you do see Welks and the others later, Eden has begun to use monoplanes (after all, it wouldn't make sense to give them monplanes or jets out of the blue and using the excuse of "I"M THE AUTHOR AND WRITER OF THIS THING AND I DO WHAT I WANT BITCH!").**

 **So yeah in short, the VC world is a lot more advanced.**

 **Of course, Ragna is the odd one out considering what while scroll's are basically handheld phones that you can take everywhere, you have all of the various apps they can use. So he'll be having trouble using certain apps like playing video games for a while until he gets enough practice. As for the internet, well... he'll be reacting to CERTAIN parts of the web, so look forward to that (chuckles nervously).**

 **On to the main segment, EVERYONE'S MOST HATED GROUP OF FURRY TERRORISTS FINALLY APPEAR!**

 **Yeah, like I said in the intro chapter, I was going to have Ragna go after the White Fang. I honestly want to make them suffer for their actions thanks to Sienna Khan turning them into basically Furry ISIS. I mean really think about it, their goal is to kill humanity for all of the injustices they've suffered. Quick problem with that, IT WILL ATTRACT THE GRIMM IN MASSIVE NUMBERS AND BITE THEM IN THE ASS! I know they're allies with Salem (mainly Adam considering that in the last episode of Vol 4, Ghira said that Adam was going to remove Sienna and take over the White Fang for himself), but seriously? It's almost suicidal for them as again, the Grimm attracted to death and suffering.**

 **Seriously, Adam deserves to die and die HARD.**

 **A bit of Ragna's ideas for his people have alos come to light. Despite his aggressive actions against Darcsen-haters, he wants his people to find a way to stand up against the injustice they've gone through thanks to the Calamity. However, much unlike the White Fang he wants it to do it the same way that the Civil Rights Movement did it through peaceful protests instead of riots and terror attacks. He does support the Faunus that want to win their rights via peaceful moments, so you can imagine that he'll be supportive for those Faunus such as Blake that still believe in the peaceful demonstrations.**

 **Also when they meet, expect Blake to have some respect for the guy when he tells Weiss that her father is among those that give the Fang the reason to carry out their attacks.**

 **As for the Faunus Kate, she's a minor character that will pop up sometimes as the story goes along. But I may have a plan for her in the future for when Ragna and Ozpin step up their game.**

 **If your wondering about Selvaria, she'll show up next chapter so don't worry.**

 **Anyway, expect updates to be slow as I'm doing another semester of college and I have some tough classes this time. Plus, I need to take care of the massive backlog of games I need to play.**

 **However, I will try my best to balance it out and try to get chapters out at the best rate I can.**

 **Anyway, on to game news:**

 **LYN IS IN FIRE EMBLEM WARRIORS YES! I AM SO HYPE FOR THIS GAME EVEN MORE NOW!**

 **In fact, due to this I have a special announcement I want to share:**

 **I'm planning on doing a Zelda/Fire Emblem crossover with both Warriors games. I'm in the planning stages as to how I'll have the story go, but trust me it's going to be fun.**

 **Now on to the question I did last time on the three characters I said about before...**

 **They were of course Lelouch vi Britannia from Code Grass, and Ryoma and Takumi from Fire Emblem Fates. Unfortunately, the only one that made a guess was InfernoKnghtmare who guessed the first correctly as Lelouch. So congrats man! You get a virtual cookie**

 **Well that seems to be it, next thing I'll post will be the first of the GDI arsenal chapters.**

 **Anyway on to the preview:**

* * *

 _Next time on RWBY: Remnant of Flames_

 _What was that!?_

 _You can call me the Fang Hunter_

 _DIE YOU DAMN FREAK!_

 _I WANT THIS SO CALLED "FANG HUNTER" DEAD!_

 _HE WILL PAY FOR THIS!_

 _Where am I?_

 _Oh good, you're awake._

 _It's Selvaria, Selvaria Bles._

 _Chapter 6: Night of the Fang Hunter_

* * *

 **That's all for now! Adiós!**

 **P.S. Would Largo berate Amleth if he heard that he doesn't like vegetables?**


	6. Chapter 6: Night of the Fang Hunter

**Note: I do own not anything, this story is for entertainment proposes.**

"word": Talking

 _'word'_ : Thoughts

 **Word: Author's notes/screaming**

"WORD": Shouting

 _"Word"_ : Mental speech

* * *

Chapter 6: Night of the Fang Hunter

*Yawn* "Qum dammit, why hasn't the damn train left yet?"

One of the White Fang grunts was complaining as the regular troopers were continually loading the weapons onto the train. It had taken a couple of months and several losses to gather all of the weapons they had on hand. They had taken a large amount of the cache from a few warehouses under guard by the hated Schnee Dust Company, of which they had managed to take after killing off the guards. They had taken several military-grade weapons including several AR-75 Assault rifles which the Atlas Military is planning on introducing to its troops in a couple of months. All told, the amount of weaponry and explosives would be enough to arm a couple of battalion-sized units in order to carry out attacks against Vale's small Army or carrying out terror strikes against any major towns outside of Vale City.

Another grunt walked up to him and elbowed him in the side. "Relax will ya? The place has been abandoned for a while so their no rush to get the weapons to the Boss's camp. Besides, Vale's not going to be able send any serious force out here to deal with us considering they decreased their forces several years back after Mt. Glenn."

It was true, after the tragic incident at Mt. Glenn with the number of people killed being in either the hundreds or thousands, Vale began to pull back any major efforts from expanding outward. Not only that, but some of Vale's politicians managed to downsize the military following the incident. Originally when expansion began, Vale for the first time since the Great War increased the size of the military in order to push the Grimm away from the new settlements that were being set up. This worked for a time until the Grimm managed to attack in large numbers overwhelming the defenses of all but the most heavily protected towns and cities. Eventually, after Mt. Glenn, several Valean officials chose to de-size the military and focus on civil projects to improve life for those inside the Kingdom's borders.

"Yeah but still, I don't think we should be pushing our luck. Remember how there's been several attacks on us recently?"

Before the other officer could speak again, a WF officer which had a red pauldron walked up to them with a scowl on his face.

"Will you two stop chatting and help speed things along?"

"Y-YES SIR!" The two said as they snapped to attention.

Inwardly, the WF Lieutenant was getting annoyed. He soon rechecked his sword which was also a double-barreled machine gun. He had told Adam Taurus that he had wanted to join an upcoming assault on one of the nearby towns that was filled with the human filth just to add to his kill count. However, the bull Faunus ordered him to make sure that the weapons would arrive at the base before the Valean military or worse, Headmaster Ozpin caught wind of what they're doing. If he found out about their operations before they could launch their attack, he could send several of his most skilled anti-WF operatives to break up their assault.

 _'I get the Boss's plan, but this is still so tedious. Qum I hope something interesting happens.'_

* * *

 _On the_ _Perimeter_

A single WF guard was on patrol next to a chain-link fence that surrounded the train station, yawning as he was getting a little sleepy. If anything, he had been expecting some stray Grimm or wild animals wondering nearby. However, it seems somehow neither was going appear in his line of sight and the only way that he would know that there was anything besides his compatriots was the cooing of owls and howling from wolves in the forest. The sky was rather overcast, allowing anyone with good stealth skills could get inside the compound if they have the time and were dealing with humans as guards.

Of course, Faunus had the ability to see at night with near perfect night-vision.

Then, we heard some gravel move near him. He soon turned around and pointed his gun in the general direction of the noise, his senses on high alert.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!"

This concerned the soldier greatly as if an enemy got through him, he could end up attacking the other soldiers loading the train with the weapons. He looked around frantically, his eyes watching the treeline and nearby bushes for any movement. Fortunately, there didn't seem to be anyone there that he could see hiding in the shadows. He breathed a sigh relief as it just seemed as though his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Man, I must be more tired then I thought..."

" ** _Maybe then, you should sleep for a while_.** "

The WF soldier jumped at the sound of a low, threatening voice seemingly behind him. As he turned around he was hit by a green colored gas in the face. He tried to cover his face with his hand, but he soon began to see doubles or triples of certain objects. He then began to stumble around as he put his free hand onto his face to try and get his focus back. He then looked in front of him and saw a figure in a black cloak covering his body. The only visible feature on the intruder was a similar colored mask that was in the shape of a wolf's face. The most noticeable part of the mask being the red eyes, shining an angry crimson as the individual glared at him.

"W-who are y-you?" The soldier spoke to the cloaked figure while his mind is starting to go. Then his foot slipped as he fell onto his side as his eyes are about to close.

Then, he hears a line that will stay with him when he is later found by Valean troops later that day. A sentence that sounding the beginning of a war between this individual and the organization he had been fighting for.

" _ **I'm** **the one that will bring judgement to the White Fang.**_ "

* * *

Seeing the enemy in front of him now unconscious, Ragna walked up to the man and picked him up. While Ragna could kill the man with him being so defenseless and vulnerable, it wouldn't do anything except be the first casualty he inflicted on the terrorist group. Not only that, but if the Faunus do have senses that match up with the animals whose species that make some of them up, then it might be possible they could smell the blood that would came from the soldier and put on alert. Plus whoever is in charge of this operation would order the train to take off before he could board it and escape with the weapons.

So he picked up the soldier and placed him next to an abandoned building nearby the hole he saw earlier. He put the Faunus down and positioned him to look like he was sleeping. He then took the assault rifle off the man and took the magazine out of the weapon to prevent the soldier from using it if he woke up. He then took off anything else that looked like a weapon and put it in a brush several feet away.

 _'Now you won't be able to kill anyone when the authorities arrive.'_ Ragna thought looking the knocked out grunt.

He now moved to the hole in the fence after he was done with his work. He soon got low on the ground, his body parallel with the cold dirt. He soon began to crawl foreward, making sure he didn't cause any noise by accidentally hitting the fence. Thankfully, he put his sword at his hip rather than his back where he also had the crossbow and several darts, so as to avoid it getting caught in the chain links.

Once he was on the other side, he got back up and dusted himself off. He then moved over to an old, abandoned train-car that was a few dozen yards from the railway and platform. He peeked around the old train-car to see the whole operation. The Fang were still the process of loading the weapon they stole into the train, seemingly not in a hurry all things considered. Now whether or not this was due to a lack of wariness or just unconcerned about being found out by the local forces was a sticking point in the young hybrid's mind. In the end he guessed it was the latter, considering the from what Qrow told him, the Valean military was in a state of stagnation only really being used for policing duties and dealing with local Grimm attacks.

 _'Alright then, how am I going to go about this?'_ Ragna thought to himself. _'Definitely can't go in guns blazing_ _due to a lack of armaments on me. Even though I could no doubt cut their bullets, I don't want to push my luck that far. Sniping isn't an option since I didn't bring my sniper rifle because I don't want them finding out about my bullets not using Dust propellant and somehow finding a way to trace it back to me. Plus, if I did bring my rifle and snipe at them from afar, it would just cause them to leave anyway.'_

He saw that the Fang troops had very few guards around, likely due to them not caring about being found out. They were spread out inside the compound, which could give him some blindspots to move around in as he goes from cover to cover. The main force of troops as he noted before were being prepped to load onto the train to act as security as they would move the weapons to their destination. There was several places where he could sneak over to and do take-downs while keeping himself the unconscious soldiers out of sight. If he played his moves right, he maybe able to get to the platform before the train leaves.

 _'Ok, time to move.'_

Moving to the other side of the train car, he peaked around again to see where the soldiers were positioned. There were two moving to the entrance to the station to meet up with two other guards there. There was an adjacent building (likely a restroom) that connected to the entrance, providing a way to get inside. The platform wasn't too far away from the entrance which meant he wouldn't need to dash over there to get close, but also would expose him if he wasn't careful. Thankfully, there were some crates that weren't loading up yet, allowing him the chance to sneak up onto the train and board it.

He smirked inside his mask, he could work with this.

He soon moved as fast as he could while still being quiet as possible to the restroom while the enemy was staring away from the abandoned train cars. He soon came to the side of the smaller building underneath an open window with a mesh screen keeping insects out of the stalls inside. There was a pipe nearby that he could climb so he could reach the window without needing his powers to improve his abilities. He grabbed on to the pipe and began to climb up, being careful not to make any sudden noise or break any part of the old pipe.

He had managed to get up to the window after a couple minutes and soon jumped over to the window, but when he did, he caused a creaking noise as he did so.

 _'Shit.'_

He had to hurry as that was no doubt heard by the guards nearby. He soon took out one of his knives and made two cuts large enough to stick his hand through. Putting the knife away, he then put his right hand through the cut areas and unlocked the screen from its hinges. He then kept one hand as he pushed the screen away while still holding onto it as he couldn't drop it onto the ground and make noise. He then got inside and got enough of a handhold to allow to him to put the screen backup and re-locked it before dropping down.

He looked to see the lights were off and positioned himself in one of the stalls and pulled out one of the stun grenades on hand. He could guess that the Faunus outside wouldn't have been too worried as they could guess that the pipe must have given away due to rust or a nut falling out. His main concern was one or two soldiers coming in and letting nature take its course before they would continue their job.

He then began to near voice outside the building.

"Here we are, seems like this old thing is starting to fall apart."

"Huh, seems like one of the nuts fell off."

"Didn't this thing look alright earlier?"

*sniff* *sniff* "Doesn't seem like anything out of the ordinary, besides this place has been abandoned for a while so some disrepair is expected."

"Whatever, let's just head back before the LT yells at us again."

"Yeah, I've heard that he wants to keep increasing his kill count of humans, so he wants to join in on the upcoming assault on that town Luna. His trigger finger is starting to get itchy."

The two Faunus soon began to walk away, leaving Ragna to his thoughts. He had been glad that prior to the mission, Ozpin had given him some a special mixture for his clothes to hide his scent from the Faunus so they don't find him out via their enhanced sense of smell. Now that he had overheard the soldiers talking about their commander, he had someone on his kill list. If this WF officer enjoyed killing humans to just make him seem superior, then he was going to get what was coming to him.

 _'Well... looks like I have the perfect message to send to them.'_

After a few minutes, he soon heard footsteps approaching the door from the otherside.

"Goddammit man, couldn't you have gone to the other one?"

"Well excuse me for not feeling like going earlier. And this one is closer."

His friend sighed heavily as he went to open the door as the two went inside as Ragna pressed the button on the stun grenade to turn it on. He then rolled the grenade next to the troopers as they were moving to turn on the light.

"Hey did you hear something?"

"What? Is it your imaginary friend?"

As they turned on the light, one of the guards looked down and saw a cylindrical object at his feet. It took a sec before he realized what it was before he could scream out what it was. An electric pulse soon shot out of the grenade as Ragna moved to close the door to muffle the sound from it going off. The pulse hit both Faunus, shocking their nervous systems in mere seconds, causing sufficient effects to knock them out before they could they yell out. They both fell to the floor, sprawled out out on their backs as their weapons clattered to the ground.

Ragna sighed in relief, _'I hope that no one heard that, otherwise I'll have to dash to the train now.'_ He soon picked up both soldiers and took them into the stalls, doing the same thing with them as before. As he then took care of the other guard, he soon saw that the man's pants were turning darker then they were. He couldn't help but chuckle a little, it seemed when this guy gets taken, he'll be quite embarrassed.

" _ **Sucks to be you pal.**_ "

He soon closed the doors to the stalls (after locking them of course just in case someone was to check on them) and soon went out the door. He went through the small building and then reached the door that would take him into the entrance building. He soon switched to his thermal visor, allowing him to check to see if there were any guards moving either outside or inside the main building. There was some movement outside, but not anything too serious such as guards rushing into the building. It seemed as though the Lieutenant wanted to hurry things along with moving the weapons. Of course he knew that eventually someone would want to see why a few of their men weren't responding.

He had to move fast, time was of the essence.

Opening the door into the entrance, Ragna soon dove behind a pillar to conceal himself in the darkness. When he looked outside through his thermal vision, he could see a group of White Fang grunts assembling. They were going to switch duties for the ones outside of the station as the other group would help with loading the weapons. Unfortunately, Ragna had knocked out two of the guards that were positioned outside, so when they met the other group and see that two of their man were unaccounted for, they would know something was up. Thinking quickly, Ragna so moved to the front door to place a couple of his pipe bombs. If he could set up a trap to where all of the terrorists that would be outside, who number 8 in total could be slowed down before the train leaves. This would prevent more of them from finding him out and make the mission go a little more smoothly.

After placing the bombs to where they wouldn't be seen so easily, he soon moved to the other side of the building and planted one more close to the entrance to the platform. He soon hid himself in a side room, turned off the lights to blend in and switched to night vision. While the lights in the place could be turned on as with the restroom, the White Fang didn't want the lights on as do prevent any one from finding out about their operation from afar or by air. Thus, they relied on their night vision to preform their tasks as it was effective enough and kept them hidden from prying eyes.

The door soon opened and six more WF goons piled in, all looking gruff and tired from all of the work they had been doing.

"Man," one groaned while straightening his back, "how much longer until we can leave this rusty old place?"

"Shut your mouth already." another one said, "do you want to end up pulling latrine duty for a week again? You already pissed off the Boss's personal LT for wanting to use his chainsaw staff to cut down some trees for fun."

"Relax," another one, a female this time said, "give it another half an hour the train will be off and we'll all rest up for the big assault."

Ragna waited until they walked out of the building and soon got out of the side room. He looked to his left and saw there was a hallway that gave him another way to get outside then the front door. He went down said hallway and exited the building near a pile of crates. He soon sneaked over to the group and saw that the crates said:

 **Warning! High Explosive**

He could use this when the time came. He peered over the crates and saw that the 20 White Fang soldiers he saw before were still near the train ready to board the train with all of their gear ready. Then he saw one of the Fang wearing more armor and wielding a greatsword in his hand ordering the other grunts around. From his voice, Ragna could tell he was getting agitated and impatient.

He smirked under his mask, he found his target.

He then continued to move closer to the train tracks, using the crates as cover. As he did so, he started to think of a way that would deal with most of the enemies here while also still being able to get on the train. If the bombs went off before he got close enough and alerted the whole area, he could use the explosives to cause more chaos while he got on-board and dealt with the goons there. He could use his sonic grenades to add to the chaos and leave a lot more here and make taking the train far easier. Form then though, he would need to get more lethal especially when he fights the Lieutenant.

He got even closer to the train and found a rag on the ground near another small group of crates. Seeing an opportunity, he picked up the rag and placed a sonic grenade under it. While he could press the button and simply throw it into the Faunus nearby, Ozpin told him that the grenades could be either armed or detonated via an app on his scroll. This saved him from arming the explosives himself, which might go off prematurely if some unlucky schmuck decided to wonder in the blast radius and set them off. With the sonin grenade in place this would slow down any Faunus trying to rush to the train to get on it before it started to move.

He was on the move again, planning out his last steps. When he got into a good enough position, he would arm the explosives and shoot an explosive-tipped arrow at the crates to get things moving then arm the explosives and let things fall into place. He soon moved a little more, getting closer to the train...

Suddenly, the LT soon put a hand to his ear, signaling that one of the guards must have found something.

"What is it!? Wait WHAT!? HOW!? WHEN!?"

 _'Looks like they found those guards I knocked out already.'_ Ragna thought. _'Damn, I taught I had a little more time. Oh well, time to speed things up.'_

"Get back over here now and get on the train!" The Lieutenant yelled out.

Ragna soon pulled out his scroll and armed the pipe bombs. He knew that both groups inside and outside the building would be rushing to the main doors in order to get out, wanting to take the fastest way out. He had placed the pipe bombs in a way that when they rushed through within its detection range, they would be blasted back by the force of the bomb and receive most of the shrapnel from the explosives.

He stayed in place, waiting for when it happened...

*BOOM* *BOOM*

Several screams sounded from the main building as the bombs at the entrance went off, killing or maiming the guards rushing from the entrance. All of the White Fang soldiers now were aware that they were under attack or someone hostile had entered the compound. They began to gather their weapons and head to the platform in order to board and head back to base.

*BOOM*

Now the bomb Ragna put at the door that led into the main building from the inside of the compound went off and caused more causalities. Ragna now armed the sonic grenade he placed earlier and pulled out his crossbow. He took out an explosive tipped bolt from a quiver on his back and loaded it in while also pulling the string back to get it ready to fire.

* * *

The Lieutenant was now incredibly angered with how things were going. His people had been caught completely off guard by the intruder and they already had suffered causalities. All ten of the guards that were supposed to guard the entrance were either killed or wounded due to the intruder placing explosives inside the building. How he was able to get into the compound before anyone was able to detect or smell him out. He had been far too lax with security for the operation, thinking that they were safe to carry it out.

He turned to a few of the grunts with him and yelled, "Forget the rest of the weapons! We're leaving now!"

All of the WF soldiers on or near the platform, about 20 in total began to drop the crates they were carrying and began to rush to the train. They had no other choice but to hurry as they needed to get the weapons to Adam back at their headquarters. They were what would help to arm their follow Faunus when they launch their attacks at the humans that gave them so much pain. While it wasn't all of it, what they did have would still be enough to arm a couple hundred of their members with firearms. The members at the front train car began to start up the engines to get it moving.

About 10 soldiers had gotten up the ramp until they began to hear a faint noise. They could faintly hear it before it blasted out, causing a screeching like sound to be heard. The noise would be deafening to normal humans, making their ears ring and prevent them from hearing most sounds around them. This was why Flashbang grenades were as effective as they were against human opponents to disorient them during a breaching attack.

For the Faunus, due to their enhanced hearing, it was nothing short of pure agony.

"AHHHH!"

"DAMMIT MAKE IT STOP!"

"MY EARS!"

The ones following behind didn't receive the sonic blast as badly, but it still caused them to halt as their ears were ringing. The Lieutenant was even effected, causing him to cover his ears and close his eyes. Anger filled his thoughts as he began to see how bad the situation was turning for him.

This was a nightmare, someone attacking his people knowing their main weakness well and totally gaining the upper hand. It was quite clear this was the latest of the Anti-WF agents that have been making their lives a living hell. When they had started launching their attacks on humans, the White Fang's main issue were Huntsmen coming onto the scene and defeating their forces in short order. With the exception of Atlas, the Kingdom's militaries were never that big of a threat against them, due to their usual missions being against bandits or Grimm.

However, things had begun to change in the past couple of years.

More members had started to defect in numbers that were concerning to the higher-ups. With how the Fang's retaliation strikes having become far more brutal as per normal, some souls who only joined the White Fang due to wanting to change things for the better began to start seeing how wrong their actions had become. Some even began to question if the Fang truly was bringing a new future for their people at all. These talks were quickly silenced the commanders of the Fang branches (Adam Taurus being key among them due to his zeal for the cause), snuffing out the chance for the organization to fall part. However, the seeds had been planted and were beginning to sprout. Members began defecting by the dozens, escaping past the sentries and the squads assigned to capture defectors. Those traitors had began giving insight to the Kingdom's about WF operations and those that listened to them had caused them several problems. The biggest was when those same traitors began to form their own groups in the Kingdoms, especially in Vale. Due to them knowing the playbook of the organization they left inside and out, their attacks had been the most damaging with some of the Fang calling for vengeance against those that turned from their mission. This in turn, allowed for certain individuals that wanted to attack the White Fang armed with the information they needed to cause maximum damage to their forces.

Now it seemed that another of those individuals had shown up and is making his first attack by ruining his operation.

*BOOM*

Another explosion, this time more massive and closer occurred. He opened his eyes and saw that some of the crates that had the explosives had gone off in a spectacular fashion. Shrapnel in form of wood pieces and splinters flung out at high speed, hitting any members that were nearby. The concussion wave and shrapnel killed the ones closest to the crates instantly, while those further away were knocked to the ground and/or injured by the flying wood pieces. The Lieutenant looked on in horror as more crates exploded suddenly, adding even more causalities among his men. Eventually the train started to move as a few soldiers got on board, bring the total number to 20.

He soon ran up to the front car and looked to the members controling the train. "GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"But sir what about the wounded?" One of the soldiers ask him, concerned about the fate of those they would leave behind.

"WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW! THEY'LL BE MARTYRS FOR OUR CAUSE AND WE NEED THESE WEAPONS FOR OUR MISSION!"

The two members looked at each other solemnly and pulled the lever to increase the engine's output. Soon enough, it began to pick up speed and finally pulled out of the station. The Lieutenant began to breathe in and out to try and calm himself, now more than anything he needed to focus on the situation at hand. Now that they had pulled away from the station, he knew the intruder would have to find some transportation in order to catch up to them. At the speed they were going, they would be able to reach the main base in a little more than two hours. Not only that, but with the narrow space of the train cars, he could be easily slowed down and blocked entirely.

Little did he realize, his opponent was already on board.

* * *

 _'Man, I really must have lucked out or these Fang soldiers must be idiots.'_

Ragna had been able to get on-board the train by hanging on the bottom of the last train car after he got onto the tracks. He had managed to get off two shots from the crossbow and nailed the explosive crates perfectly. He had to admit, these goons were definitely amateurs if they didn't take any precautions to make sure that they didn't end up having things blow up their faces. It definitely showed that their officer didn't really give too much thought to how this op would go as when he overheard the soldiers earlier say that said officer cared more for fighting on the front-lines and killing innocents.

 _'Honestly, whoever chose him to lead this op is a complete idiot.'_

Ragna then crawled, getting handholds on the pipes as the winds blew underneath the train cars as it ran on the tracks. He soon got a grip on the platform sticking out of the last train car's back. He raised his right hand to grip one of the steel railings to help pull himself up from the bottom. His cloak blew out in front of him, the wind caused by the moving train blowing across his body as he went over the railing.

 _'Phew,'_ he thought to himself, _'I really should ask Ozpin and the others to unlock my Aura one of these days. I could use the boost to help me fight in combat and move even faster.'_

He now changed his visor to thermal in order to keep track of the enemies inside the train. In total, including the Lieutenant and the ones up front controlling the train, there were 23 hostiles in the all of the train cars. He was still outnumbered, but he was confident in his abilities. He needed to make sure that he could not only just take them down via skill and power, but also by planning his moves out and taking them down efficiently. Considering how fights in this world would be more a fusion of fighting skill, smarts, and power, he needed to adapt and adapt before he found himself in over his head.

After a few seconds of thinking out his next move, he now be began to move again by going up the ladder to get up to the roof of the car. He moved across the roof, the wind hitting him full force the whole time. The biting winds were cold due to the weather and temperature this night, but he paid it no need. As he walked to the halfway point of the car, he then got a running start and jumped to the car in front of him rolling to ease his landing and to not cause as much noise. He then looked down through his mask, the thermal signs showing him that the three enemies below him still heard his landing. Moving over to the hatch in the center of the roof, Ragna took out another sonic grenade and put his thumb over the activation button. He saw that one of the soldiers was climbing up a stack of crates inside the car to reach the hatch. Smirking to himself, he put himself to where he would be where the hatch would block him from view.

The hatch opened as the WF grunt began to look around to see if anyone was on the roof. He peered out to see if their were anything moving in passing trees to indicate any vehicles chasing after them if their attacker didn't come alone.

"Where is he?"

" _ **Behind you asshole.**_ "

The grunt turned behind him and saw something fall to next to him as he turned. He then saw a figure in a black cloak above him, looking at him with red eyes on his mask. The figure soon kicked the hatch door down on his head, the impact causing the grunt to fall to the floor hard. The other two raised their weapons and were about to fire, when the grenade went off. They were forced to drop their weapons on the ground as they had to cover their ears to try stop the pain.

Ragna soon threw the hatch open and dropped down and landed in the middle of the group. He turned to the soldier behind him and sent a hay-maker into the goon's face, causing him to stumble. He then followed up with a strike to the solar plexus, causing the guard to cough up spittle, then grabbed his head and slammed it against one of the crates, knocking him out. Ragna then turned around and drew his tranquilizer gun and shot a dart into the neck of the soldier that fell to make sure he couldn't get back up. The drat injected the fluid into his body and began to spread. The soldier's movements began to slow as the liquid began to take full effect, causing him to become more stiff.

The hybrid then moved up to the last soldier as the latter began to open his eyes. He could see a black blob with red eyes moved up to him slowly, raising what looked like a gun up to his head. The grunt was still disoriented, so he couldn't have been able to fight back in any capacity even with the knife and pistol on his person. A sense of fear now began to creep into his mind and began to pulse through his body. He tried to move away, but he felt a strong grip on his neck as he was shoved against a crate hard.

" _ **Where is your superior?**_ "

"I'm n-not telling y-you, m-monster..."

Ragna soon slammed the grunt against the crate again.

" _ **I won't ask against again. Where. Is. He?**_ "

The grunt was still feeling weak due to the grenade, he knew he couldn't fight him and win. Defeated, the grunt knew there was only one way for him to survive.

"H-He's in the front c-car."

Ragna soon then dropped the grunt on the floor and aimed his tranquilizer gun. " ** _Consider yourself lucky. You'll be able to live, but consider finding a new path. Leave the Fang and go against them. Believe me, you'll thank me for this later."_** He then fired the dart into the Faunus's neck, and the man fell into unconsciousness. Ragna then used his Blue Flame and teleported both him and the Faunus to the last car. He then walked back out side and walked to the other car. He then turned around and sent a blade beam to the connecting bolt, severing the connection between the two cars. As the last car fell away, Ragna soon turned off his Blue Flame and went back onto the roof.

He wouldn't know it, but the grunt he spared would later wake up and decide to leave the Fang and join the Anti-WF forces.

As he got back up to the roof, he soon took off again across the roof. He then jump across like before, but this time he began to see more movement below him as more soldiers began to head into the car below him. Ragna could see that they must have tried to contact the grunts from earlier and due to them being knocked out , he figured that they found out that he was on board. Ragna put away his tranquilizer gun and pulled out his pistol and a stun grenade, arming it as soon as he pulled it out. He then hurried over the hatch and quickly opened it.

He soon threw the grenade down and when it hit the ground, it went off, knocking down four of them. This left about four others standing as he jumped down and quickly fired his pistol twice at one of the grunts. The rounds flew through the air and hit the enemy in the head and neck, killing him instantly. Ragna then pulled out one of his knives as he rolled onto the floor and when he got back on his feet, he blocked a downward swing from one of the Fang troops. He then threw an uppercut at his attacker and pivoted on his left foot, dodging another enemy trying to punch him. He turned quickly and drove his knife into the Faunus's neck, above where it connects to rest of the body and cut into the spine. He quickly pulled out the knife as he saw one of the Fang pull out a pistol and took aim at him.

Ragna tensed as he twirled the knife in by the blade end as the gunman fired a shot at him. Using his honed reflexes, Ragna quickly threw the knife as he also moved to the side to dodge the incoming round. The knife hit the man in the windpipe, causing him to drop his weapon as his body twitched. Ragna soon spun his pistol around to hold it by the barrel, ready to pistol whip his last attacker as said target charging him in anger while wielding a machete. Ragna dodged the enraged Faunus's downward swing as he thrust his knife forword. The Fang soldier jumped back clumsily as Ragna forced him back. He then went for his own thrust, but the masked Valkyria soon kicked the weapon out of his hands. The Darcsen then swung his pistol across the terrorist's face, nailing him in his left cheek as he then follows up with a kick to the gut sending him flying into the door. He then fell to the floor as Ragna pulled out his tranquilizer and fired a quick shot to his neck, leaving him unconscious.

Ragna soon went over to the goon he killed with the throwing knife and pulled it out of him before he moved on to the next train car. This time, the door opened as a White Fang member opened fire on him as soon as he saw him. Ragna fired off a single shot, nailing the enemy in the shoulder, before he jumped to the ladder and vaulted over to the roof again. He then looked ahead as two more Fang troops got onto the roof and began to fire at him with their assault rifles. Seeing no other option, Ragna quickly drew Beowolf and cut the incoming bullets with incredibly fast cuts. He then quickly brought up his pistol and fired another two shots into one's shoulder and another's leg. The force of the impacts and their loss of balance caused the terrorists to fall from the roof and hit the ground hard, tumbling like rag-dolls as Ragna lost sight of them.

Then, bullets flew from below him as the soldiers underneath him fired at the roof in order to hit him. He took off like a rocket as the bullets were ripping the roof behind him as he ran. He then took out his last stun grenade and armed it as he saw the hatch open in front of him. He then tossed the grenade as the enemy that opened the hatch opened fire on him with what looked like a SMG in his hand. Ragna spun his sword in front of him to cut the incoming bullets with the sword looking like a spinning saw from any onlooker. The grenade hit the hatch door and ricocheted to the floor of the car as the soldiers inside looked at the grenade before it exploded, taking down all four in fell swoop. Ragna then jumped over the remaining soldier and pulled out his dart gun and shot the terrorist in the arm, with the soldier losing his grip and falling to the ground.

 _'Alright, there should only be about 7 more including the Lieutenant. I'm still good on time so far, but I can't rest easy yet.'_ He thought to himself.

He soon put his hand to his mask and opened a channel to Ozpin. "Ozpin, I'm almost finished with the mission and nearly all enemies have been taken out. Also I found out about them launching an attack on a village called Luna. Call in the Valean Military now to take the weapons and have them send some of their forces to that town to defend it."

 _"Copy that Ragna, I'm sending word out now. Try and separate the train cars from the engine car."_

"Got it, see you soon." Ragna said as he cut the communication. From his visor, he could see the remaining Fang soldiers were moving to the front car where the Lieutenant was. Ragna knew that the fight would be hard as he would have to deal with an experienced opponent as well as his goons. He breathed in and out to focus himself, it was time to end this mission now.

He ran across the roof as fast as he could, the wind whipping across his body as his cloak blew behind him wildly. He sheathed his sword as he took out another magazine and reloaded his pistol. He looked down to see that one of the heat signatures in the front car (most likely the Lieutenant) was moving to the door to get outside. While he saw this, two of the remaining four enemy troops under him went the other way. From what he could see, they were planning on surrounding him on the rooftop to take advantage of their firearms and to allow for better movement. He clicked his tongue in annoyance when he heard footsteps on the roof in front of him.

He saw the Lieutenant stand in front of him with what looked like a double-barreled LMG in his hands taking aim. Ragna soon came to a stop as the other two grunts on got onto the same roof as him with the last two appearing next to the LT. He was surrounded by them now, but he knew if he played it right he could win. He just needed to deal with the grunts first before he moved on the officer.

"Well well well," The Lieutenant said with a smirk on his face, "looks like we found our little intruder huh boys?"

The men around him agreed as they also smirked at the situation. After being outsmarted several times this night, losing many comrades, and being made into laughing stocks by one individual, they now had a chance for revenge. While their masks covered their eyes, Ragna could tell that they wanted to kill him, slowly and painfully. These were definitely soldiers that enjoyed killing innocent people.

If anything, Ragna wouldn't be losing sleep tonight by killing them.

" _ **Hmph, I'm surprised you finally showed yourself.**_ " Ragna spoke while putting a hand on his hip and switching his mask to night vision now that he knew who was where. " ** _Then again, considering how your leadership is, it's surprising that you're even a Lieutenant in the first place._** "

"What was that, you bastard!?" The Lieutenant growled out. He was already rather incensed with everything that happened, with both the loss of his men and how humiliated he was as their assailant was able to completely outmaneuver his defenses. Then again he did wanted to relieve some of his boredom as he felt cheated out of the operation that they were preparing for. If anything, while most of him was still enraged, a small part of him wanted something like this to happen so he could relieve his need to kill.

" _ **What's wrong? Is the big, bad officer upset that things went south for him?**_ " Ragna spoke through his mask in a mocking tone while tilting his head. Then, Ragna straightened his head as he drew out Beowolf from his scabbard, pointing the blade at the LT. " _ **I overheard your men before, saying that you wanted to rush the operation so you could just add more innocents to your kill count. People like you make me sick, enjoying taking lives as if they were smashing annoying insects or acting like it was a hobby to them. You are among the ones in the White Fang that I'll kill without remorse. After all, why show guys like you mercy when you've never done the same to your victims?**_ "

"Innocents? DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW MUCH OUR PEOPLE SUFFERED-"

Before the LT could finish his line, Ragna soon pulled out his pistol and fired a shot that passed by his face. In doing so, Ragna could see that the officer had Aura surrounding him in a grayish tint.

" _ **Yeah I know, and I don't care. That's you guys just making an excuse for murder. You're no different then the Grimm as far as I see. No, scratch that, you monsters ARE Grimm, Grimm who are delusional enough to think of themselves as Faunus. You aren't real Faunus, you're the monsters that humans see the Faunus as. And if that's the case, well..."**_ Ragna get himself into a combat stance with Beowolf out to his left and the pistol in front of him. _ **"...someone as to hunt you monsters down now don't they?"**_

The Lieutenant didn't waste anymore time as he took aim. He had it with hearing what lies this damn killer was saying. How dare he think of the White Fang, the ones who will finally bring the Faunus the freedom they've wanted for millennia as Grimm! He would pay with his life for that insult!

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!"

 ** _Play : "The Fire In Her Eyes" By Johannes Bornlof_**

The two grunts next to him opened fire with their assault rifles as he also began to let loose with a stream of bullets from his weapon. Ragna began to cut the bullets was best as he could while running and fired at one of the gunman with his pistol. He nailed his target in the arm, causing him to drop his weapon and stumbled back. Ragna then opened fire on the Lieutenant, firing two rounds at the terrorist's body while he then jumped over another stream of bullets coming from behind him.

The bullets hit the officer, causing him to stagger back as his anger built up. The two soldiers that were behind Ragna then began to move towards him as they kept firing at the masked Darcsen. A few bullets almost hit him then due to the sheer volume of fire coming at him with bullets sounding like angry bees flying past him. Their high speed warmed the air around him as he felt heat near parts of his body as they nearly impacted him. Landing on his right foot, he dashed at the closest enemy, continuously cutting the incoming bullets as much as he could. When he closed the range, he spun his pistol in his hand and swung his arm to pistol whip the Faunus before he could move. Unfortunately, the Faunus sidestepped out of the way at the last minute and swung his rifle as to hit Ragna with the butt-stock of his weapon. However, Ragna pivoted on his left foot in a clockwise motion quickly, his sword outstretched and glinting when the moon shone through the clouds.

Thinking quickly, the Fang soldier brought up his rifle to block the incoming weapon to save himself from death. The two impacted as the Fang grunt skid back due to the amount of force behind the blade. Ragna then switched his grip a reverse style to block a thrust from the other soldier as his rifle came with a bayonet on it. He then shoved the enemy back with his enhanced strength then leaped away when the Lieutenant started to fire again after needed to reload his weapon.

 _'Dammit,'_ Ragna thought while deflecting another attack from the previous enemy who thrust a knife at him. _'That LT's weapon is definitely throwing my game off. Even if the cloak can handle being shot by bullets, I don't think I should push it.'_ He then spun around as he aimed his pistol at one of the troops and fired. This time he hit his target in the head, killing him instantly. Without the thought to keep him study on the roof, the body soon fell from the train and hit the ground as they left it behind. Ragna soon smiled under his mask, but it was cut short as a small burst of bullets hit him in the back were his cloak was.

The Lieutenant was stunned, he had heard of people being able to weave Dust into clothing to make it stronger against weaponry whereas normal clothes would get torn apart. _'How did this bastard have enough cash to get that?_ _'_ he thought.

 _'Damn that smarts, thank the Maker for the cloak.'_ Ragna thought to himself.

He couldn't rest though as he jumped back as two of the grunts tried rushing him with their bayonets, thrusting and slashing as Ragna as the last one and Lieutenant kept firing at him. At this rate, he could be out of breath after enough time making his movements slower and reactions more sloppy. He needed someway to turn the tide fast.

 _'Wait, I got it!'_

Ragna soon went back on the attack as he kept swinging to his two attackers, catching them off guard for a few seconds. It was more enough time as he then got between them and used a spin attack with all the strength he had, forcing them apart as he brought up his gun and fired before he stopped spinning. The bullet hit the one he shot before in the right leg, causing him to fall as the Lieutenant firing another burst at the masked fighter. Ragna, still feeling the momentium of the spin, threw his sword at the Lieutenant forcing him to switch to his sword and deflect it away from him. Beowolf spun in the air before landing on the train car behind them as Ragna soon dashed over to the closest enemy next to him and began to nail him with a fast combo of punches. He landed two hard jabs, a left hook, and ended with an uppercut casuing the Fang soldier to bend backwards. Wasting no time in his movements Ragna soon jumped over the soldier, grabbing him by the vest straps, spun around and threw his opponent at the other assailant who had recovered and charged at him. The force of the throw being enough to send them flying off the roof and landing on the ground below them.

Ragna then pulled out his last pipe bomb, armed the device and threw it at the LT. The Lieutenant was about to swing his sword to knock the explosive away, but Ragna soon fired a round at the bomb, causing it to explode in midair. Both shrapnel and the compression wave hit both Faunus, knocking the unfortunate soldier off the train and the LT to the ground with taking a good chunk of his Aura. Smirking at his success, Ragna soon put away his pistol and drew both of his hunting knives and held them in a forward grip. The Lieutenant, still in the fight despite the loss of his soldiers got back up, more enraged then ever at their opponent. How was this guy so damn skilled? He held taken their number advantage sooner then he expected and still wasn't wounded except for the shots to the back which weren't as effective due to his cloak.

" ** _And then there was one. Care to leave up now?_** " He taunted.

The Lieutenant's anger now fully overrode his thought process, now he just wanted to get this done with. To hell with the mission!

"DIE YOU DAMN FREAK!"

The Faunus jumped at Ragna, bring his sword down in a powerful overhead cleave. Ragna rolled forward to dodge the blow then dashed at the Faunus while swinging both his knives in a diagonal slash. The Lieutenant quickly moved his blade to block the attack and parry Ragna's follow up side kick. The LT then let loose a fast combo of of swings, forcing Ragna to block or parry away. The two seemed even for right now, with Ragna holding his own albeit breathing a little hard due to all the action he did this night. He knew he had to get Beowolf in order to really bring the pain against this murderer and just in case he switched back to his MG weapon. Ragna then threw a punch which the LT blocked using his forearm as Ragna then slipped under his guard and nailed the Lieutenant with a thrust, further dropping his Aura.

The two then continued trading blows as they entered a power struggle with Ragna crossing both knives to block another overhead swing as the two pushed against each other with their weapons. Both of them staring holes into the other as they grit their teeth.

They both knew this fight had to end.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" The Lieutenant screaming into Ragna's masked face.

" _ **YOU FIRST!**_ "

They both pushed off of each other as they then jumped back to gain some distance. The Lieutenant's Aura then glowed bright as he concentrated it into his sword. Ragna's eyes widened behind his mask as the Faunus swung his blade, sending a beam of Aura at the Darcsen. Ragna jumped over the blade beam just in time, but then saw a follow up beam coming at him. He crossed his arms in front of him to defend himself as the beam hit him and exploded. He flew through the air and landed hard near Beowolf, his body rolling a few times as he landed. Through his usual grit, Ragna forced himself back up as he put his knives away and wrapped his right hand around Beowolf's hilt.

The Lieutenant was now smiling like a Cheshire cat as he then dashed at Ragna who was now back on his feet. Ragna pulled Beowolf out of its place and then swung it to block the incoming attack. Now they began to exchange sword swings, blades moving like flashes of light to the normal naked eye. Both began to land cuts on each other as the LT's Aura stopped most of the blow's power and healed any small cuts he had while Ragna's body was being healed by his Valkyrian healing factor.

Both were now feeling tired this point as the fight continued. Ragna grit his teeth in annoyance, realizing that he might have to use his powers after all to beat this guy and have enough time to separate the cars with weapons from the front car. However, there was still the chance that they could somehow record the incident or have one of the two guys in the front witness the whole fight. Either way, there was no doubt if they knew about his powers and they somehow found out who he was by that fire using bitch he fought before, his whole life here in Remnant would be in jeopardy. Anyone he talks to or gets along with would be on the White Fang's kill list and be taken as hostages in order to get leverage on him.

He had to find a way to win this now!

Blades continued to clash as they kept up the pressure on each other. Horizontal, vertical, diagonal, thrusts and parries, each being traded with the skill and speed that both warriors could muster while also throwing some kicks in between sword comboes. When they entered another power struggle, he breathed out in order to help clear his mind and focused on his opponent. He had now understood the way the Lieutenant fought now, with is anger helping to fuel his strike has he was at the end of his patience. He was no doubt a good swordsmen, but his temperament only blinded him to just wanting to kill whoever was his enemy. He just needed him to get sloppy for a second in order for him to capitalize on. He then chose to exert less force on his blade, seemingly allowing his target to think he was overpowering him.

The Lieutenant then poured on everything he had to finally break the stalemate, he was finally going to end this freak's life! He could just smell-

Then he overextended, his body being moved forward as his force had little resistance from his target. His body ended up following Newton's First Law of Motion: "A body at rest tends to stay at rest, while a body in motion tends to stay in motion."

This gave Ragna the opening he needed.

Pivoting on his heel quickly, Ragna impacted the Lieutenant with a hard elbow to the chin. Snapping his head back as his brain hit his skull, causing him to momentarily lose his line of thought. Ragna then threw a hard punch into the man's solar plexus and followed a with a spin kick to the side of his head which knocked him down. The LT could feel his Aura running dangerously low from those attacks as he felt like the assailant's punches were like him being hit by a large hammer. He then clumsily rolled away from Ragna's downward jump strike as he got up while shaking his head to get his focus back.

Ragna then dashed at him again as he spun his sword around like a top, his sword shining from the moonlight. The Lieutenant brought his sword up to block his attack, but little did he realize that due to Ragn'a relentless attacks and parries, his hands had grown numb and his grip wasn't as strong as it was before. After blocking four strikes from Ragna's spin attack, the Lieutenant was about to then thrust his sword into the man's chest, knowing full well his opponent didn't have his Aura unlocked. Much to his surprise, Ragna used the momentum from his spin to kick the Faunus's blade out of his hands, leaving him defenseless and in shock at what happened. Continuing on his spin Ragna gripped his blade with both hands and struck The LT in the stomach with his blade, finally depleting his Aura as it dissipated and knocking him down on the ground with a sizeable cut on his gut. Ragna then jumped into the air and did a front spin while grabbing the LT's weapon in his hand. He kept spinning as he then came down on the Lieutenant swinging his enemy's own blade.

The Lieutenant, who was able to get up at the last second could only watch in horror as Ragna then brought down the weapon on the Faunus's torso. He cut deeply, causing blood to fly out of his body as Ragna pivoted one last time with Beowolf in his right hand.

" _ **Sweet dreams.**_ "

It was the last thing the Lieutenant would hear as Ragna then cut his head off. He stood still for a couple of seconds, still as a statue made of stone. Then his head rolled off as his body hit the roof frontally.

 _ **End Music**_

Ragna let out a sigh he didn't think he was holding as he looked at the headless corpse. He had finally done it, he finally beat the White Fang. He then chuckled to himself as he realized he used the phase Marina would say when she had a target in her sights sometimes.

He looked down at the weapon he took from his enemy, seeing the Faunus's own blood covering most of the blade. This very same weapon had been used by the one in front of him to kill who knows how many lives before today. It was dangerous weapon no doubt, its sword form able to cut down those that it faced weather or not they were combatants and non-combatants. While it MG form could mow down these in front of him with a rain of bullets, cutting into anyone or anything like a mechanized saw cutting through wood.

" _ **Well, I guess I'll be taking this and put it to good use one day.**_ " He said to himself. He swung the swords around to get rid of their blood and pulled out a long rope and began to tie it around the weapon, creating a makeshift scabbard to hold it as he put it on his back.

Ragna then sheathed Beowolf and began to pat down the dead WF member. He then found the officer's Scroll and pulled it out of his pocket. Due to him being at his rank, Ragna had no doubt that he had vital information about some of the White Fang's upcoming operations. If he gave this to Ozpin, the headmaster could inform the Valean council and military about the Fang's plans and cause even more losses among their forces. He put the Scroll into his left pants pocket as he pulled out one last stun grenade as he looked at the door that led to the control room.

He still needed to take care of the last two.

* * *

"It got quiet out there, you think they killed him?"

The two remaining Fang soldiers were still at the controls of the train on the LT's orders. While he and the remaining members would kill the damn intruder that caused so much damage to their unit and caused to the operation to blow up their faces (literally), they would keep the train going until they would meet up with a approaching force of White Fang members under Adam Taurus himself. The Lieutenant only had time to ask the boss for reinforcements before he left to fight the intruder, so he didn't tell Taurus who was attacking him and his men.

"Seems like they must have. The LT might be a bit of an idiot, but he is a skilled fighter."

The two looked at each other as they contemplated who should go check outside to see if their officer and the other were alright. They figured the Lieutenant would just show up through the doors, battered and bleeding, telling them that they killed the SOB.

However, before they could speak, the door opened up instantly with a loud crash sound. They soon looked to see the what was no doubt the assailant in the door with what looked like the Lieutenant on his shoulder. As they pulled their guns and tried to fire, he threw something at them. They didn't have time to see what it was clearly enough before it want off in between them. Their senses dulled quickly as their bodies tumbled to the floor, darkness quickly taking over their vision.

Ragna jumped to the other car and kicked the emergency brake lever. He then jumped back to the front train while pulling out his pistol and shot the bolt connecting the front car with the other train cars. The cars in front of him then separated from him and began to slow themselves down little by little as they were without the engine to pull them forward. They kept getting smaller and smaller as the distance grew, his thoughts going to the Valean soldiers that would take care of the rest from there. He then put the Lieutenants body against one side of the train car and left a note that he had written last night on the corpse's chest.

It was the message that he would give to the leader of the White Fang.

Ragna soon moved up to the controls and pulled the brake lever, causing the train to start slowing down. Then he turned on his Blue Flame and teleported out of the car to the ground outside. He saw the train continue down the tracks as it would eventually come to a stop somewhere down the line. He looked at his clothing, and saw that while his shirt and pants were cut due to the bullets and the LT's sword, his cloak was still intact. He was no doubt going to enjoy using this cloak from now on.

He put a hand to his mask and contacted Ozpin. "Mission complete Ozpin, all targets are down and the weapons have been separated from the front car."

" _Excellent work Ragna, you have done something that would have taken Atlas a company sized unit to accomplish and with a lot more stealth that could ever be. I'm sending a Bullhead to pick you up now and the Valean military is nearing where the weapons should be at. When you get back to Beacon, make sure to get a good night's sleep young man, you've earned it._

"Got it, see you then." Ragna said he then cut the transmission. He took off his mask as he looked at the shattered moon, yawning a little which told him his body was a little worn out.

 _'Note to self,'_ he thought, _'When possible, ask Ozpin and the others to unlock Aura. If I have start adapting to his world, I have to start learning how this world fights.'_

* * *

"Dammit, where the hell are they? It's been 15 minutes since Lt. Walker contacted us!"

Adam Taurus, leader of the White Fang's Vale branch was listening to his own Lieutenant with rapt attention. Ever sense they last heard from the officer they had sent out to get the weapons their people in Atlas paid for with their blood, they were getting concerned and a little angered at how events had gone. From what they had gotten from their brother in arms, a single individual had managed to sneak into the abandoned train station they were using to transport the armaments and caused a few dozen casualties in the process.

Already Adam was in a foul mood, yet another damned human had spilled the blood of his people.

In recent months, such attacks were happening in increasing numbers day by day. Anti-WF operatives, traitor Faunus groups, and to a lesser degree the local military forces have been disrupting more and more of his operations lately or at least causing them to lose some of their impact. More and more of his people were being killed, captured or wounded due to these attacks. This was causing some in Sienna Khan's inner circle to start whispers of Adam's failures to contain the situation. They couldn't understand how hard field operations were from their comfortable desks.

"Boss! I think I see the train coming coming down this way!"

Adam soon brought up a pair of binoculars to his masked eyes so he could see further then his normal vision would allow. He made out the front of the engine car moving toward them at a pace that kept decreasing by a the second. He couldn't any lights on or anyone at the controls visible through the windows. Not only that, but they hadn't received any incoming calls from the engine car as it drew closer.

A sight chill went down his spine for a second.

Eventually, after a few minutes the car came to a stop in front of the group of Fang members. The silence was becoming ominous now as some of the members began to whisper among each other. Adam, due to his Faunus hearing caught several of their conversations as his frown became more and more profound. They mostly were wondering what was going on and if anyone was even alive in there. Not only that, but it was clear that the other cars that were supposed to be with it, the ones loaded with the explosives and weapons they would need for the assault on Luna village. This only meant the operation must have failed and the attacker that he had heard about from Lt. Walker had successfully stopped the weapons from reaching them.

"Men! Surround the train car and be ready to go in!"

"YES SIR!" The White Fang members around him responded with vigor. They soon surrounded the train with their weapons pointed at the form of transportation. They had to be careful if the assailant was somehow still inside the car, waiting for his chance to attack. Adam took his Lieutenant and two othee members with him as they circled around to the door that would led them inside. Now they were close to the door, they began to smell something in the air.

Something that they knew all too well from missions against the humans.

Blood.

Adam wasted no time as he motioned for his Lieutenant to open the door. The large Faunus soon readied his double chainsaw staff in his hand as he turned the handle and opened the door so Adam and the other members could see.

Their eyes widened behind their masks at the sight they saw.

Two of their brothers in arms were on the floor, seemingly in one piece with no blood coming from them at all. They must have been knocked unconscious for a while, but they didn't show signs of a struggle on their beings. The only indication that they tried to fight was that their pistols were still in their hands. There were no bullet casing on the ground or bullet holes anywhere they could see. Looking in between the two unconscious bodies, they saw what looked like a grenade in between them. It looked like it had been used already and since their was no shrapnel and it was still intact, it could be a used stun grenade that knocked them out.

But what they were most drawn to was the headless corpse on the left side of the car.

The body had a large diagonal cut on the torso that was still bleeding out albeit at a slower rate. Then there was the aforementioned lack of a head on the body, the stump looking as though the head had been severed cleanly from the rest of the body. The only thing of note on the body was the red pauldron on the left shoulder, giving the Fang commander a clear picture as to who this was.

It was none other then Lt. Walker, the very same officer he had sent to this mission.

Adam soon entered the car, ignoring the calls form his Lieutenant as he walked over to the corpse of one of his officers. The other two members that came with him also entered along with the Lieutenant as they went to check the other two soldiers. They checked their pulses to see if they were truly unconscious or were killed in some way that they couldn't see.

"This one has a pulse!" One of them exclaimed

"Same here too! They're both alive." Said the other one.

"Take them to the medical area to get them treated ASAP. When they wake up, we question them for any information they have on what happened." The Lieutenant said in his calm, controlled voice.

"Yes sir!" The two saluted their officer and took both knocked out members on their shoulders and went outside.

Adam then looked to something was on the lap of Walker's corpse. It resembled a letter that had been folded up and left there by the one that did this. He bent down and picked up the letter in his hands. He unfolded it as he could make out the writing inside it, as his eyes began to look at the words.

 _To the leader of the White Fang here in Vale,_

 _I hope your reading this as this means that your little operation has failed by my hands. Your soldiers, no damned terrorist lackeys have been either captured by the Valean military, killed by yours truly, or have taken my advice and left your little murder club. For too long your people have been able to kill, rape, and murder those who you say are the ones that made your people suffer with little to no resistance from the local authorities. You've done nothing more then become a disgrace in the eyes of you fellow Faunus, the ones that haven't joined and never will join your organization. You've smeared their good name through the mud, all for your so called "Righteous cause." Your beliefs in that making the humans suffer the same pain you have or killing every last human so the Faunus finally have the freedom you think they deserve._

 ** _What. A. Load. Of. Bullshit._**

 _You're no great crusaders, you're no liberators, you're no freedom fighters. You know what you are? Murderers, plain and simple. You claim its revenge for the pain that Faunus have suffered for countless years. While true in that what some humans, especially those that only fuel the hate or racism against Faunus deserve to be punished for what they've done, YOU'VE only made things far worse for the real Faunus. You've stooped to the same level as those humans that do treat Faunus like the animals they claim they are. You're no different then them or the Grimm in that matter. You don't deserve to even CALL yourselves Faunus anymore for what you've done!_

 _Remnant_ _has had enough of your people's actions. Both humans and Faunus have wanted to speak out against your actions, your terror. They've wanted to stand up to your kind, to finally say, "WE WON'T ALLOW THIS TO CONTINUE!" To finally come together as one voice and as one being and say "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!"_

 _ **I AM THAT VOICE.** _

**_I AM THAT BEING._**

 _I will be the one to instill among your organization, the same fear you've inflected on humans. I will be the one to destroy your bases, to stop your convoys, to end your operations in one fell swoop. I will be the one who make your leadership, ESPECIALLY THE ONE WHO CAUSED THIS WHOLE TERROR SPREE TO BEGIN WITH, tremble in fear._

 _I will kill those that enjoy killing innocents without remorse._

 _I will give those that want to leave your twisted group a chance to not only escape, but fight back against you._

 _I will bleed your group dry, to the point were Fang will start to collapse and eventually fall._

 _And when its done? Your leaders will be imprisoned or killed by my hands. Your branches shall fall. Your soldiers will be killed or captured by the Kingdoms. And you, the other branch leaders, and leader of the White Fang will suffer such pain and humilation;_

 ** _you'll wish that you were never born._**

 _I am the one that will finally end this nightmare and make your group into nothing more then a footnote telling Faunus to never go down that route again._

 _I am the one that will finally bring judgement down on upon you for all those you've killed and hurt._

 _ **I am the Fang Hunter,**_

 _ **and you of the White Fang are my Prey.**_

Rage.

Rage consumed Adam's thoughts as he crushed the letter in his hands.

Never before had the Fang ever been so insulted by any individual in their existence. They have spoken out against their actions, they have fought against them through the shadow and other means. But they have never been so thoroughly ripped a part by a single person.

This cannot stand!

THIS WILL NOT STAND!

Adam then stomped his way outside with his fists clenched so much, if the gloves weren't in the way people would see his knuckles turn white. Some of the soldiers approached him, wondering what he saw inside, but before they could ask him he began to yell.

"I WANT TEAMS TO SEARCH THE AREA NOW! GET WORD BACK TO HEADQUARTERS ABOUT THIS INCIDENT, OUR LEADER MUST BE INFORMED OF THESE EVENTS! I WANT EVERYONE OF OUR AGENTS IN VALE TO HAVE THEIR EARS AND EYES OPEN AND ON HUNT FOR INFORMATION! I WANT THIS SO CALLED "FANG HUNTER" DEAD! HE WILL PAY FOR THIS WITH HIS LIFE!"

All of the surrounding White Fang members went about their business as ordered, with those in communications going to send word to Sienna Khan and her inner circle at their headquarters. Meanwhile, teams were being sent out into the area, hoping to find any trace of the individual that took down their comrades so easily. All the while Adam was walking off on his own to blow some steam by cutting down trees or any Grimm unlucky enough to get in his way.

Little did the Bull Faunus realize, this was but the first of events that would see him fall from grace, as the Fang Hunter would live up to his promise of making the Fang bleed.

* * *

 _Next Morning, Unknown location_

 _So what do you say General Bles? Will you accept this offer?_

 _Yes, I shall surrender and join Gallia to stop Maximilian._

 _I guess from now on... You can call me brother._

 _General Bles, no Selvaria... I love you._

 _I love you too Johann..._

 _ **NOW SUFFER ETERNAL AGONY FOR YOUR BETRAYAL!** _

_I'm s-sorry Selvaria... I guess *cough* I wasn't able to complete my promise to you..._

 _P-p-please, live on... for my sake..._

 _NO! PLEASE DON'T DIE!_

 _JOHANN!_

"NO!"

Selvaria jolted out of her nightmare as she had her hand out, trying to grab something that wasn't there. Her breathing was heavy and erratic with her chest rising and falling at a fast pace, seemly looking as though she was hyperventilating somewhat. After a few seconds, she then lowered her left hand while putting her right hand to her face and closing her eyes. Never in her life had she ever felt so vulnerable and afraid, as before she was a weapon on the battlefield that was trained to kill any in her and her soldiers way.

However, due to events she had lost some of that facade, showing her as more sensitive then she would have liked.

Tears started to fall as she realized that she wasn't in a dream. She wanted it, she wished that what had happened had only been a nightmare. That any second, Johann would come into the room to see how she was doing and be by her side as she wrapped her arms around him to feel safe. To tell him about the horrible dream she had about him dying and him calming her down, saying that it was nothing more then a bad dream.

However, it definitely wasn't a dream much to her misery.

After a couple of minutes of letting them flow, Selvaria rubbed the tears out of her eyes. Johann, with his last breath, had told her to live on for his sake. However, her heart was so empty now like someone had ripped it out of her without any hesitation. She knew loss before as she had seen those that served under her and with her had been killed during the war with Gallia and when she had been on the frontlines against the Atlantic Federation. While she had been saddened at first at their losses, over time (no doubt due to Maximilian's lies and tricks) she had felt less and less of a person.

However, Johann's death has affected her in a way she couldn't have imagined before.

 _'Will I ever love again? Am I destined to be alone forever?'_ She thought to herself.

Right then, she noticed her arm was covered in clothing that she never had on her before. She then pulled down the sheets on her as she looked down to see what she was wearing. It was a light blue pajama top and bottom that was covered in flowers all over such as dandelions and lilies. They seemed to fit her well, as the shirt was large enough and didn't feel too tight around her chest. She then started to look around the room she was in. It seemed like standard sized room with a bookcase to her left that was filled with books fro top to bottom. To both the right of the bookcase and to her left, was a window that had its blinds closed that kept most of the light out of the room. Next to the bed on the left was a nightstand with a lamp on top and a photo of a family in a picture case.

To her left was an open door that led into a bathroom with the toilet being visible due to the light coming in to the room. Her eyes then widened as on a chair, she could see her old general's uniform on chair along with her leggings and sleeves folded on top of it. She also saw her shield, rapier, lance and her MG in a pipe right next to the chair. From what she could tell, her uniform had what looked like stitches on it from the parts she could see. It seemed that whoever this house belonged to had sewn all of the tears in it, looking much better then she thought it was.

She then hear the door opening as she then turned her gaze to the door that led inside the room she was in. The door then opened as a middle-aged woman then entered the room She seemed about in her mid 30's with short cropped red hair and deep blue eyes. She had on a dark blue tank top that showed her modest chest with a gray jacket over that. She had denim jeans and wore black loafers on her feet. She had a light smile on her face as it seemed she was checking to see if her guest was awake now.

"Oh good your awake." The women said with a moderate amount of relief. "When my husband brought you in, we thought you were comatose and wouldn't wake up for a while."

Selvaria kept a neutral expression on her face, just in case the woman wasn't as she seemed. "Oh I see. Well sorry if I was a bother to you."

The women then laughed a bit was she waved her hand in a dismissal fashion. "You were no problem at all. When Jacob found you in the forest a couple of days ago in your state and brought you here, I knew that there was a reason for it." She then gasped and brought up her hand to cover to her mouth. "Oh sorry, I should introduce myself first. My name is Lauren Sliver, and you are?"

The women kind tone definitely told Selvaria that she didn't have an ulterior motive in her actions. From what she heard, it seemed this women's partner had found her in the forest she had been in during her bout of insanity. He then look her in to their home and they had her rest while taking care of her. They seemed like a group of saints in that they took someone like her in when she has no where to go.

A small smile kept on her face as she responded.

"It's Selvaria, Selvaria Bles."

* * *

 **Man oh man, I'm SO glad that I finished this chapter before heading back to school.**

 **If you guys hadn't watched the news in the past few days, wildfires had broken out across California near where I live. Thankfully my folks and I never evacuated and our area were safe. Now with things starting to get back to normal, school will be starting up again for me in a few days.**

 **Which means, back to the grind... (sighs)**

 **Trust when I say this guys, I will still do my stories but with how my classes are going they will update slowly until Winter Break finally comes around. So at best maybe another update in November around Thanksgiving time or a little earlier in the case of my C &C weapons list. **

**BUT AS I SAID, I WILL STILL CONTINUE TO DO MY STORIES AND GET THEM OUT WHEN I CAN.**

 **So on this chapter:**

 **Ragna has now declared his personal war on the White Fang. As I said in the last chapter, the person I've made Ragna to be is one that would go after those that relish in the suffering of others like the Fang does (especially guys like Adam). So he would eventually go after and knock the bastards down a few pegs. However, considering how this chapter went, Ragna is going to need to learn how to fight smarter then he did in Gallia during the war due to the factors of Aura and Semblances. So next chapter, he will have his Aura unlocked.**

 **Now for the whole mission, I hope that it seemed both believable to you guys as I really put quite a bit of effort in trying to make this whole thing work. I think I did a good job, but please give me any tips on how to improve things like fight scenes if you think I can do better than that.**

 **As for Adam's appearance here instead of later? It's basically so he can blow a gasket when he reads Ragna's letter that he left him.**

 **Also, now we see that Selvaria is safe and in good hands. This will be what will happen to Selvaria for most of Vol 1. She'll be living with the family I came up with as she deals with not only coming to terms with Johann's death but also in adjusting to live on Remnant. It will also be how she'll learn the various things Remnant has and some of its history (which I may modify as I'll make the great war seem like WW1, but with the changes to accommodate for Remnant's weapons tech.**

 **Now on to other news:**

 **FINALLY FIRE EMBLEM WARRIORS IS OUT!**

 **I have been waiting for this game ever since it was announced, and after seeig it in full via YouTube I have to say:**

 **It's pretty good.**

 **Not the game that I'm sure most fans of Fire Emblem wanted, but overall it seems like a good game.**

 **The various FE toughs they put into the game blend in really well all things considered, the weapon triangle is a good inclusion, a lot of the menus and item picks up are more streamlined, and the story is okay. Also History Mode definitely looks cool.**

 **The only thing I can see hurting this game is the roster it has right now. Don't get me wrong, the roster to me seems fine enough, but I do agree that Koei was no doubt playing it safe. I mean yeah there are quite a few clone play-styles (man I feel bad for Lucina now, but it makes sense in this case considering that her version of Chrom taught her everything he knew)**

 **The characters in the game all play well with some like Lissa (my favorite move is when she slams an opponent while doing somersaults, that is just awesome) Camilla, Ryoma, Fredrick (I swear, his horse must be part car. HOW THE HELL DOES IT DRIFT!?), etc.**

 **Plus, (and I'm sure I'm not the really onw to notice this) has anyone else felt like Corrin is a better character then they were in Fates? I'm just saying.**

 **Also Rowan and Lianna seem to be okay protags,so there's that.**

 **RWBY Vol 5 is finally out!**

 **I can't wait to see to see how things play out with the Spring Maiden, Oscar learning how to use Ozpin's powers himself, and the Girl's separate story-lines with them tackling their problems and eventually getting back together.**

 **Anyway, that seems to be it all things considered. Now on to the Preview!**

* * *

 _Next Time on RWBY: Remnant of Flames_

 _Are you guys sure this won't hurt?_

 _How do you feel kiddo?_

 _I feel... stronger._

 _I think this look will work for me._

 _Who the hell are you Blue?_

 _I... have a brother._

 _Chapter 7: Crime never pays_

* * *

 **That's all for now! Later!**

 **P.S. While on the subject of Fire Emblem Warriors, who would you want to appear in the sequel? What they would do in the story? And what Support Conversations would they have?**


	7. Chapter 7: Crime Never Pays

**Note: I own nothing, this story is for entertainment purposes.**

"word": Talking

 _'word'_ : Thoughts

 **Word: Author's notes/screaming**

"WORD": Shouting

 _"Word"_ : Mental speech

* * *

Chapter 7: Crime never pays

 _The next day after the mission against the White Fang_

"So, are you sure this won't hurt at all? Just checking."

Ragna was now in Ozpin's office standing in front of Amber with Qrow, Glynda, and Ozpin looked off from the side. After seeing how much of a hard fight the White Fang Lieutenant gave him during the mission, he was now convinced that he had to get his Aura unlocked. Ha had a few thoughts about this moment for the past few days with both interest and a little concern. There was no doubt in the young hybrid's mind the benefits that Aura could give him. Improving his physicality even more then his Valkyrian blood had done, giving him a barrier to help protect him from fatal blows for a while, increasing his healing factor by becoming the two? It sounded like an opportunity that he needed to take. However, he figured like the process to get the powers could be painful or require doing something that strained the body greatly. Not that he was afraid of pain, but he wanted to err on the side of caution.

Regardless of his concerns, he was willing to go through with it as he knew he had to start adapting himself to the ways fights on Remnant played out.

"Relax," Amber said in a calm tone, "this won't hurt all Ragna. Trust me, you maybe overthinking things."

Ragna sighed, "Alright, go ahead and do what you usually do."

Amber nodded as she put her hand on his right shoulder and closed her eyes. She concentrated on his soul, trying to feel it out so he could unlock his Aura. When she found it, she was stunned when she sensed how strong his soul was. If anything, it was among the strongest she had seen in her life. The amount of Aura he would have would be a high level, something that very few Huntsmen could ever have in their lives. There was no doubt he would be strong enough to take a great deal of punishment from even heavy weapons and even blows fro powerful Grimm in battle.

However, for a moment she sensed another presence in his soul before it vanished.

 _'What was that?'_ she thought to herself as she tried to search for it again.

"Um, everything okay there Amber?" Ragna said concerned about his friend's facial expression.

Amber then opened her eyes as she realized that she was just delaying things to search for that weird presence. "Oh sorry! I'll get right to it now."

She then spoke in a chant:

 _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through_

 _this, we become a paragon of virtue_ _and glory to rise_

 _above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death._ _I_

 _release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee._

Ragna then saw Amber's own Aura glow brown she finished the chant. Then another glow came about this time from him, as it burst out in a bright light. It was a deep blue, much like his Azure Flame. He then looked at his hands as Amber took her hand off of him, her job finished. Ragna couldn't believe what he was feeling, it was like the First time he unlocked the Azure Flame when he had returned to Barious. It wasn't was powerful, but the effect it had was incredible as he already felt at the same level he had been during his first fight with Selvaria. His senses were sharper, his body felt tougher, and he felt even capable then he had before.

"So how do you feel kiddo?" Qrow said to break the silence.

"I feel... stronger."

Ozpin smiled, "From what I can see, your Aura is already much more powerful then most people could ever achieve. If anything, your Aura should now allow you to fight Huntsmen on a more level playing field and make you strong enough to defeat anyone if the Fang that has Aura." Ozpin then put his cane in front of him. "Now then, try and use your Blue Flame, see if you feel any major difference."

Ragna nodded as he then turned on his Blue Flame. His hair became fully silver and both eyes crimson red as his Flame blew out from him in a burst of energy. He felt his Flame was more natural for him to call upon then before even more like breathing then before. He also felt like he was as almost as powerful as he was at Naggiar using his Azure Flame for the first time, with it overflowing from his body like water in a cup. He felt as thought he could tear his way through anything the Grimm and White Fang could send his way.

Ragna then turned his Blue Flame off, seeing that everything was all in order. "Man, what a rush. You guys weren't kidding about the boost Aura could give off." He then smiled, "Now I'm just wondering how much training I should do now to get fully used to this power up."

Ragna then blinked as he realized something. "Wait what about my Semblance? Shouldn't that have awakened as well?"

Glynda then spoke up, "A person's Semblance doesn't awaken automatically after their Aura has been unlocked. It may take time until you tap into it either accidentally or during the midst of combat against a foe. If anything, you may not need it currently against the White Fang as besides the Lieutenant you fought, the rank and file aren't near your level of combat prowess."

Ragna nodded in understanding, As things are right now, he can just use his enhanced abilities to take down his opponents with him only using his Blue Flame as a last resort if the situation called for it. Not that he would be running into anyone as strong as Selvaria or the black-haired woman he fought the day he saved Amber.

"Alright then," Qrow said with a smirk, "looks like things are moving along swimmingly. So, have you decided on how you'll blend in when you go to Beacon? Like coming up with a last name or what your standard Huntsmen attire will be? Not to try and rain on your parade, but I don't think that fighting Grimm in casual clothing doesn't seem like a good idea. Plus you would stand out a ton, well... more than you already do."

Ragna glared at Qrow, not missing the snide remark at his hair and eyes. "I'm going to let that slide for now." He said with a threatening undertone.

"Alright, alright relax," Qrow said while rolling his eyes at the young man's glare, "I'm just saying that not many people have looks like you unless it's a weird birth defect or they dye their hair into different colors. It's just something that people normally don't do unless they do it to either look cool or just to stand out in a crowd."

Ragna then eased up on his glare, and let out a sigh. Qrow was right, his looks would no doubt cause him to stand out among the students. It could cause some people to talk behind his back about how strange he looks compared to other people or (eventually) having bullies try and mess with him or send insults about his looks his way whenever they have the chance. It only made sense as bullies do tend to go after those that stood out from a crowd because of some minor things like their clothes, their looks, to their overall personally to name a few.

 _'Then again,'_ Ragna thought to himself while mentally shrugging, _'it's not like bullies will be a problem. I can just kick their asses when it's possible and show them not to mess with me.'_

Ragna then put his right hand on his neck "So... do I really need a last name before I join in? Can't you guys just make an exception and allow me to register as Ragna?"

Glynda then put her hands on her hips as she sighed, "Look, I understand that you having a last name would be quite a momentous decision for you, considering how your past and your people's experience. As you yourself told us, Darcsens are only able to get last names if they either marry a non-Darcsen which is in fact taboo, or they get adopted into a family who wish to take them in. It's honestly a completely imbecilic law from the point of view of someone that isn't obsessed with making the Darcsen's continue to suffer for the actions of their ancestors from thousands of years ago. So believe me when I say that while I'd be pushing for you to do so normally, I understand your hesitation."

She then locked her eyes squarely at Ragna. "However, if you are going to be able to fully blend in Remnant's society, you may need one as to not cast suspicion on yourself. It is unheard of for normal people here in Remnant not to have last names. They are a sign of one's individuality, how they stand out from others around them. The Great War, the biggest conflict ever in Remnant's history was in fact started by each ideals and led the way for those born after that turmoil to fully embrace that very ideal. If anything, you giving yourself a last name would not only be a sign of you coming into your own here on our world, but set a norm for when you may end up returning to Eden. Besides, you aren't on Eden anymore now are you?"

Ragna crossed his arms over his chest as he took the time to think about what Glynda told him. It was true, he wasn't on Eden anymore so he didn't have to deal with anyone reinforcing the very laws that he hated, much like how he hated all aspects of anti-Darcsen culture. To be honest, he never wanted a last name as he thought that it not only showed his solidarity with his people, but he thought he would just be freeloading off of someone else's name and making them suffer some of the . When he had been taken in by the Siegfried Family, Matt asked him if he wanted to have their last name be added to his. However, Ragna didn't want it as it would no doubt cause even more backlash for the Siegfried family from their political opponents and bring down even more negative attention from Darcsen-Haters.

Now though, since he was in a new world, he didn't have to deal with that type of prejudice anymore. And considering what Glynda said about how last names give people a special identity and lets their personality be shown, maybe it wouldn't be as bad.

Ragna then unfolded his arms and stared at Glynda directly with conviction. "Alright then, I guess I'll try and give it a shot." He then had a considerable smirk on his face, "In fact, I may have an idea for one?"

Ozpin then raised an eyebrow at the boy's declaration, "Oh? And what is that?"

"Blaze. From now on, I'll be Ragna Blaze, student of Beacon to the public, and also known as the Fang Hunter, the Bane of the White Fang."

Qrow raised an eyebrow at that. "Blaze? Why that and not a last name that is a color?"

Ragna raised his right hand in a fist. "I thought about Blaze because that is what I'm becoming. A blaze that will grow, day by day, into a massive inferno. An inferno that will burn away the White Fang's ambitions and goals into ashes. A blaze that will incinerate the Grimm and send them into nothingness where they can never come back. A fire that will light the way for all those who want Remnant to become a better a place to live in. A blaze that will become a symbol of hope for those noble and kind souls, and a funeral pyre for those that would bring chaos and despair upon Remnant. THAT IS WHY I CHOSE THE NAME BLAZE!"

Glynda and Amber were taken a back quite a bit at the young man's declaration. They figured that he had chose the name because of some thought of it being cool or just a spur of the moment thing. They didn't realize that he had not only a very valid reason for the name, but also that it meant something that he himself would do while here on Remnant. Qrow smirked at the young man, admitting that it was a nice speech and while the name would seem weird to have as a last name it made sense when he explained it like that.

 _'In a way,'_ Qrow thought to himself, _'he is starting to become that blaze he spoke about.'_

Ozpin then smiled at the young man and said, "Very well then, I shall register you as Ragna Blaze when school formally begins. You will still receive some raised eyebrows or curious looks from your peers, but nothing too serious if anything. Of course, while I'm certain you know about the subject, you will have to do homework, pay attention in classes, and follow the rules that Beacon has."

"No problem," Ragna said nonchalantly, "Due to the Siegfrieds, I was able to go for a few classes at the University in Randgriz, although I was still mostly home-schooled." It was true, prior to going to the University, Ragna was home schooled, being taught by the best tutors that could be afforded (which meant they were very good at what they taught). However, Matt soon asked his father if Ragna and Kai could be allowed to take special classes over at R.U. William was concered about the amount of backlash he would get from his political opponents, but in the end he allowed it and thus the two Darcsens were able to go with their ever growing group of friends.

"Very well then," Ozpin said while pushing up his glasses, "I look forward to seeing how well you learn and what you can teach the other students." Ozpin knew that any help his students would end up getting from the young hybrid would make them stronger in the end. He didn't have any doubts that Glynda and the other teachers would be able to give the students enough lessons and ideas to allow them to become skilled and elite Huntsmen in their own right. However with Ragna's help, they could achieve even further heights and grow even faster then him and the staff could have on their own.

Of course, considering his past, he would no doubt approach it the way a drill Sergeant would.

Amber then clapped her hands together. "Alright then, time for some shopping!"

Ragna blinked for a few seconds before he then spoke up. "Wait what?"

"Well, since Qrow brought up before that you'll need a new look to show that your a Huntsmen as well as getting more clothes for causal wear, it only makes sense that we'll have to start looking for some for you." Amber spoke with a smile on her face.

Ragna grimaced a little. Back in Gallia, Matt's mother Aria Siegfried had sometimes dragged him along to help her run errands along with a couple of maids and guards going with her. While she had told him before that they wouldn't take that long, they were an eternity in his eyes. She had always wanted to get enough clothes and food for not only her family, but for all of the staff and guardsmen that the Siegfrieds had under them. This meant that he had to carry several bags or bundles of clothes and bags filled with food.

In his mind, shopping was a bore and a mind-numbing chore.

"Well, I guess." He said with a neutral tone.

 _'It can't be that bad right?'_

* * *

 _'OK, not as bad as I thought but still, just as boring and tedious.'_

Ragna couldn't help but groan out-loud as he was being dragged along by Amber through a clothing store. It seemed that the young girl was really into it as she was looking through several ranks of clothes to see what would work for him. They had spent about half an hour there as they had to get his height, whist, and overall size from one of the employees using a measuring tape. After that time, she had a sizable bundle in her hands of different shirts, coats, and pants in her hands as they approached a changing room.

"Okay, you can go in here and try out some of the clothes I got you. Tell me what you think from some of them."

She then put the bundle in his hands and gestured him to go into the changing room. He then walked inside and locked the door behind him as he looked through the bundle of clothes. He remembered that Ozpin told Amber to see about clothing that he could see about infusing the same Dust compound into as the clothes as they did with his Fang Hunter cloak. It was not only to allow him another layer of protection other than his Aura, but as Ozpin himself said, "It may be used to help further your own abilities if needed." This made Ragna wonder about what Ozpin met by that before they left.

Sure, he had heard about the uses of Dust before when Ozpin and the others told him about how Remnant has used the mineral for use as weaponry, generating power, etc. He also learned that because of that, that humanity and the Faunus were able to use it to help them stand up to the Grimm. It was literally the lifesaver that they needed in order to allow them to survive with the presence of the Grimm always around them. It only reinforced the idea that Dust was like Ragnite in his mind with how this world's people have gotten to their current state, with Remnant of course being far more advanced then Eden.

However, he didn't have any ideas as to what Ozpin was alluding to when he mentioned that.

He began looking into the pile of clothes and began to try some out.

First was a black hoodie with a gray wolf's head on the front with denim jeans and and sliver sneakers. When he looked in the mirror at himself, he could see himself wearing these as causal wear more then anything. If fact, when he felt the clothes, they were lighter and more soft then anything he wore before. No doubt due in part to advances in clothing manufacturing and the materials that they were made of.

"I guess this will work." He said to himself.

He then tried on several more clothes, including a black shirt with a Ursa head on the front, a black shirt with (as he would find out later) was the name of a band called DISTURBED, a lightweight black jacket with a white five-pointed star on the back, several pairs of jeans and a couple of shorts. Going through each article of clothing, he saw quite a few that he liked and would keep for wearing later when need be. However, he had yet to find any clothing that would work with making him look like a Huntsman.

Then, as he look through the clothing, he soon saw it.

He pulled out a long, dark blue coat that went down to his ankles in terms of length. It didn't have anything on the back like some of the other jackets he had gotten, but Amber did tell him that the place they were in allowed for custom tailoring in terms of adding any symbols or patches into their clothing. He also found black pants that were much more flexable then other ones that he wore and a regular black shirt. He also found another piece of clothing in a pile that he took a little liking to, a pair of finger-less, black gloves that had a small open part in the back of the hand.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Ragna had to admit he looked pretty good in this attire if anything. It definitely fit the look of a Huntsman in his eyes, it showed his personality and was all his own style. He also had an idea of the symbol that would define him and be what people would identify him whenever someone would see his symbol.

He then smiled to himself, "This will work just nicely."

After a few more minutes and trying on other clothes, he then emerged from the dressing room to meet with Amber. She could see that there were other clothes in the shopping cart, which were no doubt for her.

"So, have you chosen what clothes you like and any that would work for Huntsman attire?" She said in a cheery tone.

Ragna nodded. "Yep, I found a get-up that could work for me and an idea as to a symbol for myself."

Amber tilted her head at that. She figured that it would have taken several more minutes before the hybrid would chosen something for his Humtsmen attire. She didn't get too many clothes that would have fit the part perfectly. She guessed that he must have come to a conclusion about what he was going to wear or he must have chosen from some mix of clothes and figured that it would work for him just fine. She was planning on staying a little while longer in order to buy some more clothes, but it seemed as though she have to continue that later.

"So," Ragna then spoke up, "where is that place were they can make symbols again?"

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

Ragna was tapping his foot as he waited for the stylists to finish up their work. When they had showed up, a young women with long brown hair and pink eyes had met them at the register. She was named Alice and happened to be one of best in terms of making symbols there. She seemed to be a bit eccentric as she had a little look in her eyes that gave away her eagerness in her job. However, in order to show that she could do her job as good as she says, when Ragna told her to do a hawk symbol (the hawk being a reference to his father) she had quickly sketched up a stylized hawk that was colored dark blue much like most of Ragna's hair.

When he asked her why she chose that color, she replied, "I figured that from the fact most looks are dark blue, it would only make sense that would be the color you were wanting for it."

Needless to say, Ragna soon asked her to make a particular symbol to place on his jacket.

"How much longer do you think she needs before its finally done?" He asked turning to Amber.

Amber shrugged, "Who knows? Designing a an image is easier then actually stitching it onto clothing."

"Huh, I didn't think that Alice would have any customers today."

They both turned around and saw another female around their age walk up to the counter. She had short brown hair with a dark brown beret on her head. She had on a orange sweater with designer pants that had quite a few belts on it and designer shoes on her feet. Covering her eyes were a pair of sunglasses with yellow frames around them, then lowered them to show off her gray colored eyes that were looking at the two individuals.

"Okay it's finally done-" Alice said as she came out of the room with Ragna's new coat under her arm. She then noticed the new figure and her eyes lit up like a streetlight at the young woman. "Coco! I didn't think you were coming in today!"

The young women, now named Coco pushed her sunglasses back up to cover her eyes as she smirked at the employee. "No biggie, I just wanted to see if there was any new styles ready to buy. I figured that with Beacon starting up in over a month I might be able to try out some new outfits to show off." Fashion and all of the things that came with it was one of the things that Coco always enjoyed in her life. While most people saw clothes as being important keep themselves from wearing rags all the time, it was much more important to Coco. To her, fashion was a statement, much like doing something that could catch everyone's attention. In a way, much like how having colors for last names, what someone wears is another way to expess themselves to others.

"Excuse me? Did you say your going to Beacon?"

Coco turned around at the sound of the voice that spoke out. It was the guy that was there as he had his arms crossed while his head tilted to the left. Coco blinked a few times behind her shades, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. She had seen some weird looks before, but nothing like what was seeing now.

' _H_ _ow does this guy have looks like that? Did he have an eye replacement and dyed his hair?_ '

Ragna sighed at this as while he couldn't see the girl's eyes he could tell by her face what was staring at. "If your wondering about it, my hair and eyes are natural."

Coco was taken aback by that. "How did you?"

"I can tell when someone is staring at my face." Ragna then sighed, "I understand if you're weirded out by it, trust me I get that a lot."

"Oh, sorry about that pal, I didn't mean to stare." Coco said while rubbing the back of her neck. She then took off her glasses and continued, "So, I'm guessing you got that from your folks? You know, genetics and all that?"

Ragna nodded in reply.

"I see," Coco then smirked a little bit, "I'm guessing your going to Beacon as well?"

Ragna then returned his own smirk, "Yep, I'm planning to become a top Huntsman in my own right as well as knowing how to kill those damn Grimm easier and more efficiently. I figured that it was time for a new hunter to step up."

Coco then put back on shades and grinned, "Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you around when school finally starts up then."

Alice then coughed to get them out of their current conversation. "Anyway, I'm not sure if we got anything new Coco so sorry about that. As for Ragna..." She then walked up to the hybrid and handed him the coat. "Here you go!" She said with a smile, "One blue coat with a sliver wolf's head on the back, just like you wanted. I wanted to try and give it some more flare, but since that's how you wanted it to look I chose to keep it how you wanted."

Ragna soon unfolded the the coat and held it up for him to see the symbol on the back. It was colored silver, much as he want (the silver was like his hair at the edges normally and when he uses his Blue Flame). It was a sideways wolf head with its jaws open and an empty spot where its eye is with its fur both on its head and neck swept backwards. It was a solid silver without any strokes inside the head or neck area, but to the young hybrid, it was enough.

Simple, yet straight to the point, just how he liked it.

"Are blue and silver your favorite colors or something there pal?" Coco interpreted his thoughts as she pointed out the hybrid's choice in colors.

Ragna chuckled a little, "Yeah, you could say that. Its not just because I like those colors, but in a way both of them represent me the best." ' _Well, both parts of me if anything._ ' He thought to himself. After he had awaken his Valkyrian powers and was separated back at Kloden, he was mentally torn apart at himself. One part of him was still trying to piece everything together after that new revelation. One part was somewhat angry at his parents that they never told him about him being half Darcsen, half Valkuyur. Another part was focused on his fight Selvaria and how he needed to get stronger.

Simply put, his mind was going in a million places after that day.

However, overtime he realized that despite what he really was, he understood that he was still his own person. Even with some of the most devout Yggdists (key among them being Major Fanatic a.k.a. Audrey Gassenarl) calling him an abomination, he just ignored it much like the usual insults from Darcsen-haters. He began to embrace himself being what he was, much like how he came to appreciate his looks.

Ragna then turned to Alice with a big grin on his face. "Thanks again for this Alice, I owe ya one."

Alice returned he own grin as she put her hands on her hips. "No problem at all. Just let me know if you need if you need any more custom jobs. You know were to find me Ragna." She then turned to Coco, "Sorry again about not having anything new in stock Coco, but as soon as any come in, I let you know ASAP."

"No problem Ali." Coco said while waving her hand dismissively. "I guess I just jumped the gun and thought I could get something new today. I can come in anytime since you have my number." She then turned to Ragna with a smile, "Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you around Beacon."

Ragna nodded then remembered something, "Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself." He then held out his right hand to the girl. "The name's Ragna, Ragna Blaze."

Coco looked at the young man's hand through her shades with curiosity written on her face. Then she grasped his hand with her left hand with a smile on her face. "Coco Adel. See you at Beacon then Ragna, hope you have the skills to back up your talk." She then turned to Amber, showing that she knew she was there, and said, "And you are?"

Amber then gave off a polite bow to Coco with a small smile on her face. "My name is Amber, Amber Autumn. It's nice to meet you Ms. Coco."

Coco raised an eyebrow at the girl, she seemed a little too formal for a normal person. She then mentally shrugged, it wasn't that big of a deal for her. Everyone has their own quirks, it was something that was universally accepted by people.

"Alright then, see you guys around." Coco then waved as she walked away from the two.

"She seemed like a nice person." Amber said after Coco left the store. "I can tell that while she's focused on fashion, she has a good heart and a smart mind. I can tell she may end up being a great Huntress and a good ally." While not part of her powers as the Fall Maiden, Amber did have good skills in reading a person's character. From their demeanor around people, to the way they dress, to the way they interact with others. From what she could tell, Coco definitely was an overall good individual. Her keen eye for fashion could easily be translated into one for talent and planning. She also had a cool head from what she could see, meaning that she could be able to keep her cool while in battle against any enemy.

Overall, Amber could tell that Coco has the potential for begin a great Huntress.

"Yeah, she seems like someone that could be a good ally and friend when the time comes." Ragna said with a smile. If he met more people like Coco at Beacon, he will no doubt be able to find good friends and comrades.

Alice then spoke up, "So you guys good with with what you got?"

Ragna and Amber looked at each other and then nodded at Alice. "We'll take them!"

* * *

"So this is what you chose for your Huntsman get-up?" Qrow said while looking over Ragna in his new threads.

"Yep." Ragna said while doing some simple movements to see how he felt in his new clothes. "I figured that I should go with something that very makes me stand out like my looks do already."

"Are you sure that someone wouldn't put two and two together and think that you're the Fang Hunter?" Qrow said with a little skepticism in his voice. It wasn't to say that the White Fang would be able to guess that the young hybrid was the being that would cause them so many problems in the near future. However with all of experiences that Qrow has had over his life, anything can happen.

"Well think of it like this. You see a brown wolf and an Arctic wolf. Yes they are both wolves, but with different colors of fur on them. Unless you could see one of the wolves turn its fur color, showing it to be one and the same, they are in fact different. Plus, I'll make sure that I only use my Blue Flame when necessary either as the Fang Hunter or as Ragna. If I play it right, they won't be able to find out its me until after they've suffered too many losses in order to retaliate."

Ozpin then spoke up, "I agree, however I do think we still need to find a way to get them to forget if any of the ones we capture do see you using that same power during any of your missions. It's a little too much, but I believe I may be able to get a special serum that could cause them to forget what they've seen."

Ragna looked to Ozpin with a raise eyebrow but then shrugged. He figured that it made sense to make sure that anyone they captured couldn't somehow get that information out about his powers. He figured that in order to make sure that no one they captured could get out and tell their friends in the White Fang about his powers which could have them eventually find out its him. Sometimes, it was better to take the necessary steps to make sure that secrets were kept safe.

Glynda then walked into Ozpin's office while she was looking at her scroll as she came in. She then looked up from her scroll and saw the young man in his new clothes. She had to admit, it was rather out there much like his hairstyle and eye colors.

Then again, he would end up sticking out regardless anyway, so it wouldn't be crazy to think about standing out even more.

"I must admit Mr. Blaze," she said in a tactful tone, "you now look like an actual huntsmen now. While I admit the use of blue is too much, it does fit you considering the color of your uniform."

Ragna smiled at the combat instructor, "Yeah, I wanted it this color since blue is the main color of Gallia. Granted looking at it now, having blue for your uniform is bad in terms of camouflage." While he understood it was important to make sure to show your pride for your country, with how Gallian uniformed were colored, they barely had anywhere they could hide effectively. Thankfully, some units during the latter months of the war began to wear darker blue uniforms, which allowed them to blend in better at night. That in turn allowed infantry only ambushes to work more effectively at night then before.

"Indeed," Glynda said sagely, "however, considering the type of beings you'll be fighting, it won't be as necessary considering that you'll learn how to fight the Grimm more effectively once classes formally begin."

Ragna simply shrugged at that. He figured that while he knew how to fight due to his experience from the war, it would be nice to know specific weaknesses from the various types of Grimm he would end up encountering. He then turned to Ozpin with a serious look on his face, "So, any new targets for me to hit today?"

"Unfortunately, nothing has come up yet." Ozpin said with a frown on his face. "Your actions have gotten the White Fang in a frenzy from what my sources have been able to put together. They're scrambling to not only get information out to other bases of theirs about your actions, but are trying to look for anything on the Fang hunter. Of course, considering that you appeared so suddenly from out of nowhere, they haven't gotten anything remotely close to solid leads on your alter ego. Just for today you can relax until something comes up, then I'll be sure to let you know as soon as possible."

Ragna sighed while crossing his arms with a look of disappointment on his face. "Damn, really wanted to keep pushing the bar so I can keep them off balance. Oh well, I guess I can go and see more of Vale. Knowing more of the place should help of anything begins happening around town."

Ozpin nodded at the young man then went under his desk. "Well, in the meantime I got something that you can have as your first weapon from here. I asked an old friend to see about sending a unique weapon he had been working on for a while. I figured that despite you being trained as a sniper by your country's military, you have a knack for close combat as from what you've told us about your battles when that has happened." He then pulled out a sliver briefcase and placed it on the table with the lock and its button facing Ragna. "So due to this, I was able to get him send the weapons he was working on for you to use. Go on, press the button and take the weapon."

Ragna stood still for a second before stepping up to Ozpin's desk and pressing the button with his right hand. The briefcase's top opened up and Ragna moved the top away to look at what was inside, curious to see what weapon Ozpin was talking about.

He quite suppressed to see what was inside.

Inside were two silver pistols with one being placed upside down with the barrel facing Ragna and the other having it face away from him. They were rather big compared to other pistols he had seen, the closest being Gallia's Viper, a 50 caliber pistol that was made first back during EW1. Next to the pistol on the right were what he could guess were attachments for the guns along with the gray holsters that would allow one to put away said pistols when not in use. Next to the gun on the left were several magazines which held bullets that were as large as a 50 caliber round, which only confirmed his earlier ideas about the size of the weapons.

Ozpin then picked up one of the pistols from the briefcase as he continued. "These are special pistols based off of an Vacuoan design called the Desert Eagle. As you can tell, they're 50 caliber pistols with 10 rounds in each magazine. The rounds they can fire are dependent on what Dust they have in their chambers. Fire Dust allows to for killing the target, ice is for slowing the target's movement speed, wind is for stunning the opponent, electricity is for shocking the opponent while also stunning them at the same time, and gravity Dust can either make the target weigh less or more depending on what effect you want to happen to them."

He then clicked a small button on the side of the gun as it transformed into a combat knife as large as his hunting knives.

"Its alternate form are combat knives that have 10 inch blades for stabbing and cutting. Their blades are sharp enough that can cut through a Grimm like a hot knife through butter along with being strong enough for throwing at your targets as well." He then did few practice swings, demonstrating how the blade dances through the air when used by an expert. "These also have an in between form of the two, where some of the blade sticks out from under the barrel much like a bayonet. This allows you options for whe deal with both targets within range of your shots and within range of close combat techniques." He then changed the weapon back into its pistol form and directed Ragna's attention to the attachments. "The attachments you see here are a laser sight which paints a laser beam on a target that you want to shoot, a scope that allows someone skilled in making pistol shots be at longer ranges then they normally would, and finally a holographic sight for when you need to focus in on targets coming at you."

Ragna looked at the pistols with keen interest in his eyes. He was good with pistols due to the training he got when living with the Siegfried family which saved his live several times during the war when he was surrounded by Imps in battle. He always preferred using lighter pistols such as his Gallian Colts due to them having less recoil then the Viper pistols which were a problem to fire single handed unless you had a REALLY good grip on them. It was way they were his preferred pistol of choice in close combat while still having the stopping power to take enemies down with a couple of well-placed shots. Whiel he was able to take down the Grimm he fought using his old pistols, it did take a few well placed shots to take them down. Plus, their was no doubt he would be fighting larger numbers of them in combat, meaning he wouldn't have the time make those type of groupings unless key moments came for him to take advantage of.

If anything, he needed weapons that had the stopping power he would need to take them down quickly while giving him the chance to cut loose (no pun intended), when they surrounded him.

He then placed his hands on both pistols and picked them up from their briefcase. He couldn't help but notice that they felt light in his hands, lighter then how the Viper pistol always felt to him. He guessed that they were because they used lighter materials then the guns from his world which would have made the most sense. However, he soon realized it was also because of the boost to his physicality that his Aura gave to him. ' _I guess because of Aura, Huntsmen and Huntresses can use weapons that would take either a VERY strong guy or a vehicle to use when in combat._ ' He thought to himself.

A smile soon crept onto his face as he looked to Ozpin, "I'll take them."

Ozpin then smiled at the young man and said, "I figured you would. So what will you name those weapons?"

Ragna raised an eyebrow at that question, it wasn't something he thought was important. "Name them?"

Qrow then spoke up, "My younger niece whose a total weapons geek would say that a weapon is a part of one's self, like how a Semblance is. Giving a weapon a name means that it has importance to the wielder, not just another tool for them to use. Think of it this way, your sword Beowolf has its name because like you said its been used by your mom's side of the family for who knows how long. It has weight behind it, so its has importance outside of being a regular old heirloom and weapon."

Ragna then looked down at his new pistols. Qrow had a point, naming something meant that it had value to you outside of being an object you possessed. Beowolf got its name because the Valkyrians that made the blade for his ancestor said it would bring her victory when in blade and hack down her enemies when it danced. It had value outside of being a weapon, it was a symbol of self-projection.

HE closed his eyes, thinking of a good name he could give to them. Then he had an idea and opened them.

"I'll call them Twin Fang."

Glynda then raised an eyebrow, "Twin Fang?"

Ragna then lifted the pistols up as he spoke. "Like Ozpin said, these things are designed to kill Grimm at close range where the fighting gets fierce. The weapons a wolf uses when it attacks its prey or defends itself are its claws and teeth. And when they face down their prey, they bear their teeth or as some say "bare their fangs". Plus when you think about it, their large teeth up front almost look similar to fangs. So that's the name I'm giving them."

Qrow smiled at the kid, _'Yep, Ruby would want to be friends with him no doubt.'_ he thought.

"Very well then," Ozpin said, "Now that has been taken care of, I take it you'll just be relaxing today then?"

Ragna put down the pistols as he picked up the holsters to put on himself as he thought about it. While a part of him wanted to take the time to see more of the city, another was yelling at him to continue looking for Selvaria. He still had no idea where she ends up on Remnant, hell he didn't even know if she was on the same continent as him. Every day he spent meant she could be in danger from the Grimm or from the fire bitch going after her. Not that he had anything to really be concerned with as he knew she could handle herself in a fight (as he knows very well from clashing with Selvaria several times during the war). However, considering Johann's death may still be effecting her, he had no idea if her state of mind was even stable at all.

He just hoped to whatever deity was here on Remnant that she would be alright until he found her.

"Yeah I guess," Ragna said with a neutral expression on his face. "Still though I feel..."

"We understand your concern for General Bles's safety Mr. Blaze." Glynda interrupted, "However, worrying about it may end up effecting your performance in both battles and while on missions. We'll do everything we can to find her in the meantime, but please try to be patient about this. Besides, I'm sure if she was in your shoes, she would understand the situation as well and focus on the here and now. She knows you can take care of yourself and I'm positive you know that she can as well. So have faith in both her and us, do you understand?"

Ragna's head then tilted down as a frown appeared on his face. Ms. Goodwitch was right, if he did go about town and outside trying to find Selvaria then he would be running himself ragged and become exhausted, unable to do much in terms of fighting the Grimm or White Fang. Plus, if Selvaria was in the same situation as him, he knew she would want to continue fighting against her new foes, knowing that he could take care of himself.

"Alright, I guess you have a point." Ragna said defeated.

"Well I hope you'll be able find her eventually Ragna." Amber said while walking up to the young hybrid and putting her hand on his shoulder. "Cheer up, I know you and her will reunite sooner rather then later."

Ragna caught an unusual tone in the young maiden's voice as she said that and put two and two together. "Wait are you leaving Amber?"

The Maiden solemnly nodded "Yes, unfortunately. I have to make my way to a secret safe heaven so that way those individuals that attacked me wouldn't be able to find me again. I want to enjoy seeing more of the city and meeting other people, but my responsibility to protect my powers and make sure they don't fall into the wrong hands. So, I'll have to leave," She then smiled at the hybrid, "but I'll always be grateful for what you've done Ragna."

Ragna then returned his own smile to the young girl. "No problem, I hope you have a safe trip Amber." While it was brief, he did enjoy

"Geez, get a room you two." Qrow said with a smirk on his face at the scene.

Both of their faces soon became flush with color as they heard Qrow say that. They then turned to him at the same time with anger on their faces as they yelled, "NOT FUNNY YOU OLD GEEZER/BASTARD!" They only saw each other as friends at best, they weren't into each other like THAT at all. Granted to Amber, Ragna was a nice guy despite his blunt and at times crude behavior and he was good-looking to boot. Even with that, she didn't have feelings of romance toward him at all considering she didn't see him like that.

Qrow then laughed out load and slapped his knee at both young adults reaction. He did it just to rile them up considering they were rather close from what he saw. All joking aside, he was glad that Amber was able to make a good friend in the outsider. Amber was a kind soul that acted out of kindness whenever someone was in pain or in trouble whenever she had the chance to do so. It was very much apparent on why the powers of the Fall Maiden had chosen her to be its wielder as she was similar to the Maiden from the legend (although Qrow, Glynda, and Ozpin knew better).

Ozpin also chuckled at the sight of the two young adults being flustered. "Well if that's everything, I believe this meeting is adjorned."

* * *

 _Several hours later..._

Ragna was walking down one the busier streets in Vale, his new pistols in tow with Beowolf. Seeing the various stores nearby, he checked to see if there were any places that he would want to checkout eventually. During this, he saw one store that caught his eye. It was a simple store with a sign over the door called "Tuskon's Book Trade", with the catchphrase being "Every book under the Sun is here!" Ragna raised an eyebrow at that, _'Huh, maybe I could check that place out some time.'_ he thought to himself.

He soon kept walking down the street to a more seedier part of town, with there being more graffiti on the nearby buildings. He then saw what appeared to be two men dressed in gray suits with fedoras of the same color on their heads with what looked like briefcases in their hands. He quickly ducked behind a mailbox to hide himself from the men in suits, knowing that if anything these guys were up to something.

He then peaked around the mailbox again and saw that the men were walking toward an alleyway a few yards away. Seeing them walking out of his sight, Ragna moved quickly, but silently over to the entrance of the alleyway. He kept hearing their footsteps as they continued down the path to their unknown destination. He resumed moving, staying out of sight

"Man... why do we have to this again? I know Torchwick is a major player in the underworld but still, why would the boss want to work with him?"

"Man, stop your bitching. Torchwick was really wanting to push this meeting, so that means he has plenty of goods for

He could hear them as he got closer, his enhanced hearing picking up their conversation. He couldn't help but think about the name they said as he kept moving. _'Torchwick? Now where have I heard that name before?'_ He thought back to when Qrow and Amber took him inside an appliance store to show him some of the tech that people on Remnant could use. He especially took interest at the massive TVs that people used to watch events on the news, sports games, and showing advertisements like he had seen on the movie screen that the soldiers at the fort would go to watch things while off duty. While looking at what was on screen, he remembered that it switched to the news which focused on a robbery of a Dust store in downtown Vale that made a certain thief with some hired help. He couldn't remember who the thief's name was at the time, considering he was so focused on seeing what Remnant had to offer in terms of tech, but with the name being brought up it came back.

 _'Yeah now I remember. Roman Torchwick, Vale's biggest thief known for both his sarcastic nature and how he deals with those that don't cooperate with his demands.'_ He then smirked to himself as felt like the two goons he was following were getting closer to where they were going. _'Well then, time to make his joker an actual joke.'_

Eventually, they arrived at a large backlot next to an abandoned warehouse. There was only old office buildings and abandoned apartments as the main structures around it, definitely showing to the young soldier that this was an old section of Vale that few people would live in. The warehouse in particular was a little derelict,, with paint coming off the build along with some cobwebs from the roof and connected to the front of the building. There were also plenty of trash cans and dumpsters in the area, with some looking a little beat up and filled with trash.

It was definitely the best place out of the way of prying eyes.

"Okay," the goon on the right then spoke up, "here we are. Where the hell is Torchwick?"

"Ah! There you are gentlemen! I hope you've brought want I wanted!"

Ragna then peaked from behind another dumpster and saw a few more men in suits approach the two he was following with weapons in their hands. In the lead of the new group of suits was a middle-aged man in bright white clothing. He had on a black bowler hat on top of his short orange hair with a bit of a cowlick to the right of his head with one of his eyes being covered by most of his hair. His eyes were bright green, filled with both greed, mischief, and sarcasm being very much clear if one were able to read people's faces. He had on a clean white trench coat with black buttons on the front, with black pants worn from his with black dress shoes on his feet. In his left hand was mainly black cane with some red lines on the curved handle, and at the end of the cane. As he was walking towards the two men he followed, he was smoking a cigar in his mouth with wisps of smoke coming off of it.

 _'Man that's Torchwick?'_ Ragna thought to himself, _''he's not that impressive. If anything he seems like the type of smug noble that Matt's family had to deal with.'_

Ragna then got a feeling in his mind, a simple burst of a signal that alerted him to his ancestor wanting to speak to him.

 _"Now young pup,"_ Lupa said with a tone of caution in her tone. " _just because he doesn't look intimidating at first_ _doesn't mean he's not skilled in battle. You should not underestimate him unless you want him to humiliate you in a fight."_

 _"Right, sorry about that ancestor. I guess I should remember to take fights seriously considering what I had to deal with in the war."_

Roman then took his cigarette out of his mouth and blew out some of the smoke into the air. "Alright my snappily dress friends," he then pointed his cigar at the two Ragna followed with a smirk on his face. "where is the money?"

The goon on the left soon stepped up to the (in)famous thief with his arms crossed. "Look Torchwick, you're getting to be major player on the crime scene more and more nowadays, which is pretty impressive considering how you started pal. However, the boss isn't liking how you're starting to make the other crime syndicates look bad. You already hit several of the places that we were supposed to, and have been getting really ballsy with you kicking out some of our bosses guys here in Vale."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm doing better then you are and your not get the things you want. If it was something really minor, I'd say you're having first-world problems my friend." Roman said as he waved the cigar in front of him. Oh how he loved hearing how his success was bring him more fortune then his competition and them seemingly sulking in their ow failures. In Roman's min, crime was like economics. The more ambitious you are with your schemes, the more money you can potentially profit from if all goes swimmingly. He always thought and looked out for himself, always making sure that if someone was bringing him down or was starting to get ahead of him, he would just need to find someway to make sure he didn't get affected by anything negative while the always unfortunate soul that was making life hard for him gets the boot and time in the slammer.

Of course, as always in life, there were exceptions even to the dapper thief. His good partner Neapolitan, whose Semblance always came in handy when he needed a quick escape. She was loyal to him, which considering how things were in the world right now, was VERY hard to come by. Plus there was Queenie and her kids, his latest business partners had been helping him with getting him this position. Their sources of information had been a stroke of good luck for him, never before had he robbed so many poor suckers in such a short time and got so much money for himself. In return for them giving him all of the information for his heists, he had to try and steal as much Dust as he could from all around the kingdom. He didn't know why they needed so much of the stuff in the first place, but it didn't matter to him. If they were going to continue helping him to continue his steak of heists and not just caught by the boys in blue.

After all, it was a mainly a need to know basis, and he didn't need to know.

"So about that money..."

The goon nearest to him soon sighed and held out the briefcase to Torchwick. "Alright fine, here's the money. You better make sure that the Dust crystals you have are worth it."

Roman soon snapped his figured and one of the men that came with him walked up next to him with a briefcase on his own. The grunt then opened the briefcase and showed the contents to both of the gray wearing men. From what Ragna could see, they were Dust crystals of high quality due to their size and color. _'So are they planning on collecting Dust crystals in order to sell to make a profit?'_ Ragna thought to himself. _'Seems a little lax in my opinion, but if Torchwick is planning on making alliances or deals with other big names in crime, maybe I could kill multiple birds with one stone.'_

"Hmm..." The other gray suited man mused while looking at the crystals. He then took one of the crystals in his hand and pulled out what looked like to be the type of magnifying glass that jewelers use to look at the jewel are evaluating. He brought the crystal closer to his face to take a closer look and continued his evaluation. "Clean cut, deep rich color, overall size... Yep seems to be the real deal." He then put the Dust crystal back in the case and put away his special magnifying glass then turned to his companion. "Everything seems to be in order, the boss will be pleased with this."

Before he could continue, Roman then interrupted him, "Andddddd before you ask, not saying who has been getting me the information to get this babies. Sort of, client confidentiality and all that jazz. But don't worry my friends, if your boss accepts my offer, you'll be getting more Dust crystals then you can count!"

The first thug sighed as he put his left hand to his head. "Fine then, let's just get this thing over and done with. However, just to make sure, let's exchange briefcases at the same time. Just to make sure no of us pull a fast one, and one of us end up stabbing each other in the back." Roman sighed at that, while he would want to take the money first and be ready to book it out of there, he would be in hot water with a big crime organization for quite a while. Having that kind of grudge could end up biting him in the ass more then he would like and could ruin his and Fall's deal which could end up effecting his future plans.

Weighing both sides in his mind for a few seconds, he realized that it maybe better to try and act civil with these people so he could get even more avenues of wealth and notoriety.

"Fine... We'll do it your way pal." Roman then pointed Melodic Cudgel at the first guy with him narrowing his eyes. "You better make sure you hold up your end of the deal or no crystals in the future." He then took the briefcase from his henchman and closed the case, preparing to head it over at the same time as the gray suits would hand over theirs.

Ragna, seeing that this could be his best chance to wreck this little transaction, went to pull out one of his new grenades. This grenade looked very similar to the stick grenades that he used back in Gallia in that it was a stick grenade, but it was only similar in terms of outside appearance to what he used before. Inside the head of the grenade was concentrated fire Dust, it weighed about the same as the ragnite explosives that were inside the original grenade from Gallia but due to the fire Dust it had two to three times the explosive power.

He recalled that Ozpin wanted to give him an extra weapon to use along with his new pistols. In order to try and make more differences between him and the Fang Hunter, Ozpin made grenades that resembled his old ones so as to not give away anything in terms of using similar weapons to the Fang Hunter. He had so far four grenades on him currently, but with his experience he would use them effectively when needed. He pulled out the pin and began to ready his arm as he counted down the seconds.

 _'5... 4... 3... now!'_

He then tossed the grenade into the air as it spun towards Roman and the men in suits a couple of seconds away from detonating. Hearing a 'swooshing' sound coming from above them, they all turned to see something long coming toward them. They didn't know what it was at first, thinking something was falling from above them from the rooftops. Then, one of men in the gray suits, someone who had a little bit of knowledge of weapons from the Great War, realized what was coming toward them.

"GRENADE!"

However, before they could move out of the way of the explosive, a gun shot came out and shot the briefcase filled with Dust crystals out of Roman's hand. A split second later, the grenade blew up in spectacular fashion. Both force of the explosion and the shockwave blasted all eight criminals against either the building wall to their right, against a nearby dumpster, or against trash cans. They were completely disoriented from the blast, leaving the Ragna the chance to rush up and take both briefcases before they could react. Ragna then placed them out of sight of the crooks by tossing the case with the Dust crystals into the warehouse and siding the case with the money under a nearby dumpster.

Ragna then smirked as he turned around and faced the criminals as they soon got up. They saw that their briefcases and their content was gone and saw him in front of the warehouse with his arms crossed and with a large smirk on his face. All seven men in suits drew out their pistols and pointed them at the young man, looks of annoyance on their faces other then their eyes. Roman himself soon dusted off his suit to try and clean it out as he soon put his weapon in front of of him He was also annoyed by this seemingly foolish kid in front of him, but more then annoyed considering that his plan could end up going south.

This would not do, and this kid learn to learn when to not interrupt adults when they were working.

"Alright kiddo," Roman said with his usual devil may case attitude, "didn't your parents tell you not to interrupt grown-ups when they are working? You wouldn't want to get get in serious trouble now would you?"

"Eh," Ragna said while shrugging, "They did, but my dad also told to me to make guys like you miserable. Besides, since you're among the biggest criminals in Vale right now there Matchstick, why wouldn't I try to kick your ass? After all, humiliating like guys like you is pretty much my job at this point."

"Okay first," Roman said with him holding up one finger, "it's Torchwick to you Blue. And second, you should look into getting a different job there. Don't think you could able to get much of anything if you're dead." He then pointed his cane at the boy for the men that were with him. "Get him!"

The men in suits charged at Ragna as he pulled out Twin Fang and pointed both pistols at them as he charged as well. "Bring it dumbasses!"

 ** _Play Two Steps from Hell - Flameheart_**

The first three thugs drew knives in order to try and stab Ragna to see they could end it right then in there. Ragna smirked even wider as he quickly fired from his new guns at the knives, noticing for a split second that he could barely feel any recoil at all from the guns. He was able to knock out two knives from their wielders and nailed one of the thugs in the cast with an explosive Dust round. The force of the round and the small explosion knocked the man off of his feet and made him fly a foot away as he skid across the ground.

The men behind him tried to punch Ragna with a haymaker but Ragna sped up and nailed him with a strong elbow strike to the gut. The man ended up coughing up his own split as the Valkyrian followed up with a strong upper cut to the chin, sending the men up 5 feet in the air. Ragna quickly sidestepped out of the way from the other man's shot when said crook tried to fire on him with his pistol. Ragna spun the left pistol in his hand and held it by the barrel as he dodged another attack from the third crook which was a jab that was to make contact with his head. Ragna pivoted out of the way and nailed the attacker in the back of the head with a pistol whip, the force of the impact knocking the man down and hitting the ground face first.

The goon that Ragna shot earlier had shakily gotten back up and picked up his knife back in his hand. The other mobsters and Roman took aim with their weapons (with Roman's cane flipping up a cross-hair at the end of the cane, showing it to be a ranged weapon) and began to open fire. Ragna was forced to move around quickly to dodge the incoming bullets as the first goon tried to stab him with his knife. Ragna then began to fire back with Twin Fang as some of them were hit by the incoming bullets. Unlike with the White Fang soldiers he had fought yesterday, these mobsters had Aura on them.

This didn't bother Ragna, he had dealt with tougher foes then local criminals.

Ragna took advantage of the lessening fire and transformed one of his pistols into its knife form as he parried an attack from the knife wielding goon. Ragna couldn't help but scoff internally at how easily he was beating the mobsters as he then cut an incoming bullet coming from Roman's weapon. He can threw a strong side kick which was blocked by the goon, but due to the power behind it, he was sent flying back into a dumpster. Ragna then tossed his knife at Roman and the other mobsters and knocked a pistol out of one of their hands.

The mobsters had enough and some draw out short swords with red blades, looking similar to short katanas. All five charged in a semi-circle at the young man as Ragna drew Beowolf and changed his other pistol into a knife. He parried the first slash with Beowolf as he countered with a stab that the attacker was able to backstep and narrowly avoid getting hit. It did nick the man's hair though, causing him to blink at how close the attack was. Ragna then spun on his left foot (which he extended when he thrust his weapon forward), and hit his opponent in the right side of the head with strong spin kick. Said enemy was sent flying away as Ragna then blocked an incoming attack from his left with the perpetrator bringing down his blade in a downward slash. Ragna then jumped over two more goons and landed behind them before dashing and nailing one of the two with a powerful side kick to his back.

Ragna easily dodged a few incoming slashes from two mobsters and parried away a couple more strikes. He then slashed diagonally upward with Beowolf, his blade hitting the first mobster in the chest as he was knocked upward. Ragna then jumped up and struck the men with his remaining Twin Fang knife with a backhanded slash and brought him down with a forward spinning kick that knocked him back down to the ground. Ragna then quickly changed his knife back to its pistol form and began firing on the remaining mobsters, with a couple of rounds taking down another enemy, and then when he landed, he dashed at the next enemy and slashed horizontally with Beowolf. The man blocked in time, but again the force behind the blow forced him to skid back as Ragna dashed behind him and continued the attack by stabbing his sword at the man with him blocking a couple of attacks until Ragna's last thrust broke the man's defense and sent him flying back.

Now the only one's left standing were him and Torchwick.

However, one of the mobsters had pulled out a grenade out of his pocket and threw it a few seconds after pulling the pin. Ragna wasn't looking at him and turned around at the last second before crossing his arms in front of him. The grenade went off and exploded a few feet away from his head, sending Ragna back a ways until he hit the wall nearby. Thankfully his Aura had absorbed the blow and from what he could tell, it didn't change much.

 _'Man, my Aura must be really strong if anything.'_ He thought to himself. Seeing the mobster trying to get his pistol, Ragna quickly fired off a shot and nailed him with a wind bullet, knocking the mobster out.

Torchwick put his hand to his face and sighed heavily. He had hoped that the kid would have been beaten quickly so he could try to find the briefcases and take back the money and the Dust crystals and make of with both considering that his plan was pretty much shot to hell at this point. All he wanted was to get better relations with others in Vale's underworld so that not only can he get some more quick cash, but also help Queenie and the kids get the stuff they need for their "master plan". It was a win-win situation in his eyes that would have given him even more freedom and power to gain even more riches under his belt.

Now, this feark of a kid completely ruined it.

"Alright kiddo," Roman spoke with a hint of anger in his voice. "you're really starting to piss me off. First you ruin one of the biggest get rich schemes I've managed to come up with. Now, I'm going to make sure to leave with more then a few bruises there Blue."

Ragna then put Beowolf on his shoulder as he pointed his other Twin Fang at the thief. "Yeah whatever Wick for Brains. As far as I see it, the only one that needs to learn a lesson here is you pal. Consider this the beginning of a game of uncle."

Roman raised an eyebrow at that. "Uncle?"

Ragna then smirked. "Yeah. I mess up your plans whenever possible, and you continue to try and commit crimes. It's match of wills to see which of us gets sick of the others actions first."

Roman was stunned for a second but returned his own smirk. "Alright then Blue, game on." He then fired a round off from Melodic Cudgel at the young Darcsen. Ragna easily cuts the incoming bullet with Beowolf, much to the surprise of the thief. He had figured that before when the kid cut his previous bullet, that it was nothing more then dumb luck. Not very Huntsmen was able to cut Dust bullets like it was second nature unless they were expert fighters that had done it for years or they had a Semblance that could allow them to no problem. Roman didn't think the kid was either considering he was nothing but a snot-nosed smart aleck.

Ragna, taking advantage of this moment opened fire with Twin Fang which forced Roman to dodge the bullets. The young soldier could tell that despite the criminal's taunting and smartass mouth, he actually had a good level of skill in him. Ragna then dashed at the thief, covering the distance quickly before lashing out with Beowolf. Roman blocked the incoming attack, noticing that the kid had a bit more power then he thought. He then spun his cane around once and swung it with both hands with the curved end heading towards Ragna's head.

The Darcsen leaned back out of the way and throws a jab at the thief which Roman blocked by quickly putting Meldodic Cudgel in front of the punch. Roman then went for a low sweep a second after that which caught Ragna off guard and swept him off his feet. Ragna quickly threw his arms down and rolled out of the way before Roman could capitalize on his advantage. Ragna then changed Twin Fang into its knife form and went back on the offensive, He thrust the toward Roman as the thief jumped back, and quickly fired off a round from his weapon which Ragna quickly dodged as he jumped into the air and brought down Beowolf in a downard slash.

Roman quickly pivoted on his right foot as he throw out a kick to Ragna's face which the young man blocked with his forearm. Roman then followed up with a diagonal downward swing to the right as Ragna jumps back with a backfilp and lands back on the ground. Roman then went on the attack with fast, hard swings and jabbing the straight end of Melodic Cudgel as the young Darcsen as well. Ragna expertly parried or all coming attacks while also countering as he could. The fight was turning into a stalemate, which neither side backing down.

Ragna kept up the stalemate to see if he could exploit any weaknesses in Roman's attacks and find a way to end the fight quickly. Then, a rather amusing idea popped into his head.

 _'That could work.'_

"Ok, now I'm done! Go down already you brat!" Roman was starting to sweat quite a bit at this point. He didn't think this kid would have lasted this long against him at this point. Now he had to end this and get out of here before any cops arrived. He swung Melodic Cudgel as hard as he could when thought that the kid had dropped his guard. However, Ragna planned on that as he quickly grabbed Roman's weapon and then pulled him before the criminal could react. Ragna then grabbed the man and Judo threw him into the warehouse.

While Ragna did put the Dust crystal briefcase in the warehouse, one of the things Roman wanted to get before he got the hell out of dodge. However, Ragna knew his as he put Beowolf away and loads a new magazine of high-explosive, armor piercing Dust rounds. Ragna had an idea on how to end this fight while also having Torchwick lose something at the same time.

He then walked over to the entrance of the warehouse as Roman was getting back up. While Ragna couldn't see it, Roman had a look of massive annoyance on his face. However, it faded when he saw the briefcase in front of him, then his face became one delight. He couldn't believe that the kid had literally given him part of what he wanted and perhaps allowing him to escape. Sure he didn't have the money or get the alliance he wanted, but he could get away with something so it wasn't a total loss.

Dashed up and grabbed the briefcase before turning around and putting it in front of him, seemingly taunting the young man with his failure. "Well Blue, looks like you screwed up. I'll just be taking this with and be on my marry way back home." Roman said with a large amount of smugness. This was great, all he just needed to do was find a way to bring down the old warehouse to cause a massive distraction that would allow him to escape. From what Roman can see, roof had several weak spots that could bring down the whole place that he could shoot at with his weapon.

Oh how this would be such a great escape and-

"You really don't see it yet?"

Wait, the kid was still smirking. Why was he still smirking?

"Uh kid?" Roman said with a tilt of his head, "you DO realize I have the Dust crystals right? I have some of what I need to get out of here with some profit under my belt. So if you can't get it then too bad."

"Oh I understand Wick for Brains." Ragna said with his smirk widening. "In fact I have one last thing to say to you."

Roman raised his eye brow again, just what was this kid planning?

Ragna then quickly pulled up Twin Fang and took aim not at Roman but at the briefcase. "HAVE A NICE FLIGHT DUMBASS!"

Ragna then shot the case as Roman finally put two and two together. He could only widen his eyes in realization at what the kid had planned. He threw him in here on purpose! In fact, he was going to fly out of the place due to Dust being high explosive and dangerous to handle without care!

"SON OF A BITCH!"

The round nailed the briefcase, the armor piercing, high-explosive round pierced the case and nailed one of the crystals, causing it to crack as the energy inside the crystal began to get out of control. Then a split second later, the whole case exploded in a large case blast in the middle of the warehouse. The blast engulfed Roman as it blasted him out of the warehouse and over a low building. The warehouse, the pillars holding up the old structure took heavy damage from the blast and soon gave way. The roof began to collapse on itself and the walls soon began to come apart. Ragna had jumped out of the way of the collapsing warehouse after he made his shot and was pushed a ways by the blast wave. He rolled on the ground but soon came to a stop as the got on his knees and saw the whole warehouse collapse inward.

It may have been excessive, but at least Torchwick was now gone and without anything to show for it.

Ragna then walked over to where he had throw his other Twin Fang was and picked it up. Thankfully, it's blade was still good as he changed it back to its gun form and put it back in his holster. The goons were still knocked out as he heard sirens in the distance. It seems as though someone heard the gunfire and called the police to deal with the disturbance. Seeing how the police would want to know what happened here, Ragna then went other to the dumpster that he put the briefcase with the lien under it and pulled out the case from under it. He then placed it in the center of the unconscious group of goons and then decided to slip into the night.

 _'I hope Ozpin or Glynda doesn't yell at me for this.'_

* * *

Roman flew for several more feet before he began to rag-doll on the ground and slammed into a building face first. He then landed on the ground, groaning in pain as he tried to get up. He had to admit, the kid was smart for playing him like that. He must have done his homework on how dangerous Dust crystals were when they were damaged which in turn led them to blow up. With how many sizable crystals there were inside the case, the blast would have been huge.

He soon got back up on his feet and dusted off as much dirt and regular dust as he could from his clothes. _'Dammit,'_ he thought, ' _this suit is dry clean only. Man, I'm SO getting Blue back for this later. No one makes a complete fool of Roman Torchwick without paying and I'm gonna make him broke in more ways then one for messing up everything.'_ Torchwick had been beaten before by Huntsmen and Huntresses during his previous heists when he unfortunately ran into them by coincidence. He wasn't one for slugging it out to the end as his always would try to find a way out so he couldn't be caught by the feds, so he always ran off when possible so he could escape with his dignity.

However, Blue had really gotten him with a dirty trick. No one should be able to out trick him by using his playbook!

As he walked off a with a slight limp that would go away after some rest, he thought about his current business partners.

 _'Queenie is not going to be happy about this.'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Several hours earlier, Valor village_

"So the girl I found earlier is finally awake dear?"

Jacob Silver, a local hunter who already had 11 Grimm to his tally due to him always managing to capture the kill on his scroll prior to their complete disappearance. While he wasn't a Huntsman, he was rather good at fighting Grimm due his natural skill. He had been out that night, looking for new prey to bring home for dinner that night. Then while he had been tracking a bear to kill, he had come across the poor girl unconscious and ragged. He had brought her to his home in Valor for his wife to take of, taking all her weapons with him. He had thought she was a Huntress due to the weapons on her, despite their antiquated looks making them look like something from the Great War along with her uniform. Not only that, but she had no Aura on her that would have healed her or protected her from attacks from Grimm.

However, while he was no doctor, he didn't see any cuts on the girls skin as he brought her to the house. It was quite strange as it looked as though she had claw marks on her from her uniform.

He also noticed as he took her home that there was a lack of Grimm in the area. Usually, he would have shot at a few Grimm as he was coming back, killing them when they got too close. However, none of them appeared, not even from long distance that he could have seen from his scope on his hunting rifle. This would only further prove his idea that the silver-haired girl was a Huntress or a soldier from one of the Kingdoms.

The brown haired, pale skinned man with bright blue eyes had just gotten back from running errands when his wife Lauren had come downstairs to tell him their new guest had woken up.

"That's right," Lauren said after meeting the young girl, "she said her name was Selvaria Bles. A rather beautiful name for someone with those kind of looks." She had to admit, for a young woman, Selvaria would have no problem getting so many admirers if she ever went to any Huntsmen academies. She had a very nice body that would no doubt get the attention of most boys and some, certain girls whenever they looked at her. She definitely seemed as though she would have had a boyfriend at this point, but she seemed rather lonely.

When she did bring it up with the girl, she tilted her head down and was rather sorrowful. She didn't say anything, but Lauren could tell she must have lost her lover before walking up here.

"She did mumble while I was walking out of the forest. I was able to get a few names from her as I walked. Johann, Ragna, Matthew, Alicia, just to name a few. Perhaps they are friends of hers that she has been separated from? I noticed she also was talking a lot about this Johann, perhaps he was important to her?" He couldn't help but wonder where her friends were. They couldn't have abandoned her, that was too heartless and she seems to care about them based on her tone when she said their names. Maybe they were separated by a Grimm attack? If so, why didn't they come back to find her once they dealt with what it was attacking them? Could they not find her?

Lauren closed her eyes as she thought about that. How did Selvaria get separated from her friends and what could have caused her to end up as she did? So many questions surrounding their new guest and so little answers. "Well, we'll have to ask her eventually. Though I'm afraid of the poor thing and what she's going through right now. Not knowing where you are or where your friends are right now must have her worried sick. Anyway, I'm going back up to see if she's doing alright." Lauren then started back up the stairs to see how their guest was doing.

Little did either of them know, that said guest was focused on something else right about now.

* * *

"What!? H-how is this possible!?"

Selvaria was able to keep her reaction rather controlled in comparison to when Ragna woke up. She couldn't believe that she was now 17 years old again, looking younger in terms of her face. Her body hadn't changed much at all, perhaps it had less muscle in it but that was it. She couldn't help but wonder how in the Valkyrur's name was this possible. She had remembered being this age when Maximilian had taken her to a massive banquet which celebrated a massive victory they had achieved over the Federation. That was still when she had her foolish feelings of love toward the heartless prince.

She then groaned loudly, _'First I have no idea where I am, and now this?'_ She just couldn't believe everything that had happened so far to her. Going from wanting to kill herself to now being in a world so different from her own and fighting monsters was too much to take in. Now she's back to being a teenager prior to becoming a young adult? This was too much.

She then heard knocking on the door fro her new room.

"Selvaria? Are you alright in there?"

It was Lauren, no doubt coming to see if she was ready to come down.

"I'm fine Ms. Lauren. Coming out right now."

Selvaria was now wearing a light blue t-shirt that was big enough for her and blue jeans that were her hip size. She would have to look deeper into this problem later as she walked out of the bathroom and opened the door. "Alright, so what is the matter Lauren?"

Ms. Silver waved one her hands dismissively, "It's nothing, just my husband's back and I'd like to introduce you to him."

Selvaria remembered that it was Lauren's husband that had brought her to their home after he had found her in the forest. In that sense, she owed the man for saving her life after she had been driven to unconsciousness after she had arrived in this new world. While she knew that she was perhaps stuck in this new world, she was glad that she had been found by good people and taken in where she had nowhere to go. Maybe she should make the most of it, learn about this new world, and see where she could go from here.

She nodded to Lauren as they both went down the stairs. They walked into the kitchen where Jacob was drinking some water. from a glass, trying to relax since it was the weekend. He then noticed the very same girl he had saved a few days ago walk in with his wife, definitely looking better then when he had first found her. Her eyes were bright red, contrasting with her silver hair, but they had the look of experience in them. It seemed to him that maybe she was in fact a Huntress, which only made him further wonder why she didn't have a Aura on her.

"Hello there." He said to the young lady with a smile on his face. He tried the simple approach by being straight up friendly with the girl, make her feel comfortable and hopefully have her open up. "You must be Selvaria right?" Selvaria raised an eyebrow at that, but she figured that Lauren must have told him her name when he came back.

She nodded in return and spoke up, "Yes, Mr. Silver. I want to thank you for helping me in the forest, considering I was all alone and unconscious."

"Jacob chuckled a little at that. "Please it was nothing, anyone with a good heart would have wanted to help you. Also, just call me Jacob, there's no need to be so formal." He then gestured to a chair at the table, "Please, take a seat." Selvaria obliged and took a seat. She took a quick look around the kitchen, she recognized some things such the sink which was under a window which showed several houses across the street. Next to the sink was what looked to be a strainer which would cause water from wet plates and help them further dry out. A couple of feet to her left was what looked like a refrigerator, albeit one that looked more advanced and bigger then any she had seen back in Eden. There was an oven right across from her that also looked more advanced then any she had seen, with small buttons and nobs that would turn on the oven or set the temperature inside the oven or on the stove.

"Something catch your eye Selvaria?" Lauren said with curious tone.

"Oh sorry Lauren," Selvaria said quickly with a slight smile. "It;s just some of the appliances here i your house seem so... advanced then to what I;m used to." It was true, while the Empire had claimed to be the most advanced nation in the world (men like Berthold Gregor had always believed this until he had been captured and tossed to an Gallian prison which had humiliated him to the greatest extent), which was true in some cases due to them developing such things as computers and the Artificial Valkyria which as lead to the development of some type of new armor for Imperial units that she had begun hearing about prior to her defection from the Empire.

"Oh?" Jacob said with a raised eyebrow and with a little bit of surprise. "Do you not have any of this where your from? This is standard stuff here on Remnant."

Selvaria had heard of the name of the new world she was now in from Lauren after she had woken up. It was somewhat poetic considering what Lauren had told her. During the time after she had woken up, the middle-aged women had told her about the Kingdoms and the Grimm which were the reason why Humanity was at the stage it was at. She was concerned that such horrible creatures existed that would prey on humans and outright kill them when the chance came. These monsters were nothing more then a plague on this world, something that needed to be destroyed as her military mind came into action.

On a deeper level though, the Grimm had reminded her of _him_. On a subconscious level, she wanted to kill them much like she should have against that monster on that day.

Lauren had gotten her out of her mental stage when she saw Selvaria clenched her hands to the point were they come have drawn blood and a look of fearsome anger on her face. No words came from her mouth, but her lips had constantly said, " _kill, kill, make them all pay..."_ She was grateful that Lauren had gotten her to relax before she would have gone too far and did something out her control.

"Yes," Selvaria said in a neutral tone, "my village is rather out of the way and is rather out of touch with the world." She knew that she couldn't tell them she was from a different world. They would probably think she was completely crazy or still having mental problems with everything she's gone through. It made sense, if one said simply that they were from another world, they would question if they were mentally stable at all. Not only that, perhaps it could end up getting them arrested by the local authorities and taken in for questioning.

If anything, Selvaria didn't want to end up in such a situation as she just wanted to live in peace for right now until she could find out a new path for herself in this world.

"I see," Jacob said with a hint of skepticism in his tone. He didn't want to push Selvaria too far as he had a heart and didn't want the poor thing to go through another bad experience. "Well, do you have any family? Do you think you can contact them or your friends and let them know your alright?"

Selvaria looked disheartened after that. "I don't know where my real family is, I taken by an... orphanage when I was little." The pause in the Valkyrian's voice caught both adults attention but they stay quiet for right now. "I was there for several years until I was taken in by someone whom I was glad that I was finally be with someone that cared about me." She then lowered her head to where her hair covered her eyes as she clenched her hands. "I didn't realize until later that the person that took me in was just using me for his own gain."

That caught the Silvers off guard. They didn't think she was abused or used for selfish reasons. She was rather ragged when they saw her, but that was from the Grimm. Lauren didn't see any marks that she been abused on when she helped heal the girl like bruises her body. She did seem a bit distant when they spoke so maybe she was remembering those awful times that she had with this person? Then there was the whole matter of the names she mentioned while she was unconscious, just what did they mean?

"What happened?" Lauern said with concern evident in her voice.

"He used me for own selfish desires." Selvaria said. She then saw them being shocked at what she was saying so she choice to ease up their thoughts. "Don't worry, it wasn't for something like he forced himself on me or did any physical abuse." She then turned serious again. "He did make me do many bad things to people that didn't deserve it all for him to get power for himself. While I did leave him due to the help of certain people, he ended up hurting me in another way. One that will effect me for years to come until I can finally move on from it."

Jacob then leaned in from his seat a little bit. "What was it?"

Selvaria then looked away as she didn't want to bring up those memories. "I don't wish to talk about it. It's far too painful for me to remember."

Lauren then put her hand on Selvaria's shoulder as she had a face of understanding on her face. "We understand Selvaria, whatever you've gone through must have been traumatic for someone of your age. But what about your friends? Since you have those weapons of yours, don't you have a team with you or someone that you consider family?"

Selvaria couldn't answer that right away as when they mentioned someone that cared for her since they brought up the love she lost. However, she couldn't help but think back to someone else she cared for. Someone that finally got her to leave that heartless prince and the Empire with all of her men. Someone who she hated at first greatly because she like many had seen him as a false Valkyur and someone to get rid of by means necessary. Someone that finally saw what had experienced and wanted to give her another chance.

Someone she thought of as a brother, and someone that she could trust since they became Valkyrian siblings.

A smile soon crept on her face, one of happiness and find memories.

"I... I have a brother."

* * *

 **Omake: Thoughts of a Faunus**

It was a normal day in her opinion.

People were going by their day to day lives, both humans and Faunus walking the streets. Seemingly looking as though things were fairly normal in Vale as they always have been. Seeing both groups walk the streets together without a care in world seemed to give the impression to an outsider that things with both sides were rather lax.

Of course, she knew better.

The actions of the White Fang as of late had gone too far in her mind. Adam's desire to see humanity suffer the same way the Faunus did wasn't right in her mind. What the Faunus had suffered was an injustice of the greatest degree, something that is wrong in all aspects. From slavery of old to the harsh labor faced by Faunus by groups such the Schnee Dust Company in order to help add to their pockets, the Faunus has suffered for countless years by humanity seeing them more as animals due to their traits then equals to humans. Then there was those that would freely beat up Faunus for no reason then to just being a way to take their anger of the world or misfortune on her people. There were places that would never allow Faunus into their businesses for work, or in such places as stores and restaurants to get food they wanted for their families in the former and to enjoy themselves with others with the latter.

However, Adam's idea of making the humans the slaves and having them suffer much like the Faunus had for years? It was nothing more then reverse racism. It was the Fang making the humans the animals that have been scorned in public life, making them the laborers in order to mine Dust and other metals for profit. It would make them suffer the same cave ins and accidents that the Faunus would be the ones laughing at when they hear about it. They would be the ones to attacked without reason, to make them suffer beatings that would leave them in the hospital or even dead if the attackers went that far, to rape the females and break the males.

She had enough of his beliefs and how the Fang was becoming nothing like what she saw them as before. This was why she left them.

" _... Fang causalities are 20 dead and almost every other one was wounded except for 3 others. The one White Fang member that had been left alone by the new vigilante known as the Fang Hunter in an earlier interivew told us that he as no doubt that his former commanding officer that night is now dead."_

Wait, someone almost wiped out a unit of White Fang soldiers by themselves?

She turned to the TV placed in front of the Coffee shop she was at as she paid attention to the news. It was Lisa Lavender, the most well known news reporter in Vale. She was one of the few people that reported the news as it was, which was good in her books since she reported on how Faunus working conditions were, allowing for some of the more abusive businesses in Vale to shut down until they improved their act. She was one of the few in the world that believed in speeding the truth through the media, which was hard to do considering some groups wanted to shut down the truth and speak their own lies.

 _"We also had gotten a letter deilvered to our office building earlier this morning, written to us by the new Anti-Fang vigilante."_ She then pulled out a letter and unfolded it so she could read it. _"For those wondering, we have edited the letter as to cut outthe profanity it has written inside it. It says the following..._

 _To those that hear this message on the air, know this._

 _I do not hold any negative feelings toward the Faunus. I believe they have suffered far too much by human greed, their completely idiotic belief in their so called "superiority", and an unwillingness to think of the Faunus as animals due to their traits. To those that think that, YOU are the reason that the White Fang as turned to terrorism. You are complete d*****s for seeing the Faunus as nothing more then beasts of labor to exploit, much like normal animals are. You abuse them, insult them, beat them, everything humanly wrong just to help get some more in your f*****g profits._

 _The worst among you being the absolute M***********G, GREEDY AS HELL B*****D that is Jacques Schnee. YOU the one that deserves to have their company destroyed for everything you've done. You are the main reason the Fang as even gone down this direction of murder and terror. As far as I care, you're no worse the Fang and if you so much as try to discredit me or even go against me and those that would see your use of Faunus labor be shut down..._

 _I'LL PERSONALLY GO UP TO ATLAS AND BREAK EVERY SINGLE F*****G BONE IN YOUR BODY._

 _I fight fight for humans that want to help the Faunus and will stand by them through thick and thin and the Faunus that want to take down the current leadership of the White Fang. I want the those Faunus to stand up and fight against those that delude themselves into think that they are giving the Faunus freedom by killing humans. They nothing more than delusional Grimm that deserve to be hunted down and excused for their crimes against humanity. This goes double for the person leading the White Fang and the DAMN B******D that leads the Vale Branch of these terrorists._

 _To the latter in particular, I'll enjoy making you suffer a fate worse then death for what you've done._

 _To the Faunus that will defect from the White Fang and those that fight against their misguided cause, I will standby your side until they are brought down or changed for the better. I will fight and bleed to help you stand against racists from both sides, to help you finally turn things around for you. I will see to it that those who use the excuse of committing violence in the name of the Faunus that they pay for doing so._

 _And I will give those that leave, the chance to atone for their mistakes by doing the right thing and stopping those Grimm that want humanity and the Faunus that side with them._

 _Now as I had put in the letter I left for the leader of the Vale Branch of the White Fang. To the White Fang at large, CONSIDER THIS MY DECLARATION OF WAR!_

 _-Signed, the Fang Hunter_

Lisa then put the letter down and continued to speak, _"Well, it certainly seems that this new vigilante isn't afraid to stand up against those the White Fang. In other news..."_

A declaration of war? Calling Adam and like-minded Faunus delusional Grimm? Threatening Jacques Schnee with violence?

She had ever seen such a blunt statement from anyone that wasn't a radical himself.

On one hand, she felt irritated that this Fang Hunter called the White Fang delusional Grimm. It was wrong since they were also thinking, feeling individuals that were misguided by the hate that humans had given them. However, she did see that he only meant it to the ones that backed Adam's beliefs. He knew that not all Faunus were for the White Fang and their actions in recent years and knew the difference unlike some people. He definitely seemed like a rather suicidal individual, considering that he's planning on fighting a massive terrorist organization that would no doubt want to kill him for even thinking about standing up to them. However, something told her that unlike all those racists that have claimed that they could be able to defeat "that pack of crazy animals" without even trying, this Fang Hunter seemed to be different. While it was short, she seemed to see that it meant what it said with all of its messages.

It seemed that things in Remnant would be changing in many big ways from now on.

' _The Fang Hunter... I wonder,'_ Blake Belladonna thought to herself, _'just who are you under the mask?'_

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY~!**

 **Man, it's so good to finally get a chapter out for this story in what seems like forever!**

 **Anyway, just a head's up, the next chapter will be the final one before we get to Vol 1 of RWBY. I do think I'm taking too long to get their and I seemed to have must bases covered up to this point. Don't worry though, I'll be making omakes about events between Ragna and Selv showing up to Remnant to the first episode of RWBY, so hopefully that will work.**

 **Anyway, Roman gets his first big loss and gets sent out of here by cartoon logic!**

 **Yeah considering how he's now reduced to being a cartoon since he died in the actual show in Vol 3, I figured that sending him off like a cartoon for Ragna's first battle with him would be a good nod to him in RWBY Chibi. Anyway, expect Ragna to call him names much like how Torchie always does to the heroes. Only fair right? Anyway, I hope you like the fight that I did, but don't worry I'll be updating it just in case in the future if I feel as though I need to make it longer.**

 **As for Selvaria, she is now with the OC family that I created in order for her to adapt to Remnant while Ragna is going to Beacon. She'll be with these people for right now and be spending time around Valor village until they get reunited at the end of Vol 1. Also, expect a new OC made by my good friend Jonnieboy11 in a few chapters. As for Blake in the omake, since there's a new**

 **Yep, the Azure Wolf is going to have a good friend showing up early in his misadventures in Beacon.**

 **Anyway, hope you've also been able to read the Gallian Weapon list that I've made switch is a tie in to both this story and the next parts of Ragna's journey. I've had to do a lot in making stats and history for the weapons and vehicles in order to make them seem more authentic.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will be on the way earlier then this was. Here's the preview for the next chapter.**

* * *

 _Next time on RWBY: Remnant of Flames_

 _Wait, did you just say two-toned?_

 _He's here, the bastard from before is here in Vale_

 _So why am I here again Ozpin?_

 _Kid, I'm gonna ask you to get out before you get hurt._

 _Okay ladies, let's dance!_

 _My name is Joey and this is Megan! Nice to meet you Miss Selvaria!_

 _Damn, who the hell trashed Junior's place?_

 _Come back soon sis or I'll have all of the cookies!_

 _Chapter 8: Raising the Roof, Rocking the House_

* * *

 **That's it for today. Later! And Happy New Year!**

 **PS: Since Valkyria Chronicles 4 is a thing now, what would happen if the Federation's Squad E met Squad 7 during EW2? Also, do you think the new enemy Valkyria, Crymaria knows Selvaria personally? Considering that Selvaria may not have been the only Valkyria at the Orphange she was tested on, could they have met each other?**


	8. Chapter 8: Rocking the House

**Alright, on onto the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Raising the Roof, Rocking the House

 _Two days after Ragna's fight with Roman_

"So you're telling me, that your whole operation was stopped by ONE Huntsmen?"

Cinder was staring a hole at Torchwick for this latest problem in her overall goals. Lady Salem had become quite agitated following her failure in getting the power of the Fall Maiden, angered at a single person had stopped their plans completely. Following that, her follow allies Arthur Watts and the scorpion Faunus Tyrian were keen on not letting her failure go. The latter especially was keen on reminding her whenever possible, leaving her in a rather fowl mood when she finally left her mistress's lair.

However, when she had expected to relax and focus on her plans to attack Beacon during the Vytal Festival, she was sadly mistaken.

A few members of the White Fang had arrived at her secret headquarters in place of their main ally in the Fang Adam Taurus. They said he had gotten in a rather fowl mood mainly due to some of his troops being killed by a new vigilante known as the Fang Hunter. Nearly everyone of the soldiers Adam had sent on the mission to take the weapons they had stolen form Atlas to their main base in Forever Fall had been either killed or captured when the Valean military had arrived on the scene at the station the weapons were supposed to come from. Among their losses was one of Adam's best officers with the same amount of zeal in their mission to make humanity pay for what they had done to the Faunus, Lt. Walker, who had his head cut clean off and his weapon taken away by the vigilante.

Naturally, Adam was furious that another Anti-WF agent had appeared on the scene and caused the loss of dozens of his organizations members in one night.

Now came the news that Roman's dealings with other crime bosses in Samas's underworld had been shut down due to an outsider.

"Look Queenie," Roman said with his usual sly tone, "I was set for us to get a number of high-ranking members of the underworld on our side and make plenty of money we could use for the animals in their little crusade against humans. Everything was going swimmingly, UNTIL that two-toned brat shot one of the briefcases before I could grab it and shot a freaking FIRE DUST grenade in the air in the center of of all of us. THEN, he proceeded to beat every other thug, pawn, and myself into the dirt. Let me tell you Queenie, if you weren't promising me so much for my cooperation, I think I would have second thoughts about this whole shindig."

Cinder was about to open her mouth to respond to the sarcastic thief until she paused when he mentioned that the person who interrupted his deal had "two tones". A thought soon come into her head, thinking back to a CERTAIN someone who had got in her way before. However, she didn't want to jump to any conclusions as of yet. There was the possibility that it may have been another Huntsmen with the same looks or hairstyle as the bastard that stopped her attempt to take the Fall Maiden's powers.

"You said two-toned, what did you mean by that?" Cinder said, her tone having an edge of hostility in it as she narrowed her eyes.

Roman raised his right eyebrow in confusion at the woman's tone and face. He had seen her get angry before whenever one of her subordinates had almost screwed up on their missions before. However, this was new to the expert thief all things considered. However, that still didn't mean he wouldn't have fun messing with her a bit.

"Well..." he spoke up while putting his left index finger on his chin a thinking pose. "He had this really weird blue trench coat on him, really wondering if he just likes the color blue. Black jeans, black shirt, this really valuable sword he used to cut some of the bullets I fired at him, and his ridiculous hair. I mean REALLY, it was mainly like... I don't know dark blue with silver at the ends? Then he-"

"Enough!" Cinder spoke out loudly while holding her right hand in front of his face. Now a look of irritation was on her face for the whole world to see. She gritted her teeth in anger, now realizing who it was that stopped Roman's dealings with one of the major crime groups in Vale. ' _UNBELIEVABLE._ _HE is here and ruining my plans AGAIN!?'_ Her thoughts were now filled with animosity toward the young hybrid. _'I can't believe this. If he somehow finds out about Roman working with me or even puts two and two together and warns Ozpin about it, the whole plan may be stopped in its tracks! Qum dammit!'_

"Did this person have an Aura on him at all? Did he use this Semblance-like ability where he was surrounded by a blue fire? Did he!?" Cinder was rapid-firing the questions towards Roman now. She knew how powerful the boy was in their fight, able to keep up with Mercury and Emerald in one on one combat and outsmarting them due to his unorthodox tactics, and was able to hold his own against her and the enhancements due to the Dust in her clothing. However, when he used that blue flame of his, he completely stomped them in battle, with her only getting in a few slashes on him that healed quickly due to that healing ability of his.

Roman then got back into his thinking pose, "Hmm... not sure the "blue fire" thing unless you're talking about his color preference, but... he did have an Aura around him protecting him from some attacks he blocked. Got to say, it must be strong since one of the guys throw a grenade into his face and knocked him to a wall, only for him to quickly move out of the way a second later. His must be of strong stuff if anything."

Cinder then pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance and sighed heavily. _'Wonderful, NOW he has an Aura? That makes taking him down even harder now! With the universal boost Aura can give to one that has it unlocked, he probably won't even need to use that power of his.'_ "Roman, you may leave now."

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Alright, alright." Roman then started walking away from his partner in crime. "Geez, someone has their panties in a twist today." He said softly to himself. He guessed by how Cinder was reacting to the same brat that both ruined his good day yesterday and his deal, he could guess that he must have messed up her plans at one point. For as long as he knew the black haired woman, she was focused, calm, calculating, and always had a smirk on her face whenever she plans. It honestly seemed as though in the thief's mind that the women had some kind of ability to see the future or had practically everything go right for her. He chalked it up to unnatural luck at times or she was very through in her plans and finding ways to make sure they would succeed even if they had several bumps in the way.

This was unexpected to say the least, considering that the kid would have interfered in her plans before stopping his little scheme.

He soon smirked to himself, _'Oh well, at least I have a way to mess with Queenie now. Oh I'm going to have fun with this.'_

When Roman left, two pairs of footsteps come up from behind Cinder. It was Emerald and Mercury, back from a job that White Fang had sent them on in order to make up for the slack due to Adam focusing on the Fang Hunter to counter his latest attack on them. It was a simple train assault on one of the hated Schnee Dust Company's trains that was heading for Vale to be used for a local Army garrison. Adam had sent 24 soldiers to take the train, kill anyone that was on board, and take it back to their base in Forever Fall. The soldiers were well armed with assault rifles and SMGs, they were in fact shock troops that had experience in assaulting Valean military bases prior to the mission. It seems to Adam that if the Fang Hunter was to try and attack them on the train, he would as Adam put it, "Die like the pathetic human he really is."

However, yet again the Fang Hunter had outsmarted the White Fang again because he was able to sneak aboard the train prior to it leaving the last station before its final destination. The Fang soldiers were once more caught off guard as not only did the Fang had set several nail bombs that killed half of the force and disoriented the rest. During the melee, the Fang soldiers that were knocked off the train but survived had said that the Hunter was in fact using Lt. Walker's weapon. In the end, 20 of the 24 that were selected for the mission were killed, wounded, or captured and only 4 escaped with bad injuries. Again, the White Fang had been made fools of by the new vigilante which had followed the news report of Lisa Lavender reading the note he had left at the station for them to read to everyone in Vale and hopefully all of Remnant. The note only further infuriated the Fang as the Hunter continually insulted ones like Adam by calling them "delusional Grimm" yet again.

To Adam, this infuriated him even more as not only was the Hunter spitting in the face of the Lieutenant by using his weapon to kill his fellow Faunus, but was starting to get the Faunus to really think about not supporting the White Fang. Even Sienna Khan, the High Leader of the White Fang was rather angered by the letter, calling for the Fang Hunter to stopped for the protection of her organization's members. Then, word had gotten out that Anti-WF forces had struck at several warehouses that kept weapons and Dust for the Fang to use when their assault on Beacon would finally commence. Three dozen more White Fang soldiers were killed during these attacks and the Dust and weapons were either blown up or taken away for them to use.

Overall, the Fang was scrambling to try and get the situation under control, so Emerald and Mercury were sent to deal with some rather, "uncooperative" street gangs that weren't following through on their promises.

"Cinder, the mission was-" Emerald started but Cinder then cut in.

"He's here, the bastard that stopped us before is here in Vale."

That caused the two to stop in their tracks as their eyes widened. "Oh come on!" Mercury said with annoyance and anger in his voice, "First, Monochrome stopped us from getting the powers of the Fall Maiden, and now he's trying to stop Torchwick from getting more Dust!? How many more times is this guy going to get in the way of our plans?" The assassin's ego was still bruised due to the fact the kid had curb-stomped them during their attempt to take the Fall Maiden's power. His pride had been crushed since an Aura-less and monster of a teen due to that Blue Flame of his. Mercury needed to get stronger prosthetic limbs in order to make sure that the kid couldn't cut through it like last time. He also had to make improvements to his limbs in order make sure his striking power was increased somewhat. However, he wanted to make sure that the next he met the hybrid, he would kill him completely.

"It gets even worse," Cinder continued, "he also was an Aura now. Torchwick told me he survived a grenade blast, something that should have killed him if he still didn't have an Aura."

"An Aura?" Emerald said i shock. "Great, now I don't think he'll even had that freaking power of his to kick our asses again." She was still smarting from the hits she got from Ragna two days after he had gotten them to retreat due to his power. Emerald would have been glad to not see the guy again for a while, considering how angry Cinder's master was at her for failing the mission. She really wanted to get back at him for humiliating the one she owes so much to since she met her that fateful day.

"It doesn't matter, we still need to find ways around this little obstacle if the plan is to have any success." Cinder said with determination. She knew now that she needed to find a way to make sure they could still build up their Dust supplies and forces before their assault on Beacon during the Vytal Festival. "See to it that Adam remembers our mission and his role in it. He needs to prepare on his end as well, so we'll give him some support to try and find this vigilante before he can continue he can derail us even further."

Mercury then spoke up, "Hey Cinder, could it be possible that Monochrome is the Fang Hunter? I mean he seems like the type of guy who would pick a fight which the Fang and not give two shits about fighting them." It was a logical argument considering the boy did say he would interfere in their plans during their battle with him. His power was incredible in Cinder's eyes, possibly on the same level as the Maiden's power if anything. His skills in combat were better then other Huntsmen she's seen in her life before and after met had begun her service to Lady Salem, able to keep up with her and the powers she could use due to the Dust she had in her clothing. His personality also seemed to give it away as well, he was reckless and aggressive but also was well aware of his surroundings in battle.

However, there was the chance that it maybe another Huntsmen that has taken on the White Fang. It wasn't impossible considering that there are those which are more powerful then the boy they fought considering some of the Huntsmen that Ozpin has contact with are in fact quite powerful in their own right, Qrow Branwen being chief among them. There was the possibility that Ozpin found a new ally that wants to fight the White Fang besides the young man they fought who had a bone to pick with the White Fang. It maybe possible that someone on Remnant may have grown a pair and wanted to finally start taking the fight to the Fang regardless of what would happen to them.

It was a rather loose argument, however without any solid evidence on it being the same person they fought before, it was too early to tell.

"You maybe on to something Mercury," Cinder said, returning to her cool persona, "however we still haven't gotten any information on the Hunter himself. If anything, he has been successful with having to strike at the Fang and have the Vale Military come in before Adam could send anyone to find and recover any of his people that had survived the fight with Hunter. He's quite through if anything to make sure that no one knows who he is, making sure that he can stop anything from reaching Adam or us. Until we get definitive information on his abilities or if he uses the same powers, it is just speculation at this time."

"Damn." Mercury siad while crossing his arms. "So what now then Cinder?"

Cinder sighed heavily, "If anything, we continue our objectives for right now. The assault on the Vytal Festival must happen regardless of this "Fang Hunter". Adam would be wise to remember that if he wants his organization to achieve the power and influence he craves for them, he will continue to focus his efforts in getting not only the resources we need to execute our plans but also in causing more panic and fear for the Grimm to sense. You're free for right now until your next mission."

Emerald nodded in response. "Understood Cinder, we'll be going." Both of them then left the room as Cinder was now thinking back to the meeting she had with her master. Lady Salem had of course been quite upset with the failure of the mission to collect the Fall Maiden's power. She was quite disappointed to hear that not only did they lose the chance to get the powers of a Maiden, but they also were beaten by someone that shouldn't have been able to defeat them in battle.

However, her demeanor had chanced when Cinder had mentioned the power that the boy had used against them.

For a second, she had seen her master's eyes widen in surprise at the news. That was something Cinder had never seen before, she had never seen anything shake up her mistress at all before. For all her years of serving the Queen of the Grimm, she had seen her as an unflappable

Salem had then walked towards the window and dismissed Cinder, saying that she can go back to Vale.

This left Cinder wondering what could have changed her lady's mind.

 _'Just what was Lady Salem thinking after I told her that?'_ She thought to herself. _'What is it about that boy's power that had her shocked like that?'_

* * *

 _The Next Day_

*YAWNS* "So remind me again why this place is where I can get more information on the underworld?"

Ragna was standing in front of a large building in downtown Vale with a rather bored expression on his face. It was a place that Ozpin said was the hangout for a lot of shady folk with ties to other criminals along with regular people heading there to enjoy a night of fun times and drinking. It was a night club, much like the ones back in Gallia that was owned by one Hei Xiong or "Junior" as he is more commonly known. Ragna couldn't help but snicker at the name, who in their right mind would have such a non-intimating nickname? It seemed like this would just be him forcing the owner to give him the information he has to the hybrid, deal with security that would chose to fight him, and walk out with only some damage to the place.

Of course, he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

" _I understand your skepticism Mr. Blaze,"_ Glynda spoke through his Scroll as he was standing in front of the place. " _However, if you want to have the best chance to learn of Torchwick's operations, you'll have to get information from Junior in order to learn more about that criminal's actions._ " Glynda knew that Junior, while he was rather well known in the underworld, he wasn't too much of a threat to those that wanted information from him. Due to this, he had several guards in his club along with having skilled fighters in the form of the Malachite sisters. Considering Ragna's abilities in combat, she wasn't concerned for him since he can easily deal with anyone of Junior's goons.

Ragna then sighed loudly at that. He wanted to figure out about what Torchwick was doing, but he should have known that it was going to be even harder then he thought. "Alright, so I have to just force the guy to spill the beans and give me the info I need? Sounds simple enough even if he has guards and cronies to try and stop me."

 _"I know how badly you want this, but do try to be careful. Also, try to keep the destruction to a minimum this time."_ Glynda said in a serious tone. _"I know that the warehouse you blew up was scheduled to be torn down later, but try not to cause a big scene. The police had gotten concerned about what had happened."_

"Right, sorry about that." Ragna said while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He didn't mean for the warehouse to collapse in on itself after he blew up Torchwick and sent him flying. Granted he was glad that the place was going to be torn down later, meaning that no one owned the building and the land itself would still be fine. However, Glynda did tell him to try and keep things under control if he was going to do another stunt like that again. "I'll try to not to do too much damage but if these guys get serious, I'll have to as well in order to win."

" _Just try to not bring the building down at least. Despite Junior's reputation, a lot of people to go it for their personal enjoyment so do try and keep it standing. Good Luck._ " Glynda then ended the call as Ragna put away his scroll and looked at the building one more time. He then sighed again and walked right up to the front door.

 _'Well, here's hoping this won't be a total waste.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

 _"Geez, talk about loud and energetic music. I wonder what Rosie would think of this."_

Walking inside the place, Ragna was surprised to see how sleek and big the place was. It had a large white dance area in the middle of the place with what he could assume were large speakers that blasted the music. Above him were a massive array of lights shining red and write lights on the floor and moving around erratically. There was also a large ball that looked like it was made of glass which was spinning place with more lights reflecting off of it. In front of him was a raised platform with someone that had a weird looking giant bear mask on his head while he was doing something on the platform.

To his left was a bar counter with several stools and a large display for dozens of different alcoholic drinks for people to choose to drink. He also noticed that there were several guys dressed in black suits with red sunglasses and black fedoras on their heads. Raga raised an eyebrow at that, did the criminals in this world not have any dress options or something? He could also see that there was a bartender cleaning some glasses behind the counter, seemingly without a care in the world.

Ragna causally walked up to the counter and took a seat. "Hey pal, you know where I can find Junior?"

The bartender stopped his cleaning and turned around to face the new customer. The man had a short black beard that surrounded his mouth and with dark brown eyes and short hair on his head. He had a sight scowl on his face considering that yet ANOTHER person was trying to find him for perhaps information on Torchwick or some other criminal that they are looking for and they're coming to him for that information. He really didn't want to give anything out considering how a certain blond haired brawler wrecked his place the last time and knocked him out cold. Now, it seemed as though history was repeating yet again. His henchmen all got up and pointed their guns at him.

Junior was taken aback by the kid's looks when he saw them, but he chose to leave it be for right now. "Look kid, I've already had one troublemaker trash my place before and I don't want another brat trying-"

"Just give me information on Wick for Brains and I'll leave without any problems." Ragna interrupted him. "I'll be reasonable and not cause any problems if you cooperate. Beileve me, I keep my word when it comes to stuff like this."

Junior was silent, he didn't think this kid was that straight forward. He was a little miffed that the kid chose to interrupt him while he was still talking, making the kid seem to be a delinquent even compared to Blondie. However, if the kid's word was legit then maybe he wouldn't have to worry about any more damages to his place. Honestly, while he wasn't strapped for cash at all considering how good his business was, he didn't want to constantly have to deal with super-powered teens wrecking his place every time they went to him for something.

Junior then let out a sigh and responded, "Alright kid, well I think I may have something for you. By the way, you want anything to drink?"

"Nothing alcoholic, got any soda or juice?"

"Alright I'll see what I can get you." Junior then walks up to the display of bottles behind him and began to take a look at what he had. "Now I don't have anything solid but Torchwick has been busy communicating with local gangs and crime bosses. He's been making more and more deals with them in order to get his hands on more Dust crystals. Of course, he's been using a bit of that cache of his in order to get more money in order to hire more muscle for his use." He then pulled a glass with the name "Mistral Mist" on the front and began to pour it in a glass cup. "I'm not wholly sure why he is doing this, Roman has always been a bit of a wild card. My guess is that he's trying to monopolize all of the Dust in the city for himself in order get more wealth but other then that no clue."

He then put ice and the glass and placed it in front of Ragna. "Here."

Ragna picked up the glass and put it to his lips. He then let cool, sugary drink go through his lips and into his throat as he kept drinking. He had to admit it was pretty good, he had preferred drinks like soda to alcohol since he won't be effected if he ever went overboard with drinking something.

After drinking the whole glass nonstop, he sighed in satisfaction and put the glass down. "Thanks, it was good. So are you completely sure that you have nothing else?" Ragna believed that Junior may in fact be hiding more information about Torchwick and his schemes. He guessed that maybe Torchwick had arrived prior to him and told Junior not to reveal sensitive information about his dealings. If Junior was in fact hiding something, he would have to push the issue until he got Junior to spill.

That would mean though he would have to fight all of the armed goons around him and wreck the place again, so he wanted to not go there yet.

"Sorry kid, that's all I got." Junior said while sighing, "I haven't spoken with Torchwick for a long while or has he spoken with anyone that's working with me."

"Damn." Ragna said while clicking his tongue. "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped." He then pulled out his wallet and and began pulling out some Lien. "Here's some for the drinks and a little extra if you can you can give me anymore info if you can."

"Look kid," One of the goons soon drew out his pistol out of its holster, "if the boss doesn't have anything else to say, then pay for your drink and scram."

"Yeah, just piss off if you know what's good for ya." Another goon said out aloud.

"Guys!" Junior said loudly, "I really don't want a repeat of that whole incident with Blondie a few days ago. I don't need this place to be trashed again!" It was true, the blond haired fighter had done a number on some of his previous employees when she decided to fight back after he wasn't being cooperative. He still could feel a phantom pain from when she punched him at her highest power. If the kid was anything like her, then he'd really be in for it.

"Ah C'mon boss," One goon with a smirk on his face, "you really gonna let some punk with a bad hair style tell you what to do?"

Ragna's frown soon deepened as his open right hand clenched into a fist.

"I mean Blondie was one thing, but seriously how bad could this kid be? I mean he looks-"

"Hey asshole."

The goon stopped talking as Ragna spoke up, an edge of menace in his voice. The young hybrid then turned his head to face said goon with a fierce-some stare in his eyes. "What did you say about my hair?"

Reflexively, the goon pulled up his pistol at Ragna's head, his hand slightly trembling. "D-Don't try anything punk!" Ragna inwardly scoffed at the suited man's attempt to get him to comply with the insult and just leave. He was going to leave without incident since he had gotten all he had about Torchwick and what the thief was doing. It wasn't what he wanted, but it was a start to finding out Torchwick's real goal about why he was collecting so much Dust in the first place. He figured the bribe wouldn't have worked anyway but it was worth a shot all things considered.

Unfortunately, this single idiot had chosen to insult his looks much like all those Darcsen-haters that did so before. To Ragna, insulting his looks was the same as spiting on his parent's grave, as well as everything they did for him in his life. Now it was time this punk understood it as well.

However, faster then most people could see, Ragna had brought his hand up on the goon's own and pulled him forward. Ragna then cocked his arm back and sent the poor sap flying with a solid haymaker to the face. The goon tumbled in the air for a few flips until he landed hard on the floor. He was groaning in pain as he tried to get back on his feet. Ragna then stood up from his stool and began to crack his knuckles as the man surrounding him began to take several steps back in order to surround him and fire at the first movement.

"You guys really want to do this guys?" Ragna said as he put his hand on his sword as the goons posed their fingers over the triggers of their pistols. It looks as though negotiations had broken down once again and it time to cut loose on these fools. Junior put both hands to his face as he groaned loudly at the situation, wishing he could have been somewhere else instead of Vale. Yet again, he would to deal with his staff getting the shit kicked out of them and his place getting damaged.

"Alright." Ragna said as he drew out his sword. "Let's get this party started."

 _ **Play OST: Gotta get the Cash from Anarchy Reigns**_

The goons opened fire with their weapons at the young hybrid as fast as they could pull the trigger. Ragna casually cut apart the bullets as he dashed at them and quickly slammed the closest one with a strong elbow strike to the gut. The unfortunate goon sent flying to the other-side of the dance floor and bounced along the ground into the wall. Ragna then continued to casually dodge and cut the incoming rounds as three of the goons came at him from two sides. He dodged the first attack and swept the goon off his feet with a sweeping low kick. He then put his sword put him to block an incoming swing as he then pivoted and slugged the first guy in the gut. He then back-stepped as the third goon thrust his sword forward then followed up with three slashes which Ragna blocked. He then followed up with a quick slash across the man's crest which while blocked by his Aura did make him stumble as Ragna then followed up with a palm strike to the chest then pivoted right and slammed him in the face with the pommel of Beowolf. He then quickly grabbed the man and Judo throw him onto the goon whom he swept kicked earlier as he tried to get up.

Ragna then jumped over a group of goons while spinning his sword in front of him blocking the bullets that were coming at him and sliced them up. He then flipped forward and caused them to jump away while he tried to hit them with an axe kick. Unfortunately, the thug he was targeting was able to react fast enough to dodge as Ragna's kick impacted the floor, causing a slight crack in the floor. Luckily, Ragna was able use his remaining momentum to roll forward and jumped at the thug he was targeting as he spun in the air to give momentum to his horizontal swing. The goon blocked it with his sword, but the force caused his arms to go numb somewhat as Ragna flexed his body to give the man a strong spin kick to the head.

Ragna landed and was forced to block a goon trying to attack him from the back with a thrust. He tried to counter him, however the two goons behind him opened fire which forced him to dodge and cutting the incoming bullets. This, of course caused them to be surprised and had several of them drop their jaws at the sight.

 _'Ok, has no one seen anyone else do something like that before?'_ Ragna thought to himself as he thinks it shouldn't be that surprising as there should be Huntsmen with Semblances that increases their precision to the level of cutting bullets much like himself. If anything, he figured that Semblances were as diverse as humanity itself, meaning that it was possible there was countless powers that could be given to Huntsmen if unlocked. He figured that a power that allows people to cut bullets must exist, so he wondered why most people were taken aback by it. _'My guess it may not be very common.'_

Ragna then parried the attacks from two other goons for a few seconds as he then caused them to clash with each others weapons and kicked the cross blades hard enough to knock them out of their hands. Taking advantage of this, he kicked one of them in the gut, and followed up with jumping over the stunned thug, grabbing him and tossing him at his friend. He then spun on his right foot and kicked away another goon's sword by connecting with the side of the blade, then followed up with a haymaker to the face and broke his glasses.

Then one of the DJs in the club brought up his machine gun from his station and began to open fire on the hybrid. Ragna was forced to dodge and jump around to dodge incoming fire as he drew one of his pistols and fired back. Due to Ragna's sharp eye, he was able to shot the weapon out of the DJ's hands and said DJ took several rounds to his being. Before coming into the night club, Ragna had equipped himself with Wind Dust rounds that would allow him to stun opponents when hit. He didn't want to kill any of Junior's men since he didn't think of them as targets to take out. Thus, he was going for knocking them out rather then killing them.

Junior couldn't put his head in his hands as his boys were getting their asses kicked again by another teenage punk. However, he could see that the two-toned boy was definitely more skilled then Blondie in his fighting style. While Blondie was skilled in hand to hand, she always had that sense of cockiness, always aggressive and overconfident. Not to say that she was completely arrogant, but she had displayed herself as invincible due to her Semblance. This boy on the other hand was more focused, more experienced, and a lot less hotheaded. A part of him did wonder what would happen if the two of them fought each other, Blondie's hard hitting strikes and ridiculous Semblance against the new kid and his abilities.

Of course, he was more concerned with the whole possibility that the hybrid could damage his club.

Four more goons took up position behind tap of the larger stereos and fired away at the hybrid while three of the previously knocked down goons attacked Ragna again. Ragna blocked several of their attacks as he spin kicked one of them down as forced the other two back. He then grabbed the leg of the downed thug as he swung him at the two like rag doll, knocking them down as they were surprised by the move. He then spun in place as he then threw the goon at one of the giant speakers, causing it fall down. The two behind the speaker soon got out of the way as fast as they could, but Ragna quickly shot at them before they could react. The wind Dust bullets quickly took down the goons as they over unconscious.

"Hey! That stuff is expensive you brat!" Junior yelled out over the combat.

"Shut up you damn geezer!" Ragna said as he dodged several more bullets as he pulled a grenade out and threw it at the other two behind another speaker. It bounced along the ground until it reached the speaker and blew up when it hit. The thugs were knocked back into the wall as the speaker blew up into pieces. Junior groaned even more at the lost of his stuff as the battle continued.

Another of Junior's workers, in another bear head pulled out a rocket launcher and fired at the hybrid. Ragna, seeing the incoming munition quickly brought out his sword and with precision cut the rocket in two, both halves blowing up the wall behind him. Ragna quickly shot the rocket launcher away as he then pulled another grenade out and threw it at the goon. Before he could get out of the way, Ragna quickly shot it and it blew up, sending the goon into the wall.

Ragna then dodged two more goons attacking him from both sides and hit them back with punches to their chests before and leaning away from another thug attacking him from his left. Ragna then swung back and knocked the sword out of the man's hand and followed up with a palm strike to the neck that stunned the man for a second allowing Ragna to pivot and spin kick him in the head. He then back-filped as he avoided another attack from two other goons. There was only a few more enemies left and they were getting annoyed that they had yet to hit the hybrid, much to Ragna's enjoyment.

Ragna then quickly pulled out a grenade and tossed it that the three in front of him. Just as they were about to get back from the explosion, Ragna shot at the grenade causing it to blow up in midair, the force of the blast knocking down the goons. Ragna put away Beowolf and drew his other pistol and fired upon the the last two goons with them getting hit by the wind Dust rounds and losing their footing. Ragna then quickly dashed up to one before jumping over him and throwing him at the last guy standing. All of the goons in Junior's place were now in pain, unconscious, or both as they laid out on the floor.

 _ **OST**_ **end**

Ragna took the time to reload Twin Fang as he faced Junior. "So is that everyone? If so I'll be taking my leave now."

"Sorry Mr. badass, but you'll be getting out of here in an ambulance."

Ragna turned to his right as two more individuals walking up onto the dance floor.

They were teenage girl wearing what Ragna could tell were gaudy dresses. One was dressed in White while the other in red, looking like stuck up rich girls with the accents if the way spoke earlier is any indication. They also had different hair styles with the red girl having short hair and the white girl having long hair. The biggest thing though that Ragna could see was that they both had the same face, making them twin sisters. What really caught his attention even more was the weapons they had on their persons. The one in red had sharp looking claws on her hands while the one in white had blades for heels. The latter made Ragna raise a mental eyebrow at the impractically of them for everyday use or being very awkward to walk around in certain places in.

Ragna turned his full body to face them. "So I'm guessing your Junior's best fighters. Look I get you want to fight me, but I'm kinda busy right now and your friends ended up wasting my time. So if you don't mind, I'll be going now. We can fight later."

The White haired girl took a step toward him, "Not happening there blue boy, you wrecked the club you need to pay the price."

Ragna sighed, he really didn't want to keep fighting the guys here and get into more trouble. It wasn't to say he wasn't tired or felt like he was in trouble, he didn't break sweat fighting Junior's goons. The two girls in front of him seemed to be far more skilled in battle then the goons knocked out around him. Perhaps they were Huntresses since they gave off an Aura (no pun intended) of professionalism and skill despite their appearance and voices. Ragna knew he was going to need to watch himself against there.

Ragna then cracked his neck to lossen it up, knowing that it was in evitable. "Alright then, I'm game. So before we start this, may I ask for your names?" He was curious to know who these girls were.

The red girl smirks as she and her sister stepped closer to the young hybrid. "The name's Militia, Militia Malachite. And the girl next to me is my sister Melanie. We'll be your dance partners for this evening."

"Well then," Ragna said while twirling his pistols around. "My name is Ragna Blaze. Hope you girls can keep up, I'm known to get into things when I hit my stride." He had to admit, while he didn't like that he was still stuck here and was wasting more of his time, perhaps the sisters could give him a good fight. The more tough opponents he fights, the more he'll grow in terms of combat in this world. Besides, this could give him experience in terms of fighting duos that have effective coordination.

"Well then Ragna, ready to start this little show?" Melanie said as she and Militia took combat stances.

"Ok ladies," Ragna soon spun his pistols in front of him and points them at the two. "let's dance."

 _ **Play OST: Mortified from Anarchy Reigns**_

The two girls charged at Ragna with them moving serpentine at him. Ragna opened fire with his pistols as they charged at him, forcing them to dodge which slows down their movement. He then changes them to combat knives as he clashes with Militia's claws and follows up with a spin kick to the girl's head. However Melanie soon came in with a kick that forces Ragna to lean away and jump back in order dodge the next attack that Militia sends at him. The two's combined attacks force him to block or parry with little to no opening for him to counter attack.

Then Melanie soon kicked Ragna's arms with enough force to knock them away for long enough for her sister to slash at him. Ragna thankfully moved out of the way in time that allowed for it to be a glancing blow. Melanie then comes in with an overhead axe kick in order to stun him so they could really put the hurt on him. The gril with the claws soon rushed down him down with several attacks, cutting into his skin slightly and cutting small bits of hair from him. However Ragna soon managed to jumped back and pivoted past Militia's next attack allowing him to nail her with an elbow strike to her side.

Melanie soon rushed in with a look of anger on her face, angered by her sister being hurt. That in Ragna's eyes made him have a little respect for them in that they cared for each other. Ragna then blocked her incoming kick with his left knife as he then swung at her with his right fist, causing the white colored girl to jump back as he kept on the offensive. He was able to land a slight slash mark on Melanie's left leg with the tip of his knife as he ducked under another her kicks and did a low sweep to knock her off of her feet.

"Done yet?" Ragna says to the girl before she quickly got back up and quickly kicked at him. Militia then came rushing back in as she preformed an uppercut slash aiming for his face. The hybrid quickly bent over and back-filped away as he turned his knives into their pistol form and began shooting at the twins. The twins dodged several of the bullets until Ragna was able to nail Militia with one of his Wind Dust rounds causing her to stumble. The hybrid then nailed her with a strong side kick to the gut which sent her back then jumped back as Melanie came down on him with a downward axe kick.

Melanie then dashed at the hybrid with a straight kick as she cut his off a bit of hair. "You are so getting it monochorme!"

Ragna soon blocked another kick from her as he caught her next kick by locking the blade between his knives. "Seriously? Why are people calling me that now?" He said aloud. Militia then leashed out with her other bladed foot as quickly moved but still got a slash across his right cheek. He ignored the shot of pain as he did another low sweep and knocked the girl off her feet and tossed her away. The red girl quickly righted herself in air as she pushed off her hands and landed next to her sister. Both looked ruffed up to the young hybrid as his Aura healing any cuts on him, even thought they wouldn't have slowed him down at all due to being cuts to his skin. However, he was looking ruffed up himself from their earlier attacks.

They soon went at him again as they seemed to be wearing him down. However, he was getting wise to their attacks and managed to push their attacks aside as he used their momentum against them. However, moving and thinking quickly, Melanie pivoted in place and slashed him across the torso, causing a deeper cut that brought his Aura down a bit. Ragna however, fought though the pain and quickly blocked Militia's incoming strike with one of his knives as he cut across her stomach, cutting into her dress and leaving a thin line in it.

 _'Alright, time to get serious.'_ Ragna said

Ragna then jumped over the two as Melanie followed up with a kick aimed at his chest, trying to knock him down and allow them to strike him at will. However, as soon as he landed, he had to block a sideways claw strike from Militia who dashed at him from around her sister. Ragna skidded along the ground as he then decided to pull a little surprise fro his belt. He pulled out one of his grenades and quickly armed it as he threw the explosive at the pair who dove out of the way as Ragna shot at it while still in midair.

The explosive scorched the dance floor (with Junior yelling at him for doing so) as the concussive blast forced the two away from each other allowing Ragna to focus on the nearest of the two which was Militia. He dashed at the girl with higher speed then they had seen from him before as he kicked at the girl with his right leg. She blocked the attack but was a little surprised by the force behind it as he followed up with several quick slashes which she frantically blocked. Some did get through and tore up more of her dress, but she was able to swipe at Ragna some, cutting into shirt but having no effect on his coat.

 _'No way, could he have one of those special clothes that has Dust woven into it?'_ she thought to herself.

Ragna then swung his left knife hard, knocking her claws out of the way as she was taken aback by the power behind the strike. She was taken aback in the idea the boy in front of them was in fact much stronger then they thought at first. She soon recovered and blocked a couple more slashes from his knives as Ragna quickly put away one of them and pulled out another grenade, this time a fire Dust grenade as he armed it while dodging another attack from the claw user. Once he had landed and with a mere two seconds left, tossed it at Militia. She jumped back and only felt part of the shockwave which sent her back skiding across the dance floor.

Ragna soon reloaded his pistols with special propulsion rounds that allowed one to launch themselves forward allowing him to cover ground quickly. As he soon as he got close enough to Militia so he could deck her in the face with the hardest punch he could. He hit her right cheek with enough force to cause her to go flying into the nearby stereo speaker knocking it down as she bounced along the ground.

"Militia!" Melanie screamed as she looked at Ragna with hatred for her sister's unconicousness. "You won't get away with hurting my sister!"

Ragna soon put away his knives as he pulled out Beowolf and got into a stance. Since he dropped the number of combatants to one, he figured that he could his main weapon to deal with the remaining opponent. After all, Beowolf was able to help dealing with the range disadvantage he had with dealing with Melanie's kicks. Melanie sent a straight kick towards the hybrid that he parried as he followed up with a sideways slash what forced her dodge. The two continued to trades swings and blows as they fought in a dance-like duel, both trading blows and slashes and causing a bit more damage to each others clothes. Eventually the two ended up pushing each other back several feet, as they both starred each other down. While Ragna could pull out his pistols and fire right now at her, she could be able to dodge his rounds again and get hit via a lucky shot allowing him to hit her. However, there still was the chance she could be able to dodge them all and cause the fight be prolonged.

However, Ragna had recently heard from Ozpin and Glynda something about Aura he was really interested in.

While Aura was mainly used for defense and block any incoming attacks, there were ways that it could be used for offensive attacks. One could focus their Aura into their weapons to either strengthen their weapons in order to take more damage (which especially works with weapons that are able to channel Aura effectively) or to increase their striking power. Another way they could manipulate their Aura is that they could be fired from their weapons like swords, axes, and other bladed weapons. It was very similar to how he could fire blade beams in his Blue and Azure Flames at any of his opponents. While it would drain his Aura if he overused it or if he used too much of it at once, it would be helpful if he needed to send much more powerful attacks down range.

That would be the way he would end this fight quickly.

Ragna soon began to focus his Aura into his blade as Melanie charged back at him again. He soon blocked her incoming kicks as she didn't let up in the offense, trying to find a way to bring him down. Ragna kept blocking and parrying the attacks until he was able to find an opening to knock her next kick away with enough force to throw her off balance. He then followed up as he forced her back with several sword slashes and physical strikes which forced her back to the wall as he ended with a kick that knocked her back into it as he had finished charging his blade.

"Here goes nothing!" Ragna yelled as he sent a Aura blade beam towards Melanie who was taken aback by the attack and was unable to move out of the way as it contacted with her and caused a large explosion that blew a hole in the wall.

 ** _OST end_**

Junior grabbed his head as he screamed, not believing his place got trashed even more so then when Blondie did it. This would take out a large sum of his money in order to fix the damage caused by the Darcsen and would take weeks to fix. He would have to find someway to deal with this and still be able to have patrons come over for a good time. He was about to yell at the kid to pay up but Ragna gave him a hard stare and pointed one of his pistols at him. Seeing both the threat and knowinv the guy could kick his ass, Junior walked away dejectedly.

Ragna sighed as he chose to walk out of the building as he put away his sword and put his hands in his coat's pocket. Along the way, he stopped to see Melanie still on the ground as he knelt down to her.

The girl soon opened her eyes as she looked at him with a tried look on her face. "What to you want now? You already beat the both of us, want to rub it in now?"

Ragna, to her surprise, just smlied at her, "I just wanted to say that was knida fun. You two are skilled no doubt and really forced me to get serious. Maybe next time we could have a friendly spar, you two don't seem all that bad so let's be friends alright?" Ragna knew from his father and Kai that in battle, people's true thoughts and emotions are laid out for those to see it. While he was curious to know why the sisters worked for someone like Junior, he knew they weren't that bad.

Melanie looked at the hybrid as if he grew another head before she passed out, thinking that he was diffidently the weirdest person she had ever met.

Ragna soon walked away with a smile on his face as he hummed a little tune to himself. _'Hopefully Glynda doesn't chew me out for this.'_ He thinks to himself.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Valor village_

"We're home mommy and daddy!"

Selvaria, hearing the sound of young children form downstairs headed down to see what the commotion was about. She saw Jacob and Lauren hugging a boy and girl in their arms as a man with similar hair and eye color to Lauren, walked into the room. The two young children held in the couple's arms were a girl of 9 years and a 8 year old boy. The boy had the same eyes as his father and the same hair color of his mother. He had on his person a green shirt with two axes crossing together on the front with blue jeans and black sneakers. The girl had similar colored hair to the father in a ponytail with eyes like her mother, with a sky blue dress with white sneakers. They also had backpacks on themselves, no doubt filled with whatever they carried with them on their little visit.

"Thanks again for taking care of the kids Kyle, I know it must have been quite a hassle with these two." Lauren said with a joyful smile on her face.

The man, now named Kyle smiled back, "No problem little sis, you know how much I love having the little ones over."

"We had a lot of fun at the carnival momma!" The little girl spoke up with her eyes shining like stars at her mother.

"That's good Meg" Lauren said happily. She had always brought the family to the late Summer carnival in order for them to have some fun before school be formally started. She figured with how the kids were good at the various games there, they won quite a few toys for them to play with later.

"Oh, so these your children Lauren?" Selvaria said as she got down to the floor. She was now wearing a white blouse with blue jeans and brown lofers. She had recently asked the couple if there was anything she could do around the house as to not freeload. While Jacob it was more important for her rest and recover from her experience, eventually he relented as the Valkyrian General helped around the house. The couple were impressed to see how hands on she was in terms work as she was not only through with cleaning and laundry, but that she also wanted to cook for them to show her appreciation towards the family.

Needless to say yesterday when they had dinner that she had made, they were amazed by her skill.

Lauren even said she could probably open up a restaurant with her skills.

Kyle was surprised to see another person with his sister and brother-in-law in their home. The silver-haired girl was quite beautiful like a fashion model if her physical appearance was any indication. She had quite the body that a lot of girls her age would pay millions of Lien for in order to have. However, he could also see that she had a great intelligence about her, an observant type of individual who took in her surroundings in detail. Seemingly, she was both beauty and brains, with good physical fitness since she seemed like she had a good build about her.

"Um sis, who is this?" Kyle said.

"Oh sorry, I never had the time to call you about it." Lauren said while rubbing the back of her head. "Kyle this is Selvaria. Jacob found her alone and injured in the woods so she's staying as our guest until she can find her brother."

Selvaria gave a little formal bow to man, "It's very nice to meet you."

"A pleasure miss." Kyle said with a smile. "I take it my sister's bleeding heart couldn't ignore someone in need?" Like all siblings, Kyle couldn't help but try to embarrass his sister whenever possible. They had times when friends were over when they would tease each other in order to see who would get flustered first

Lauren rolled her eyes as Selvaria gave a cool smile, "Oh it's nothing too serious. I'm just repaying them anyway I know how, since I don't want to take addvantage of their kindness."

The two kids soon pulled from their parents walked up to the sliver haired girl. They were both surprised to see someone they didn't know with their parents.

"Hello little ones." Selvaria said with a with smile as she waved at them. She did have a soft spot for children whenever she was off duty while she was still in the Empire. However, due to both her being a high ranking general in the Imperial Army and that she still was infatuated with Maximilian she didn't have too much time with them. Of course whenever she had interacted with the men and women in her unit, they had told her about their families and the siblings that some of them had to deal with. She always enjoyed it as it brought her closer with her troops as she knew more as people rather then as faceless individuals that other Imperial commanders would toss into enemy fire in order to win a battle.

"Um... Hi miss S-Selvaria." The boy said with a timid tone in his voice. Perhaps he was a little nervous around those he didn't meet yet or had problems speaking with other girls he didn't know well.

"Come on Joey! She doesn't seem like a bad person." The girl said as she looked her brother with a pout on her face. She then put her hand on his back and rubbed him, giving him a little encouragement. "Just be yourself and relax." She said with a smile on her face.

The young boy soon gave a little smile of his own as he nodded. He then faced Selvaria and waved at her. "My name is Joey and this is my sister Megan. Nice to meet you miss Selvaria!"

The Valkyria giggled at the young boy's energy, it seemed when he was given enough motivation he really could put 100% behind his actions. "Hello there Joey and Megan, I hope the three of us can get along."

"Oh Selvaria, you mind cooking for all of us? I know it's sudden but I think they would be impressed with your cooking skills." Jacob said to the young woman.

"Alright then, I hope you'll all enjoy it." Selvaria said as she went into the kitchen.

Jacob soon knelt down to his kids as soon as Selvaria left. "Okay kids, why don't you go up stairs and put your stuff back? We'll call you down when dinner is ready." The two nodded as they went up the stairs. They wanted to see if they could they could play with their new toys before dinner was finished .

Kyle turned to Lauren with a knowing look, "So sis, what's her story? What was that about a brother of her's?"

"Well, supposedly she had been separated from her friends and lost someone important to her." Lauren said with a melancholy tone to her voice. "She hasn't told as too much about it, just that she's from a far away place and was trained to be soldier from her caretakers. She was only used by this rather awful person who used her for his own selfish needs and she had thought he loved her much like she did him."

"Didn't she realize she was used?" Kyle said concerned for the girl's mental state.

"No, the person that ended up using her took her away from a place that she considered cruel and torturous. She was miserable and had lost someone that she taught of as a mother when they tried to leave before. In her eyes, the person that took her away was an angel from on high or a prince from a fairy tale taking away to a better life. However, once he had shown his true colors to her and had asked her to kill herself for him, she was crushed. She had thought he had loved her as she had done everything for him that he had asked of her to do for him."

"I see." Kyle said as he was taken aback by her story. He couldn't help but get angry at hearing how the silver-haired girl he had met had suffered so much in life. He couldn't help but be impressed with her sister and her lover in taking such an unfortunate soul into their house. Perhaps being around the kids would help her forget those horrible times. "What about the brother you mentioned?"

"Well, at first they didn't like each other much and fought a lot. At least that what Selvaria had told us about him so far." Jacob said. He figured there may have been more to that as Selvaria seemed a bit embarrassed at it and somewhat melancholy. However, she had mentioned that eventually he had in fact changed his mind about her and had wanted to become her brother. He and some friends of his had convinced her to help them and she had excepted. She took his hand and the two had each others back from then on until she got separated from him."

"This guy sounds like an alright guy, minus the fights they had from what you said." Kyle said sheepishly. "So anything about you learned from her?"

"Well one thing we do know about him." Jacob said, "His name is Ragna."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Selvaria looking through the recipes that she wanted to make for the family. She could help but feel better since she's been living with the Silvers for a while. She's more relaxed except for when she gets nightmares about Johann's death that day. During the day however, she feels happy as she took her time to learn more about Remnant. She got to see things on the television, read about certain topics on the internet (some she never wanted to see again due to her morbid curiosity about seeing how bad things could be seen on the internet. She also had a bit of small talk with Jacob and Lauren, talking them about how things worked in the Kingdoms, the types of weapons used by soldiers and Huntsmen here on Remnant, and telling them about the latter subject in detail about the abilities and Semblances that they can use to combat the Grimm.

For the first time in her life, she feels normal. No orders from superiors, no selfish, uncaring prince tricking her to serve him as a weapon, and no need for combat.

However, she was concerned about one person as she looked through the window at the evening sky.

 _'Ragna,'_ she thinks to herself, _'I hope your doing alright. One day, I know we'll see each other again.'_

* * *

 **Okay, that's it!**

 **Finally I'm glad to have gotten this done after God on;y knows how many months of procrastination and pushing it aside due to school.**

 **Anyway, this was just setting things up for the future regarding Cinder's plans. She's still following her plans out that we know from the canon story, however she is now concerned about how things are going due to Ragna's interference. She never had such a problem thrown into her plans, so she's more emotional in that someone did mess them up royally with preventing her from getting Amber's powers. So if she hears about anything to do with our hybrid hero, she'll end up getting more emotional and angered by his mention.**

 **Also, Adam is losing it due to Ragna's actions as the Fang Hunter. So that's always good (damn prick deserves it.)**

 **Also, what to you guys think in him getting a whiny bitch ass voice when Ragna and friends mock him?**

 **Anyway, while Mercury brings up a good point in Ragna being the Fang Hunter with him seeming like the type of person that would go up against the White Fang. However, with how the Fang Hunter acts against those in the Fang he kills and how he uses different weapons then what the White Fang have been able to find out about him from anyone they've been able to find alive, they can't make a surefire connection. As long as Ragna finds ways to keep himself being different from the Fang Hunter, he'll be able to keep Cinder from finding out about himself.**

 **Also, Junior and his goons appear!**

 **Yeah since Yang was able to mop the floor with them so easily, I figured that Ragna would also be able to do so without breaking a sweat. The only ones that would be able to take him on would be the Malachite sisters due to their teamwork and coordination. However, Ragna would be able to find a way to counter them and eventually defeat him. As for Junior not getting Ragna to pay for the damages, well since Yang kicked his ass something fierce and that Ragna is worse since he has a killer edge to him due to him being a soldier, Junior wouldn't want to pick a fight with him unless he wanted to end up in the hospital.**

 **As for Selvaria, she now gets to meet Jacob and Lauren's children. They will also help her get better as she still tries to deal with her mental issues as she recovers from Johann's death. I just figured to introduce them now and have it explain that there was a festival for the reason why they didn't show up earlier.**

 **So yeah, that's pretty much all I wanted to say about things in this chapter.**

 **Next chapter however, it's finally time to begin RWBY proper. Yep, next chapter is the first episode of the show as Ragna meets everyone's favorite, weapon loving, cookie eating, adorable overall little reaper and help her fight Torchwick. So look forward to that.**

 **Now for the omake.**

* * *

 **Omake: Red and Yellow**

"Well time to see if Junior has anything new for me today."

Yang Xiao Long, step-sister to young Ruby Rose and trill-seeking brawler drove up her motorcycle Bumblebee right up towards Junior's night club. There was no doubt in her mind that Junior and his guys would no doubt be on edge considering how she wrecked their place last time when he shook the man down for information. Not that she was worried since if she beat them once, she can do it again. After all, it was still kinda fun and it would give her a way to pass the time.

When she rounded the corner to where she would in front of Junior's place, she was surprised to see a massive hole in the wall near the main door. She could also make out Malachite sisters who were worse for wear with Militia carrying her sister as she held her right arm across her shoulders. Some of Junior's guys also looked pretty bad as their suits were damaged, their glasses were broken or shattered in some cases. From what she could see from the hole some of the dance floor was wrecked and a few of the speakers were shot up, broken, or destroyed. There were also a couple more holes and the DJ booth was shot up as well.

It was about as bad as what she did if not more.

"Damn, someone really messed up Junior's place real bad." She said aloud. A part of her wondered if some new guy that's a Huntsmen showed up and trashed the place or Junior's goons picked a fight with somebody and they lost. It seems their was anew troublemaker in twin that was pretty tough in their own right and knew how to fight.

A slight smirk came on Yang's face, sounded like her kind of person.

She then heard her Scroll ringing in her pocket as she soon pulled it out. The caller ID revealed it to be Ruby, no doubt wondering what she was doing out.

She pressed the call button button and held the device to her left ear. "What's up Rubes?"

 _"Hey Yang!"_ The young, cheerful voice of her younger stepsister sounded off from the over side of the device. _"So how are things? Did you get anything new from Junior?"_

"Nope." Yang said Simply "Look's like I won't be able to get anything from him today. Looks like someone trashed his place, and it wasn't me this time."

 _"Really? What happened?"_ The weapon-loving girl said.

"Seems like one of Junior's newest customers ended up trashing his place pretty good. I think it might be worse then what I did when I tried to get info not of him last time."

 _"I see, so are you coming back early today?"_ Ruby questioned.

Yang took a second to think about it. While she could ask Junior about things right now, it was clear that if she walked up to them, they wouldn't be in the best mood and would end up getting into a fight. While she would easily be able to kick their asses with their recent injuries, she didn't want to act like a bad guy and beat someone down while they are already hurt. Also, she figured that maybe she could end up running into the person if he must be a Huntsmen and could run into him somehow.

Then if they were being stubborn, she could fight and get the information out of him then.

"Nah, I'll be heading back now." She said simply.

 _"Okay!"_ Ruby said cheerfully, _"_ _Come back soon sis or I'll have all of the cookies!"_

"You got it Rubes." Yang said as she chuckled. She put the scroll away and soon drove off, wondering who it was that kicked Junior's butt.

She soon drove away from the wrecked night club, not knowing that she had gone the opposite away of the person that caused the damage.

* * *

 **Okay, that's all everyone! Sayonara!**

 **PS: What do you think about CRDL becoming Ragna's main punching bags later in the story? After, bullies should get what they deserve and they DEFINITELY deserve it.**


	9. Chapter 9: Ultimate Hunter, Little Rose

**Alright now onto the 9th chapter and finally the actual beginning of RWBY Vol 1.**

 **Note: This chapter's title was an idea given to me by Gamerman22. Thanks for the idea my friend and stay awesome!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Ultimate Hunter Meets a Little Rose

 _Several Weeks Later_

It was nighttime in Downtown Vale. The stars (or what could be seen due to all of the lights) were shining brightly in the night sky through the few clouds in the night sky. People were minding their own business as they walked the streets. Couples went home or continued their dates with their arms interlocked and enjoying their partners company. Adults that had jobs were heading back home, ready to relax for the rest of the night and spend time with their families before repeat their daily routines all over again. Cars, which were less in number then in the morning and afternoon hours, drove on the streets to home or somewhere else for a quick errand to finish up. It was peaceful this night for the locals as the hustle and bustle of the city lessened for them to take in the ambiance.

As for a certain hybrid, he was grazing at the stars above him while on his back on one of the rooftops. It was (for a certain event that would be happening in a few minutes) conveniently in front of one of the main Dust stores in Vale, "From Dust Til Dawn".

Ragna couldn't help but gaze at the stars, wondering both about what constellations were in the sky and about what would be happening to him tomorrow. Tomorrow, he would finally enter Beacon Academy as a Huntsmen-in-Training. He would finally be able to intermingle with others around his physical age and finally start making friends that would have his back for when the going got tough. He would learn about Remnant's history more and most importantly to him, he would learn how to kill the various types of Grimm that he would end up facing.

In his mind, he couldn't wait for the real first step of his journey of becoming a Huntsmen to begin.

He held his right arm in front of him, the one with his Darcsen armband on it. _'I'm really glad that Ozpin decided to give me this coat,'_ he thought with a slight smile on his face, _'it really has helped me out so freaking much during the times I've gotten Wick for Brains to run for the hills.'_ Following his fight and (accidental) damage to Junior's club, Ragna had continued to his double life with making the White Fang bleed as the Fang Hunter and dealing with local thugs, hoodlums that supported the White Fang, and Torchwick's crimes when he could as Ragna Blaze.

In terms of attacks on the White Fang, he had already stopped 14 trains that were to send supplies to the Vale Branch of the terrorist group, stopped 12 trains from being hijacked by the Fang, destroyed several bases of theirs (including 3 large ones with the help of defectors that would usually try to sneak away, but he would convince them to help out in destroying the base), and killed several more officers of theirs. In his mind, who it was that was leading the Vale Branch must be pissed off beyond belief at the losses they've been taking and still nothing on the Fang Hunter in terms of leads to where he maybe getting the weapons and anything on who he actually is.

Good, it was best to keep it that way.

As Ragna during the times when the Fang Hunter wasn't needed, he usually kept kicking the asses of local street gangs and got them locked behind the slammer when he brought them to Vale police. While the gangs he had been dealing with wanted to get back at him for ruining their reputation and wrecking their turf, Ragna, no thanks due to Ozpin's intelligence gathering skills and connections, always stayed one step ahead of them and kept knocking them down a peg. As for Torchwick? He had ruined three more of the man's schemes already. One involved stealing a sizable shipment of Dust that had been offloaded from Atlas via a freighter owned by the SDC or Schnee Dust Company, the main sellers and makers of Dust in Remnant.

Oh, how pissed Ragna was to find out how they ended up getting their massive wealth.

The SDC had been able to monopolize the mining and selling of Dust by forcing its competitors to shut down, meaning that small businesses owned by families or smaller companies were forced to shut down. This caused countless numbers of families to lose their businesses, causing them to go into bankruptcy in the worst case situation or just put them out of the job and making them suffer hardship. Not only that but he had been hearing of the treatment that the Faunus that work for the company (or as Ragna felt from he had heard being ENSLAVED by the company) was horrendous. They were forced to work in hazardous conditions, which he figured since they have advanced robots they would have them do all of the heavy lifting. However, it seemed that they either saw that as too expensive for them or chose not to do so in order to make more money.

Oh what he would give to put the current head of the SDC, Jacques Schnee in a world of pain. Even if the man had gotten an army of mercenaries to protect him, Ragna wouldn't stop until he had the bastard begging for his life and force him to free all of the Faunus he had under his thumb. It reminded him far too much of Fouzen and the horrible conditions that Darcsens were put through when the Empire took over the city.

Other then that, he had also heard of the power of the the Kingdom's militaries, mainly Atlas. He was impressed with how powerful they were considering both their position geographically and the size and the advances that they possess is impressive to the young man. Their use of robots in combat along with the mechs they used diffinatly made him think of Gallia using those weapons against the Empire and driving the bastards into the ground.

 _'No doubt Is would want to know all about them.'_ he thought.

He then began to hear muttering from the streets below him as he got up. He dusted his coat in order to keep it neat and walked over to the edge. He saw a group of familiar looking thugs walking with a certain someone that he didn't think he would be meeting again so soon. They soon stepped into the Dust store, no doubt trying to rob the place blind so he can make a profit off of it.

"Again?" He said to himself, "Doesn't Torchwick ever get the damn hint? I swear he's more annoying then Il Douchebag ever was, and that's saying something." He then took a closer look at the goons around him and realized they were from Junior's club. He didn't think they would be helping out someone like Roman but he soon remembered that Junior was still a shady guy and had knowledge about things in the Underworld. It would make sense that Roman would know Junior and that the latter must owe Roman something.

Ragna soon sighed as he rolled his shoulders, "Oh well, I guess I can just knock Wick for Brains around once again for fun. Not as though I don't have anything better to do."

He was about to jump down to ground level until he saw one of the goons flying through a window and land on the street hard. Then a red blur appeared and landed in front of the stop as well with a weapon on her shoulders.

The girl was around 15 years old, a little younger then Isara with short black hair with red highlights in it. She had on a black Gothic dress with a skirt that looked suited for combat with a belt with pouches on it for ammunition and possibility other things. She had a red cloak bring held by two white upside down crosses on her dress, the cloak having a hood on it for in case it rained or wanted to hide her face. However, the most striking feature about her was her silver colored eyes, a similar shade to Selvarias if not a little lighter.

She soon swung around her weapon, a giant red scythe with a sharp blade around her like she was twirling a baton or staff. She seemed quite skilled with it as brought it down on the pavement tip first as her cloak blew in the wind.

"Impressive" he said aloud.

He soon saw Roman step out with Junior's goons around him. "Okay..." he said, clearly surprised by the sight before yelling at his help, "get her!" The goons charged at the girl at the fastest they could go.

The girl soon spun on her weapon as she kicked the first goon in the face knocking his lights out as he was sent flying. She then fired her weapon, the recoil shooting her forward at the two goons charging at her, using the blunt side of her weapon to knock one down then maneuvered in order to pound the other into the ground. One of the goons tried to open fire but the girl quickly shot herself around to avoid the incoming bullets.

Ragna as quite impressed with how effortlessly the young girl was taking down the goons. She seemed to be quite the prodigy in terms of skills, perhaps an upcoming Huntress-in-training.

 _'Wait,'_ he thought to himself, _'red and black clothing, uses a scythe for a weapon...'_ his eyes then widened, _'Don't tell me.'_

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _A few weeks ago, after the fight at Junior's_

 _"You have two nieces?"_

 _"Yep, and I'm warning you they can be quite the handful if you ever meet them."_

 _Ragna and Qrow had just finished a small fight with a few packs of Grimm each with several Ursa Majors around them quickly dissolving. Qrow was curious to see how the young man fought in person, how he acted in battle with several enemies around him and to see how could handle some tougher Grimm. While Amber had told him about how skilled he was in combat from what she had seen when they fought off the assailants that tried to take her powers. Of course, hearing about was another thing from actually seeing it._

 _Honestly, he could see how good the kid was in battle._

 _He kept a cool head, no doubt due to his role as a sniper (although he hoped to get a sniper rifle soon for him to use) allowing him to see his opponents moves and accurately strike when the time is right. Not only that, but he was a crack shot with his new pistols as he killed some Beowolves easily along with putting a round into the eye of an Ursa causing it pain before he beheaded it._

 _Ragna on the other hand had to admit Qrow was pretty skilled in combat. While he seemed like the town drunk he had seen before in some parts of Gallia, Qrow was a skilled fighter, no doubt able to fight with Selvaria due his weapon's abilities, experience, and his overall battle style. Qrow had told the young man not to be near him when they fought the Grimm as in his words, "You might and up tripping up more then you normally would have along with making yourself open to attack."_

 _During a break in the fighting, he was able to see what Qrow meant._

 _Some of the Ursa were tripping up or crashing into trees which fell over and crushed them. Some of the Grimm ending up crashing into other Grimm during the battle, causing them to act aggressive which each other, which Qrow took advantage of and killed them quickly. His weapon, a sword, scythe, and gun combination called Harbinger was a sliver blur as Qrow swung it around it sword form, easily cutting down Grimm as he then switched it to his double barrel gun form and blasted apart two nearby Beowolfs. When he pulled out it's scythe form, he was able to swing it around like it was nothing as he slashes more of them apart. HE also used the guns in his weapon to shoot himself around at high speeds, using the added momentum to add more power into his strikes, allowing him to easily hack off the limbs of the Grimm with little trouble._

 _Overall, Ragna could say Qrow was definitely a powerful Huntsman like Ozpin said he was._

 _After Qrow was finished, Ragna went up to him and asked what happened with the Grimm he was fighting._

 _Qrow said simply, "My Semblance gives anyone nearby or that I'm fighting bad luck. I'm not able to control it at all, which is why I told you not to fight next to me as you could have been affected. That's why I'm better fighting one-on-one or against only enemies without anyone nearby to help me."_

 _Soon they had found more Grimm to kill and a few minutes later, they were breathing heavily from the battles._

 _"I see," Ragna said as they took a break on a nearby log. "So what are their names?"_

 _Qrow then took a seat next to him and drunk out his flask. "Well, the oldest is Yang Xiao Long who happens to be my brother-in-law's first child. She has long blond hair that she constantly takes care of at all times. Trust me when I say this, the last thing you want to do around her get remove a bit of her hair. Even one single hair can cause her to explode like a bomb."_

 _"Then I'm guessing she beats the chap out of the guy or girl who did it?" Ragna questioned._

 _"Hit the nail right on the head." Qrow said. "Yang has a strong Semblance that allows her to absorb the force behind any attack she gets struck with and adds it to her own. Basically, in a one-on-one fight she can basically take down anyone after enough time. Of course it only really benefits her if her Aura remains. It can work if she doesn't have her Aura, but its dangerous considering she could be killed by an enemy's strike."_

 _"So she basically embodies the phase, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." to a T." Ragna bluntly said._

 _Qrow chuckled, "Pretty much, there Valkyria boy." He then hardened his eyes, "However, that power of hers as made her too overconfident. Believe me, its not a problem with her personality as people who like having fun and seek new challenges for themselves isn't a bad thing but she's way too cocky for her own good."_

 _Ragna simply nodded. He knew that getting overconfident would almost always get someone hurt or killed. He had seen that plenty of that when he saw some of the more arrogant Regular officers that tried to attack Imperial positions during the war. They were among those that still thought the Empire wasn't as powerful as they thought and that they had only gotten lucky in getting as far as they did/ This was their thoughts along with wanting to get more fame for defeating the Imperials, getting a higher rank for their heroics, and just overall being far too greedy as they ended up failing and being humiliated along with losing scores of good men and women for their foolishness. In some cases (especially when Selvaria was on the field) they lost their lives without even managing to win any significant gains._

 _"Anything else I should know before meeting her?" Ragna added in.  
_

 _"Well, her weapons are two bracelets that turn into gauntlets called Ember Celica. They increase her punches power and they have built in shotguns. They can add in more power behind her strikes or as you no doubt saw from my fight can be used to shot the user around the battle via using the recoil to boost your speed."_

 _"So she's a boxer then, I guess that's kinda impressive." Ragna said. It seemed to him that he would have to be careful if he ever got into a fist-fight with Yang if it happened. If her Semblance made her that strong once she absorbed enough attacks, he may have to overpower her with his Blue Flame if he wanted to match her rising strength. Of course, he knew that he would have to come up with ways to counter her power and succeed in beating her. After all, Selvaria was stronger then him originally and he trained himself to the point were he was able to finally beat her in a straight up fight. "Anything else?" He continued._

 _"Well she'll probably end up trying to flirt with you just to get a kick out of it, since puberty was kind to her." Qrow said as he takes another drink. "The main thing is, she says a lot of bad puns. And I do mean A LOT, nearly as bad as her old man."_

 _Ragna soon groaned into his hands 'Wonderful, so I'll be dealing with a girl who as a nice body like Selv and the "sense of humor" that Ted always showed. Somehow I think she'll be quite the handful if she's also stubborn if I try to help her, thinking she's still on top of the world.'_

 _"Yeah, I don't feel glad about this position you'll be in soon." Qrow said as he puts the young man's back. "Something tells me though you maybe able to get Yang to finally wake up and realize she's not invincible, get her to see she has a lot more to learn and not to rely on her Semblance as often. Tai always said that is her major fault and I agree with him."_

 _Ragna soon looked up from his hands as chose to move the conversation over to the other one. "So what about the other one?"_

 _Qrow then chuckled as he spoke back up, "The kiddo? Well then I guess it wouldn't hurt." He soon took drink of his flask. "Her name is Ruby Rose, and is the younger of the two. If your curious about why they have different last names, it's because my brother-in-law, Taiyang Xiao Long married twice, with the second one being Ruby's mother Summer Rose."_

 _"What about the first wife he had?" Ragna questioned._

 _Qrow sighed heavily, "The first one he married... was my sister Raven Branwen. She and I were part of a team with Summer and Tai, named STRQ. Over the years, Raven and Tai fell in love and eventually had Yang."_

 _"I'm guessing something happened that caused Raven to leave?" Ragna asked. He figured that due to Qrow's tone, he and his sister didn't leave each other on good terms._

 _"Let's just say that both me and Raven have known Oz for a long time." he then rubbed the back of his neck as continued, "Due to certain circumstances, Raven had negative views on Ozpin as she ended up leaving to back to our tribe. I never felt want the need to go back with her as I still trust Oz even with everything that he told me." He then looked to Ragna with a hard look, "I know you're curious about the details and why my sister chose to leave her friends and family, but I'm afraid that I can't can't share with you right now. It's personal all things considered."_

 _Ragna sighed, he did want to get details in order to know why Raven left. While he was upset at that, he was even more angered at Raven. He didn't know why Raven left, but he couldn't believe that she just left her husband and daughter without any good reason. Ozpin seemed like the type of guy that cared about those under him, and seemed to know more than he let on. She must have been selfish or that there was something that caused her to leave. It couldn't have just been regarding her tribe, even if she cared that much about them._

 _"Okay then," Ragna said with a slight frown on his face. "Anything else about Ruby I should know?"_

 _"Well, she wears red and black clothing, especially the red cloak that Summer had given to her as a gift when she was younger. She has black hair with red highlights and silver eyes. However, her most important part of appearance is her weapon Crescent Rose." He then pulls out his own weapon and changed it to its scythe form. "You see my scythe? Well Ruby also uses one as well, except instead of having a double barreled shotgun its 50 caliber sniper rifle and its colored red."_

 _"She's a sniper?" Ragna said with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Yep," Qrow responded, "she's a crack shot, able to hit Grimm at hundreds of yards away. Heck once she sniped a Beowolf from nearly a mile away and killed it."_

 _Ragan gave a low whistle at that. Despite her young age, Ruby seemed to be as good a shot as him and Marina if not better due to her weapon. Of course, he knew that if given enough time to train and practice, anyone regardless of age would be skilled enough with their weapon to be an effective fighter. Aisha Neumman, the youngest member of Squad 7 was only 12 years old when she had joined the Militia in stopping the Empire. She wanted to prove herself at being useful for the squad as she was very smart for her age and had a good level of determination to work hard. Ruby seemed to be just like the youngest Militiawoman in that she had a great weapon at her side and had impressive skills if Qrow was any indication._

 _"Let me guess, you trained her on how to use such a weapon?" Ragna said with a smirk._

 _Qrow then laughed out loud at the man's bluntness. "Yep, both her and Yang. Ruby was pretty bad at using it the first time she had chosen it for her weapon. So I trained them for years to get to where they are in terms of weapon skills. Now they can take on a group of Beowolfs or Ursa and if they play it right, can emerge on top. She's also quite the weapon nut, always ogling any fancy new weapon she sees along with wanting to see them close up and see how they work herself."_

 _Ragna then chuckled, "She sounds like she would get along with a friend of mine no problem." 'Is would become friends with her quickly no doubt.'_

 _"So you want to help train both of them?" Ragna asked with a tilt of his head. "Is there anything you want me to help Ruby with?"_

 _"Well..." Qrow said as he rubbed his stubble. "One area Ruby needs help with is in terms of hand to hand combat. Yang has been trying to get her to do so for a while, but she still hasn't been really putting in an effort to better herself. Maybe you could train her and make her take it seriously, you seem to be able to get people off their asses and get to work."_

 _Ragna snorted at that comment. It reminded him of the times where he had to the laziest member of the Squad, Herbert Nielson, off of his ass (sometimes by splashing water on him, sometimes by blowing a whittle near his ear, and other times by threatening him or just kicking him on to his feet. He usually was the one to get him up as Ragna had become the one guy in the squad that no one wanted to mess with (unless they were Jane Turner or Hannes Salinger who kept trying his patience with their actions against the Imps, they always ended up getting their asses kicked.) so Herbert never argued with him unless he wanted to get into a world of pain._

 _Ragna soon stood back up and stretched his arms, "Well I guess if I'm going to start making more of a difference here I guess I should start helping out those that could end up being my friends in the future." He then looked back to Qrow with a smirk on his face. "I'll train them, plus anyone who on their team or teams. Just tell your brother-in-law if he has any issues with my methods, then he can speak about it to me face to face. I'm going to make them the best fighters they can be."_

 _Qrow chuckled as he put away his flask and stood up as well. "No problem, besides I have to tell Tai about what happened since he also knows about Oz and the whole thing with the Maidens. I think he'll want to be careful around you once I mention how strong you can get so he learns not to mess with you."_

 _Ragna soon gave his own smirk in return, "You got it."_

* * *

 _Back to Present Day_

 _'Well what do you know? I actually get to met Ruby earlier then I thought. Must be fate or coincidence.'_ he thought to himself.

He soon felt a familiar feeling in his head as Lupa soon chimed in.

 _"I'm sure that it is more coincidence then fate young pup. Though I admit, young miss Rose has the potential to become among the best Huntresses of her generation."_ The ancient Valkyrian responded.

Ragna soon decided to jump down from the building as he made his way over to the fight. While he wasn't concerned about Ruby holding her own as she was easily dealing with the goons, he figured he could knock Torchwick down a peg. He soon heard the remaining goons grunting and yelling as they ended up getting knocked down as he saw them getting piled up in front of Torchwick. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight as he took out one of Twin Fang in his hand and loaded HE Dust rounds into the weapons.

Roman soon groaned as he put his hand to his forehead. "You were worth every cent. You truly were."

Ruby stared him down as Roman's personality took a 180 as he took out his cigar from his mouth. "Well Red I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around," as he spoke, he quickly moved his cane up and aimed at Ruby with the targeting reticle popping up and helping him to aim at her. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

However, before he could take a shot at her, two shots rang out. One hit his cane as it flew from his hand and the other hit him in the chest. Roman staggered back as he checked to see if there was any damage to his suit as he looked around to see who was the shooter.

"Okay, who the hell shot me?" he said aloud to no one in particular.

"Hey Wick for Brains, did ya miss me?"

Both him and Ruby turned to see who was it was that talked. They soon saw a certain blue gabbed hybrid emerge from the shadows of a nearby alleyway. Ruby was surprised to see someone with a similar hair style in having his hair's ends colored differently. Of course unlike her hair which was black with red, his was dark blue with silver. She admitted he looked pretty cool with the long coat, making him look like someone from a hack and slash video game.

Roman, on the other hand...

"Blue!? How in Qum's name are you here?"

"Well I was walking around town when a little birdie told about you trying to rob another Dust store. So I thought to myself, 'Well I don't have anything better to do right now, so I guess I can kick Matchstick's butt around until I have to hit the hey.' And that's why I'm here." Ragna said with a smirk on his face.

Roman soon dusted off his clothes as he turned from being stunned to being angered. "Look Blue," he said with a with a sigh on his face, "as much as it would oh so make me happy to pound your face into the ground for all of the deals you ruined for me and for the damaged suits, I'm a little busy right now and NOT in the mood." Roman had suffered far too much profit loss due to the young man's constant actions against him. Not only that, but he had also been able to cause the arrest of several members of the local street gangs which really got them in hot water. Wanting revenge for their losses, they had sent quite a few members to take down the damn upstart so that way they could get on with their business.

However, Ragna was easily able to deal with them due to his skills and Ozpin giving him a heads up and allowing him to counter them.

"Aw... is the big bad thief upset that I keep humiliating him and turned him into the laughing stock of the criminal world?" Ragna mocked. He then turned to young Ruby and gave her a thumbs-up. "By the way, nice moves there, you're pretty good Red."

"Um... thanks?" The red cloaked girl said to the new arrival. He seemed like he was a nice guy from what Ruby could tell. She wondered why he didn't appear earlier to help her out but she quickly guessed that she didn't need the help against the goons. She also saw the pistol in his hand and the sword on his back. From the design of the pistol, it was a modified Desert Eagle pistol with attachment rails to equip different sights on the weapon. The sword however, really caught her eye. It seemed to be based on a design from Remnant's olden days, where melee weapons where the norm until firearms came about centuries later. There was also a wired glowing gen in the center of the crosspiece, which looked different from the Dust crystals she had seen before.

"Oh don't worry Blue, you'll be getting your comeuppance soon enough." Roman said as he took out a fire Dust crystal. "Here's a little parting gift!" He then tossed the crystal at the girl but Ragna quickly shot it out of the air, causing a huge explosion that forced them to cover their eyes. By the time the light died they soon saw Roman was climbing up the fire escape in order to use it for main job except in the opposite of the job they were intended for. However, Roman had taken some damage as they could see that his suit had taken some damage from the blast and that he had his cane back in his hands. Ragna couldn't help but scowl at the fact the dumbass was starting to get away.

"Mind if we go after him?" Ruby said as she turned to the store owner.

"Hummm mmm." The old man said while nodding rapidly.

Ragna turned to Ruby as he raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. I mean they were going to go after Roman anyway, so why did she need to ask for the man's permission? The girl looked at him in his eyes and simply shrugged as she then began to shoot herself upwards with to her weapon. Ragna simply began to use his enhanced physicality as he jumped up the fire escape and as Roman had gotten up, Ragna was able to shoot himself forward as he dropped kicked the man in the back. As he landed on his feet, Ruby soon appeared right next to him as she just landed on the roof. However, a Bullhead soon appeared right behind Roman, no doubt his getaway vehicle.

"End of the line Red and Blue!" Roman said as he tossed another fire Dust crystal at Ruby. Ragna this time drew Beowolf and cut the crystal in half, causing an explosion but he wasn't in any major danger. The Dust that had been woven into his coat was in fact fire Dust as emerged from the explosion without any visible signs of damage. Ruby smiled at seeing that he was okay as she soon turned to see another figure joining the fray. An older women with a white long sleeved buttoned top, a black shirt with purple on the inside, and black high heels.

It was none other then Glynda Goodwitch.

The combat instructor turned to Ragna as he gave a nod in thanks for her coming here which she returned. She then fired several purple lasers at the airborne vehicle, causing it to shudder from the attack as Roman soon got into the cockpit.

"We got a Huntress!" Roman yelled to the woman wearing a red dress who was piloting the Bullhead. The woman nodded as she then walked out to the cargo bay. She keep her face in the darkness, only part of her red dress showing along with her legs and her amber eyes showing through the darkness. She looked on at the young girl, only having minor interest in her as she was curious on how the girl was able to stop Roman. She then looked towards Goodwitch, no doubt frowning at the appearance of Ozpin's partner and Beacon's main combat instructor. She would have the ability to stop their aircraft so she would need to deal with her Semblance first in order to allow them to escape.

However, she then turned her head to see the _last_ person she ever wanted to see.

 _'Damnit Roman. You didn't say anything about HIM showing up.'_ Cinder thought to herself.

Ragna soon realized who it was that was covered in shadows as he scowled at her. He didn't think that Wick for Brains was working for the same black-haired girl that he had fought before and protected Amber from. He just thought that Roman was stealing Dust in order to get a monopoly of the supply for use by local gangs, major terrorist groups (perhaps the White Fang, but that seemed like a stretch in his mind), really anyone that wanted a large enough supply to back their forces in any future moves. Now that he saw the same woman working with Roman, it seemed that things were more complicated then he could have originally thought.

Cinder, channeling the fire Dust in her clothing via a special wrist mounted device on her right hand that Watts had made prior to today's mission in order for her to manipulate it to a greater degree, soon began to launch fireballs at the three. Ragna quickly slashed the incoming projectile apart with Beowolf as Glynda used her Semblance to move several rocks and throw them at the fireballs, causing them to blow up upon impact. Ruby soon watched her scythe into it's gun mode as her took aim and fired at the woman in shadow.

Ragna then want over to Glynda, "Ms. Goodwitch, can you help me get up to the Bullhead?"

"Where are you going with this Mr. Blaze?" She questioned.

"Look, I think I maybe able to take them down in one fell swoop if I get the chance." Ragna said as he returned fire with his pistol, causing Cinder to form fiery disks in front of he hands in order to block the incoming shots.

Glynda thought about it as the woman in shadow sent another volley at them as she relented. She then not only sent another storm of boulders at the Bullhead, but also set a couple up as stepping stones for Ragna. Moving as quickly as he could, he jumped onto the first one as he charged his sword with his Aura. Cinder, seeing what he was doing, soon took out her bow to aim at the hybrid as poured more of his Aura into his blade, causing it to glow brightly as he dodged the incoming arrows. With the only exception being one that left a slight cut on his left cheek. Cinder sent a large fireball at him which he dodged, but the projectile kept flying towards Ruby. Acting quickly, Glynda pushed the girl down with her as she fired a purple beam which stopped the fireball from hitting them.

As for Ragna, he was able to pour as much as he could into launching himself into the air where he was at the same level as the Bullhead. His blade was now glowing bright as most of his Aura was now in Beowolf. If this didn't work, he would be vulnerable as he could be wounded easily unless he used his Blue Flame. Ragna gave Cinder a large grin as his mouth moved without any sound coming from it. If one could read lips, the movements would say one thing:

"Here's a going away present!"

Ragna soon swung Beowolf as a large Aura blade beam came out of the weapon and flew at the Bullhead. Cinder's eyes slightly widened at the sight as she soon manipulated the Dust she had in her clothes to create a big shield in order to stop the incoming attack. The blade beam connected with Cinder's shield as she grit her teeth, the force of the beam pushing her back. She taught she would be able to hold it until Ragna tossed a grenade into the Bullhead and shot at it, causing he to flinch from the explosion as the beam exploded. The force of the blast sent the black-haired woman into the other side of the Bullhead hard as she coughed up some spit and fell to the hard floor.

"Okay, we're out of here!" Roman said as he flew the damaged Bullhead away from the city, smoke coming out of the engines and the hull being quite damaged. Ragna however wasn't done as he fired off a few APHE rounds at the left engine, the sizable explosions causing it to smoke as the Bullhead began to become sluggish in it's movement as it was losing altitude bit by bit.

Ragna landed on the roof feet first and rolled forward to soften the landing. He looked towards the Bullhead with a scowl on his face, now seeing a bit more of the woman's intentions. He didn't know why or how someone like Roman was working with someone like the fire wielding Huntress, the thief did act he was a solo act or wasn't able to work well with other people. The amount of Dust the thief had been quite strange to the young man's mind. The only thing that would have made sense if he was trying to sell it get a massive amount of money. However, it now seemed that it could him supplying an army if what he has heard from some gang members was true about the amount he had been taking over the months.

 _'Still though, who is woman trying to arm? Is it the White Fang?'_ he thought to himself.

"Wow, that was so cool! The way you went HIYAH and sent the Aura beam at the Bullhead was awesome!"

Ragna looked behind him to see the red cloak wearing girl behind him with her eyes wide and shining. It appears she was amazed with how he was able to handle the situation. He wasn't ever used to people looking at him like a role model as he thought he himself was in fact to the best influence around others and mainly Darcsens. Not to say that other Darcsens didn't respect him (in fact he was considered among the most important Darcsens that had served during the war). In fact he ended up being a little embarrassed whenever people swarmed him and said either praise or swarmed him with questions about what he did and how he did it. While he did get better at controlling himself in that regard, it did end up still causing him to act a little flustered in the grand scheme if things.

"Uhh... Thanks?" Ragna said in a confused tone.

Ruby then turned to Glynda, her eyes shining even more. "And you're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?"

* * *

 _Later, at the Vale Police Department_

 _'Geez, hope Glynda doesn't crew Ruby out too much.'_ Ragna thinks to himself as he hears Glynda chewing out Ruby in the interrogation room.

"Well, I see you've had quite the eventful night Mr. Blaze." Ragna turned to see Ozpin walk up to him with a plate of cookies in his free hand while using his cane with the other.

"Hey Ozpin." Ragna said with a wave and smirk. "I'm guessing the cookies are for Ms. Rose?"

"Indeed." Ozpin replied simply, "you can take one or a few if you want."

Ragna nodded as he took one of them and ate it. "Thanks for letting me have one. So I'm guessing you saw the whole fight Ruby had with Matchstick?"

"Indeed, I must say Qrow trained his younger niece quite well." Ozpin said. "With how miss Rose was able to deal with the whole situation, I may in fact be able to have her enter Beacon even though she isn't old enough and hasn't graduated from Signal Academy."

"You know," Ragna said as he finished his cookie "I know well enough that Qrow is highly skilled as a Huntsmen and has years if not decades of experience. But considering he always drinks and acts drunk all the dang time, I'm surprised that the parents of the students haven't wanted him kicked out for being a quote on quote, "bad influence" or for "being a menace to their children's future."

Ozpin chuckled at Ragna's ideas of students wanting to fire Qrow for being his usual self. "You bring up a few good points, however while he isn't the most moderate of individuals, he still has a keen eye for ability and talent. Plus he has proven to be a great trainer if Miss Rose's skills this night have given you any idea."

Ragna shrugged, "Fair point. Still though, if the drill Sargent that trained me and my squad saw him like he always is, he would kick Qrow's ass while getting him to stop drinking." Ragna couldn't help but smirk at the image of Drill Sargent Rodriguez forcing Qrow to do the drills that he and his squad did during the Gallian Campaign. Crawling through the mud, doing dozens of push-ups and other exercises in the rain or other types of weather, and him getting yelled at constantly at the EW1 Veteran.

"Thinking of something rather assuming Mr. Blaze?" Ozpin said coyly.

"Maybe." Ragna said with a smirk. "Anyway, I think you have a certain someone to meet with."

"Fair enough, you can tell me and Glynda about what happened after I speak with Ms. Rose." Ozpin said as he walked past the young man.

"So your thoughts on her?" Ozpin said as he stopped and turned his head slightly.

Ragna crossed his arms as he thought about it for a few seconds. "She's skilled with her weapon no doubt. She's still young and definitely still has her innocence in seeing the world as she does, so she still has room for improvement. I'll have to keep observing her to see if there are areas where I can improve her skills, but so far I think she's a good fighter to have watching your back."

Ozpin then smiled, satisfied with the Gallian soldier's assessment. "Thank you." He then walked inside as Ragna was left to his own thoughts. _'I never thought I would run into that black-haired woman again after the last time. Now that I know about how people can manipulate Dust to greater degrees than just throwing it at someone, it would explain how that woman could cover her blades in fire and now send fireballs at her enemies. Still though, I didn't think she would be helping a thief like Matchstick get more Dust. At the very least, this might explain why Roman has been taking vast quantities of Dust, to order to help her build up... whatever she's planning.'_

 _"...S-Signal Academy,"_

Ragna soon snapped out of his thoughts as he read Ruby's voice. He looked around, seeing if Ozpin left the door open to the investigation room.

 _"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"_

Ragna then realized that the voices weren't natural, they sounded more as if it was from a microphone. He then pulled out his scroll as he saw there was an audio log that was being played on his scroll. The hybrid couldn't help but shake his head as he should have guessed that Ozpin would want him to hear what the young girl was saying, no doubt to understand her mentality.

 _"Well, one teacher in particular,"_ Ruby said

 _"I see."_

 _'Qrow, of course. I'm still wondering why Ozpin even needs to ask.'_ The Darcsen thought to himself. He then saw a pop-up appear under the voice recorder that said Video in the center. Ragna figured that it must allow him to see the interview from a camera that was set up inside the room. He pressed the button, the screen switched to a view that allowed him to see both Ruby and Ozpin from their right sides.

He then saw Ruby chowing down on the plate of cookies that Ozpin had brought in. He was taken aback as Ruby was eating them in single bites as she put the rather large cookies in her mouth. He had heard from Qrow that she had a bit of a sweet teeth after that day the elder Huntsman told him about them. However, he didn't think she was that obsessed with cookies as she was eating them like a power saw to wood.

 _"I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow."_ Ozpin spoke in a low tone.

Ragna then smirked as he snorted. _'Dusty? Maybe. Old? Eh... debatable.'_

 _"Mmmm! Thash muh unkul!"_

 _'Geez Ruby, don't talk with your mouth full. Basic Manners.'_ Ragna thought while chuckling.

Ruby then spoke up again, this time without the cookies in her mouth. _"Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher over at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like- Hooowahhhh! Witchaaa!"_ She was now preforming amateur martial arts moves from a couple of the movies that Ragna had seen and she was having fun with it.

Ozpin then looked at the young girl with a hint of amusement in on his face. _"So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"_

Ruby then looked down for a second as she then faced Ozpin. _"Well... I want to be a Huntress."_

Ozpin was taken aback a little bit at the girl's reason for fighting. _"You want to slay monsters?"_

 _"Yeah!"_ Ruby cheerily responded. _"I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister is starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress cause I want to help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' Heh, heh! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting, cool and really, gosh you know!"_

Ragna could tell that Ruby really wanted to become a Huntress due to both the energy and excitement in her speaking. She was a little hyperactive for his taste but he could tell there was conviction in those words. She did have that level of innocence that showed the world around her as a place that had the dangers that she had heard about, but believed that eventually through working hard and becoming the best Huntress she could be, she could find a way to change the world for the better. It wasn't a bad perspective, Ragna always thought that with there being optimists in the world, there is always hope for a better tomorrow. It can help those that think life is nothing more then misery that will continue for the rest of their lives see that maybe if they do what they can and put enough effort behind it, they can make a change for the better.

A small smile graced his face at the girl's attitude. _'Yep, she and I will no doubt become good friends.'_

Ozpin then had a smile appear on his face, no doubt impressed with the girl's conviction and potential. _"Do you know who I am?"_

 _"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon."_ Ruby shyly answered.

 _"Hello,"_ Ozpin bluntly said.

 _"Nice to meet you."_ Ruby said smiling, both on the inside and outside.

Ozpin then leaned forward a little bit, _"Do you want to come to my school?"_

 _"More then anything."_ Ruby said.

 _"Well... okay."_ Ozpin said with a smile.

Ruby's face then slowly lit up along with her smile getting larger. Now it seemed as though her dreams were even closer then ever before. It seemed that now she could go to school along with her older sister and maybe make some new friends along the way. But more then anything, she could also show that while she maybe younger then most people that goes to Beacon that she can make the cut.

Ragna couldn't help but smile along with Ruby. The whole conversation showed him that Ruby was the type of person that would keep herself going even in the toughest times and keep fighting for what's right. Yes she still had that naivety that those that had begun training as soldiers had before the Drill Sargents broke them down and made them realize the reality of the situation. However, much like a strong metal, she could be refined to an edge that could make someone great. She had great skill overall with her weapon and she seemed to be (like him) someone that could analyse an opponent during battle and find a way to counter them or improvising on the spot.

 _'Well Ruby,'_ Ragna thought to himself, _'looks like we'll be taking the first steps towards our journeys together. As both allies and friends.'_

* * *

 _Around the same time_

Roman was trying to keep the Bullhead in the air as it was now flying with only one engine as Cinder began to type furiously in getting the ship's programs to compensate for the loss of the engine.

"Don't think I can keep this up much longer!" Roman said he grit his teeth in trying to keep the Bullhead in the air.

"Keep trying! We are not dying today so easily!" Cinder yelled over the alarm system. She was already angered that yet again the hybrid had caused her another headache. She was still a little peeved at Roman for not telling her that the same boy that stopped her before had shown up. If that was the case, she would have tried a different approach to help them pull away before he could have done too much damage to the aircraft. As far as she knew, the boy was still wary of how things were considering what had happened with the Fall Maiden. He seemed to be the type to be concerned with event since he stopped them from taking the Fall Maiden's powers, no doubt he was trying to see what the bigger picture was

Now that he saw her with Roman, it meant that their plans were one step closer to being foiled by both him and Ozpin.

They soon were flying over a swamp several miles away from Vale, the trees below them had gotten thicker and they could the muddy water below them. While Cinder guessed that her master could have the Grimm in the area not go after them once they clash landed, she figured they would have to fight somewhat in order to get back.

*BOOM*

The damaged engine then exploded, the Bullhead now tilting even further to the side as it started to fall faster from the sky.

"I can't keep her steady anymore! We're going to have a rough landing!" Roman yelled. Cinder held onto the control panel as the Bullhead started to spin around. The Bullhead then fell into the swamp as the glass in the cockpit cracked, swamp water started to fill the cockpit. The Bullhead skid along the water as one of the wings snapped off when it hit a nearby tree, causing the airship to start spinning. Both villains felt the g-forces as the Bullhead then hit a nearby rock and the two were lifted off their seats.

The glass broke more as Swamp water began to spray all over them.

"Oh c'mon! This is the fourth suit I have that's been ruined! I am so going to have Blue play for this tenfold!" Roman wined.

"Shut up!" Cinder said in a low voice. "Why didn't you tell me that he was near the Dust store you were going to rob? Now he'll end up telling Ozpin that we're working together!"

"Well excuse me for wanting to get away from him ASAP!" Roman shot back with a glare. "I had all of the help I got from Junior beaten by Red easily and with Blue being there, I knew if I stayed and fought them I'd lose and end up in the slammer! Plus, again I was more focused on getting away so you will forgive me for getting that slip my mind!"

"Ugh! You are more trouble then your worth sometimes!" Cinder said aloud as she sent out a fireball to blow a hole in the roof of the airship as they began climbing out of it. Both her dress and Roman's suit were covered in mud and soaked with them trying to clean them as best as they could. She then reached for her scroll, checking to see if it still worked. Thankfully, it turned on as she dialed Emerald and Mercury to get them a ride back to their hide out.

 _"This is just not my day."_ Cinder thought to herself.

* * *

 _Sometime later back in Vale_

In another room in the Police Department, Ragna walked into the room along with Ozpin and Glynda. Ruby had been sent home a few minutes ago, no doubt excited to be going to Beacon tomorrow. While Ragna wasn't able to speak more with the young girl, he figured he could talk with her more tomorrow when school officially starts up. Ragna then leaned against the wall right across from where Ozpin sat at the table while Glynda stood next to the Headmaster.

"So Mr. Blaze, I take it your ready to say what has been on your mind?" Ozpin said.

"It was her. The woman in shadow that was on the Bullhead was no doubt the same woman that wanted to take Amber's powers." Ragna said straight out. He would never forget that the black haired woman had brought him as close to death as Selvaria did during their first battle where if it wasn't for General Siegfried's arrival and the destruction of the Batomys Super Tank, forcing Selvaria to rescue Maximilian, he may have died on that day. He was planning to give that green haired girl some payback once he could negate her illusion Semblance, just to let off some steam and make her pay for it.

Glynda then crossed her arms, "Was it the powers she used against us and Miss Rose? Or Did the clothing you see was familiar?" While it would have been quite the blessing to see what the woman really would have looked like, the shadows covered her face leaving only her amber eyes visible. They were able to see part of what looked like a red dress with black shoes on her from what they could tell.

"Well it was both." Ragna said, "Those fire powers of hers were the same was when I fought her but this time she just chucked fireballs at me. The glowing symbols were the same though, no doubt due to the Dust infused in them much like what you guys did for my coat. The dress was different, but still looked like it would fit for combat as it seems to be more free then most I've seen."

The combat instructor couldn't help but sigh. "If that is the case, then now we know she's here in Vale. Not only that but she's assisting Torchwick in his crimes, meaning their actions are aligned with each other or she's using him to further her own plans."

"It would be a big clue in how Roman has been able to get so much Dust over the last few months." Ozpin spoke up. "She must be giving him information that allows him to stay ahead of the Vale police force."

"No offense Ozpin, but some of Vale's police officers aren't the best I've seen in my life. Even compared to the worst of the Noble MPs back in Gallia, they aren't that effective." Ragna felt a little bad about insulting the people whose jobs are to protect innocent civilians. However, there was one thing that he did like from the officers of Vale. " Though I admit the lack of bigotry and racism against Darcsens is a plus."

Ozpin chuckled, "Fair enough on those positives, but I admit that even with some of the police officers not being as effective it shouldn't be as easy for Roman to get all of the Dust some of my sources say he should have. Not to say his skills are completely useless, but he has't been able to get this level of recognition from other parts of the criminal underworld so quickly. However, if the woman you fought is behind Roman's current streak of good luck it may suggest that the two are indeed working together."

"So any ideas then? We can't let something like this continue." Ragna said in a concerned tone.

Glynda then spoke up. "Perhaps there is, do you remember the faces of the individuals that attacked Amber?"

Ragna then thought about it for a second then realize what Glynda was suggesting. "That could work. Thanks to my Sniper training, I was taught to make drawings of my targets in order to pick them apart from other individuals. While my drawings were rough at first, I got better overtime thanks a few friends of mine. I might be able to give accurate enough drawings of the three that attacked Amber."

Ozpin smiled, "That would no doubt a large advantage for our side. If their identities were known to the public, they would have to conceal their movements to coincide with certain times of day along with disguising themselves in order to get inside the city. Not only that, but it could further impact their plans as they'll have to find other ways to get whatever they'll need for themselves and their allies."

"I'll see about drawing them as soon as we get back and before I hit the hay." Ragna said, "If anything, the sooner we start raising awareness of these guys the better. Although I would pay to see that fire bitch's reaction to now becoming a wanted criminal with her face all over Remnant or at least Vale."

"Indeed. It is time we should be heading back, this night as given all three of us new insight into our enemies plans and that we may have found someone with promising potential to become a Huntsmen." Ozpin said as he faced Ragna, "You should see about getting sleep Mr. Blaze, you'll be starting the school year tomorrow along with Ms. Rose. Once you finish up the drawings, bring it up to my office and go rest. A new day will be dawning for you, both literally and metaphorically and it would be best to face it with your full capabilty."

Ragna then gave a smile of his own. "Fair enough." He then stood up straight and stretched his back as he groaned. "Man, I'm both welcoming and dreading the next day. Yes I have gone to school before and been home-schooled so I won't be an academic loser and I'll have some people there that I know and could hang out with. However, it's dealing with both being the Fang Hunter and with any homework that I'll end up getting over the course of the semester, it will be a nightmare to deal with."

"We'll see about giving you special extensions on your homework's due dates." Glynda said, "I know normally I wouldn't give anyone this type of extension unless they had special issues they were dealing with, but considering your duel roles here on Remnant it wouldn't be fair for you in the slightest. So that will be dealt with along with a notetaker if you need it by any chance."

"Thanks Ms. Goodwitch, I really do appreciate all of the accommodations your giving me. However, I think that some of the other student may get a little concerned about why I'm having these special privileges in the first place."

"Not to worry Mr. Blaze, I'll be sure to inform the teachers about it and come up with a way to explain that in a way that doesn't become an issue with the other students later." Ozpin said, assuring Ragna that such things would be taken care of.

"Alright then, I'll be going outside for a bit. Need a bit of fresh air." Ragna spoke as he left the room.

Glynda then turned to Ozpin, concern on her face and in her voice. "Are you sure it is alright not to tell him yet about Salem? We already told him about the Four Maidens when Ms. Amber was still here so he knows why her assailants were after her in the first place. However, not telling him about Salem? I would understand if it was to keep him safe, but I highly doubt that Mr. Blaze would went to protected like he was some fragile object that could break easily." After a few seconds of silence between the two, she then spoke back up, "However, I'm guessing you don't want him to become to worried about things like her along with dealing with the White Fang and these people who are do doubt serving her."

"Yes, that's correct." Ozpin said, "I understand that keeping it a secret from him is detrimental, however Mr. Blaze is the type of individual that is gets too focused on certain things. Consider that he already was several things on his mind such as finding Ms. Bles, confronting the White Fang as the Fang Hunter along with keeping his identity a secret and trying to get discovered, and now he'll be dealing with school and all of the work that comes with it. While he will be able to deal with it as he goes through the semester, adding another issue on top of it could cause him to lose focus. Meaning that he could end up making more mistakes over the coming days, especially if he wants to keep his alternate persona a secret."

He then fully faced Glynda, "Plus, I believe he deserves to have a taste of a normal life. After all of the things he has gone through from losing his parents, to fighting in a war, to now dealing with the dangers here on Remnant, I believe it would be crucial for him to try and see about both seeking new friends and spending time with them. Building new bonds will help him grow to seeing Beacon and Remnant as his home and push him to defend both of them with all of his might. And once the time comes, I'll be sure to tell him everything."

Glynda then sighed, while she had known Ozpin for years, she was always concerned about how he did certain things in a certain way. While his seeming insight into many problems and his understanding of how to deal with them effectively surprised her when they proved to work. However, she couldn't help but wonder if keeping Ragna from knowing about Salem would cause a rift between them and cause him to be angered at them keeping secrets. Then he would no doubt keep pressing on and on for more information, wanting to know everything they knew.

"I just hope your right Ozpin." Glynda said in a slightly worried tone, "I hope to Oum that things will work out in the end."

"You're not the only one Glynda," Ozpin said as he looked down at the file he had made for Ragna. "You're not the only one."

* * *

 _The next morning_

"Oh, I can't believe my little sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang said aloud as she hugged her stepsister hard.

"Please stop." Ruby said as she was being bear-hugged. Yang's superhuman strength always made hugs from her very uncomfortable when her sister always smothered her in one.

Yang then jumped back as she was smiling "But I'm so proud of you!" She was so glad she would be able to spend more time with her stepsister. She didn't expect that Ruby would be given a spot to go to Beacon before she graduated from Signal Academy. Not to say that her sister didn't have the skills to make into Beacon (she knew full well during their training lessons from Uncle Qrow, although her sister was still pretty bad at fighting at hand-to-hand and still never even tried to get better), but she didn't think it would still be so soon.

"Really Sis, it was nothing." Ruby said as she was trying to convince her sister what she did wasn't anything too big.

"What do you mean?" Yang questioned, still thinking that her sister was being far too modest for something this big. "It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!"

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees!" Ruby said as she was getting annoyed with and somewhat embarrassed by her sister. "I want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

Yang was now starting to be concerned about her sister. "What's with you Aren't you exited?"

"Of course. I'm excited... I just..." Ruby then sighed, "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything ."

Yang then walked over to her sister and wrapped an arm around her body, pulling her into a hug. "But you are special." While Yang wasn't the ideal of a responsible older sibling, she was always there to give her sister confidence and support. She was well aware that Ruby was more focused on weapons due to her obsession with them,

Ruby then smiled at her older sister, glad to know that she had her watching her back and being supportive of her. She then looked towards her left as she saw a certain blue coated young man checking his pistol. She saw him turn it into a a combat knife as he inspected the blade, checking to see if it was still intact and if it needed more sharpening. She instantly recognized him as the same young man that had helped her fight Torchwick the night before. While she she did want to ask him about his pistols and the awesome sword he had on his back, she had been dragged down to the police station by Ms. Goodwitch before she could ask him. The only thing that was new about him was the fact he was wearing sunglasses.

Yang raised an eyebrow at her sister ""What is it Rubes?" She then saw the the blue garbed young man. She then smirked as the gears began turning in her head. "Well, found someone you like there Ruby?"

Ruby then blushed in embarrassment, "N-No! It's just that guy helped me out last night! Remember what I told you about me fighting that thief?"

"Oh yeah, you did mention that." Yang said as she put a head to her hip as she looked at the young man, "I guess you weren't kidding about him having two hair colors."

Yang then pushed Ruby closer to the young man, "Well go on, talk with him."

Ruby sighed heavily as she then walked up to the young Darcsen. Ragna, seeing the movement in the corner of his eye soon got up and put away his weapon.

"Um... Hi there, again." Ruby said as she gave him a light wave.

Ragna returned with a smirk and gave a little wave of her own. "Yo. Sorry that we couldn't talk more after getting Matchstick to piss off."

"Yeah, uh thanks again for helping me out with Torchwick." Her eyes then lit up as she realized something as she held out her hand. "Oh that's right! I never introduced myself! I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you!"

Ragna then stood up and shook the scythe-wielder's hand. "Ragna Blaze, likewise. As I said yesterday, you're pretty good with your scythe."

"Oh thanks." Ruby said as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Your were pretty cool too. I mean you shot Roman's cane out of hands and that Dust crystal he threw at us without any problems. Just like a gunslinger from an old western!"

Ragna chuckled, "Thanks, I've had a lot of practice both with targets and Grimm who chose to get into my sight. Honestly, if you know what your doing, they can turn out to be nothing more then target practice."

Yang then put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Ah, look at you Rubes! You made a new friend!"

"Yang!" Ruby groaned. However she then changed the subject, "Well anyway, Ragna this is may sister Yang Xiao Long. She's also going to Beacon with me."

"Nice to meet you there pal." Yang said as she held out her hand which Ragna took.

Ragna then looked Yang over with him only moving his eyes. _'Geez, and here I thought Selv's clothes were too form fitting,'_ the young hybrid thought. The buxom brawler's brown jacket, yellow top with the symbol of a heart on fire over her right breast and brown biker shorts showed her grown body off to anyone who looked at her. She definitely liked showing off and seemed like the party type of character, no doubt wanting to have fun in her life whenever possible.

 _'She could Selv a run for her money in the looks department.'_

Yang could see the boy's slience and gave a little smirk. "Like what you see there little boy Blue?"

Ragna tried to keep any sign of a blush on face from appearing on his face as he faced Yang directly, "Real funny there Blondie."

Yang smirk grew wider as she could could see the faint blush on his face. "Oh really there?" She said as she kept teasing him. However, when she closed her eyes to blink, she saw his right hand in front of her face as he flicked his index finger at her forehead.

"OW!" Yang said as she brought up her hands to her forehead.

"Nice try, but I'm not falling for your trick Xiao Long." Ragna said with a frown as he took off his sunglasses, "I've seen a few girls try that same trick wit me and I'm not going to be suckered in."

Yang was about to speak, however she was stopped when she saw his eyes. One was deep red, like a crimson while the other was a deep blue. She had seen a few people both in real life and in different media that had characters with that type of looks (especially in Anime she has seen both with and without Ruby), but seeing something like that up close like this still was quite weird for her.

"So um Ragna? Can I ask about your weapons?" Ruby said shyly.

"Sure no problem Ruby." Ragna said as he faced Ruby. However, one of the holoscreens on the Bullhead changed to show video of Ruby taking on Roman and the goons that were hired by him.

"The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to elude authorites if you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."

The screen switched to a woman with gray hair and yellow eyes in a purple suit. "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights rally took a turn for the strange. During the rally, several members of the White Fang tried to interupt the proceedings, but were then attacked by Faunus who wore black wolf masks in honor of the vigilante known as the Fang Hunter. They proceeded to ambush the members of the White Fang and beat them until the Vale Police showed up and stopped the brawl. A few of the Pro-Hunter supporters were seen holding signs depicting the masked vigilante's wolf symbol biting down on the symbol of the terrorist organization, saying that the mysterious individual will be the one to bring down the infamous Faunus group."

Ragna couldn't help but smile at the images he was seeing. Seeing the Fang lose support from some Faunus and seeing them fight the Fang was euphoric to him. He had been making clear over the last few weeks in the messages and letters he had been sending to the news station that the White Fang did not represent the best interests of the Faunus race. Now it seemed as though the Fang were starting to suffer loses in terms of membership to both his actions and them leaving as they became scared of his actions against them.

 _'And now the snowball is rolling down the hill.'_ Ragna thought to himself.

Yang then took a closer look at the goons that were fighting Ruby and recognizes them. "Hey, those are the guys that work for Junior! Why the hell are they helping someone like Torchwick!?"

Ragna raised an eyebrow at Yang's comment. "You know those guys?"

"Yeah, I've been to Junior's club before. Last time I was there, I ended up taking down all of his goons when I shook him down for some info. Nothing too serious for this girl."

Ragna then raised both of his eyebrows. "Wait, are you the Blondie that Junior talked about? The one that trashed his club before?"

Yang crossed her arms under her chest, "Yeah, so what?" Yang's brain then clicked as her eyes shot wide open and her jaw dropped. She moved one of her arms and pointed at the hybrid. "Wait, YOU'RE THE GUY THAT TRASHED JUNIOR'S PLACE A FEW WEEKS AGO!?"

"Geez..." Ragna said as he put a finger to his ear to block out a bit of the yelling. "Yell louder why don't ya? I don't think everyone here heard you."

Yang then looked around, seeing that almost all of the other students looking at the three with skepticism, confusion, and just overall looking at them weird. Her face flushed a little with embarrassment as she was getting the kind of attention that she wasn't alright with. "Okay people, nothing to see here. Move along, c'mon everyone." Yang said as she motioned with her hands. Eventually, they all began to turn away from the three as Yang sighed in relief.

She then turned to the young man, "So anyway, are you the same guy who trashed Junior's place?"

Ragna nodded, "Yep."

"Man, and here I thought I did a number on his place. I even saw both Militia and Melanie outside looking pretty beaten up." Yang said as she put her hands to her hips. "Guess you must be pretty strong to do something like that huh?"

Ragna simply shrugged, "Not really, I've fought someone that was way stronger then they were. Hell, they were stronger then me before I trained my ass off and finally got the upper hand on them." His face then turned into a frown when he remembered who it was that pushed him to go past his then current limits.

"Are you okay Ragna?" Ruby said, concerned for the young man.

Ragna shook his head to snap himself out of it. "I'm fine, just thinking about my sister."

"Sister?" They both say at the same time.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just look forward to today alright?" Ragna said as he gave them a smile.

Both sisters look at each other and shrug. They figure that once they get to know the guy better, he'll tell them who his sister is. The screen that was still talking about the White Fang's actions soon switched to an image of Glynda Goodwitch, the same Huntress that helped the two young fighters.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon."

"Who's that?" Yang said as she tilted her head.

As if the hologram could hear the blond brawler, it soon responded. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

 _'Wow, prefect timing there. Almost as if someone was expecting that.'_ Ragna thought.

Glynda's hologram then continued, "You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The hologram then disappeared, it's message given out loud and clear.

Ruby then walked over to a window that allowed her much like other students to down at the City from a bird's eye view. While looking around, she soon spotted Signal from the Bullhead. "Wow! Look you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all."

Yang then walked up to her sister along with Ragna and put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Beacon's our new home now."

Ragna then spoke up, "Yeah, and when the day comes we'll defend it along with all of Vale."

The three then heard what was vomitting noises near them as they turned their heads. They saw a young man with an armored breastplate and a pauldron with a black hoodie and blue jeans throwing up into a trash can. It seemed to be that the young man had airsickness, which was a bad combination if the person had a large enough breakfast before they had come aboard. He then wobbled away from the trash can, hoping to continue making his mess somewhere else on the ship.

Yang chuckled at the sight, "Well I guess the view isn't for everyone huh?"

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said after seeing the boy as well.

Yang then put hand to her chin as she was thinking. "I wonder who we are going to meet?"

Ragna then shrugged as he had gotten behind the two, seeing where the airsick teen was wobbling towards. "Hold that thought." He then put his hands on their shoulders as he pulled them back from the young man who was about to throw up again. His puke landing where Yang's shoes would have been if he didn't see him coming earlier.

Yang looked down in relief as she turned to the hybrid. "Thanks there Blaze, I owe ya one."

"Don't mention it." Ragna said as he shrugged.

"He's coming back!" Ruby yelled as the boy was getting closer to them again.

"Ew! Stay away from us! Yang yelled as her and Ruby began moving away from the blond haired boy.

"The damn bathroom is over there ya dumbass!" Ragna yelled as he tried to get the boy to go to the restroom to throw up there.

* * *

 _Valor Village_

"Hiyah, ha!"

Selvaria was out in the woods nearby the Silver's house training herself with her rapier. While she was grateful that she had a place to stay, she knew from what Lauren and Jacob had told her that not just the Grimm were among the threats here in Remnant. She had heard about the abilities that the warriors of this world, the Huntsmen and Huntresses and how diverse they were. She couldn't help but think at how if they had appeared during the war to help Gallia, the Empire would have been in serious trouble due to both their powers and weapons.

Now though, she was focusing on getting her skills back up to where they were at.

She focused on her attack speed, rapidly thrusting her rapier as she then quickly cut a log that she had set up as her sharp blade cut through it. She kept her movements up, pivoting as she swung her blade like a dancer at a ball, striking with both grace and precision. Her blade shined in the sunlight as her movements made it appear to be a blur of gray as it lashed out like a snake's sharp tongue.

She then charged towards another log as she readied to thrust her blade through the target she had set up.

 ** _"DIE TRAITOR!"_**

 ** _"Please... live on for my sake."_**

Then she soon saw several images both the transformed Maximilian and Johann dying due to the monster's attack that he took for her.

She then almost tripped as her foot hit a rock but she was then able to get her footing and didn't fall. She then put a hand to her face as she got anger at her current situation. She had been doing quite well the past few days besides that the nightmares that were coming less after a couple of weeks. Having the Slivers around helped her by having her mind on other things that kept her from acting depressed or distant.

Of course, anytime that had gone out, some of the townsfolk ended up staring at her. Mostly they were guys around her age along with a few women who must have been looking at her with envy or possibly were gay. Not to say that she hadn't come across that type of attention in her life before. She always got that attention from those in the Empire who wanted to court her for her incredible body and beautiful features, some even calling her angel or goddess in the flesh. Of course at the time she only truly cared about the Bastard Prince, not really paying much attention to what they said about her. When they did, she acted with the same force and edge that defined her as a military commander, causing them to back off or to not try and push their luck with her.

It was the same while she was on Campaign, always having some new recruits focus more on her body then actually listening to her. As a punishment, she had them undergo even harder training and got them to either focus or enter a world of pain if they kept it up.

She always knew how to get perverted individuals to stop and the same applied here, along with telling them to back off or just taking it in stride.

 _'Dammit, why is this happening?'_ She wondered to herself. _'This never happened when I was doing anything else. Is it just that its happening now while I'm training?'_

"Miss Selvaria! Are you done yet? Mom is finished with lunch!" Megan yelled from the house.

"Don't worry, I'll be inside in a bit." Selvaria called back.

She then looked down at her rapier as her hand gripped the weapon tighter. _'I can't let this affect me forever. I know Ragna is out there, no doubt fighting those Grimm as well as anyone that wishes harm to others for their own selfish reasons. One day, I will have to leave to go find him, and I won't stop until I do.'_

She then looked at her outfit. It was the same Imperial uniform that she had always worn and came to Remnant in. Lauren was able to sow up the damaged parts of the uniform and patched as best as she could. While she kept the golden accents and the golden metal parts that had no Imperial engravings, she got rid any jewellery that had anything to do with the Empire. She then sold them to make some Lien that she used to buy groceries for the family.

 _'I'm glad that Lauren repaired this. While I would only have this sentimental value for Johann's sake, I dont think I would want to casual clothing into battle. Better to fight in something that is far more comfortable.'_

"Miss Selvaria!"

"Sorry, I'm coming now!" She yelled back. She then wiped her forehead with a towel she had brought with her as she put her rapier away. She then began to walk back to the house as her thoughts about her current state of mind came back to her.

 _'One day I'll overcome this. I will not stop and let this pain prevent me from finding Ragna.'_ She thought to herself.

*GROWL*

A blush then appeared on Selvaria's face as she put a hand to her stomach. She must been training so hard she had worked up an appetite.

 _'But first, some food would be nice right now.'_

* * *

 **Okay, I think that will be it for right now.**

 **So FINALLY we are at the beginning of RWBY proper! THANK QUM FOR FINALLY GETTING ME HERE!**

 **So yeah, not much change with Ruby's first fight with Torchwick, just Ragna showing up and destroying the Bullhead that he and Cinder were using. Yeah, considering that Roman has already fought Ragna and knows that he always finds a way to beat him, Roman knew he had to get the hell out of dodge or risk being thrown into the slammer. So while their was no actual fight, it did get Ragna to find out that he's working with Cinder. This is of course the last thing that Salem's servant wants, as it means her and her masters plans are now going to be put in jeopardy.**

 **While on the subject, I hope you guys like the little scene where they land in the swamp. I figured that it would be funny to see them literally down in the dumps after Ragna derailed their plans again.**

 **And now we have the official meeting between the Valkyrian Hunter and the young Rose. I was waiting to finally get here and have my OC meet with Ruby. They'll become good friends don't you worry, along with Ragna helping Ruby get stronger to help her achieve the strength she'll need for her future journey to stop Salem. In return, Ruby will be helping him with weapons, mainly building a certain weapon that will make the Azure Wolf a dangerous opponent. So look forward to Ruby being a mad weapon designer for the good guys later in the story and its squeals.**

 **Now I know that its mostly me using dialogue from the actual show here (which others have done), but Ragna will speak up during some scenes from the show, especially with a certain Ice Queen in their first meeting.**

 **As for Selvaria? Well this scene is to show that while she has made some progress to recover from the death of Johann, she still has a ways to go in order to fully break from it and fight at 100% percent.**

 **Sorry if their wasn't that much action this chapter, it will be the case until we get to the Emerald Forest for the entrance exam. So for now things will be slower for Ragna until then and he'll have the time to meet with the rest of the RWBY cast as he'll be working with them on missions and having hi-jinks when the more comedic episodes come up.**

 **Anyway, I think that will be all for right now. On to the Preview!**

* * *

 _Next Time on RWBY: Remnant of Flames_

 _Sister of the year, Yang is not._

 _Do you not know what this is you dolt?_

 _Either from me or the Fang Hunter, one day your daddy is getting what he deserves Ice Queen._

 _Blake Belladonna, nice to meet you Ragna._

 _Wow! Your sword is so cool Ragna!_

 _He seems quite experienced... I wonder how he is that way._

 _Can you not sound like a lame ass commercial when telling someone to not bother you Princess?_

 _Do you need help Miss Selvaria?_

 _If your ever in trouble you two, I will protect you I swear on my life._

 _Chapter 10: The Shining Beacon_

* * *

 **That's all of now! Expect the next update for Flight of the Twin Eagles soon!**

 **Blazblade signing off!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Shining Beacon

**Finally, the Tenth chapter. Man this has been a challenge considering all of the things I've been dealing with in real life. Anyway, it's finally time for our Darcsen-Valkyrian hybrid to start his first day of school as well as him meeting Weiss and Blake!**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Shining Beacon **  
**

The blond haired young man that had almost puked on Yang's shoes ran out the Bullhead when the ship finally landed. From what Ragna could see, he was frantically looking for the nearest trash can to hurl into. Not that Ragna could blame him, one time Axel had basically took out one of the cars he had been working on at his dad's automobile shop and took it out to the track nearby in order to see how it could handle spinouts and see how many spins he could do in place. Of course he had a large lunch and was full by the time he went through with the test. After what seemed to be a half-hour of spinning around in the car, Axel's face ended up being green as grass (Welkin commented that had the a similar shade to a swamp frog) and ended up throwing up for 10 minutes before he was finally good.

In this case, he felt a little pity for the young man.

He soon walked up to the school alongside Ruby and Yang, with the two girls being awed by the number of students around them and the sight of the school building itself. Ragna, having been living in Beacon prior to the semester starting up after Qrow and Amber had brought him after his battle with the Fall Maiden's assailants wasn't in awe like his two new companions. On the other hand, he was looking around to see if there was any characters that were interesting to him. He hadn't seen Coco either on the Bullhead or from where he could see from the wondering students. He figured she must have come on another Bullhead earlier then him and was further in near the quad area at the podium that Ozpin would no doubt give a speech to the new students.

"View from Vale has got nothing on this!" Yang said as she looked back over her shoulder to the city.

Ruby however was not looking at the view as she was looking at the other students. More specifically she looked at their weapons as she started to fangirl over them. "Oooh, Oh sis! That kis has a collapsible stuff! That girl has a fire sword!" Ruby said as her voice turned into a squeaky, more fangirl like voice. She then started to wander off a bit as she trailed any nearby students.

Ragna shook his head with a large smirk on his face. _'She and Is would be best friends if not Best Friends Forever is they ever met.'_ he thought to himself.

"Ow! Ow!" Ruby said as Yang pulled her back by pulling on her red hood.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons." Yang said.

Ruby then turned to her sister, her face showing that she was shocked as she also held her arms out to her sides as if she was in disbelief at someones joke or comment. "JUST weapons!? They are extensions of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool!"

Yang then tilted her head in confusion at her sister's comment. "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby then took out her weapon in its compact form and began to hug the weapon close like it was a stuffed animal. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better."

Ragna couldn't help but laugh at Ruby's antics. He put his hand to his head as as he laughed.

"What's so funny Ragna?" Ruby questioned.

"It's just your love of weapons is pretty funny." Ragna said as he calmed down. "It just reminded me of a good friend of mine from where I'm from."

Ruby then tilted her head. "Really?"

"Yep." Ragna said with a grin. "And there's no doubt in my mind that you and her could make some awesome weapons together." _'Although, Is would want to make sure she knew how to make such weapons like Crescent Rose and make them functional first.'_ he thought to himself. _'So Ruby would help to help her in that regard.'_

"Okay Ragna, thanks for giving Ruby a chance to make a new friend and all." Yang said as she smirked at the young man. She then turned to Ruby with her hands on her hips. "But Ruby come on. Why don't you try and make some friends on your own while your here? It wouldn't be fair if people like and Ragna had to bring you friends all the time."

Ruby tilted her head in confusion to her sister as she looked up. "Why would I need friends when I have you and Ragna?"

Ragna sighed, _'Seriously Ruby? Unless you get to become the most powerful Huntress in all of Remnant or have a power that very few can possess and master quickly, you need to have people watching your back.'_ While Ragna had become the strongest soldier in all of Gallia after he had trained his ass off in order to beat Selvaria and became the one individual that the Empire wanted dead above even Field Marshall Siegfried, Matt, and Welkin, he knew he couldn't do everything on his own. No matter how powerful one could become own their own, the chance that he could die via a lucky shot or by overwhelming numbers did still exist. This was why he was always glad to have his friends watching his back (even though at times Welkin didn't want him to use his powers but chose to anyway to prevent more soldiers from dying), because that way he knew those thoughts wouldn't be as prevalent.

Yang then stepped back slightly as she was surrounded a few other individuals that she knew from Signal Academy that had also come to Beacon. "Well, actually my friends are already here gotta to go catch up bye!" She and her friends then left in a rush as Ruby was spinning around do to the speed her sister had left at. She was then walking around as she began to get dizzy from being spun around so much.

"Wait? Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby said as she stopped spinning around and had swirls in her eyes. "Ugh, I have no idea what I'm doing." She then fell backwards into a cart of several white suitcases that were being pushed by a valet towards the school.

Ragna then slapped his forehead in annoyance. _'Sister of the year, Yang is not.'_ He had known from Qrow that Yang wasn't the most responsible of individuals as she always tried to have more fun then actually put the time to study and read anything that wasn't magazines with pictures of attractive guys in poses with different clothes on showing off their muscles. He knew that Yang would need more help as she would be quite stubborn to any change so getting her to follow along and listen to his advice to improve herself would be quite a problem.

 _'Plus, I think I need to teach her some lessons on NOT abandoning your sister and leaving her on her own without help.'_ he thought.

"What are you doing!?"

Ragna then turned his head as he saw a young girl marching up to the still disoriented Ruby. She was about a year older then Ruby if he could guess her age and definitely acted like all of the stuffy, upright, and "holier than thou" attitude. She had fully white hair that was in a long ponytail that was off the right side of her head that was held by a snowflake haircilp. She had bright blue eyes with her left eye having a light scar over it, no doubt an injury that the girl must have suffered in battle. She wore a white dress with a white sash around her weight were it ended in a short skirt and exposed her neckline and had a necklace on her. She also wore a long sleeved white jacket over her dress with red on the inside with a stylized snowflake on the back of it . Most weird to the young man's mind was that she was wearing high heels, which made him think that such footwear wouldn't work effectively on the battlefield.

 _'Then again, Sel also wore heels as a part of her uniform. So that means she can move and fight in them effectively was well.'_ he thought. He then looked down to her hip as he saw what looked to be a large sweeping hilt with what looked to be a cylinder that would have fit in a revolver that was at the front where he should have seen a blade.

 _'So she uses a rapier. I wonder how skilled she is compared to Sel.'_ He wondered to himself.

Ruby as still quite groggy as she got back up. "Uh, s-sorry!" She said as she got back on her feet.

Weiss didn't listen as she pointed at the fallen luggage, "Do you not know what damage you've caused?"She then picked up a test tube fill with red powder, which was no doubt Fire Dust in the young man's mind.

"Do you not know what this even is?" She scolded as she shook the vial. "This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uuhhh.." Ruby said as she was still unfocused as she was taken aback by the white themed girl's tirade.

"What are you brain dead?" Weiss said as she kept getting more agitated by the girl's seeming clueless behavior. "DUST! Fire, Water, lighting, energy!" As she spoke, she was shaking the vial around, causing some of the Dust to come out as a cloud. The Dust was making Ruby uncomfortable, making her face look like she was sick as more of it began to adjtate her face and entered her throat as she breathed it in.

"I-I k-know..." Ruby said as she coughed a bit, with it becoming worse as Weiss kept adding more Dust into the air as she didn't care about the cloaked girl was saying.

"Are you even listening?" Weiss continued. "Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?" As she continued, she kept shakng the vial, making the Dust cloud even bigger to where Ruby now went from coughing to looking like she had some pepper thrown to her face as she looked like she was going to sneeze. Ragna took a couple of steps back as Weiss was till obvious to what was going to happen next. Ruby then sneezed loudly as a large explosion occurred as blew the vial out of Weiss's hand.

 _'Geez, something tells Wendy would have loved to see that.'_ Ragna thought as he was thinking about the explosive crazed member of Squad 7. Wendy had concerned him regarding her obsession with explosions, always wanting to be a part of it or make grand ones. In fact she had said to her fellow squad members that if she was to die she would go out in the greatest explosion she would have ever made, to really go out with a bang. If Wendy found out about a material that could cause one to sneeze explosions, she would want as much as possible so she can enjoy herself like a schoolkid getting a new toy and playing with it constantly.

It made Ragna worry about his commrade if she ever showed up here, so if she ever did he would need to keep an eye on her.

Weiss and Ruby were coughing once the smoke from the explosion was clearing around them. Weiss then stomped her feet around, no doubt angry that Ruby had messed up her outfit and caused such a scene. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

Ruby was quite scared by how the girl was very angry. She ended up poking her fingers together was she didn't know how to deal with this. While she had seen some of her old friends get angry, she knew that others would help to deal with it. However, she was put under the spotlight quickly and harshly. "I'm really, really sorry!"

However, Ruby's apologies fell on deft ears as the Ice Queen went on another tirade "Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well, I..." Ruby said until Weiss spoke up again.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!"

Ruby was now angry herself, she was trying to apologize to the white haired girl and be nice to her. However, the white haired girl didn't care and just kept going on like she was some spoiled princess. "Hey, I said I was sorry princess!"

"It's Heiress actually."

A new face soon appeared as another girl walked up to the group. She had long black hair went down her back with a black bow on top of her head. She a white short sleeved shirt that was cover with a black top that looked like some kind of vest with a couple of buttons in front of it. She had long black stockings covering her legs that went up to where her legs connected to the rest of her body. She also held in her hand the same vial that Weiss had unwisely shaken in front of Ruby which led to the explosion. Her amber eyes looked between the three of them, observing each with a gaze that showed she must have gone through tough times as she was growing up.

 _'Those eyes of hers,'_ Ragna thought to himself, _'they're like mine. Could have seen hardship like me?'_

"Weiss Schnee actually, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant and overall Dust production in the world."

Weiss, whose name was finally revealed to Ruby and Ragna, soon grinned at the black haired girl's knowledge of her. She then placed her hands on her hips as she spoke. "Finally, some recognition!"

The black haired girl then looked to Weiss with a frown and hardened eyes. "The same company known for its controversial Faunus laber forces and treatment along with business deals with questional companies."

Weiss was at a loss for words until she her face went back to one of anger. "What- How dare-! The nerve of-! Ugh!" She was losing more of her composure by the minute was she was melting down for lack of a better term. She was about to yank the vial out of the girl's hand until Ragna, seeing as he had heard enough, finally spoke up.

"Oh so your Jackass Schnee's daughter?"

There was complete silence at the words that came out of Ragna's mouth from the three girls as they stared at him with wide eyes. It was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop to the stones without issue.

Blake was taken aback a bit by the young man's blunt speaking. Back when she was still in the White Fang, she had heard her fellow members (mainly Adam) spoke of Jacques Schnee with venom in their voices as their desire to finally end the man most responsible for the racism and hardship that her kind had suffered. He was the one that many in the White Fang wanted dead above all others along with his family in revenge for what they had done. While she had finally chosen to leave the Fang after her last mission with Adam, she still held resentment for the ones that were putting Faunus in the chains of slavery to mine the Dust that gave them the money they had acquired over the years.

However, to hear such an insult so casually was strange to her.

Ruby was wide eyed at Ragna's language. She had heard Yang say such things as they were growing up as their dad kept telling her older sister to stop with the bad words. Of course Yang didn't stop and she wasn't scolded as much since she was old enough to get away with it. Hearing Ragna say it was surprising since she didn't think that he had anything to do with the SDC. However, Ruby could tell that he was a little angry as he looked at Weiss.

Weiss on the other hand was taken completely aback until she got back her composure. She had heard her father be called worse whenever she had heard him do his business meetings when she chose to listen in on them when she was younger. However, deep down she didn't like her father since in more recent years he had been getting colder towards her since the White Fang had been messing up his mining operations and had killed both family members and friends of hers for the past several years. However, despite that, she wasn't going to let this brute of a man so casually insult her family in public. "Excuse me!?" She said looking at the hybrid with a hard glare.

Ragna, who had crossed his arms was giving the Heiress a similar look. "Yeah you heard me Schnee. I called your precious daddy a Jackass. Though to be honest he deserves a lot worse i my opinion."

"Why you brute! I'll have you know-" Weiss said before Ragna cut her off.

"NO, you don't get to speak back to me about your father." Ragna said with a edge to his voice. "Your family has made things completely worse for not only Faunus but all of Remnant. Your daddy's little greed has made everyone miserable, from both causing small businesses to shut down, no doubt causing many families to suffer as they lost their livelihood. Not only that, but don't think I don't know about how bad the Faunus under your father's company have been treated. Frankly, I'd ought to kick your old man's ass for what he has done and for once in my life I'd actually enjoy doing it."

"Are you kidding me? Do you not know how much the Faunus have ended up making my life and that of the SDC so hard due to the White Fang's actions? How dare you even consider-!" Weiss until Ragna then spoke up.

"Oh please, do you seriously think that all Faunus are secretly helping the White Fang? That's the type of conspiracy shit that only the craziest people in Remnant would even consider believing." Ragna said as he once again interrupted Weiss. "So as far as I can see, anything you can say about how the Faunus have made your life miserable is completely bigoted and you just making excuses just to complain."

Weiss was getting even angrier at the young man as was about to speak up, but Ragna held up his hand close to Weiss's face as he then continued. "I don't care what your excuses are, just know that frankly any comment you make towards them is just childish and completely missing the point. Your just generalizing and honestly it just makes you complete idiot Ice Queen."

"The Faunus didn't deserve the treatment they have been having. In fact, its BS that there's racism at all towards them! They have attributes that could help people along with heighten senses that can make them good partners and teammates for Huntsman teams. So what if they have animal features on them? That's what makes them unique and they should be glad about that. The fact that racists and bigots call them animals is wrong because they aren't uncivilized or savage to others unless they're picking a fight and means to do harm to them. So the fact that you can only see them as evil just because of those delusional idiots known as the White Fang, is mind boggling in how wrong you are."

Weiss was now grinding her teeth together, she had it with this, this abhorrent brute! To not only insult her intelligence but to also say her past hardships were just excuses in his mind was completely cruel! Granted he probably didn't know about her past so he was probably thinking that she was in fact just an uncaring individual that had never seen any problems in their high class life. However, she had gone through hardship due to not only the actions of the White Fang, but also that her own father wanted to keep her put in their house and just follow along to be the successor of his company. He had caused her so much pain, especially in that she had lost two dear friend of hers who she had no idea if they were still around or not.

So to hear this boy call her selfish and someone who hadn't suffered in her life was completely wrong on all levels.

"So may as well tell your dad to either get lost and shut down his little company if he knows what's good for him. Either from me or the Fang Hunter, one day your daddy is getting what he deserves Ice Queen. That will be ending up in the hospital in a coma for a year if not more." Ragna threatened.

"How dare you! You don't know what I've gone through you detestable brute!" Weiss yelled as she swiped the vial from Blake's hand as she faced back to Ragna. "And seriously? Threatening my father? Do you not know he has is own large security force that numbers in the hundreds if not thousands? You wouldn't get even close to him if you trying to get after him."

However, much to their surprise, Ragna gave her a smirk. "Trust me Ice Queen, I've faced worse. He'd need an army of Huntsmen to stop me and even then it wouldn't be enough." He then pointed to Ruby, "Now apologize for yelling at Ruby in the first place. The reason why she fell on your bags is because of her irresponsible sister ditching her and her friends causing Ruby to get dizzy. She didn't fell directly onto your bags on purpose, so let it go."

Weiss was taken aback by the man's reaction but soon scowled at him as she stomped off.

"I promise to make it up to you!" Ruby yelled at the girl as she walked further away.

"Wow, I'm impressed that you cut into her that much verbally."

Ragna then turned to the black haired girl as she was looking directly at him. He then shrugged as he spoke. "Trust me, I wanted to say worse to her but I didn't want to go overboard with the cursing in front of my new friend on the ground." Ragna then helped Ruby to get back on her feet.

"I suppose that makes sense with your friend being a bit young." The black haired girl said.

"Oh come on, I'm not a kid you know!" Ruby said to both of them as she put her hands to her hips.

Ragna then chuckled at Ruby's retort as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Ruby, it's just I don't want your folks to say that I'm poisoning you by being a bad influence."

"You're not a bad influence Ragna. I mean your not a bad guy and even though you yelled at that girl a lot, you were both angry at how the Faunus have been affected by the SDC. I mean I've heard about how badly their treated so I'm sure that you wanted to stand up for them." Ruby said with a slight smile on his face.

Ragna blushed a bit upon Ruby seeing the reason way he defended Faunus along with tearing into Weiss. He always disliked those that always hated other races due to his experiences with prejudice against Darcsens, especially the upper classes in Gallia. The nobles that hated the Darcsens (mainly the damn Gassenarls) always managed to get away with their racist actions like seeing Noble MPs beat them up during the war just for being themselves. However, due in large part to then General Siegfried's power and influence, said MPs ended up getting kicked to the curb and were dishonorably discharged, which ended up hurting their families reputations.

A good punishment for those that didn't deserve the power and influence they got.

He then felt his ancestor speak up in his mind.

 _"Ragna, when I looked into the girl's eyes, I can tell that she had quite the amount of emotional baggage in her tells me that she must have quite the hard life before coming here."_ Lupa spoke to the young man.

 _"Wait seriously?"_ Ragna said to his ancestor. " _How were you able to tell?"_

 _"When you become as observant as me after a long time for fighting opponents and translate that into reading people, you can be surprised by what you find out."_ Lupa said with a smile. _"Don't worry about it though, I'm sure that something will happen to show her that even though you hold such a low view of her that you still don't want anything bad to happen to her."_

Ragna mentally sighed. _"I hope your right Ancestor."_

"So your supportive of Faunus rights then?"

Ragna then got back to the physical world as the black haired girl spoke up to him. He then shrugged causally as he spoke, "Yeah pretty much. I mean the whole thing with the Faunus hate is pretty idiotic in the first place. Like I said to Schnee, Faunus have the ability to help people with their enhanced senses in many ways, like being the first to warn fellow Huntsman of nearby Grimm quicker due to their better hearing. The fact that Schnee's daddy is a massive cause of not only the White Fang to become the deranged terrorists but also hardship for human families for shutting down any businesses that focus on Dust is something I hate. Maybe she's different but unless I see that and she does something that shows me she is different from her father, I'm not pulling my punches with insulting her family."

"I see your point." Blake said to the hybrid. "Though I am glad to see another human stand up for Faunus as a whole. Although picking a fight with arguably one of the most powerful men in Remnant? That takes a special kind of reckless."

Ragna then smirked. "Like I told Schnee, I've seen and faced worse." He then realized that the whole time he hadn't introduced himself to the girl. He then raised a hand to her for a handshake. "By the way, name's Ragna. Ragna Blaze."

Blake looked at his hand for a bit until she then took it and shook his hand. "Blake Belladonna, a pleasure."

"Hi then Blake!" Ruby said as she stepped closer. "My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose!"

Blake was taken aback a bit by Ruby's forwardness, she none the less smiled at the young girl. "Nice to meet you Ruby."

"So Blake, I'm guessing your also a supporter for Faunus too?" Ragna spoke up.

"You could say something like that." Blake responded. "Well I think that I'll be going now, I was trying to finish a book of mine when your friend made an explosive first impression."

"Hey!" Ruby wined. "It was Ice Princess that caused it!"

"We know Ruby." Ragna said while patting her on the shoulder. "Well, guess will be seeing you around then Blake. Take care."

"Likewise." Blake nodded as she walked off.

"She was... kinda nice." Ruby said to her new friend. "But she seemed quite mysterious."

"Yeah, she's definitely a hard book to read." Ragna said while crossing his arms. "She's no doubt the kind of person that's keeping a secret and being mysterious because she has some baggage. It may take a while to open up to her but give it time and it can work."

"Yeah I guess." Ruby said.

Ragna then patted Ruby on the back and smiled. "Well then, I think we've stood out here long enough huh Ruby? I think we should get going to the auditorium for Ozpin's entry speech."

"Guess I your right. Let us be off then." Ruby said as she began to walk from the spot she was at. However, they soon heard footsteps to their right as a familiar face walked over. It was the same young man with blonde hair that had almost puked on them during the Bullhead ride to Beacon. It seemed as though he had finally stopped puking and would be able to talk to.

"Um, hi there." The young man said in a slightly timid tone. "I heard the explosion and wanted to see what was going on"

"Hey aren't you the guy that got air sickness, almost puked on Yang's shoes, and chased around on the Bullhead?" Ruby questioned as she tilted her head.

"And the same guy I tossed into the bathroom via Judo throw?" Ragna said. During the little chase that happened on the Bullhead before it landed, the blonde haired young man almost puked on Ragna after he had pushed Yang and Ruby out of the way of getting puked on again. Unfortunately, he was about to suffer being hurled on so his reflexes kicked in to get the sick young man away from him before that could happen. So he grabbed the young man left arm and threw him over his shoulder in a Judo throw which sent the young man flying into the bathroom.

"Yeah that was me, also OW why did you have to throw me that hard?" The blonde hair young man said with a frown while rubbing his head as he had hit the toilet there.

"Ok dude, that was a reflex on my part. You were about to hurl on me and I reacted to stop it however I could. So yeah sorry about that, guess I need to tone it down so that way I don't end up sending someone to the hospital if they try to sneak up on me." Ragna said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh uh, it's not a problem. Like you just said reflexes..." The young warrior said while a bit concerned.

"Say want to come with us? We're heading off to where all of the other students are heading." Ruby said.

The young man looked at Ruby and gave a small smile in return. "Uh sure! Lead the way!"

* * *

 _'We're going in the wrong direction. Maybe I should have taken the lead.'_ Ragna thought to himself.

Ruby had wanted to lead them herself to the courtyard, eager to no doubt show she could. While he thought it would be a waste of time, he chose to do so because he wanted for Ruby to learn how to navigate the school for future reference. Of course, they ended up going to the outside of the school as they begin walking into an area that had more students walking around. It was clear the were lost, but Ruby and the young blonde were talking so at least it seemed Ruby was making a new friend at the very least.

"All I'm saying, is that motion sickness is a more common problem then most people let on!" The young man said, trying to justify his earlier problem and saying why he got sick so easily.

"Well if that's the case, then just take a cab or taxi to Beacon. I mean there's a road that people can drive to get there." Ragna said.

"Well it would have taken longer and well... I don't have the money for it yet." The boy responded.

Ruby then giggled as the boy glared at her slightly. "Look I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was was the first thing that came to mind."

The boy then frowned at the comment, "Well how would you like it if I called you Carter Face?"

"Honestly I think you could say the same to Ice Queen, considering she was the one the caused it." Ragna spoke up.

"I don't know about that." Ruby said which a frown until she faced the blonde boy again. "So what about you? Whats your name?"

"Oh right!" The boy said, "Name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it!"

"Do they?" Ruby questioned as she tilted her head.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will." Jaune said as he began to frown. "My mom say always says that... Never mind."

 _'Oh geez, this guy has self-confidence issues.'_ Ragna thought. _'Why would Ozpin want someone like him here at Beacon? Unless... he sees potential in the guy.' I mean the guy looks like a complete newbie, so how could have he been able to even get in to the school in the first place? I guess this one will have to have extra training in order to make sure he doesn't lag behind or let bullies get the best of him.'_ Ragna had seen those in the Gallian Militia and Army that were just nothing but newbies and untrained cadets. Thankfully Sargent Rodriguez was able to get basically anyone that was in uniform into shape via his impressive training regimens (of course still not as hard as what Mr. Siegfried had put him through.

 _"Looks like you'll have to do the same thing in that case Ragna."_ Lupa said as she chimed in.

 _"No kidding ancestor, I've got quite a bit of work ahead of me huh?"_ Ragna said in his mind.

 _"Indeed, but I'm sure you'll be able to deal with it."_ Lupa said with a smile.

"So... I got this thing!." Ruby said as she brought out Crescent Rose. She switched it into its scythe form as the point of the blade pierced into the marble stones as she showed it to Jaune.

"Woah!" "Jaune said as he jumped back a little, being a little scared by the weapon he saw before him. "Is that a scythe!?"

Ragna then facepalmed at the sight. _'Yep, this is going to be a challenge.'_

Ruby was then showing off her weapon to Jaune, no doubt being proud in making it herself via hours of work. "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

"A-wha?" Jaune said, no doubt confused at what the young girl just said.

"It's also a gun." Ruby said with a big smile on her face.

Jaune then nodded, understanding what she was talking about now. "Ok, that's cool!"

Looking at the weapon closer, Ragna could see the weapon was in fact a bolt-action rifle based on the bolt that was on the side of the weapon. Now while Ragna had seen the weapon before, he hadn't really taken a good look at the weapon itself. It was more or less an anti-material rifle due to the size of the chamber where the bullet casing would be taken out after firing off the round. Plus due to the damage done on the ground, he could tell that the blade end itself was incredibly sharp, no doubt able to cut through Grimm like they were nothing if she landed a clean hit on her.

"So what've you got?" Ruby said to Jaune.

"Oh! I uh... I got this sword!" Jaune said as he drew out his blade, looking to impress the cloak wearing girl. It looked to be well kept double edged sword in Ragna's eyes. It looked to be a rather old fashioned sword, perhaps an heirloom. He couldn't help but smirk at this, it seemed this guy had a similar idea as him, bringing along a piece of the family into battle showing just what it can do. Of course, there was no doubt in Ragna's mind that the young man would need more training in order to wield the blade with the skill it deserved.

"Ohhhhh!" Ruby said, looking at the sword with a gleeful look in her eyes.

Jaune, being a bit happy that someone appreciated his weapon then gestured to his shield. "Yeah, and I've got a shield too!" Both Ruby and Ragna then looked at the shield the boy used. It was mainly white with gold along the edges with a crescent in the center of the white background. It looked to be sturdy, no doubt able to take hits from Grimm like Beowolves and Ursas.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby questioned as she touched the shield. She then pulled it back as Jaune spoke back up, "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tried of carrying it it, I can just... put it away." He then tried to demonstrate what he was talking about, but was running into trouble in changing its shape. The shield's sides soon managed to shrink in which made it look like a rectangle with a point at the end.

Ruby could see how the shield could be carried more easily in this form but soon saw a problem. "But... Wouldn't it just weigh the same?" She questioned.

Jaune's head then tilted downward as he frowned. "Yeah, it does..."

 _'Man this guy's self-confidence issues are more then any I've seen in the squad.'_ Ragna thought.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I go little overboard when designing it." Ruby admitted.

Jaune was stunned and Ragna raised both eyebrows at that. "Wait, you made that?" Jaune said as he pointed at the scythe in amazement.

"Of course!" She said with a smile on her face. "All students at Signal Academy forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

 _'Ok scratch being friends with just Is and Axel, now I'm thinking she'll get along well with Leon and Kreis.'_ Ragna thought to himself.

"It's a hand-me-down. My Great-Great-Grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune said, although a hint of his voice (which Ragna was able to pick up) said that there was obviously some baggage the young man had on him. Perhaps it was possible that the young man's family is in fact famous and he seems down that he's not living up to the same status that his predecessors were able to.

"Sounds like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby said. Ragna couldn't help but smirk as he knew the same type of thing that Ragna himself had, except his did have more history behind it.

After a couple of seconds, Ruby then spoke up again. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." While current weapons were impressive due to the chance of having multiple functions in them, Ruby did still appreciate how effective the old ones were in the past. It forced Huntsmen and Huntresses to fixate on one fighting style which made them masters of their art. Of course, they did struggle since they needed to hold multiple weapons such as swords and bows in order to compensate for the single use weapons at the time. So they would have to be more creative with the weapons they could use.

"Yeah, the classics..." Jaune said he was about to sheath his sword.

"Hey Jaune, can I see that sword of yours?" Ragna said as he spoke up.

"Um, why?" Jaune said while tilting his head.

"I just want to test if your sword is as effective as when your ancestor used it." Ragna said while holding out his hand.

Jaune was a little concerned about giving away his blade to Ragna, but he did seem quite responsible but unlike most people he knew Ragna and Ruby were nice people. He also seemed to be quite knowledgeable if his eyes were any idea. It almost reminded him of his grandfather and father who were both skilled Huntsmen and they a certain air of trust and understanding about them. He soon realized, maybe he could pick up a couple of pointers from Ragna as well.

"Ok, here you go." The young man said as he handed Ragna his weapon. Ragna soon observed the blade closely, seeing just how well kept the blade was and feel the balance of the weapon in his hand. His keen eye saw that there were no scratches or nicks in the blade, no doubt showing that it was well kept by his family and he made an effort to do so as well. He then tested it out via a couple of practice swings, a horizontal and a vertical slash which he pulled with with good speed and skill.

 _'Okay, so far so good. Time to test it a bit more.'_ The Hybrid thought to himself. He then began to swing the blade around in several slashes and stabs at high speed that looked like blurs to the outside viewer. Both Ruby and Jaune were amazed by how effortlessly Ragna was swinging the blonde's blade around, with Jaune himself looking at the scene and thinking about his father from the videos of him fighting against the Grimm in battle that his old teammates had got. Soon enough, Ragna tried it with both hands as he still moved just as fast but with more force behind it.

 _'Huh, this sword is balanced and fairly sturdy.'_ He thought. _'I can swing this no problem and it can cut through Grimm easily if the user lands a good strike.'_ A smile then crept onto his face as he looked at the blade's edges, _'Overall, this sword is a good weapon and once Jaune gets the skill he lacks, he will be worthy of holding it.'_

He then turned to Jaune and flipped the blade around to where he was holding by the blade (but being careful not to cut himself) and held out the grip to Jaune. "You know Jaune, a friend of mine told me that what makes the difference in battle isn't the weapon but the soldier that uses it. No matter if your enemy uses a powerful weapon and you are using something like a bow or sword against it, if you can outsmart and outplay your enemy along with having both the skill and experience needed to do so, you will be able to win. This sword is not only just an heirloom of your family now, its an extension of yourself. If you want to become a Huntsman, to become your own person, and feel worthy of wielding this very same sword you'll need to work hard."

He then put a hand on Jaune's shoulder, "I know you'll be able to wield this sword one day with pride in your family and yourself. And believe when I say that I'll be helping you get there while we're here at Beacon."

"R-Really?" Jaune said amazed at what the young man said to him. All of his life, Jaune had never felt special since he had to deal with his seven sisters that took up so much of his parents energy along with his family being who they are. It gave him a bit of an inferiority complex in that he felt like he didn't deserve to be in his family because he had so much to live up to. Add onto that the fact he lied to get in Beacon with false documents, he knew that he would have a hard time getting through the school.

Ragna however, gave him a small boost to his psyche making him feel as if he may still have a chance.

"Trust me Jaune, when I say something about helping others I mean it." The Valkyrian said with a smile on his face.

"O-Oh wow um, thanks Ragna!" Jaune said with a smile as he finally took his weapon back and sheathed it. _'Maybe I might have a chance after all.'_ He thought.

Ragna then took his hand off of the young man's shoulder as he then saw Ruby appear close to him with her clenched hands next to her face. He took a step back as he saw she was in his personal space. "Um, something you want to add in Ruby?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... CAN I SEE YOUR SWORD NOW PLEASE!?" Ruby said with such energy and glee in her voice. She then gave the Gallian sniper the puppy dog eyes that would melt the heart of most people into doing what she had asked them. While he was made of sterner stuff then most, even he had the weakness of cute little girls giving him that stare so they could get what they wanted. However, he wasn't going to let it affect him and make him lose his composure.

"Uh Sure no problem." He said as he calmly took out his sword and put it on its side in both of his hands. "Here you go, be careful with Beowolf alright?"

Ruby took the longsword from his hands as she then spoke up. "Your sword is named Beowolf?"

"Yep, just like Jaune's sword mine's also a family heirloom." Ragna said while crossing his arms. "Of course, Beowolf has been used for longer than Jaune's for comparison."

"Really?" Ruby said while looking over the weapon with the keen focus a weapons maker like her would have. "How old is it?"

"In the hundreds of years." He said with a smirk. He knew that he was lying to them about its age but he had no idea how long ago they used designs like that of Beowolf existed on Remnant. While he did read their history in his spare time, he didn't know if they had something like a Medieval era due to the Grimm existing. So he went with that in order to hide the fact that it existed for thousands of years where they couldn't have had something like that in the far past.

Both Ruby and Jaune then turned to the hybrid with their mouths wide open. "SAY WHAT!?" They both yelled out loud.

"HOW!?" Ruby yelled. She knew that while there were metals out there that were able to keep its shape and edge for decades, any metals that existed for hundreds of years should me rusty or even breaking apart at this point. Sure their were materials and methods to keep them sharp and not rust into their own scabbards, it would take a lot of care and a good amount of time to keep them effective.

"Well, my family has always made sure to take good care of it plus the metal itself is quite sturdy, with some claiming that it is almost indestructible." Ragna said.

Ruby was completely stunned by what her new friend said. She had heard of weapons being made strong enough to take large amounts of abuse before breaking due to the materials they were made from. However, something being almost indestructible was something that had never been made unless they were made of some wonder metal that was massively expensive and would be really hard to find.

She then chose to do a few practice swings and while she was not skilled with a sword, she did see a quality that she didn't think she would find in the weapon. "Wow! Your sword is so cool Ragna! I've never seen something this well balanced, I feel like I could wing this weapon all day without tiring. I'm guessing this metal is really light but strong?"

"Yep on both areas." Ragna said. _'That's definitely one advantage that ragnite metal forged by the ancient Valkuyur does. It makes the metallurgy done by modern standards in Eden look simple.'_ He thought to himself.

Ruby then looked closely at the gem in the center of the sword. It looked to be similar to the top of diamonds that was inside the crosspiece, prominent for all those to see. It was a light shade of blue, gleaming in the light when she tilted the gem towards the sun. Unfortunately, the light caught off the gem and shinned in Jaune's face, causing him to recoil at it.

"Ah! Ruby!" He yelled.

"Oh sorry Jaune!" She said back to him. She then turned to face Ragna. "Hey Ragna? Is this gem what allowed that Aura blade beam of yours to be strong enough that one time?"

"That's correct, it allows for the sword focus energy from my Aura or Semblance to allow me to fire blade beams with a good amount of power in them." He replied. "It acts as both a conductor and amplifier, allowing me to take out strong Grimm from a distance."

"So its a special Dust crystal, but if it does that should it be something like a yellow Dust crystal for energy or something?" Ruby questioned. The most common Dust crystal that would produce energy were usually lighting Dust gems which made electricity spark through the weapons equipped with it. However, they were yellow like how lighting bolts and sparks were usually shown in various media.

"Oh well, its a special Dust crystal found near my village." Ragna said while a little concerned about his explanation. "Its found in areas that the SDC would be hard pressed to find. Plus where I'm from, if the SDC tried to take these Dust crystals, they would have to fight tooth and nail to get close to it."

"Wow..." Ruby said as she finished looking over the sword. She then held it back out to Ragna in the same way he gave her the weapon. "Here you go, your Beowolf is pretty cool for an old sword."

Ragna then took the blade by the handle and sheathed the blade back in its scabbard. "Thanks Ruby, this sword has served me through thick and thin. No doubt it still has plenty of battles ahead of itself."

Ruby then smiled back at the young man, she was glad at she had already made some friends despite Yang abandoning her earlier and with what happened with the Ice Princess. "No problem, but if you want I could help you out with making weapons if you need any."

Ragna then raised an eyebrow, "Really? Cause if that is the case, I may want to see about making a weapon I could use to take on powerful Grimm just in case."

Ruby's eyes then shined a bit at hearing those words of his. While making Crescent Rose was no doubt her best achievement in her life, designing and making another awesome weapon would be another challenge she'll happily accept. Then she spoke up again, "So, why did you choose to stand up for me after your rant against Weiss?"

Ragna was about to answer that but then Jaune spoke up. "I don't think of it that's big a deal. My mom once told me, "Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet"."

Ragna then looked at Jaune with a raised eyebrow, "Seriously? That doesn't sound all too good when you look at it in context Jaune. I mean by that line of thinking, any stranger can be your friend, like crazy hobos or even street punks that could end up being your friends."

"Oh come on man!" Jaune said to the hybrid. "I'm sure she meant it in a good light."

"Don't worry, I'm just messing with you." Ragna said with a smirk on his face.

The then began to walk for a little bit until Ruby then spoke up. "Hmmm. Hey, where are we going"

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you." Jaune said with a bit of panic in his voice. "Y-you think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark for us to look at?" He then looked around to see if there was any around for them to use. "Is, uh is that a no?"

Ruby then laughed aloud playfully. "That's a no."

"That would be because you led us around the place without knowing where to go Ruby." Ragna spoke up to the young girl. "Now I think it would be best if I chose to lead us if you don't mind?"

Ruby then blushed a little in embarrassment at the hybrid's words as she chuckled nervously. "I-I see... Well lead the way Ragna!"

Ragna also chuckled, "Alright, follow me guys."

* * *

 _Later..._

The three soon followed Ragna to the amphitheater, seeing the large crowd gathered in front of it. It was clear that Ozpin would be giving out his speech soon and they were arguably the last ones there. As they stepped inside, they saw just how many students were there, numbering in the hundreds with different weapons, styles, and personalities that they would end up seeing in classes in the days to come. Among them were Faunus students (which Ragna appreciated as it showed that Ozpin didn't discriminate against anyone) and did see that there were some of the human students that were looking at them disgust and anger, with some of them looking to want to pick on them in the future.

 _'Those guys are on my shit list if they do.'_ Ragna thought to himself as he glared at them.

As they walked, he saw that Jaune was amazed to see all of the students that had gathered and Ruby was spying at all of the weapons they had on hand.

 _'Well, at least it won't be boring.'_ He thought to himself.

"Ruby! Over here!"

They turned to where the familiar voice was coming was coming from as saw Yang wave at them, trying to get their attention.

"I saved you and Ragna a spot!"

"Oh!" Ruby said as she snapped out of her previous mindset, wanting to reunite with her sister. "Hey, I-I gotta go! See you after the ceremony! Come on Ragna!" She then went off quickly.

"Hey wait!" Jaune said as he held out an arm. However, Ruby was gone and likely didn't hear him so he lower his arm and sighed. "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

Ragna laughed at the young man gave him a light pat on the back, "Don't worry Jaune, I'm sure the two will be able to hang out some more later. Plus, think of the people you'll get as teammates soon enough. I think you won't have a shortage of friends anytime soon man."

Jaune then looked to the hybrid as a sight smile came onto his face. "Heh heh, thanks Ragna you're a good guy. Well I better at going and let you catch up to Ruby now. See you later!"

"Later Jaune." Ragna said as he raised an arm to give a little wave to Jaune as he walked away.

Ragna then saw something at the left edge of his vision and turned to see what it was. Another person was looking at Jaune with interest in their eyes.

The individual in question was a girl around his physical age. She had long red hair in a high ponytail with a crown on her head and clear, sharp green eyes on a rather attractive face. She had a bronze colored breastplate that covered her whole torso and was low cut exposing her shoulder area but still enough to cover her modest chest. She also had armored greaves covering her lower legs with a short red skirt that was connected to her body armor. She also had long gloves on her arms, no doubt for protecting against the elements.

Overall, she looked to be a rather prepared Huntress to be. However, Ragna raised an eyebrow as he recognized her overall look.

 _'She looks like a hoplite from the Hellas Republic.'_ He thought. He had seen Hoplite's which had fought alongside Hellenic volunteers that were helping the Gallians during the Imperial invasion due to the friendly relations both countries had. Hellas was one of the members of the Seven Nation Alliance, a coalition of states in both Europa and Asiana (also known as the Orient) that had military and trading ties with each other and would come to the other's assistance when things were at their bleakest. It was through causing the Imperials a multi-front war following the victory at the Siege of Randgriz along with the demand to end Maximilian's pointless war in Gallia following serious defeats that finally allowed the Gallians to win the conflict. While some of the isolationist Noble families in Gallia and those that wanted Gallia to closer to the Atlantic Federation (key among them being House Gassenarl and Borg respectively) tried to get Gallia out of the Alliance, they failed following the League's arrival which not only helped take back ground that had been taken by the Imperials prior to the siege but also helped liberate Randgriz and push the Imperials back.

So Ragna had high levels of respect for the various nations of the Alliance, and seeing someone that looked like one of the elite units of one of those countries was alright in his book.

The girl then shifted her eyes at Ragna, looking straight into his. He could see in her eyes that she was quite skilled and observant, no doubt she was a prodigy. She was also quite level headed, a state no doubt gained after many fights.

He then raised an arm in a friendly gesture and gave the girl a smile, his own way of saying hello. The girl gave a little wave back with a small smile of her own as Ragna then put his hands in his coat pockets and walked away.

 _'Something tells me she could be quite the friend and ally to count on and train with.'_ He thought with a smirk.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos had always been called many things.

Prodigy, miss perfect, a rare beauty, and of course her famous title of the "Invincible Girl".

While she never disliked the praise, she always hated how her accomplishments and reputation made seem like someone that was too good for others to approach, much like make into a friend unless they were of upper class trying to get more notice by being with her. It made her sick of being so famous, that no one ordinary could just approach her casually and just being friends with her just because they wanted to be friends with her. It didn't help that her family also had famous Huntsman and were known as celebrities back in her kingdom. This meant that she could be be mobbed by the paparazzi at certain times when she was out before.

That's why she was at Beacon, she was hoping that not being in Mistral that she could in fact have a better chance in making friends then in her home Kingdom of Mistral. Of course her fame and accomplishments in Mistral's regional Huntsman tournaments would no doubt be known in Vale, she hoped that were those that would look past that and hopefully be her friend because of her being a person then an idol.

She had seen the young blonde haired male and had taken an interest in him. Perhaps he could be someone that she could get along with and not have it be him trying to get more popular. Plus, their seemed to be a good amount of potential within him in her eyes, the kind that made beginners into expert Huntsmen when they grew up and learned everything they needed to know. Given enough time, maybe he could end up becoming a great huntsmen given enough time and guidance.

 _'Maybe I could see about being on his team when the time comes.'_ She thought.

Then, she felt that someone else was watching her with serious focus.

She turned her head to see another young man but this one with heterochromia in both his eyes and hair along with a long blue coat. He seemed to be rather relaxed at the sights around him and didn't appear to threatening at all in the eyes of the Mistralian Huntress-in-training. However, Pyrrha was able to tell this young man was different then most people she had seen before. His eyes were sharp, hardened from years of combat with an acuteness that only experienced Huntsmen would possess. While he appeared light on weaponry, he didn't seem too bothered by it compared to others, no doubt confident in his current arsenal.

Not only that, but she could tell he was sizing her up as well, no doubt curious as to how skilled she is.

Then he raised one of his arms in a friendly gesture and smiled. She was a little taken aback by how quickly he changed tunes and was now waving to her as if he was very friendly. She waved back to him, not wanting to be rude with a smile of her own and then he walked off.

 _'_ _He seems quite experienced... I wonder how he is that way._ _'_ the Spartan thought to herself. _'He appears carefree on the surface, but I can tell he's quite skilled. He must have had harsh training or fought in many battles in order to get the eyes he has. At best he must be like me but with more skill or on my own level, but already knows how to hold his own against both other beings and Grimm in a fight.'_

She then gave a sight smile to herself. _'This school semester might be more interesting then I thought after all.'_

* * *

"So, how's your first day going little sister?"

Yang opened with that line as she hoped her sister was doing okay since she left.

"Yeah, nice work throwing your sister to the wolves like that Yang." Ragna said with a little frown on his face. "Next time how about you I don't know, STAY with her so nothing bad happens?"

"Oh come on Ragna, I was trying to get her to come out of her comfort zone." Yang said as she tried to defend herself. "I'm not going to constantly hold her hand all the time, I want her to give making new friends a try."

"Yes but again you should also know that you should be there to support her, not blow her off so you could hang out with your other friends." Ragna retorted. "If anything, this only shows how irresponsible you are if your just going to ditch your poor sister so you could just have some fun."

"Ok fine! I'm sorry!" Yang said while raising her arms. "Is that good enough for you both?"

"No, that's not good enough since you ditched us and I almost exploded?" Ruby said as she stared at her sister while folding her arms.

"Yikes! Did you have a meltdown and did Ragna not help you out with it?" Yang questioned as she was concerned about her sister's safety.

"Hey!" Ragna yelled.

Ruby then sighed as she shook her head. "No, I mean a literal explosion in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice..."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang questioned with her head tilting.

"I wish! I tripped on this really crabby girl's luggage after you and your friends made me dizzy and fall down, and then she yelled at me and then me sneeze, and I exploded, and then she yelled at Ragna who was trying to defend Faunus and spited her, and the two ended up yelling at each other, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" As Ruby explained to her sister what had happened after she ditched the two of them.

 _"Kinda left out that we met Blake though.'_ Ragna thought as he then saw Weiss walk up to them.

"Uh Ruby? Look behind you." Ragna said as Weiss somehow was now behind Ruby

"YOU!" Weiss yelled close to the girl, who then jumped into Yang's arms while she put her hands around her sister's neck.

"OH GOD IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Ruby wined loudly.

Weiss, who was still upset from earlier then began to yell at Ruby. "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

Yang stared at the white themed girl with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Oh, my God, you really exploded..."

"Look who finally wised up. What do you want this time Ice Queen? Don't you have someone else to annoy?" Ragna said while he crossed his arms with a scowl on his face.

"Stay out of this you brute! Don't think that I've forgotten your insults." Weiss said glaring at the hybrid."However, I'm here because of her." The heiress then pulled out a pamphlet with her family's snowflake symbol on it. She when went on to speak of the various rules and regulation that the SDC has for itself. However, Ragna, rolling his eyes at the sight and seeing Ruby being lost and not focused as she zoned out, grabbed the pamphlet out of Weiss's hand and and was ready to rip it apart.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Weiss yelled at the Hybrid.

"Can you not sound like a lame ass commercial when telling someone to not bother you Princess?" Ragna said as he ripped up the pamphlet. "Seriously, it's like your born just to annoy others at any given time when inconvenience you. Maybe that's why your dad is a complete asshole."

"Are you making it to where I can't stand you in the slightest?" Weiss said with her hands on her hips.

"Are you making it to where your a complete bitch?" Ragna said was he learned in close to Weiss.

Yang then got between them and pushed them both away. "Okay you two take it easy. Look, it just sounds like you three just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over from the beginning and try to be friends, okay?" There was a pleading undertone to her voice as she didn't expect things to get this bad between her sister, new friend, and the girl who was bothering them.

"Y-Yeah. Great idea sis." Ruby said as she worked up the courage to speak to the one that was yelling at her. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby and this Ragna! Wanna hang out! We can go shopping for school supplies and help each other with homework!" As she spoke she held out her hand in friendship, really wanting to be friends and make up with the heiress

However, Weiss then gave a fake smile and began to speak in a sarcastic tone while not taking the hand extended to her. "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" She then gestured to Jaune who was looking around the area. However for Weiss, he didn't pick up on her sarcasm as he may think that she is into him.

 _'And she just shot herself in the foot.'_ Ragna thought.

"Wow really?" Ruby said with glee in her voice.

"No." Weiss said a cold tone in her voice.

"Well if that's the case, can you go now Ice Queen?" Ragna said as he was getting annoyed with Weiss more and more.

"How about you-" Weiss said before she was interrupted by Ozpin finally speaking up via the microphone.

Everyone then turned to the podium as Ozpin pushed up his glasses and began to speak up. "I'll... Keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see, is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

 _'Sounds like something Matt's grandfather would say.'_ Ragna thought to himself. He thought back to Erich Siegfried, his friend Matthew's grandfather along with being the current Prime Minister of Gallia who took the position after the previous Prime Minister Mauritius Von Borg had been removed after it had been found out about him helping the Atlantic Federation to kidnap Princess Cordelia and attempt to take over the country. However, due to Squad 7's quick response and decisive action the Princess was saved before the Feds had made off with her across the border. Of course during that time, Ragna's best friend since childhood Kai was able to sneak into Borg's office and found out documents of both the deals he had been making behind closed doors to bring his supporters into positions of power to abuse and made certain parts of the government corrupt, and the plans made by both him and the Ambassador from the Federation Jean Townsend.

In the end, Borg was ousted along with a good majority of Nobles that had supported him and were able to abuse their stations due to hiding any evidence, and Matt's grandfather became the next Prime Minister.

Jaune then walked up to Weiss, still not realizing that she was being sarcastic before and thinking that she was hitting on him. "By the way, I'm a natural Blonde." He said with a smirk.

Weiss groaned as both as Ragna facepalmed and muttered, "Goddammit Jaune." _'Why do I have the feeling that is going to be a running joke?'_ He thought as he now began to work away towards two particular people.

A few minutes after the assembly, Yang and Ruby then left Weiss, no doubt annoyed at the girl who was irritating them. Ragna had slipped away from them while they weren't looking and didn't notice until several minutes later.

"Maybe he just left to find the bathroom?" Ruby wondered.

"I don't think he seemed like he was holding it in sis." Yang said. They then turned a corner as they saw Ragna hand off some papers to Ms. Goodwitch, though they couldn't tell the number of them and that they looked to be blank. Glynda nodded her head in thanks as she walked off with Ragna putting his hands in his pockets before he spoke out.

"I know you guys are there, come on out." Ragna said while turning his head to where the stepsisters were.

"Eep!" Ruby said softly as both she and Yang stepped out with sheepish smiles can their faces and looking nervous overall.

"Sorry! We were just wondering were you ran off to Ragna." Ruby said while tapping her index fingers against one another.

"It's fine Ruby, nothing too important." Ragna said to the scythe wielder.

"Sooo, what was that you gave Ms. Goodwitch?" Yang questioned.

Ragna then walked past them with a slight smirk on his face. "Just a few papers for my entrance into Beacon." He said. _'Though they're actually my sketches of those three that attacked Amber, can't wait to see what those morons think when wanted posters of them begin showing up all over Vale.'_ He thought.

* * *

 _Later that Night..._

Everyone of the students were now setting up sleeping bags as all of them were getting ready to fall asleep.

Ragna was now switching to his sleepwear which was simple dark blue top that had a crescent moon on the front of it and a similar colored pants. He could alright see that both Ruby and Yang were already finished getting dressed as he could the blonde haired girl taking a few pictures of the more attractive guys with their shirts off as they were getting dressed. Ruby meanwhile was write a letter while on her sleeping bag, no doubt to either old friends of hers or her family back in Patch.

"Hey Xiao Long, some of those pictures better have not been of me." He said to Yang as she had gotten into talking range.

"I'm not saying Little Boy Blue." Yang said with a smirk. _'Although I admit his does a good build on him.'_ Yang thought. She then walked over to Ruby and casually laid herself on her own sleeping bag and she propped her head up with one of her arms. Ragna then shrugged as he walked over to see what they were doing.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said to her sister happily.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said as she kept writing.

"I know I do!" Yang said as she purred at the shirtless boys doing muscular posses as Ragna rolled his eyes. Until he snickered at seeing her groan when she saw Jaune shirtless. She then turned her head to see what Ruby was doing.

"What's that" Yang questioned, curious as what her little sister was doing.

"Oh, just writing a letter to the gang back in Signal. I promised to tell the all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby stated.

"Aw, that;s so cuuuuute!" Yang said, finding her sister's act adorable. Ruby's response, hitting her with a pillow to the face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school!" Ruby said being a little upset. "It's weird not knowing why one here!"

"What about Jaune and Wolf Boy right there?" Yang said while gesturing to Ragna who glared at her a little. "Jaune's... Nice. And Ragna's pretty cool since he helped you out against Torchwick! There you go! Plus two friends! That's a hundred percent increase!"

"Wouldn't that be two hundred percent their Yang?" Ragna said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

The red cloaked girl then sighed. "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Down to one..." No doubt still shook up after her meeting with the Atlasian heiress.

"No offense Ruby, but I don't think there's such a thing as negative friends." Ragna pointed out.

"Yeah see? You just made two friends and one enemy!" Yang said happily. She was then awarded another pillow to the face.

"Too soon Yang, too soon." Ragna said while shaking his head in a disapproving manner.

Yang then removed the pillow from her face as she continued. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!"

Ragna smiled at that. ' _Kinda like how it was at first with the formation of the squad, well minus Jane, Hannes, and the racist pricks until they got better.'_

Ruby then smiled herself to what Yang said. "Thanks sis." She then saw a familiar face when she turned her head. It was that girl Blake that had insulted Weiss after telling both her and Ragna who the White themed girl was. She was reading a book with a candelabra that allowed her to read at night as leaned against a wall.

"That girl..." The young scythe user whispered to herself.

Yang overheard her, "You know her?" She questioned her little sister.

Ruby then shook her head. "I met her while Weiss was yelling at me and after I blew up, I think her name was Blake."

Yang then smiled. "Well, now's your chance!" She then grabbed Ruby by her arm as she dragged her over to Blake while Ruby was taken aback.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Ruby questioned as Yang didn't listen to her as Ragna followed them with a pillow under his arm.

Blake then saw them approach her while she was reading as she then lowered her book. She then saw Ruby trying to get away from her sister's grip but was failing. "Helloooo!" Yang said as she waved at the black haired girl. "I believe you three may know each other?"

Ragna simply waved to the girl. "Hey Blake."

"Hey Ragna." The hidden Faunus said to the young hybrid. She did want to see about talking with him at a later date about his views on the Faunus, but it was clear at he was following the two girls who wanted to talk with her directly. She also turned to face Ruby and greeted her as well. "And hello to you as well Ruby."

"Um, hi Blake."Ruby said timidly, still a little put off by the girl's demeanor and overall mysterious facade. A silence that could only be described as completely awkward soon settled in. Both parties now just staring at each other without anyone speaking up, which caused Ragna to sweatdrop at the sight.

 _'God, does Ruby really have this much trouble to speak with other people?'_ He thought.

"What are you doing" Yang whispered with urgency. She didn't think that things would get this awkward right off the bat for both her and her sister.

"I don't know - help me!" Ruby asked her sister. While she had been able to speak with Blake before due to Ragna, but now she was a little uncomfortable talking with Bake due to her sister pushing her to do so.

Ragna then facepalmed and groaned at the sight.

Then both sisters then at the book loving girl. "Well Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow! It goes great with your... pajamas." She said.

"Right." Blake said in a deadpan tone.

After a few more seconds of awkward silence, Yang spoke up again. "Nice night, don't you think?" Blake then raised an eyebrow at the blonde, mainly how bad she was at trying to make conversation.

"Yes - it's lovely!" Blake said with a large amount of sarcasm in her voice. "Almost as lovely as this book!" She said as she gestured to her book. However, saw saw that the two girls were still standing there and staring at her, further making things even more awkward. "That I will continue to read." However, they still remained in place after she said that. "As soon as you leave!"

Yang shrugged as she began to walk off. "Yeah, that girl's a lost cause."

"Yeah she is, because you don't push people to speak with each other! God Yang you need help!" Ragna said as he facepalmed again.

"Hey, I just wanted to help-!" Yang said until Ruby then spoke up, no doubt to try and stop the conversation.

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

Blake was surprised in that someone around Ruby's age was interested in books. She figured that she was like her sister who didn't seem very interested in books judging by her demeanor. However, she was glad that Ruby did in fact have a minor interest in it. Then she opened up, "It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

Yang flinched a bit at hearing what the girl said, as she was too dark for the fun-loving blonde's usual mindset. "Oh, yeah... that's real lovely..."

Ragna then lightly hit Yang on the head while also giving a frown on his face. "Yang be quiet, you're not helping."

Ruby then spoke up after Ragna hit her sister's head. "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... they're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress."

Blake raised an eyebrow by Ruby's seemingly incredible innocence, the kind that would tell a person that she didn't see how cruel the world can become. Ruby seemed to have the mentality of a girl that doesn't understand such hardship as racism, brutality, and loss. "Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily after ever?"

Ruby nodded with conviction in her eyes. "I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

Blake had to admit, while she thought the girl was still too naive, she did have a good amount of conviction in her voice. "That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Yeah, but I think it's not a bad thing." Ragna opened up. Blake raised an eyebrow at the boy's sentence.

"It's true, real life is far from a fairy tale, it can be cruel, harsh, unforgiving, and draining. It can bring bring those to the point where they would take drastic measures in order to either continue living or end it. However, that's where people like Ruby come in. The optimists are a reason to those that want to have the chance for a future, who want to believe that things can improve for them, and that things can in fact change if they work in the careers they pursued. The optimists gave us the chance to work harder because they speak of hope, and hope always can motivate people to do incredible feats."

He then smirked as he ended his little speech, "So if anything I standby Ruby and will work to fight against those bastards that want to hurt or kill others and want to accomplish their own selfish goals. Besides, I think we have the chance to make a difference and I think I'll seize that chance."

"I agree Ragna! Making the world a better place is why we're here in the first place." Ruby said as she raised her fist in the air.

Blake was taken aback by what the young man said, seeing that he did have a point in it. Not only that, but she could see in his eyes that while he himself also had the look of one who had faced hardship in the past he still held onto the hope for a better tomorrow and had the fortitude to confront what ever came his way. Perhaps he also faced something akin to what she had gone through, something along the lines of racism.

 _'He did in fact seem rather passionate about defending Faunus when he insulted Weiss. So could he have experienced something like that in his younger years?'_ She thought. _'And here I thought I was mysterious one.'_

She then smirked as she faced the young man. "Well if that's how you see things, I'll be looking forward to see how you deal with what the world has to throw at you. Both you and Ruby."

Ragna returned with his own smirk. "Challenge accepted."

"Count me in too!" Ruby cheered.

Yang then gave her sister a tight hug as she grinned, lifting her off the ground. "Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!"

"Cut it out!" Ruby said as she was getting uncomfortable from Yang's hug. She then hit Yang in face as the two began to do some playful roughhousing, much to Ragna's amusement and Blake's curiosity.

"What in the world is going on here? Don't you realize that some people are trying to sleep?" The group turned to see Weiss walking up to them, quite upset at the noise the girls were making from their play fight.

"Oh, not you again!" Yang and Weiss said at the same exact time.

"Shh! Guys, she's right!" Ruby said as she got in between the two and pushed them apart. "People are trying to sleep!"

"Oh, NOW your on my side!?" Weiss said with sarcasm in her voice.

Ruby then looked to the heiress with an annoyance in her voice and folded her arms. "I was always on your side!"

Yang also looked at Weiss with anger on her face as was annoyed by Weiss being mean to her little sister. "Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's just trying to be nice to you!"

"She's hazardous to my health!" Weiss yelled. Before Yang was going to argue to with Weiss, Ragna then threw his pillow at the Heiress's face.

"Why you!" Weiss said as she removed the pillow from her face. "You are even worst than they are! Your more of a brute that shows no respect to those around you and just act like some kind of immature brat!"

Ragna then stepped up closer to Weiss as the Heiress took a step back as Ragna was apparently angry at Weiss's attitude. "You want my respect Schnee? Here's a word of advice, respect is earned not given. So if you think that I'm just going to bend over and just give you respect because of your family's power, then you should try to repair the moon cause its not happening. However, I will give you the benefit of the doubt on one condition. If you can prove to me that you are different from your father, that you do have some humanity and want to work and help others if something serious happens, then maybe I'll give you a chance. If you really want to

"Wait, why are you acting like this? You wouldn't have said this earlier." Weiss said as Ragna was walking away.

Ragna then stopped as he turned his head, "Because something tells me there's a reason about you being here instead of Atlas."

Weiss was wide-eyed at what the young man said to her. As the others went off to sleep, Weiss was thinking at what the hybrid had said.

 _'How does he know? Can he read me that easily?'_ The heiress thought to herself.

* * *

 _A few hours earlier..._

 _Valor Village_

"More please Miss Selvaria!"

The former general couldn't help but chuckle to herself about the children wanting to get more food as they were having dinner. She had made meatloaf and mashed potatoes for the kids to enjoy along with gravy and salad. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of them enjoying it. She was keeping an eye on the kids as the adults were going to a party with some friends, knowing full well that Selvaria was capable of keeping an eye on the kids. Plus, it would allow Selvaria to relax since she has been helping around with errands almost every day, helping Lauren and Jacob with almost everything they do.

She then took Joey's plate and and put more food onto it for the little boy. She then gave it back as the young boy had a smile on his face.

"Thank you!" He said.

Selvaria was glad that she finally had a break from training. While she was getting somewhat better at getting herself to focus, the images still haunted her and caused her to lose focus, almost causing her to trip twice. It was getting to be irritating for her as she was having trouble in getting herself to get back into shape. Not only that, but she knew that if she got to fight the Grimm, that mindset could end up affecting her and would allow the Grimm to overwhelm her. This mindset stayed with her as she was eating her food, but was trying to get it under control now.

"Um, miss Selvaria?" Megan opened up.

"Yes Megan? Is there something wrong?" Sel asked the young girl.

Megan then tapped her index fingers together as she looked to the side. "Um, I saw you practicing earlier... Why did you freeze up before?"

Selvaria put down her knife and fork as she looked down. "I... was thinking about someone I lost."

"Oh, s-sorry about that." Megan said timidly.

"No its fine..." Selvaria said with a frown on his face. "It's just... No matter how hard I try, I can't over the loss I have suffered. I'm just thinking back to it at times, just appearing as unexpected as natural disasters." She then clenched her hands into fists, her knuckles starting to turn white. "If only there was a way for me to get my mind back into order, then I could fight without difficulty or at least I could suppress it in the moment."

"If that's the case, how about focusing more on what care about now?"

The Valkyrian General looked at the little boy with a bit surprise on her face.

"I-I mean, you could focus on something else during your training and it could help you not slip up. My dad taught me that when I go to sleep after seeing a scary movie, I try to focus on good moments I've had in the past. I try to make sure that I keep my thoughts on that to get better. "

"Yeah, I mean you can focus on that brother of yours that you want to find or imagine that someone you care about is in danger of being attacked by Grimm and you have to protect them." Megan said.

Selvaria then looked to the young children with a little bit of surprise. "Are you sure?"

Joey then looked downward, still unsure of himself. "Well... I mean that's what my dad said to me once. I don't know if it could work for you."

Selvaria was silent for a second until she started chuckling. Maybe the young ones had a point to the whole thing. She needed to do this for both herself and for Johann's sake as well. He wouldn't want her to stand around all depressed and let this get to her, He would want her to find to find Ragna and hopefully see about changing this world. The Grimm, this White Fang she had heard about, they were the ones that were making this world hell for those that wanted a bright future. When they got back together, she and Ragna would make sure that they would change things for the better along with those willing to fight.

"Hey if it helps, maybe think of us in danger from the Grimm and think of that if you need motivation!" Joey said with a smile.

"Joey! That's very mean! She wouldn't want to think that!" Megan yelled at her brother.

"S-sorry!" The young boy apologized.

Selvaria gave a smile smile at the two. The kids had been a bright spot in her stay here as they happen to provide her a couple of friendly faces. Perhaps they were right in that she did need to concentrate her mind on those that were still around. She would never forget Johann as long as she lived, always holding her memories of him in her mind and in her heart. However, she needed to overcome this not just for herself, but for Ragna if she ever saw him again.

She then began to feel tears on her face, not realizing that her eyes were watery. The two then left their seats and hugged the former general. Sel was taken aback a little by their affection for her and trying to cheer her up. A small smile appeared on her face after a few seconds, one that showed her heart began to fill with joy.

"If your ever in trouble you two, I will protect you. I swear on my life." Selvaria said while hugging back the two children.

* * *

 **Okay, that along last, I got this chapter out... This took a while.**

 **Oh well, I'm just glad I was able to get this out and update this story. Now as I said before, this is the first time Ragna officially meets Weiss and Blake. Now I'm sure your thinking, was I being too hard on Weiss?**

 **Perhaps, but remember Weiss in this Volume still had anger issues against Faunus and was still narrow minded against them due to the actions of the White Fang. I knew of course that not all Faunus wanted to go along with the Fang's actions. And in Volume 4 and 5, this ended up causing what is basically a Civil War due to Adam's actions. So Weiss being that closed minded and thinking that due to her experiences that the Faunus deserve being treated the way they are is wrong. So I had Ragna tear into her along with saying that her father is one of the major reasons that the Fang made her life horrible in the first place along with saying the racism against the Faunus is complete BS in first place.**

 **And if your wondering, no I didn't see the YouTube video in which is says why Faunus hate is BS. But I plan on doing so in the future.**

 **Now while on the subject of the White Fang, I thought that Sienna Khan was all for these attacks against humans, but while she for attacking them in retaliation for hurting their people the attack on Beacon was something she wasn't for. That was interesting to hear that while Sienna did want to take revenge for the pain the Faunus suffered, she did have her own limits as to how far she wanted to do so.**

 **And then Adam killed her on the episode that introduced her to the audience, making her pointless... Yeah except me to NOT do something like that in the future.**

 **Also, it shows just how badly the Fang is starting to spiral downward. Adam's mentality and desire to make humans pay and even to proclaim that Faunus are basically the superior race, yeah he's pretty much made them into the closest things to Nazis in RWBY. And I think we all know where that ended up.**  
 **So if anything, all Adam is going to do is keep pushing for more brutal attacks against Humans which is going to further paint them in a bad light in the eyes of other Faunus which will lose them support as they'll end up having less and less allies to count on. Soon enough, they might end up getting cut if Salem sees them being a detriment to her plans and will exclude them fro her overall plans.**

 **And in the end, Adam will end up by himself with the whole world against him, still yelling that he will keep the fight going and make the humans suffer, completely in his own delusions and becoming completely paranoid. Until he is finally killed off like the whiny, pathetic, delusional, and sad little bitch he is.**

 **But don't worry dear viewers, I plan on making his life worse then what Rooster Teeth is planning to do to him (laughs evilly).**

 **Anyway, I also wanted to establish Blake as being understanding of Ragna being in support for the Faunus. Now due to Blake usually being a bit more observant then her teammates, I figure it would make sense to have Blake see that Ragna may have gone through something similar by looking into his eyes. So believe me when I say that these two will have quite a few good discussions along with Ragna perhaps opening up with a bit of his past?**

 **Expect Ragna to have more interactions with the RWBY cast going forward from this point, although the next episode will of course being focused on events in the Emerald Forest.**

 **Plus we get a little insight into how Selvaria will try to overcome Johann's loss. After all, while she is still in pain at it, she'll learn to accept it and realize his last request. I hope it didn't just seem like filler or too cheesy for you guys. I really want to make sure Sel's story is alright.**

 **Okay then now for the preview.**

* * *

 _Next time on RWBY: Remnant of Flames_

 _Hey Blue, how's it going?_

 _Coming up with a plan that's doomed to fail right off the bat Ice Queen?_

 _I'm Pyrrha Nikos, it's nice to meet you Ragna._

 _Seriously? That's Ozpin's idea for this whole thing?_

 _Nice throw Pyrrha..._

 _Well time to see about what the others can bring to the table._

 _Looks like trouble ended up finding me._

 _Chapter 11: The First Step_

* * *

 **Okay that should be it for today, so have a nice day everyone! This is Blaz- Wait what's this? Another strange Omake?**

 **Well... what do say we take a look at it?**

* * *

 **Omake: A New Player and an Old Friend**

 _'For the love of the Valkyrur, why do I hurt all over?'_

Deep in the Emerald Forest, in a site that Grimm normally don't end up patroling a pair of eyes woke up.

From what they could tell, the sun was beginning to rise as the sky began to turn from pitch black to a light blue. There were only a few clouds in the sky, with a few birds chirping in the area as he began to get up. He felt sore all over, as if he had been knocked around by several people attacking him. He was then able to get on his legs and managed to stand up as he used a tree to get back up. He couldn't help but look around the area to see hundreds if not thousands of trees around him, no doubt a place that was similar to the Kloden Wildwood that he had fought in before against the ones he used to serve.

He soon looked down to see that he had his usual weapons on him from his Orta SMG to his Luger pistol, duel ragnite cutlasses, his 12.7mm recoiless rifle, and his M1920 semi-auto rifle along with his bayonets for both it and his SMG. They had served him for few years now, both being used to kill those he claimed originally to be enemies of someone that he had held in the regard of a deity and those that he would betray when he finally found the truth of who the cruel man he once followed with complete reverence. He then checked to see that he still had plenty of ammo for all of his weapons on him, meaning that he would be able to protect himself if he ends up fighting against wild life or even enemy opponents that want to kill him.

He looked to his if he had any food or other equipment on him so he could sustain himself until he found civilization but only saw that at best he had a few rations on him, so unless he found a town or city soon enough, he would have to start hunting to find food, water and shelter soon enough. He did see only a few deer nearby as they ran in front of him a family of an adult female and male with two small kids.

*Howl*

 _'Was that a wolf?'_ he thought.

He then brought out his rifle and looked to see if he did not already have a magazine in it. When it didn't he quickly slapped in a magazine and loaded a round into the chamber, ready to open fire on anything that he could hunt later or any wildlife or bandits that would try to kill him. His training in his last "life" had made him a killer on the battlefield, determined to crush all those in the way of the Emperor his served before. If something did attack him, he would fight with the level of ferocity that only his friends would know about well.

He couldn't help but think to himself thought about a pair of friends that he had loss that day. One someone that he fought alongside for a while, and another that much like himself had left the ones he would have given his life for and chose a new path for herself. They were gone, the cause of one suffering the loss of a loved one. They were ones that had gained his respect due to their actions on the battlefield and their actions (mostly the young man he fought alongside) off the battlefield.

 _'No, they wouldn't want me like this. I don't know where I am, but know that I'll find a way back to the others.'_ He thought.

He then looked down at his main piece of gear. A specially designed gas mask that was his main way of striking fear in the hearts of his enemies and would allow him to pass through areas that had been hit by chemical weapons if said weapons were to ever be used. He didn't need to ware it yet as he wasn't in danger and it would probably scare anyone he came across due to it making him seem dangerous along with his weapons. He put it to his belt of his gray uniform as he began to walk.

 _'I wonder where I am. This definitely doesn't feel like Eden in the slightest.'_ The young man thought to himself.

* * *

 **Looks like a new character is entering the fray, so looks like someone Ragna knows has arrived. Before you ask, it's another OC who's Bio I'll put up in the next chapter. Trust me when I say, he'll be playing a role in dealing with the White Fang along with helping at the school.**

 **Okay for real this time, This is Blazblade, signing off!**


	11. Chapter 11: The First Step

**Alright, now we finally get to the episode where the main characters interacted prior to the initiation. So this may not have any action but this means Ragna can interact with certain individuals.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The First Step

*YAWN*

Ragna yawned as he walked to the locker room. While sleeping in the auditorium wasn't the most uncomfortable spot he has slept in (it was worse when he slept in trenches during the war, especially when it was raining) it was a problem as some o the students snored quite a bit which irritated him . He then got out and stretched his body out to get rid of any kinks so that way he wouldn't pull anything by accident. He soon saw the entrance to the locker room as plenty of students were gearing up for the exam, no doubt being ready for taking on whatever Grimm they'll encounter in the forest. Supposedly, there had been of some strong Grimm that had wondered into the forest as of recently one that was being a problem for the school stuff to keep a track of. Ozpin himself had texted Ragna about being on watch for when said powerful Grimm finally appears and to take it down with all possible haste.

 _'Well at least there will be something of a challenge for me. Killing stronger Grimm will no doubt help me show off where I'm at in terms of performance against them.'_ He thought.

"Oh I know! What if we keep as close as possible o each other and demonstrate to the Headmaster? No wait! That would only make people we are _together together_. "

He then turned his head to where the voice came from as he spotted two other walking into the locker room The one that spoke up as a girl with short orange hair and bright blue eyes, seemingly full of energy if her demeanor was any indication. She also had on a white top along with a black and vest over it and pink gloves on her hands. Shee also had on a short pink skirt and similar colored boots. The one she was talking to was a young man with black hair with with a streak of it being magenta and similar colored eyes. He had on a long sleeved green shirt with darkened patches on the front with a golden edge surrounding it that resembled something would have seen from someone who was from The Kingdom of Xian in his world, along with long white pants that made him look like a martial artist. He didn't seem all that bothered by the girl's constant talking as he appeared to be used to it.

He saw Ragna looking at him as the hybrid mouthed "I'm so sorry for you."

The young man simply shrugged as he smiled, no doubt telling Ragna that the young man must be able to deal with the girl's actions on a daily basis.

However, the martial artist almost reminded the hybrid of a certain someone.

 _'He almost reminds me of Kai.'_ Ragna thought with a slight smile on his face. He then walked inside the locker room as the others were beginning to get their equipment set up. He then pulled out his scroll as he looked into his texts. Ozpin had sent him a few recent texts that told him that he had sent him a weapon he could use during the entrance exam along with being used on missions as the Fang Hunter.

"Hey Blue, how's it going?"

Ragna turned around to hear the familiar voice and saw a certain fashionista walk up to him.

"Hey Coco. How's it going?" Ragna said as he the two shook hands.

"Nothing much, I see you're looking forward to the test." Coco said with a smirk. It was nice to see a familiar face here, even if it was just a single day that they met. He seemed like a nice guy, plus he could be someone she could work well with during the years she'll be at school. She did also see him at the auditorium yesterday argue with none other than Weiss Schnee before Ozpin did his speech. He definitely either has serious backbone or he just doesn't care who he chooses to piss off.

She thne looked around to see someone else she had run into before into before wasn't around anymore. "I'm guessing Amber must have gone somewhere else?"

Ragna simply shrugged. "Yeah, she's a bit of a traveler wondering around Remnant to see what she can experience. So anyway what's up with you?"

"Well, I ran into this girl who is a rabbit Faunus who was getting picked on by some racist jerks." She said with a smile. "Of course I showed them my weapon and they backed off without a fuss." She then motioned to her yellow briefcase in her right hand. "Check this out." She then clicked a button on the handle and her briefcase transformed into something that Ragna had been on the receiving end of several times during the War with the Empire . The briefcase turned into a large Gatling gun with a handle that allowed her to fire while moving.

Ragna then whistled, "Wow. That's pretty impressive." He then frowned a little bit. "However, I don't know if that will help you in close combat. I mean you could use it as a briefcase to hit your enemies with, but my advice is find something that could help you in CQC situations."

Coco changed her weapon back to its briefcase form as she put her free hand to her chin and thought. While she thought her weapon was alright on its own and wouldn't have given serious thought to it before, the hybrid did have a point to what he was saying. He struck her as an experienced fighter that had fought a few serious battles and was a veteran despite him being around the same age as her. Plus, she did think he knew what he was talking about and wasn't just saying it because of something like her weapon wasn't all that effective or her overall skill as a Huntress. He just said it as a friendly idea to help her out in the future.

"I think I'll consider it eventually Ragna." Coco said before she then smiled a little. "Oh, and don't worry I'm not going to blow it off."

Ragna then smiled in return. "Thanks Coco. Well I think I'll be getting my stuff together now. See you at the meeting point."

"Later." Coco said as she gave him a two finger salute as she walked away. Ragna then began to walk towards he own locker as saw the two young teens from earlier as they were close to where Ruby and Yang were.

"I know!" The girl spoke up again. "We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!" The girl then gasps loudly as she brought her closed hand down on her open palm, no doubt getting an idea. "A secret signal that only we know so we can find each other in the forest! Can you intimate a sloth?"

 _'Good thing Welkin isn't here or he'd try to correct her.'_ Ragna thought to himself. According to Matt, Welkin and David had both done talks with other students at the university when they had made mistakes about certain animals. This had gotten a few people annoyed due to their corrections, especially those who were offended by them doing it in the first place. However, it did make Ragna laugh a bit when the supposedly smarter Noble brats that claimed to be smarter then Welkin were made into fools due to his knowledge along Davids.

"Nora." The young man spoke up.

"Yes Ren?" The girl now named Nora spoke up.

"I don't think a sloth makes any noise." Ren said with a neutral face. He then brought out his weapons as he then slid them into his long sleeves, no doubt ready and available when he flicks his wrists to have them ready at a moment's notice.

Nora then held her hand to her chin as she thought about what her old friend said. She then smiled again as she spoke up. "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!"

Ragna rolled his eyes at the sight. _'I think I just found this world's version of Wendy.'_ He thought.

Ren however, gave his friend a small smile as he closed his locker door. "Anyway Nora, let's go."

The orange-haired young woman giggled as she followed him. "Not _together-together_."

Ragna couldn't help but suppress a chuckle as the two walked past Ruby and Yang. The two girls are preparing their weapons and loading themselves up with ammo.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asks as she sees the two walking past them.

Yang simply shrugs her shoulders. "Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this mourning. Did something happen that put you in this mood?" She spoke while she was smiling.

Ruby got a little flustered from what her sister said. "What!? No! Today, they'll be no more awkward conversations or _getting-to-know-you_ stuff. This time, I'll let my sweetheart do all the talking." She then pulled out Crescent Rose as she checked her weapon over before she chose to cuddle it against her face. This time, she would be able to show just what she could do with personal pride and joy.

Yang rolled her eyes as she smacks her head. "Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby however, only grunted in annoyance. "You sound like Dad!" She then threw her weapon into the locker after she spoke to Yang. "Okay, first of all, what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

 _'Hopefully you don't over drink and cause... certain things to happen.'_ Ragna thought to himself.

"Trust me Ruby, working with strangers and those you don't like is a possibility that will happen." Ragna said as he walked up to the two.

"Hey Ragna, what's up?" Yang said in greetings.

"Yo." Ragna said simply. He then turned back to Ruby. "Ruby, I get that you want to stick with those that you are familiar with and don't want to work with others as you think you can get better without help. However, there will come times were you'll need to work with those you dislike and put aside your differences. It part of learning to deal with people you wouldn't get along with plus learning how to deal with unique personalities. Trust me, I know from experience since I have to work alongside complete douchebags that I couldn't stand."

"Really?" Ruby said, not caring that Ragna was using some bad language. "What were they like?"

"Well..." Ragna said as he began tapping his right index finger to his chin. "Two of them were kill happy nutcases I kept fighting with off the battlefield until I finally scared the one I had the most trouble with to finally give it up after I got her to wet her pants in fear."

 _"He seriously did that?"_ Both sisters thought to themselves.

"Then their were these four racist pricks I had to deal with as well. One of them was racist due to her experiencing tragedy that caused her to lose her family because of terrible coincidence. Two of them were just utter and complete Assholes that only acted that away because they were both massive bastards." Then he gave a bit of smile. "Although one of them did have a fear of heights that I constantly used to against him to punish him for trying certain stunts. As for the final one, she just said that people like didn't have enough muscle on them because she taught that muscles were the most important thing in a fight."

"Wait, are you serious on the last one?" Yang said while putting her hands to her hips.

"Yep, she was that petty." He said with a shrug. "Honestly I kept having to put up with them until they finally got it through their heads after a couple of certain experiences. Then they mellowed out and stopped it with the racist comments and insults, or just made the insults in a jokey kind of context."

 _'Seriously, it still amazes me to this day that Rosie, Cezery, Theold, and Rosina finally gave it up. Granted I would have preferred it more if they did it sooner but a win is still a win.'_ He thought to himself.

"Oh really? Damn, sounds like you really must have had several jerks to deal with." Yang said with a little sympathy for the young man.

"Trust me, they were a real pain in the neck. Thankfully they ended up changing for the better, although it took a while for them to finally stop acting with their usual idiocy." Ragna said with a small smirk.

"See Ruby? If Ragna can grow in dealing with complete jerks, you can too." Yang said to her sister as she straightened out her hair. "Plus, what happens once teams are formed?"

Ruby then looked down with a bashful look on her face. "Um, I don't know... I'll just be on your teams or something."

"Ruby..." Ragna said while crossing his arms. He easily saw get how hard it would be for Ruby to get used to working with others outside of those she knew quite well.

"Maybe you should try to be on someone else's team?" Yang questioned her sister while further straightening her long hair.

Ruby then gasped as she crossed her arms as she glared at her sister. "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

Yang then put her hands in a defensive gesture as she took a little step backward. "What!? No! Of course, I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell."

"I agree with Yang here Ruby, you really need to break out of your personal shell otherwise you may not be able to reach the level of skill and confidence you could reach." Ragna said in a stern tone.

Ruby then pouted more. "What the-!? I don't need to 'Break out of my shell.' That's absolutely-"

"-Ridiculous!" Jaune unintentionally finished for her as he walked apart the three. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would have remembered to count that high. Why does this have to happen today?"

"Don't worry Jaune, I'll help you out with finding your stuff." Ragna said as he walked behind the blonde haired young man.

"Oh really? Thanks Ragna!" Jaune said with a smile as the two walked past Weiss and the same red haired girl that Ragna saw yesterday. Ragna then chose to walk a bit more slowly as he listened into the conversation. He still had several problems with the heiress but he was interested with the redhead as he was wondering what she was like. Both of them were getting ready as Weiss had her rapier on her belt and the redhead had brought out her sword and shield as she attached them to her person.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose tam you'd like to be on?" Weiss asks, no doubt with an undertone of scheming from what Ragna could see. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"

The girl, know named Pyrrha then put her hand to her chin as thought about what the Atlasian girl said. "Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss said as a suggestion to the girl.

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha said with sarcasm that caused Ragna to smirk as he saw how much she didn't want to work along with the heiress.

 _'I like her already.'_ Ragna thought as he mentally chuckled.

However, said heiress didn't catch the obvious sarcasm and smiled. "Great!" she said until she turned and Ragna could tell that she was planning something to get her being more popular. He then stepped closer as he saw a more sinister smile on the girl's face.

 _'This will be perfect!'_ Weiss thought to herself. _'The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grade! Nothing can come between us now!'_

He then saw Pyrrha roll her eyes at the sight causing him to chuckle a little. He then chose to finally speak up. "Planning on something that's going to fail completely Ice Queen?"

Weiss then stopped her line of thought as she saw Ragna behind her and got a little upset. "What are you doing here? Don't you have someone else to bother you annoying delinquent?"

"Depends, do you happen to know any other bratty and annoying heiresses around here?" Ragna said with a smirk.

Weiss then gritted her teeth in irritation as Pyrrha suppressed a giggle at the boy's bluntness. Weiss then turned to Pyrrha as she spoke up. "Pyrrha! Don't be supportive of him!"

"I guess she understands how greedy your plans are she's not interested in them." Ragna said, easily stating the obvious. He then turned to Pyrrha. "Sorry about this one. She clearly needs help to come down to Remnant as her mind is space right now."

"It's fine, I've encountered people like Weiss and know how to deal with them." Pyrrha said.

Weiss was now getting annoyed with how badly the heterochomatic boy was making her out to be. However, before she could speak up Ragna prevented her from speaking up again as he extended a hand to her. "Anyway, I'm Ragna Blaze nice to meet you face to face after seeing you yesterday."

Pyrrha took his hand and shook it as she spoke up. "Nice to meet you Ragna, my name is Pyrrha Nikos."

Weiss then cut in. "Wait, have you never heard of Pyrrha before?"

"What are you talking about Schnee?" Ragna said to Weiss.

"Um, hello? Pyrrha Nikos? She's a famous person from Mistral! She's accomplished so many things for her age!" Weiss said to the young man, seeing him as completely dense or oblivious to the redhead's accomplishments.

"Let me tell you two important things Schnee." Ragna said as he held up two fingers on his right hand in front of Weiss. "One, I judge people not by their accomplishments and achievements, but who they are as people. A certain good friend told me, 'behind every famous hero was a regular person.' He told me that they were just people that did what they did because they believed in doing something that was right or because they wanted to prove they could. So if I do end up meeting famous people up close and they show me that they are good people, I'll give them some respect. Secondly, I only give respect to people that show me they are good individuals. To me respect is earned, not given."

He then leans towards Weiss with a scowl on his face. "And since you having shown anything like that Schnee, I'm still going to insult and mess with you until you can prove otherwise."

Weiss was really starting to get annoyed by the brute that was making her life such a problem. While part of her wondered why he acted the way he did yesterday night with him telling her to show him that she is different from her father, she disliked how he was in fact continuing to insult her. The boy seemed to be enjoying himself in messing with her if the smirk on his face was apparent. It was the equivalent of being belittled by a superior, at least from what her older sister had dealt with during her time at Atlas Academy.

Pyrrha on the other hand couldn't help but be impressed by what the young man said about seeing famous individuals as people. She had always had the stigma of being someone that many thought was untouchable or unapproachable. Her status as both a prodigy and celebrity always made her seem impossible for most to want to just hangout with her or even speak to her regularly. It was refreshing to hear that there was someone that wanted to know her as a person instead of just seeing her for her accomplishments. Plus, it allow her to both see and understand more about this mysterious Huntsman, to see how he gained the eyes he has.

"Well thank you Ragna, I'm glad to hear that you have such a good mentality on how to judge people." Pyrrha said as she gave the young man a smile.

Ragna then blushed a bit at the praise that the redhead gave him. "Um, thanks Pyrrha. But really you can take my good friend for giving me that idea on how to think of people. He was a pretty great guy." He couldn't help but think back to his high class friend Matthew Siegfried who had told him that some time after Ragna had been taken into their home.

Then when he finished, Jaune soon walked on up to the three wondering where Ragna had gone, until he started to hit on Weiss. It seemed that Ragna's concern about him being incredibly dense had come true, which will no doubt make him somewhat of a butt monkey in the future.

"You know what else is great?" He said with a cocky smirk, "Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

Weiss, of course, was annoyed by this much as she was yesterday. "You again?"

Ragna sighed as Pyrrha, who had taken an interest to the young blonde smiled at him as she stepped in front of the heiress. "Nice to meet you Jaune!"

 _'Pyrrha seems to be interested in Jaune, I guess because she wants to meet more people that don't care about her previous accomplishments.'_ Ragna thought.

Jaune however chose to ignore the redhead as he pushed her aside to talk with Weiss. "Yeah, yeah." He said in a dismissive tone. "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

Weiss then sighed at what the boy said as she put a hand to her forehead. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" _'This can't be happening! Why is this clueless fool trying to hit on me? Is he really that dense?'_ She thought.

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed!" Jaune said in a happy yet also slightly caring tone. "So, been hearing rumors about teams. I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" As he talked, Weiss kept getting more and more irritated by the boy, no doubt wanting him to shut up at this point.

Ragna then facepalmed again, groaning at Jaune for still not getting the hint.

Pyrrha then cut in as she tried to get Jaune's attention. "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" She said until Jaune cut her off, this time trying to hit on Pyrrha.

"You don't say." Jaune said with a large smirk. "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." Pyrrha, of course, had a blush on her face due to both how close Jaune was to her and that she was actually being hit on.

However, before Jaune could continue, Ragna slugged him on the head hard. "OW!" The young blonde said as he held his hands to cover his injury as he looked to Ragna with a glare. "What in Qum's name was that for Ragna!?"

"Think with your head Jaune, not your dick." Ragna said bluntly. He should have guessed Jaune would have gone in that direction before he wanted to try and flirt with either girl. While he didn't get why Pyrrha was trying to speak with the young man, he knew that needed to step in before Jaune made the Spartan uncomfortable. Plus, he had seen a few guys act like Jaune that tried to hit on attractive girls in order to score with them, so he knew that he needed to stop it before Jaune did or said something that would make things worse.

Both Weiss and Pyrrha then blushed at the hybrid's bluntness. Weiss thought the heterochromia boy didn't know when to not to say such things without thinking, which would no doubt cause many like her to view him as a manner-less individual. Pyrrha on the other hand couldn't help but wonder if the boy always said what his mind was thinking. While she was impressed with his honesty for this situation, she couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't adjust his words to where they would know what he was talking about without stating it directly.

"Dude, seriously?" Jaune said. "Did you have to say it like that?"

"I call'em like I see'em Jaune." Ragna said, clearly not caring about what he said.

Weiss then shook her head as she glared at the blonde haired young man. "Before I berate that brute, Jaune was it? Do you know who you're talking to?"

Jaune was confused by what the girl said. "Not in the slightest Snow Angel."

Ragna rolled his eyes. _'Schnee's not into you, get the damn hint already.'_

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss said while trying to lessen her annoyance.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said while smiled cheerfully.

"Pyrrha graduated of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it," Jaune said bluntly.

"I think it's an Academy at Mistral." Ragna said.

Weiss, while impressed the brute knew that, was getting annoyed by the blonde haired young man as she continued. "She's won the Mistral Reional Tournament 4 years in a row! A new record!"

"The what?" Jaune said nervously, still not knowing the information.

Ragna on the other hand whistled. "Wow, you're pretty good there Pyrrha. Nice to know I'll have a good sparring partner in the future."

Pyrrha soon gave a smile as she crossed her arms under her chest. "Is that a challenge Ragna?" She had rarely been challenged before by those who had the skill to back up their talk. Usually, unless they were people that were in tournaments, they happened to be rather cocky and think they could get famous by beating Pyrrha in a fight. Of course she had always beaten those that thought they were hot stuff and humbled them quite a bit. However, the young man in front of her had the skills to back it up if his eyes were any indication.

Ragna shrugged, "Depends on if you want to do it."

"Are you serious?" Weiss said while looking at the young hybrid with wide eyes. The young man must be foolish to challenge Pyrrha given her track record,since to Weiss's eyes the young man didn't seem all that skilled and must use intimidation based on him confronting her yesterday along with his boast to beat down her father. He had to be bluffing or exaggerating his own abilities. "Pyrrha is known as the Invincible Girl! You wouldn't be able to beat her unless you were a similarly skilled Huntsman!"

"Well that sounds like a challenge." Ragna said with a smirk. "So Pyrrha, what do you say to a sparring match during combat class? I'm game if you are."

"I accept." Pyrrha said, no doubt looking forward to a match with him.

"Pyrrha don't encourage this!" Weiss said, "This brute isn't worth-"

"That's where your wrong Weiss." Pyrrha said, cutting off the heiress. "Ragna here has the look of a warrior who was won several hard fights. I've seen a look like his before on those that had the ability and the confidence to challenge others without care of their opponent's reputations. If anything, you shouldn't believe his attitude makes him seem like he's arrogant and overconfident, because he isn't." She then turns to Ragna. "I'm right about you aren't I?"

"Bingo." Ragna said with a smirk. "I'll look forward to that match there Miss Invincible Girl."

"Likewise." Pyrrha said with a similar smirk as Weiss couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her.

"Um, hello?" Jaune said while raising one of his arms. "I still don't know who Pyrrha is."

Weiss, at a losss for words at Pyrrha wanting to take on Ragna, turned her head to Jaune with a look of annoyance on her face as she spoke up. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

It was then that Jaune's brain remembered something and realized who Pyrrha was. "That's you!?" Then, he started to visualize Pyrrha on the front of a cereal box. "But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha said as Jaune's mental image fell apart.

"Seriously Jaune? That's were you recognize her?" Ragna said as he put a hand to his head.

"Oh come on Ragna! Am I really that dense to you?" Jaune said as he frowned at Ragna.

"A boulder is less dense than you Jaune." Ragna said with a sigh.

"No I'm not! I'm just... not as informed because I have other priorities." Jaune said, trying to defend himself.

"Sure you do." Ragna said sarcastically.

Weiss then stepped closer to Pyrrha as she gave Jaune a judgmental stare . "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on you team?"

Jaune then looked down, no doubt defeated due to Weiss really making him seem like an idiot. "I guess not... Sorry about that."

However, Pyrrha soon gave the young man some encouragement. "Actually Jaune, I think you would make a great leader." While he lacked the confidence that most would have at this point, Pyrrha could see that he did have potential to become something great given enough time.

"D'oh stop it!" Jaune said as he straightened back up with a little blush on his face. He was glad that was getting a compliment from a girl, especially one that was as famous as Pyrrha now that he knew about her.

"Seriously, please stop it." Weiss said to Pyrrha, "This kind of behavior should not not be encouraged!"

"Oh be quiet Ice Queen, if Pyrrha wants to encourage Jaune let her." Ragna said while staring at the Heiress. Weiss glared at him back, no doubt still angry at the hybrid that kept annoying her.

However, Jaune decided to push his luck as he continued. "Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now I'm not supposed to do this but, maybe I could pull some strings Find a place for you. What do you say?"

Weiss took a slight step back from Jaune, "Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help please?"

Acting quickly, Pyrrha picked up her spear and threw it at Jaune. It caught onto his hoodie as he was sent into the wall, no doubt stuck. "I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized.

 _'Nice throw.'_ Ragna thought to himself. He then began to walk away to his own locker. "Well this was fun to watch, see you during the test Pyrrha."

"Good luck Ragna, and it was nice meeting you." The Spartan said as she gave the young man a wave.

Ragna then stopped in front of his assigned locker as he put in the combination that would open it. After the lock clicked open, he opened the door and saw a weapon that was no doubt for him. It looked to be an advanced rifle, no doubt a sniper or marksman rifle based on the scope. It had a slot to insert one of the box magazines that was also in the locker as well. It had a couple of what were called picatinny rails to help attach different attachments depending on the mission he would go on. It had a shroud with openings to help cool the barrel along with an adjustable stock.

He then saw a note behind the rifle which he pulled out.

 _"This weapon is called a M110A1 CSASS or Compact Semi Automatic Sniper System. It's a light but strong weapon, able to fire M80A1 Dust rounds that can punch through the armor of Beowolfs and with armor piercing rounds can punch through Ursas after a few hits. I have a bolt action rifle that I'll give you if you ever want to replace or old GSR-40 rifle or for use as the Fang Hunter. It uses a special scope that can adjusted fro 4x to 8x zoom for helping with longer range shots. Good luck during the exam and use this well." -Ozpin_

Ragna smirked as he pocketed the note and took out the weapon. It felt lighter then any sniper rifle he had used back in Gallia, no doubt due to the materials they used as he felt out how heavy it was. He then pulled out the belt with pouches of ammo in it and clicked it into place on his waistline. Now he felt ready to take on whatever Grimm he would encounter in the forest.

 _'While I'm sure that I can use my Blue Flame to finish sooner along with killing any Grimm I see, I do want to see how the others fight so I can get a gauge on where they are compared to me.'_ He thought to himself.

Then Glynda spoke up through the intercom, giving an announcement to the student in order to prepare for the coming test. "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Ragna then closed the door to his locker as he saw Weiss and Pyrrha walk by Jaune. He then saw Pyrrha motion her hand to her spear as it suddenly flew from the wall into her hand. For a brief second, he saw the spear flash black as it detached from the wall and into her hand. "It was nice to meet you!" The redhead said to the unlucky blonde haired young man.

 _"Ancestor did you see that?"_ Ragna mentally said to Lupa.

 _"Indeed, I believe her Semblance must be magnetism."_ The ancient Valkyria said. _"You may want to be mindful since she could be able to push or adjust any of your attacks with Beowolf."_

 _"Yeah no kidding."_ Ragna mentally sighed. _"Although, that does make me think about what would happen if Pyrrha was in Gallia during the Imp invasion."_ The image of seeing Pyrrha use her Semblance to throw around Imperial troops or tear their weapons from their hands was entertaining for the young hybrid. Pyrrha turning the soldiers of the Empire into rag-dolls that could be tossed around and fly either into objects around them or be thrown into each other as they would get knocked into each other. He even imagined that Pyrrha would have been able to toss cars or even flip over a tank.

 _"Oh I know the guys in the squad would have payed to see that."_ Ragna said to himself with a slight smile on his face.

 _"I can easily see your train of thought with that idea even without seeing your thoughts, young pup."_ Lupa said while suppressing a giggle.

Ruby and Yang then walked up to Jaune who was understandably depressed that he struck out with two attractive girls. He had tried to use overconfidence to try get the girls to like him. He couldn't help but wonder if there was something wrong with him that caused his charm to fail, could it be something like using the wrong words, his hair not being slick, or that he came on too strong.

"Havin' some trouble there, Lady-killer?" Yang asked the young blonde.

"I don't understand." Jaune said with a frown on his face. "My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

"Maybe calling her "Snow Angel" wasn't the best start," Yang said.

"I agree with Yang, going about it like that would make the girl your doing that on think negatively of you right off the bat." Ragna said as he walked up to the group.

Ruby looked behind her as she saw the weapon that was on his back, recognizing the gun he was using. "Ohmygosh! Is that a M110A1 CSASS rifle? I've heard it one of the newest and most powerful rifle caliber snipers on the market. I've heard its gained some traction with Special Forces units along with Huntsmen that are expert snipers due to it being lighter and harder hitting. Although I've heard that Atlas has been looking into making special computerized scopes that can assist in aiming, although that has caused some controversy in some circles. Now while it could assist with those that are bad shots but it could affect people's level of skill progression as it could become a crutch for others since they could just use it to always help them win. Then again, the assist does aloow them to save more ammo-"

"Ruby!" Ragna said as he put his right hand on her head to get her to stay in place as she was zooming around him. "Please stop, I think I get that you love new weapons. But please take it easy, you'll either ware yourself down or cause me whiplash in trying to keep track of you." While he was able to keep up with Ruby's high speed due to hear Semblance, he couldn't help but

"Okay sorry Ragna." Ruby said in a bashful voice. The three of them then began to walk towards the exit as Yang walked with her hands in her short pockets.

Ragna then sighed as he took his hand off of her as looked at the young girl. "It's fine Ruby I know that you really have a interest in weapons, but please try to keep yourself under control with that OK?" _'Valkyrur help Imca if Ruby ever meets her, she'll probably drown her in questions about what caliber of rounds it uses, the materials it uses, the different weapon modes it has, etc.'_ He thought. _'Then again, it would be pretty funny in seeing that happen and how Imca would be taken aback.'_

"So um, Ragna can I ask you something?" Ruby said shyly.

"Sure Ruby, what did you want to ask?" Ragna said casually.

"C-Could you tell us about this sister of yours? The one you told us about before." Ruby said. While she didn't want to intrude on his personal life, it was something she somewhat curious about. From what she could tell Ragna must miss his

Ragna frowned at the question, making it seem to Ruby that he was upset at it. However, he quickly sighed as he spoke up. "Well... I guess to start off, she and I aren't blood related. Not even like you and Yang were you're stepsisters, but we think of ourselves as siblings as we have a special heritage. She's beautiful, strong-willed, smart in terms of combat, highly skilled, and powerful. Trust me when I say this, she's not someone that would stay back and let those around fight, she would be leading from the front."

"Wow, is she really that cool of a person?" Ruby wondered.

"Yeah, but things between us didn't go so hot at first." Ragna while rubbing the back of his head. "We actually didn't like each other as the first time met I ended up fighting her."

"Wait what?" Yang spoke up. "Why would she want to fight you? You're telling us that you guys seem to be close so why would you guys be at each others throats then?"

"She was... helping someone who only saw her as a way to achieve his own goals." Ragna said as he clenched his hands. "All that bastard wanted was nothing more than to just forward his own agenda. She followed him because he had been there as she had been going through her own hell for a good part of her life. So when me and my friends fought against them, she wanted to kill us as we were fighting against the one she blindly followed. So I fought against her because I was the only one among my group that could stand up to her, but while I gave a good fight she ended up kicking my ass due to her control and experience."

"That's horrible! Why would she want to follow someone that only cared about himself?" Ruby said with a bit of shock on her face

 _'Believe me Ruby, if anything you would horrified at what Maximilian had made Selvaria due during the Imperial invasion.'_ he solemnly thought. "She had thought at the time that he truly cared for her as he was the one to give her a better life. She saw him as her prince in shining armor, whisking her away from the hell that she had endured since she was a little girl. Ever since that moment, she fell in love, thinking that the two of them would have a happy life after he had accomplished his goals."

"I'm sensing a but in there." Yang pointed out.

"You're correct there Yang, eventually after several key defeat along with the bastard's last plan coming to form, he showed his true colors. My sister was heartbroken, she had always thought that the one she had served loved her back, that he saw her as a person. In the end, that _monster_ only saw her as a weapon, a weapon that had failed him time and time again."

"Wait, so were you strong enough to fight her and win?" Ruby wondered.

Ragna nodded. "Yes, I was finally able to get powerful enough to beat her one on one. Granted she was stubborn to the point where I would have to knock her into unconsciousness to get a win in our last couple of battles. After our final match, and with the help of some friends of mine, I was finally able to get her to join our side and work together from now on."

"Damn, sounds like you two had one complicated history." Yang said while crossing her arms under her chest.

"No freaking kidding Yang." Ragna said as they were now outside.

"Um Ragna? You never told us your sister's name." Ruby said. "What is it?"

Ragna stopped walking as he turned his head back to the two girls. He then gave a small smile on his face as he finally spoke up.

"Her name is Selvaria Bles."

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

All of the students were assembled on the Beacon Cliff as Ozpin and Glynda were close to the edge. All of the first year students were either looking bored from waiting for things to start, conversing with others, or just looking out to see how vast the forest was. Ragna himself couldn't help but admit that it looked far more thicker and (considering the Grimm that roamed in it) dangerous then the Kloden Wildwood even with a certain group of beings that had roamed in certain areas of the woods. Of course, he was quite comfortable for this whole thing since he raised in Kloden, so he knew how to use the forest to his advantage.

Ozpin then clapped to get the attention of the other student as they turned their heads towards him. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda then stepped up with a tablet in her hands, "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teamates... today."

"What!? Oh no." Ruby groaned, now very much concerned about the test now.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin said, "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ruby then groaned a bit as the Headmaster continued. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby's mind then shattered as she felt her world collapse around her. "Whaaat!?"

Nora meanwhile whispered to Ren, "See? I told you-!"

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin spoke up. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Ragna could see that a few of the Jaune (especially Jaune) were paling at what Ozpin had said. There was no doubt they must have thought they wouldn't get sent into danger right off the bat. This was like seeing new soldiers after getting the mandatory training needed to ready for combat get sent into a battle and experience the horror of war first hand. While they could get as much training as needed, as Largo had said during the war, "There's no substitute for experience." These student would face the enemy they had been training to fight for years and had the chance of dying if they weren't careful.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. However, among these relics is a special one that will allow the one that finds it a special benefit."

 _'I'm going to say that's the one Ozpin had sent up for me.'_ Ragna thought with a smirk. _'Not to say I want to be on a team, but for right now I want to be free to do my mission as the Fang Hunter until I find those that I can work with to stop the White Fang and anyone else that threatens Remnant.'_

"Now that my explanation is over, any questions?" Ozpin asked the students. Jaune raised his hand but Ozpin ignored him. "Good! Now, take your positions."

Everyone there placed themselves a marked spot and got into a ready stance, waiting for whatever Ozpin was going to do. Then suddenly, one of the student was launched into the air with few more students following them.

 _'Damn! So that's what Ozpin is doing to send us into the woods?'_ Ragna thought. _'Alright I'm game.'_

Jaune however, was oblivious to the students being launched as he had a question for Ozpin. "Uh, sir? I've got um... a question. So, this landing strategy... thing, uh, wha-what is it? You're like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin replied.

More students began to be launched into the air, but Jaune still didn't notice it. "Oh, uh, I see... So, like did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No." Ozpin said while shaking his head. "You will be using your own landing strategy." During Ozpin speaking, Yang looked to both Ruby and Ragna as she winked at them before putting on shades as she was launched. Ruby then looked to Ragna and gave him a thumb's up as she went flying.

"Uh huh... Yeah." Jaune said, not realizing he was going to be launched soon. "So, what exactly is a landing strategYYYY!" He then starting screaming as he was launched into the air. Ragna couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sight as it proved that Jaune was still going to need a lot of work to get up to the same level of skill as everyone else. More kept being launched until Ragna was the last one as he made sure to keep track of how long it took the pads to launch him.

Ozpin then spoke up to the hybrid. "Good luck Mr. Blaze, I hope you learn much about the other students."

"Got it, see you later Ozpin." Ragna said as he put on his own sunglasses as he bent his legs enough to make it look like he'll jump up.

 _'3... 2... 1!'_ Ragna as he mentally counted down the time until he would be launched. He then jumped off the pad at the exact time it popped up to launch him into the air. Thus it allows him to get even higher as he put most of his strength into his legs as he got even higher and further then the other students

"WOO-HOO!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he soared through the air.

"Glynda, ready the cameras for when Mr. Blaze fights against some powerful Grimm." Ozpin told his partner.

"What for?" Glynda questioned.

Ozpin then smiled as he looked at the young hybrid with a smile. "Something tells me we'll be seeing him using his Blue Flame in this test."

* * *

"Man this is awesome!"

 _"Well you seem to be having fun young pup."_ Lupa said while giggling at her descendant's behavior.

 _"Hey this is kinda fun Ancestor, I wonder if this is what Isara and Welkin wanted to experience when they wanted to go flying."_ Ragna mentally spoke to Lupa.

 _"Yes but I don't think they would have wanted to fly like this."_ The Valkyrian Warrior said.

 _"Yeah, they would be probably terrified at this point, unless they had the training they needed and Aura just in case."_ Ragna said with a smile.

"BIRDIE NO!"

Ragna then looked around to see Ruby crying out that someone or perhaps herself had hit an unfortunate bird.

The hybrid brought his arms and legs together to be a little more aerodynamic as he caught up to the other students. He still kept hearing Jaune screaming as he saw some of the other students try out their own landing strategy to land safely. He saw Ruby pull out her scythe and fired off a few rounds from it to boost her on ahead as she changed it to scythe mode. Ragna then pulled out his CSASS rifle and looked to the symbol on the magazine, one that he knew was the one for propulsion rounds.

 _'Ok, let's try this out.'_ He thought.

He aimed the rifle behind him and began to fire off several rounds in order to pull up to where he was in the middle of the large group of students. He then angled himself downward as he was going for the tree branches. He pull the gun in front of him to slow himself down as he reached out for the branch in front of him. He successfully grabbed it and, using his momentum, he swung off the branch and front-flipped through the air. he kept going until he landed on the branches of ones of the taller trees as he saw Jaune flying through the air looking like a rag doll with his body flipping around. He then saw a spear fly through the air and managed to catch him on his hoodle again as it went to a tree in the distance.

"Thanks..." Jaune yelled.

"I'm sorry!" The voice who replied no doubt being Pyrrha.

 _'Nice toss Pyrrha.'_ Ragna noted as he switched the magazine and replaced with one filled with special KE or Kinetic-Explosive rounds which were able to punch through armor and explode after getting deep enough in the target. He then placed the rifle up to his face as he began to look for any Grimm he could see from his height. He then spotted a pair of Beowolfs roaming the area as they were no doubt smelling out the students that were flying overhead along with sensing their emotions. Of course due to them being focused on that along with focusing on his keeping his emotions calm and controlled, Ragna was able to keep himself concealed from them.

His scope focused on the head of the first Beowolf as he slowed his breathing, focusing in on his target. He then pulled the trigger as the round flew into the Beowolf's head, blasting apart the bone covering its head. Then, a couple of milliseconds later part of the Grimm's head exploded, making a hole the size of a baseball in the creature's head.

 _'Oh I'm liking this weapon.'_ He thought.

The other Beowolf then began to around for where the bullet came from by sniffing the air, but was starting to move toward where the other students began to fight the various other Grimm that were in the forest. It began to move forward, but Ragna was able to aim ahead of the monster as all snipers were taught the method to shoot moving targets and fired another round into the Grimm's eye.

Both Grimm were now dead as the hybrid soon began to jump from branch to branch, wanting to both give covering fire to any students struggling against the Grimm or to observe anyone that interested him.

 _'_ _Well, time to see about what the others can bring to the table._ _'_

* * *

"Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang..."

The chant Ruby kept saying easily gave away her regency on finding her sister. If anything, she would prefer being on a team with her as she was more comfortable around her then anyone else she had known (besides Ragna of course).

*BANG, BANG*

She looks ahead of herself as she sees two Beowolfs get shot along with their heads exploding as their bodies fell to the floor. She realized that the rounds used against them were KE rounds, due to the explosion behind them after hitting the Grimm. She couldn't help but wonder who it was that made the shots, knowing that there wasn't too many people she knew that used sniper rifles or were good shots from long range. Yang used shotguns which didn't make her very good at really long range and she didn't know about the weapons that those she met yesterday save for Jaune who didn't have a gun on him. However, their was in fact one person that had the weapon in question that could have made the shot.

 _'That must have been Ragna.'_ She thought. _'He really must be a good shot.'_

She then continued to move quickly through the forest as she kept thinking about those she could be partners with other then Yang once she had found the relic.

 _'Let's see... Jaune is a nice guy, funny, but~ I don't think he's very good in a fight though. Blake, so mysterious, she likes books and seems to care about Faunus. But I don't think I could hold a conversation with her. Ragna, well he's nice and someone that is a good fighter since he helped me stop Torchwick. Guess that could work.'_

However, Ruby's thoughts were interrupted when she saw the absolute last person she wanted to see in front of her. Weiss Schnee, the white themed Heiress from Atlas that had yelled at her yesterday due to the accident.

The two then stared at each other as Ruby realized that the Heiress was now her partner and vise versa for Weiss. The two of them hadn't started off well and there was no doubt that they still disliked each other. Ruby of course did want to try and get along well with Weiss and really make it up to her for yesterday as she wanted to show Weiss that she was a kind person. However, Weiss then turned heel and began to walk away from the red cloaked girl, no doubt still miffed from the incident.

"Wait!" Ruby said while holding her hand out in a gesture to stop the white colored girl. "We're supposed to be teammates!"

Weiss ignored the girl's plea as she kept walking forward, trying to get away from the girl that almost blew them off of the cliff. After several yards however, she then saw Jaune who was still hanging from Pyrrha's spear. The young man gave an awkward smile as he still tried to flirt/recruit Weiss to his team.

"Hey there! How would you like to be a part of Team Jaune?"

She looked for a second at him and looked back at where Ruby was. She couldn't believe that she had these two as choices for being her partners. In the end she chose the lesser of two evils and began to walk in the other direction.

"Wait! We're supposed to be teammates!" Jaune said, almost parroting Ruby. He then slumped his arms and head in shame until he heard a new pair of footsteps approach him. He looked to see Pyrrha giving him a smirk while crossing her arms under her chest.

"Any room left for the great Jaune Arc's team?" She said playfully.

Jaune's only response? He simply chuckled as he also crossed his arms.

Weiss soon passed Ruby and grabbed her hood, dragging her along. Ruby on the other hand pulled her arms up and cheered happily. "You came back!" She said with happiness in her voice.

"Don't think this is an acceptance on me being your friend," Weiss said coldly, "now keep up or just stay out of my way."

Weiss then let go of Ruby's hood as she kept walking forward until Ruby suddenly teleported in front of her. Weiss was shocked considering she never Ruby pass her or even heard any footsteps getting closer.

"No need to worry about me." Ruby said as she teleported again. This time, Weiss saw a trail of rose petals in the air from where Ruby stood.

 _'Where did these come from...'_ Weiss thought to herself until she shook her head and began walking again. _'Well that's for later.'_

From the treetops, Ragna had seen the whole scene from below him as he shook his head in amusement at the sight. _'These guys have a LONG way to go before they become true teammates.'_ He thought before jumping away.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, to the northwest of Ragna's current position_

The young man who had woken up earlier in the forest had continued to walk among the trees, noting how the area felt similar to that of the Kloden Wildwood back in Gallia. He noted there was quite a few similar animals to what he had seen before. From Eagles, to Boars, to Wolves, this forest had the usual diverse amount of animals roaming its vest land.

He looked around, his head on a swivel as he still felt something dangerous was in the area. His soldier insticts were still sharp as the day he had completed his training under the most formidable force in the Imperial Army alongside the Headhunters of the Darcsen Hunters and the Elite Shocktroopers of the Emperor's famed Guard Legions. He had been ready and willing to

 _*_ BANG* *BANG*

 _'Those sound like gunshots. Perhaps someone is dealing with dangerous wildlife?'_ The young man thought to himself.

He couldn't help but wonder if there was a hunting party all the way out here. If it was then he was in luck, perhaps they knew the area well and could point him towards civilization. Although, from the number of gunshots sounding form the direction he was hearing them it must be a rather large hunting party. This made him wonder if they were soldiers engaging some type of enemy force and they fighting to drive them back or defeat them outright.

*HOWL*

 _'Was that a wolf?'_ The young man thought to himself. It sounded louder then the ones he was familiar with and it was strange since they were known to usually howl at night. He was also hearing the roars of other animals in the area, including ones that sounded like Bear roars.

He then looked to his left as he heard the sounds of several approaching large animals that was charging at him. Based on the amount of incoming steps, it sounded like a sizable group of incoming animals. He didn't know if they were regular animals or some type of dangerous monster that was coming towards the people firing on whatever it was that they were fighting or they were coming for him. Either way, it was clear that they were hostile or aggressive so he knew he would be in a fight soon. Regardless of his opponents, he would fight with the usual ferocity and skill that he had been trained to do for years.

 _'Looks like trouble found me.'_ He thought as he aimed his weapon at the approaching sound.

* * *

 **And I'll stop there for right now. Sorry guys, but I'm going to split the events in the Emerald forest into two (or three depending on how I do things) so expect more action in the second part.**

 **Anyway, now Ragna has interacted with both a familiar face in the case of Coco, a new one with Pyrrha, and is now participating in the Emerald Forest exam in fighting Grimm. Now in this chapter, you'll kind of see what he'll doing in the next chapter. He'll be sniping Grimm whenever they cross into his sights, support any students he's near to, and will be taking on the Grimm on the ground soon, so he'll be slicing up some Grimm soon.**

 **He's staying in the tress for right now because he doesn't want to put into a team as of yet because he doesn't want to be part of a team that wouldn't be willing to take on the White Fang and if he was, they would no doubt wonder where he would end up going when he disappears. Having him be by himself for right now would be more effective as while RWBY and the other teams he'll work along with will think that he's doing projects or just doing doing his own hobbies or errands.**

 **Yes, maybe it isn't the most solid idea but it's the best I can do so far.**

 **As for our mystery character, he'll be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **Unfortunately, there is no Selvaria segment as that will be for the next chapter so look forward to that. Also, no omake this time around so apologies for that.**

 **Next time I update, it will be for Flight of the Twin Eagles.**

 **So anyway, on to the preview!**

* * *

 _Next time on RWBY: Remnant of Flames:_

 _You, YOU MONSTER!_

 _Damn, remind me to never mess with Yang's hair_

 _God those two really need to bury the hatchet and soon_

 _Some girl's in trouble!_

 _Ruby! Weiss!_

 _BACK OFF!_

 _So, that's the power of a Valkyria..._

 _Ragna.. you're alive?_

 _Welcome to the team man._

 _This is going to be one interesting year._

 _Are you all alright?_

 _Selvaria, I had no idea you where that skilled._

 _Chapter 12: Test and Reunion_

* * *

 **That's all of right now everyone! This is Blazblade signing off!**


	12. Chapter 12: Test and Reunion

**Okay, now onto the main action of the entrance exam. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Test and Reunion

*BANG*

"Another Beowolf bites the dust."

Ragna was enjoying killing more and more Grimm due to the ammo he was using. He could help but be impressed by how powerful the rifle cause compared to his own GSR-40 due to both the ammo and the range in which he was able to hit them at. Not only that, but due to him learning from books he read at the Grimm are attracted to negative emotions, all he needed to do was to control them and make himself hard to find. While the Grimm could use their senses to find him, they were mainly focused on the other students who they were currently fighting with. This allowed Ragna to easily snipe them without the Grimm finding him so easily.

 _'Of course I'll have to get on the ground soon, then I'll be able to really show my stuff to Ozpin and Glynda who will be observing it.'_ He thought.

He then began to focus his senses in trying to find someone nearby. His secondary action of observing other students was important as he wanted to see just what some of those that he would end up working alongside could do in battle. Plus, it could give him ideas in how to train them during the days he is leading the combat classes in place of Ms. Goodwitch. He couldn't help but smirk a little to himself about doing to others what men like Mr. Siegfried and Drill Sargent Rodriguez had done to him. If anyone in particular he didn't like while being here at Beacon, such as bullies that picked on others and Faunus-haters, he would seek to push them even harder and make their lives hell until they got it through their thick skulls to stop doing what they were doing.

 _'Oh that is going to be fun.'_ He thought with a smile on his face.

He looked around his area as he saw students beginning to meet up with partners and starting to work together to take down any Grimm in front of them. He spotted another Beowolf trying to sneak up on a pair of students who just talking with each other as he put the crosshairs on the black creature before firing another his KE rounds. It hit the monster where its heart would be if it was in fact alive as it fell to the ground as the two students were startled by the young man's shot as they looked to see what was hit.

Ragna then jumped away, looking to see if there was anyone familiar that was nearby.

"Hellooooo... anyone there?"

 _'Sounds like Yang.'_ He thought to himself.

He jumped ahead a few dozen yards away as see saw the buxom brawler looking around her area, no doubt wondering if there was anyone nearby. He couldn't help but wonder if Yang ever took things seriously since Qrow had told him about how Yang acts before a fight. Then again, considering that she thought she was practically invincible due to her high level of Aura blocking most to all attacks and her Semblance increasing her considerable super strength.

 _'Wonder what Rose would think about a girl like Yang being stronger then her even after Valkyrur knows how long to get her muscles to where they are.'_ He thought, thinking about the muscle obsessed Lancer.

Yang then turned to see a rustling brush near her as began to walk to it. "Ruby? That you?"

Then, an Ursa jumped from bushes, no doubt ready to claim what it thought was an easy kill.

Yang jumped back as she got Ember Celica ready to go. "Nope." The brawler said simply as another Ursa charged into view..

 _'Wow, she really isn't taking this seriously.'_ Ragna thought.

One of the Ursa charged at Yang and lunged at her. However, she easily dodged the attack and nailed the large Bear-like Grimm with a strong punch to gut while firing off a round. The other then lunged at her as well but Yang then threw an uppercut that knocked back the Ursa as it was trying to regain it's balance. Then Yang fired a round behind her, using the recoil to increase the striking power behind her kick which knocked the Grimm away.

"So, any of you have you seen a girl with a red hood around?" Yang questioned the the two Ursa. The Grimm just ended up growling at the Blonde as they closed in. Yang scoffed at this as she spoke up again. "You could've just said no."

The closest Ursa took a swipe at Yang which she dodged easily as she backflipped from the incoming attack and landed with a smile on her face. "Oh, come on." Yang said with a smirk, "if that's the best you got this will-"

However, Yang wasn't able to finish what she was singing as she looked in front of her and her face turned to one of shock. Ragna took out his sniper rifle and looked to see what it was the blonde was looking at that caused her to stop.

It was a few pieces of Yang's long hair which floated to the ground.

Ragna lowered the weapon, thinking back to something Qrow had told him. _'If I remember right, Qrow told me that if Yang's hair was messed with or damaged, she would lose it and go all out on the offender.'_ Ragna thought to himself. _'Well, time to see how much stronger she can get.'_

Yang then moved her head down to where her hair was covering her eyes as she clenched her fists. "You..." she growled as the two Ursa looked at each other, confused as to how the girl was acting. She then moved her head up, showing off her eyes had turned bright red as she was completely angry at the pair of monsters that damaged her hair.

"YOU MONSTERS!"

Yang exploded with power as she was surrounded by a flame-like aura around her, almost like when he goes into his Blue Flame but her hair now looked as if it was on fire. She then charged at the pair as she slugged the first one with strong punch that transitioned into a furious combo which ended with a powerful punch that knocked the Ursa through four trees, which completely shattered them due to the speed the large Grimm was sent at.

She then looked to the other Ursa as she gave it a death glare, no doubt wanting to destroy it much like its companion.

 _'Note to self, don't mess with Yang's hair.'_ Ragna thought, letting out a low whistle at Yang's power in rage mode. _'Unless wanting to test her and plan to use Blue Flame."_ Ragna couldn't help but think that the type of power Yang had would have allowed her to perhaps destroy the Imperial's most powerful weapon like the Batomys Super Tank that Maximilian threw at them at Barious once it was weakened by destroying the radiators for the main gun, to even giving Selvaria a problem if Yang would have been able to land a single hit. However, he knew even with Yang's Semblance being so effective in increasing her power, it wouldn't matter all that much if she couldn't land a single hit. Both he and Selvaria were quite fast, and due to his Aura being unlocked was able to move almost as fast as he would have been in his Blue before he came to Remnant.

Plus with the experience and training that the two Valkyria had, Yang would be beaten easily unless she got her temper under control and came more skilled in hand to hand combat.

Yang kept glaring at the Ursa, a slashing sound rung in the air as it fell to the ground dead. Soon Blake appeared as she landed and sheathed her black katana as she faced Yang.

Yang, seeing that Blake took down the Ursa, calmed down as her eyes returned to their normal purple. "I could've taken him." Blake gave the slightest hint of a smirk as the two soon went on their way.

 _'Sneaky,_ _'_ Ragna thought as was a little impressed by Blake's stealth kill. _'Kai, you may have competition.'_ He then began jumping off, wanting to continue engaging the Grimm and help other students out before getting that special piece.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Jaune and Pyrrha..._

The two sword users were moving through the forest as Pyrrha pushed a branch in front of her to clear the way. However, when she let go of it, it swung back and hit Jaune in the face.

"OW!" Jaune said as he put his hand to his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jaune! Are you okay?" Pyrrha said as she was concerned about his being.

"Yeah I'm fine Pyrrha," Jaune said as he put his hand to where his face was cut. "It only strings little, nothing to worry about."

Pyrrha smiled at the boy, "Well then, it shouldn't be a problem for your Aura to heal."

"Aura? What's that?" Jaune said while tilting his head.

Pyrrha's eyes widened a little at what her new partner had just said. "You don't know what Aura is?"

"Ha ha, of course I know what that is... Is it medicine?" Jaune questioned. "Cause I don't like most medicine, mainly bitter medicine."

Pyrrha shook her head at Jaune, "Jaune, Aura is our life force, the energy possessed by all living beings." She was now curious as to why Jaune didn't know even the most basic of things that all Huntsmen were supposed to know.

"Then, do the monsters have it as well?" Jaune questioned, concerned about the idea with the Grimm having such a thing.

"No, the Grimm are pure darkness," Pyrrha said, "they only seek to snuff out the light that dwells within us. Here, let me unlock your Aura for you."

"Um, will it hurt?" Jaune questioned, not knowing a certain hybrid had similar thoughts when he had his Aura unlocked.

"No, all I wound be doing is unlocking the power inside of you." Pyrrha said as she got closer to Jaune, putting a head on his cheek "I'll need to use some of my own Aura in order to bring it out." She then closed her eyes and concentrated on channeling her Aura into her new friend:

 _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through_

 _this, we become a paragon of virtue_ _and glory to rise_

 _above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death._ _I_

 _release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee._

A bright light surrounded Jaune as Pyrrha took her hand off of him. She looked a little weak from doing the act as she breathed a little heavily as her Aura faded.

"Amazing... Despite just having your Aura unlocked, it is already quite substantial in its potency. In fact its already healing the cut on your face has already started to heal.

He then put a hand to his as he felt his wound close as the stinging from his injury faded away. Eventually, it looked as though the scratch wasn't even there in the first place.

"Wow..." Jaune said in amazement. "Aura must be some tough stuff if it can do something like that." He said.

Pyrrha suppressed a giggle at the young man's reaction. "Anyway, we had better continue our search for the relic that Headmaster Ozpin was referring to."

Jaune's eyes then lit up, "Oh right, I'd almost completely forgotten about that." He then turned his head to the side and spotted a cave. "Maybe it's inside of that cave over there?"

Jaune soon found a branch that would work a makeshift torch from the things they had on hand and lit it. The pair then walked into the cave looking around the areas that were illuminated by the light of the fire. They soon felt their feet getting wet no doubt telling them that their was water in the cave. Soon, they saw a teardrop shaped object in front of them, seemingly floating in the air and glowing. Jaune, not thinking about it too much much reached out grabbed the thing he could faintly see.

As soon as he said it, the 'relic' started to move backwards, despite Jaune not moving it around.

While he was pulled forward, the torch fell out of his hands and landing in the puddle and being put out. Jaune grabbed onto the 'relic' with both hands and pulled back on it, but felt as though it didn't move.

"Uh, Jaune?" Pyrrha said as she was getting worried about what the two had just ran into. "I don't think that's the relic."

As soon as she just said it, Jaune was lifted into the air without any problems. "...Yeah..."

Soon, a group of red eyes soon appeared and glowed with malice and killer intent. Pyrrha then realized what Grimm they had just encountered and realized that they were in deep trouble.

"IT'S A DEATHSTALKER!" She yelled out.

"C-Come on! Lets get out of here Pyrrha-AAA!" Jaune said as was now being swung around by the scorpion Grimm as he still held on to its tail. The Deathstalker then got out of the cave and tossed Jaune off its tail as he flew through the air and over the trees. Pyrrha then began to run away from the Scorpion Grimm as she was well aware that she wasn't skilled enough to take on a Grimm like the Deathstalker. She ran at full speed to where Jaune was flung as the Deathstalker gave chase.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Beacon Cliff..._

Ozpin and Glynda were watching the students beginning to from into pairs with the partners they would be working with for the rest of their time in school. While all of the students were still moving towards the end goal, they were focusing on a few certain students via the camera that they had set up in the forest.

"I don't care what the reports say on this 'Jaune Arc', he seems incomparable to the results." Glynda said with a level of harshness in her voice. She was reading through Jaune's files that he had sent to Beacon in order for him to enroll in the academy. However, from what she could see of his performance so far, he acted much like a novice in every sense of the word. Miss Nikos had to unlock his Aura as he himself didn't have it really on, he wasn't focused on his surroundings, and he was acting as if he had no idea what was going on around him.

"Patience Glynda," Ozpin said, "let's see how things play out alright?"

Glynda sighed, it was clear there was something Ozpin saw in the young man, some potential she couldn't even with her experience. "Very well Ozpin, I'll just watch to see how things unfold with Mr. Arc."

"Thank you." Ozpin said while nodding "Now, what about Mr. Blaze's progress?"

Glynda did a taps on her scroll as she looked for the young hybrid. She finally saw him on a large tree branch, firing on a nearby Ursa that was charging at the tree. He was still using KE rounds as the armored skull of the Ursa was blasted apart until its head was turned into black paste. Ragna then took out the magazine he had in the CSASS rifle and put a new one in it before jumping off to another tree.

"He seems to be taking his time and targeting any Grimm he sees close to him or that are close to other students." She said plainly.

"He must be observing the other students in action, gauging their abilities or taking down any threat they couldn't handle." Ozpin said. "My guess is that he must be comfortable with dealing with smaller enemies until a powerful one appears. Then he maybe forced to fight it out in the open, where he'll be able to truly show us what he can do." He figured Ragna would do something like this since he said he needs to see where the other students were at in terms of pure skill. He had to admit, the young's man keen eye and sharpshooting definitely impressed him since he was able to take some Grimm out from long range as only a few of them needed to take a few bullets since some of them had stronger armor.

"Well he does show he is an effective sniper, no doubt his experience in the war with the Empire in his world did mold his skills into a refined talent." Glynda said aloud. Then she remembered something. "Do you think we should let _him_ know about Mr. Blaze? You know those two will have to meet eventually."

Ozpin then chuckled at his partner, "Of course, after all they are from that place in both blood and soul."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Yang and Blake.._

"So..." Yang said to the black haired girl, "What's with you and books?"

The ninja like girl ten turned to the buxom blonde with a raised eyebrow as Yang continued. "Like last night, is that a normal thing for you?"

"By that logic, what's with you and boys?" Blake countered, "I saw how you looked at the guys."

"Hey at least I'm social." Yang rebutted, "Or do you just like them more than people?" Just as she said that, a branch broke from deep in the woods, causing both girls to stop dead in their tracks.

"So, I'm not the only one who heard that." Yang stated.

Both got their weapons out and had their senses on high alert, causing them to slow their walking as they had their heads on a swivel. Then, an Ursa jumped out from the bushes and attacked them. Yang easily stood her ground and pulled back a fist, then she punched the bear-like Grimm and sent it flying back. She then turned to Blake, who was a bit impressed by the girl's strength and spoke to her. "Blkae, you want to cut in?"

"On it." Blake said as she sprinted forward and held out her katana to the side. She then pressed a button as it turned into a hand scythe or kusarigama as she slashed it across the Ursa's stomach as she swung it by the ribbon that it had.

The Ursa countered with a slash, but Blake easily dodged the attack via her impressive agility and speed along with her Semblance. She was moving so fast that she was leaving afterimages as she dodges. She then switched her weapon, known as Gambol Shroud back to a katana and landed a clean slash on the Ursa's neck and killed the beast.

Yang, who was observing the fight and sitting on a tree log, was impressed with the black haired girl's skills. While Yang was more or less a blunt and straightforward type of fighter, she was impressed by Blake's fighting style. "So, Ya done there?" She quipped. Blake simply nodded as she sheathed Gambol Shroud and walked to the blonde brawler, letting her guard down at that point.

At that point in time, another pair of red eyes locked onto the back of Blake's neck.

Then, a Beowolf jumped out of the bushes towards Blake, who was turning to the sudden Grimm appearing along with Yang. However, they weren't fast enough to try and move out of the way as the sharp teeth and claws of the Beowolf got closer to the disguised Faunus.

Then, a gunshot sounded off as a round impacted the Beowolf between the eyes and killed it instantly. Blake looked down at the now disintegrating Grimm realizing how close she was being injured or worse from the Beowolf.

"Next time, don't let your guard down in a dangerous area!" A familiar voice sounded from the forest.

"Was that?" Yang questioned before Blake finished for her.

"Yeah, I think that was Ragna." The black-themed girl said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Ruby and Weiss..._

Weiss groaned aloud as she was getting annoyed by Ruby as they continued walking. The heiress was still miffed about what had happened yesterday with both the redhead and the two hair colored young man (especially the latter due to what he had said, but was still wondering about what he had said yesterday and today about proving him wrong about her being as bad as her father). But she was also quite irritated as the forest felt endless as they kept walking. She was now pacing back and forth as she tied to remember any orientation or direction of landmarks for reference.

"I know where it's at, it's here... no wait here... wait I got it, it's up that cliff." she talked before she sighed.

"Welp, this is hopeless." Ruby admitted.

"I know they given us a general direction on where they are, but where are facing north, south... are we even in the school rounds?" Weiss complained as she tried to see where they were in regards to direction.

"Nothing but monster after monster... speaking of which..." Ruby said as she then pulled out Crescent Rose as Weiss followed suit with Myrtenaster. However, when she turned to where Ruby was, she wasn't there anymore. She then sighed, _'Where is that little brat? Never mind her, I need to focus on the situation at hand.'_ She then extended her rapier's blade to its full length and rotated the six dust chambers in the revolver section of her weapon as she faced down the pack of 8 Beowolfs.

 _'Remember your training, Weiss.'_ She thought as she went through the motions, _'Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward - not that forward! Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and..._ _now!'_ She then dashed forward at a nearby Beowolf with her weapon in front of her. However, Ruby suddenly appeared in a blur of rose petals and cut down the Beowolf. Weiss then had to adjust her attack before she could end up hitting the girl and sent the fireball at a nearby tree.

"What are you doing!?" Weiss questioned to the young reaper as they were now back to back "You could have been killed!"

"I was trying to show you I can take care of myself!" Ruby said to the Heiress.

Weiss was about to retort, but saw the tree she set on fire fall down and started a wildfire. Realizing that if they stayed and fought the Beowolfs, the wildfire would surround and trap them, Weiss saw only one way out and turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, we had to go now!" Weiss said as she began to run off.

Ruby quickly switched out the magazine in Crescent Rose and nodded at the girl before running after her. Once they had gotten far enough away, Ruby then looked to Weiss and spoke up.

"What's with the fire?" She questioned.

Weiss then turned to the girl with a frown on her face. "It was because you jumped in front of me, it was either the tress or you." She said. "If you had exercised the slightest bit of caution with where your strikes would land, I wouldn't have set the forest of fire!"

"What the heck does that mean?" Ruby said as she was getting fed up with the Heiress's attitude.

"I'm surprised at someone, who talks so much, would know so little of how to take care of a encounter!" Weiss said while raising her voice.

"Hey!" Ruby snapped, "I was just trying to show you that I can fight for myself!"

"Well congrats on being the strongest runt to ever get into Beacon!" Weiss said sarcastically as she started to walk away.

Ruby at this point, was so upset with the attitude of the Heiress that swung Crescent Rose in anger at a nearby tree. It ended up falling to the grounds the two continued on their walk towards their destination.

* * *

 _Sometime later..._

Yang and Blake soon approached the ruins of the forest temple. They saw with the raised columns were chess pieces colored black and gold, no doubt the possible relics that they have been looking for.

"Think this is it?" Yang said as Blake simply looked at the blond haired girl with a raised eyebrow. Soon enough they got down from where they were and walked into the ruins, seeing the chess pieces more clearly.

"Chess pieces?" Blake questioned. As they looked among them, they saw that a number of them were already gone.

"Some of them are missing." Yang pointed out. "Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake said as she thought about which of them to take. She then saw that their was a strange blue colored knight piece among the others. _'I'm going to guess that must be the special piece the Headmaster was talking about earlier.'_ Blake thought to herself.

Yang walked up one of the column and took the chess piece off of it, her showing it to be a golden knight. "How about a cute little pony?"

However, Blake wasn't paying attention to the brawler as her enhanced heading was picking something up along with looking into the sky above her.

Then, a girlish scream sounded through the area. The two girls were taken aback by it since they hadn't heard such things before or thought it wouldn't have been so close to where they were.

"Hey, some girl's in trouble Blake!" Yang said, "Did you hear that?"

Blake didn't say anything as she soon saw Jaune fly through the air with his arms flailing. He was on his way to hitting the ground hard until then heard another girlish scream as Blake and Yang looked up and saw Ruby seemingly falling from the sky.

"HEADS UUUUPPP-AGH!" Ruby yelled as she slammed onto Jaune which caused him to impact a tree branch

"Hey Jaune." Ruby said as she was getting back up.

"Hey Ruby..." Jaune said as he was in pain from Ruby slamming onto him.

Blake then blinked as she was taking in what just happened to the little reaper. "Did your sister just fall out of the sky..." She said in a surprised tone. "and act like nothing happened?"

However, before Yang was able to say anything other then "I", everyone turned into a hear a new disturbance as something was coming through the trees at high speed. They then heard a "YE-HAW!" along with what looked like a flash of lightning in the distance as suddenly, Nora Valkyrie appearing while riding on an Ursa of all things. Some of the students there thought the girl wasn't all there before, but seeing her riding a Grimm was quite the sight. However, the Ursa appeared soon gave out as it landed on its stomach and didn't move from then on, no doubt telling the students it was dead.

"Aww... it's broken." She said with a frown on his face.

Lie Ren then appeared behind the pink wearing girl with his gunblades in hand as he was breathed hard, no doubt a little tired from running after his childhood friend who was riding the Ursa they had encountered earlier. "Nora... please..." He said in between breaths, "Don't ever do that again." However when he looked up, he saw she was already sprinting towards the relics in the ruined temple.

The hammer user quickly ran past Yang and Blake as she snatched a white rook chess piece from one of the columns as she stared at it in awe. She then placed the chess piece on her head and turned to everyone with a big grin on her face and sang, "I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!"

"Nora!" Ren yelled at his friend to come over to him.

"Coming Ren~!" Nora said in a sing song tone as she gave him a playful salute.

"Did she just came here, riding an Ursa?" Blake said, once more amazed that she saw something truly crazy in her mind.

"I-" Yang said as she was then interrupted by Pyrrha running into the scene with the Deathstalker chasing her. It lashed out with it's tail which she was able to dodge via her reflexes.

Ruby soon got back up and began to head over to her sister at the temple. "Yang!" The little reaper said in both relief and happiness in finally getting to her.

"Ruby!" The buxom blonde said as she was glad to see her sister in one piece.

"Nora!" The hammer user said as she got in between the two, surprising them.

Pyrrha continued to run from the scorpion Grimm as she continued to dodge it's tail attacking her. Blake then spoke out about it, "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

Eventually, Yang had enough of things interrupting her and the constant sudden arrivals that were happening non stop. Her eyes turned red (as they usually did when she got angered as she yelled aloud. "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone chill out for like two seconds before something else crazy happens... Again!?"

While Yang was getting more and more annoyed at what was going on around her, Ruby soon looked around and saw that a certain someone she was with wasn't with her. She then looked up and saw her "partner" was still hanging on to the Nevermore they flew in on.

Weiss, who was still hanging onto the talon of the Nevermore, yelled down to Ruby, "How could you leave me like this!?"

"I said jump!" Ruby countered as she did say that to the heiress before she jumped off the giant raven Grimm.

"She's going to fall." Blake said with a deadpan look on her face.

Ruby shook her head at the black haired girl's comment. "She's not going to fall."

"She's falling." Ren said immediately after Ruby.

Jaune was finally getting up form his earlier position on the tree as he looked up and saw Weiss falling. Thinking this was his chance to impress her, Jaune then jumped off the tree and caught her while in midair. Time then seemingly stopped as Jaune then spoke to the white-themed girl with a charming smile on his face. "Just dropping in?" He said, causing a certain hybrid who was watching all these events from far away to groan and facepalm at how dumb that was. Weiss was speechless as the two then looked down and realized that there was nothing below them.

"Oh God." Jaune said as he saw they were still in midair. They then held on to each other as their moment of stopped time ends as their weapons fell away from them. "Oh noooo- Oomph!"

Jaune made a faceplant in the hard ground on his back as Weiss landed on his stomach, causing him to yelp in pain as she landed on him in a seated position.

"My hero." Weiss said in a mocking tone.

"My back..." Jaune groaned as he was once again in pain.

Pyrrha then jumped away from another attack from the Deathstalker who was still chasing her as she landed on her side close to the others.

"Great!" Yang said in an exasperated tone. "The gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said as she then charged at the Deathstalker with Crescent Rose extended behind her, firing the gun part of her weapon to increase her speed. She then swung her scythe at the scorpion Grimm as it retaliated with one of its claws, the force behind it knocking away Ruby as she landed hard on the ground.

She quickly brushed off the impact as she got back up. "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" She said, trying to reassure the other students that she could handle the large Grimm. She then aimed down her weapon and began to fire on the Deathstalker with her built in gun. The Grimm shrugged off the rounds and continued to advance, as she put her weapon away and ran from the large Grimm as it chased her.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she ran to get to her sister. However, the Nevermore flying above the clearing soon swooped down from the sky and firing a rain of its large feathers at both sisters. Yang was blocked from getting closer to Ruby as the feathers made a barrier that she couldn't move, while Ruby's cloak was caught by one of the feathers as it pierced through and caught it. Ruby tried to pull it out but was having trouble as the Deathstalker closed the distance.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled out in worry for her sister since she was in danger and couldn't do anything but it. She hated seeing her little sister in trouble and felt powerless to help her. Ruby then looked back to see the giant scorpion about to attack her as it reared back it tail to strike her. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, but all she heard was a whooshing sound as she didn't hear the Deathstalker roar or make any noise.

"You are SO childish!"

Ruby then looked up to see Weiss standing over her with the Deathstalker frozen behind her. It was completely immobile as its tail was a few yards away from her, meaning the heiress was able to stop it well before it would have hit the young girl. Weiss had her hands to her hips as she looked down at Ruby while the younger girl lowered her arms from where they were covering her head as she blinked at the girl in white.

"Weiss...?" Ruby said, still surprised that the same girl who disliked her ended up saving her despite their earlier quarreling.

The heiress then took out her rapier from where she had frozen as she continued to berate Ruby"And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me start on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... bit if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer."

Ruby then looked at the girl directly and a fronw. "I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."

Weiss then walked pass Ruby as she spoke up. "You're fine." The heiress knew full well that the little reaper had good fighting skills and instincts from the couple of times she made any moves against the Grimm. Plus her bravery in attacking such a strong Grimm like the Deathstalker showed her that the little girl did have some potential in her to become something of a worthy teammate in the heiress's eyes.

Ruby sighed in relief that she was making headway with Weiss. It had taken her nearly getting killed by a Nevermore and Deathstalker in order to get the white themed girl to finally ease up on us and start to drop the attitude she showed before, but it was worth it. "Normal knees..." She said softly.

"RUBY! WEISS! BEHIND YOU!" Yang yelled out loud as a large Grimm came barreling out of the forest.

It was bigger then the Deathstalker in size, being three times as tall as its body. It had the body of a lion with the four legs that ended in laws with razor sharp class along with the head of such an animal covered in a thick bone helmet that reached it's mane. On its back was a pair wings much like the Nevermore with them being large enough to give the creature enough lift to fly. However, in the place of a regular lion's tail was one half of a King Titanju, it's face looking straight at the two stunned girls. All of the students were well aware of what kind of Grimm this was and how dangerous it was.

 _"How in Qum's name did a Chimera get into the forest!?'_ They all thought to themselves.

Pyrrha and Ren opened fire on the large beast with their firearms, but the incoming Grimm was able to shrug off the rounds even though they hit it in the legs and the parts of the body they could hit. Yang then broke through the Nevermore feathers that stopped her from getting to Ruby before, but the Nevermore dive bombed her which prevented her from getting closer to the pair of girls. She was getting angry at not being able to stop the incoming Grimm and was afraid of what would happen to her little sister.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled in desperation to get them to run away. They were doing so but the Chimera had quickly closed the distance in the time they had been stunned by its appearance. However, before it would have bent its legs to pounce on the two, a familiar voice sounded through the air.

"BACK OFF!"

A blue blur drop kicked the Chimera Grimm in the lion's head as it staggered a step. Both Weiss and Ruby looked up to see a familiar figure jumping off the Grimm and firing away with his pistols which began to injure the Grimm until he focused on his left eye, blinding it on that side. Ragna landed while bending his knees as he jumped to avoid the Chimera's Titanju tail as he changed his pistols into knives as he stabbed into any spots that weren't fully covered, causing the snake tail to hiss in anger. The snake tail tried to snap at Ragna, but he easily dodged it and stabbed his knife into the eye of the snake, causing it to go blind on that side.

"Ragna!? When did you-" Ruby began until Ragna looked at them while dodging a claw swipe.

"Get going you two! This is no time for thanks!" Ragna yelled at them.

"But you can't fight a Chimera by yourself! It's a high level Grimm that some processional Huntsmen have trouble with!" Weiss said to the reckless youth. The fact one had shown up at all during the exam was very concerning to her. Such a strong Grimm would have only appeared if their was a large amount of negative emotions or unless they were hunting actively. Regardless of the reason why it suddenly appeared, she was worried for the hybrid despite her negative opinions on the Darcsen.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! I CAN HANDLE THIS ONE!" Ragna yelled at the heiress. "You guys need to deal with the Deathstalker and the Nevermore, and you can't spare anyone in taking those things on at where you are now!" He then dodged a lunge by the Titanju head and switched one of his pistols into a knife again and slashed into one of its legs, mainly one of the areas that Pyrrha and Ren had shot at before, causing it pain.

"But we can't leave you to fight this all by yourself!" Ruby yelled at the young man. She didn't want her new friend to get badly hurt or even killed. She knew he was good since he helped her stop Torchwick from the robbery he tried to do that night. However, she was well aware of how dangerous a Chimera was, something that was even dangerous to a professional Huntsman and even a team of them.

However, to her and Weiss's surprise, Ragna turned to both of them and gave them a reassuring smile.

"Trust me, I've fought stronger then this thing. Now get going you two!"

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other with concern, torn between wanting to help their friend and actually following with Ragna's order to them. Weiss thought he was completely crazy in taking such a Grimm on by himself, but he seemed to be able to hold his own surprisingly and didn't seem all that afraid by such a creature. Ruby was more concerned about her new friend but they soon heard the ice around the Deathstalker break apart as it let out a screech as it was moving towards the two.

Weiss then sighed as she saw that both it and the Nevermore could be something all eight of the students could take on while Ragna might be able to handle it. He was seemingly handing the powerful Grimm much to her surprise, something even her sister Winter, who was among the top Huntresses in all of Atlas would have had problems with fighting it even at her best. While she did have some problems with the hybrid due to his actions and what he had said to her yesterday, she didn't want for him to get sent to the hospital or worse. However, considering both the other strong Grimm and how the students here could handle them

"Ruby, we need to go." Weiss said.

"We can't just leave Ragna to fight a Chimera by himself! He could die!" Ruby said.

"Ruby, he's doing this because he maybe the only one that could handle that Grimm by himself." Weiss said in a calm tone, although even she still had her doubts about the whole thing as well. "If we stay here and try to help him, we may only get in his way. I know you may not like it but we have to trust him."

Ruby looked back at Ragna dodging and firing away at the Chimera as it focused its attention on the young man, worry for him being in the forefront of her mind. Looking to the side and seeing the Deathstalker getting closer to her and Weiss, she knew she would have to make a choice quickly. As much as she didn't want to leave him behind to fight such a powerful Grimm, she knew that all of the students here couldn't stand up to one along with the Deathstalker and Nevermore. She then turned to Weiss and reluctantly nodded her hand in agreement. The two then began to move to the other students who were still worried for the young hybrid for taking on such a powerful Grimm.

Ragna looked back to see both Ruby and Weiss moving away from both him and the Chimera Grimm and smiled at them for moving away and putting their trust in him to deal with the large monster. He then chose to speak up once he had gotten enough distance from the Chimera and spoke up to a certain noble girl.

"And Weiss?"

The Heiress stopped for a moment as she turned around to see the hybrid looking at her while blocking an attack from the snake head as he gave her a proud smile.

"Nice job with saving Ruby, you really proved you aren't the selfish person I made you out to be. You really might be different from your father."

Weiss was stunned a little at the hybrid's words, as she couldn't believe that the same young man that insulted her yesterday was now saying she was unlike her father. This was the same boy that had told her she was all of the derogatory words he said to her face after the little incident that happened with Ruby yesterday and later that same day. Then her eyes widened at the young man's words from yesterday that he had told her last night:

 _"Show me that your different from your father and then I'll start respecting you."_

 _'Was what I did really make him see I was different?'_ She thought. Then she gave him a little smile in thanks, the meaning behind it being much deeper then Ragna could imagine as she nodded. Weiss then continued on as Ruby looked back to her friend.

"Come back safe okay?" Ruby said to her new friend.

"Promise. Now get going you guys!" Ragna said to them with a larger smile on his face. The eight students then ran off while having the Deathstalker and Nevermore follow them, no doubt hoping to either get away from them or find an area where they can fight the Grimm on a more even keel. He was glad his friends were out of the area, meaning that he could be able to go all out with his powers, with the only ones being able to see him being Professor Ozpin and Glynda from the cameras that were no doubt in the area which allow them to see him in action.

He dodged another attack by the Titanju tail as he then switched one of his pistols into a knife as he tossed it into the other eye which was still intact. The knife hit it dead center, causing the snake Grimm to hiss in pain as he then fired on the exposed areas of the Chimera's body as the HE rounds from Twin Fang managed to deal some damage to the large Grimm as he then readied a grenade. The snake head tail-now focusing on its sense of smell to follow the young man-then lashed out with its jaws wide open as Ragna then jumped back as he quickly tossed his grenade into its gullet as its jaws snapped shut on where he was originally. The explosive then went off as it was stunned by the explosion in its mouth. Ragna then dashed up to it while reloading his pistol as he then grabbed his knife as he got away before the loin part of the Grimm lashing out with its claws at him. He was nicked in his legs by its claws, causing him to wince before he was knocked away by its large wings as was hit by a couple of its large feathers.

He landed on the ground feet first as he skid on the ground as the Chimera charged him again.

He quickly drew out one of his pistols and fired out several rounds in order to better close the distance with the enemy Grimm. He then dodged another swipe from the Chimera as he spun around and slashed the frontal leg of the monster as what could only be said as black blood spraying around him as he used his pistol to boost him upward. However, the Chimera then had its snake tail ram into Ragna as he put his hands in front of him to block the attack, but ended up getting sent flying from the power of the attack. However the Chimera ended up firing up a storm of feathers at the hybrid which forced him to cut or deflect the incoming projectiles as he had a number of cuts appear on his body and nicked off a bit of his hair. His Aura easily healed him up as he then fired off some Aura blade beams at the Chimera, the impacts damaging its armor and the impacts causing it to roar in anger at the small human's attacks.

Then, it retaliated by quickly backhanding the young Darcsen who crossed his arms to block the impact of the attack. Ragna grunted due to the strength of the large Grimm still being more then enough even with all of the injuries he had given it. The Chimera then followed up with a feather storm which Ragna tried to block as much as possible, but several more feathers cut into him more deeply, including sizable ones on his face any areas of exposed skin. His healing factor was able to quickly patch him up but he knew that even with the injuries he had given it, the Grimm would still prove a hard opponent.

The Chimera roared again, but this one was different as a small pack of Beowolfs then showed up as they emerged form the bushes, no doubt also looking for prey and seeing the young man by himself and was perhaps an easy kill. He couldn't help but smirk at this since it was very much like his first fight with the Grimm, with the only exception being the main enemy was more dangerous then the Alpha Beowolf he had fought before. He then closed his eyes as he brought up his inner power up to the surface as a smirk appeared on his face. While he could continue as he is, he figured it was time to bring this to a close.

 _'No more games, time to wrap this up.'_ The young Darcsen thought to himself as he opened his two now red eyes.

 _ **Play OST: Xenoblade Chronicles X: Black Tar (again)**_

His mind now fully in the zone and surrounded by the Blue Flame, Ragna dashed at the injured Chimera and the incoming Beowolfs. It's injured snake tail lashed out at the young man as he easily dodged the attack and swung a powered up Beowolf through its neck, cutting off easily. He then flipped in the air and skid along the ground as he sheathed his sword and pulled out Twin Fang on five of the incoming Beowolfs. The rounds that were flying at the Grimm were APHE rounds or Armor Piercing High Explosive rounds which blasted the Beowolf's armored areas and took off large chunks of their bodies as they were hit and the rounds caused them to look like rag dolls as they fell. Quickly changing magazines, Ragna then took ff at a dash as he switched his pistols to their knife forms and swung them both at two nearby Beowolfs, easily cutting through their necks as he then hit a charging one with a frontal jump kick. His boot smashed into its face, the increased power of his Blue Flame causing it to fly back as its mask was broken.

He then dodged the craw swipe of another Beowolf as he pivoted in place and hit it with a spin kick to knock the Grimm away as he quickly switched one of Twin Fang to it's pistol form and took a couple of shots at another Beowolf. He then jumped on the head of the Beowolf he kicked and fired off the rest of his gun's magazine at two other Beowolfs, killing them as he turned it back into a knife. He then rolled forward, dodging another Beowolf attacking him as he slashed off both of its legs causing it to fall forward. He then quickly put one of Twin Fang (the one whose magazine he emptied) and quickly took out a grenade along with switing his remaining knife into a pistol. He pulled the pin on it and threw it at a pair of charging Beowolfs which were a little too close. Once the grenade was between them, he fired off a shot and it exploded in between the Beowolfs, killing them instantly.

Ragna then rolled out of the way of a Beowolf that jumped behind him and he fired at its armored back, using up a few more rounds as its armor gave way eventually took a fatal hit, killing it as it fell. He then put his pistol away and quickly brought out his CSASS rifle and fired a number of KE rounds at five more Beowolfs as he dashed too quickly for the Grimm to get close enough. There were only six more Beowolfs as he switched the magazine to propulsion rounds in order to boost him forward as he pulled out Beowolf with his left hand. He then fired off a round as he used the momentum to increase the strength and speed of his swing as he cut off the Grimm's head. He then slid along the ground as he bent backwards to dodge another attack from another Beowolf as he then launched forward at two more Beowolfs as he then unleashed a spin attack and cut right through them.

He then put away his rifle and took out one of his pistols and fired at a couple more Beowolfs as a group of them tried to charge at him. He quickly dispatched them as he then swung his sword and sent a few blade beams and took down four more. He then jumped over the first Beowolf and brought his blade down as the glowing blade was easily able to cut through the bone armor. He then teleported away form an attack by the Chimera as he then swung down his sword and sent a larger blade beam which was able to kill another Beowulf completely.

He then dashed at another charging Beowolf as he put away his pistol and focused his fire into his fist to test how much he could focus into it as he took inspiration from Yang's earlier attacks and he recalled his ability to cover his fists and feet in his Azure Flame. He focused his fire into his fist as it was fully enveloped and burned brightly as he he threw it at the armored head of the Grimm as he was able to crack it and smashed its head where he had struck it. He then spun around in the air and landed as he continued to spin. He then swung his blade up and cut through a Beowulf that was trying to attack him from behind.

He then quickly refers his pistol and fired off the remaining rounds in it as he took a few more Beowolfs as he then put his firearm away as he then armed another grenade. He then teleported behind a trio of Beowolfs that were pouncing on him and tossed the explosive into the group and blew up, instantly killing them. He then jumped up to avoid another claw swipe from the Chimera as he sent another blade beam at another Beowolf. He then sheathed his sword and brought back out his CSASS rifle and fired down on the remaining six Beowolfs, quickly taking them out along with firing at any vulnerable points in the Chimera's armor. He then shot behind him and sped up as he redrew his sword and spun around as he brought down his powered up blade's edge on the Titanju tail of the Chimera and cut deep into its neck as black ooze came out of it as it screeched in pain.

A trio of Ursas then charged out the woods at the hybrid who put away his sword and rifle and dashed at the bear like Grimm. He channeled his flame into his fist as he landed an uppercut on one as he launched it into the air with a loud cracking sound as he broke apart its jaw. He then pivoted to avoid another Ursa swiping its claws at him as he landed a strong kick to its back, the flames surrounding it to increase the attack's power. He didn't kill it, but he did sent it flying at the Chimera who was charging at him, the unfortunate Ursa being crushed underneath it when one of its paws came down on it. The charging Chimera sent a storm of arrows from its Nevermore wings which he had avoid by jumping around to avoid being hit. However, he was cut by a few of them as the tips of the feathers cut into his skin.

He landed on the ground but had to jump back from the Ursa as he avoid a pouncing attack from the dark creature. However, he sensed another presence from behind him as a storm of needles flew at him. He had to cross his arms and focused a better part of his Aura to block the incoming storm of needles, several hitting him in other areas of his body, but his Aura was already quite strong so it wasn't too much. He then jumped back and took out his rifle and fired off a couple of shots at the attacker-which turned out to be another Deathstalker-and manged to take out one of its legs. It slowed it down a little but it also made the large scorpion Grimm angry as it launched another volley of needles at the hybrid who managed to pull out his sword and spun it in front of him. This allowed him to block any of the needles

He then quickly turned and hip fired three rounds at the Ursa's body, weakening it before he sent a blade beam at the creature, killing it once it made contact. He then dodged another volley of needles as he now ran along the edge of the clearing, bringing out his rifle to reload quickly and began to open fire on the larger Grimm. He then leaped up to one of the trees as he jumped off a tree and opened fire on the Deathstalker's legs with the rounds weakening its left legs, causing it to fall to the side. He then put away his rifle as he charges up his sword, causing it to glow brightly as he dashed towards the scorpion like Grimm. He was able to leave a large cut across its head armor as he then jumped up over the stinger that the scorpion tried to pierce him. He then sent another blade beam which stuck the tail and blew it off, causing the Deathstalker screeched in pain. He then brought out his rifle as he fired behind him to increase his speed. The Chimera sent a storm of feathers at Ragna as he fired his gun to dodge the projectiles. He then brought his sword down hard on the head of the Deathstalker, using all of his strength to pierce the skull of the creature. He made a large crack in the armor surrounding it as he managed to get a few inches of his blade into the Grimm's head, causing it to scream in pain and attempt to to crush Ragna with it claws.

He quickly teleported away as he was again airborne but unlike his last attack, he charged his blade for an energy blast. Unlike when he swings his blade in a sweeping motion which makes a crescent shaped beam, when he thrust his sword forward it was more concentrated and focused allowing him to hit certain points easier. He thrust his sword forward, a blade beam coming out and struck the Grimm in the area Ragna hit before. The armor of the Grimm gave way as it and the head of the scorpion Grimm were destroyed.

Ragna then landed and rolled on the ground as the Chimera soon charged at him. Ragna scowled as he focused his flame into his sword as he dashed at the monster, appearing to be a cobalt blur as he moved at his highest speed. He then slashed the leg of the large Grimm, nearly cutting it off as he spun around while jumping. The maneuver allowed him to leave a long deep cut across the right side of the beast as he flipped in the air and skidded on the ground as he built up more energy in his blade. The Chimera turned to roar at him and attempt to charge him again, however Ragna now smirked at his final move being ready to finish the large Grimm off.

"YOU'RE FINISHED!"

He thrust his sword forward as he let loose a large energy beam at the Chimera. The injury he had given it before prevented it from dodging the attack completely as it impacted the beast. A large explosion sounded around the area as the students still on their way to the ruins could hear, even Ruby and the others we wondering what it was, but were still focusing on the Grimm still attacking them. As the smoke cleared, the ground that the large Grimm was standing on was black and burnt as there was nothing of the creature left as their was nothing to dissolve after the attack had connected.

 _ **OST end**_

Ragna then swung his blade to the side and sheathed it behind him as he turned off his Blue Flame. He then breathed out heavily as he was tried from using his powers in his current state. It was as bad as before since he had been doing training during time off from missions and after he had gotten into fights with local thugs, both his body via doing multiple physical exercises and some mediation to ease his mind along with improving his mental strength to deal with the strain of the Blue Flame until he can use it without any drawbacks.

"Well, this time its not as bad so I've made some progress." Ragna said as he crossed his arms. "I'm getting better so the next time I'm put into a serious battle against skilled Huntsman I'll be able to last longer using it." He was glad that he was getting closer to what he was back during the War with the Imps after he had learned to better control his powers in the late stages of the war as he was getting to surpass Selvaria. He looked at a closed fist with a smirk, he would be soon be ready to take on the black-haired woman and the White Fang at his full power.

Suddenly, he heard shooting in the distance along with screeching from a few Grimm that was a couple of miles away.

 _'I don't think anyone of the students is close to that area.'_ He thought, ' _Better go check it out and see if anyone had strolled into the forest without anyone noticing.'_ He then remembered about the special piece that Ozpin said on the cliff that was in the ruins and quickly ran into the temple. He saw the blue knight and grabbed it, putting it away in his pocket. He then dashed off at high speed, thinking that whoever it was that was fighting off Grimm would need his help.

* * *

"Incredible, he took care of those Grimm without a care in the world." Glynda said.

"Indeed Glynda," Ozpin said. "It appears once Mr. Blaze unlocks his Blue Flame, he truly does become something else in terms of power and abilities."

Both teachers were well aware about the power up the young man could get from what they had told him and the evidence that Qrow had shown them when he showed them the crater he made during his fight to help Amber. He hadn't shown them the power up front yet since he had been training in order to handle the form with more control so he wouldn't end up falling unconscious so easily like last time.

However, seeing it in action via their cameras along with such a powerful Grimm being destroyed by such power was something impressive.

"Still though, that begs the question for how a Chimera ended up appearing in the Emerald Forest." Glynda said. "How were the scanners not able to pick up something like that sooner? If it was encountered by any of the other students, they would have been killed easily. Sure the other teachers would have been available to step in, however it would have been an uphill battle even then. A Chimera shouldn't have come so close unless it was awakened by a large amount of negative emotions from Vale or if several of the students were giving off large amounts of the same thing."

"That could very well be true Glynda." Ozpin said. "However it could be possible that during the past few weeks when e were running those tests with the new security systems we were installing, the power had gone out long enough for such a creature to get inside the area and perhaps even hide itself. Chimera have proven themselves quite intelligent in the past and their are areas in the forest that the Grimm concentrate at that the Beacon are able to keep a close eye on. It may have been possible that the Chimera was resting in one of these areas and it could have been in areas in the forest which were blind spots for their cameras.

"Still, even though Mr. Blaze was able to defeat it with his powers, it would have been better if we had intervened." Glynda said. "It may have prevented the students from being put into more danger then what the regular Grimm would be able be to give them."

"They will have to learn that there are more dangerous predators out there then the ones that reside here." Ozpin said. "One day, they'll be called upon to take on the most dangerous and powerful Grimm ever encountered by human and Faunus alike. Not only that, but they will have do deal with whatever new Grimm that Salem will create to attack humans and Faunus and bring us closer to extinction. So while it may seem risky, this experience may help them to learn that they will have to fight stronger Grimm in the future."

He then noticed that young Ragna was running off to the northwest from the ruins after taking the special piece he had placed there. He raised an eyebrow at the young man's actions. He then took a look at the scanners and cameras in the general area as he detected a group of Grimm that from his scanners were acting aggressively, meaning that their was someone being attacked. He then pulled up the camera feed in order to take a look at the area so he could see who is it was that was being attacked.

What he saw took him by surprise.

There was a young individual who was swinging around a cutlass and firing off an SMG at a Beowolf that was swiping at him. He was able to fire enough rounds into its upper body that it fell over dead. He then rolled to the side to dodge another Beowolf and fired a burst at its legs to cause it fall forward. He then blocked a Beowolf slashing at him with his sword, but had he was struggling with the creature's strength. He then seemingly put less effort to his struggle which forced the Grimm to tumble forward, allowing the human to to quickly cut the legs of the Beowolf off. The figure then put away his weapons as he then dashed forward along with pulling out a semi-automatic rifle with a bayonet as the figure charged at a Beowolf as they fired off a number of rounds into its chest which caused it to stumble backwards. They then jumped up and plunged the bayonet into its chest as it screeched in pain before it went limp and died.

The figure then ducked under another Beowolf, being grazed by its claws as they hit it with the butt of their rifle in the Grimm's chest which caused it to mess up its landing and stumbled for a few steps until it was blasted by the figure firing off rounds from its rifle as fast as they could. Another Beowolf then appeared and swiped at the individual and cut them, drawing some blood. However, the figure fought through the pain as they brought down the rifle bayonet and cut through its arm and rolled forward to avoid the Beowolf from snapping its jaws at the person's head. They then thrust their bayonet its back through the gaps in the bone armor as it screamed in pain.

"Who is that?" Glynda said with hardened eyes. "An intruder who wondered into the forest?"

"I believe so," Ozpin said. "However, they seem to be doing well against the Beowolfs. They don't even seem to be like Mr. Blaze in physical capabilities but is fighting quite well for someone without Aura, and is holding their own against such numbers." He was impressed to see that someone who looked to be quite standout

However, he then looked at what they had covering their face. It was a very significant gas mask that gave the person a certain edge to them along with the uniform that they had on.

"Glynda, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Ozpin said with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that person dressed as a Death Korps of Krieg soldier from Warhammer 40k?" Glynda said with some surprise in her voice.

Ozpin then chuckled, "Well, I think a certain someone we know will be quite interested to them." Both professors knew that a certain young man that they had known for years was greatly into the famous series of eternal war, endless death, and epic battles on a galactic scale and would pal both the video games and play the tabletop series on occasion. He had a great amount of enjoyment for using any of the factions from the Imperium of Man, especially the Death Korps since he thought they were awesome in how fierce they fight, the way they looked, and the mythos behind them. Meeting someone that looked very close to one of those soldiers in real life might have him asking a number of questions and hang out with him at very chance they would have.

Glynda then chuckled , "Indeed Ozpin. However, should we intervene in this situation?"

"Well, I think Mr. Blaze will be more then enough to deal with this." Ozpin said with a smile. "Besides, perhaps this could allow us to see how skilled our new arrival is."

* * *

 _'Seriously, who is fighting off the Grimm over here? It's way too far from the general area that the other students are in.'_ Ragna thought as he ran further. He then emerged into a clearing where he was taken aback by the sight.

A few Beowolf corpses were disintegrating as the only Grimm left were two Deathstalkers that were attacking someone. The Grimm had a number of holes in them form bullet wounds along with cut marks on their legs and arms, the injuries no doubt slowing them down somewhat. He could also see that one had singe marks from a grenade on them, with fragments being lodged in their skin with must have made them angry.

However it was the figure they were attacking that took him off guard as it was someone he knew full well. A figure that he had trouble at first getting along with but would soon see him as a vital ally and teammate as they had fought in several battles during the war with the Empire. Someone that he didn't think would have shown up on Remnant much like how he and Selvaria had done.

"A-Adrian!? Is that really you?" Ragna said with a stunned look on his face.

The gas mask wearing young man turned to see a face that he thought was long dead. While Ragna couldn't tell the young man's expression behind the mask, his eyes were wide as dinner plates. He had been their at the funeral that for both him and Selvaria the day after the latter had used the Final Flame after Johann's death, as Ragna as still considered a hero (though the nobles in Gallia, especially the Gassenarls had spoke out against it and said it was farce because one of them was an abomination that they disliked and the other was an enemy that had killed thousands of their own countrymen.) Those in Squad 7 and even some from Squad 422 who were undercover had all paid their respect to the pair as Isara, Welkin, Alicia, Matt, Kai, Axel, David, Imca, and the Darcsens in both squads were greatly saddened by the lost of the young hybrid since he had done so much for them and for the Darcsens, made them think about making a stand to improve the life that all Darcsens live.

However, he could tell that while his friend looked different it was the very same hybrid he had fought side by side with.

" **Ragna, you're alive?** " He said through the mask, the accessory causing his voice to be deeper and had more of an edge to it. " **But how, you were-** "

Ragna then shook his head in order to snap himself out of it as he ran over to the young soldier. "Fight now talk later Adrian! We need to get rid of these damn bastards."

Adrian then got over his shock as he nodded towards the young hybrid. "Right then, let's go."

... But before they could advance, the Soldier took pause and aimed his weapon toward an advancing pair of Grimm. Two shots from the rifle sent one of the creatures tumbling head-over-heels. A Creep and a squadron of Beowolves joined the Deathstalkers in combat. The Soldier sighed, then said "These things just keep coming..." before his eyes went dark.

 _ **Play OST:Show Me What You Got(Powerman 5000)**_

He drew his Cutlass, followed by Ragna joining him, then said "Let's make this quick." before diving in, decapitating a Creep and letting Ragna deal with another Beowolf. The two then rolled in opposite directions to dodge stinger strikes from the Deathstalkers, followed by Ragna drawing his sword once more and igniting his blue flame. Unseen by him, Adrian gave a small smirk behind the gas mask. He was taken out of his trance by having to dodge one of the Deathstalkers' claws. He poured a magazine into its bigger eyes, splattering them into black and green goo. He then rushed, dashed underneath the creature and stabbed it right through the exposed underbelly with a small boot knife. He drew another grenade and shoved it down the open wound, before rolling out from under the massive Grimm.

The grenade exploded inside of the creature. It hissed, screeched and clicked its claws together, then fell to the ground, belly-first, to cover its wounds whilst also clawing at the boys. The second Deathstalker took several more bullets to its tough carapace from the Death Korps boy's rifle... And Ragna followed swiftly with open, heated strikes from his blue-flame-powered blade. The bone armor boiled off its claws as Ragna struck and defended against blows from them.

"I see you aren't rusty, old friend!" Adrian noted, rolling back and snapping off another two shots at a Beowolf from a safer position. The boy then jumped over a claw strike from the 'Stalker he wounded, before pelting it again with rounds from his own rifle. Ragna smirked, then took to his side and shook his head "I ain't, pal. Don't worry." as he watched the second 'Stalker, its claw armor now boiled and chipped away enough to reveal the wounded 'flesh' underneath.

The boys nodded to each-other and, swords out, rushed the less-armored twin. Ragna's sword sliced a claw-tipped arm of the creature clean off, whilst Adrian's own Cutlass did much the same. The creature hissed, trying to scuttle away while facing them, but both boys pounced on top of it, slicing at and breaking off more bone plating as it chitter-chattered and tried to remove them from its carapace. Adrian nodded to Ragna, then pointed at the top of the creature's head and drew another Ragnite hand grenade... And Ragna's grin told the boy they had a plan.

With a stab through the top, tearing open the top armor of the creature's head, its now-exposed inside received a grenade into the black, tarry goo that was its underlayer. The two jumped off the creature, seconds before the grenade exploded, sending bone shards flying into the sky. The armless, armorless creature screeched, then fell to the ground, its stinger laying, limp, behind it as it gathered up into a heap... And began to disintegrate.

The two Boys then turned their attention toward the second 'Stalker, dodging out of the way as its stinger stabbed itself into the ground, knocking up a cloud of dirt that nearly blinded the two. _Nearly_. They dodged the incoming claws of the creature, with Ragna even parrying one at full strength, nearly snapping the arm off and breaking some bone plating. Adrian, meanwhile, tossed two more frag grenades underneath the creature. Explosions tore sinew underneath and the creature was unable to scuttle away, stabbing again with the Stinger... Only for Ragna to roundhouse kick it into the ground, embedding it. The two boys then swung at the stinger's exposed support, cutting it clean off and allowing the creature to retract a now-pained tail.

It hissed, screeched and wanted to leave... But the boys were hot on its tail. Adrian looked to Ragna, nodded and said "I'll boost you if you can drive a stake through its heart." to which the Half-breed nodded... The Korpsman halted in the middle of the run, turned, set down on one knee and put his hands together as Ragna ran toward him... The boy then jumped with one foot onto Adrian's hands... His leg strained as his Blue Flame and Aura boosted his strength. With one strong push that broke the ground below them in a spider-web pattern, the Valkyrian jumped sky high, boosted by Adrian, spinning through the air... Then looked down. With a boost forward from the flame, the boy stabbed and melted clean through the armor, into whatever the Death Stalker's brain is... And the creature died, its body broken by the sudden strike.

Ragna sat in the middle of its dissolving corpse, standing up and sheathing his blade. He and Adrian met, shook hands and the Hybrid smirked, then said "You haven't gotten rusty either. Glad to know, man." and he patted the boy on the shoulder in a friendly manner. Adrian nodded, then holstered his weapons and sheathed his sword, before saying "We should move... We may talk more on the way. And you can explain to me what is going on."

 ** _-End OST-_**

* * *

 _Some time later..._

"So that's what has been going on for you nowadays?"

Ragna and Adrian were now walking over to where the cliffs near Beacon were. Ragna was glad to see a familiar face in this world, especially one that is able to keep calm under fire and someone that he knows can trust to watch his back. He could tell that he still had on the very same weapons that he had used during the war. He figured that he was able to kill those Beowolfs before since the hybrid knew his GSR-40 was able to punch through Beowolfs when he nailed them in the head and could wound them once he hit them in the limbs or when using AP rounds to get through their bone armor. Adrian now had off his gas mask, showing off his young but battle hardened face.

Adrian was surprised to hear such things as humans, both normal and having animal like features

"Yeah, its been pretty hectic during the time I'm been here on Remnant." Ragna said with a shrug. "Between dealing with the White Fang who are complete racist terrorists,, the monsters that have pushed both humans and the Faunus to edge of extinction and will no doubt continue to attack people any chance they can, to dealing with the local street gangs and thugs, its been busy for me." He then looked down and sighed. "Plus, I'm still looking for Selvaria since if I'm here so is she."

"So she is here as well?" Adrian said with a raised eyebrow on his face.

"Yeah, except I don't know where she is." Ragna said with a frown. "I'm hoping that one day I'm able to find her. I'm not worried about her being in a fight due to being her of all people. However, it's her mental state that worries me. She could end up getting hurt or worse being manipulated by those with less than honorable intentions so she could cause more pain without fully understanding it.

"Ah Mr. Blaze, I see that you are seemingly well antiquated with our new arrival and you have gotten the special relic."

Both young men then looked forward as Both Ozpin and Glynda approached them. Adrian was tense at the new arrivals, but Ragna then put an arm in front of him and simply shook his head no. The ex-Imperial Krieger understood his friend's actions and relaxed at the action, telling Ozpin and Glynda that the two must have a good amount of camaraderie between them.

"Hey Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch." Ragna said with a smile. "I take it you were impressed with my powers in action?"

"Indeed, it certainly shows that if the Valkyria are around your level of skill and power then it shows why your people could see them as Goddesses." Ozpin said as he pushed up his glasses. "It was one thing to see the power being unleashed before where we could see and sense its power, it is another thing to see it in action against such a powerful Grimm such as the Chimera."

"Thanks." Ragna said. "It's always nice to use it when I think its needed. I know I've been doing more fights without it since I don't want to use it as a crutch in every fight, but I know that their will be fights where I shouldn't hold back and not fight without it unless I can tell that I can." It was similar to how in the war, he only chose to use his powers once Welkin and Matt had told him to do so. Of course there was certain times where he used it even without the two telling him he could since he did it to save some of his comrades, especially the time he had saved Isara at Mullberry. Even the time when he asked Alicia to help him in stopping the Marmota and the accompanying Imperial forces that were with it. While Welkin had told him not to encourage Alicia to use her powers before that, he didn't care since Maximilian was using larger and larger numbers of Artificial Valkyria and tossing as many forces as he could at the Gallians and their allies. There was no other option for the hybrid since this would prevent the Allies from losing more troops and he wouldn't allow Welkin to stop him for moral reasons.

It was among the few times he had argued against his friend for being so stubborn.

"I see." Ozpin said with a slight smile on his face. "It would make sense since relying too much on one's power or Semblance would make them overconfident and thus prove to defeat if they do not understand that flaw. Sometimes, they must be willing to work on both realizing their weaknesses and to work on them in order to not only better their skills, but to also better themselves as individuals." As he had learned over the course of the countless years he had existed due to his unique circumstances, he had in fact known that those who truly commit to bettering themselves can turn into something better then they were previously.

"No kidding." Ragna said with a smirk. "But I'm guessing that your more curious about my friend here?"

"Indeed, I was quite curious as to our intruder who has wondered into our forest during the entrance exams." Ozpin said as he and Glynda looked towards the young man with the mask. "I take it with how he acted with you motioning him to not make any moves due to our appearance that he seems to be comfortable in following your lead. Not only that but we could tell from the cameras you passed you two were in conversation for the whole time you were walking."

"Fair enough, I guess I should have recalled that little fact." Ragna said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Cameras in the forest?" Adrian said with a little confusion in his tone.

"Let's just say this world is way more advanced then Eden. They have a ton of unique gadgets that would have Isara, Axel, and any technology majors in Gallia drooling in learning how they work." Ragna said while shrugging. "Anyway introductions. Adrian, this is Professors Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, their the two main instructors at Beacon Academy, the place I'm staying at to learn how to be a Huntsman. They've also been helping me out with getting weapons and gear for me being the Fang Hunter along with giving me intel on their operations."

"Ah I see, so these are your allies in this world?" Adrian said aloud before he then saluted the pair with the standard professionalism and finesse he had learned for years from his training as a Death Korps soldier before he chose to leave and begin a new life in Wallachia. "I am Sargent Adrian Marasti, commander of the Wallachian Royal Guard and a comrade to Corporal Ragna. We served together in the Gallian-Imperial War."

"A pleasure to meet you Sargent Marasti, I'm quite surprised to see one of Mr. Blaze's allies have appeared here on our world." Ozpin said. The young man definitely looked like a perfect look alike of the famous infantry unit of the Imperium of Man, just without any of the more advanced weapons used by said soldiers like lasguns. His uniform was quite damaged, the cuts doubt from the earlier fight with the Grimm. The burns however were another thing, either he used an explosive against the Grimm or perhaps he was caught in a previous battle.

"Well, I didn't think something like this would have happened to me regardless. " Adrian said as he looked down at his uniform. "I was fighting against Imperial forces during a border skirmish in Wallachia sometime after the end of the fight in Gallia, leading a force of soldiers against Imperial positions. I was attacked by several Imperials at once and trying to fight them off. Eventually, I chose to use the grenades on me to take them down and get my squad to safety."

"Wait, you blew yourself up?" Glynda said with an unnerved tone in her voice.

"Yeah, Adrian is one crazy guy." Ragna said with a smirk. "Trust me when I say he is as fanatic as they come due to him being a former Krieger for the Empire before he up and left the Imps. He was a big help during the war in teaching us some of their tactics which helped save our asses during the war."

"I see..." Ozpin said as he turned to Adrian. "So then Mr. Marasti, what can you tell us about your history with Mr. Blaze?"

"I was sent to Gallia to guard the Prince and Princess of Wallachia when I met with the Seventh Platoon." Adrian said, "By the orders of Prince Theodore, I was almost immediately transferred to the Platoon as an active combat officer. I helped defeat some of my younger, more inexperienced 'brothers' in combat, with little mercy."

"I assume your talking about other Kriegsmen that were still loyal to the Empire?" Ozpin said.

Adrian nodded in response."I came from the Empire itself... But I was rescued from the clutches of its leaders by the King of Wallachia. The unit I served with is known as the Death Korps of Krieg 43rd Heavy Infantry Regiment. We specialize in Trench Warfare, attrition, artillery bombardment, siege breaking and combined arms assaults upon enemy positions. No Mercy is ever shown to our foe and there are no prisoners taken during a Krieg assault. I was 12 years old during the Border Skirmishes, when I got rescued by the King... And the indoctrination I had been subjected to had been broken."

"I see, you must have gone through a quite a lot." Glynda said. "I take it Mr. Blaze told you of how we know of your group?"

"The series known as Warhammer 40k? Yes he has told me about it." Adrian said. "To be honest, I'm slightly more surprised by the fidelity with which the Korps is represented in it, save for maybe the Laser Rifles."

"You mean to say that it's very much the same for your world's version of them?" Glynda said, surprised to hear that the Death Korps in Eden really was pretty much the same in terms of combat prowess and harsh lifestyle.

"Indeed." Adrian said. "I was leading a charge in the Border Skirmishes when I was downed by a Wallachian Machine Gun, with a second comrade of mine dying moments later right next to me and hundreds of others suffering the same fate. The Death Korps is a fanatic suicidal army and the way that Warhammer represents us is almost completely true. Unbending loyalty to the cause, will to sacrifice ourselves for the greater good of whom we serve and the desire to fight and die during a shock and awe attack, a mass charge, just to see the enemy tremble moments before you utilize your bayonet to kill them, or shoot them. Those beliefs transferred over when I was rescued... But I serve no Emperor, in his stead are my friends and the Royal Family of Wallachia... I'd be willing to die for any of them."

Ragna then patted the Kreig soldier on the back. "That's why despite some in the squad, including me, had some negative thoughts about him at first he proved to be a good friend and ally. He may not be good at say espionage, but if you want someone to attack an enemy force with ferocity and tear into them without mercy or when you want to have someone provide a distraction that would be able to get an enemy group's attention, he's your guy."

Both Ozpin and Glynda were a little shocked to know that Adrian really did embody many of the die hard traits that they had come to learn from their charge that had lived with them at Beacon, with the exception of the die hard fanaticism and devotion to a Emperor that would have been seen as a God. Of course, if there was those traits in anything, it was no doubt to the Walaachian Royal Family who Ragna knew well due to him working and fighting alongside their prince and princess during the war in Gallia from what he had told them and Qrow.

Glynda then spoke up, wanting to learn a little more about the young man. "How... How old are you Mr. Marasti?"

"I'm 18 now." Adrian said simply. "I was about 12 during the so-called rescue."

Glynda nodded as she then saw the state of his mask with all of the burns, marks, and scratches all over the mask along with the symbols, including the skull inlay. "So what caused you to finally show your face since if you much like your counterparts in 40k, then you wouldn't have removed it unless it was torn off your corpse?"

Adrian then took his mask off of him and looked down into it with a small smile on his face. "Until my stay with squad seven, this was my face... Somehow, they got me to show my real face outside." He then put the mask next to the pair of dog tags he had on him and let it hang by his belt.

Ozpin then nodded in understanding. "I see." He said. "What got you to finally take off your literal and emotional mask then?"

Adrian then faced the white haired professor with a smile on his face, one that showed the wise teacher how much the experience had changed him. "A hope for a normal future. Along with a home I could call my own among the Sevens."

Ozpin simply smiled at the young man with learning that piece of information. "That's good to hear. I'm glad that you've found a new and better purpose in your life Mr. Marasti. In my mind, those who were evil or used by those of evil intentions, but who want to change their ways should be given a new chance to make amends. While it is a challenge for all who do undertake it, in the end the reward of finally having those around you accept you for all you've done is well worth it."

Glynda nodded in agreement with her partner's words. She then gave off a little smile of her own towards Ozpin. "No doubt Mathias will be very interested in meeting with them now yes?" Ozpin simply nodded in response to his long time partner's comment.

Both Ragna and Adrian tilted their heads to the side in confusion upon hearing the name of someone neither of them knew. "Whose Mathias?" They both said at the same time.

Glynda simply chuckled at the two's expressions. "Someone you'll meet soon. He's been part of Beacon for almost, what is it now, Headmaster?"

Ozpin thought about it for a second or two before responded. "I'd say about six or seven years. And before either of you two ask, he didn't repeat classes. He lives here."

"Oh." Both young men form Eden said.

He then spoke up again. "Well either way, I believe it is time for us to return to Beacon for the final ceremony. I had told the students to wait out in the quad while me and Glynda were to look into something in forest. No doubt everyone there is quite antsy in waiting for us all to return. Of course since you have obtained the special chess piece I had put there, it will also be the chance for me to talk about the special privileges you gain from that.

Ragna nodded in understanding. "Alright then." He then pointed at Adrian with his thumb. "But what about Adrian here?"

"He can come with us well, he can simply observe the ceremony from of the higher floors and out of sight from the other students." Ozpin replied.

Ragna looked to Adrian as the ex-Imperial simply nodded to his friend. "Okay then, get's get going." Ragna said as the four went to Beacon.

* * *

 _Later..._

"...Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark." Ozpin said as he speak towards a group of four young men in knight armor that were side by side. "You brought back the black bishop pieces. From this day forth, you will be known as team CRDL, Cardinal. Cardin Winchester shall be your leader from now on."

The four boys nodded at Ozpin before they stepped off the stage to allow the next team to step up.

"Man, I still can't believe we finished the exam in one piece." Ruby said with a sigh with Weiss, Blake, and Yang next to her with Ragna a number of feet away and leaning against the wall. Ruby was glad to see her new friend alive once he had made it back to Beacon with Ozpin and Glynda walking with him. She had given him a big hug and said she was glad to see him okay after seeing him fight such a strong Grimm. Ragna then patted her on the head with a easy going smile on his face and said he was going to be fine even with the Chimera as an enemy. Yang then walked up and punched him in arm and said he was crazy for doing something like that but said he was pretty awesome for doing that. Blake nodded at him with a smile on her face and Weiss gave him a smile and a wave such he returned.

"Hey, from what you guys told me before, you did great against the Nevermore with that plan you were able to come up with Ruby along with Jaune and the others with the Deathstalker." Ragna said with a smile. "You should be glad that you were able to win against such Grimm in the first place." Once he had reunited with the eight students, they had told him about their separate fights with the two strong Grimm. He had to admit, both Ruby and Jaune had a knack for coming up with plans in a battle that were quite effective in dealing with their opponents. He especially had to admit that Ruby's plan to deal with the Nevermore was similar in how crazy it was to Welkin having the Edelweiss and the Dragoon drive across the Vasel River to attack the Imps on the otherside of the body of water.

"Oh uh, thanks Ragna." Ruby said bashfully. "I mean it was in the heat of the moment and their wasn't any other idea the others had come with so I just did it."

"Hey! I would have made an idea that could have worked!" Weiss said with a frown.

"Oh come on Weiss, you supported Ruby's plan without any problems." Yang said to the heiress.

*sigh* "Fair enough." Weiss simply said.

 _'Well this reminds me of Largo admitting his loss to Welkin after we helped to clear the east side of the Vasel river.'_ Ragna thought with a smirk. He couldn't help but see a little of Welkin in Ruby in that they had obsessions about certain topics that they got lost in easily along with them coming up with out of the box plans. Granted Welkin's plan had far more importance behind it since the fate of Gallia itself was in the balance as compared to Ruby and the others fighting the Nevermore and Deathstalker.

He then saw Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora walk up towards the stage. He nodded towards the and gave them a thumbs-up for good luck. Ren and Pyrrha nodded towards him while Nora flashed him a peace sign and Jaune gave him a wave.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren." Ozpin said to the four. "You all chose the white rook pieces, and shall be known from now on as Team JNPR, Juniper." Nora then hugged Ren with a smile on her face as the professor continued. "Your team leader shall be... Jaune Arc."

All four of them were surprised to hear that, especially Jaune as he spoke out. "H-huh!? L-Lead by!?"

 _'Wow, either Ozpin has similar thoughts to myself about Jaune's potential, or this must be like Welkin hearing that he was going to be the leader of Squad 7 after he had joined the Militia.'_ Ragna thought.

Ozpin simply nodded to the young blonde. "Congratulations young man." His team mates also had no problem with the choice as Pyrrha gave Jaune a friendly shoulder bump. However, the new leader was unprepared for it and ended up falling on the ground.

Ragna facepalmed as he shook his head. _'Yeah... He still has quite a long way to go.'_

The newly made Team JNPR then walked off the stage as it was clear who was up next. Ragna then turned to Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang and smiled at them. "Good luck up there girls." He said simply.

"You got it Little Boy Blue." Yang said as she winked at him, to which he rolled his eyes at.

"Thanks Ragna." Ruby said as she waved at him. Weiss walked behind her as Blake simply nodded at him as the four young women walked up to the stage.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You all chose the white knight pieces. From today on, you will be referred to as Team RWBY, Ruby. Your leader will be... Ruby Rose."

Ragna couldn't help but snort at that. _'Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose? That is going to confuse a lot of people unless they knew about that beforehand. You didn't have much trouble coming up with that name didn't you Ozpin?'_

All four girls were surprised to hear Ruby being declared to be their team leader, especially Weiss who looked even more shocked then the others. Yang however, then got over her shock as she then went up and hugged Ruby hard.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang declared as she grinned like crazy.

Ragna then smiled at the sight, knowing full well that given enough time they could become an effective fighting force. Of course they would need to grow closer, like "reveal hidden secret about their past" closer in order to truly trust each other. However, their unique personalities could work well if push came to shove and especially once they get used to working with each other.

 _'I look forward to seeing them grow up together as a team and as friends.'_ The young hybrid thought to himself.

"Congratulations Team RWBY, now I believe we have one more student to add to Beacon's ranks." Ozpin said to the four girls.

"Oh, right." All four girls of Team RWBY said at the same time. They then walked off the stage as Ragna started walking up to the spotlight, ready to face the music.

"Last but not least is the student who had acquired the blue knight piece from the ruins, Ragna Blaze." Ozpin said as the hybrid stepped onto the stage as he stood with his heads behind his back and looking like a soldier in the military waiting for the orders of his Drill Sargent or officer. Ruby waved at the hybrid with a big smile on her face, which he returned with a simple nod and small smile of his own.

"This piece will allow you the privilege of being a one man team here Beacon, allowing you the freedom of setting your own times for looking on schoolwork, choosing your own missions, and have a dorm to yourself. However, the piece will also allow you the chance of working alongside which ever team you want to work with in either schoolwork or during missions." Ozpin spoke out. "Not only that, but you will also be able to create your own team from any students of the Academy, from any of the upperclassmen to the newer students joining our school late in the year. You will also take the position of team leader of the group you create, a role that will no doubt prove challenging for you but through enough work and support form those around you, you maybe able to step into the role and serve it with distinction."

Ragna was a little concerned about the last one since he had really ever wanted an officer's position back in Gallia. He always thought guys like Welkin, Matt, and Kurt were far better leaders then he could ever be since they could better see the bigger picture of a battle. He saw himself more as the trump card to smash enemy forces or a scalpel that was to take out certain targets. In fact, he was glad that Marina was the one sniper among them to be an NCO since she could get things across to the others due to her mindset and she always manages to keep her cool in battle. Of course, he had led groups of soldiers in the heat of a moment in a battle, especially when they were Darcsens who wanted him to led them. He wasn't too bad in terms of leading others since he was always able to inspire them via his actions in battle, but he would need to learn more about tactics and strategies for groups and how to command them effectively.

However, he was certainly glad to be on his own for right now since he could still be the Fang Hunter and be able to slip in and out of the school at night without anyone noticing. Of course, he would have to find ways to make a cover story to make sure Ruby and the others weren't wondering where he was and get ideas on trying to find him which could make things difficult for him in keeping his secret. So if he used ideas like studying hard in his room, or just going out to the town would be coming back later, they wouldn't be so concerned since they now knew full well that he could hold his own in a fight.

"I have no doubt you will be able to succeed here at Beacon, work effectively with your peers, and grow into a skilled Huntsmen during your stay here." Ozpin continued. "I know you will work your hardest and will find ways to succeed."

"Understood." Ragna said as he nodded at the Headmaster.

As the students clapped in the auditorium at the end of the ceremony, Ozpin then looked over to the holo-screen showing off the students that would be attending this year. "This is going to be an interesting year." He said to himself as he sees Adrian also clapping in the upper areas towards his good friend.

* * *

"Here is the school's main armory." Glynda said to Ragna and Adrian as the two walked with the combat professor. "This is where any students who have special permission from Ozpin or myself can own them if they didn't make any weapons on their own prior to coming here. If there is a certain weapon you want to use Mr. Marasti that appeals to your fighting style, you would be able to find it here. Of course if there is certain weapon you want made for you, Ozpin and I can buy it for you and you'll have a special locker or storage where you can keep them and choose at your leisure."

The three stopped in front of a large vault as Glynda put in a number combination that caused the door to open and showed the two soldiers of Eden a large amount of different weapons. Both of them were impressed by the sheer number of weapons in the dozens of racks, from firearms of different calibers to the different bladed and blunt melee weapons, to the shelves and boxes with different types of ammo and Dust containers.

"Man, you could arm a whole battalion with all of these weapons." Ragna said as he looked around. "So me and Adrian can choose from these weapons to use for the anti-WF missions?"

"Of course, but you will have to be careful with them since losing them wouldn't be very a good idea." Glynda said as she crossed her arms.

Adrian looked around and found a gray colored shotgun that looked like the M1897 shotgun that he recalled was used by soldiers from the United States of Vinland, one of the key members of the Atlantic Federation which supplied the Federation forces with weaponry that the Imperials were all too well familiar with. He pulled back the the pump action as he looked over the weapon with a through search to see if it was functioning effectively. It was working quite well and the feel of the weapon was comfortable and felt light in his hands.

"Nice weapon." Ragna said. "Now if only you-"

"Don't. I know your just going to make a "fix bayonets" joke since its my normal go to for close combat." Adrian said with a deadpan look on his face.

"Hey, Ted and Axel were the ones who started that first." Ragna said said while pointing at the Kreiger. "You can't blame me for having those jokes being put into my mind."

"Actually I can, since you also joined in on that." Adrian retorted.

"...Fair enough." Ragna said in a deadpan voice with a sweatdrop.

"So is their anything else your interested in Mr. Marasti?" Glynda said.

"Well, I could use a powerful enough rifle that's longer range then what I recently have on hand, along with a heavy assault weapon that could strike fear into the enemy." Adrian said. "Along with some other weapons I could use in battle. Also, Ragna said your weapons could transform from firearms into melee weapons. So maybe I could look into getting ones that would sit me in battle like say a spear since a bayonet turns a rifle into something similar."

"Very well then, I'll be sure to see about having some contacts of ours work on whatever weapons you want to use in the future." Glynda said. Adrian simply nodded back to the blonde haired teacher.

"Actually..." Ragna said with a smirk. "I think I may have an idea to bring you closer into the Kreigers of 40k."

Adrian and Glynda both looked at the hybrid with curious look on their faces. "What are you talking about Ragna?" The ex-Imperial said.

"Well could it be possible to fuse Dust into his cutlasses to add some more power to them? Maybe say something like Weiss's rapier with the revolver cylinder with the different Dust in the chambers?" Ragna said with having a hand on his chin as he thought. "Think something like the power swords from 40k that the Space Marines use in battle, perhaps it could allow him different ways to take down opponents."

Glynda took about a few seconds to think it over as she thought of ideas for Ragna's little suggestion. "Well, I believe their are ways to do something like that. As you said, we could make something similar to Miss Schnee's weapon. Depending on his enemy, Mr. Marasti could use different Dust for either non-lethal strikes or to use elemental strikes to counter other Dust types."

"I see. That could actually work." Adrian said as he thought other the idea. "Good idea Ragna."

"Thanks, I figured you could use an advantage like that." Ragna said with a smile. The more ways his friend had to tackle his opponents, the more unpredictable he could appear to his opponents.

"Actually Mr. Marasti, there is one other thing I wanted to speak with you about." Glynda said aloud.

"What do you mean Ms Goodwitch?" Adrian asked.

"Well Ozpin and I have talked and he said that perhaps we could have you attend Beacon Academy." The telekinesis user said.

Both young man were taken aback by what the combat instructor said. Sure Ragna figured Adrian could stay at Beacon as a guest or stay at one of Vale's hotels as temporary living quarters. That way, he would be close enough so he can stay in easy contact with the ex-Imperial so he can get him for missions against the White Fang along with dealing with any local street crime. At least Adrian wouldn't get bored being in this world while he would be dealing with school. However, Glynda's idea was certainly a great idea since that means they would be able to go on missions together along with having access to Beacon's resources could be helpful for the both of them to learn about their missions and for Adrian to learn more of the world he was in.

"Me, in school?" Adrian said, which a confused look on his face.

"Well think of it like this, you must not have had the chance to have a real normal life due to your upbringing. This could be a chance for you to interact with others around your own age and your own experience in combat could help the students grow more during my combat classes. Not only that, but you can get as much information as possible about the Grimm and the best ways to tackle them in battle."

"I'm sensing a but in there." Adrian said plainly.

"Indeed, while Ozpin and myself saw your skills in battle and you happen to be quite experienced, we believe that it would only be fair to see how you could tackle the same challenge that the other students undertook. Consider it a way for us to see how you deal with going through Grimm territory by yourself. " She said. "Not only that, but it would also show us how you deal with certain threats as well. Plus it could give you a better cover since if the students hear you underwent the same test they wouldn't have as much in terms of suspicion of you entering Beacon."

Adrian took around half a minute to think of what to say. He could understand the idea of doing the test so no one could think he was here on special recommendations or were just put into the academy for some strange reason. This way, he could get more experience in dealing with the various kinds of Grimm, knowing their weaknesses and see where he stands in the world.

"Very well then, I'll undergo the trial Ms. Goodwitch." The ex-Imperial said as he nodded towards Glynda.

"Understood, I'll sure to tell Ozpin about having the test tomorrow." Glynda said. "Be sure to pick out what ever weapons you think you need for the test along with your what you brought here to Remnant before it is time to turn in. You may want to get plenty of rest for tomorrow along with readying yourself mentally." She then turned to Ragna and spoke up. "Mr. Blaze, could you see about unlocking Mr. Marasti's Aura?"

"Oh right." Ragna said as he walked over to Adrian. "Alright man, so this is going to be my first time unlocking someone's Aura. Trust me though, much like I said before after the fight with the Deathstalkers, having Aura not only protects you but makes you superhuman so you can take on tougher opponents. Plus with a Semblance, you can make up new ways of attacking and strategies to use in battle." He then pats him on the shoulder as the hybrid smiled, "So ready to feel like a super soldier pal?"

The Kreigsmen simply nodded as Ragna then started to concentrate on focusing on Adrian's Aura. Once he had found it, he then poured some of his own Aura into Adrian in the hope of fully awakening the power of his friend's soul. Eventually, his efforts paid off as the ex-Imperial glow black as his Aura helped with any scratches, bruises, and energized him. Adrian couldn't help but be surprised at how his injuries were healing.

"Incredible..." Adrian said as he looked down at his hands. "You weren't kidding in how strong Aura can make you."

"Now you're one step closer to being a Huntsman." Ragna said as he crossed his arms. "So, ready for a new mission?"

Adrian saw his Aura's glow fade away as he still felt the increased power from Ragna unlocking it. It made think that had he had such a boost during the Gallian-Imperial War, he would have fought against a whole squad of Imperial soldiers by himself or even could take a few hits from heavy Imperial weapons. Now that he had such a boost to improve his already skilled and fit body, he felt like he could do much better in this world of monsters and super humans.

"When do we start?" Adrian said, a small smirk coming into his face.

"Welcome to the team man." Ragna said as the two shook hands.

* * *

 _Same time that day, a few miles away from Valor Village..._

"It truly is a great view from up here."

Selvaria was looking over the valley from the mountain she was on. It was a rather nice day with barely a cloud in the sky and the sun shining down on the area. She had asked Jacob to accompany him on one of his hunts since she needed to deal with her mental problems since she needed to overcome them if she was to look for Ragna. While she had been getting her skills back up to par as to where she was back on Eden, she still faltered due to the images of Johann's death and the image of Maximilian turning into a monster that killed her lover.

However, now that she thought about it, the creature Maximilian turned into looked similar to the grim in that parts of his skin turned black and his eyes became solid red dots that left red light trails whenever he moved.

 _'How could that have been possible? There's no way that Eden had Grimm on it since no one in history had recorded or even write anything about such creatures.'_ She thought. _'I had high access to certain projects in the Imperial Military due to my rank and Maximilian's position allowing him to learn of top secret programs in the R &D department. However, something like the Grimm could have been hard to keep a secret and from what Jacob and Lauren told me, keep Grimm in containment was attempted but wasn't possible in the end. So how could they be on Eden, at alone be used for tests like they must be?' _

"Selvaria! Are you coming?" Jacob said to the young woman. He had on him his usual hunting rifle, a Remington Model 700 with several stripper clips on his ammo belt along with a 50 caliber hunting revolver in a holster on his right hip and a machete and hunting knife on his left hip. He always made it a good point to have himself well armed for when he going on longer hunts. He wasn't as skilled a shot of a huntsmen, but he was quite close to it since he was able nail Grimm from over seven hundred meters away. He could hold his own in a fight with a few Grimm, but he would need to be on his feet in order to survive against a large enough group.

"Oh sorry, I was just impressed by the view." She said with a smile on her face. She had brought with her Ruhm, a spare hunting rifle that Jacob owned just in case he lost the one he was using, her revolver and rapier, and finally her Valkyrian lance and shield. While Jacob was curious about the weight of the gear on her, she simply laughed it off and said she had dealt with heavier gear before and it wasn't a problem for her. She had on for clothes a white shirt with a light brown coat on her person along with combat boots and brown jeans. She had chosen to ware something other then her Imperial uniform since she didn't need such a thing for hunting.

She was still worried about how she would fair against the Grimm since she was still dealing with the memories of Johann's death, but she needed to do something like this since she had to one day go out and find Ragna, no matter where he was in the world. So when she goes out to search for him, she would no doubt end up fighting against the Grimm that existed outside the walls of Valor village.

While it was dangerous, she needed to do this hunt for them in order to finally reach the point where in the most dire times she could finally snap herself out of it.

They then went off, going a several miles away from Valor as Jacob was using a map he had to make sure he knew they were heading in the correct direction. While he had good direction he did want Selvaria to learn the paths he used to get to his usual hunting spots. Plus, she could learn where to go to in the forests and not lose her way so easily.

"So where is this spot we're going to Jacob?" Sel asked.

"It's a hunting spot were big game such as deers and even bears. I usually sell the skins to help out with the family's finances and I also give out some of the meat as well, plus as you can guess we also used it for dinner as well." Jacob said.

"You know I figured that from the amount of meat you keep in the fridge whenever I cook." Selvaria said a smile. "Not that I don't appreciate it, it has been helpful when I make recipes."

"I see." Jacob said while smiling "Well I'm glad that you understand. Although I have to ask, that firearm of yours, I hadn't asked before but what exactly is it?"

"Well it actually happens to be a fast firing machine gun that's also lightweight." Selvaria said. "It's name is Ruhm if your wondering, since you've told me that Huntsmen name their weapons."

"It's a machine gun? It looks more like a long barreled blunderbuss to me with how the end of the gun looks curved enough to resemble it." Jacob said.

Selvaria giggled. "I know, I had heard others say something similar to me in the past."

 _A while later..._

The two had kept up their small talk to pass the time as they soon got to the hunting spot which Jacob was talking about. She saw plenty of deer of both genders, a few moose with two males who were pushing each other around as they locked horns, along with several rabbits. It was quite a peaceful sight for the Valkyrian, seeing the creatures in such an environment.

Jacob then pulled out his sniper rifle as he looked around for prey that was either alone or looked to be in its prime. He had first settled on a young male deer who was eating grass by himself and as about to shoot. However, a mother deer and a younger fawn appeared as his target went over to them and joined the two. It was quite clear that they were a family so he decided to change targets since it would be wrong of him to kill that deer. He then set his sights on another deer that looked to be fully alone and was in the prime of its life. He adjusted the sights on his scope and made sure that his round could kill the creature instantly, not wanting to make it suffer and slowly die out and giving it a merciful death.

Selvaria then armed down her hunting rifle as she looked through her iron sights. While she wasn't a full on sniper, her enhanced eyesight allowed her to see targets at ranges that only people with sharp eyes (such as Marina Wulfstan form Squad 7 being an example) could be able to see. She set the scope to be sighted correctly on the It looked to be quite muscular so that met that she would need to take careful aim and not ruin any of the meat via the round she was using.

The two then took deep breaths as they squeezed the triggers.

*BANG* *BANG*

Both shots rung out almost at the same time as the two targets were hit by the rounds and were killed before they could hit the ground. The other animals then fled in a panic, wanting to escape the same fate that had befallen the two other creatures. Within a few minutes, the whole clearing was empty as the two then approached their prey as Jacob looked them over thoroughly.

"Hmm... Looks like we managed to get our shots in correctly." Jacob said as he checked the two dead animals. "I have to admit Selvaria, I didn't think you were a sharpshooter, but I'm kinda impressed."

"It's nothing really." Selvaria said. Though she wasn't a sniper if one was to classify her from the soldier types on Eden, she did have extensive training in some of those classes. She had enough skill with a rifle to where she could cut it as a scout and even be considered a full on marksmen when using a 2x scope on her rifle. She was also quite skilled in using anti-tank lances like Lancers, SMGs and assault rifles from the Shocktroopers, and even Mortars from the Grenadiers. She had even picked up on martial arts as well, all in Maximilian's attempt to make her a living weapon that could defeat any foe that dared to stand in his way. Of course she would now use the lessons she had learned and would use them for a better cause.

"Well then, time to get to work." Jacob said as he took out his hunting knife and began to cut into the corpses as he looked for the best parts of the meat to take with them. He also brought some bags with him to put them inside as Selvaria opened them up and helped him out. After a few minutes of collecting, he then took out his canteen and used some of the water to wash off any blood that got on him.

"Ok then, let's see about getting the rest of the bodies home as well." He said.

"Understood." Selvaria said as she began to move to the deer that Jacob had shot. However, her senses kicked in as she began looking around the area of the clearing.

 _'Several unknowns are surrounding us. But I can't tell how many.'_ She thought. _'They might not be human, so they must be Grimm.'_

Jacob then looked to Selvaria who was looking around the area around her. He could only guess that Selvaria must have an idea that danger was around them. He then pulls out his revolver and double checks to see if it is loaded and then puts the cylinder back in and readies himself.

Soon coming through the brushes was a trio of Beowolfs that came charging through. Jacob was able to kill one using an HE round that was luckily able to nail one of them in the eye which blew up part of its head. Selvaria then quickly took aim with Ruhm and while images came up of Johann's death, but she quickly fired off a burst which took out another one of them her whole body was shaking somewhat. She tried to aim at another Beowolf but the images were coming on strong and she almost dropped her gun as Jacob was able to take out its leg as fell.

Jacob then ran over to Selvaria and saw she wasn't in the best shape. "Selvaria we have to go, more of them could be coming soon." He then shot at the downed Beowolf as he finally killed it.

"A-Alright." Selvaria said as she put right left hand to her head. They then began to head off as Jacob began to use his hunting rifle to use its scope so he could see if their were any other Grimm following them. Selvaria looked panicked since the memories was now She was still able to keep running along with keeping a good grip on her weapon despite her deteriorating mental state.

They then got to another clearing as Jacob then fired at another Beowolf with his revolver and took out its head in a lucky shot which blew up much of its head. He then quickly reloaded as this time an Ursa came through the brushes as he re-aimed his weapon at the incoming Grimm as he fired off the rounds in rapid succession, hitting the Grimm in the chest area as it was wounded by the exploding rounds. He then drew his machete and cut at its head as he dodged a claw swipe. He was able to leave a large enough cut which caused a good amount of blood to fly from the cut he left on it that sprayed a little on his face. He then put his revolver under the chin of the Ursa as he fired off its last round and blasted apart the area where its brain would have been.

He then quickly pulled out his hunting rifle and took down down at where he could hear the incoming Grimm were coming from. He then saw a Beowolf appearing from what he could tell from the light of its red eyes as they closed in. He then fired off a round as he hit it in the right arm as it fell forward and landed on its face. He then acquired a new target as he managed to nail it in the skull as the round was able to break off a sizable part of its bone like armor. He then quickly reloaded as he left off another round as he quickly aimed down the scope at the spot his previous round impacted he fired off another round. It flew true and punched right through the head of the Beowolf as it fell forward dead.

Jacob was getting concerned as he heard several more Grimm seemed to be on their way due to Selvaria's current condition. "Selvaria come on! I need your help here! If you don't calm down, it could cost us our lives!" He continued to fire off the remaining rounds in his hunting rifle as he quickly put in another stripper clip into his rifle and continued to fire. However, while he was able to take out a couple more Grimm he put his rifle away and reloaded his revolver as fast as he could before a group of Grimm then out of the trees. They were made up of several Beowolfs and trio of Ursa which were gunning for the duo that were looking to be somewhat easy prey, although the male was proving to be far more of a fighter then the female.

"Selvaria! Please, I need your help to win this fight!" Jacob yelled as barely dodged a one of the Ursa's swiping at him with its claws. He then lashed out with his machete as he was grazed by another claw strike which caused his Aura to flare up. He was then hit from behind by a Beowolf that tackled him as he quickly stabbed it in the head with his machete when he switched into a reverse grip. It screamed in pain as he got it off of him as he then cut into its neck, the cut being deep enough to kill it. He then took the chance to reload his revolver as he got four rounds into it before he was forced to dodge from another Beowolf, the fifth round falling out of his hand. He managed to shoot it

Selvaria meanwhile was being surrounded by two Beowolfs as they moved around her. She had dropped Ruhm to the ground at this point as held her head with both hands as she kept getting the images in her mind, seeing Johann's death before her again and again.

However, while she was hesitating and seeing the images of the past, part of her mind was urging her to fight. She couldn't help but feel a small part of herself try to get her body to move and attack the Grimm. However, the images of Johann's death still effected her at times, although she hadn't been dealing with nightmares of the incident as frequently. But now with the number of Grimm around her and their eyes looking much like that time with Maximilian that still haunted her, she was losing her cool and beginning to let it effect her.

 _'Selvaria, don't waste time... you must protect him, for the sake of the kids...'_ The side that wanted her to fight said.

 _'I can't, those monsters... they just remind me of...'_ The side that wanted her to just run or give up said.

 _'General... I believe you can become a hero in the eyes of those you can now project. It may take who knows how many years, but I think you can really make a difference for those that can not defend themselves._ _You could be seen as a protector of those that cannot protect themselves. You'll become a person that protects and fights for others, not a weapon to kill your enemies.'_

 _'J-Johann?'_ Selvaria thought to herself, thinking she was hearing his voice. _'N-No, I remember that he told me that after we had joined Ragna and Lt. Gunther.'_

 _'Be back soon okay?'_

Selvaria's eyes then opened up as she heard a familiar young voice in her mind as she stopped shaking.

 _'Promise me that both you and Jacob will be okay out there. I'm not sure what you'll encounter out there, but please don't do anything dangerous.'_

Selvaria then the recalled the time when Lauren and the kids had seen them off. They were concerned with how far Jacob was going this time in his hunt, along with her own safety since Lauren had heard about how she ended up hesitating during her training with the dummies they had helped to set up for her. The lady of the house was aware that there could be the chance that Selvaria could freeze up, but the Valkyria had been adamant about going on this hunting expedition in order to face the Grimm to overcome her fear. In the end, Lauren relented but wanted the both of them to be careful regardless and to come back safe.

The last line she had heard form that moment was form Megan who went up and hugged her with concern on her face at the two going out hunting.

 _'Please come back safe with daddy okay Miss Selvaria?'_

Selvaria then let her hands fall down from holding her head. She then felt her right hand go to the handle on her rapier.

 _'Save... him...'_

She then had her hand close around her sword's handle

 _'Save him...'_

 _'I must save him!'_ Selvaria thought as her Blue Flame exploded around her along with a gust of wind. She then dashed across the clearing at high speed and stabbed her rapier into the head of the Beowolf.

Jacob was stunned to see that Selvaria had gone from someone having a mental breakdown to someone that was now ready to do or die. He also saw the cobalt flames surrounding the young woman as he first thought it was something like a power up Semblance, much like he had heard from some of the Huntsmen that he was well-acquainted with. However, it was different from those type of Semblances since he could somehow feel pressure in the air that made him feel heavy. Not only that, but he was certain that she hadn't had her Aura unlocked by him or Lauren before they had left.

Selvaria then removed her blade from the skull of the Beowolf and flicked it to the side. She then let out a sigh, except it was one of relief as she looked down to her rapier. She then looked towards the Grimm that were in the clearing and were staring at her while acting more cautious then they did previously as they moved slowly around the area. She then looked towards the group of Grimm with a frown on her face as she stared at them.

"Now, it is time for you to disappear monsters." She said as she took a combat stance.

 **Play OST: Warhammer Vermintide 2 Unreleased OST - Last Hero Standing**

She then dashed towards the closest Ursa and unleashed a flurry of stabs on its body. Her arm moved like a blur as she stabbed its stomach area and unleashed a final one that went right through its head. She then removed her blade and threw a spin kick at the head of a charging Beowolf as she sent it flying several feet and knocked out a a few teeth. She then quickly pulled out her revolver and fired out a few rounds into the chest of a Beowolf as it was knocked down by the impact of the rounds, then another Beowolf was hit by Selvaria hitting it on the head with a pistol whip which cracked the skull like armor.

She then kicked another Beowolf as it was about to snap its jaws at her, then followed up with a number of quick slashes that cut off both the limbs and the head of the Grimm within the blink of an eye. She then easily sidestepped the an Ursa trying to crush her as she then stabbed it through the arm as it roared in pain. She then dodged the retaliatory claw swipe as she then kicked the Ursa in the chest , causing the Grimm to side back several yards as she then sidestepped the attack as she cut off the head of the offending Beowolf.

She then put away her sword as she then loaded in an ammo box into Ruhm as she quickly took aim at a trio of Beowolfs charging at her. She quickly let out a few bursts of bullets as they tore through the bodies of the Grimm as black blood flew from their bodies. She then jumped over a charging Ursa as she spun in the air and let lose a stream of bullets at another Ursa which was able to tear apart its chest area as it eventually fall and began to dissipate as she then landed and redrew her rapier. She then sent a number of blade beams at another trio of Beowolfs as they were easily destroyed as she then sped forward and stabbed through the armored skull of another Beowolf as her Valkyrian blade easily pierced through it. She then quickly reloaded her revolver as she then quickly dashed at another Beowolf as she then quickly put it under its head as she fired off two rounds which killed it, and then let lose a fury of slashes at another Beowolf as its limbs fell from its body along with its head.

She then powered up her sword as she then thrust it forward and let lose a more powerful blade beam which consumed another Ursa as she then spin kicked another Beowolf as it went flying away as she then fired off a couple more rounds into the chest of the Grimm which wounded it. She then dodged another Beowolf as she quickly cut off the head of the Grimm. She then nailed another Beowolf with the pommel of her rapier as it was stunned which allowed her to put her pistol under the Grimm's head and quickly double tapped, killing it off.

Selvaria then caused her Blue Flame to explode out further as she sped up, becoming more of a blue blur which cut apart several more Beowolfs before they could react as she slid across the ground and let loose several more blade beams at an Ursa that had just charged into the clearing which overwhelmed it and fell. She then put away her rapier and then pulled out her lance and shield as they extended outward as she readied herself aimed her lance towards a group of more Grimm coming out of the woods. Several more Beowolfs along with a pair of Ursa were coming in, teeth aimed at both her and Jacob. However, behind them was something that made her surprised as she saw what appeared to be a giant golem of rock with what looked like a Grimm mask on the main body as it was running behind them.

"Selvaria! That's a Creep!" Jacob said as he pointed at the golem. "It's a Grimm that can bring non-living objects and make them into powerful bodies that it can control for combat. You have to separate it from the body its controlling in order to kill it quickly."

"Got it." Selvaria said as she then spun in place and threw her shield at a pair of Beowolfs. Much to his surprise, her shield was able to hit the first one and somehow bounced off of it and nailed the other in the head. She then fired off several strong laser blasts (which were stronger then the ones from her rapier) which completely destroyed the Beowolfs she was aiming at. She then dashed forward and speared her lance through the stomach of one of the Ursas as she then quickly thrust her lance at high speed against two Beowolfs which tried to get at her from behind. Her weapon was moving at high speed as it appeared to be a blur as she stabbed through even their armor as she then smacked another Beowolf away as she then saw her shield still in the air as she grabbed it and blocked an Ursa from slashing at her. She then slammed it with her shield, causing it to be stunned as she followed up with a spin kick that caused it to stumble further as she followed it up with a fast stab to the head. She then seemingly teleported away from the Creep's giant stone fist as she then fired off several beams at the stone golem, causing surprising damage to the rocks which made it up.

She then threw her shield again as she landed a hard palm strike to the chest of another Beowolf, causing it to stop its attack and slide back as she pivoted around another and slammed it in the back of the head with her lance. Her shield nailed up to three Grimm this time, even making some cracks in the armor of the Beowolfs it hit. She then leaped into the air as she dodged another swing from the Creep as she barely cleared it without injury. She then aimed her lance at the golem as it further damaged the body of the construct along with grabbing her shield.

When she landed, an Ursa knocked a sizeable rock to her which she blocked as her shield created a barrier that stopped the incoming projectile. Selvaria then fired off several more beams at the remaining Grimm and took out of them, leaving the Creep behind as the final enemy on the field. She noticed that the body of the golem wasn't all that strong since her regular blasts were able to easily damage it. The Creep then swung down its right arm as it tried to crush her as she then smirked as she realized what would make the most sense to take it out. She then teleported well enough away that it would take a few seconds for her final move. She started to charge up her lance as the Creep tried to close the distance as she focused on the mask in the boulder that made up the main body.

After a couple of seconds, the lance glowed blue as she thrust it forward at where the mask was.

"Now burn!" She yelled as a large laser beam blast out of the lance and quickly made its way towards the Creep as its single eye widened. The beam hit the Grimm dead center as the golem was consumed by the resulting explosion as the main boulder were the Creep was controlling it was destroyed. The explosion was large as the shockwave shook the trees surrounding it and caused Jacob to put his arms in front of him as the wind from the explosion blew his clothes and hair back and made him close his eyes.

 _'W-What in Qum's name was that laser she fired!?'_ He thought as the wind started to die down. Then saw Selvaria standing in front of the remains of the golem, the Creep no doubt annihilated from the sheer power of the blast. Any remains of the golem fell to the ground in pieces as the large smoke cloud that was made was now dissipating.

 **OST End**

Selvaria breathed in and out slowly as she slowed down the adrenaline pumping through her veins as well as turn off her Blue Flame. She then showed off a smile as she looked to the sky above her, seeing the sun getting slowly closer to the horizon and with a few clouds in the sky. She finally felt like she was free from her previous demons as her mind finally felt free from its previous pain, now it was truly clear. Her remembering the promises she made to Jacob's family and what Johann had told her the day she left the Empire for a new life, giving her the push she needed to finally overcome her demons and finally fight back without anything holding her back.

She then looked down at her rapier as she softly smiled in the reflection of her blade. _'Johann... Thank you.'_ She thought. _'Even after you're gone, you still managed to get me out of a difficult situation. Just like at Ghirlandaio that day. I promise that I will move forward and find Ragna, for your sake.'_

"Selvaria... I had no idea you were that powerful." Jacob said as he was still on the ground, stunned with the power that the young woman had given out. The way she fought was impressive as she had easily cut down the Grimm without so much as breaking a sweat. She moved with such speed and grace, it made him wonder if she truly was a Huntress for a few seconds before he dismissed the idea. However, it only begged the question as to how she had such power in the first place and what she truly was.

Selvaria then put her weapons away with a smile as she walked over to the man on the ground as she held out a hand to him. "Come on Jacob its time for us head back. I think this trip may have helped me out in more ways then one."

* * *

 **Goddamn... FINALLY GOT THIS DONE!**

 **It has been a long time coming but I finally got this chapter up. Considering how it has been going with my schoolwork, I haven't gotten enough time to work on this story especially in practicing for the tests I've been doing at my college. However, now I feel like I can get this out and finally update this story.**

 **Now for this chapter, we see how much Ragna has been able to deal with the Grimm on his own as well as a clear demonstration of his power against a powerful Grimm. The Chimera was something I came up with for Ragna to fight since just using the usual Grimm we see in Vol 1 wouldn't be enough in my opinion. Plus, we've seen Grimm versions of Dragons, Griffons, and a Sea Dragon through the volumes, so a Chimera wouldn't be too out of place.**

 **Now if Ragna using his Blue Flame, it was mainly to wrap up the fight quickly since he had already seen his current level of skill in fighting the Chimera and its reinforcements. Now it isn't to say that he couldn't have dealt with the enemies with his own skills without the Blue Flame, but it would have made him take more time then usual, especially since if he heard the fighting that Adrian was doing and would have wanted to check it out but couldn't since he would still be fighting.**

 **As for Ozpin and Glynda seeing the Blue Flame in action, while they had seen it activated before during Ragna's stay at Beacon prior to school starting and had seen the crater via Qrow calling them after the fight, this is in fact the first time they were able to truly see his power in action. Now due to the boost that the Aura had given him, he is able to deal with tough opponents much easier especially when he confronts the stronger enemies later such as Adam and Salem's other key fighters.**

 **As for Selvaria, we now have her first battle against the Grimm but this also helps her finally snap out of her mental state. I chose to add in Selvaria using her shield in an offensive role similar to Captain America was an idea that I think would work since Valkyria are superhuman so their reaction time and reflexes would be many times faster then normal people. Plus I figure that Selvaria would be well versed in using her weapons in multiple ways, especially since in my mind Maximum wanted her to be the perfect weapon. This is also why I put in the idea that she learned martial arts along with learning the various weapons and styles that the different classes have. This is also a big reason why I had said that Ragna had to train hard during the Gallian-Imperial War, because it was vital for him to grow in skill and power.**

 **Also, I figured that some of the OCs that I will put in story in the future, should get some good moments. So with Jacob, one of the OCs I've already made, I figured should get a chance to fight some Grimm and show he was a skilled Hunter. Not only that, but the idea of having someone in danger that she had gotten along with would no doubt be a trigger to finally get Sel to snap out of her condition.**

 **Back to Ragna, I figure that while it is cliche, I needed him to be on his own for right now. I mean as much as it would be tempting for humorous situations, I wasn't going to put him in Team RWBY. Plus it would throw off the dynamics of the other teams. Plus if he was, they would no doubt ask questions about where he goes when he is not in school or with them, which would lead to them finding out about him being the Fang Hunter. So this way, they don't ask as many questions and he can make better cover stories so they don't find out right away.**

 **But don't worry, he'll be making a team soon enough by end of this story. And I'm pretty sure you guys know who will be one of those members.**

 **Anyway, hope you all like this chapter and here's the sneak peak for the next chapter.**

* * *

 _Next Time on RWBY: Remnant of Flames_

 _Well, time for the first official day of school for me._

 _Your test begins now, good luck Mr. Marasti._

 _These Grimm are truly annoying._

 _Go and represent Team RWBY!_

 _Please, compared to a Chimera three Alpha Beowolfs won't be that problematic._

 _Weiss, let me just say I've seen this type of argument before with a group I was in._

 _Nice job and welcome to Beacon Adrian._

 _So that's the guy Ozpin told about, I like him already._

 _So Selvaria what exactly are you?_

 _I am... a Valkyria._

 _Next Chapter: Chapter 12: The Badge and the Burden_

* * *

 **Alright, now onto the omake for this chapter.**

* * *

Omake: A New Player Enters

 _'Simply incredible, Mr. Blaze's powers are more then I could have expected.'_

Ozpin was watching the video of Ragna's battle with the Chimera Grimm, the pack of Beowolfs, and the Deathstalkers he fought with alongside his friend Adrian, just to really see for himself the sheer power that the young Valkyrian possessed. The level of power he had behind his physical attacks impressed him as if he learned to harness it enough, it could match or even surpass Miss Xiao Long's Semblance if he truly went all out. His energy sword beams were also rather strong but his large energy beam truly showed the level of destructive force the young man had it his command. He remembered what Qrow had showed him when he made the call to show him the hybrid and the large crater he made with a strong enough blast.

 _'If James were to hear about this, he would no doubt wish to know more about the young man and met with him personally.'_ Ozpin thought, thinking to his ally in Atlas. While James Ironwood would approach situations with the aggressiveness of a military commander, he would have to see that this young man from another world would be a good ally to have, especially since does respect officers that have earned it through their actions. If anything, he could see Ironwood respecting the young soldier for his skill in battle and good insight.

He then turned off the video as he then pulled out several papers on the students in put them in groups of four, representing the teams they were in. He had finished up the file for Ragna that would allow him to not be cast with suspicion from others that wanted to learn about him, and put it off to the side.

*DING*

The elevator's usual noise when it gets to the floor it needed sounded off as the doors opened. Footsteps soon sounded off as whoever the noise belonged to was walking towards the Headmaster. Ozpin was still organizing the files as he looked up slightly to see who was approaching him. The shadows covered most but not all of the person's features as he could see the black boots that were on his feet. They certainly not belonging to any of the facility staff but did resemble ones that knew a certain young man that he was well acquainted with.

"So, I'm guessing this year's entrance exam has some promising new faces there Ozpin?" The figure in shadow said.

Ozpin chuckled at the familiarity of the voice. "Indeed, you would be impressed with those that have joined this year. However, before we go into that, how did the mission go? Were you able to take care of the White Fang?"

"Heh heh, are ya kidding Ozpin? It wasn't a problem at all." The figure said. "You know my stealth skills are second to none, especially with my Semblance. I was able to kill a good chunk of the bastards before they could even tell I was there and raised the alarm. Of course, I had been able to hack in to shut it down before they could raise it so when it didn't came on they ended up panicking and trying to find where I would strike next. It wasn't long until I took down all of them without a problem and only the officer they had with them proved difficult."

"I suppose they must have been sending more of their people out to guard their weapon shipments due to the Fang Hunter's actions." Ozpin said. "He has after all taken out or killed a few hundred of their members and destroyed quite a few of their bases in the past two months. They must be prioritizing certain shipments in order to try and make the best of their available manpower."

"Yeah, but these guys weren't that bad. I'm guessing that bull headed dumbass they have leading them is more or less focusing on killing the Fang Hunter since he is attacking them in so many ways. To be honest, I kinda want to meet the guy to see what he is like." The figure said. "He has been making things easier for the rest of us for that reason. Hell, I think Eris is trying to find out about him, like any leads on him if he is a freelance anti-WF agent. Unless... he is working under you."

"You always were a sharp one." Ozpin chuckled. "I do know who he is and in fact, he is around your age and attending the school this year. He happens to be in the running for being Beacon's strongest due to his unique abilities. He even took down a Chimera by himself earlier today and helped someone deal with a couple of Deathstalkers alogn with a group of Beowolfs without taking any serious damage due to his Aura and reflexes." Ozpin figured on not telling the young man about young Blaze's power as it would be funny in his opinion for the hybrid to be amused

The young man gave a whistle at what the Headmaster had said. "Damn. This guy must be something special if he was able to take down strong Grimm like that and not be in a hospital."

"He is, even though he does deny being so. It's his unique abilities and skill set that puts him apart form the other new students." Ozpin said. "I believe you to may may get along well once you encounter him."

"So, what's the guy's name?" The young man said while tilting his head.

"His name is Ragna Blaze, he'll be attending some of your own classes this year, So you'll end up seeing him both in and out of class quite a bit. Plus I believe you'll be surprised by the friend that is with him as well." Ozpin said.

"Friend?" The young man said confused. "Oh you mean the guy he helped out that you said earlier?"

"Indeed, he is actually based on the Death Korps of Krieg from Warhammer 40k." Ozpin said with a smirk.

"Wait seriously!?" The man said. "That's freaking cool! Now I really want to meet this guy and his Krieger friend."

"Well then I know the three of you will be good friends, you'll no doubt be able to truly give the White Fang something to fear." Ozpin said.

"Ragna Blaze huh?" The young man said as he finally stepped into the moonlight. He was a young Faunus of 16 years about 6 ft, 5 inches tall. He wore a specially modified Atlesian off duty uniform on his person. He had dark blue hair with fox ears sticking out from them and amber-colored eyes. He had several unique gadgets on his person with two special SMGs on his hips with several throwing knives, an Atlesian pulse pistol, and one large one on his right hip. He also had a single glass piece sticking out of a metal implant in his skull above his right eye. He also had a pair of fox tails sticking out behind him below a standard Atlesian pulse rifle on his back. If one was to look at the back of his neck, they would a stylized and broken snowflake on the back of his neck, symbolizing something from his past when he was a little child.

"Well then," the young man known as Mathias Vahlen said. "looks like I may have found a good partner and ally."

* * *

 **Name: Mathias Vahlen.**

 **Nickname: Blade of Wind, Atlas' Black Sword, Shadow of Technology(By a certain doctor Merlot from RWBY: Grimm Eclipse)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Kingdom: Atlas(Exiled), Vale.**

 **Occupation: Huntsman-in-Training, Special Operations Agent(Former)**

 **Appearance: Beacon Uniform, Heavily-modified Atlesian off-duty Uniform, with a broken snowflake on his back(Missing bits) etched a shining white, full-black sleeves and shirt. Dark Blue hair, Fox' ears and two tails, Amber eyes, good build, muscular, about 6 foot 5 inches, strong, has a Scouter-type holoprojector installed into his skull, right above his right eye, allowing for a Tac-Screen to emerge in front of it.**

 **Weapons: Standard-Issue Atlesian Pulse Rifle and pistol, modified Atlesian SMG Pair nicknamed 'Ghost of the Past', Pulse-Magnetic SMGs that launch high-power, high-caliber 9mm Magnetic Slugs enveloped in Plasma Dust(Molten Dust types, Fire, Tri-Strike and Ice), multiple throwing Daggers and a single family knife, with the Vahlen family motto etched on its blade 'Superbia Tribus'(Pride of the Tribe in Latin).**

 **Affiliation: Atlesian Military Spec Ops(Former), Valean Recon Division, Beacon, Vale.**

 **History: Exiled at the young age of 5 from Atlas due to unknown reasons, unable to return to his homeland and to his village of Faunus, the young boy has found himself taken under Ozpin's wing from the age of 7, and he now sees the man as a father-figure, whilst Glynda seems like his mother, treating him very much like a strict, but loving mother. He was trained from the age of 2 in the Atlesian Military, because of the Village he was in 'Cape Hope', being an Atlesian Military Recruitment ground and house for Military Experiments. Ever since that time, he has achieved incredible combat abilities and awareness of his surroundings, so much so that even a known huntsman couldn't easily take this young man in hand-to-hand or via an Ambush. He remembers befriending a young girl by the name of Weiss and making a promise with her, that should they ever split up, they'd reunite and marry, before being exiled. The two had known each other for just one year (Since both were 4), before he was thrown out. He speculates it was due to her family thinking he was threatening their 'heritage'... He now stands as a lone Fox Faunus, hunting and working for Vale, but remembering his promise...**

 **Personality: Distrusting of Atlesians. Distrusting of Schnee Family Members(Thus first encountering and disliking Weiss at the start, even though he can see the name resemblance with the girl), Racist hater, shy, awkward at times, fearless(Is willing to die for his friends if the situation calls)**

 **Aura level(The basic level of protection his Aura offers him): 5/10, he's a moderate one, able to withstand good amounts of punishment before collapsing.**

 **Semblance: Swiftest of Shadows, moves near-undetectable if he chooses the Stealth approach and, with his high speed during this state, he can kill someone via the 'Shadows' surrounding him, without having to close in on the man, by snapping his neck as if the wind did it, not a mark but the broken neck. Crude, but effective.**

 **Extra Info: Shadow of Technology comes from some of the modifications the Atlesians Inserted into the young boy's body at the age of 5.**

* * *

 **Yep, one more OC to be put in and its one of the ones my friend and the one who helped with this chapter Johnnieboy11 has sent me. Look forward to see how Mathias here will play into the story as Adrian undergoes his test to enter the academy and Ragna deals with the incident of Weiss not liking Ruby as being the leader of their team.**

 **This is Blazblade signing off!**

 **Also, special thanks to Johnnieboy11 for doing the fight scene with Adrian and Ragna. It was a bit of a relief in having help with getting this thing done.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Struggle of Leadership

**Alright then, time for Ragna's first day of school along with Adrian's test!**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Struggle of Leadership

*BEEP* *BEEP*

The alarm clock that Ragna had set up in his new dorm was ringing loudly as he press the button that would shut it off. He then pulled off the sheets that covered him on his bed and got up. He then did a few stretches in order to help him wake up a little more as he went into the bathroom right across from his bed to splash water on himself to help further wake him up. After doing so, he dried himself off with a hand towel as he looked into the mirror as his face went from a neutral expression to one of a small smile as he thought about what he would be doing today.

After washing up in the shower (which surprised him to know how many amenities were available to the students living here, telling him that Beacon had things that middle class civilians could have), he then picked up his Beacon uniform as he looked it over. He was never one for school uniforms in the past (he and Axel had joked about it in some cases where Welkin and Matt wore them on special days), but since it was mandatory by the school's rules. He then quickly put them on as he had a little problems with the tie but he eventually got the hang of it. Thankfully during his stay with the Siegfrieds after he was allowed to join them, he had gotten some help from the maids and butlers of the house in knowing how to do such a thing. Eventually, he was able to learn how to get done by himself as he finally managed to get it done, although it took him a couple minutes since it had been a while since he last done it.

He looked himself over in the mirror as he finally saw that he was finally in Beacon. An actual school he got into without any real problems and without the possible chance of someone insulting him for being a Darcsen.

"You're looking quite normal for someone about to part of a school that teaches teenagers to kill dangerous beasts."

He then looked behind him as he saw Adrian come into his room with a cup of coffee in each hand. Ragna couldn't help but smirk a little as he walked up and took one of the cups.

"You're looking ready for today's test Adrian. You think your ready for something like this?" Ragna said after he took a sip.

"Well you did tell me about the whole landing strategy and I was able to get some weapons that used Dust rounds." Adrian said as he showed Ragna the weapons he would be using. One of them was the same shotgun Ragna saw him look over yesterday but painted black with (Ragna certainly not surprised at seeing it) a bayonet mount that he had Glynda see about putting on the mount for him to use at anytime. Ragna also saw a more modern weapon with Adrian, which looked to be similar to that of the BAR that Gallia had gotten from the United States of Vinland who were bringing it from both their factories and from another country that was far from Europa. However, it looked to be made of more modern material along with having the attachment rails for different sights.

"This is what is known as a Heavy Counter Assault Rifle or HCAR. It's a more modern version of the Browning Automatic Rifle that uses the same 30-06 rounds from the gun we both have seen." Adrian said. "Since it looked similar to my M1920 rifle, I figured it would be much easier then that one that was completely new to me. Plus, I asked Ms. Goodwitch if their was some way to upgrade my old rifle into something much like the old BAR."

"I see, anything else your packing?" Ragna said as the two walked over to the fridge that was in Ragna's room.

"I was thinking of getting a heavy weapon for me to use. Perhaps a chainsaw that can also turn into a flamethrower?" Adrian said with a smirk.

Ragna laughed at his friend's idea. "Nice one! Maybe get a flamethrower rifle or something if you need to go light." He then pulled out some bagels for them to eat along with a couple cups of yogurt. After eating down their food, Ragna went to get his school supplies and backpack that Ozpin had given him as the two walked out of the hybrid's dorm. Ragna then pulled out his scroll and looked at his schedule to see what his class would be.

"Hmm, Grimm studies class with Professor Peter Port." Ragna said as he looked up the class. "Something tells me that this guy is going to be like Welkin and David when talking about nature."

"Sounds like you'll be having a boring day while I have to fight out of a monster filled forest." Adrian chuckled.

"Well at the least the later is more exciting and more up my alley." Ragna said simply. "Well anyway, good luck on the test Adrian. I know you'll be able to pass without problems."

"Thanks, good luck on your end as well." Adrian said as the two shook hands. They then walked their separate ways as Ragna soon got in front of the classroom he needed to get to. He then walked in as he saw the portly ( **get the joke?** ) professor begin to set up his desk and blackboard as he saw the other students take their seats. He then pulled out his notebook and a couple of pencils as he took a deep breath and was ready to for his first day in school.

"WE'RE HERE!"

He and pretty much everyone in the class turned their heads to see both Team RWBY and JNPR running into the classroom in a group as they rushed to take their seats, looking much like a group of sprinters trying to get across the finish line first. Based on their faces and the fact they were breathing hard as they sit down meant that they must have run from their dorm rooms in order to get to class on time. That meant that they must have gotten up late or didn't pay attention to the time as they were doing whatever it was they were doing.

"Jeez, where's the fire guys?" Ragna joked as Ruby and her team sat close to him. "Did Yang make something catch fire?"

"Oh ha ha." Yang said sarcastically. "Very funny Blue, for all we know you could have the ability to set things on fire."

"I'm not the one with the Semblance that surrounds myself in fire Yang. Plus considering what I have seen of you, you tend not to pay full attention to things." Ragna said while smirking.

"When did you become a comedian?" The blonde brawler said with a raised eyebrow.

"Depends on who's the one I'm making jokes on." Ragna said with a smirk.

"Guys focus, class is starting!" Weiss said to them as Port walked in front of the blackboard and cleared his throat. The students soon quieted down, not knowing that they were in for a long, long class.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Beacon Cliff..._

"So let me get this straight. You're going to have me launch off this panel into the air so I can use a quote unquote "landing strategy" to land on the ground and make sure I don't lose too much of my Aura, get to the same temple that Ragna and the others got to in order to get their chess pieces while fighting Grimm along the way, and come back with said chess piece?" Adrian said towards both Ozpin and Glynda as he checked over his weapons.

"Indeed." Ozpin said simply. "We're well aware that you were able to fight a number of Grimm by yourself, using what weapons you had on your person and successfully survived. Of course, this test is to see how you'll be able to fight now with your physical abilities boosted due to Mr. Blaze unlocking your Aura. Plus, now that you have new weapons, this will see how skilled you are with them."

"I guess those are good points, but still it seems a little much in my mind." Adrian said bluntly.

"Didn't Mr. Blaze already inform you about how the test went for him?" Ozpin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He did, but still to hear it from the horse's mouth does make it seem stranger then I originally thought." The Krieger said while shrugging.

"Do understand, this will help give you more experience in fighting the Grimm." Glynda said. "Since you are attending Beacon, you will have to fight them during both outdoor excursions and on missions you and Mr. Blaze could go on either on your own or working with other teams."

Adrian sighs at what Glynda said, "Fair enough Ms. Goodwitch. So when will I be launching into the forest?"

"As soon as you are ready, we won't launch you into the forest suddenly much like the other students." Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee.

 _'I think Ragna told me that the headmaster drinks a lot of coffee.'_ The ex-Imperial thought to himself. _'I wonder if he has so much to be concerned with that he has to spend a lot of time and energy that he must stay up late. That or he must really like drinking it.'_

He then finished checking his weapons as he loaded a number of propellant rounds into his new shotgun. He still had on him his cutlasses, pistols, and 12.7mm recoiless rifle, but now had a new grenade bandoleer with several of said explosives on them, plus he also had the HCAR with a grenade launcher attachment under the barrel, shotgun with a bayonet attachment, and his new scroll that Glynda had given him and Ragna had helped him in getting the basic functions of the device. "Ready, launch me out." He said to the instructors.

"Alright then." Ozpin said, "Your test begins now, good luck Mr. Marasti."

Glynda then brought out her scroll and counted down as Adrian readied his stance to when he gets launched. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Launching!"

Adrian then was sent into the air as he felt the wind blow by him as soared over the trees. He had to admit, it certainly was quite the rush as he saw a flock of birds fly past him as he readied his shotgun to fire and use said rounds to help slow down his descent. He then fired off a few rounds as he slowed down enough to allow him to roll when he touched the ground in order to soften his landing as he rolled several times until he finally came to a stop. He then stopped rolling as he began to quickly reload his shotgun and aimed it down while keeping his head on a swivel as he looked around.

He kept his cool as he moved through the forest, recalling from Ragna that the Grimm are attracted to negative emotions. Of course they would still find him via their sense of smell or their heightened hearing or eyesight.

*HOWL*

Adrian then turned his head to the left as he saw a trio of Beowolfs appearing from the bushes. He quickly let off a shot as he fired off an incendiary round which blew off the arm of one of the dark creatures as it was blown off. He kept his finger on the trigger as he quickly pulled back the pump action on the weapon, allowing him to let off the rounds more quickly. While this would have made the weapon more inaccurate, the boost given to him by unlocking his Aura allowed him to better deal with the recoil which allowed him to take down two of the Beowolfs as he then charged at the remaining Grimm. As he got close enough to the Grimm, he then positioned his feet to allow him to slide on the ground as he aimed at the Beowolf which tried to jump at him and blasted its chest with the last round in the gun. While it didn't kill it, he then rushed at the Grimm as he stabbed at its head with the bayonet into its head through its eye.

The Beowolf screamed in pain as his bayonet want into where its brain would have been as its arms flailed around as it finally died.

Adrian then quickly pulled out one of his pistols as he sent out three rounds as it hit another Beowolf coming out of the forest. He then put away his pistol and quickly put in a propulsion round into his shotgun as he pulled back the pump action which would allow him to fire it off. He then pulled out a grenade as he quickly moved at the pack of Beowolf that was rushing at him. As he got to within several yards of the pack as he pulled out the pin as he pointed the shotgun behind him as he counted down the seconds until the explosive would blow up. When he got to three seconds as he then dropped the explosive as the Beowolfs jumped at him at the same time he did. He then fired off the shotgun which pushed him upward and cleared the pack of Grimm. He then quickly brought out his HCAR as he put away his shotgun and rolled on the ground.

The explosive went off, the fire Dust grenade killing five of the eight Beowolfs that were in the group that rushed at the Krieger. He then aimed down the iron sights of the weapon as he set it to full-automatic and fired off several bursts at the remaining three. He aimed it the heads of the Grimm as the rounds punched through the bone armor covering the beast's heads. He then turned to the side as he pulled out one of his cutlasses as another Beowolf came out of the woods as he bent back and avoided the claw slash.

He then dashed forward and cut into the beast's hide, drawing what he could only guess was its blood. The Beowolf snapped at him with its jaws as he dodged the attack and stabbed at its side. He then quickly slashed the creature with his cutlass as he slashed its arms and legs with him eventually taking off the creature's right leg as he then jumped back and pulled out his shotgun once again and leap forward, stabbing the bayonet into the Beowolf's chest and having enough force to cause the monster to slide back. He then ducked under a retaliation slash as he thrust his sword upwards and stabbed it right through the Grimm's head. He then drew out his weapon as the Beowolf fell onto the ground.

 _'Well that was quite fast in comparison to how I dealt with them before.'_ Adrian thought as he looked down to his cutlass. _'I have to admit, Aura truly is impressive in boosting one's abilities. I could no doubt take on more Imperials on my own if I ended up returning to Eden at this point, but I'll have to be ready for dealing with the more powerful Grimm if I run into them._

He then saw another Grimm heading towards him as he quickly brought out his recoiless rifle and loaded one of the 12.7mm rounds into it as he took aim at the Grimm which happened to be an Ursa that roared at him. He then fired a round at its chest, the high speed round managing to punch through its chest as it screamed in pain. Adrian quickly put his recoiless weapon away as he brought out one of his cutlasses and an Ice Dust grenade as he dashed at the monster while pulling the pin. After three seconds, he tossed the explosive as it covered all but the Ursa's head as he gripped his blade with both arms and cut off the head of the Grimm as it slid off of his mostly frozen body onto the ground.

 _'I'll have to ask Ozpin if their is anyway to modify my recoiless rifle to use Dust rounds to improve its striking power.'_ He thought. _'I'll need to also tackle ammo problems down the line once I run out of the remaining bullets I brought from Eden. Perhaps one of Ragna's new friends could be helpful in this regard?'_

He then loaded a new round into his main AT weapon and did the same with his shotgun, loading incendiary rounds into it and finishing it with pulling back the pump. He then walked towards the ruins, remembering the direction they were in from when he and Ragna walked near it after the fight with the two Deathstalkers.

He then saw a pair of Ursa's appear in front of him as he let off a couple of shots at the closest Ursa, the incendiary rounds slowing down the bear-like Ursa and wounding it. The Krieger then drew his cutlass as he fired of another round at the Ursa he shot at before before he dived to the side to avoid it pouncing on him. He then was hit by the other Ursa before he could react as he bounced along the ground before a tree stopped him. He then quickly got up before the un-wounded Ursa attacked him again, and managed to land a slash on its right leg. He then quickly stabbed his shotgun into its side before it tried to back hand him, but still got grazed as he felt its claws against his arm. He then rolled away from the other Ursa and fired off another round into its right arm as Adrian was forced back as he quickly got out another grenade after putting away his cutlass. He ran up to the Ursa after pulling out the trigger and shoved the explosive into the wound he had caused earlier and he dashed away as the Ursa looked down at its arm before it exploded, tearing it off and killing the creature

He then quickly got out his shotgun again and stabbed at the other Ursa while dodging its slash attacks. He stabbed away as fast as he could, thrusting his bayonet into the same wounds over and over again until he stabbed again and fired off a round into it, causing a large amount of the black goop to spray around him as he then drew his boot knife and stabbed into the eye of the Ursa, causing it to howl in pain. Adrian then jumped back and fired another incidenary round into the area he had been tearing into before as the round blasted apart more of the Ursa's body and it eventually fell as Adrian then shoved another grenade into it, the resulting explosion killing it as he went off on his way to the temple.

 _'Well, at least this is helping to keep me on my toes.'_ The ex-Imperial thought. _'I wonder how Ragna is doing?'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at Port's class..._

 _'Sweet Maker above, I'd rather deal with Welkin and David's usual nature essays then this.'_ Ragna thought as he mentally groaned while listening to Port's lecture.

"Monsters, Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night!" The elderly professor said as he continued his lecture. "Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer as prey! Ha-ha!" The professor had been going into VERY deep detail about his successful hunts and the kills he had accumulated over the years. He had on the chalkboard pictures and drawn images of various Grimm which Ragna was paying over attention to and trying to block out Port's long-winded stories of him killing Grimm. It reminded him

 _'Yeah, whatever you say professor braggart.'_ Ragna thought as he rolled his eyes. _'Now if you could get into the actual class now so we can learn about how to kill Grimm.'_

He could see that Ruby and Yang were clearly bored form the lecture and Blake was probably blanking out. As for JNPR, he could see that Nora was sleeping, Pyrrha was trying to pay attention, Ren was clearly thinking of something else, and Jaune was also bored as hell. He could see that Weiss was the only one of those he knew that really was paying attention to the professor's "lecture", which made him raise an eyebrow at. He could clearly see that Port wasn't doing anything in terms of actually teaching as he was just saying stories, so why was the heiress being so invested into it?

He could also see that several other students were constantly looking at the clock, no doubt wanting the class to end so they can leave the room. Honestly, he couldn't blame them since they really weren't doing anything but listening to Port. In fact, even during mission briefings on days where the whole squad was tried, they payed attention due to how important it was for their survival, where here it was just boring stories that clearly no one wanted to hear.

"And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying. Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms of our world, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! and Huntresses!" He said the last word while giving Yang a sly grin, to which she rolled her eyes and give a disturbed chuckle.

 _'Please tell me he was joking around with Yang.'_ The Valkyria thought.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what you may ask? Why, the very world!"

"YEAH!" One of the students, who was in casual wear instead of a school uniform got up and cheered with his arms in the air. It made the other students look at him in wondering just what he was doing in the first place. Eventually after a few seconds, the student lowered his arms and sat down, perhaps feeling embarrassed at what he did.

 _'Okay either that guy was sleep and was at a point in a dream to say that, he was playing a game on his scroll and is cheering because he beat a particular level, or he really didn't enjoy Port's stories.'_ Ragna mentally guessed. _'Either way, I think he is way too excited right now.'_

"That is what you are training to become." Port said after that incident. "But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me!"

Some of the students groaned at that as Ragna lightly slammed his head to the desk, knowing he was going to become EVEN more bored by the constant stories his teacher would give out. He saw that Ruby and Yang were laughing at something that Ruby must have made something funny in her notebook. Yang then pointed at Ragna, perhaps to motion to her younger sister to show him the same thing she saw. Ruby then turned to Ragna and showed him the drawing she did before. He chuckled a little at seeing Ruby's drawing of "Professor Poop" with Ruby making stink lines around him.

Weiss looked to Ragna with a scowl on her face as she could see him also enjoying Ruby's juvenile antics. Ragna ended up brushing off her glare as he rolled his eyes and put his head down on the desk.

 _"I bet Adrian is having more fun then me right now.'_ The hybrid thought with a scowl on his face.

* * *

 _Back in the Forest..._

 _'Definitely not having fun right now!'_ Adrian thought as he dodged an attack from a Deathstalker.

He was getting closer to the ruins and had dealt with more Grimm, including a pair of Ursas he took down with one of the rifle grenades, and wasn't as tried as he would have been if he didn't get the Aura boost. The HCAR and the M1897 shotgun were proving effective against the dark creatures, but he was worried about running out of ammo if he ended up fighting a massive group of them. However, things then took a turn for the worst when a Deathstalker appeared and attacked him.

 _'I had problems taking down one of these things down by myself before Ragna showed up and helped me take them down.'_ The Krieger thought. ' _However, I need to try and beat this one by myself and prove that I can win fights with stronger Grimm on my own.'_ He then took aim with the HCAR and fired off another rifle grenade which impacted the armored head of the scorpion and stunned it a little so he could get more distance. He fired off rounds as he was running in order to wound the creature as the rounds blasted parts of the beast's legs and the unarmored parts of its body. He then quickly brought his recoiless rifle and fired off a round which managed to punch through its claw as chunks of its armor come off.

Remembering that his recoiless rifle couldn't punch through the armored head of the Deathstalker, he had to focus on the less armored areas of the giant scorpion in order to wound it. The thick armor around its head seemed much like a tank in terms of toughness, being the best protected area of the giant beast.

He then pulled out his shotgun and fired off a number of incendiary rounds at its legs, causing some damage before needing to jump out of the way. However, he was still hit by a small number of its needles as he was pushed back, his Aura managing to stop them from piercing his skin. He then quickly loaded a rifle grenade into the grenade launcher attachment, wanting to expose another weak point or damage the beast in anyway. He quickly fired off the shot as it impacted the arm of the creature, wounded it and causing the arm to go limp along with showing some cracks in the armored claw of the blast.

He then fired off a few bursts into the injured limb as the Deathstalker snapped its claws at him, trying to capture him and crush his body between its pincers. The Krieger however stayed out of its reach as he then tossed an ice grenade at the left side of he giant scorpion, causing it to be stuck in place as the giant Grimm began to break to try and brake the ice. Adrian then quickly brought out his recoiless rifle and fired off a round into its wounded arm, the impact being enough to tear it off. The giant scorpion screeched in pain as it then fired off a volley of needles which he mostly dodged with some hitting him, but his Aura stopping the needles from piercing through his body. He quickly got back up and stabbed his bayonet into the stamp of a limb the Deathstalker had, causing it to scream as he then shoved a grenade into it. The Fire Dust grenade exploded, causing the blast to screech out loud as Adrian then pulled out his HCAR and loaded in a rifle grenade. He then fired at the legs he previously iced as it blew off two of them, causing the giant Grimm to fall on its side as he opened fire on its eyes.

He then ran up to the Deathstalker, barely dodging its remaining claw and its stinger as he drove his bayonet into one of the smaller eyes as he repeatedly stabbed into the glowing red orbs as he kept dodging its attacks. Eventually, he had made it blind as he then loaded a number of explosive shells into his shotgun and fired at the stinger. Eventually after a number of shots, he was finally able to blast it off as he then shoved two grenades into the larger eye sockets which he stabbed into before as he pulled the pin. He then quickly jumped off the Deathstalker and rolled away as the grenades exploded, the force of which killed the scorpion as it finally fell on the ground as its armor and black goo was blasted across the area they were fighting in.

Adrian then took of his mask and wiped any sweat that formed on his forehead as he slowed down his breathing. He then had a faint smirk on his face, enjoying the fact he had been able to kill the same type of beast he had trouble with before. He then put back on his mask as he then reloaded his firearms since he know had the time to get them fully ready. He then looked down at the grenades he still had on them, he still had three fire Dust grenades, a single Ice Dust grenade, two high explosive Grenades, and one fragmentation grenade. This was fine with him since if he continued to play it right, he could be able to take down a couple more large Grimm like the Deathstalkers. Of course, he had learned from Ragna about other Grimm like Nevermores which he would have to use his recoiless rifle to quickly take them down since their feather storms could cause him trouble and he didn't know how durable the beast was against small arms fire.

*CAW*

 _'Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.'_ The ex-Imperial thought to himself. He then brought out his recoiless rifle as he saw the giant bird fly over him and was getting into a position to fire its feathers at the young soldier. Adrian drew his sight ahead of the the creature as he fired off a round which flew towards the giant bird. The round impacted where the right wing was connected to the rest of the creature, which ripped it off as the giant beast screamed in pain as it fell closer to the ground. While it was able to launch a few feathers at the Krieger, other then a few sizable cuts he wasn't as badly hurt as it was hoping he would be. Adrian then got out his HCAR and opened fire on the beast as it tried to right itself and attempted a peck on the young man. Adrian was able to dodge it by jumping to the side and after he rolled into a prone position, he fired off a rifle grenade into the Nevermore, causing it even more injuries.

He then took out his shotgun and started to charge at the wounded beast as he fired explosive rounds into its main body as he blew chucks out of its body as he then stabbed his bayonet into the wounds on its body. He kept stabbed away at the wounds he made, as he kept dodging the giant bird monster from pecking at him as he also blasted a few rounds into the wounds he was making while stabbing, wounding the beast even more. He then shoved one of his fire Dust grenades into a large enough wound before its was able to peck at him. He leap away from the Nevermore before the grenade went off, killing the large bird as it fell and began to break apart.

 _'Well that was a lucky shot.'_ Adrian thought as he reloaded his weapons and moved forward.

* * *

 _With Ragna_

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" Port said with most of the class probably having mentally checked out a while ago. Some of the students were even

 _"Oh thank Lenneth, I think he's finally done!'_ Ragna mentally cheered.

 _'Are you really praising Lady Lenneth for finally being free of the good professor's tales pup?'_ Lupa chimed in his mind.

 _'Ancestor?'_ Ragna mentally spoke to her. _"Wait, have you been watching me get bored to death during all of this?"_

 _"Perhaps. I admit it was a bit amusing seeing you get annoyed by it.'"_ Lupa admitted.

 _"Great... Nice to know you have a sense of humor."_ Ragna said to her while also rolling his eyes.

 _"Oh come on young pup, learn to take a joke. I understand you are greatly irritated, but sometimes you need to take things in stride."_ The legendary Valkyrian warrior said. " _You did after all deal with the different personalities of your squadmates back on Eden did you not? Surely Professor Port's stories could not be as bad as say, Sargent Potter's love of vegetables."_

 _"True but still, he did take way too long to go through with his stories."_ The hybrid said to his ancestor.

 _"Well either way, you may want to pay attention to both young Ruby and Weiss. Something tells me that things between them are about to come to ahead._

The hybrid then turned his head to the side and saw Weiss had an annoyed look on her face at Ruby. He noticed that the young girl was doing a bunch of random things and not paying much attention to what Port was saying.

"The moral of this story?" Port said as he continued, "A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Ruby then did something that impressed him in that she was balancing a pencil on her finger and put on top of that an apple stacked on top of a few books while making funny faces at the professor without him seeing her.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!" Port continued.

Ruby then gave up her little balancing act as she instantly fell asleep after putting her books on her desk.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby then unconsciously began scratching and picking her nose, something that Ragna couldn't help but find a bit weird. Weiss however had enough of the girl's antics as she snapped, in both her mentality and physically with her pencil.

 _"Oh boy, this could go south real quick."_ Ragna mentally said to Lupa.

 _"Indeed, it seems that Weiss must be thinking that she is a superior leader to young Ruby."_ Lupa said. _"Of course, you know exactly what happens when those who think they are entitled to a leadership role and believe that they are the better choice then those who have the skill and abilities that make them a better leader instead?"_

Ragna couldn't help but tighten his hands as he shook a little, remembering those officer in Gallia whose idiotic mistakes cost the lives of good people, male and female, Darcsen and Non-Darcsen, all because they thought they were right. Men like Damon came to the forefront of his mind as he thought back to all of the mistakes and miscalculations that had made all because they thought of those in the Militia as beneath them, or thought they could easily defeat well trained and equipped Imperial units and that it would a cakewalk all because of some report they had (from those that were either yes-men who wanted to give them what they wanted to see or hear) which probably was false or a trap, or even thought they could attain glory on the battlefield for their families that would be remembered for years to come.

It those people who Ragna would have gladly been thrown in prison for if he killed them with a smile on his face since it would allow those that would be far better to lead both the Militia and Regulars into battle and actually win. Of course, the times he felt like doing that, Matt, Welkin, Isara, Kai and his other friends told him not to do so since they could try and have him killed as a result. In the end, it was those people who had their positions taken or were demoted once General Siegfried had become the supreme Commander of all Gallian forces and placed in those that were deserving of the roles.

 _'Of course, this means that he had made a number of enemies after doing so.'_ he thought. _'Thanks only Prime Minister Siegfried finding out enough information to permanently put them in jail and have their lands and wealth taken from them and given to those that needed it. Still, I wouldn't be surprised that those who had lost them along with families like the Gassenarls eventually feel threatened enough to go against their own country.'_

"So tell me," Port said with finality, "who among believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss quickly raised her hand as she also slammed her hand on the desk, causing Ruby to jump up and be fully awake. "I am!" She said with determination.

 _"Oh boy, this could end up going south real fast."_ Ragna said to Lupa.

 _"Indeed."_ The legendary Valkyrian warrior said.

* * *

 _Back with Adrian..._

Adrian was firing away with his HCAR at a pack of Beowolfs as the high powered rounds tore through their bodies and armor as they fell one by one. He then fired a rifle grenade into the incoming horde, taking out even more of them as he then tossed another fire Dust grenade in front of the pack which he then shot at once they were on top of it, killing even more of them. He then drew out one of his cutlasses as he dodged a slash from the closest Beowolf as he then slashed its right side open as its black blood was splashed on the ground as he fired off three rounds at another Beowolfs as he parried another Grimm's attack. He then rolled out of the way as he quickly stabbed at another Beowolf in the arm as he quickly put away his HCAR as he pulled out his shotgun and stabbed it into another Beowolf's chest as he fired off a round as he attacked. He then quickly pulled it out as he slashed across its neck and slammed the buttstock into another's chest as he then stabbed into the side of its neck with his sword.

He was then slammed in the back by another Beowolf as quickly recovered as he put away his shotgun and pulled out a frag grenade as he slashed into another Beowolf as he then shoved the explosive into it as he pulled the pin. Before it exploded, he was able to slash another Beowolf that tried to jump on him as it slammed into the wounded Beowolf as it then exploded, killing both of them as the shrapnel also hit a couple of nearby Beowolfs.

Adrian then pulled out his HCAR as he put away his sword as quickly fired off a number of rounds, killing four more of them before another Beowolf was able knock the weapon out of his hands. However, he quickly ducked under another slash as he pulled out his boot knife and stabbed into the side of its neck, causing it scream in pain as he then tossed it over his shoulder after he kicked one of its feet from under it. As soon as it impacted the ground, he continued to quickly stab into its neck as he then slashed its neck as it finally began to break apart as he then put his knife away and quickly pulled out his shotgun and quickly reloaded his weapon as he barely dodged another slash from another Beowolf as he stabbed into it as he fired off a round which caused it scream in pain. He then began to run at another Beowolf with the Grimm as a makeshift shield as he slammed into another one as he pulled out another fire Dust grenade and shoved it into the wound he made as he then ran from the two downed Beowolfs as he then fired off a couple more rounds at the remaining three Beowolfs, blasting the limbs off of two of them and caused another stumble back he then pulled out his cutlass and stabbed into its gut before following it up with stabbing his bayonet into its lower jaw before firing off a round and blasting its head off.

He then finished off the remaining Beowolfs with slashes to the neck, cutting off their heads as the bodies began to disintegrate as he reloaded his weapons. He then saw the ruins in front of him as he approached the pillar which had the chess piece he needed to obtain. It was a black knight from what he could see as he walked up and grabbed the piece and put it into one of his pockets.

He then began to walk away as a trio of Ursas then charged out from the woods at him as he quickly got out his HCAR as he opened fire at the enemy. The high power 30-06 rounds punched into their bodies as one of them fell with another following afterward. He then put away his rifle and pulled out both of his cutlasses as he slid under the Ursa's attack as he quickly stabbed into the slits of the bone armor and stabbed into its back. The wound as light as it quickly turned around as he barely dodged the retaliation slash from the Ursa as he then slashed at its arm, the Aura allowing him to cut a good amount into his forearm as he then followed up with a stab to the neck of the beast. It then snapped at him as he then sidestepped its attack and stabbed into it as fast as he could, pulling out his blades as he then slashed into its neck, causing a larger amount of its "blood" to be sprayed out. He then put away one of his cutlasses and pulled out his last fire Dust grenade and shoved it into the wound and pulled the pin as he then jumped away from the Ursa as it pursued him before it then blew up and easily killed it.

The Kreiger then let out a little breath as he then began to walk away from the ruins towards the cliff he was originally launched off of, a smirk on his face after all of the battles he had during this test.

* * *

 _Back at Port's class..._

It had taken a few minutes for Weiss to get into her Huntress outfit along with Myrtenaster as she checked the Dust in the revolver cylinders. She then took a stance as she readied herself for the Grimm that would come out of it.

 _"She's far too focused on in keeping her fighting style far too textbook."_ Lupa said to her descendant. _"She'll have to learn to get past this if she doesn't want to be too predicable."_

Ragna nodded in response, knowing that he couldn't help but agree that Weiss was a little too by the book. Plus, the bad side of her attitude could be used by her opponents in order to throw her off along with being a negative that could hurt her if she ever became a leader.

Port then took out his axe and slashed the lock on the cage that Weiss had chosen. From the cage came a boar-like Grimm that was glaring at Weiss and snorted out as it readied itself to charge at her. It was a Boarbatusk, a Grimm that had a hard armored carapace that wold allow him to take some heavy hits.

Weiss's teammates were cheering her on as they wanted to see her take down the Grimm in front of her.

"C'mon Weiss, take that thing down!" Yang said as she raised her fist in the air.

"You can do it!" Blake said as she was waving around a flag with RWBY on it.

 _'When did she have the time to make that?'_ Ragna thought.

"Go on and represent Team RWBY!" Ruby cheered while raising her arms in the air.

Weiss however then shot a glare at her young leader. "Ruby, I am trying to concentrate."

The Boarbatusk then charged at her as she barely parried the strike, redirecting the Grimm to the side. Unfortunately, the force behind the attack caused her to stumble before she was able to quickly recover and take her stance again.

"Oh-ho! You weren't expecting that weren't you?" Port said as the heiress had been taken aback by the attack.

Weiss had gritted her teeth as she pointed Mryrtenaster in front of her, as she then dashed forward to stab into the beasts head. However, she had did a misstep in her attack along with having the wrong form when she thrust her weapon. Not only that, but the Boarbatusk also moved which caused Weiss to get her rapier stuck in its tusks.

"A bold approach, I like that." Port said, commenting on the heiress's actions. "But can you support this?"

"Come on Weiss!" Ruby yelled. "Show that thing who is boss!"

Weiss shot another glare at Ruby as she tried to get her weapon out of the beast's tusks. However, the boar was able to tug hard enough that she lost her grip and the rapier was thrown away from her. This meant that she was weaponless as the boar Grimm was about to attack her.

"Oh-ho! A valiant effort, but in vain!" Port once again said aloud. "Such a brash approach will get you nowhere against the more deadly creatures of the world!"

Weiss grit her teeth in anger at how the situation was going as the Boarbatusk charged at her once again, causing her to dodge the attack though barely. She had gone in the way that her weapon had been thrown as she was able to grab Mryrtenaster as the beast was coming to a stop with its back turned to her.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled out once again, wanting to help her friend and teammate. "Go for its belly, it has no ar-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snapped in anger at the young girl constantly annoying her and throwing her off her focus. Her glare causing Ruby to back off while being a little hurt. This made Ragna frown at the Heiress's actions, no doubt getting annoyed by how Weiss was acting since her leader wanted to help her teammate. True, Weiss was still trying to get used to working with someone like her, something he had to do since he had to deal with the Darcsen haters along with people like Jane and Hannes who got on his nerves for wanting to kill Imperials when they had the chance on the battlefield (especially when Jane tried to fire upon some that had surrendered).

The Boarbatusk then curled into a ball and began to rotate,gaining speed before shooting at Weiss much like a bullet. However, Weiss reacted quickly by creating a light blue glyph that stopped the boar instantly as she then flipped it on its back it so she could see the belly of the Grimm. She then created a black glyph behind her and leaped onto it, the glyph launching her forward at high speed and stabbed her rapier into the the throat of the beast, instantly killing it. She then released a pent up breath she didn't had any idea she held when she defeated the creature.

After seeing the Grimm disintegrate, she then made her way back to her desk. When Ruby tries to speak up, Weiss yelled at her. "Can you just stop distracting me!?" This caused Ruby to back down and flinch back while Ragna couldn't help but scowl at Weiss's actions.

"Conflict," Port said while shaking his head disapprovingly at the scene. "I suggest you two resolve your problems rather quickly. Otherwise you two will not only end up harming yourselves, but your team as a whole." He then turned his head to the rest of the students. "Now then, does anyone else want to do try the same challenge?"

Ragna simply shrugged as he raised his hand, feeling that it could help everyone calm down as they could focus on something else. "I'll go professor."

Port simply nodded at that. "Very well Mr. Blaze, get your equipment together and come onto the stage."

* * *

 _After a few minutes..._

After a few minutes, Ragna then stepped onto the center of floor as he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders to loosen them up.

"Very well Mr. Blaze, which one of the cages do you want to try and tackle?" Port said as he gestured to the cages.

Ragna put his right hand to his chin as he looked them over, looking at the various Grimm that the Professor had with him. He then saw a particular cage with some familiar Grimm inside of it. "Ah." He said with a smirk on his face. "I choose this one."

Port then raised both of his eyebrows at what the young man had chosen. _'I know from what Ozpin had told of the young man what he is capable of, so I'm not as apprehensive as with a regular student.'_ The portly professor thought to himself. He then simply walked over and held his axe up as Ragna drew out one of his pistols along with Beowolf. The young man nodded as he took a stance with his sword pointed forward next to his head as he aimed down his pistol as Port then brought down the axe, freeing the Grimm that were inside.

Much to the shock of the other students, a trio of Alpha Beowolfs appeared a roared out loud as Ragna faced them down with a smirk on his face.

"Is that guy trying to get himself killed!?" One of the students said aloud.

"He'll be Beowolf food!" A female student said aloud.

As for Ruby and the others, they were split on what they were seeing. On the one hand, they knew that Ragna had fought and won against Grimm like Deathstalkers and a Chimera during the test along with any Grimm that had supported them. While they still wondered how he was able to deal with them so handily, they could tell he wasn't one to brag and was telling them the truth. However, they were still concerned about him since he was their friend.

"Ragna, are you sure that you'll be okay?" Ruby called out.

"Trust me, compared to fighting a Chimera, three Alpha Beowolfs won't be a problem!" Ragna said with a smile.

 _ **Play Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate OST - Nargacuga Theme**_

Ragna then dashed at the closest Alpha while firing a number of rounds into it maw, the HE rounds causing some pain to the beast as it slashed at the young man. Ragna easily dodged it was he then slashed the arm, managing to cut it five times before it snapped it head at him. He then jumped in the air and fired off a couple of Aura blade beams at the other Alphas, keeping them away for a few seconds as he then fired at the eyes of the first Alpha, getting one of his rounds into its left eye. He then adjusted his body to dodge another slash from the first Alpha who was now enraged and quickly stabbed into the arm as he held onto his sword as the Alpha tried to throw him off. He then jumped off once he swung its arm into the air as he quickly reloaded his pistol, put away his his sword and pulled out the second one. He then focused down on his opponents as he let loose the rounds in his pistols as he fired as fast as he could. The rounds blind the first Alpha completely and take out an eye each for the others and the remaining rounds blasted apart their mouths.

One of the Alphas then jumped up as Ragna barely dodged its attack as he quickly switched his pistols to knives and craved into its body with a flurry of slashes before he landed. Another of the Alphas dashed at him and forced him to put his hands in a double palm strike, focusing his Aura into blocking the attack. He was able to stop the attack as the momentum causing the Alpha to lose its balance as Ragna then jumped into the air and hit it in the head with a spin kick, causing to flinch at the power behind it. He then put away one of his knives and tossed a fire Dust grenade into its mouth as he slashed the sides of its jaw, causing black blood to spray form the wound.

He was then hit by another Alpha in the back but was able to recover quickly as he landed on one the desks and upped off back into the fight, knowing that his Aura had lessened the impact of the blow. He then put his other knife away and brought out his CSASS rifle and fired away at the wounded arm of the first Alpha, the HE rounds he had loaded into it before the test causing the wounds to open up more and cause the large Grimm to scream in pain. He then drew Beowolf and launched several more Aura blade beams as he impacted the Alphas where their limbs were connected to their bodies as he spun around and fired his rifle when he could. While the Alpha he wounded first tried to snap at him, he angled himself to go down and sliced into its right leg with all of his strength. The cut was deep, perhaps even going into where the nerves would be as he then fired into the wounded area as it causes the beast to go down on one knee. The other two Alphas then charge at Ragna as he parries or blocks their attacks, but still has several cuts appear on his person along with barely blocking one of the Alphas backhanding him, causing him to skid along the ground.

Ragna was able to recover from the impact of the attack as he then dashed at high speeds, making some of the other students wide eyed at his speed. He then ducked under the attacks of the two giant Beowolfs as he then cut deep into their legs along with firing a few rounds behind their knees, causing them to stumble. He then put his rifle away as he the charged the first Alpha he had fought as it lashed out at him with its un-wounded arm as he dodged the attack and slashed across its chest three times within a couple of seconds. He then jumped up and tossed another fire Dust grenade into its mouth and then brought his blade down on its wounded arm, putting enough force into it that allowed Ragna to cut it off. The grenade then went off, blowing out a couple of its teeth as he then quickly slashed across its body as he then jumped up as he then slashed across its neck, cutting deep enough that it caused its head to then fall.

The students were impressed by the young man's speed and strength, Ruby and the others also being stunned at seeing him in action. While he had been hit and cut, he easily ignored the pain and as the cuts were healing fast and he was able to ignore the impacts. Yang couldn't help but wonder how strong the young man was since he was able to stagger back the Alphas with the kicks he had landed and Ruby was impressed to see how fast he was, especially since he didn't have a speed Semblance like she did. Blake meanwhile, couldn't help but notice how skilled Ragna was in swordplay along with how fast he was landing his strikes.

It reminded her of a certain someone that she had abandoned several weeks ago. However, it seemed to her that the hybrid may have more skill then her former partner had while she was in the White Fang. However, the more she saw of him in battle, the more she looked to be more experienced then most people around her age since he was still being quite calm.

 _'And here I thought I was mysterious.'_ Blake thought to herself.

Ragna then took out the magazine he had for his rifle and placed in one that propulsion rounds as he blasted forward and cut into the arm of one of the remaining Alphas, the force behind his swing and the propulsion rounds allowing him to cut deep into it. He continued to fire away, dodging the beast's attacks as he swung his blade at speeds that made his sword appear to be a blur, with cuts appearing within seconds before he then unleashed a much stronger Aura blade beam which was much larger as he then sent it at its arm, having enough power to blow it off as it screamed in pain. He then fired forward and dropkicked the wounded Alpha in the head with enough power to stagger the beast as he then quickly stabbed his blade into its good eye before then jumped away from the beast trying to eat him. He then fired his rifle behind him as he then slashed into its remaining arm as he then sent a blade beam that hit the cut he had made, causing the alpha to some some feeling into its arm.

He then put away his rifle and sword as he brought out one of Twin Fang and switched it to a pistol along with an ice Dust grenade. He quickly pulled out that pin as he tossed it at the wounded arm as he quickly shot at the explosive as it covered the Alpha's arm where he needed it to be. The alpha was angered at then charged at Ragna who pulled out Beowolf once again as he then pulled out a magazine of propulsion rounds as he shot forward. He then slashed at the areas of the arm where it wasn't covered by ice, further weakening its limb as Ragna was about to remove the limb entirely. He then tossed his blade into the eye of the other Alpha, making it blind as well along with putting away his pistol as he tossed two fire Dust grenades into its maw which he had active until he had two seconds left. They hit the tongue of the blast as they exploded and blasted off its lower jaw as he then drop kicked the beast in the face before taking out his other pistol and firing into its wounded right eye, not letting up until the beast began to fall. He then took out Beowolf from the other eye socket as he jumped to behind the beast and stabbed his blade into the slits of the bone armor that he could thrust his blade into as he also put his Aura into the strike, causing internal damage that finally caused the beast to fall.

The last Alpha, now having broken the ice off of its arm roared at the young man. However, he could see that its wounded arm had become fully numb and looking quite weak, something that caused him to smirk at as he then dashed forward once again. The Alpha, relying on its sense of small also dashed forward as best as it could with one of its arms not working correctly. However, it stumbled a little as Ragna poured on the speed and fired away at the arm, weakening it more as he then jumped and slashed at where he guessed was its weakest point. He guessed correctly as he cut off the arm and fired onto the bloody stump, causing the Alpha to scream even more as he then unleashes another pair of Aura blade beams which smash into its armor, causing cracks that his enhanced eyesight could see as he put away his pistol and got out his CSASS rifle.

He quickly switched out magazines for one that had KE rounds as he dashed around the beast, firing at where the cracks showed the most, further damaging the armor as parts of it began to fall off due to the power of the rounds striking the weakening parts. He then saw their was enough of an opening which would allow him to fire an Aura blade beam into, and if he poured enough power into it, would allow him to finally kill the last Alpha. The Alpha ran at him with its legs, showing that it wasn't as fast as with all four limbs as Ragna then switched the KE magazine with another one with propulsion rounds in them as he dashed to the left side of the Alpha as he leaped off of the small wall that surrounded the area the professor was at as he then charged up Beowolf with his Aura as he shot forward at the area he had opened in the beast's head.

With a yell, he stabbed into the opening and unleashed the Aura blade beam which blasted the inside of the beasts head, destroying where the brain would have been located as the mighty beast fell, joining the other Grimm as it began to disintegrate.

 ** _End OST_**

He then pulled out Beowolf and twirled his blade as he swung it to the side to remove the black blood of the Grimm from the sliver metal of the sword. He then spun his blade in his hand and sheathed his sword and let out a breath at how serious he needed to take the battle. It surprised him how different the battle had gone front eh first time he had clashed with one of the same beast. Now, due to both his weapons, the boost given to him via his Aura, and after training on his own in between his Anti-White Fang operations had helped him become a much better fighter then he had been during the war. In fact, even without the boost Aura had given him he felt much stronger then he was during the war, feeling like he could have had a better chance against Selvaria back at Barious.

He then turned to Port with a smirk on his face as he spoke up. "So Professor, how was that?"

Port was quite impressed by the young man's skill in battle. _'Incredible, Ozpin truly was not lying about his skills in battle. He certainly didn't waste any time trying to be flashy, just focusing on taking down his target and not letting up the attack if he could.'_ Port thought to himself about what the Headmaster had told him.

"Impressive work Mr. Blaze, that was quite an impressive display." Port said.

"Yeah Ragna! That was awesome!" Ruby yelled.

"Nice one little boy Blue!" Yang said afterward.

Some of the students, including Blake and Pyrrha clapping at the young man who simply bowed toward everyone with a small smile on his face.

"Well then, I believe that will be all for today." Port said as the clapping died down. "Please remember to go over the assigned reading, and remember; Stay vigilant!"

The class then began to empty out, some being glad that they finally could leave the classroom and others being impressed with the hybrid's skill in battle. Ragna let both his Aura and a bit of his Valkyrian healing factor in healing up his wounds. He then let out a sigh as he knew full well where this was going to go with Weiss.

 _'Guess I have to talk with Weiss herself.'_ he thought as he exited the room.

* * *

 _With Ruby..._

Ruby had chased down her teammate in order to try and talk with her. All she wanted to do was to help her teammates since it was the right thing to do in her mind. "Weiss wait!" She said as she was able to catch up with the Heiress.

Weiss turned around with a scowl on her face as she saw Ruby. "What do you want?"

"What is wrong with you?" Ruby said with a bit on confusion. "Why are you bei-"

"What is wrong with me?" Weiss said after cutting her off, "What is wrong with you? You're supposed to be our team leader, but you have been is a complete nuisance!"

"What did I do wrong?" Ruby said while scoffing.

"That is just it!" Weiss exclaimed, "You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child. Here in class, you did the same thing!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby said while looking like what Weiss said to her earlier had been a like punch to the gut. "What happened to 'You're fine'? Ya know, the thing you said to me yesterday after you stopped the Deathstalker? What happened to 'Working together'?

"Not on a team led by you." Weiss snapped, causing Ruby to gasp. "I've studied and trained for years to get where I am. And quite frankly, I deserve better." She then walked off in a huff as Ruby tried to reach out to her, but let her arm drop and hung her head in shame.

"Ozpin made a mistake." She said dejectedly.

"Is that what you truly believe Miss Rose?"

Ruby was shocked to hear the familiar voice behind her as Ozpin walked out from behind a column and up to the young girl.

"I believe that remains to be seen." He said with a small smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Ruby questioned.

"I mean, it's been only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them," Ozpin said as he leaned in, allowing him to be at eye-level with Ruby. "Do you?"

Ruby began to think about what her Headmaster had told her as Ozpin continued. "Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

Ozpin then stood up straight, smiling at the young girl as he turned to leave. "You have been burdened with a daunting responsibility. Take some time to think how you will up hold it."

Ruby thought about the headmaster's words when he was done speaking. She didn't know fully why she was chosen since she only had the plan she came up with to defeat the Nevermore. However, she remembered what Ragna had also told her about her being a good choice due to her quick thinking and that given enough time she could become a good leader. If both her new friend and the headmaster saw that she could do the job well and that she was the best choice in their eyes, then she couldn't let them down.

"Thanks Headmaster Ozpin." She said as she walked off.

Ozpin couldn't help but smile at the girl as he could see that she truly wanted to live up to the position she was given.

 _'Now for Mr Blaze to speak with Miss Schnee.'_ He thought. _'Although I hope he doesn't go too far with what he'll say to her.'_

* * *

 _With Weiss..._

"Ugh, I can't believe how that girl acts." Weiss said as she tried to calm down after what had happened with Ruby earlier. "Why is it that Ozpin chose her over me? She is an immature, hyperactive, and utterly clueless girl."

"Strange how while Yang and Blake were trying to support you, you didn't blow up at them but did so with Ruby. Quite interesting huh?"

Weiss then turned around and saw Ragna approach her with his arms crossed and scowling at her.

"Excuse me?" Weiss said angrily. "Did you not see how she was-"

"Ruby was trying to support you and give advice on how to tackle the Boarbatusk." Ragna said while cutting off Weiss. "I get that it may not be the best in the middle of a fight, but I can tell that Ruby is still new to this and interacting with others.

"But she was being disruptive during Professor Port's speech! She was just doing random things and not paying attention in the slightest." Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss, did you even read the room?" Ragna said as he sighed. "No one else was even writing down notes or paying attention. Plus Professor Port wasn't saying anything about the students not paying attention to his stories, and he didn't seem put off by what the other students were doing. In reality, YOU were the only one that truly was treating his stories like an actual lecture."

"But what if there was something important that he wanted us to learn? Ruby wasn't paying attention to it!" Weiss countered.

"I was barely paying any mind to it, and I'm sure Blake, Yang, and Team JNPR were barely paying attention either." Ragna said. "You were just singling out Ruby all because she was trying to keep herself from getting bored and for some dumb reason."

"Dumb reason?" Weiss said while getting angrier. "Do you really not get it? I was trained by my sister who is not only a Specialist in the Atlesian Military. but also one of the best Huntresses in recent memory. I've had among the best tutors teach me about what I know, and from seeing those around me who worked for my father that I have a sufficient idea in how to lead a group of people." She then stared the hybrid down hard as she continued. "So please, enlighten me on why it is that you think that it was wise of Ozpin to choose Ruby to be the team leader over me?"

Ragna could tell that while Weiss had built up how much her family's wealth had given her, he could tell (with Lupa's help) that there was a faint undertone of grievance when speaking about her father. It was becoming a bit clearer that perhaps Weiss's father had been hard on her and she really doesn't like him in the slightest. He had enough of an idea from what Lupa told him but it was a bit clearer to him now. However, he knew that she needed to hear the truth about what she is like and get her on the right track.

He then started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Weiss said while glaring at Ragna. "I'm being serious about this!"

"Weiss, I can say this with complete honesty." Ragna said as he closed his eyes before opening them up with a harsh look in his eyes.

"If you were placed as leader, then you would end up getting yourself and the others killed."

The heiress's eyes widen at Ragna's blunt statement before she tried to speak up. "But I wouldn't even-"

However, she saw that Ragna's face turned to one of both anger and sadness. She hadn't seen him look like this before from the few times she has met him, since she never really know that much about him. She had only seen him being either annoying her when possible, acting friendly with the others, and being confident when he challenged the Chimera after saving both her and Ruby from it.

"Weiss, I've seen people like yourself. You have had pretty much everything given to you due to your families wealth and influence." He said with a solemn tone. "They believe themselves to be the best at the job, regardless of those that would be a better choice for such positions. They would ignore those that had much better plans and ideas all because they didn't want others to show them up and would bring down their egos. It was because of those negative traits that caused the deaths of many good men and women lost their lives because of those people giving bad orders or even having them ditch said people in order to save their own skin." He then tightened his fists as a look of anger crossed his face. "There was one piece of shit that just saw those of lower classes as mere cannon fodder, to throw at enemy forces for his own upper class soldiers to come in and take the credit for the win while having the lower classes suffer the real heavy fighting."

Weiss couldn't speak at seeing the look on the young man's face. She had heard from her sister about the type of loss that soldiers experience from battles, both in victory and defeat, at taking heavy losses. However, part of her wondered why Ragna had such a look since he was only a year or so older then her. Was it possible that he had experienced something like she did with how the White Fang took several of her own family members and those she knew from her father's workers who had lost those close to them from the terrorist Faunus?

"Not only that, but as far I as can tell you've had a rather good life with your family being as rich as they are. Pretty much getting anything that you wanted due to your wealth."

"Excuse me?" Weiss said with a bit of anger in her voice. "DO YOU-"

"Plus, what you said about learning how to be a leader from what you saw people in your father's company lead is not the same thing as leading a team into battle." Ragna continued as he held up a hand, stopping Weiss from continuing. "What you saw was them being a boss. Bosses are people who order others around and except them to follow those orders to the end. They except those under them to get their mindset and not speak out against them unless said bosses are willing to listen or else they get fired from their job. That type of mentality can't work in middle of a life or death fight Weiss, when every second you have can mean life or death for you and those around you. You need to have flexible mind that will allow you to better adapt to the changing situation and a single could cause you to make a mistake that could cost you your life."

"Not only that, but you can get narrow minded once you start getting angry. That could easily put you in a situation where you can't think straight and that could be taken advantage by not only smart enough Grimm, but perhaps even enemy Huntsmen or bandits. Ruby was the better choice scene she has a much cooler head and can think on her feet quickly, hence why she was able to make a plan that succeeded in killing the Nevermore. Not only that, but this puts her in a position to work and get along with others, which will help her have better interactions and help her grow and get out of her introverted mentality."

He let out a sigh as he continued. "Weiss, you maybe skilled in battle and your Semblance from what I've heard is quite flexible and can be applied to multiple situations. However, your attitude could be something that could harm the relationships you have with your teammates and make you more prone to mistakes then someone like Ruby. I know you can become a great Huntress, but you aren't ready for a leadership role with your attitude and temperament. Soeven thought you can't become one, try to help Ruby succeed as a leader and be a supportive teammate. Do this, I'm sure that the two of you can become good friends and partners."

Weiss couldn't help but be speechless at what the young man had said to her. He had several good points about her and she couldn't refute them. Sure, she was still upset at what he young man had said about her having an easy life due to how her father had wanted her to take over the company and didn't want her to pursue a dream like becoming a Huntsmen due to him believing in the military might that Atlas had due to their advanced robotics. She however, did have a heart in her and wanted to become a Huntress since it could give her experience of the outside world and help her to become a better person and eventually make her a better leader for the SDC. Ragna was right about her faults and that they could end up hurting the team more then help

 _'Winter also pointed out similar flaws that I had during our training.'_ She thought to herself. _'Guess hearing it from another person really does drive home my problems and that I need to get better.'_

Ragna thought she would try and argue with him again, but this time a small smile appeared on her face along with a look acceptance in her eyes. "You're right Ragna, a boss and a leader are two different positions. How I acted with the Boarbatusk fight did show I have my temper problems and that I was being closed minded and selfish. Ruby is still learning on how to be a good leader and that I need to be a better teammate."

Ragna then chuckled at the heiress's words. "Look's like your getting it. I was a bit concerned you would still argue and all that, but I'm glad that you understand."

"Wait, so you aren't made at me anymore?" Weiss said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you realized the lesson you needed to learn and that you are going to improve from here on." Ragna said while putting his hands in his pockets. "So I think I don't have to be mad anymore at what you did. Besides, good friendships don't end after a single bad argument."

"You think we are actually friends? Even after everything?" Weiss said with a bit of surprise in her voice.

"Well I think we could be friends. Sure we had a bad first start before orientation, but I think we can work things out." Ragna said with a smirk.

Weiss shook her head as her small smile grew a little bigger. "You are the strangest person I've ever met."

"Well, I happen to always be an out there kind of guy." Ragna said as he started to walk away. "Well, good luck with Ruby. I know you two will be able to work things out."

"Wait," Weiss said to the hybrid as he walked away. "what did you mean that you've seen something like what you said would happen to myself, Ruby, Blake, and Yang happen before?"

Ragna looked down as he held the arm that had his armband. "Let's just say, I knew of people who didn't deserve their positions abuse their power and lead to the deaths of too many good people, especially a bastard of a man who I am glad to know is dead after all the pain he caused. However, like I said earlier Weiss, I know can you be much better then that and that I can trust you to do so. See ya." He then continued to walk away, leaving Weiss to think about what he had just said to her.

 _'He really is an odd one.'_ The heiress thought to herself. Then she gave a little smile after he had left. _'But I guess it would be nice to know him better.'_

Unknown to Ragna, he was being watched from the shadows by a certain figure. A pair of eyes blinked from existence as the figure stayed in the shadows.

Mathias Vahlen had been keeping an eye on the young hybrid during his class as he had a free period at this time along with some time prior to his next class. He had been interested in the hybrid from what Ozpin had told of him last night. He couldn't help but admit that the guy must be one of the strongest people that Ozpin had brought into Beacon, based on what Grimm the young man had killed. However, seeing him in person against the trio of Alpha Beowolfs was something else since he could see how he dealt with the evolved and wiser versions of the most common type of Grimm. It was seeing his conversation with the youngest of the arrogant Schnee family in how he cut down her arguments and told her that wasn't good for being a leader felt a bit cathartic for the young Faunus.

 _'So Ozpin wasn't kidding about this guy.'_ Mathias thought to himself as he saw the young man walk away from the heiress. _'Nice to finally have someone that can stand up to a Schnee like that and call her out for her attitude. Frankly, I could have cut into her even more due her families actions but honestly her getting a slice of humble pie like that was sweet.'_ The fox Faunus saw from the videos that Ozpin had gotten of both teams taking on the Deathstalker and Nevermore that both Miss Rose and Mr. Arc were capable of being both effective strategists and leaders due to their actions and plans.

 _'Though I wonder why Ozpin didn't want for me to see the video he has on Blaze's fights.'_ The fox Faunus thought to himself. _'All he just said was, 'You'll see just what Mr. Blaze can do in time. And when you learn who he is, you'll be quite surprised,' before letting me walk out of his office.'_

 _'Why do you want me to follow this guy Ozpin?'_ The fox Faunus thought to himself as he went back into the shadows as Weiss began walking away from the spot she was at and going to her dorm.

* * *

 _With Ragna..._

After he had gotten around a corner and was far enough away from Weiss, he then stopped and crossed his arms.

"I know you're back there professor, you can come out." Ragna said as he crossed his arms.

"Well well, looks like Ozpin was telling the truth about your experience and past." Port said as he walked out with his hands behind his back. "I have to admit that I was impressed by your foresight and blunt way of speaking. While the later could be a double edged sword depending on the person you would talk to like that, you brought up a good number of points that Ms. Schnee needed to hear. Honestly, I agree with you in the fact that while she isn't able to be a great leader, she can be a great teammate."

"Thanks, I figured that being blunt and straight forward with her was necessary. People like Weiss need a reality check in order to get it through their head that some things don't work for them. Honestly, I just hope that she can apply this going forward."

"I wholeheartedly agree with you." Port said while nodding his head.

"So... how much did Ozpin tell you about my past?" Ragna said while raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"He gave me the general idea of what you have gone through. I truly is something else to hear how much of a struggle your country man had to deal with especially with dealing with the Nobles that were allowing the Imperials victories." Port said. "I especially cannot believe how horrible that Damon individual was. That man truly was incompetent to the utmost degree in that he had almost lost the war within one to two months after the invasion. Honestly it reminds me far too much of General Charon during the war with Atlas in the past except even worse from what he has told me."

"Yeah, Damon honestly should have just in charge of the latrines at Amaranthine since he was nothing but shit." Ragna said with a smirk on his face. "However, he didn't get booted from his position until Princess Cordelia finally put Matt's father in charge after she had Borg arrested. Though admittedly, I kinda wish Damon was part of Borg's little coup so that guy could have been permanently removed from power."

"Indeed." Port said while nodding. "Still, I could tell when speaking with Ms. Schnee that it seemed you have seen something similar to what happened between her and Miss Rose. Care to explain about that Mr. Blaze?"

"Yeah, I've seen something similar to what happened with Ruby and Weiss." Ragna said as he thought back to a certain bet that was made during the war. "It also had to do with who was going to be a leader for a group, but it was much more serious..."

* * *

 _Flashback, Vasel April 16th, 1935_

"Leave Is alone you damn haters!"

Ragna, not having his sniper rifle on him since the battle had fallen into a lull had pushed back Theold Bohr, one of the Darcsen Haters into both Cezary Regard and Rosina Selden. While Rosina was able to take most of the shove due to her impressive strength, Cezary had been forced back a few steps. He was with Isara along with Kai, Nadine, Lynn, and even Wavy who were taken aback by his actions. Marina was leaning against the wall and cleaning her rifle as she observed the fight that was going on.

The Gallians were able to push the Imps back across the bridge (even though Damon had almost left their flanks open which was stopped by a Gallian Regular officer from what he had heard) and was able to deal the Squadrons sent by the Imps to slow them down. Due Welkin finding a way to outflank their forces, they attacked he rear guard of the advance force. This action allowed the Gallians to push the advance Imp force back from their defensive positions and across the bridge.

Now the Gallians were building up forces to counterattack and retake the rest of Vasel from the Imps. So in the meantime, the Gallians were keeping watch from the few recon planes (along with the few pilots that were brave enough to try) they had left along with the sentries and watchpoints which were keeping eyes on the other side of the river. However, this meant that the squad were finding ways to pass the time, which allowed the Darcsen Haters in the Squad began to show their negative sides.

"Shut your damn hole Dark-Hair!" Theold said as he charged at the hybrid with a fist ready to punch him. Ragna easily dodged the attack and quickly tossed him over his shoulder, causing the attacking Lancer to land hard on his back.

"Damn, I guess that Dark Hair must have some muscles under his top." Rosina said after seeing how a man as big as Theold got tossed so easily.

Wavy then stepped up to him and pulled him back as he was rather annoyed at the young man's actions. "What are you doing? We are not supposed to fight back!"

"Don't try to stop me Wavy, these guys need to learn a few lessons." Ragna said as he moved Wavy out of the way "And don't give me that crap about not . Lynn and Nadine weren't moving since Kai held his arm out in front of them and shook his head no, telling them to not interfere. Kai was ready to go in if the Haters tried to pull any stunts that would give them an unfair advantage against him.

Corporal Bridgette Stark, better known as Rosie and the head of the Shocktroopers in Squad 7 was taken back by what she had seen. She didn't think that Dark-Hairs could ever fight back against those that insulted or even hurt them due to their code of non-violence/ It told them, from the oldest elder down to the youngest child, not to fight back against those that would pick on them or attack them.

This Darcsen had however completely turned that on its head.

She then spoke up however, "Don't even start with this Dark-Hair. I'm not going to work with you damn freaks. I can't even stand your damn stink of the both of you and the others right here."

"Oh really?" Ragna said while crossing his arms over his chest. "If by that logic, then Darcsen Haters must also stink like crazy. So in a way, you must really be bad for Darcsens to be around haters like you."

"What was that?" Rosie said as she was getting annoyed by this Dark-Hair. She hadn't thought there was one with this much bite in his bark. "I don't want to hear this from the guy whose people burned and destroyed large parts of Europa."

"Oh really the Calamity now? Man you are reaching Rosie." Ragna said while shaking his head

"Honestly he's right." Nadine then suddenly spoke up in support as she stepped forward. "Choosing to use the Calamity as a reason to hate us is nothing more then grasping at straws."

"Besides, there hasn't been any historical evidence in the first place about it. So why would it even matter if no solid evidence has been found about it?" Isara then said.

"Plus, the reason I'm here is because like my old man I want to actually stop the Imps." Ragna continued. "And frankly, I don't have time to waste with trash like you Haters. All you do is blow hot air, saying how much you hate us all because of the stupid Calamity which may not have even happened." He then gave a dark smirk. "It really does show you must be disparate to beat me if your resorting to that."

"Why you little..." Rosie said as her anger was getting worse as the Darcsens were talking down what she was saying like it was nothing. "Are you calling me stupid now? And oh yeah, wanting to do the same thing as your old man? I bet he was just Dark Hair who got lucky he wasn't killed off and must have been a useless sack of crap."

"Enough Rosie." Largo said after hearing the songstress turned soldier bad mouth Nicholas. "I get your problem with Darcsens, but I'm not going to have you bad mouth a dead comrade of mine."

"Why should you even care about that?" Cezery said in a condescending tone.

Largo then grabbed him by his uniform and pulled him in close, anger showing on his face. "Why? Because his dad helped to have a lot of good men and women during the war. He drove into the ground due to exhaustion from keeping watch for a full day several times or when his body was pushed to the brink. He was good man who didn't deserve being killed by the Darcsen Hunters So unless you want me to shove your rifle down your throat, I advise you to shut your damn mouth Regard."

Cezery then gulped at Largo's hostility as he was starting to sweat. He knew full well at a veteran like Largo could easily kick his own ass without even breaking a sweat and from how serious the man looked, he could follow through on that threat. He quickly shut up as Largo harshly put him down as he stumbled back a bit.

"What the hell Largo!?" Rosie said with a bit of surprise in her voice. "I thought you were on my side!"

"Look, I get both your and the other's problems with Darcsens but that was crossing the line." Largo said. "Like I said, it was his guy's father who saved a number of lives, both in and out of the squad. I don't know why you hate Darcsen's in particular Rosie, but speaking ill of the dead is something that I dislike. ESPECIALLY when the one being insulted happened to be a close friend of mine."

"Seriously Sargent, you were friends with one of those damn heretics?" Theold said with anger in his voice.

"Oh sure..." Kai said while rolling his eyes,"Bring religion into this why don't you. You know, acting like we're the heretics for even being part of the Darcsens who may or may not have caused the damn Calamity in the first place is pretty shallow. Why should we still be persecuted for the actions of those that are long dead? It's just petty, plain and simple."

Theold glared at the ninja of a Darcsen who rolled his eyes at the sight.

"He's right. You're just mudslinging." Marina spoke up as she faced the Darcsen Haters.

"Oh what, you're on their side now Wulfstan?" Cezery remarked.

"I'm stating the truth." Marina said in her usual calm voice. "While some people think understanding some people is easy, I am able to better understand animals then people because I get how they act. You all have reasons to hate Darcsens but really you're doing this because blaming them makes you feel better or makes you seem superior like Ragna said earlier and Kai is also right with it being wrong to blame them for the actions of the past. "

"Why you bit-" Cezery tried to argue back until a familiar voice spoke up.

"So, someone care to explain what exactly is going on here?"

The group turned behind them and saw Welkin, Alicia, and Matt walk up to them. Matt was the one that spoke up, a frown on his face as he was well aware of the Darcsen Haters in the squad and that something like this was going to happen. His family had been known to be supportive of wanting to improve the living standards and the rights that Darcsens could have in Gallia. While this had brought several enemies for his family to deal with (in particular the Gassenarls due to their open bigotry), they really didn't care since it was something that earned them a great amount of respect from the Darcsens in Gallia and gave them a little bit of hope for the future.

Welkin was rather upset at the fact that the known Darcsen Haters in the squad were ganging up on his adopted sister. While it had earned him scorn and negative comments from those who disliked to hated Darcsens, he cared for Isara like if she was his own flesh and blood. He was a little relieved to see both Kai and Ragna protecting the other Darcsens (though he did notice that Wavy was a bit upset as he must have seen Ragna fighting back), so he knew that the Haters must have gotten the point that those two were not to be messed.

"What is happening here?" He said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"You want to know what is going here LT?" Rosie said as she pointed at the Darcsens. "Why the hell is it we have to work with Dark-Hairs in the first place?" She then turned to face Isara. She then pointed at Ragna "Especially that one right there. I can't stand his damn stink most of all. "

"Oh no, I stink really bad." Ragna said sarcastically before staring at Rosie. "Yeah like I said before Rosie you haters stink more."

"Shut the hell up already! I'm really getting tried of your shit!" Rosie said while getting close to Ragna before Matt intervened.

"That's enough Corporal Stark." Matt said with disappointment on his face. "Like or not, you'll be working together with the Darcsens in the squad.

"Yeah Matt's right. You boys and girls aren't doing anything more then acting like children." All eyes pointed upward as Scott Jackson, better known as Axel walked up behind Welkin, Matt, and Alicia with his arms behind his head. Following him was David Tasman Wolfe, another of the squad's snipers and known for his skills in a brawl, especially in boxing matches. "Don't you wankers get it? Hating the Darcsens is nothing more then slinging mud on something because its makes you feel better.

"Also Rosie, you happen to be attacking my little sister." Welkin said as he walked up to Rosie. The Darcsen Haters were surprised to hear that the Darcsen Rosie had started picking on was in fact related to their new commander

"Why the hell would you even consider adopting a Dark-Hair in the first place!?" Cezery said with a scowl on his face.

"Why Cezery? That's because her father happened to be good friends with my own he trusted him with his life." Welkin said as he walked up to the asshole of a sniper. "I don't know why someone like yourself has problem with Darcsens unless they happened to be the reason you have your phobia of high places or did something bad to you, but I'm not going to accept any physical actions or harassment of the Darcsens in the squad just for your beliefs."

Cezery began to step back as the angered Lieutenant continued to walk up to him.

"You're not going to allow something like that?" Largo said as he lit up a new cigarette. "No offense, _LT_ , but you're not cut out for this. Why should we listen to a complete greenhorn of an officer like you?"

"Is there a problem Mr. Largo?" Matt said as he crossed his arms.

"Look Matt, I'm not trying to get you angry here. It's just I would like to not get killed all because the golden boy here is eager to try and push the Imps out with some half baked plan." Largo said is he looked at the heir to the Siegfried family. "Between you two, I'd rather trust the guy who happens to have some idea of what he is doing since Will helped train you over the years in both tactics and combat."

Largo had been under the command of now General William Siegfried during EW1 when the Noblemen ended up in command of his squad during the war. While he and many other Militiamen didn't think much of him, thinking that he was much like other Nobles in being arrogant and would end up getting him killed. While back then the Siegfried family had been working on helping lower classes alongside the few Noble houses they were allied with, he didn't think that the man would show he is from said popular family.

As it turns out, he was quite wrong. Soon he and the squad that then Lt. Siegfried commanded fell under the command of Belgan Gunther and would prove to be among the most effective units that fought in EW1. Not only him, but Eleanor and the other veterans in the squad had worked under the man during the war as he was promoted other the course of the war and respected him for fighting alongside them and interacting with each other. After the war, Will had made time to connect with those he fought alongside and they supported him with a number of the goals that the Siegfrieds were doing to improve

"Wait, are you talking about General Siegfried?" Rosina asked Largo with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I served under the man during EW1 so as you can imagine I know his family quite well." Largo said with a smirk. "So Matt, why is it that you want the greenhorn here to be in charge of the Squad?"

"Well, its simple." Matt said as he faced the veteran directly. "It's because I trust him."

Before Largo could retort to what the young man said, Matt put his hand up and continued. "The reason I trust him in leading is that Welkin does have the potential to be a great leader. Yes, he doesn't have the experience you do as he only fought at Bruhl and earlier when we flanked the rear guard of the Imperial forces. Yes, he doesn't give off a sense of courage or even However, during the mandatory training all Gallian citizens have, I saw that he does have a good grasp of tactics and can become someone that people will follow into battle without a second thought."

"So that's it? You're just trusting your instincts on this guy?" Largo said with a bit of disbelief on his face.

"That's complete BS!" Rosie said with anger in her voice. "You're just going to trust the newbie because you have faith in him!? Yeah, sorry but I think that faith of yours is more likely going to end up with us dead before we even survive this battle!"

Matt faced down the lead Shocktrooper of the squad as the two glared at each other before Welkin finally spoke up. "Enough! Tell you what Largo and Rosie, if you really think that I'm completely incapable of leading this squad then I have a suggestion."

"Oh really? Enlighten us bossman." Largo said a frown on his face.

"I'm going to come up with a plan that will allow us to not only cross to the other side safely, but to also drive the Imperials out of Vasel." Welkin said with clear determination in his voice.

This surprised most of the gathered individuals in the area (even Marina stopped cleaning her rifle to hear what the young man had to say). Those didn't know Welkin very well were stunned by what he had just said. They looked at him like he was completely insane, thinking that in order for him to remain the leader that he was going to drive them to their deaths in order to prevent any of them from taking the role from him again.

"If I fail, I'll resign from my position and Squad 7 is yours to command Largo." The nature expert said. "However, if my plan succeeds you take my orders and like it. That understood?"

Ragna couldn't help but smirk at his friend's challenge. _'Alright Welks. Now you're starting to sound like a leader."_

Largo then laughed out loud at the young man's declaration, knowing how foolish it was. "Your funeral bossman, meet back here tomorrow morning and we'll see if you can back up your talk." He then left with the Darcsen Haters following behind him with Rosie staring back at Ragna with a look of anger on her face, wanting to get back at him. It was clear they didn't think much of his promise to find a way to win the battle and push the Imps out of the city. If anything, they were waiting to see how the young man would make this whole thing crash and burn.

"Well Welks, the gauntlet has been thrown and now you need to step up mate." Axel said while crossing his arms in front of him. Ragna, Kai, David, and Matt nodded in agreement with him.

"Axel, why are you and the others acting completely nonchalant about this?" Alicia said upon hearing what the Gallian mechanic had just said. "Welkin, what were you thinking!?"

"Well, I just thought that if they weren't going to follow my orders freely then I would have to prove to them I can lead." Welkin said with a small smile on his face. "Besides, if this works then this problem will be permanently solved."

"Well I get that! But do you even have a I plan in the first place?" Alicia said with concern in her voice.

"Well... I don't have one right now." Welkin said as he put a hand to his chin.

The Darcsens couldn't help but have their jaws drop upon hearing their commanding officer that he had no plan. They had believed that he had a solid plan to help win the bet and actually push out the Imperials from Vasel. To hear that he didn't made them quite worried since for they know, this could end up getting them all killed. Meanwhile, Matt and his other friends widened their eyes at what their friend said.

"Seriously mate? Man you are starting up a creek without a paddle." Axel said while shaking his head.

"This is almost as bad as when you chose to try and find a rare insect in Kloden for that science project." David said while moving his sunglasses up. "You know, the one where it took us four hours to find on the weekend and had you walk into mud due to your tunnel vision?"

"Yes Dave, I'm well aware of that. Thanks for reminding me." Welkin said with a deadpan look at the sunglasses wearing man. Isara couldn't help but giggle at that, remembering how embarrassed Welkin was with getting his clothes covered in mud. Of course Matt and the others teased him about it for while, but at the very least they found the rare insect that he needed for his project and was able to pass.

"Are you serious? How are you going to pull off a victory at this point?" Nadine questioned. "You only have around until tomorrow to make up a plan."

"I know, I know, I just need to think of something." Welkin said as he looked to the riverbanks. He tried to see if their was a point that wasn't as guarded by Imperial sentries, where their were blind spots that they could be able to sneak past. However, there was a certain plant that Welkin noticed were on the other side the river. He recognized that particular plant and now had an idea pop into his head.

"Aha!" He said suddenly.

"Huh? Aha what?" Alicia said, a little surprised

"I was wondering if they were there, but there they are." Welkin said with a smile on his face.

"What is it Welks?" Isara questioned.

"Hey Dave, you see what I see?" Welkin said while turning his head to fellow nature expert.

David look at where Welkin was looking and smiled as well. "I see. Nice one Welkin, that could solve our problems."

"Um, what are you guys looking at?" Axel questioned with a tilt of his head.

"I may have found a certain something that may be the key we need to take back all of Vasel." Welkin said with a smile.

"Oh boy, is it a plant?" Kai said with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Is this going to be on the test professor Gunther?"

"Oh ha ha." Welkin said with a deadpan look at the headband wearing Darcsen. "Alright everyone, gather around I have just come up with an idea."

The Darcsens, his friends, along with Alicia and Marina listened in on what the nature expert's plan was. Now that he had an idea on how to not only keep his position and prove to Largo and Rosie that he was the right leader, but also give Gallia its first major victory of the war they all felt that now they had hope.

* * *

 _Present Day_

"...And after he told the plan to us, he had Isara, Axel, and Nadine work on special upgrades to the Edelweiss and Dragoon to drive through the river. After that well, I'm sure Ozpin told you about it." Ragna said. "The whole situation with who was going to be the squad leader was similar to what happened with Weiss and Ruby in that Largo and Rosie didn't think Welkin deserved to be the leader of our squad. Of course it was a far more pressing issue with it being an actual war. In the end, Welkin's plan worked and we were able to not only catch the Imperials off guard, but took out the vast majority of their forces out and allowed for Vasel to be retaken."

"Hmm, I see why you drew parallels with your own experiences with what happened in class." Port said in understanding. "To be honest, I can understand from Sargent Potter's point of view that being a veteran of the First Europan War that he must have experienced seeing commanders who weren't able to handle their positions and lead troops to battles where they took heavy losses and seen far too many dead comrades due to inexperienced officers. So from his point of view, he wanted to take charge so that way your squad could get through the battle with fewer casualties then what he thought would happen if young Welkin was put in charge."

"However, you and the others in your band of friends truly believed that Welkin had what it took to lead you to victory which showed how loyal you were. While it could have been just blind belief in his ability, he showed that he was more then capable when his plan helped to outflank the Imperials worked and helped to keep the squad alive. I must admit, that plan of his to have the tank move across the river due to his knowledge of nature was quite the bold move."

Ragna then chuckled, "Yeah, it was a bold move on Welkin's part. I enjoyed basically saying to both Rosie and Largo that we won the bet after the battle. I just really laid into them for a few hours, making them know that they were wrong about him in the first place."

"I can imagine." Port chuckled "I am glad that they eventually accepted Welkin as their leader along with them coming to fully respect them. Although I have to admit, I am surprised that the Darcsen Haters still chose to follow him since he did reveal

"Yeah, but I guess after seeing them pull off such a successful attack without losses made them see that working with the man meant they had a better chance of living through this war. So they had to suck it up and follow his orders and eventually they gave up their racism for one reason or another." Ragna said a with a smirk.

"Good to hear!" Port said with a smile under his great mustache. "Well, I suppose I'll be going now. Make sure to try and finish your assignment when you can. Good day Mr. Blaze." The portly professor then began to walk away with his hands behind his back.

"See you Mr. Port" Ragna said with a little wave.

"Ragna." The hybrid turned behind him to see Adrian walk up to him. He had a small smile on his face as he had his HCAR on his shoulder and his other hand on one of his sabers.

"Hey Adrian. So how did the test go?" Ragna said while putting his hands in his coat pocket.

Adrian took his free hand off of his saber and pulled out a black knight from his pocket. "It was hard with the more powerful Grimm but I was able to deal with them. There were a few close calls but I made it."

"Nice job man." Ragna said with a smile. "I guess you are coming to my classes from now on?"

"Yes, Ozpin said he had my classes set up to allow me to come to your classes." Adrian said. "I am curious to see what I'm in for."

"Well, I guess you can observe the rest of my classes for the rest of the day." Ragna said as to the two starting walking down the hallway. "Although I have a feeling that some of them might be a bit boring for both of us."

As they walked away, Mathias appeared from behind another pillar with wide eyes visible on his face. He had been listening in on both Ragna and Port's discussion and had heard what the young man had said to the professor. He couldn't believe the story the young man had said since this meant that the old stories he had heard form his childhood. Now he understood why Ozpin wanted him to observe the young man, since it made him think back to a better time in his childhood from the stories that his mother told him.

 _'You're kidding me... He's from that place!?'_ He thought to himself after hearing what Ragna had said to Professor Port.

* * *

 _Later that day..._

Ruby was getting getting tired from the heavy studying she had been doing for a number of hours. While Yang and Blake had been asleep for a while, she had been working hard in order to try and show Weiss she could work hard and not be a complete pest.

She was starting to fall asleep until Weiss walked up to her.

"How are you feeling?" Weiss said as she sat next to Ruby.

"Tried." Ruby said simply. "So what's up? I thought you didn't want to talk with me after what happened earlier today."

"Well, let's just say someone helped open my eyes to a truth I needed to hear." Weiss said as she looked down to the ground. "I was being too harsh on you earlier. I know we both are still beginners in both of our roles with you being a leader and me being your partner." She then smiled. "But I think if we can work together better, then I think we'll become better teammates over time."

Ruby was surprised to hear that Weiss did in fact want to try and patch things up after what had happened today

"Also, you're looking at the book upside down." Weiss said as she flipped the book around for Ruby. "I'll get you something to help shake you out of your current state too."

Ruby smiled at the heiress for her help as she got back to studying.

On the other side of the door, Ragna couldn't help but smirk at what he could hear with his enhanced hearing.

 _"Looks like young Weiss is starting down the right path. It seems your words may have gotten her to fully understand what she can do for the team."_ Lupa said to her descendant.

 _"Yeah, I'm kinda glad that both of us were right about Weiss in that she does have a good heart even after she threw that tantrum in class."_ Ragna mentally said back. He soon got up from his place and began to walk back to his dorm. _"Well, can't wait for tomorrow morning when Adrian starts joining me in my classes. Lord knows that having one person from Eden here with me will be a bit of relief."_ The young hybrid then frowned after thinking of that, _"Still, it doesn't get me closer to finding Selvaria here at all."_

 _"Have faith young pup, we'll find her one day."_ Lupa said with a smoothing tone in her voice. _"I'm sure she'll be fine once she has her mind back in focus."_

 _"I hope you are right Ancestor."_ Ragna said to her as he walked back to his room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Valor Village, earlier that day..._

Selvaria had been practicing again outside with her sword and shield. However, unlike last time she was no longer seizing up as she was swinging her blade with more fluidity and grace. She stabbed, slashed and hit the posts with her sword's pommel as she worked up a sweat. She then tossed her shield at one of the posts, bouncing off and hitting another post before she caught it in her hand and shield bashed another one. She then put her sword away and pulled out her Ruhm and fired off a few bursts into some targets she had set up. She needed to be careful with the amount of ammo she had left with it, so she focused on making her shots more accurate so she only fired in bursts. Her shots were on the mark though, easily tearing up the wooden targets along with the scarp metal she found.

Finally, she put away her MG and went over to her lance and began to stab and swing it at the posts, the strength behind her attacks causing them to start having fractures that got bigger. She then thrust her lance full force at a post and finally broke it as the top part was broken away from the rest of the body and flew several yards away.

Breathing a bit heavily, she chose to put her shield and lance on her back as she surveyed the area around her. The posts she been using were getting more and more damaged as she continued to train herself, noting that she'll have to find more posts to put up or train in the forest where she would have free space to practice.

As for her current skill set, she getting closer to her old self. She felt much more comfortable in how her combat style was fairing and relieved that her old mental problems were gone.

 _'At this rate, I'll be fully ready to deal with any enemy I could encounter.' S_ elvaria thought to herself. _'It does make me wonder how strong some Grimm are from what I've read about. Plus with the idea of bandits that have access to powers that allow them to take hits that could kill normal people.'_

She then thought back to what happened yesterday with the Grimm battle and her saving Jacob. _'Of course, I have to tell them about my past since Jacob must have already told Lauren. I do hope they'll understand what I've done and not consider me a monster. While I think they'll feel sorry for what I've suffered, I can't help but worry about what I'll think about what I've done when under Maximilian's orders.'_ The wrongs she did back when she still thought Maximilian truly loved her as much as she did him after saving her from that hell. The countless Gallians she killed during the war, the destruction of Imca's village, and of the times she almost killed Ragna until he started to defeat her were actions that she still feels sorrow over. If they were find out about those horrible choices she had done, could they even forgive ever or think she even cared about them in the first place?

 _'Should I tell them about it in the first place or leave it out.'_ This was the thought she was worried about since she and Jacob returned to their home. _'Perhaps just leave out that_

Meanwhile, both Jacob and Lauren were in the kitchen and wondered about how they were going to approach Selvaria after what she did yesterday. Jacob was still surprised that Selvaria was able to so effortlessly kill the Grimm that attacked them. He was still blown away by the power she showed off, especially when she completely destroyed the Creep that made the large stone golem with that bright blue beam she fired from her white lance. He was also amazed by the skills she gave off during the battle with her other weapons, such as her shield with how she was able to throw it and easily catch it without issue.

"Did you find out anything the current list of known Semblances from online sources or even your connections with Huntsmen?" Lauren said as she knew that while her husband wasn't a Huntsmen, he did have friends who were skilled Huntsmen that operated in Vale.

"There was nothing on what I told them." Jacob said as he drank from his glass of water. "At best they think it could be possible that she could be a descendant of the Original Huntsmen with the powers she could possess. Of course, there hasn't been any mention of powers like hers and the obvious fact she lacks an Aura means that she doesn't have a Semblance in the first place. She also has the mentality of someone who was in the military. "

"She was interested in learning about the wars of the past, especially about the Great War." Lauren said. "She was really invested in learning about what had happened along with looking into what weapons were used and the leaders who fought in it. She was in particular stunned when hearing about how Fire Dust was used during siege battles and fighting in the trenches on the Vale-Atlas Front and during the fighting in Mistrals mountains. I think I saw her shiver upon seeing it used in flamethrowers and for specialized explosives and shells."

"I see." Jacob said. "Honestly I can understand her shock due to how destructive the weapons of the Great War were at the time in both the fighting between the Kingdoms and fighting back against the Grimm hordes that appeared during the more serious and chaotic fronts. She must either be into military history or could in fact be a soldier herself, although that would be problematic since she seems to be too young to be the later."

Selvaria then walked inside the house with her equipment on her as she was drinking from her water bottle. She then put down her weapons in the living room as she saw Lauren and Jacob at the kitchen table. There was no doubt in her mind that they must have been talking about her and the powers she used. She then walked over to the two as they looked at her.

"Hello you two." Selvaria said as she grabbed her own glass of water and pulled up a chair to sit down in. "How have you been today?"

"Oh, we're fine Selvaria." Lauren said, a little awkwardly. "I see that you are getting better with your moves."

"Yes, I am quite glad that I'm getting back into things." Selvaria said as she took a few sips. "The fight I had with the Grimm yesterday helped me to snap out of my previous mental state. Now I feel that I could become more skilled to fight against more powerful Grimm."

"I see." Lauren said as her hand fidgeted a little on the glass.

Another round of silence was cast over the room at all three people could feel the awkwardness in the air.

Selvaira then sighed out loud. "I understand that you want to know about me. However, what I am about tell you is something that is not for the faint of heart. You may call me crazy for this, but what I'm about to tell you is in fact the truth. Please try to bare with me with my tale."

"What do you mean?" Lauren said with a raised eyebrow.

Selvaria then sighed aloud as she mentally prepared herself to reveal the truth. "You see... I'm actually not from this world."

A moment of silence passed between the three people as the couple were trying to process the information that she just told them. They had heard of other worlds from stories in science fiction and science fantasy (especially from the stories Lauren's cousin really likes). However, to hear from someone that was as down to the ground like her as something that took them by surprise.

Lauren then spoke up, "Another world? Selvaria that just seems insane!"

"Yes, know that it sounds completely crazy but that is the truth." Selvaria said while holding her hands up in a placating gesture.

"Selvaria, if that is the truth then you would be an alien!" Lauren said while trying to get her to understand what she is talking about could be considered crazy.

"W-Well yes, but I'm not the kind of alien you are thinking about." Selvaria said.

"Lauren, I believe that she is telling the truth." Jacob said while putting a hand up to stop the conversation.

"W-Wha? B-But Jacob!?" Lauren said while looking at her husband with concern on her face.

"Think of it like this, Selvaria hasn't ever joked around with what she has given us about her past and been honest with us since she probably did want to tell us because it was too painful for her." Jacob said. "I think she is telling the truth and not kidding around."

Lauren was stunned by her husband's honesty and choosing to listen to her stories. However, she knew full well that when her husband was serious about something he wanted to see it through to the end.

"Alright then," Lauren said while shrugging. "continue Selvaria."

The Valyria then nodded and began to speak about her past. She started to talk about her powers and heritage of being a Valkyria, she want into detail about how they showed up to her world and basically became goddesses in the eyes of the people there.

"So, your some kind of god like being that can tear apart entire armies without issue? A female warrior that can outfight even veteran Huntsmen with her powers being able to destroy buildings without a problem and block attack that could kill most other beings?" Lauren said with amazement in her voice. To hear that such a being existed made her wonder what would happen if these Valkyria had appeared on Remnant and helped humans and Faunus to finally destroy the Grimm. To see these powerful women easily tearing through the hordes of dark creatures and bring hope to this world.

 _'Valkyria? Where have I heard that name before?'_ Jacob thought. _'I know I've heard it before but from where?'_

"Well yes on the fact of me being a powerful being." Selvaria said. "However, I wouldn't call myself a goddess since that only happened due to the creation of Yggdism. We Valkyria may appear that way, but we can be killed in battle or die much like any normal person."

She then talked about the Darcsens and the racism that they suffered. She went on to talk about the Calamity and how they ended up taking similar abuses and hatred that the Faunus suffer without having the same freedoms that some Faunus have in certain Kingdoms in Remnant. In fact, the both of them were beyond pissed off beyond all beliefs at the suffering that they endured all because the Darcsens Haters couldn't let go of some event that happened thousands of years ago. They couldn't believe that anyone would have such a grudge upon an event that no one was alive from when it happened and the effects have been around up to her time.

"My world of Eden is much like Remnant in that it has humans, in the billions with dozens of countries and different cultures." Selvaria continued. "We have beings that are like the Faunus, but are in fact more dangerous and in locations that very few would want to go to. I was born in what was known as the East European Autocratic Alliance also known as the East Empire. I only have vague memories of my parents prior to being taken away."

"Taken away?" Jacob said, not liking where this was going.

"I was taken to be used and tested by the Empire's Research and Development Department, the main section focusing on improving the technology of the Empire's military. From the more modern infantry weapons to the tanks, planes, and other special projects. I was taken to a location that the Empire experimented on people like me to not only test our powers, but for other projects that they needed us for."

She then tightened her hands in anger. "There we were put under Spartan conditions, under went terrible tests that caused us to suffer to see what we were capable of and how far we could pushed. It was a living hell back there, a place that I wished I could burn down with my powers."

Both parents couldn't help but be enraged by this. They couldn't believe that the girl in front of them was basically turned into some tortured experiment for some evil Empire that wanted to make themselves stronger. It was something along the lines of experimenting on Faunus to make them into some kind of living weapons for use by less then savory people in change of the Kingdoms. That they were doing this the children of things just further cemented them as deplorable.

"I was in there for years, begging to the being above for me to be rescued." Selvaria said as she tightened her grip on the glass. "Until one day, I was in fact taken out by the man I had told you about before. He was the one I fell in love with and even gave me the name I use to this day, the same name as the flower he found me near on that fateful day."

"So there are flowers called Selvaria in this Eden?" Lauren said with an eyebrow raised with the Valkyria nodded to. "Also, the man you told us before that you finally saw was later using you for his own gain?"

Selvaria nodded, "His name was Maximilian Gaius Von Reginrave, one of the main Princes of the Empire. He saw me during a visit had he made sometime after the only one of the scientists that tried to run away with me. To my younger self back then, it was much like an angel had come down and finally came to whisk me away from that hell. When he had given me my name, my heart felt lighter then air at the kind act he had done. For the first time in a while, I was amazed by the kindness of another person and chose to go with him without a moment's hesitation."

"This man was the Crown Prince of the Empire?" Jacob said after a few seconds of silence.

"No, he wasn't since his mother wasn't the main lover of the current Emperor." Selvaria said. "The real Crown Prince is Arthur Pendragon, considered to be one of the Empire's most skilled commanders. Maximilian wasn't as favorable as the siblings of the actual Empress, so while he was part of the main royal family, he wasn't seen as an equal in the eyes of the Empire's nobility."

"So what happened after that?" Lauren said.

"I devoted my life to him as a result of taking me away from that facility." Selvaria said. "In order to live up to his expectations of being his sword and shield, I was trained by the best of the Empire. From various martial arts, to tactics and strategies, to even various kinds of weapons training. I became the closest thing to a super soldier for the Empire with many disciplines under my belt and the military skill and knowledge to become a general. In a way, I became the most skilled Valkyria in the Empire and fought against both Galllian and Federation forces prior to my reveal to the world at the Battle of Barious."

She then went on to tell them about her actions during the war with Gallia, that she attacked cities and villages all because they had been key points to capture or were part of key battles that she helped turn into victories. How she led from the front and fought alongside her personal regiment as the war progressed. She then told them about the man that would become her most trusted officer and later lover, Johann Oswald Eisen in how she helped make him braver when he was assigned to her unit and he eventually saved her when she was attacked using Ragnite Gas at Ghirlandaio. While she wouldn't notice it for the majority of the war, she could tell that he was developing feelings for her.

Lauren couldn't help but smile at hearing at how she helped a scared young man like Johann and made him into one of the bravest and most skilled soldiers in the Imperial Army. While she still hated the Empire, she could understand that there were good people there even with what their leadership wanted to do. She could also tell that Johann was in fact a very good person along with being such a loyal and helpful aide for the girl in front of her.

"So what about your brother Ragna? Where he did factor into this?" Lauren questioned, starting to get concerned about her guest's past actions.

"He was my enemy at first." Selvaria said. "I was fought against the Squad he was a part of the first time we met. We in fact fought in battle several times and tried to kill each other. For the first few times, I defeated him due to my experience and skill in battle but eventually he was able to defeat me after training for long enough."

She then went on to tell them about her various battles with both him and the group known as the Nameless, a black ops squad in Gallia. She told them about the clashes she had with their own Valkyria and the one known as Imca who was out for revenge for her forces attacking her village during the campaign. She did leave out about the Darcsen hunts since she wasn't part of the Darsen Hunters and didn't really work well with them since that would be too much for the couple. She told them about the fights at Naggiar and the defeats that made Maximilian discard her like she was a toy that he no longer wanted to play with.

"I was heartbroken back then." Selvaria said. "It took until I once more confronted Ragna at the site of our final battle and my capture that I realized he only saw me much like the scientists at the Orphanage, as an experiment and a weapon. He had been questioning my usefulness since I had been losing at Ragna's hands, but he always kept telling me how much I met to him and that he believed in me no matter what happened. Both it and the belief that my personal regiment had in me even though the war had been changing against us kept me going so I had take down both Ragna and his country's allies. After Naggiar though, he had finally completed the one major weapon that could allow him to finally dominate the continent and even in his mind to take over the Empire. With that, he saw no more use for me and wanted me to sacrifice myself with the ultimate power of the Valkyria, the Final Flame."

"What is that?" Jacob said, concerned by what was going to be said.

"A Valkyria focuses the power of their Flame to its greatest potential and its explodes in an attack that could level entire cities." Selvaria said with a frown on her face. "All at the cost of the Valkyria's life, a final move that could kill thousands to tens of thousands of lives in a single blast."

"A suicidal attack!?" Lauren said as she slammed her hands on the table. "That monster wanted you to die all so he could just use this ultimate weapon for him to try and rule the world? How sick of a bastard was this man!?"

"One that only saw others as pawns for his own benefit." Selvaria said. "After Ragna defeated me at Ghirlandaio and stopped Imca from trying to kill me and stopped her from dying, I chose to join his side after he and his friends convinced me to help them stop him. Johann in particular wanted to have my life be spared, he in fact begged on his knees and cried to try and not have me killed for what happened. They had learned about my past and after some time, they made me the offer. They could see that I was a victim of circumstance and was used just like the soldiers he had sent to death in order to help fulfill his ambitions."

Both parents couldn't help but be stunned by what the Gallians had offered her after everything she did. She then went on to walk about trying to earn the respect of the Gallians and the League members along with those the defeat along with her. Then she told them that Johann then confessed his love for her and that she finally came to reciprocate those feelings. They finally shared a kiss and started to got closer and closer (although she and him didn't do the deed so to speak since they had been in the midst of fighting), until he finally proposed to her after Maximilian was seemingly killed by Ragna on the Marmota. She also went into talking about the final battles and the arguments that Ragna had with his friend and CO Welkin Gunther about using their powers to end him.

"We all celebrated our victory after we all thought Maximilian was seemingly killed. Johann proposed to me in the middle of the celebrations and I accepted. It was the happiest moment of my life after so much fighting and strife. I could see that he and I would be able to have a happy and long life after we chose to live in Gallia." She then frowned as she tilted her head down to where her hair blocked her eyes from their point of view.

"Then, Maximilian, against all odds rose back up. He was turning into a black monster as the change was so sudden and shocking that we all where taking aback and were stunned by it." Selvaria said as she started shaking. "He t-then charged me as I couldn't move or breathe from the sight of him. Johann then pushed me out of the w-w-way of i-it and, and..." She then started sobbing as she tried to continue speaking.

"He was killed by Maximilian." Jacob said as he put both hands in his face upon hearing the loss the girl in front of him had suffered.

"Y-Y-Yes." Selvaria said as her sobbing got more prominent. "He died in my arms... I wanted to have a chance for true love, to f-f-finally feel w-w-wanted and have a family. I was so miserable and my mind in such a mess, that I chose to try and tried to kill myself with the Final Flame. I was so unstable that I couldn't think straight in that was planning to kill all Ragna's friends along with who knows how many Gallians all because I was lost in my own sorrow. Ragna then ran to me to stop me from killing them all as he helped to try and redirect my Flame or absorb the energy that was building up to try and stop me. And well, I'm sure you can guess the rest of what happened."

She then took her hands off of the glass continued, getting more and more sorrowful. "I've done so many horrendous things, all because I believed that he truly loved me as much I did him." Selvaria said as she looked down at her hands before making them into fists. "All of those brave Gallians and Federation soldiers I killed, those villages I attacked, and all the destruction I've caused. All because I thought that heartless monster truly loved me like I did to him with all my heart."

She then closed her eyes and began to shake a little. "I understand if you don't want to let me live here anymore. After all, I've probably made you think that I'm some heartless monster for everything I've done. I understand if you don't want me anywhere close to your children either, since you think I'm too dangerous for them to be around. It's honestly fine, I've been called a witch and a monster before by those around me and those I've slain."

Lauren then suddenly hugged the Valkyria as the girl had begun to have tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh Selvaria..." Lauren said as she helped give the girl a shoulder to lean on. "I can't believe that you had gone through so much horror and pain. What that monster of a man did in manipulating you is just unforgivable." The woman herself then began to tear up. "I'm so sorry that you couldn't have a chance for a normal life."

"Tell us this Selvaria." Jacob said, looking the Valkyrian General in the eyes. "Do you feel sorry for all that you have done? Do you wish to make up for everything you've committed under that... tyrant's name?"

"Yes." Selvaria said with tears running down her eyes. "I told Ragna after our last battle when he had chosen to give me a chance for a normal life that I wanted to make up for everything that I had done. I told that Darcsen girl Imca that I wanted to make amends for all those lives those under me had taken from her village. I understood all of the pain and suffering I brought upon the enemies of the Empire I fought for and under the man I thought I loved. Now after everything, if I had the chance to stop myself from committing those actions I wouldn't hesitate to do so."

A moment of silence passed between the two as they looked into each other to see if the other was telling the truth. Jacob saw that Selvaria's eyes had regret upon what happened and that her brother had chosen to forgive her after seeing how awful an childhood she had showed that he could see that she had been used all her life for others for their own selfish reasons. The girl probably had such an awful life, that he wondered if she ever did make any good memories of her childhood before being taken away to that facility that experimented on her. After all of the misery that she had suffered it made him wonder how was she able to find happiness.

It reminded him of the Faunus that had been abused and worked to near death all for the benefit of those that only cared about themselves. She had been a slave, a weapon for this Maximilian to use against his enemies, all to one day make him the ruler of the whole continent and maybe of her world. While she followed his orders and committed those actions, it was because he was using her absolute loyalty and blind belief in him that he used her to commit such horrible actions. She had killed on battlefield much like any soldier would in the middle of a battle, that much he could see.

This made him glad that she did find love with Johann Oswald Eisen, the man she had helped make more brave in his first battle. She had shown him the very same side that they had seen, one of a gentle soul that did care about those under her. When she finally understood the feelings she had for her right hand man, it was something to be happy about in that she had found happiness with the young man. However, losing him because of what Maximilian did during the final battle once more made her suffer with her lover's death. He left truly sorry for Selvaria after everything she had gone through and wondered if she had been thinking back to that terrible event.

He then let out a sigh and closed his eyes to think to himself about what he had heard and come to his conclusions.

"I understand." Jacob said.

Selvaria then had a look of surprise appear on her face after hearing what the man said. "W-Why?" She got out.

"I know, all of the actions you committed were awful and completely horrible. Others would see you as a complete monster and would not want to do anything with you anymore. I know there are some people out there that would want you locked away for all of the actions you've told us that you done. Believe me, I know that your actions were quite awful, especially compared to the actions of the White Fang or even those of the tyrants of the past."

"However, I know from the time you've been here and from seeing it in your eyes that you are a person who had suffered more then perhaps others I've heard of. I am still amazed that the person you call a brother decided to give you a chance even after all of the things you did still give a chance. It shows that he saw you as someone other then an enemy and was quite mature in giving you an offer for a normal life. Not only that, but that this Siegfried family wanted to give you a place to stay and this Johann sounded like quite the man. In a way, you are the person that shows that there is a chance for those who deserve it to have a better future."

"You should have had a good life with that young man. Johann had seen the kinder side of you during the times you've fought alongside of him and he saw the real you when you weren't in battle." Lauren then spoke up, causing the young General to turn to her now as she helped to wipe away her tears. "You should have had a good life with him after the war and have had a family with him. That monster should have been punished for everything he had done."

Selvaria was sunned upon hearing what the couple had said to them. She had thought that at worst that they would see her as the monster the Gallians and Federation soldiers saw them as when she fought them. They would only see the woman she once was instead of the one that had lived with them for so long.

"We don't see you as a murderer Selvaria, we saw you are as human as the rest of us." Jacob sad as he walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know it sounds surprising but, after all this time you've spent here we've seen what you really are. You are someone that wants to make amends for what you've done in the past, someone that wants to have a normal life after everything you've gone through. The path to redemption is a long and difficult one, one that is full of hardship and misery, both from people judging you as a monster and from the guilt you've carried all this time. However, you chose this for yourself, to leave the past you had behind and move on towards a better future."

"We won't kick you out after what you've told us." Lauren said with a smile. "You deserve to have a place you can return to and rest until you finally feel like looking for your brother. Besides, Megan and Joey would miss you if you left and see us as the real monsters if we kicked you out."

Selvaria cried more upon their kind words and sobbed after they were finished. She was truly lucky to be found by such kind and generous people. She wanted to make sure she could help them anyway she could from now on, to repay them for listening to her story not seeing her as a monster.

She then rubbed away any remaining tears she had and smiled. "I promise you, I won't let your kindness go to waste."

The couple smiled at the girl's resurgence of purpose. "Well I'll make dinner this time so you can have the day off. I know you want to do it after this, but just try to relax. It wouldn't be good for someone like you to be detracted and get lost in the moment." Both her and Jacob then walked out of the room, leaving Selvaria to think to herself about what she had happened. Her smile from before stayed on her face as she looked into her glass.

 _'I may still not have an idea to where to go next from here.'_ She thought to herself. _'But at least I know I have a place to return to in case it takes a long time to find him. At least I know that I have a home in this world I can return to.'_

 _'I wonder what exactly you're doing right now Ragna.'_ Selvaria thought to herself before smiling. _'Although, I can imagine that you are making trouble for some less then savory individuals.'_

* * *

 **Phew... Finally got this done. I've had one hell of a year with my Calculus class and with how much I needed to focus time on passing the class.**

 **Either way, I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter after waiting for who does know long since the last update. I'm sorry for the delays and procrastination on getting this chapter out.**

 **So in this chapter we have yet another flashback for Ragna went through the war with Squad 7. I changed around things with the scene at Vasel due to adding my own characters and including the other Darcsens and Darcsen Haters, much like with what Heinkelboy05 did. Of course it was to also show how different Ragna is from other Darcsens in wanting to stand up for himself and even fight back. This also shows a bit more of the OCs I've made before and have appeared in the stories made by Johnnieboy11.**

 **As for what is happening with both Ragna and Adrian, on one end we have the Krieger going through the same test as others but by himself against groups of Grimm and the more dangerous variety of said creatures with his new weapons. Along with showing his brutal fighting style in action against them as well due to his up bringing and training. It showed that hard hitting weapons such as his recoiless rifle and the HCAR prove to be greatly effective against tough opponents.**

 **As for the other side of the coin, we have Ragna experiencing the sheer boredom of dealing with long winded teachers (mainly due to Port's long stories) and those that just drone on and on. Of course he goes get to have some action in dealing with Alpha Beowolfs and being the one that tells Weiss that she isn't the best pick for such a role. Don't get me wrong about what Port said to her, but I figured that since it is similar to what Welkin had to deal with Largo back at Vasel.**

 **I figure that someone who had experienced something similar to that of what Ruby was going through was the best one the tell Weiss to get it through her head that wasn't fit for taking on the role.**

 **I've thought that while she would have seen those who led people in the various roles they had in her father's company. However, there is a difference between those that are bosses who give people orders to do their roles to the letter and want that particular issue solved while leaders give orders that need to be flexible due to changing situations and have to be open to ideas from others.**

 **Now I don't think that Weiss couldn't be a leader in time, I do think she can be one. It's just she needs to be more open, not let her mind get tunnel vision at key points or let her anger get the best of her, and be willing to listen to others for ideas. Of course she has been getting better in terms of both skill (although I do admit her fight in Vol 5 was bad especially since she only tried to use her summons instead of using her other abilities and skills) and finally get let go of her baggage with her family (although I hope we do get to see Winter again in the future along with her finally kicking her father to the curb). So I do hope that she can pull off leading some of her friends and proving she lead others.**

 **As for Selvaria, we now get her finally revealing her past to the family who had been taking care of her. I hope that I have the emotions correct and made it believable enough that its not too unrealistic. I figure that after seeing just how much pain and suffering she's caused after joining the good guys, she may in fact have some level of guilt for what happened. Well, I'm not entirely sure if she would have but I can imagine that maybe she would feel some guilt towards it. I also am concerned about if I did the reactions correct about how Jacob and Lauren reacted to Sel's story.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter with it being the last of this year before next. The next one will be coming soon with it being a filler chapter with Adrian having a more of a focus. Also look forward to the first official beat down of CRDL and the two Eden natives kicking their ashes. So look forward to it.**

 **Anyway, here's the next preview for the upcoming chapter.**

* * *

 _Next time on RWBY: Remnant of Flames_

 _So ready for your first day Krieger boy?_

 _Wow, are you an actual Krieger from Warhammer 40k?_

 _You want to get a pounding mask boy?_

 _Ready to give these bastards a massacre Adrian?_

 _Let's go old friend._

 _Time to tear the Fang a new one._

 _Adam! The Fang Hunter is attacking the convoy with an accomplice!_

 _Did you hear about these Valkyria when you visited Atlas?_

 _I heard about them from this village that was destroyed years ago._

 _Eden... I can't believe my mother's stories were true._

 _Next time; Chapter 14: Day of the Krieger_

* * *

 **That's all for now everyone! Blazblade out! Happy New Year!**


End file.
